


Free Falling

by shimmer_writer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Character Development, DBZ Aliens, F/M, Non Canon and Canon Timeline, Series, Smut, Something Old and Some things New, Write it My Way, Xenoverse and Game Canon explored, eventually, original storyline, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 182,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmer_writer/pseuds/shimmer_writer
Summary: Sarisha, who had been raised as an orphan, had always believed there was more to the world, propelled by the mystery of her origins. One day, she meets a young boy who shows her how right she is and her life is thrown into a series of events that she could have never imagined.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Goku/reader, Sarisha, Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/ OFC, Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Son Goku (Dragonball) Original Female Character, Son Goku/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 120





	1. Sarisha Saga - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All! I have been a long time fan of Dragonball Z and recently restarted watching the series. And as a growing writer, I decided that why not write some fanfiction? I'm actually going to be following along the Dragon Ball Z timeline, with some clear variations and new content. I'll also be adding some elements from other DBZ franchises (games and other manga) so that'll be fun. I'll even try designating the Sagas, but as DBZ cannon is a mismatch, we'll see how that goes! I'm also trying to write in the style of the show when it comes to humor and character, which is a bit different from my other fics.
> 
> Note on ages: Zahra is a few years older than Bulma. Goku and Sarisha are the same age. Master Ria is the oldest, though not as old as Master Roshi. I think that's it for now.

Sarisha’s first meeting with Son Goku was an unconventional one. 

She had been training in a secluded spot in the jungle when a screech had her looking up. A pterodactyl was zooming right towards her, its jaws opened wide. The young girl centered herself and then leapt into the sky, her momentum shooting her up like a bullet. 

  
At the last second she saw another figure come into view, but it was too late to slow down. It was a young boy, who, for some reason had jumped off a strange golden cloud and was heading straight towards her. The pterodactyl, sensing danger, swooped out of the way at the last minute and the two kids slammed into one another. She had put all her force into her attack and it was extremely effective. They both fell, dazed by the collision and landed on the ground with a hard thud. 

Sarisha recovered first, feeling wobbly as she pushed herself to her feet.

“Ow,” she groaned. “That actually hurt.” 

  
She glanced down, panic rising in her to see the boy lying unconscious beneath her. He had taken the brunt of their fall.

“Oh no,” she cried, shaking him. “Wake up!” 

The boy groaned but didn’t waken. At least that meant he wasn’t dead. Sarisha fiddled with the loose strands of her ponytail nervously. 

_ ‘Oh, I’m in so much trouble!’  _

Sarisha gave him one last look and then scurried away. She sped to her village, her feet carrying her at a speed that left a breeze whipping dirt behind her. 

It wasn’t hard to find Zahra, as the older woman had a routine. She would be at the butcher’s shop around this time, selecting meat for tonight’s meal. Sure enough, Sairsha found her speaking with someone outside of the store, a pack on her shoulders and her hair wrapped up in a patterned scarf, with only a few dark strands peeking through. She wore her familiar pair of loose pants and a simple blouse that showed off the dark skin of her muscled arms. Sarisha skidded into a halt beside her, the wind whipping the woman’s clothing. 

“Sarisha,” Zahra said, startled. “What’s wrong?” 

The butcher blinked at the girl who had suddenly appeared, only relaxing when he took in the familiar lavender hair and violet eyes. The girl was recognizable by her sudden appearances and unfamiliar coloring. 

“Come on,” Sarisha cried. “Please!” 

From a very early age, Sarisha had a calm composure that took a lot to be ruffled. There were very few instances that Zahra could remember seeing her being panicked as she was now. Adjusting her pack more securely on her shoulders, she gave a nod of goodbye to the butcher before hurrying after the young girl.

Sarisha led her out of the village and into the jungle beyond, pausing to wait impatiently for the woman to catch up. 

“He’s over here!” 

“What?” Zahra gasped, working to catch her breath. “Who is?” 

Sarisha didn’t respond but ran forward and Zahra huffed before increasing her pace after her. When she pushed through the foliage, she came upon Sarisha sitting in front of a small boy who lay prone on the ground before her. He had wild spiky hair and seemed to be wearing an orange martial arts gi with a red pole strapped to his back. As she paused to catch her breath, Sarisha turned worried eyes to her.

“I didn’t mean to,” she said. “He came out of nowhere!” 

Zahra frowned trying to piece together the girl’s panic and the small boy’s prone figure. 

“Sarisha,” she said sternly, “what did you do?” 

“It was an accident! This pterodactyl was trying to attack me and when I went after it, he was just there!” 

“Oh Sarisha,” Zahra sighed. “How many times has Master Ria told you? You have to be careful of your strength or…” 

“I’m going to hurt someone,” Sarisha finished, “I know, I know. But I told you, it was an accident.” 

Zahra settled down next to the boy, sliding her pack off her shoulders. Sarisha watched closely as Zahra inspected the small boy. As Zahra looked him over, Sarisha did her own assessment. He looked to be about her age and his body was strong and compact. Aside from a small satchel at his waist and a red pole, he seemed to have little other possessions on him. But it was the fuzzy brown rope that lied next to him that caught her attention. Sarisha hesitated before reaching out and touching it. It was soft and warm and to her surprise it twitched in her hand when she squeezed. She yelped and dropped it at the same time the boy groaned. The brown rope pulled away and coiled behind him as he sat up slowly, rubbing his head groggily. 

“Ow,” he moaned. 

“Oh,” Zahra murmured, sitting back. “So you’re awake?” 

The boy blinked a few times as he seemed to focus on her. 

“What happened?” he asked. “It felt like I got hit really hard.” 

“Sarisha?” Zahra murmured. 

Taking a deep breath, Sarisha rose to her feet and gave a deep bow. 

“I am very sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

The boy cocked his head before hopping to his feet. Zahra’s brows rose, startled by his sudden recovery. 

“So you were the one who hit me?” he asked.

Sarisha nodded, guilt evident in the tension along her shoulders. 

  
“Wow,” he breathed. “You must be really strong then.” 

Sarisha and Zahra stared at him as he grinned widely. 

“Yeah,” he continued, “I saw you were in trouble so I was gonna help, but I guess you didn’t even need it, huh?” 

“So, you’re not mad?” Sarisha asked.

“Why would I be mad?” he asked. “It was an accident right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“See? No big deal!” 

He laughed cheerfully and Sarisha glanced over at Zahra.

“Does this mean I’m not in trouble?” she asked. 

Zahra sighed as she rose to her feet and dusted off her pants. 

“Well, he doesn’t seem to be injured,” Zahra remarked. “Are you?” 

“No, I’m ok,” the boy said. 

Zarisha regarded him thoughtfully. Sarisha was a powerful girl, able to break large boulders with a single punch and had seemingly ran into him with full force. Yet, the boy seemed practically unharmed. 

“That’s good,” Zarisha said, “My name is Zahra. This is Sarisha. And you are?”

  
“I’m Son Goku!” he said brightly. “Nice to meet you!” 

He regarded Sarisha for a second, before stepping forward. Sarisha tensed as he grew close, watching in confusion as he lifted up his foot. With no sense of hesitation, he patted against her crotch and she felt her face heat. She slammed her hands into his shoulders and he flew away from her to thump against the ground. 

“Ow!” He cried. “What was that for?” 

“What do you mean what was that for?! Why did you do that?!” 

“I couldn’t tell if you were a boy or girl,” Goku groaned, pushing himself up. “I guess you are.” 

Zahra blinked at the small boy as Sarisha fumed. 

“You can’t just tell by looking?!” Sarisha snapped. 

“No, I haven’t gotten that good at it yet.” 

“Then just ask next time!” 

“Oh ok. Um, are you a girl too?” 

Zahra raised a brow as he turned to her. 

“I am a woman, yes.” 

“Oh ok!” 

“Are you out here alone, Goku?” Zahra asked.

“Uh huh.” 

“Oh? Where are your parents?” 

“I don’t have parents. Or at least, I don’t know who they are. They gave me away as a baby and I was raised by my grandpa.” 

  
“So, you’re an orphan like me?” Sarisha asked curiously.

“What’s an orphan?” 

“It’s someone who doesn’t have parents.” 

“Oh, well I guess so. You don’t have parents either?” 

  
“No. That’s what I just said.”

Zahra smiled as Sarisha eyed Goku. He was an odd one all right. There was a sudden rumbling and Goku groaned as he clutched his stomach.

“I’m hungry.” 

Sarisha looked to Zahra. 

“Can we take him back to the Master’s for dinner?” 

Zahra inclined her head as she glanced at the peculiar boy. 

“I suppose that is the least we could do.” 

_____________________________

Master Ria studied the young boy at her dinner table with extreme interest. He was on his third helping and seemed to have no intention of slowing down. When Sarisha and Zahra had brought him home, Zahra had pulled her aside to tell her of the circumstances of their meeting and how he had recovered with little harm from Sarisha’s attack. That feat alone caught the Master’s interest as she had never met anyone who could do so. Glancing over to her young student, she noted that Sarisha seemed to be just as intently studying the young boy as well. 

“More, please!” 

Goku held up his empty bowl with a wide smile and Zahra gave a hesitant nod before pouring another spoonful of stew and rice. 

“Goku, was it?” Ria asked, “Is that symbol on your gi the one for turtle?” 

He took a big swallow before nodding.

“Uh huh,” he said. “It’s from my teacher, Master Roshi. He gave this to me before I competed in the World Martial Arts Tournament. ” 

Ria’s brows rose. She suddenly understood why his name sounded so familiar. It hadn’t been that long, but she had heard tales of the fierce fighting that had taken place at the World Tournament this year and the surprisingly strong boy who had been at the center of it all. It had made her regret not taking Sarisha to at least observe other fighters. 

“You are the young boy who made it all the way to the final round,” Ria said. “You fought against Jackie Chun, was it?” 

“Yep,” he said. “I tried really hard but I wasn’t able to beat him.”

“And you said you were trained by Master Roshi?” 

  
“Uh huh.” 

Sarisha glanced over at her master, curious at her teacher’s astonished expression.    
  


“Master, what’s wrong?” Sarisha asked. 

“Nothing,” Ria said, smiling. “Just reflecting on fate.” 

  
“Fate?” 

Ria waved a hand. 

“Never mind,” Ria said. “Tell me, Goku, what brings you this way?” 

“I’m looking for my grandpa’s Dragon Ball,” he said. 

“Dragon Ball?”    
  


“It’s a magical ball that my grandpa gave me,” he said.

“What makes it magical?” Sarisha asked.

“When you get all seven of them, a great dragon appears and grants you a wish!” 

“Are you serious?” Sarisha asked skeptically. 

“Well, I kind of saw it once, but the sky gets really dark and the balls start to glow and then this huge dragon shoots out into the sky!” 

“What did you wish for?” Sarisha asked. 

“I didn’t get to make the wish, but my friend Oolong did. He wished for the world’s most comfortable underwear.” 

“That’s a stupid wish!” 

“I didn’t make it! But there was one guy who wanted to rule the world.” 

“These Dragon Balls sound very dangerous,” Zahra said. “If anyone can make such wishes.”

“Even stupid ones,” Sarisha muttered. “Can you only make one wish?” 

“Yeah. But my friend Bulma said that the Dragon Balls don’t work for a year after someone makes their wish.” 

“Bulma?” Sarisha asked. “Bulma Briefs?” 

“Uh huh.” 

Sarisha shifted forward excitedly, leaning into Goku’s personal space. He screwed his face up as she stared at him intently. 

“You know her?!” 

“Y-yeah.” 

“Who is she, Sarisha?” Zahra asked, slightly amused by her excitement.

“Bulma Briefs is the heiress to the Capsule Corporation! She’s a genius, even at a young age. I’ve read some of her and her father’s research!” 

“Ah,” Ria said, smiling. “Yes, of course that would interest you.” 

The girl had a sharp mind and if she wasn’t training she was reading in the village’s library, eagerly taking in new information and coming up with new ideas. 

“What’s she like?” Sarisha asked. 

She turned back to Goku, shaking his arm excitedly. 

“She’s really loud,” Goku said. 

“Aw,” Sarisha said. “That doesn’t tell me anything. How do you know her?” 

“She was the one who told me about the Dragon Balls,” he said. “I left my home in the mountains to go find them with her and Oolong and Yamcha and Puar. She gave me this to help me find my grandpa’s dragon ball.” 

He pulled out a small, white circular machine with a green screen. Sarisha yanked it away, fast enough that it took a second for him to register it was gone. 

“Hey!” Goku exclaimed.

“What is it?” 

“It’s a Dragon Ball radar,” he said. “Will you give it back?” 

Sarisha turned it over as she inspected it, avoiding his quick grabs for it. She clicked the button on top a few times and watched as the device zoomed out until a small dot blinked on the screen. 

“Oh,” Sarisha said. “Is this dot supposed to be a Dragon Ball?” 

  
“Yeah.” 

“How does it track the Dragon Balls? Is it based on a wave or radiation or something?” 

“Huh?” 

“Sarisha,” Zahra scolded, “stop pestering him and give him back his radar. It's rude to take things without permission.” 

Pouting, Sarisha clicked off the device and handed it back to Goku.

“Why are you looking for the Dragon Balls now, Goku?” Ria asked. “Are you looking to make a wish?” 

“No,” Goku said. “I just want the four star Dragon Ball to keep since it was my Grandpa Gohan’s.” 

Ria blinked. 

“Did you say, Gohan? You were raised by Gohan?”

“Uh huh.” 

“Oh well, that is very interesting. Though it makes sense why you were trained by Master Roshi now.” 

“Who are these people you are talking about, Master Ria?” Sarisha asked.

“Oh child,” Ria sighed. “They were some of the greatest fighters in the world. I was honored to have met and fought against Gohan, you know.” 

“Really?” Goku asked excitedly.

“Yes,” Ria said, smiling. “I traveled the world for a bit, trying to increase my skills by sparring with other fighters. I met your grandfather and he agreed to a match, though I didn’t win. He was a great fighter. I’m sad to hear he passed.”

“That’s why I need to find his Dragon Ball,” Goku said. “To remember him by.” 

“I see.” 

Goku placed his empty bowl down on the table and patted his stomach with a wide smile.

“That was great!” 

“You ate a lot,” Sarisha said, eying the empty dishes. 

“Yeah,” he laughed. “I guess I just have a big stomach!” 

Sarisha hummed as he let out a wide yawn. 

“It’s rather late,” Ria said. “Would you like to stay here for the night?” 

“I dunno,” he said. “I should start looking again.” 

“You could stay the night and still have a lot of time to look tomorrow.” 

“If I stay can I have breakfast tomorrow?” he asked. 

“It should be fine, right, Zahra?” Sarisha asked. 

Zahra sighed, mentally calculating how many groceries she’d be going through. 

“S-Sure.” 

Zahra rose and began gathering dishes. Sarisha rose as well and began helping her, balancing a stack of dishes in her arms as they made their way to the kitchen. Ria turned to Goku as they departed. 

“You’ll have to bunk in Sarisha’s room so there may not be much space.” 

“Oh that’s ok,” he said. “I normally sleep outside anyway.” 

He said it with no resentment or frustration. Just a cheerful observation on aspects of his life. Ria found herself growing more curious. 

“Have you been alone for a long time, Goku?” 

“Yeah, but it’s ok. I made a lot of new friends!” 

“I see. And do you plan on continuing your training when you find your Dragon Ball?” 

“Yep. But Master Roshi said I can use this time to train too.” 

“Well, that’s true.” 

Ria glanced towards the kitchen, her eyes thoughtful. 

“Goku, I wonder if I can make a request of you?” 

“What is it?” 

“Would you mind if Sarisha came with you?” Ria asked. “I believe she would enjoy this opportunity to train as you say.” 

“Oh, is she a fighter too?” he asked.

“Yes,” Ria said. “She has done well in her training so far, but I fear I do not have much left to teach her. I am not as adept as your Master Roshi, but I have taught her as much as I can.” 

“Oh,” Goku said. “Well, sure, I don’t mind if she wants to come along.” 

Ria smiled, pleased. 

“I am sure you two will have quite the adventures.” 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Sarisha Saga - Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AGE 756 - A few months after the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to do my best to plot the timeline based on the actual DBZ timeline when it comes to the year and ages but as DBZ is often confusing on that, well, hopefully, the story will give enough context to completely help out with that. F

Being raised in warm climates, Sarisha was not adept to the cold and snow. If she was honest, she’d prefer to never have to deal with the frigid temperatures. Yet science sometimes demanded sacrifices. 

“Achoo!” 

She turned to her companion, smiling slightly. 

“That’s what you get for waiting so long to put your coat on,” she scolded. “You better not be getting sick.” 

Towering a foot taller than her, Goku’s figure was even bulkier due to the thick, blue coat he had on. She had forced him to put it on when he had continued to complain about the chill temperatures of their trek. 

He wiped a gloved hand across his reddened nose and pouted at her.

There was a part of her that was pleased to see that he seemed to be just as miserable as she was. He always seemed to adapt to whatever situation he was in, and seeing him struggle soothed the inner competitive side of her. 

This was their first trip together since the World Tournament, the first time they had spent time together alone after such a long absence. Goku had been an inconsistent presence in her life, a storm of chaos, fun and danger, all rolled up into a hyperactive kid. And over time, she found her heart racing a little faster whenever she saw him. Sarisha would internally count down the days before he’d leave her for some grand adventure, only returning after months had passed. Sarisha felt it must count for something that he always came back. 

But after defeating the Demon King Piccolo, he had disappeared, the months stretching into years and Sarisha had wondered if he had finally forgotten about her. She had dedicated herself more to her training, resolving that if she did ever see him again, she’d kick his ass for leaving her so long. 

She got her chance at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, where they were reunited. He stood amidst the crowd, his wild mane of hair unmistakable. She had stormed up to him, ready to let him have it, ignoring the curious looks of the people around him. Her anger had wavered when he turned to her, her mind taking in the drastic change that his growth spurt had granted him, and was hit with the realization that he was no longer the kid she remembered. But more importantly, he had recognized her immediately, laughing in delight as he took her in and teasing her, wondering if she had gotten any stronger since the last time she’d seen him.

How could she stay mad when he was so happy to see her? 

After the Tournament, Goku’s visits became frequent, more so than when he was a kid. He caught her up on all his travels and fights, and Sarisha realized that for all the adventures and dangers Goku faced as a kid, there wasn’t any major threat in the world right now. There was no Red Ribbon Army or Demon King who was trying to take over the world. For the first time, it seemed Goku was content to do what he wanted, at least in the sense that no one was in danger or there was no pressing need to find the Dragon Balls. And it seemed he had decided that he was content to spend his time hanging around her. 

She realized this in the same moment that she realized she had fallen in love with her closest friend. And when she had asked him to go on this small adventure with her, he had said yes without hesitation. 

Sarisha trudged forward, pushing through the hardened snow that went up to her waist. She should have made Goku walk in front of her, so she could at least move more easily by following his footfalls. 

“Why do we have to come all the way out here?” he complained. 

“You didn’t have to come.” 

“Yeah, I know,” he said. “But I’d be bored if I stayed behind.” 

“You could go see Master Roshi or Krillin or Bulma…” 

Meeting his other friends had provided Sarisha with another insight into Goku’s life. They had seemed to be just as curious about her as she was with them, yet she was welcomed into the fold with no hesitation. Sarisha’s circle of friends had gotten bigger, solely due to the fact that Goku seemed to make friends with most of the people he met. 

And Sarisha had to admit, her greatest excitement had been finally being able to meet Bulma, an exclamation that had flattered the other woman and had endeared Sarisha to her. Sarisha had finally gotten the chance to visit Capsule Corporation, a place that was just as great as she imagined.

“Yeah, I guess so,” he said. “I like hanging out with you though.” 

She stopped, turning to look at him. He cocked his head. 

“What?” 

She smiled and shook her head, facing forward. They were like little presents he didn’t even know he was giving. Truthful statements said with no hint of hesitation or embarrassment. It warmed Sarisha and she couldn’t help but keep her smile. 

“What?” he urged again. “What did I say?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Then how come you’re smiling like that?” 

“It’s nothing, Goku.”

There was a shift in the air as he moved, jumping from his spot to stand in front of her. He leaned forward, his brows dipping down as he gazed at her. 

“Are you making fun of me?” he accused. 

She laughed and his scowl deepened. Shaking her head, she cupped his face between her gloved hands. 

“I just like hanging out with you too,” she said. “That’s why I was smiling.” 

His face eased, the perceived insult already forgotten. 

“Oh, ok,” he said. “Hey, when we get there, you want to spar?” 

She rolled her eyes and dropped her hands, pushing him past him to move forward.

“Really? In these conditions? It’s freezing out here!” she said. 

“That’s part of the training!” he said. “The harder it is, the better you’ll get.” 

“We can spar…” 

“Yes!” 

“....when we’re done here and go back home.” 

She ignored his sound of disappointment and paused, squinting upwards. The sun was slowly setting and she cursed that it had taken them so long to get here. She had insisted on flying, eager to show off her new skill, especially after she witnessed Goku using flight during his battle with Piccolo. 

When they had started out on their journey, she had wondered why Goku had flown next to her on his favored golden cloud and it was an hour into their flight that she realized why. The skill was still new to her and she had quickly learned that she still needed to build her stamina. She tried to ignore Goku’s knowing grin when she settled behind him on the cloud, recovering. 

“What are we doing out here again?” 

Sarisha sighed and turned to him, fishing out a rock in her pocket.

“This is called Himelaite,” she said. “Nalani gave it to me.” 

Nalani Yizekono was the daughter of Imati Yizekono, a wealthy man who had built his wealth with land and mining rights to the richest deposits around the world. Sarisha and Goku had met Nalani on one of their adventures as kids, saving the eager young Nalani while she was out on a self-imposed expedition. She had been eager to prove herself to her father and older brother, but had underestimated the survival skills needed when exploring the world on her own. Ever since her rescue, she had become a long time friend of Sarisha, inspired by her strength and bravery. 

“I took it to Capsule Corporation and Bulma let me use some of her equipment to do an analysis of it. It seems that the characteristics of these particular minerals are resistant to high levels of heat, extreme cold, and has….” 

Goku was giving her that blank look whenever she rambled. She sighed.

“It’s really, really strong and I can use it to fortify the lab I’m building. Nalani said that it was originally found in this area.”   
  


“Oh,” he said. “So we’re going to be digging for this stuff?” 

“Yep,” Sarisha said. “First we need to find the village Nalani told me about. She said the people there would know where we need to go.” 

“Ok. Then after we find your rock and stuff, then we can spar?” 

“Yes,” she sighed. “We can.” 

“Aw, how come you sound like that? You love sparring too!” 

Sarisha tightened the strings of her hood, pouting slightly. During the Tournament, they had gotten a chance to test their new skills on one another, as both of them made it past the preliminaries and were paired up in the Finals. 

Goku had won, though she had put in a good effort to beat him. It wasn’t until she had witnessed his match with Piccolo that she realized how big the gap had grown between her and Goku and she was still processing what that meant for her. On the one hand, she admired him for it, secretly pleased to see his progress. On the other hand, the martial artist in her was annoyed with herself. At one point in her life, she had been the strongest person around and it had given her more pride than she had realized. 

“I don’t know why you bother,” she said. “You’re much stronger than me now.” 

Goku cocked his head, smiling slightly. 

“Sure, but you’ve gotten a lot stronger too. You would’ve beaten me during our match if you had pushed yourself a bit more.” 

  
She gave him an indignant look.

“What? Are you saying I held back?” she demanded. 

  
“Well,” he said hesitantly.

“I never hold back!” 

“Sometimes you do. But maybe cause you haven’t found someone to help you figure it out!” 

“Well not all of us can train with Kami, you know.” 

Sarisha sometimes thought it was unfair how Goku had been taught by some great masters in his travels. Granted, Master Ria had always encouraged her to seek out new masters, but Sarisha found she enjoyed traveling more when Goku was accompanying her. Still, it was inspiring when Goku would visit and tell her of all the people he had met, the strong opponents he had fought and the new techniques he had learned. 

“I bet Kami would train you if you ask,” he said. 

She shook her head quickly. The thought of asking made her nervous. Asking Kami to train her? What if she wasn’t up to the task? Such thoughts had never clouded her until she met Goku and realized that there were far greater opponents in the world. While Goku grew excited at such prospects, it made Sarisha wonder if she should just stay committed to her inventions and give up fighting all together. 

A sudden strong wind blew a buffet of snow into her face. She turned and pressed her face into his coat, letting the cold wind hit her back. Goku draped an arm over her shoulder as she shivered. The wind finally eased and she stepped back, wrapping her arms around herself. They continued their trek, pushing through the buffeting wind and hard snow when they saw smoke filtering into the sky. 

Goku scrunched his face.

“Ugh, something stinks!” 

Sarisha looked at him curiously, but didn’t question him. She knew he had heightened senses though she had never figured out why.

They reached the top of a hill and gazed down to find the village. A few houses dotted the landscape, almost camouflaged under fallen snow. Along the streets, there were large vehicles with a blue circle slashed through the middle painted on the side. Barbed wire fences seemed to be placed haphazardly around the outline of the village with guards dressed in combat winter gear and carrying rifles patrolling. No one besides them seemed to be outside

“Who are those people with guns?” Goku asked. 

“I don’t know,” she murmured. “Nalani’s dad tends to let people live in peace on his lands, so I don’t know what’s up with the security detail.” 

The billowing smoke came from a large metal machine on the outskirts of the village. It was latched on to the frozen ground below, while large cylindrical extensions were pummeling the ground, the earth cracking and sinking in around it. 

Goku’s nose twitched and he rubbed his gloved hand across it. 

“It’s that thing that stinks,” he said. “Whatever it is.” 

“Huh,” Sarisha mused. “Let’s go check it out. Do you think you can handle it?” 

Goku shuddered, but nodded. 

As they got closer, Sarisha could smell the strong stench that permeated the air. It smelled like something had become spoiled and rotten, a smell that made her almost gag. She covered her nose, her words coming out muffled. 

“Ugh,” she groaned. “And you smelled this from that far away? How can you stand it?” 

“I’m trying not to think about it.” 

There were two people working near the machine, shoveling what looked to be sludgy, black snow. Their faces were barely visible behind their thick scarves and goggles. When Sarisha and Goku approached, they paused from their work. 

“Hello,” Sarisha greeted.

The machine was making so much noise that they simply cocked their heads at her. She tried again, cupping her hands around her mouth and repeating her greeting louder. One of the workers trudged towards her, his movements wearily slow. When he got within hearing distance he lowered his scarf to reveal a weathered face, pink from the cold. 

“Can we help you?” he asked.

“Oh, well, Nalani Yizekono sent us this way and…”

“Nalani Yizekono? The daughter of Imati Yizekono?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh,” he said, “oh, that’s wonderful. He’s sent help then!” 

Sarisha and Goku exchanged a confused glance. The man gestured towards his companion who came forward at a quicker pace. 

“Pacen,” the man said, “this woman says Nalani Yizekono sent them here. They’re here to help!”

  
“Well actually,” Sarisha started, but the man cut her off.

“We’re just getting off our shift,” he said, “and you shouldn’t wait here if you don’t want those guards to see you. Fortunately, we live outside the village so we won’t have to go past them.” 

“I…” Sarisha started.

“Don’t worry,” he continued. “We’ll head home now and get you two settled in. Are more coming? I’d hope so, but I’m grateful for anyone we can get right now.” 

“You don’t underst…” 

But the man was already turning away, trudging back to his workspace to put up his supplies. 

Sarisha sighed.

____________

As they made their way home, the two workers introduced themselves. The older gentleman was Gilmen and his companion was his only son, Pacen. Gilmen walked at a slow pace, showing clear signs of what manual labor had done to his body. Pacen, who seemed to be a few years older than Sarisha and Goku, kept a patient pace with his father, not hurrying him. 

As they walked, Sarisha noticed that the guard’s circuit seemed to be around the village. When she asked Gilmen about it, he waved a hand and said that such things should be discussed inside. They were led to a small home that sat alone from the village, a large chimney stretching into the sky. As they entered, Sarisha nudged Goku, who had moved to enter without wiping snow from his boots. He gave her a sheepish grin and backtracked. 

“Pacen, start the fire would you?” Gilmen asked. “I’ll grab some stew for our guests.” 

“Yes, father,” Pacen said. 

He had spared Sarisha and Goku an almost suspicious glance before heading to do his father’s bidding. Gilmen gestured to a coat rack and Sarisha hung up their coats. By the time the fire was going, Gilmen returned with steaming bowls of stew. Sarisha settled next to Goku near the fireplace, gratefully letting the heat warm her. Gilmen and Pacen settled near them, Pacen keeping a careful eye on the newcomers. 

“Now then,” Gilmen said, “you were sent to help us, you said?” 

Sarisha waited until she swallowed her piece of seasoned meat before speaking.

  
“I never said we were here to help,” she said. “I said Nalani sent us this way. I was trying to tell you.” 

She looked down to rummage in her pocket, missing the old man’s shoulders sag. Goku inclined his head as he swallowed his mouthful. 

“We’re looking for this,” Sarisha said. 

She retrieved the rock from her pocket and held it out for them to see. Even with it’s jagged body, the stone had a bright, silver color to it that reflected blue in the light. 

“I’ve seen stones like that,” Pacen said. “Near the mountains not too far from here.”

“How far?” she asked. 

  
“Just a day’s journey,” Pacen said. “Could be sooner when the weather’s good.” 

“Do you know if…” Sarisha started. 

“Why do you guys need help?” Goku asked, interrupting. 

He was looking at Gilmen, who straightened slightly. 

“Our village has been overrun by the Blue Moon Company,” Gilmen said. “They came in a few months ago and started harassing the villagers before they declared that our village was now their property.” 

“I thought Nalani’s dad owned this place,” Goku said. 

“Mr. Yizekono is the rightful landowner,” Gilmen agreed. “This land may not look like it, but it’s quite valuable to a lot of people in the mineral industry.” 

“Here?” Sarisha asked, skeptically. 

“You’re here looking for that rock, right?” Pacen challenged. “That’s just one of the types of stones people come looking for.” 

Sarisha met his hard gaze, wondering at the cause of his animosity. 

“Ok, point taken.” 

“In any case, our village elder made a deal with Mr. Yizekono. Mr. Yizekono had no real interest in taking over this place, so he agreed to leave our people be, as long as he had access to our mines from time to time. Even when representatives came, they simply would do inspections on the conditions and generally left us alone.”

“So, who’s the Blue Moon company?” Sarisha asked. 

Goku was eyeing her mostly full bowl and with a roll of her eyes she handed it to him. She had taken care to eat earlier and could go longer periods without food, unlike her companion. 

“We don’t know much about them except for what they told us,” Gilmen admitted. “They’re run by a sister and brother, Jisema and Seiji, who built a ghastly building a few miles from here. They stay there while they send their goons out here to force us into labor. They claim they have taken over from the Yizekono, but I didn’t believe it. Our village elder tried to reach out to him, but we weren’t able to get a hold of Mr. Yizekono to confirm the truth. And even if it wasn’t true, they have enough force to keep most of us in line.” 

Pacen clenched his hands into fists.

“They’re rationing our food, forcing people to work in the mines for hours on end and they forced my father and I to work that damned machine. It’s polluting our land and people are getting sicker by the day. Whatever our people find, they take from us and hurt anyone who tries to fight back.” 

Goku frowned and Sarisha cocked her head, thoughtful.

  
“You see now?” Gilmen asked. “When you said Yizekono sent you, I thought he’d finally heard word of what was happening here and sent you to help us.” 

  
“Father,” Pacen said reproachfully, “even if he did, what are these two going to do? They’ve got more men and weapons that not even our own people could stop them.” 

Gilmen's shoulders seemed to sag further. 

“Y-you’re right, of course,” he murmured. “I just...I hadn’t given up hope yet.” 

Goku downed the rest of the stew, his head tilted back to ensure he got every bit. He swallowed and wiped his mouth. Then he sat the empty bowl on the floor and smiled. 

“It shouldn’t be a problem.” 

Pacen and Gilmen gave him a startled look. 

“What?” Pacen asked. 

Goku reached his hands high into the air and stretched, before crossing his arms behind his head. 

“We can take care of it,” Goku said. “Do you have any more stew? I’m still hungry.”

“Goku,” Sarisha scolded. “Don’t eat all their food!” 

Pacen was shaking his head. 

“I’m sorry,” Pacen said, “you expect us to believe that you two, alone, are capable of helping?” 

Sarisha turned to him, frowning. Her patience with his snippiness had run out. 

  
“Maybe we shouldn’t,” Sarisha said, “since you have such a lousy attitude about it.” 

“We started having problems when strangers started showing up,” he retorted, “I doubt a few more are going to solve all our problems.” 

He met Sarisha’s glare with one of his own. Goku bumped his shoulder against her, the gesture almost reproachful. 

“Pacen,” Gilmen said firmly. “Do not be rude to our guests.” 

Pacen’s gaze wavered and then he rose to his feet and turned his back to them. 

“I’ll go get some more wood for the fire,” he said curtly. 

He disappeared through the kitchen and Gilmen let out a sigh. 

“I’m sorry about him,” he said. “This has been quite hard on him. There was a group of young men who tried to put up a resistance and they lost badly. His close friend’s arm was broken and he has been ill ever since. Pacen feels guilty because he didn’t join the fight.” 

Sarisha felt some of her indignation deflate as she glanced to where Pacen disappeared. 

“I suppose it must have offended him that you made such brash claims,” Gilmen continued. “In my excitement, I forgot that the odds of you two doing anything are quite slim.” 

“Sure, there are a lot of them,” Goku said. “But they’re pretty weak. We can take them out no problem.” 

“But they have guns,” Gilmen said, “and a few automated defenders near the mines as well.” 

“Automated?” Sarisha asked.

“Yes,” Gilmen said, “robots that they use to escort some of the people deeper in the mines. They don’t want to risk their own people and the robots have their own weapons to maintain order.” 

“Do you know how they’re controlling them?” she asked.

“I’m not sure,” Gilmen admitted. 

“Hmm.” 

Goku rose to his feet. 

“Hey, is there anywhere I can get some meat around here?” he asked. 

“Oh, well, there’s an area up north that a few of us would go hunting,” he said. “The wildlife there are a bit more ferocious this time of year though.” 

“Ok, thanks!” 

He headed into the front hallway and Sarisha glimpsed him bypassing the coat rack. 

“Goku,” Sarisha called. “You forgot your coat!”   
  


“I’m too hot now,” he called back. “I’ll be back!” 

Sarisha didn’t bother hashing out the same argument with him from hours before. The door opened and closed and Sarisha shifted into his vacated spot closer to the fireplace. 

“Will he be all right?” Gilmen asked.

“Yeah,” Sarisha said. “He’ll be fine. Goku has a knack for survival.” 

“I see.” 

“And about your problem. I agree with Goku. We probably can handle it.” 

“I don’t…” 

“But even if we get rid of these men, what’s from keeping them from coming back?” she continued.

“Well, there’s…” 

“The landscaping around here is pretty treacherous to most people so it likely took some time for them to get up here and build a base in just a matter of months. Which means they scouted the area out and prepared for settling out here.” 

Gilmen opened his mouth to interject again, but Sarisha continued tapping a finger against her chin in thought. 

“Considering that machine, which from just a quick look at it, is mining some sort of oil resource, maybe? Or perhaps it’s a rudimentary power source for something else? Either way, it’s got to go, given how much the pollution is impacting this area…” 

Gilmen closed his mouth, realizing that the young woman was clearly speaking to herself. He studied her, wondering if she was capable of the feats she and her companion were claiming. They weren’t that imposing. From the orange gi the young man had been wearing, Gilmen guessed that he must be some sort of martial artist. The young woman with her long, lavender hair, brown skin and violet eyes, his first impression was that she was pretty, not a fighter. Her long-sleeved shirt and fighter’s pants may have indicated some sort of training, but the curves did not belay any type of strength. 

“Gilmen?” 

Gilmen blushed at being caught staring and cleared his throat. She was young enough to be his daughter. 

“I’m sorry,” Gilmen said. “You were saying?” 

If she noticed his inspection, she gave nothing away.

“I said I think I may have a plan,” she said. “But I’ll need to know more about your village and people. Tell me everything you can about the layout of this area too.” 

“Do you really think you can do something?” he asked.

“Well, at this point, what do you have to lose?” 

She had him there. 

____________________________________

Sarisha had finally drifted into a light doze when she felt the bed dip behind her. She stiffened, her arms tightening around her pillow. 

  
“You’re sleeping on the floor, Goku.” 

After gaining the information she needed to tweak her plan, it was late enough that Gilmen had offered for them to stay the night. When she accepted the offer, Pacen had returned but was brooding in his room and Goku had yet to return from his hunt. It only made sense he’d show up just as she was about to drift to sleep. 

“Aw, come on, the floor’s cold,” Goku whined. “We used to share a bed all the time!” 

She rolled to face him, the moonlight from the window above them illuminating his features. Thankfully, he had only taken off his orange gi, the blue undershirt remaining. Her nerves couldn’t handle him being in bed with her _and_ shirtless.

“We were kids,” she said, “now get out. I was here first.” 

Fortunately, the house had a small guest bedroom, but unfortunately, it was only able to fit one bed. It hadn’t slipped Sarisha’s notice that Gilmen seemed to have an assumption that she would be sharing the bed with Goku. It made her wonder if most people would assume they were a couple. 

She tried not to think of how much that thought pleased her.

“Please?” he begged. “It’s cold on the floor.” 

“Grab a blanket.” 

He pouted at her, giving her those wide, innocent eyes and she could feel her resolve crumble.

“Don’t give me that look, Goku,” she said, “get out.” 

She had taken out a long sleeved-buttoned up sleep shirt and leggings to wear. She regretted taking off her bra, but figured his clueless nature would keep him from noticing. It was modest enough, but she still felt vulnerable with him being so close. She moved to push him away, but his large hand wrapped around her wrist loosely. 

Kami, he was so much bigger now. At one point they had been leveled out at height, but now, everything was much bigger and broader. Sparring had become a trial not just because of the difference in their strength, but her heightened awareness of how adulthood had changed both their bodies. 

No, they definitely weren’t kids anymore. 

She put a bit of strength into her push and she was pulled with him. She narrowed her eyes as he grinned. It was clear that if he got tossed out, so would she.

“You’re so childish,” she scolded.

“Nah,” he said. “You just don’t know how to have fun anymore.” 

Her brows rose slightly in offense. 

“Yes, I do!” 

He leaned forward, dangerously close, his grin growing challenging. 

“Prove it.” 

  
It was so stupid, yet it made her smile. She drew her free hand to his side and tickled, watching him wiggle. He laughed as she continued her attack until he flailed and began wiggling away. He was close to the edge now and she pressed forward, knowing if she got him just a little closer… 

Goku moved quickly, twisting his body forward at the last second and grabbing her free hand and dragging her onto her back, pinning her hands in his own above her head. His dark eyes gazed down at her as he braced his knees on either side of her legs.

“Nice try,” he said, grinning. “But you’re too slow!” 

She said nothing, seeming to be the only one aware of the position they were in. She could feel her pulse in her throat, could feel the way the material of his pants brushed against her sides, her shirt riding up slightly in their quick movements. 

Goku was smiling, still pleased from his victory, but as seconds ticked by with no response he inclined his head at her thoughtfully. He seemed to notice the change slowly, his nose twitching as he shifted his face forward, pressing close to her neck. She inhaled, her chest rising and he was close enough that she could feel the solidness of him as he leaned down further. A heat was spreading in her lower body, making her muscle relax and her head feel light. 

Sarisha was curious and clueless at the same time. She knew what she wanted, knew what her body wanted, yet she had no idea how to react. With Goku’s lack of understanding of social cues, she knew he probably had no idea what he was doing. 

“Sarisha?” 

His voice had gone low, dropping into an octave she had never heard from her before. His face was turned towards her, his breath spilling across her skin at the crook of her neck. She swallowed before speaking. 

“Y-yes?” 

“You smell different,” he said. 

She frowned, thrown by his odd observation. 

“Different how?” 

He hummed thoughtfully, then pressed his nose to her skin and inhaled deeply. 

“I dunno,” he said softly. “It’s a nice smell though.” 

Sarisha closed her eyes and wondered, if it was possible, that Goku could smell arousal. The implications of that were both fascinating and humiliating. But she couldn’t rely on an assumption. 

“Do I always smell like this?” 

“No,” he said. “But it’s when I get really close to you. Like this.” 

He dropped some of his weight onto her, enough that she could feel the hard planes of his hips pressing against her. She gasped and wiggled before realizing that was a mistake. He inhaled sharply, his hands tightening on her wrists. 

“Oh,” he breathed. “That kind of felt nice.” 

There were too many questions in her head, too many conflicting feelings for her to process this appropriately. Besides, this was not the time or place for this. She took a deep breath.

“Goku, get off.” 

He hesitated, lifting his head to gaze down at her. He didn’t move, though he blinked slowly. 

“Goku,” she said firmly. “Off.” 

He shook his head as if coming back to himself and then rolled off of her, lying flat on his back beside her. She turned her head to look at him, the moonlight spilling across his face and chest. He was rubbing a hand absently in his hair, his brows furrowed as he frowned at the ceiling. 

“That was weird,” he muttered. 

Once Sarisha learned that Goku’s naivety was an extension of his upbringing, she found more patience when it came to explaining things that he seemed to have no understanding of. She also found herself curious to see how _he_ saw the world. Especially in how he saw her. 

“Weird how?” she asked. 

He angled his head to meet her gaze. His expression shifted, easing into the soft, curious expression he had sometimes. 

“I feel tingly,” he said. “All over and...like, there’s this energy but I don’t know what to do with it.” 

Zahra had told her that one day she would fall in love, and it would be the hardest and yet most rewarding thing in her life. At the time, Sarisha had paid no mind to the words, comfortable in her independence and the idea that she likely wouldn’t find anyone who’d catch her interest in such a way. She had to admit, at first thought, she hadn’t expected Goku to be the one she’d fall for. But being around him, witnessing his free spirit, his drive, his ambition; he had struck something in her that she hadn’t shaken. 

Still, all things considered, she didn’t think that neither she nor Zahra would have anticipated that she’d have to explain the basics of being in a relationship to whomever she would fall for. But Goku was never a conventional person.

“Goku,” she said softly. “Remember when we were watching that movie at Zahra’s house? The one where the girl and the guy were fighting that flying monster?” 

He blinked, clearly confused by the change in subject.

“Uh,” he said, thinking. “Yeah, I think so.” 

“Remember when they were hiding under the bridge when the guy pressed his lips to the girl?”

Goku nodded slowly, still thinking. 

“You said that was called, kissing, right?” 

“Yes,” she said.

“And that’s what people do when they really like each other.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“What does that have to do with this?” 

“It’s...well… kissing kind of leads to this...well...sort of….” 

She rubbed her hands across her face, recognizing that embarrassment was making the words come out in a confusing jumble. It didn’t help when he was looking at her like that. Sarisha took a breath and closed her eyes. This would be easier if she didn’t think about who she was talking to. Yes, she could do that. 

“See, what you’re experiencing is something called arousal. Your body is in a state of psychological and physiological excitement caused by erotic stimulation. Oftentimes, between two willing participants, this leads to sexual intercourse which culminates into, if done properly, a gratifying climax between the two parties.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Sari.” 

She opened her eyes to meet his confused stare. It was a very succinct and clinical response and was completely not suited to explain to Goku. 

“No,” she said softly. “I thought that would be a long shot. Look, what I’m trying to say, is like I said before, we’re not kids anymore. We’re adults and that means that our bodies will respond to each other differently.” 

“Oh...kay…” 

Sarisha was tired suddenly. This wasn’t a conversation that could be had in just a matter of moments. Not only that, Goku learned best by action and that wasn’t an option in this case. 

“Goku, let’s just talk about this tomorrow, ok?” 

“But….” 

“I’m really tired,” she said. “But I promise I’ll explain it better later.” 

He frowned, but she knew her promise would appease him. At least for now. 

“Ok.”

Relieved, she rolled until her back faced him and gazed out into the darkness of the room. There was only one blanket between them, a long itchy, wool blend that wasn’t the best protection against the cold. A few moments ticked by before Sarisha shivered, wishing she had thought to bring some sort of heater with her. She could use her ki to warm her, but then she’d be in a loop if she’d wake up from the cold and... 

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around her, bringing her back against his broad chest. It jostled the blanket around them and Sarisha’s face grew hot.

“G-Goku!”   
  


“You were shivering,” he said. “That means you’re cold, right?” 

“Yeah, but…” 

“I’m warmer than you,” he said. “This way you won’t be so cold.” 

He was right. Goku’s body stayed at a higher temperature than most and as he snuggled close, he tucked the blanket more firmly around her, cocooning her in warmth. Her toes curled against the bedding and she begrudgingly admitted that she was much more comfortable. His hand was resting loosely against her stomach, the other one draped across her own. He brushed his thumb against the back of her hand and down her wrist, his breath fanning against her ear. Silence continued for a few moments and bit by bit, Sarisha found herself drifting into the comfortable warmth of sleep. Her eyes were blinking slowly, when she felt his nose brush the nape of her neck.

“Hey, Sari?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You still smell good.” 

She smiled into her pillow.

“Go to sleep, Goku.” 

  
  



	3. Sarisha Saga - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sunlight beamed against Sarisha’s eyelids and she stirred from her sleep. She blinked slowly, before yawning and pointing her fingers and toes as she did a long, satisfying stretch. She was alone in bed and pushed herself into a sitting position, finding Goku doing push ups in the center of the room. She scratched at her scalp as she lazily watched the swell of his biceps as he dipped down, his nose nearly touching the ground before raising himself back up. And one-handed pushups, no less.

_ ‘Show off.’  _

“How long have you been up?” she asked.

“Ah, not that long I guess.” 

“You didn’t wake me?” 

“You get cranky when you get up early.” 

She pursed her lips at that but didn’t argue. Goku was always an early bird, a habit she just couldn’t commit to. Goku finished his circuit and then shifted into a crossed legged pose, gazing at her expectantly. 

She missed the look, closing her eyes as she stretched her arms high over her head, feeling a satisfied crack in her back. She tugged her hair free from its braid and it spilled around her and she swept it over one shoulder, gently detangling the tresses. The sunlight warmed her back and shoulders, a nice feeling after the deep sleep she had. She finally turned her eyes to Goku, blinking when she found him staring at her intently. 

“What?” 

He didn’t respond and her fingers twitched as he continued staring. 

“Goku!” 

He blinked as if coming out of a trance.

“Huh?” 

“Why are you staring at me?” she demanded. 

He cocked his head slightly. 

“ I was thinking you’re really pretty.” 

Her eyes widened, her fingers curling around the loose strands of her hair. 

“W-what?” 

  
“Yeah,” he said, smiling. “I guess I never noticed before.” 

She stared at him and he blinked. 

“What? Was I not supposed to say that?” 

“No,” she said quickly. “No, I...you just surprised me, that’s all.” 

She glanced down at her lap, a small smile tugging at her lips. Goku scratched a spot on the back of his neck, studying her thoughtfully. He had noticed that she seemed to smile at him a lot more, peering at him through her eyelashes, her full lips curving upwards. Oddly, Goku found himself wondering how he could get her to give him that look more often. 

“Hey, Sari, can we talk about it now?” 

She had finished detangling her hair and had begun re-plaiting it. She frowned. 

“Talk about what?” 

“You know,” he said. “The stuff from last night.” 

Sarisha’s fingers froze as the events of last night came back to her. She had been hoping it was just a dream. 

_ ‘Apparently not.’  _

“Look, this isn’t really the place to talk about it…” 

“But you promised!” 

His gaze was sharp as he looked at her accusingly. 

“I know,” she said, wishing she hadn’t. “I just….look, when we’re done with everything here, I’ll answer whatever questions you have, ok?” 

Goku crossed his arms, clearly not convinced. 

“Why can’t we talk about it now?” 

“Because it’s a very intimate conversation,” she said.

“Intimate?” 

“It means private and personal.” 

“But no one is in here but us. What’s the big deal?” 

She couldn’t explain why without explaining the whole process, which was the whole point. Sarisha took in a breath to calm her annoyance, thinking quickly of a tactic that had always worked for her in the past. 

She held out her pinky finger.

“Pinky swear, ok?” 

For a moment, Goku seemed to hesitate, before he sighed and reached out his hand, locking his pinky with her own. 

“Ok,” he said, nodding. “Pinky swear. And then you’ll explain everything?” 

She tightened her finger and nodded. 

“Yes,” she said. “I promise.” 

Goku smiled, appeased and they dropped their hands. There was a sudden firm knock on the door before Gilmen’s voice could be heard. 

“Hey there. We have breakfast if you’re hungry.” 

“All right!” Goku exclaimed. 

Nothing could catch Goku’s attention like the prospect of food. Sarisha watched him eagerly exit, when his words from earlier floated back to her. 

_ ‘I was thinking you’re really pretty.’  _

She knew there was likely a really stupid smile on her face, but she didn’t care. 

____________________

The sun was still rising when a small group made their way to the dig site, the machine still pumping, smoke belching into the sky. Goku drew close to the machine, his lip curled in disgust at the smell. Pacen and Gimlen, under Sarisha’s direction, stopped a distance away, and watched on with uncertainty. 

Sarisha had explained her plan, which was rather a simple one. She and Goku would take out the machine and then move on to dispatching the guards around the village before heading to the mines to handle the robotic guards. From there, they would confront the siblings Jesame and Seiji at their headquarters a few miles away. She had determined that there wasn’t a real threat, at least not from what Gimlen could tell her about them.

Pacen was getting rather fed up with these two, but because of his father, held his tongue. Now, he stood, watching with increasing annoyance as Goku surveyed the machine. 

  
“What is he doing?” Pacen asked.

“Just wait,” Sarisha said. 

Pacen frowned at her but kept quiet. Goku circled the machine and Sarisha nodded when he looked at her. There was a thin strip of metal that connected the whirring mechanisms. It was Sarisha’s best guess of a weak point. 

“That spot should work,” she called. “Go for it!” 

Goku planted his feet and Pacen’s brows rose. 

“He’s going to hit it?” Pacen asked, incredulous. “You really think he’s just going to…” 

Pacen didn’t get to finish his sentence as Goku slammed a fist into the machine. There was a shockwave from the force and then a loud metal groan. Goku pulled his hand back and the metal bent like paper, springs and bolts falling into the large hole. The machine fell apart, the cylinders trembling before breaking free and thudding heavily into the snow below. 

Goku turned back to them and flashed a two-finger victory pose, his grin wide. 

“H-how did he?” Pacen stammered.

Sarisha shot an amused look at father and son, then smiled as Goku reached them.

“Great job, Goku!” 

“Thanks! It still stinks though,” he said, rubbing a hand across his nose. 

Sarisha made her way to the wreckage, kicking a few pieces around as she inspected the remaining damage. 

“It’ll take a while to dissipate,” Sarisha said. “The pollution that thing was pumping out to work should be illegal. Whoever is manufacturing this stuff has no engineering skills.” 

“How?!” Pacen demanded.

Pacen was still staring at Goku in shock. Goku shrugged. 

“I’m just strong, I guess.” 

“My boy, that is not an explanation,” Gimlen said. 

“Goku’s the strongest fighter on the planet,” Sarisha said. “I guess we could have led with that.” 

“Well, we don’t know  _ that,”  _ Goku admonished. “I’m sure there are stronger people out there.” 

“You’re sure or you hope?” Sarisha questioned. 

He laughed and shrugged.    
  


“So,” Sarisha said, turning to the others. “We’ll head up towards the village now. They should be out on patrol by now, yes?”

“Y-yeah.” 

“Ok, great! Goku, let’s go. I want to get this over with before the day’s done.” 

“Okay.” 

This time, Pacen couldn’t bring himself to argue with her. From what he’d just seen, who knew what those two were capable of? 

_____________________________

Eddie had been resting in one of the patrol jeeps, his eyes closed and his booted feet on the dashboard when there was a tap on his window. He cracked an eye open to see a young woman whom he didn’t recognize standing outside the car. He blinked at her. 

“You may want to get out of the car,” she said, her words slightly muffled through the window. 

Eddie frowned, both annoyed and intrigued. She was pretty, at least from what he could see underneath the winter hood of the coat she had on. Still, he had been taught not to get distracted by a pretty face in this line of business. 

“Get out of here,” he said. 

A few of the men had paused to watch, chuckling at her. He had no idea what she wanted, but she wasn’t a threat. 

“Hey there, little lady,” one of the guards called. “I’ll play with you.” 

She turned towards the guard with a rather impressive glare and Eddie resettled in his seat and closed his eyes. She was their problem now. 

He could vaguely hear them talking and then there was a yelp and sudden thud that had Eddie jerking up right in his seat. When he turned to look out the window, the woman was tossing one of the men away from, her movements appearing effortless despite the fact that he was twice her size. 

Eddie stared until she walked out of view and jerked as his jeep began to shake suddenly. He watched in horror as the landscape shifted in the front window and realized, at the last second, that the jeep was being lifted. He scrambled to pull open the door, spilling out just as his jeep crashed into another parked vehicle. 

Face full of snow and dirt, he heard the shouts of more guards gathering around him and then, gun fire. Yelping, he covered his head, hoping to not get caught in the crossfire. There were shouts of pain and the sound of wrenching metal and screams before everything went silent. Shivering, Eddie lowered his hands to look up. The woman was dusting her hands, glancing around at the fallen men around her. She turned to him and Eddie stumbled to his feet, his hand reaching for the holster at his side. 

“Really?” she asked dryly.

Eddie, hesitated, his hands trembling as she planted her hands on her hips.

“Wh-who are you?” 

“That’s not your problem,” she said. “What you need to do is take yourself and your friends and get out of here.” 

“Hey, Sari, did you really need to throw his car?” 

Eddie glanced in the direction of the new voice and his eyes doubled in size. He took in the wild, spiky hair and dark eyes, with a sudden, horrified recognition.

The woman turned towards the man, an annoyed look on her face. 

“They’re the bad guys, Goku,” she snapped. “And I did tell him to get out.” 

“Goku,” Eddie squeaked. “Y-you’re Son Goku?” 

Goku turned to him, eyes curious.

“Yeah,” he said, “have we met before?” 

Flashbacks of his time in the Red Ribbon Army raced forward, but Eddie quickly shook his head.

“N-no! Of course not!” he stammered. 

Eddie didn’t want to give that guy any reason to go after him. Goku frowned and stepped forward and Eddie, always priding himself on being a survivalist, screamed and pointed in horror at the sky.

“What the hell is that?!” he cried. 

Startled, Goku turned quickly, his eyes seeking what Eddie was pointing to. Sarisha watched the man immediately take off, shaking her head as Goku turned to her in confusion.

“I didn’t see anything, did you?” he asked.

“He was tricking you, Goku,” she explained. “So he could get away.” 

“Oh. Huh. I wonder why he’s scared of me.” 

“Who knows?” 

“Should we go after him?” 

Sarisha mused for a moment.

“No,” she decided. “He’ll likely head back to base anyway. And the whole point is to scare them away, right?”

“Yeah, I guess. Hey! I’ll race you to the next place!” 

Before Sarisha could respond, Goku took off at a mad dash, leaving a billowing trail of snow behind him. 

“Honestly,” she sighed, but her smile betrayed any true annoyance. 

She raced after him, meeting his speed with ease, their eyes locking in challenge. They reached the mining site in no time, Sarisha doing a whoop of triumph when she reached it first.

“Hah!” 

“Damn!” 

It was exhilarating, the cold air in her lungs, her racing heart, the charged energy in her muscles. Sarisha never had as much fun as when she was with Goku. She had to focus, reminding herself that they were here for business. 

She beckoned Goku over and then crouched from their high vantage point and gazed down at the caves below. There were two robots patrolling the entrance. They were bipedal machines that had rifle attachments, their large size making Sarisha suspect they were made for strength more than speed. There were clear flaws in their design and Sarisha felt a flicker of annoyance. What scientist didn’t take pride in their work that they’d let out such lazy craftsmanship? 

A few people were pushing carts out of the tunnels, making slow progress as they pushed through frozen dirt and snow. 

“Remember, Goku,” she said. “Be careful of those people when you take those things out. We don't want anyone getting hurt.” 

“Right.” 

_____________________

Poppy still wasn’t quite sure what happened. One moment she was struggling with pulling her pickaxe out of the hardened cave wall, then the next, she heard the sound of metal crashing and gunshots. She and the other workers in the tunnels didn’t move as their robotic guards marched towards the entrance, one staying behind to keep them in place. The crashes got louder and suddenly, one of the robots came flying towards them, slamming into the remaining guard with a hard crunch. Poppy and the others scrambled against the walls to avoid the flying debris.

“Goku! I told you to be careful!” 

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t think these things would go down so easy!” 

The voices came from the entrance and Poppy exchanged confused looks with the others. When no one made a move to investigate, Poppy squared her shoulders and marched forward, keeping her axe pick ready. She blinked when she took in the figures standing just outside. A young woman in a thick, winter coat was peering at one of the fallen robots, easily wrenching off limbs for inspection. A young man stood next to her, wearing a blue winter coat and tossed one of the robots from his shoulder to the ground. He had a wild head of hair, dark spikes sticking in different angles. 

Poppy looked to the left and right, trying to see if there was anyone else with them. 

“Hey there!” 

Poppy blinked at the man, who waved at her. 

“Wh-who are you?” 

“I’m Son Goku,” he said. “And that’s Sarisha.”    
  


The woman glanced up to wave before turning back to the fallen robots. 

“How did…”    
  


“Oh,” Goku said, “these things aren’t that strong.”

Poppy lowered her pickaxe and just stared at him. Sarisha, seeming to have finished her inspection, smiled at her.

“Don’t worry,” she said. “We took care of the guards back at the village too. You all are welcome to go home, if you want.” 

“What?” 

Sarisha turned to Goku. 

“Come on,” she said. “At this rate, we’ll be done in time for dinner.” 

“Awesome!” 

“Gemlin and Pacen should be waiting for you guys,” Sarisha said, glancing to Poppy again. “See ya!” 

The duo took off and Poppy watched their fast departure, still trying to process what had just happened.

_______________

“ _ Those  _ two? Those are the ones who took out our forces?” Jesame demanded. 

When she received the urgent message that their guards at the village  _ and  _ their robo-guards at the mines were taken out, she had assumed that the villagers had finally mounted some decent defense. Yet on their security camera, there was only a man and a woman who stood outside their base's gates. 

“They must have some sort of special weapon,” Seiji said. “There’s no way two people could have taken our people out like that.” 

There was a sudden urgent knocking on Jesame’s office door. Seiji opened it and Eddie, one of their top guards, stumbled in his eyes wide with fear. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead, sweat dripping down his neck. He glanced to the screen, his hands shaking. 

“Ma’am, Sir,” he said urgently. “I would encourage you not to engage with them.” 

The siblings exchanged a confused glance. 

“What are you talking about?” Seiji demanded. “This is not the time to lose your backbone, you…” 

“I used to work for the Red Ribbon Army,” Eddie interrupted. “I recognize that hair anywhere. That’s Son Goku.” 

“Son Goku?” Jesame asked.

“Yes,” Eddie said, nodding. “The same kid who took out the Red Ribbon Army.” 

Jesame and Seiji exchanged another glance, their sudden caution evident. There had been rumours that the famed and once powerful Red Ribbon Army had been wiped out a few years ago by the actions of just a child.

“Explain,” Jesame said. 

“A few years back, I was at the main headquarters when that little monster had shown up. I mean, he was a kid at the time, but he had taken out all of our elite soldiers, and every time we thought he was finally killed, he kept coming back! When he took out Black, I knew it was all over then. None of us stuck around after that, there wasn’t any point and no leadership could step up.” 

Eddie was wringing his hands and stepped closer.

“After that, well, I heard he went off and killed the Demon King Piccolo.” 

The onslaught that the Demon King had leashed on the world was not yet forgotten, nor was the name of the hero who had taken him out. 

“Th-that’s him?!” Jesame exclaimed, glancing to the screen again. “Are you sure?” 

“Trust me,” Eddie insisted. “He’s grown up, but that’s him. I don’t know why he’s out here, but we do not want to pick a fight with him.” 

The trio glanced to the screen again, apprehension settling in the room. 

“H-he can’t be that strong,” Seiji said after a moment. “I bet I could…” 

On the screen, Goku slammed his fist into the gate, the metal screeching and buckling forward as it fell forward. They had specifically had the gate designed to withstand a tank. He stepped through, the woman following him.

“Hello?” he called. “Anyone there?” 

The woman glanced up, and the trio squeaked as her eyes locked on the camera. Jesame cleared her throat, steadying herself.

“We have to be pragmatic,” she said. “A frontal assault won’t work with these two.” 

Seiji nodded. His older sister always had good ideas. 

“What do you suggest?” he asked. 

____________________________ 

The main doors slid open with a hiss and a woman and man stepped out, their hands raised high above their heads. 

Sarisha raised a brow.   
  


“Are you Jesame and Seiji?” she asked.

Their eyes had been locked on Goku, but the woman glanced at her, seeming to notice her for the first time.

“Yes,” she said. “I’m Jesame and this is Seiji. And we give up.” 

Sarisha and Goku exchanged a confused look. 

“You give up?” Goku repeated. 

Jesame gave him an assessing look and inclined her head. 

“You are Son Goku?” she asked. 

Goku blinked.

“Yeah,” he said. “That’s me.” 

“You defeated the Red Ribbon Army?” Seiji asked.

“Oh yeah,” Goku said, laughing slightly. “Man, that brings back memories.”

“And the Demon King Piccolo?” Jesame asked.

“Uh huh,” Goku said, “Hey, how do you guys know about all that?” 

“Oh,” Jessame said, “we’re big fans!” 

“Really?” Goku asked, curiously. 

Sarisha eyed them. She did know that Goku had his own type of celebrity in the world, his feats reaching her in the village before he’d show up to confirm them. 

“So,” Jesame said, turning back to them. “We give up! We don’t want to fight you!” 

“Aw, not even you?” Goku asked Seiji. 

He was a big guy and may actually be a decent match. But Seiji shook his head quickly. 

“N-no,” he said. “I don’t want to fight either.” 

  
Goku sighed and crossed his arms. 

“That’s good, I guess,” he said. “But I was kind of hoping for a fight.” 

Sarisha didn’t buy it. 

“You’ve been here for a few months,” she said, “terrorizing these people, stealing their resources and polluting their land, and just like that, you’re giving up?” 

Jesame’s lips curved upwards slightly and she shrugged. 

“We’ve seen the errors of our ways,” she said. “This place is too cold anyway.” 

There was a sudden shuffling sound and Sarisha turned around a split second before spotting a man shooting at them with a missile launcher. She and Goku jumped upwards and it zoomed past them towards the duo at the front door. They let out a yell of terror and Sarisha moved quickly. She grabbed them a split second before it hit the building and she floated upwards to avoid the flying debris. 

“You can stop screaming now,” Sarisha said. 

Jesame inhaled deeply, her eyes staring in shock at the ground below them. She whipped her head up to meet the eyes of the woman who was holding her.

“Y-you’re flying!” 

“Yep,” she said. “And a sneak attack, really?” 

Seiji was struggling in her hold and Sarisha held him aloft. 

“Keep wiggling like that and I’ll drop you.” 

He stilled immediately, his hands coming up to dig into her arm. 

“That wasn’t nice.” 

Goku came to float in front of her, frowning. He had a man tucked under one arm, who was crying silently. Sarisha recognized him as the man who had ran off earlier. Seems like her hunch had been right. 

“C-can you put us down now?” Jesame asked, her voice trembling slightly. 

  
Sarisha debated dropping them from this height, but decided against it. She touched down and they scrambled away from her, quickly followed by the man Goku had been carrying. Sarisha planted her hands on her hips and locked them with her most intimidating glare. 

“So, here’s the deal,” Sarisha said. “No more tricks, no more sneak attacks. We’ve already taken out your men. I’m giving you one last chance to take your people and leave. If you don’t, well, you clearly get that Goku is no joke.” 

It was hard to press Goku as threatening, especially when he stood there, watching with a disarmingly curious expression.

“Goku,” she said softly, “try to look scary.” 

“Huh?” he asked and then straightened. “Oh, ok.” 

He scowled at them and they cowered closer together. 

“You better listen to her,” he said firmly. “Got it?” 

“Yes, sir!” they cried in unison. 

“Now, get lost!” Sarisha ordered. 

They ran towards one of their jeeps and hopped inside. Jesame passed one last look at them and quickly looked away when Sarisha locked her with a hard glare. The jeep took off, spewing snow and dirt as it drove off onto the path. 

Goku’s face eased and he laughed. Sarisha shook her head and shoved her hands into her pocket. 

“Guess you’ve got a reputation going, Goku,” she said. “You could capitalize on it, I bet.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“It means you could be rich and famous,” she said. “You  _ are _ the World Champion right now.” 

“Oh, I don’t care about stuff like that,” he said. “Though it kind of sucks if no one wants to fight me anymore.” 

Sarisha smiled at him.

“You’re one in a million, Goku.” 

_________________________

When Nalani got a call from Sarisha, she was not expecting the story that she had for her. 

“The Beaker siblings?” Nalani said, “I can’t believe they’ve made their way all the way out there!” 

Sarisha raised a brow.

“So, you know them?” 

“Yeah,” Nalani sighed. “They used to be mercenaries but decided to start farming minerals, looking for the rarest gems they can find. They mostly occupy land and harass the locals. They cause problems every now and then since they’ve got some good connections for muscle. Hey, where are you calling from?” 

“Oh, the base they abandoned has a phone in the main office. This place is actually pretty well stocked with foods and supplies. They were clearly planning on staying here for a while.”

“That sounds like they’re MO,” Nalani said. “Drain the land dry and then move on.” 

“Well, they weren’t that hard to take down,” Sarisha said. “We pretty much tore through their group before lunch. They hightailed it out of town a few hours ago. I’ve been working on repairing and reconfiguring the robots they left behind.” 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less when it comes to you two!” Nalani said. “But I’m sorry that you had to go through all that trouble.” 

“It’s not a big deal,” Sarisha said. “Goku did most of the heavy lifting.” 

“What about that rock you were looking for?” 

“Oh, Pacen, one of the villagers, told me where it was. I’ll head that way tomorrow to check it out.” 

“Hey! You should ask around, but from looking at Papa’s files on that place, I came across that there’s a hot spring somewhere around there. You should treat yourself!” 

“Yeah,” Sarisha said. “That does sound good.”

  
“And bring Goku with you.” 

“Y-yeah.” 

  
“What?” Nalani asked.

“What do you mean?” 

“You sounded hesitant.” 

“N-no,” Sarisha said. “I was distracted by something I’m working on.” 

  
Nalani was quiet for a moment. When she spoke her voice trembled.

“Sarisha,” she said, “if you feel you can’t talk to me, I’m so sorry.” 

“What?” 

“I just had hoped that we were close enough for you to feel you can confide in me. It saddens me to think that my closest friend…” 

“You don’t have to be so dramatic…” 

“...would feel she can’t tell me the truth about her feelings. I would never judge you, you know and if…”

“Fine! I kind of promised I would talk to Goku about adult stuff, ok?” 

There was a pause and Nalani’s voice sounded again, completely normal.

“Adult stuff?” she asked, confused. “What do you mean?” 

Sarisha pinched the bridge of her nose, wondering when she’d eventually stop falling for Nalani’s act. Sighing, she told her about the events of last night, her face warming as she stumbled over the more intimate moments.

“Oh,” Nalani said. “I see. Well, that’s one way of starting a relationship.” 

“Starting a relationship?” 

“Of course! I mean, that’s why you’re going to have to break down everything, right?” 

“W-well, I was just going to explain things, I wasn’t assuming we would…” 

  
“Sarisha,” Nalani said firmly. “You and I both know how you feel about Goku. And obviously he feels something too. It’s up to you to be honest about it so he understands his feelings too.”

“None of that is obvious, Nalani!” 

“Well, have you asked him?” 

Sarisha grew silent and Nalani hummed triumphantly.

“That’s what I thought.” 

“Nalani, Goku doesn’t think like that. I’m not sure if...” 

“He called you pretty, Sarisha,” Nalani interrupted. “ I mean, I’m not saying he gets everything, but he clearly is noticing things differently, even if he may not understand them. I think, if you told him how you feel, well, he might be able to understand it.” 

“It’s not my job to teach him things,” Sarisha mumbled. 

“You didn’t seem to have a problem about it before.” 

  
“Not for things like this!” 

“Oh, come on,” Nalani said. “Goku’s a sweetheart. Dense but sweet. You two are so cute together!”

“We aren’t some romance novel, Nalani,” Sarisha argued. “These are my real feelings and if he doesn’t return them, I’m going to lose one of the best friends I have!” 

The words had come from nowhere, an outburst brought on by Nalani’s casual response to the situation. This time, when Nalani spoke, her voice was softer.

  
“I’m sorry, Sarisha, I wasn’t trying to belittle your worries,” she said. “I know how close you two are and it must be scary having to admit something like that to someone you really care about.” 

Sarisha relaxed slightly, appeased by the sincerity of her tone. 

“But love takes bravery,” Nalani continued, her tone becoming dreamy. “It’s why I’m with my beloved Jimeji now! He was my childhood sweetheart, you know.”

“Yes, Nalani, I know.” 

“And he’s so sweet, but a coward…” 

“I’ve heard this story before…” 

“And if I hadn’t asked him out, we’d never be together!” 

  
Sarisha sighed. She knew Nalani meant well. 

“He’s a great boyfriend too! He’s kind and considerate and he’s not intimidated by a strong woman, which is nice to…” 

Sarisha absently listened to her ramble on, smiling slightly. Nalani was filled with dreams and determination, believing that things would always turn out. Sarisha admired her optimism, even if she recognized that she was more pragmatic. Yet, Sarisha mused on Nalani’s words, even after they disconnected their call.

_ Love takes bravery, huh?  _

Sarisha had never been one to back down from a challenge. 

  
  
  
  



	4. Sarisha Saga - Chapter 3

Sarisha watched with a keen eye as the reformatted robots worked along the mining walls, their weapons replaced with pickaxe attachments. She rubbed a hand against the back of her neck, frowning.

“It’s not my best work,” she admitted. “I can always look at some of the more damaged ones to see if…” 

“No! Please, you’ve done so much!” 

The declaration came from a young woman named Poppy. It was the same woman who had stepped out of the caves earlier, her eyes wide with confusion and fear. Now she stood next to Sarisha, a grateful smile on her lips. 

“I think this is great,” she continued. “Give those stupid bots something else to do besides harrass us.” 

“They were only doing what they were programmed to do,” Sarisha said. “But I can understand your animosity towards them. Right now, I’ve set perimeters in their programming, but the coding isn’t that extensive.” 

“Oh, ok.” 

Poppy said the words in a way most people did when they didn’t understand what she was talking about. 

“Hey!” 

They turned to see Pacen approaching, a wide smile on his face. 

“Pacen!” 

Sarisha watched as Poppy raced forward, embracing him. He accepted her hug, a flush rising on his cheeks. Sarisha raised a brow.

_ ‘Interesting.’  _

Poppy stepped away and Pacen approached, looking remorseful.

“You guys really helped us out,” Pacen said and bowed. “I’m sorry for doubting you.” 

Sarisha waved a hand, feeling embarrassed by his sudden gratitude. 

“Hey, it was nothing,” Sarisha said. “You should really thank Goku, not me.” 

“You helped as well,” Pacen said, “and even after I was rude to you.” 

“Yeah, well, you’re welcome.” 

“Come on,” Pacen said. “The rest of the villagers have prepared a large feast in celebration. We’re having it at the village elder’s house. He’s excited to meet you.” 

___________________

The village elder was a portly man with a kind face. He clasped Sarisha’s hands when he greeted her, bowing low as he thanked her profusely. Sarisha gave him an awkward smile, trying to quell the uncomfortable feeling of being surrounded by so much gratitude. 

She could, at least, appreciate that many of these people were relieved and joyous to have their lives returned back to normal.

“You are welcome to eat, of course,” he said, “your friend is already here.” 

  
Sure enough, Goku was seated in the dining area in front of a large table filled with an assortment of food. There was no shame as he ate greedily, pausing to wave at her, his cheeks stuffed full. Sarisha sighed and rolled her eyes. 

_ ‘So this is where he’s been.’  _

Goku slurped down a bowl of noodles loudly amidst the shock of onlookers. Sarisha pressed a hand to her cheek, slightly embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry about him,” she said, turning her attention back to the elder. “He’s not the best at manners.” 

“Oh no! I told him he is welcome to eat to his heart’s content.” 

_ ‘Your food stores are going to be feeling that later.’  _

“As for you,” the elder continued, “is there anything we can give you? Pacen told me you were looking for a stone?” 

Sarisha blinked and then nodded.

“Oh, yes, it’s called himelaite,” she said. “It’s why we came out here in the first place.” 

“Yes, yes, I know where that is. You are more than welcome to take as much as you wish. I must warn you though, it can be quite difficult to extract from the caves. It’s very strong and most of the time we must wait for it to break off on its own from time to time, so we actually don’t use it that much. I could send some people with you to help, if you’d like?” 

“No, thank you,” she said, smiling. “Goku and I can handle it. It shouldn’t be a problem.” 

The village elder’s brows rose slightly and then he chuckled. 

“Oh yes,” he said. “Yes, I suppose you will.” 

“Oh, but there is one other thing I wanted to ask about?” 

“Yes?” 

“Could you tell me where there’s a hot spring near here?” 

“Of course, my dear!” 

________________________

It was late when Sarisha set out for the hot springs, the sky melting from an orange glow into the dark blues. She knew the hot springs was a distance away from the village, but decided that she deserved the treat after such a long day. After dinner, she had left the still lively gathering at the village elder’s home and set off, flying until she saw the path the elder had mentioned to her. She had landed and began walking when she heard a call.

“Hey!” 

She glanced up to see Goku flying towards her, touching down near her. 

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“There’s a hot spring near here,” she said. “I was going to take a bath and soak.”   
  


“You should’ve told me,” he protested. “That sounds nice!” 

His protest made her think of Nalani and she turned away, continuing her walk. 

“I figured you’d still be eating.” 

“Nah, I’m full now,” he said. “That was some good food.” 

“Yeah.” 

They continued on in silence, only the sounds of their footfalls crunching along the snow as a backdrop. 

“Hey, Sari?” Goku asked suddenly. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can we talk about that stuff now?” 

She faltered in her steps, turning back to face him. There had been a part of her that hoped he would forget about it. After all, most things could easily slip Goku’s mind if he wasn’t entirely interested.

Which meant he apparently was. 

“Goku…” 

“You pinky swore,” he said, sensing her hesitation. “And we’re all done with that stuff now.” 

She rubbed the inside of her cheek with her tongue, then pushed a breath out. 

_ ‘Love requires bravery.’  _

“I’ll explain things to you,” she said. “But first, Goku, you have to understand that this stuff is really important, especially when it’s between two people who really like each other.” 

“Ok?” 

She stepped towards him, keeping her gaze locked with his own.

“Do you really understand?” she asked. “I’ll explain things to you, but, well, I want you to know that….” 

She looked away, her face warming beneath her hood. 

“I-I like you, Goku.” 

“Oh,” he said. “I like you too!” 

  
She snapped her gaze back to him, eying his smile. She would have to make him clarify. 

“Why?” 

He blinked, his smile slipping slightly. 

“Why?” he repeated.

“Yes,” she said. “Why do you like me?” 

He cocked his head in thought.

“Well, you’re strong, and smart, and fun to hang around,” he said and paused. “Oh, and you cook me food when I’m hungry.” 

Those were...well, they were nice enough answers, she supposed. But it didn’t give her much to go off of. 

“And you’re pretty,” he added suddenly. “I mean, it wouldn’t matter if you weren’t, I guess.” 

That one she definitely liked. 

“What do you like about me?” he asked curiously. 

She tugged at the edge of her hood and glanced away. 

“You’re kind,” she said softly. “And you make me laugh. You stand up for what you believe in and you always fight for those who need your help. And….and I feel I can be myself when I’m around you.” 

She peered back at him to find him rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks slightly pink.

“Oh,” he said. 

“And I think you’re cute,” she blurted out. “I mean handsome. I think you’re handsome too.” 

“That’s a good thing, right?” 

“Yes,” she said, glancing away again. “It’s what people call guys they think are attractive.” 

“Oh.” 

She exhaled, feeling the heat of her body beneath her coat. It wasn’t exactly the most romantic of confessions, and she still doubted that Goku understood the implications of it all, but it was a start at least. 

“Come on,” she said. “Let’s go.” 

  
“Are we going to…” 

“Yes,” she said, interrupting him. “I’ll explain, but I’m tired of standing out in the cold.” 

______________

Sarisha sighed as she sunk into the water up to her neck, her eyes slipping shut as she let the heat envelop her. With her hair piled high upon her head, she could feel the occasional cold chill on her neck, yet the heat of the spring caused sweat to break out along her skin. The hot water seeped through sore muscles, easing the tension out of her body. 

“This feels great!” 

She peeked an eye open and glanced to her right, taking in Goku, who had settled next to her his arms outstretched along the rocks behind them. She carefully adjusted the towel wrapped around her and kept her gaze from going lower.

No matter how many times he was admonished for it, Goku refused to swim with clothes on. 

It felt even worse now that they weren’t kids anymore. She had become acutely aware of how her body had grown and filled out, the way that men’s eyes lingered on her curves. More than that, Goku himself had finally hit a growth spurt, growing so tall that she had to look up to meet his eyes now. His shoulders were broader and the muscles of his body had become more defined. He had grown into a handsome young man and it was even more aggravating because he had no awareness of it. 

Sarisha peeked at him again, her heart racing as she noticed the beads of water that slid down his clavicle and over the swell of his pectorals. 

“Hey, Sari?” 

“Y-yes?” 

“You’re smelling different again.” 

He moved suddenly, his dark eyes meeting her as he waded in front of her. 

“Are you going to explain why now?” he asked. 

She swallowed, trying to ignore the rising heat in her body as he looked at her intently. 

“Sure,” she said, “um, but you’re a bit close.” 

He blinked, seeming to not realize how he had leaned forward, his nostrils flaring slightly. He swam back slightly, enough that she felt she could breath easier. 

“Ok,” she said and tapped a finger against her chin. “So….well….” 

  
She faltered, at a loss of words on how to start. 

“You see, when two people….” she started, then stopped. 

No, that wasn’t going to work. She tried again. 

“It really begins with…” 

Her words trailed off and Goku rose a brow slightly. 

“Do you actually know about this stuff?” he asked.

“Yes!” she declared. “Of course I do!” 

“You don’t seem to,” he accused lightly. 

Sarisha scowled at him, offended. 

“It’s just a bit embarrassing, ok?” she snapped.

“Why?” 

“Because it’s very intimate, Goku!”

“You already said that and I still don’t get it.” 

Sarisha let out an aggravated groan and pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead. She counted to ten and took a deep breath to calm herself. 

_ ‘If I can understand quantum physics, I can do this.’  _

“Ok,” she said. “First things first. We already talked about kissing.” 

“Yeah. It’s when two people put their lips together.”   
  


“Yes,” she said, “but do you understand why they do it?” 

“Because they like each other, right?” 

“Yes, but...what I meant was that they kiss to express that and because it feels good to do it.” 

“Hmm.” 

He didn’t look convinced and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. Laughing at his skepticism wasn’t the best way to handle this type of thing.

“So,” he said, seeming to piece things together. “When two people like each other, they kiss, to show they like each other and because it feels good?” 

“Yes,” she said, pleased that he seemed to get it. “That’s the basic idea.” 

“Ok,” he said. “What does that have to do with the funny feeling I had last night?” 

And here was the hard part. She took another breath to steady herself.

“What do you know about sex, Goku?” 

His face screwed up in thought as he crossed his arm. 

“Well, Master Roshi told me some stuff…” 

A feeling of dread crawled down Sarisha’s spine.

“....and showed me some videos and magazines….” 

Sarisha covered her face.

“...but it just looked like people taking their clothes off and wrestling with each other. They were doing that kissing thing too, though. Master Roshi said that it feels really good and that’s how babies are made.” 

Sarisha groaned internally. 

“You should  _ not  _ be taking advice about sex from that old pervert,” she said firmly. “He is not the best example.” 

“So, he was wrong? That wasn’t sex?” 

“Well, first off, what you watched is called porn and it’s not realistic when it comes to the actual experience of sex.” 

“How do you know? Have you had sex before?” 

She was just going to have to get used to this feeling of mortification.

“No,” she admitted. 

“Then how come you know so much about it?” 

She glared at him.

“Because I’m a grown woman who learned about it,” she snapped. “What’s your excuse?” 

“I guess I just don’t think about stuff like this.” 

“Until now,” she muttered. 

Goku inclined his head slightly. 

“Are you mad at me?” 

“No.” 

“You sound mad.” 

She crossed her arms and leaned back against the rock, feeling the heat press into her skin. He watched her hesitantly for a few seconds before swimming closer.

“Maybe we should try it together.” 

She blinked at him, pressing her fingers into the sides of her arms.

“What?” 

“The kissing stuff,” he said, “maybe we can just try it together.” 

“Goku…”

“You said it’s when two people like each other. And we like each other, right?” 

“It’s not that simple…”

“Why not?” 

Sarisha had to stop herself from looking away, determined to see this through.

“Because I want to do it with someone I’m in a relationship with,” she said. “Not just because I’m curious.” 

“What kind of relationship?” he asked.

She shook her head and Goku pressed forward. 

“Come on, Sari,” he pleaded. “I’m just trying to understand.” 

She could hear the sincerity in his voice. And if she didn’t want to regret this moment, she would have to be as honest with him as she could. 

“When two people really like each other, sometimes they decide to enter into an exclusive relationship with each other. That means that they’ll do things together and that they’ll be faithful to one another. They trust one another to be there when they need them and they take care of each other. Kissing can be a way to show how much they care for one another, and it’s something they only do with their partner. It’s the same for sex too. ” 

“Oh,” Goku said.

“It’s not the same as friendship,” she continued. “It’s a deeper connection, a deeper bond, ok? At least, that’s what I think.” 

“Do you already have that bond with someone?” 

Sarisha gave him a look and then glanced away. 

“I told you I liked you, didn’t I?” she mumbled. 

He didn’t reply and Sarisha had deemed she had given all the confessions she could give for the night. She tried to ignore the bubble of anxiety in her stomach and held her tongue from taking back everything she’d just declared. 

“Oh!” Goku exclaimed suddenly. “You like  _ me _ , right?” 

He swam into her personal space suddenly his eyes wide and excited.

“That must mean you want to kiss me and stuff too, right?” 

She pressed her lips together. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of saying it again. 

“I’m right, aren’t I?” he insisted. 

Sarisha squeezed her arms around herself and just looked at him, shifting her face into a blank expression. He pouted.

“Aw, come on,” he said. “Don’t be like that. I want to kiss you too.” 

Her mask broke slightly as she raised her brows. 

  
“Y-you do?” 

“Yeah,” he said. “I mean, that energy I feel gets stronger when I’m around you, but I don’t know what to do with it. You haven’t told me yet.” 

There was a hint of an accusation in his words and she couldn’t help her smile. He had just given her an admission of his own. 

“That energy is called arousal,” she said. “At least that’s my best guess. Have you had that feeling before?” 

“Um,” he said thoughtfully. “I kind of felt funny when I watched those videos Master Roshi showed me. But it still feels different.” 

Well, that was a relief. If it was just a common attraction, Sarisha would worry it was nothing at all. 

“So, can we try it?” he asked. 

“Try what?” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Her immediate thought was to say yes. After all, she had thought about it multiple times, especially when she admitted herself that she was attracted to him. And, he clearly had an interest in her. But Sarisha didn’t want to become some lesson for him, learned and then forgotten. 

“Goku, the stuff I said before, would you want that with me?” 

“You mean that relationship stuff?” he asked.

She nodded, watching his face intently for his reactions. He was an open book and she could assess what he was feeling by his facial expression alone. Right now, he had that wide, innocent expression.

“Well,” he said, “yeah, I wouldn’t mind it.” 

_ ‘Geez, he’s so romantic.’  _

“That would mean you wouldn’t be able to do any of this stuff with anyone else but me,” she clarified.

“Yeah, ok.” 

She eyed him, still unsure if he understood or not. She didn’t want to have the guilt that she took advantage of him because he didn’t completely understand what he was getting into. 

“This is serious,” she pressed, “you can’t just say ok, if you really don’t get it.” 

To her relief, he waited a moment before speaking. 

“Like a promise?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said, nodding. “A promise that we’ll be faithful to one another.” 

“And we won’t kiss or have sex with other people, right?” 

She nodded again. 

“And, we’ll look out for each other?” he clarified. “And protect one another?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well, don’t we kind of do all that stuff anyway? I mean, besides the kissing part.” 

Sarisha blinked. He had a point. She had never doubted that Goku would have her back or vice versa. Whenever he stayed with her, she made sure he had something to eat and he’d run an errand for her with little argument. 

“Well...yes, I guess so….” 

“And if kissing means that I’ll get that funny feeling, well, I don’t really get it unless I’m around you anyway,” he said. “And I do like you... so... sure!” 

He smiled at her brightly, pleased that he seemed to have finally understood the concept. Sarisha’s heart was hammering as she stared at him, long enough that his smile faltered slightly. 

“What? Is that not right?” 

“N-no,” she said, “You got it right.” 

And then she was smiling, a smile so wide she brought her hands to her cheeks. 

“Sari?” he asked. “Why are you smiling like that?” 

She looked up at him and he blinked, realizing that she was giving him  _ that  _ look. 

“Are you saying you’ll be my boyfriend, Goku?” 

His brows rose.

“Boyfriend?” 

“That’s what you’d be,” she clarified. “And I’d be your girlfriend.”

  
“Oh,” he said. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

That warm feeling in his chest expanded as she smiled brightly at him, happiness dancing in her eyes. It made him smile and for a moment, he forgot about what had started all of this in the first place. 

Sarisha swam towards him and pressed her hands to her chest. She splayed her fingers across the smooth skin, feeling his heart beating beneath her palm.He blinked at her, startled by the change, but not unhappy with it. 

“I may not have done it,” she said softly, “but I’ve learned about it extensively. To round out my knowledge on most things, you know?” 

“O-ok.” 

She smiled at him, her face warming as she met his gaze. Her hands slid up to trace along the muscle of his shoulders and then down the sinew of his arms. She circled her hands around his wrists and pulled him with her, back towards the seating area near the outer edge of the water. It was shallow there, a place people could sit and soak without having to work to keep themselves afloat. She had him sit and settled next to him, her hand reaching up along his neck. 

“Close your eyes, ok?” she asked. 

“Why?” 

She rubbed her finger across his cheeks as she cupped his face.

“Just do it, ok?” she asked softly. “Trust me.” 

He obliged and she smiled as his eyes shut. It was silly but it made her feel less nervous this way. 

She leaned forward to lightly brush her lips across his own, her own eyes slipping shut. His lips were slightly chapped from the wind and she drew her tongue across them, wetting them. He inhaled deeply, his chest expanding. She felt his hands come to her waist, fingers bunching her towel. She pressed her lips more firmly against his and gently nudged her tongue against the seam of his lips. Whether on instinct or silent understanding, his lips parted slightly, allowing entrance. She coaxed his tongue into movement, and soon he was rolling his tongue against her, moaning slightly. Her desire was spreading from her lower belly to pool between her thighs.

She pulled away and glanced down, her eyes widening when she caught sight of him in the water. 

_ ‘Oh my.’  _

“Can we do that again?” he asked. 

His voice had dropped an octave again and she snapped her gaze to his face, to see Goku looking at her intently. She nodded and he leaned forward, his lips seeking hers. He was eager and the kiss was messy as his tongue took over, exploring her mouth as he pressed himself closer to her. She slid her hands up into his surprisingly soft hair, tangling in the messy spikes. His technique still needed work, but it was effective.

Feeling a sense of boldness, Sarisha reached down to wrap a hand around him. Goku’s lips drew away as he inhaled sharply, and buried his face in her neck. She pumped him slowly, her surprise increasing as her hand stroked down to the base of him. Her thumb traced a throbbing vein as she stroked her hand back up and used the tips of her fingers to gently circle the swollen head. He was much bigger than she had anticipated.

“Sari,” he gasped. 

“Does it feel good?” she asked hesitantly. 

He nodded his breath fanning the skin of her neck in short pants. She had never done this before, but had done a fair amount of research on the subject. The best she had been able to take away was to use the cues from her partner to see what worked. She increased her pace, listening for indications of what he seemed to like more. She twisted her wrist as she pumped upward and Goku let out a low groan. She smiled and repeated the motion, stroking faster. His hands were switching between gripping her waist and her arms, as if he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. 

With her free hand, she tilted his chin towards her and he accepted her kiss. She stroked her tongue along his own as she worked him, feeling him throb in her hand. His hips were jerking upwards slightly, his body seeking release. Her teeth sunk into his bottom lip and he shuddered. She was stroking him steadily now, the water aiding her movements, and she deepened their kiss, swallowing down his cries. She gave one last twist of her wrist and his head snapped back as he let out a harsh sounding growl as he pulsed in her hand. 

She stroked him slowly, milking his release. Her own breaths were coming out shallowly now, her arousal heightened from seeing him in the midst of his pleasure. As Goku shuddered, coming back to himself, she withdrew her hand and stroked along his thighs gently. 

“Are you ok?” she asked softly. 

He tilted his head back down to meet her gaze and she was startled by how dark his eyes had become. 

“Yeah,” he said. 

His voice was low and rough and sent a tremor down her spine.

“What was that?” he asked. “It’s like all of that energy just…” 

“Released?” she prompted. 

“Yeah.” 

“It’s called an orgasm,” she said. “Or cumming, depending on who you talk to.” 

He hugged his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He pressed his nose into her neck, pressing his lips against her skin.

“You smell amazing,” he said softly. “Why do you smell so good?” 

She smiled and stroked her fingers down the back of his neck.

“I think,” she said, “you may be able to smell my arousal.” 

“That means you want sex too?” 

She huffed out a laugh. 

“Yes, basically,” she said. 

He lifted his face from her neck to peer at her through dark lashes. 

“How can I make you feel good too?” 

She swallowed, her senses feeling heightened as she took in the dark look he was giving her. Goku had never looked at her like this, like there was something primal in his gaze. 

“Well, you can touch me if you want.” 

“Touch you?” 

“Here,” she said, and grabbed his hand, “like this.” 

  
  


She brought his hand to her breast and he withdrew it slightly. 

“I thought I wasn’t supposed to….” 

“Oh,” she said, realizing, “no, it’s ok if it’s me. We’re in a relationship now, remember?” 

“Oh, ok.” 

He lowered his hand squeezing through the material of her towel. His thumb stroked a hardened bud and he frowned, reaching his other hand up to tug the towel away. She nearly grabbed it, almost forgetting that she had just told him it was fine. Instead, she relaxed, letting him tug the towel free, watching his face intently as his eyes traveled down her form. His brows drew down in frustration. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, worried he was displeased by what he saw. 

“I don’t know what I should do.”

She smiled, relieved. 

“It’s new to both of us,” she said. “So, just try something and I’ll tell you to stop if I don’t like it, ok?” 

“Ok.” 

He paused for only a moment before he cupped her breasts, squeezing the flesh slightly. She exhaled and he glanced at her face quickly. 

“Is this ok?” 

She nodded. Appeased, he glanced back down, watching as he stroked along soft skin, the calloused pads of his fingers tweaking dark nipples. Sarisha’s eyelids lowered, her head angling back slightly. From her own exploration of her body, she knew her breasts were a sensitive point, but it felt different when it was Goku touching her. His hands were large and warm, his movements just shy of being too rough. But it had her arousal mounting and she squeezed her legs together slightly. 

Goku leaned forward suddenly and pressed his lips to the side of her neck, his tongue drawing a path down to her shoulder. He drew his hand down her stomach, pausing only briefly at the curls between at the apex of her thighs and pushed between her legs. She was wiggling against him by then, one arm thrown across his shoulders as she pulled him towards her. He lifted his head, his breath warm against her ear. 

“What do I do now?” he asked. 

She hummed and slipped her free hand into the water, sliding her fingers over his and showing him how to rub against her. She shivered as licks of pleasure stroked up her spine. The heel of his hand bumped against her clit and she squeaked, her hips jerking. Goku blinked at her, startled. 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked.

“No,” she said and licked her lips. “No, that felt really good.” 

“Oh. Here?” 

He shifted his hand beneath hers, his fingers questing until they found the small bud. He pressed against it and a spasm had her nails biting the skin of his shoulder. 

“Yes!” she gasped. “Oh, but be careful, I’m really sensitive there.” 

“Ok.” 

He stroked her again and she moaned, her eyes sliding shut. She knew he was watching her, and could feel his heated gaze taking in every shift in her facial expression, assessing every sound he pulled out of her. He did a roll with two fingers and she cried out, burying her face into his neck. She drew her hand to cover his again, and guided the two fingers to her entrance. 

“Here,” she gasped, “put your fingers in here.” 

He fingers traced around before feeling the opening. He pushed in, not pausing to ease his way and she could feel herself stretching around him. She was used to her hands and she wiggled again at the feel of the larger intrusion. 

“Is that good?” 

“Yes,” she sighed.

“You’re all wet and hot inside.” 

“Mm hmm. Curve your fingers upward.” 

“Like this?” 

He did so, the rough pads of his fingers stroking the sensitive tissue. She groaned. 

“Yes!” 

“Now what?” 

She almost wanted to laugh. It was maddening, being in this spiral of pleasure that kept building and would be tapered off as she had to give the next instruction. She had to push down her frustration, reminding herself that this is what she had signed up for. 

“Do you feel that soft tissue against your fingers?” 

“Yeah,” he said and rubbed his fingers. “Here, right?” 

She had to swallow before answering. 

“Yes,” she said. “Just keep stroking that. You can move your fingers around a bit, but that place is the best spot.” 

“But how do I know if….” 

“Goku, please,” she moaned. “Just use your instincts. You’re doing good so far.” 

Oddly, her begging him had him looking at her face closely, taking in those violet eyes that had gone a darker shade as she blinked up at him. The plea was on her face, her fingers circled loosely around his wrist while her other dug into his shoulder. 

“Ok.” 

He moved his hand again, feeling the slick muscles clench around his fingers and on a whim, he withdrew them to the point of leaving and thrust them back in. She let out a loud whine and pressed her face into his neck, her hand moving from his wrist to bury in his hair. He repeated the motion, trying it slow and then fast, always making sure to hit that soft center. The noises she was making were changing in pitch and volume, going from loud squeaks to low moans. Goku was entranced and realized he wanted to kiss her again. With his free hand, he tilted her chin up and captured her lips, right as he pressed his fingers down hard on the spot. Her scent was thickening, a sweet almost spicy smell that filled his nostrils and had his own body stirring. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears and he continued moving his hand, determined to drag every sound he could from her. 

He kissed her deeply, his tongue probing inside her mouth and the heel of his hand bumped against her. Her head fell back as she cried out, her muscles squeezing his fingers tight, so tight that for a second he didn’t think he could move them. 

“Oh yeah,” he muttered. “You like that spot too.”

He withdrew his fingers and sought out the bundle of nerves and pressed against it, trying to remember how he did it the first time she made that noise. 

“Goku,” she moaned and he swallowed.

She had never said his name like  _ that  _ before. 

He circled the bud and she cried out, her hips jerking. He smiled, triumphant and he did it again, feeling her legs shake against him, her chest heaving. She had both arms wrapped around him now and clung to him as he continued stroking her, rolling his fingers in the same motion that had her moaning encouragement. 

“There,” she sobbed, “I’m so close…” 

He pressed his face into her neck again, breathing deeply of her scent and, following another impulse, pressed his fingers hard against her small bud just as he sunk his teeth into her neck. She screamed, her nails digging into his shoulders so hard that he winced, but he didn’t let up, his hand still moving as his canines sunk deeper. He growled, feeling her body spasm, her legs trapping his hand between them. 

She recovered slowly, taking in deep breaths as she willed her muscles to relax. He pulled his lips back and licked lightly at the bite marks on her neck, feeling a warm sense of satisfaction. 

And then she smacked him on the chest. Hard. 

“Ow!” he cried. “What was that for?”    
  


She disentangled herself from him, her eyes flashing in anger. 

“What do you mean what was that for? You bit me!” 

She pointed accusingly to her neck with one finger, where there were teeth puncture marks and already a bit of swelling.

“Sorry,” he said, “I just really wanted to do it in the moment.” 

“Why?!” 

“It just felt right,” he said, shrugging. 

She eyed him, noting that he didn’t look that sorry at all. She didn’t stop him from pressing against her side, his face nuzzling her neck. 

“It hurts, Goku,” she complained. 

He licked the spot and she gasped, startled by the flicker of pain and pleasure. She tilted her head to look at him. 

“I really am sorry,” he said, gazing at her with his wide dark eyes. “Did I make you feel good though?” 

Once again, not the best, but still extremely effective. She relented and gave him a smile.

“Yes,” she said, “you did.” 

He grinned brightly, pleased.

“So, that was sex?” he asked. “We didn’t do as much wrestling as the people in the videos.” 

Sarisha rolled her eyes and tapped him lightly on the chest. 

“No,” she said. “What we did is called foreplay.” 

“Foreplay?” 

“Uh huh,” she said. “It’s kind of what you do before the main thing.” 

“Like an appetizer?” 

Sarisha couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that escaped her. Leave it to Goku to understand things by food or fighting. 

“What?” he asked, sounding only slightly miffed. 

“Nothing,” she said, “and yes, you’re right.” 

“Ok,” he said eagerly, “so can we do the main thing now?” 

Sarisha smiled at him before shaking her head. He blinked in confusion. 

“Why not?” 

“Because,” she said, “I’ve been in here way too long and it’s late.” 

“But…” 

“Don’t worry,” she said. “We’ll get to it later.” 

She laughed again at the utter look of disappointment on his face. Goku scowled and crossed his arms. 

“It’s not funny!” 

“I know,” she said, rubbing his shoulder. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh. It’s just….you didn’t even know what all of this was a few hours ago.” 

He huffed and she giggled again. 

“Don’t look so pouty, Goku,” she teased. “We’ll have plenty of time to practice, right?” 

He perked up at that, nodding.

“Yeah, ok.” 

Sarisha had to admit, this had all gone a lot better than she had imagined. Then, she realized with a sense of dread, that she would have to tell Nalani she was right. 

_ ‘I’m never going to hear the end of this.’  _

She glanced at Goku, who cocked his head at her thoughtful expression. She smiled at him, pleased when he returned it. 

_ ‘Totally worth it though.’  _


	5. Sarisha Saga - Chapter 4

**A Few Days Later**

“Hey, Bulma!” 

The blue haired woman glanced up to see Son Goku flying towards her on his familiar golden cloud. She rested against the balcony railing as Nimbus came to float down, letting them be eye level. 

“Hey, Goku,” she said. “Haven’t seen you in a while.” 

“Heh. Yeah.” 

“Goku!” 

  
They turned to see Nalani exiting, two glasses of lemonade in her hand. She passed one to Bulma as she smiled at him. 

“Hey, Nalani,” he said, “what are you doing here?” 

“Oh, just hanging out,” she said, with a shrug. “Sarisha stopped by for a quick visit and when she told me she was going to West City, I decided I’d come with her.” 

Bulma and Nalani had been acquaintances long before Sarisha and Goku came into the picture. They had gone to the same school and populated the same circles of wealth.

“Oh yeah?” Goku asked. 

Nalani huffed and waved a hand.

“Not that she’s actually spent time with me,” she said. “She’s been locked up in one of Bulma’s labs ever since she got here.” 

“So she’s still here?” he asked. “Man, I thought she’d be done by now.” 

“What do you mean?” Bulma asked. 

“Well, when we left the village, Sarisha said she was going to visit Nalani and then she was coming here to work on the rocks we got. She said I should hang out at Master Roshi’s for a while until she got done.” 

The women exchanged a curious glance.

“You’re really impatient to see her,” Bulma noted. “What’s up?” 

____________________

Sarisha was ecstatic. Since coming to West City, she had been lost in her work, grateful for the access to some of Capsule Corps.’ best technology. Technology that had been able to refine the mounds of material she brought back from her trip up north. She had been deep in her work over the last few days, eager to build the plating needed for her lab. She’d also had a few epiphanies that had been the result of being around some of the greatest minds in the world. 

“I must say,” Dr. Brief said, “you are quite dedicated once you get started.” 

He watched as she carried a stack of metal plating over to the side of the lab, placing it in its designated spot. Once everything was done, she’d pack it up in a capsule and take back to her home. 

“And some rather interesting ideas,” Dr. Brief added. 

He picked up her idea notebook and began flipping through. It was filled with conceptual drawings, calculations, and notes from previous work. Sarisha approached him, smiling. 

“I was actually wondering if I could ask you more about your gravitron you’re developing?” 

“Oh?” 

“Yes, well, I was thinking of building one for my lab,” she said. “It’d be a good way to utilize it for experimentation purposes and for training in general.”

“Yes, I suppose so,” Dr. Brief said, “but you have quite a few specifications for this lab of yours. How do you plan on fitting it all?” 

“I was going to take a look at dimensional space for that. I looked through the research on the capsules, which was very helpful, thank you for that, and it’s been giving me some good ideas. Would you like to hear about them?” 

“Most certainly!” 

_____________________________________

“What?!” 

The shriek came in unison, loud enough that Goku winced. 

“You and Sarisha are dating?!” Nalani cried.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Bulma demanded. 

“Why didn’t  _ she  _ tell me?!” Nalani wailed.

“Goku,” Bulma said, “these are the types of things you tell your best friend about!”

“Krillin’s my best friend,” he said. “And I already told him about it.” 

Bulma reached a hand up and gave a firm tug on his ear.

“Ow! Ow! Ok, you’re my best friend too.” 

She smiled and released him. 

“Tell us everything, Goku,” Nalani demanded.

“Well, I can’t tell you guys everything,” he said. “Sarisha said some stuff is private and just between us.” 

Nalani and Bulma exchanged a suspicious glance. 

“What kind of stuff?” 

Goku shook his head.

“I’m not supposed to say,” he said firmly. “Sarisha’ll get mad at me and she won’t want to do kissing stuff anymore.” 

His eyes widened as he realized his words and Nalani squealed, delighted.

  
“You two kissed?!” 

“Please don’t say anything,” he begged. “I promised I wouldn’t tell people about it.” 

“I can’t believe it,” Bulma said and then chuckled. “So, you finally got a girlfriend, huh? I guess someone like Sarisha would have the patience for you.” 

“It’s all because of me, you know,” Nalani said. “She was clearly inspired by my love story to finally do something about hers.” 

  
Bulma rolled her eyes. Nalani caught the look and rounded on the woman with a sharp look.

“What?” she demanded. “Have something to say?” 

“I don’t think your childhood romance is much inspiration,” Bulma said casually. “I mean, you guys are only dating because he’s too afraid to say no.” 

“Well, at least I didn’t have to go on a quest to wish for the perfect boyfriend.” 

  
Bulma rounded on her, her blues eyes blazing with fury. Goku, recognizing the look, floated backwards slightly, glancing warily between the two women.

“You shut your rude mouth!” she snapped. “At least I could handle going out on my own. What happened to you, huh?” 

“Are you serious?! If it wasn’t for Goku, you’d be dead by now and you know it! You’re just as bad!” 

“Um,” Goku said nervously.

He regretted speaking up, as their eyes snapped angrily to him.

“What?!” they demanded in unison. 

“Um, well, can I go see Sarisha now?” 

While still disgruntled, the change in topic mollified the two women. Nalani took a harsh sip from her straw and smacked her lips before lifting her chin. 

“Do you have a gift for her?” 

Goku blinked. 

“A gift?” 

“Yes,” she said, nodding. “You’re her boyfriend now, which means you need to bring her gifts and things to show her you’re thinking about her, especially when you’ve been away from each other for a while.” 

Goku glanced to Bulma, who shrugged one shoulder.

“I guess that’s a good idea,” she admitted. “I mean, it’s a bit off brand for you, but it’d probably be a nice surprise.” 

“O-ok. What kind of gift should I get her?” 

Nalani tapped a manicured fingernail against her chin, thoughtfully. 

“Well, Sarisha doesn’t like sweets that much, so chocolates would be out.” 

“It shouldn’t be too big, after all, you want to save the really good gifts for special occasions,” Bulma said and Nelani nodded in agreement. 

“This stuff sounds complicated,” Goku muttered.

The women gave him a sharp look. 

“This is no time to slack off, Goku,” Nalani said. “Relationships aren’t just some game, you know?” 

“Yeah,” Bulma added, “you don’t want to become some inconsiderate jerk who doesn’t care about another person’s feelings do you?” 

“N-no,” he admitted. 

He sighed and then grinned as a sudden thought came to him.

“I know! I’ll ask Master Ria what she’d like! She’ll know!” 

He flashed them a bright smile. 

“Thanks, guys! See ya!” 

He took off with a wave before either of them could say anything. 

“So,” Nalani said, stirring her straw. “What’s going on with you and Yamcha?” 

Bulma scowled, a thunderous look on her face.

“Ugh, don’t even get me started. Did I tell you…” 

_______________________

Master Ria’s home was a large dwelling that was a few miles from the village that Sarisha had grown up around. The area was surrounded by thick forestry, with a large body of water that afforded ample opportunities for fishing and swimming. 

Goku had fond memories of sparring and exploring with Sarisha in the compound when they were kids, though he had often wondered why there was so much space for just three people. Apparently Master Ria had inherited the space at one point in time. 

It took him a few hours to get there, Master Ria’s home slowly coming into view as the sun was turning gold in the sky. As Nimbus flew closer, he spotted the woman sitting on a small balcony on the second floor, reading from a book on the small table in front of her. 

“Hey!” 

Ria looked up, her brows rising slightly as she spotted him. 

“Goku?” she questioned. “Is that you?” 

He hopped down from Nimbus, smiling as she stood up.

“Of course,” he said, “who else would it be?” 

Ria assessed him, turning around him in a circle as she took him in. 

“It has been quite a few years,” she said, “though Sarisha had told me that you had stopped by to visit her in the past few months. You couldn’t stop by to see me as well?” 

He could hear the scolding tone in her voice and gave her a sheepish grin.

“Aw, it’s not like that!” he said, “I guess I just kind of got sidetracked and forgot about it.” 

“It seems that hasn’t changed,” she sighed. “But look at you! My, you’ve grown so much! You were just this high last time I saw you!” 

She brought her hand down to her hip, showcasing the height he had been as a boy. 

“Heh, I guess it really has been long then.” 

“Hmm,” she murmured. “Well, I wanted to congratulate you on your victory of beating Piccolo at the World Martial Arts Tournament. I am only saddened I couldn’t witness the battle myself.” 

“Thanks! Sarisha said you were sick,” he said. “But you’re better right?” 

“As fit as ever.” 

He smiled.

“You know,” she said. “With such victories under your belt, no one would question if you decided to give up fighting, you know.” 

He gave her a horrified look. 

“Stop fighting?! Why would I wanna do that!?” 

She laughed and he crossed his arms.

“That’s not funny, you know.” 

___________

The floorboards creaked even as Zahra stepped lightly, making her way to the upper level towards Master Ria’s bedroom. She carried her tray carefully, ensuring that the bowl of soup, pot of tea and bowl of fresh fruit would not spill as she ascended. She approached Ria’s room and paused in surprise at the sound of her master laughing. 

Curious, Zahra entered, following the sound out to the open doors of the balcony. She stepped through, her eyes focusing on the tall figure standing next to her master. 

“Hey, Zahra!” 

Zahra slid the door closed, her brows furrowing as she studied the young man who stood in front of her. It was the wild head of hair that gave her a clue, but surely, this handsome young man couldn’t be him. It hadn’t been that long, had it? 

“Goku?” 

“Yep!” he said, smiling brightly. “That’s me!” 

He had the same bright enthusiasm he had as a child and Zahra had no more doubts. 

“Oh my,” she exclaimed. “Look at you!” 

She set the tray down on the small table and strode forward, grasping his chin in her hand. She tilted his head this way and that, inspecting. 

“You’re taller than me now,” she said. “And you’ve gotten so big! It’s quite the growth spurt.” 

“That’s what everyone says.” 

  
She smiled and released him, stepping back. 

“Well, what brings you here?” she asked. “And where’s Sarisha? She’s never far behind you.” 

“Actually, that’s why I came out here,” he said. “Bulma and Nalani said that I needed to get her a gift. I was wondering if you guys had an idea of what I should get her?” 

Ria moved towards the small table and sat back down. She began pouring herself a cup of tea. 

“A gift?” she asked. “What’s the occasion?” 

Goku sighed and crossed his arms behind his head.

“I’m not completely sure,” he admitted. “But they said since I’m her boyfriend, I’m supposed to get her gifts now.” 

Ria choked on her sip of tea, her cough so harsh that Zahra rushed over to pat her back. Zahra stared at Goku, her own shock evident on her face. 

“B-boyfriend?” she asked, startled. “Did you say you’re Sarisha’s boyfriend?” 

“Yeah,” he said, curious about their reaction.

Why was everyone reacting that way when he told them? Was it really that strange? 

Ria, who had recovered, patted her lips with a napkin and focused on Goku with a firm look.

“Do you understand what that means, Goku?” 

“Yeah,” he said. “Sarisha explained it to me.” 

Ria and Zahra exchanged a glance, before focusing on him intently. 

“And what did she say?” Zahra asked. 

Goku crossed his arms, brows furrowed as he sought out the words.

“It means we have a bond and we look out for one another and take care of one another,” he recited. “Oh, and I can’t kiss or have sex with anyone but her.” 

Zahra covered her mouth, stifling a bubble of laughter. Ria tsked at her reproachfully, even as a smile tugged at her lips.

“That is,” Ria said, before clearing her throat, “a good way to understand it, I suppose. Was this her idea or yours?” 

“Um,” Goku said, then scratched a spot on his head. “Well, I wanted to kiss her and she said she’d only do that kind of stuff with someone she’s in a relationship with. And when she explained what that meant, I didn’t mind any of it, so I told her it was fine.” 

“And do you like her, Goku?” Ria asked. “That is a very major component.” 

“Oh,” he said, nodding, “Yeah I do. She said she liked me too!” 

Ria and Zahra shared a smile. They had both discovered that Sarisha had developed a crush on Goku quite some time ago, surmising that it likely had grown into something more as time grew on. But this was rather unexpected, but welcome, news. 

“Sarisha is going to have her hands full with this one,” Zahra murmured into Ria’s ears. 

Goku, who always had a strong sense of hearing, cocked his head at her.

“What does that mean?” he asked.

Zahra winced then gave him a bright smile.

“Nothing,” she said, waving a hand. “But Goku, I wonder, do you know where such relationships may eventually lead?” 

Ria patted her arm and shook her head. 

“That is not for us to decide,” she said. “Let them figure it out on their own.”   
  


Zahra opened her mouth to protest, but closed it as one of Ria’s brows rose.

“Of course,” Zahra said. 

“Huh?” 

“Nothing, Goku,” she said. “You were saying something about a gift?” 

“Oh yeah. Do you guys have any idea what I should get her?” 

Both women thought for a moment before Ria snapped her fingers.

“There is this storage house that may have something in there for her,” Ria said. “It’s been quite a few years, before Sarisha was brought to me in fact, that anyone has looked in there. You may find something of interest for her in there.” 

“Ok! Where is it?” 

“Zahra, could you show him the way?” 

Zahra, who had been eyeing her master with suspicion, nodded.

“Yes, of course. Goku, I’ll meet you downstairs.” 

He nodded and without another thought leapt off the balcony to the ground below. Zahra turned to Ria and leaned close.

“Master, I’m rather curious, but do you really believe that there is something suitable in there or are you using this as an excuse to have Goku clean the storage house?” 

Ria took a bite of melon, chewing casually on the piece and swallowing before taking a sip of tea. She peered at Zahra over her teacup, her eyes dancing with mirth. Zahra shook her head, a smile tugging on her lips.

____________________

“Look at all this stuff!”

The storagehouse was a small building that was set away from the main house. Inside, there were rows of boxes, rolled mats and tapestries, discarded machines and their parts, as well as an assortment of other large items. 

“This place has stored items from the Master’s family for quite a while now. And every now and then, there are a few visitors who will stay for a long period of time and may leave something when they move on. Master Ria puts everything in here, but who knows what treasure you may find?” 

Goku had been so enthusiastic about looking for something, she didn’t have the heart to tell him that most of it was junk. 

“Visitors?” he asked. 

“Yes. You do remember that all of those extra rooms aren’t just for us, yes? Sometimes the villagers will stay if their work takes them too far from home. We’ve also housed travelers, like yourself, who come from time to time and seek shelter. In fact, Sarisha’s parents stayed here for a bit.” 

He turned to her, his eyes wide.

“Really?” he asked. 

“Mm hmm. When Sarisha’s mother stayed, she was already pregnant. She and Sarisha’s father stayed for a few months, right up until after Sarisha was born. They were kind people, but very quiet and kept to themselves. After her mother gave birth, they left, asking Master Ria to look after Sarisha. Sarisha hasn’t told you this?” 

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “She never talks about it.” 

Zahra moved forward, carefully moving a box down, waving away the dust that was unsettled. 

“She used to ask the Master so many questions about it when she was very young. What were her parents like? What did they look like? Things like that. They left in such a rush, I’m not even sure that they left anything behind.” 

One box was heavier than she expected and she stumbled backwards, losing her balance. A strong arm steadied her and she smiled gratefully as Goku slid the box out of her hands to set it on the ground. 

“Thank you,” she said. 

“So, why did they leave her?” he asked.

“I’m not sure,” she said. “I was there when they left and they looked very upset about having to leave her. Her mother was crying when she handed her to the Master but when she was asked why she said she could not say. Her husband had already gone ahead, from what I understood.” 

“Oh.” 

“I think, over time, Sarisha decided not to think about it anymore.” 

A sudden thought occurred to her.

  
“Goku, you don’t know your parents either, do you?” 

“No,” he said, “I never really thought about them that much. Not in a while. I was happy with my grandpa, so it didn’t bother me too much.” 

There was no indication of remorse or sadness in his face. She had always admired that about him. The circumstances of his childhood would leave many with emotional wounds. Yet, Goku seemed to have not lost his enthusiasm for life, a bright joy that was infectious to those around him. 

“I like to think that we helped Sarisha in that way too,” she said softly. 

“Of course you did!” he declared. “Sarisha always talks about you guys and Master Ria is the one who taught her how to fight! I bet you guys made her really happy.” 

She smiled and gestured to a corner of the room. 

“Well, if her parents did leave anything behind, I think it’d be in that area,” she said. “That place hasn’t been touched in so long, that’s where I would start.” 

“Right!” 

“Oh, and if you wouldn’t mind, could you toss everything out? At least the things you don’t want to keep?”

She felt bad, yet she knew it must be done. There was no way she and the Master were going to get to it and Sarisha had a way of avoiding getting roped into such tasks. Goku looked around again, taking in the mound of stuff. 

“You don’t want to keep some of it?” he asked. 

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “Like I said, we’ve haven’t looked at this place in years.” 

His brows furrowed slightly and Zahra worried he would say no. 

“Hmm. Ok. I’ll just think of it like training.” 

Zahra let out a breath of relief. 

“That’s the spirit! And I’ll make sure to whip you up a big dinner as a thanks for your work.”   
  


“Awesome!” 

  
  



	6. Sarisha Saga - Chapter 5

Sarisha had been carefully readjusting a component, ensuring that the wiring was right when she heard a sudden greeting. 

“Hey, Sari!” 

Sarisha glanced up from the console she had been working on, her goggles pulled down over her eyes. Goku strode into the lab, Bulma and Nalani in tow. She sighed. The two had already accosted her yesterday about the fact that she hadn’t informed them about her new relationship status with Goku. They had pretty much dragged her out of the lab and barraged her with questions throughout the rest of the day. When she had asked how they even knew, they had stated Goku had told them, yet didn’t tell her where he had disappeared to. That had been a day ago. 

“Hey,” she said and smiled. 

She stood up from her work and dusted off her pants. It was only midday and she still hadn’t gotten the chance to catch up from the hours she had missed yesterday. Goku approached her and she watched curiously as he tugged a small pouch from his waist.

“Here you go!” 

He placed the bundle in her hands. She opened the pouch to find a hexagon-shaped device inside. It was black and about the size of a baseball, with odd etchings on it. She gazed down at it, confused. 

“What is it?” she asked. 

“I don’t know!” he said cheerfully. “But it’s a gift for you!” 

Behind him, Nalanai and Bulma groaned. Sarisha blinked at him. 

“A gift?” 

“Yep,” he said. “I’m supposed to get you a gift to show that I’m thinking about you.” 

Sarisha’s gaze slid past him to the two women who were attempting to casually look at papers on one of the lab tables. She raised a brow. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Uh huh,” Goku said. “I went to Master Ria’s and she said that I would find something in the storehouse if I cleaned it and I did!” 

Sarisha signed inwardly. It was a pretty underhanded tactic, getting Goku to do chores like that, but she knew Master Ria had been looking to clean that place out for a while. 

“Do you like it?” he asked, looking hopeful. 

_ ‘I don’t know what it is!’  _

“Yes,” she said, smiling at him. “That was really thoughtful, Goku.” 

It truly was. Goku wasn’t the type to think of things like this, but even if he had been coerced into doing it, she was happy that he had followed through. Plus, he had shown that he recognized her love of a mystery and that was sweet all on its own. 

She pushed herself up and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

“That was really sweet of you,” she added.

“You’re welcome,” he said, a small flush rising on his cheeks. 

There were giggles behind them and Sarisha glanced past him again, fixing the two women with a firm stare. 

“Do you two mind?” she snapped. 

“I feel I deserve to see the fruits of my labor,” Nalani declared. 

“That’s really weird, Nalani.” 

“Oh, you know what I meant!” 

Rolling her eyes, Sarisha reached into the pouch, feeling the surprisingly cool metal against her fingers. Suddenly, the etchings glowed a white light and Sarisha gasped, dropping it. It fell to the ground, the shape rolling out of the pouch onto the floor. It was enveloped in a bright light and the group stood shocked as a holographic figure appeared. It was a woman, wearing what looked to be a long dark cloak, the hood pulled back to reveal her face. She had long, flowing hair that spilled around her shoulders, and soft, warm eyes. She smiled as she gazed forward. 

“Sari,” Goku said, “she kind of looks like you.” 

Sarisha blinked as she took in the woman’s features. The same dark skin and violet eyes, though this woman’s hair was a shade darker than her own. 

“Yeah,” Bulma said, “he’s right.” 

The woman spoke, though her lyrical words made no sense. She paused and shook her head. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I realize that by the time you’re seeing this, you won’t have ever learned our language.” 

  
She hesitated and twirled her fingers around the ends of her hair. Sarisha’s fingers twitched, recognizing she had the same habit. 

“Let me start again. My name is Ieyada and I am your mother, Sarisha.” 

  
There was a gasp behind her, but Sarisha ignored it. Iyeda laughed weakly and wiped at a tear that came to her eye. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not really prepared for this. I’ve only held you for a few months and now I have to say goodbye.” 

Sarisha sunk to the ground, her hands trembling in her lap. Nalani rushed forward, going by her side and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her mother straightened, seemingly trying to compose herself. 

“I am leaving you this message, because I know you deserve to know at least some of the truth.” 

Ieyada took a deep breath. 

“You come from a planet far from here and I’m sorry, but I cannot tell you the name of our planet. If you’re anything like me, you may try to find it. And I must warn you not to. It is no longer safe for you there. Even if we must now return.” 

“That doesn’t make sense!” Sarisha cried.

“I know it doesn’t make sense,” her mother said, “but it is our duty. When your father and I left our planet, we had no plans to return. We didn’t plan to come here, but we grew to love this planet and its people, while they can sometimes be simplistic and primitive…” 

There was a noise of offense which was quickly shushed. 

“....They have much potential. Your father and I believed it would be a good place to raise you. However, a few weeks ago, your father received an important message and well….” 

Iyeda trailed off and glanced down at her hands for a moment. She took a deep breath before putting on another weak smile. 

“Ria, she is an honorable woman and will raise you as her own. I can already see how fond she is of you. Be brave, my daughter, and know that you will grow to be strong and beautiful. Follow your heart and trust your instincts. Don’t be afraid of the power you possess and be wise, as much as you can be.” 

Iyeda pressed two fingers to her lips and then pressed them forwards. Tears were actively streaming down her face now, even as she continued smiling. 

“I love you, Sarisha. Before all else, I want you to know that.” 

_______________________

There were many times in her life where Sarisha sought out solitude, seeking a place away from the noise of others to collect her mind. She would disappear without notice, for days on end, only to return as if nothing had happened. 

The first time she did it, she had been ten years old and had returned home to her Master’s fury and Zahra’s hurt and disappointment and realized that, at the very least, she could at least warn them where she was going.

Now though, Sarisha had determined that there was no warning needed. 

After listening to her mother’s message, she had been overwhelmed with an urge to get away. Distantly, she could hear the concerned voices, the urgings to calm down, but she had blocked it all out, following the internal need to leave. She hadn’t stopped to think what the others had made of the revelation, hadn’t stopped to think about anything. 

There was an abundance of rooms in Capsule Corporation and she chose one that was empty, locking herself inside. This one had a large window and desk, but was otherwise sparse, clearly an office that was yet to be used. She sat on the floor near the window and wrapped her arms around her legs and pressed her face into her knees. 

She didn’t know why she was crying. Was it for the confirmation that her mother had in fact, loved her and hadn’t wanted to leave her? Was it that she wouldn’t be able to find them? Was it that she had no idea what happened to her parents and still didn’t understand why they had come and gone? 

After a time, she couldn’t cry anymore and was left with a barrage of questions and thoughts that kept slipping into her mind. 

All her differences made so much more sense now, but where did that leave her? She had never cared about being normal or fitting in, but she hadn’t realized how  _ different  _ she was from everyone. She knew just from being raised in a house of women that her anatomy was basically the same as the women of this planet. She even bled, though hers happened twice a year as opposed to the monthly cycle that other women had. She had never understood it, but had never given much consideration for having children. 

And why was she so strong? Were all the people of her species strong too? Her mother had said she would be strong and have power. What kind of power? 

Sarisha groaned and buried her fingers in her hair and squeezed her eyes shut. She was lost and confused and, she realized, more frustrated than anything. The message had left her little information, nothing to go off on. Her mother claimed it was to protect her; to keep her from seeking out the truth of her origins. 

All it had done was resurface thoughts Sarisha believed to have long been buried. 

_______________

“I don’t know why she’s so upset. I mean she got to see her mom, right?” 

“Goku,” Bulma said, frowning. “Did you hear anything her mom said?” 

“Yeah? So?” 

Nalani shook her head and then thumped him on the shoulder.

“Goku, her mom basically told her she was from another planet but to not bother finding it. I mean, she’s an alien!” 

Nalani had been as shocked as everyone else, but in retrospect, a lot of things Sarisha could do made much more sense now. Still, the idea that she wasn’t even human was...

“So?” 

Nalani blinked at Goku, recognizing that his response was totally nonchalant.

“You’re not freaking out about this at all?” 

Goku cocked his head, confused. 

“No, not really. I mean, why does it matter? Sarisha is still Sarisha, right?” 

Bulma and Nalani exchanged a glance. Bulma shrugged. He had a point. 

“Hey, why don’t you try talking to her, Goku?” Bulma suggested. “She may come out if it’s you.”

Goku scratched the back of his head, frowning. 

“I don’t do well when girls cry.” 

Bulma’s eyes narrowed.

“Well, you better get used to it bucko. Now man up and go make sure she’s feeling better, got it?”

Sensing the sharpness in her tone, Goku nodded. 

  
“Ok! Ok! What am I supposed to say?” 

“Just be honest,” Nalani said. “She’d appreciate that.” 

__________________________________

Sarisha had been so deep in thought that she didn’t realize that shadows had descended into the room until there was a knock on the door. Goku poked his head inside, his eyes finding her easily in the dark. 

“Hey, can I come in?” he asked. 

She had been in the same spot for so long that her body had become stiff. She nodded and then rubbed the back of her neck, wincing at the tension. He stepped into the room and sat close enough that she could feel his body heat, though she didn’t lean into him, like she wanted to.

“Are you ok now?” 

It was a simple question yet she began to laugh. She laughed until tears came to her eyes and he watched her worriedly. The laughter turned into crying and then she turned to him and threw herself into his arms. She buried her face in his shirt, her shoulders shaking as a new wave of tears broke free. 

“Hey!” he cried alarmed. “Hey! It’s ok! Don’t cry!” 

“It’s not ok,” she sobbed. “Didn’t you hear? I’m an alien! My parents left me here to go die and I can’t even look for them!” 

Goku winced, awkwardly wrapping his arms around her as she wept. He had told the others he wasn’t good at this. And Sarisha normally never cried; it twisted something in his stomach to see her so upset. 

Well, Nalani had said to just be honest. 

“Well, I don’t care that you’re not from Earth.” 

She hiccuped and blinked up at him. She searched his face and he had the sudden feeling that she wanted him to say something else. 

“And...um….well, your mom seemed nice and she said all that nice stuff about you...so….well, I don’t think she’d want you to be sad. Because you’re strong, just like she wanted you to be, right?” 

Sarisha straightened and wiped the tears from her eyes. She kept blinking at him and Goku felt relief that at least she wasn’t crying anymore.

“It’s ok to be sad, I guess,” he continued, “but….you’re not alone cause you have me and Master Ria and Zahra and everyone else!” 

She sniffled. 

“And you’re really smart,” he said, “I bet you could figure out where your parents are if you wanted to. I bet even Bulma would help!” 

Her eyes were watering again, tears streaming down her cheeks as she buried her face in her hands. Goku’s heart sank and he waved his hands frantically. 

“I’m sorry,” he cried, “I’m not good at this stuff!” 

“I-it’s o-ok,” she hiccupped, “I’m c-crying because I’m happy.” 

“Oh,” he said, peering at her. “Ok then.” 

It eased her fears, hearing Goku say things like that. She had forgotten, in just that moment, that there were people around her who had accepted her and welcomed her. Overwhelmed with a new feeling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in for a kiss. It was messy and she knew it wasn’t the most romantic, but it’s what she needed. He paused for only a moment before wrapping his arms around her, tilting his head down to accept the kiss more readily. When she pulled away, she gave him a weak smile.

“Sorry,” she said softly. “I got your face all wet.” 

He wiped at his cheek with the back of his hand and grinned. 

“It’s ok. I’m just glad you’re not sad anymore.” 

She searched his face closely.

“Y-you’re really not weirded out that I’m not from this planet?” 

“Nope!” he declared, then scratched his cheek. “Except…” 

“What?” she asked, feeling a sense of dread. 

“Well, it sounds like you could get really strong,” he said slowly, “so I was wondering if maybe you could train more and when you’re really strong, we can fight again?”

Sarisha opened and closed her mouth. Then she laughed and slammed her fist into his shoulder. 

“Ow!” 

Still smiling, and feeling more like herself, she patted her cheeks to collect herself. She took a deep breath as Goku watched her.

“Better now?” 

Her outburst was a bit embarrassing, but she didn’t sense any judgment from him. Besides, if she couldn’t cry around him, who else could she turn to? 

“Yeah,” she said. “Yeah, I’m better now. Thanks, Goku.” 

  
“Aw, I didn’t really do anything.”

She wiped at her face with her shirt.

“Sometimes just being here is enough.” 

“Oh ok.” 

“And, well yeah, maybe I should start training again.” 

  
“Yeah?” he asked eagerly. 

“I mean, I always wondered why I was stronger than most people and pushing myself to see my limits might be helpful.” 

She raised a brow at the excited noise he made. 

“Don’t get too excited,” she said, “for all we know I could end up becoming stronger than you.” 

His dark eyes beamed at the challenge. 

_________________

Nalani and Bulma were still in the lab and the women turned to Sarisha worriedly when she stepped inside. Sarisha fiddled with a piece of her hair, her embarrassment resurfacing. 

“Sorry,” she said, “I guess I kind of overreacted.” 

“It’s ok. I mean, it was shocking news,” Nalani said. “I’d have no idea how I would have reacted either.” 

“Yeah,” Bulma said, “though a lot of things make sense now for you, huh?” 

Sarisha nodded and then gave an awkward cough.

“If you guys feel weird about...well…” 

Bulma and Nalani both smiled at her.

“Oh please,” Nalani said, “I always thought you were something special. This just kind of confirms it.” 

“And trust me,” Bulma said, “you’re nowhere as weird as Goku is.”

“Hey!” 

They laughed and Sarisha felt the tension ease out of her shoulders. She glanced around, finding her device on a small analysis machine near Bulma’s computer. The blue-haired woman gave her a sheepish smile.

“I figured I’d run some tests on it,” she said, “maybe get some answers. Sorry, I guess I should have asked.” 

“No,” Sarisha said, “if the roles were reversed I’d be eager to learn more too. Did you find anything?” 

“Not much,” Bulma said, turning to her computer, “there seems to be some biolock on it, which explains why it activated when you touched it. But the technology is something I’ve never seen before.” 

Sarisha moved forward, standing behind Bulma’s chair as she took in the readings on the computer. 

“Maybe we can do some tests to see if there’s any type of homing beacon…” she said. 

“...then we could see if we can redirect the signal….” Bulma added.

“....even if it’s a recording there has to be some sort of…” 

Goku sighed as he glanced at Nalani.

“I’m not following any of this.” 

Nalani smiled and crossed her arms.

“Me either,” she said, “but at least Sarisha’s bouncing back it seems. I hope it doesn’t keep bothering her.” 

Goku cocked his head as he took in Sarisha’s determined expression, the way hers eyes lit up when she had found a problem that needed to be solved. 

“She’ll be fine,” he said assuredly. “I just know it.” 


	7. Sarisha Saga - Chapter 6

A few days passed, and Sarisha, filled with a renewed determination and sense of purpose, returned home with her materials and began to work on constructing her lab. She lived in a small home that was quite hard to find, hidden by the thick canopy of trees. It was only one story tall with two large windows in the front. Sarisha had decided on this secluded spot more to seek solitude than by any adverse reason. The area had good soil for her garden and wasn’t too encroaching in the nearby wildlife’s habitats. She had no fences or posts as markers and it was by memory that Goku always managed to find it.

Goku never had a problem finding ways to entertain himself, but as the days went by, he became curious to see if Sarisha would resurface from her work. It was late into the afternoon when he flew to her home and he wondered if he could get her to make some dinner. 

He rapped his knuckles on the front door and it swung inward, and a spherical robot floated into view. It was the size of a volleyball and a visor of pixelated eyes blinked at him. 

“Hey, Api!” Goku said brightly. “Have you seen Sarisha?” 

“She is working in her lab,” Api replied. “Would you like me to take you there?” 

Goku sighed. So much for her being done. He heard a sudden beeping noise and realized it was coming from Api. 

“What is that?” he asked. 

“Sarisha is receiving a call,” Api replied. 

Api led him inside and through the living room, then down a long hall. On the right, there was a nondescript door. Api floated forward and then unfolded a long, thin mechanical arm and hand from its body and pressed a few buttons with a keypad. Goku watched on with curiosity. None of this had been here a few days ago. 

The keypad blinked green and then the door swung inward. Api turned back towards him. 

“Watch your step,” it said. “We will be traveling through a small pocket dimension so it won’t do for you to get lost.” 

“Oh ok.” 

Goku had no idea what the little robot was talking about, but he followed anyway. In a flash of light he was standing inside of a wide expanse of white space, metal sheeting plated along the ground.

“Wow,” Goku said in amazement, “this place is huge!” 

In a burst of curious energy, he ran forward and found that the door he had walked through disappeared from view. It reminded him of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, though he could see that this room ended at a large console. Bits of metal and machine parts were strewn about the area and blueprints littered the ground. 

Goku skidded to a stop when he saw Sarisha pull herself from the middle of the console, and push her goggles up her face. Her hair was braided, and she wore a green tank top and black fighter pants and boots. She held a round object from the console and settled on the ground in a cross legged position. 

The sudden beeping returned and Goku turned to see Api float towards him. 

“Hey, Sarisha!” 

She didn’t respond, intent on working on the object in her lap, carefully pulling out a few wires. He strode towards her and then squatted until he was directly in front of her. He reached a finger out and poked her in the forehead. He ducked the fist that flew towards him, grinning as she blinked at him. 

“Api is beeping.” 

She turned to Api, who was indeed, still beeping. It floated towards her and she reached out a hand to press a finger against its side. There was a pause and then Zahra’s voice came through.

“My goodness, I didn’t think I’d ever get a hold of you.” 

Sarisha sighed and placed her work on the ground before standing.

“Sorry,” she said. “I was working.”

“I had assumed.” 

“What’s up?” Sarisha asked.

“Well, first of all, I got a call from Nalani and she told me about what happened.” 

Sarisha tossed a few stray wires and said nothing. 

“Sarisha,” Zahra said after a moment, “we don’t think any differently of you, you know. And if you want to talk about anything, I’m always here. The Master and I both are.” 

“I know,” she said softly. “I’m sorry, I know I should’ve called but...well, once I got started in my work I just lost track of time.” 

“Still though…” 

“I know, I know,” Sarisha sighed. “I really am sorry. And I know how much you guys care.” 

Zahra made a noise of satisfaction. 

“Now then,” Zahra continued, “we heard about this party and while the Master is fine with…”

“Party? What party?” she asked, confused. “Goku, don’t touch that!” 

Sarisha smacked Goku’s hand away from a console button. He pouted at her and she rolled her eyes. 

“Bulma and Nalani are hosting a party for you,” Zahra said, “they believe that it will be a good way to lift your spirits.” 

“I don’t need cheering up,” Sarisha said, “and I’m not interested in some party.” 

“Sarisha, don’t pout.” 

“I’m not pouting!” 

“She’s pouting,” Goku confirmed. 

He ducked the punch she threw at him, grinning as they scuffled slightly. Zahra sighed, recognizing the sounds, but was undeterred from finishing her conversation. It seemed some things didn’t change. 

“In any case, I think it’s a lovely idea.” 

“I’m not interested in a party!” 

She leapt out of the way of a punch, rolling on her heels and swinging her leg out in a kick. Goku dodged it and he grabbed her ankle and tossed her away. Api followed after, carrying the call along with her. 

“I think it’s a very nice thing that your friends want to do for you,” Zahra said. “Saying no makes it seem almost as if you’re still upset about what you’ve learned and have no interest in how much people care about you.” 

Goku grabbed her from behind and she slammed an elbow into his gut, winding him slightly, and used the opening to grab his arm and toss him over her shoulder. 

“Sarisha? Are you listening?” 

  
She turned to Api and tossed her braid over one shoulder.

“Yes,” she said, only slightly out of breath. “I’m here, but I’m a bit busy at the moment.”

Sarisha yelped as she was tackled from behind, twisting her body at the last second so she landed on her side instead of her face. 

“Well, it’s your fault for slacking on your training,” Zahra said mildly. “I am assuming Goku’s winning.” 

“Yep!” he said smugly. “And I told her the same thing.”

“Shut up, Goku! And get off!” 

He had her effectively pinned, rolling her until she was on her stomach, keeping his grip on her arms as he trapped them behind her back. 

“I’ll let go if you say you’ll go to the party.” 

“What do you care?” 

“There’ll be food there,” he said simply. “And it’ll probably be fun.” 

She wiggled beneath him, trying to throw him off her, but he stilled her movements, his grip tightening. She let out a noise of annoyance.

“Fine!” she snapped. “I’ll go!” 

“Excellent!” Zahra said. “You clearly have your hands full, so I’ll talk to you later.”

“Great,” Sarisha grunted, still struggling to push Goku off. 

Zahra chuckled and the call disconnected. 

“That was a dirty move,” she said. “I was having a conversation, you know.” 

“You were wide open!” 

She looked at him over her shoulder.

“Are you gonna let me up?” 

He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. She had to abide by the unspoken rule.

“Ok,” she huffed, “you win.” 

He laughed triumphantly and released her, moving back so she could sit up. He stood up and held out his hand. She accepted it, letting him pull her to her feet. Sarisha eyed him, then smiled and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. He didn’t resist when she drew his head down towards her, accepting the kiss as she lightly brushed her lips along his own. 

The kiss started chaste, just a light touch of their lips together as her eyes slid shut. She drew her tongue across his bottom lip and his mouth opened allowing access. She swept her tongue inside, her nails scraping gently against the nape of his neck. He pressed himself closer to her as he took over, deepening the kiss. His tongue traced along her own, the heat building, as his fingers dug into the flesh of her hips, a groan spilling from him. She pulled back, swallowing as she tried to control the building desire in her. Goku drew his lips to trace the shell of her ear and then down her neck, nipping lightly at her throbbing pulse. Her hands slid down to his shoulders, her fingers tightening in the material of his gi. 

One thing Goku had always excelled at was mastering a technique once he learned it. That included making out, something he got better at every time, learning her body to figure out what she liked.

He pressed his forehead against her shoulder and let out a breath through his teeth. 

“Sari,” he said softly. “I feel all tingly again.” 

Sarisha smiled and patted his hair, her fingers stroking through the soft spikes. 

“That’s a good thing, I think,” she said. 

“Can we do that sex stuff now?” he asked, peering at her hopefully. 

He hadn’t asked her about it in some time and for a moment she’d thought he’d forgotten about it. Or lost interest. 

“You still want to?” she asked hesitantly. “Even though I’m not human?” 

He cocked his head. 

  
“Why should that matter?” he asked. “You’re just Sarisha to me.” 

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. It was so easy to be in love with him sometimes. 

  
“Hmm, well, how about I make you dinner for now?” 

“Ok!” 

She disentangled herself from him reluctantly, noting how his fingers tightened in the material of her shirt before letting go. 

“How’d you get in here, by the way?” she asked. 

“Api brought me.” 

She sent a look at the bot who beeped nervously. 

“This environment isn’t completely stable,” she said. “Working with dimensional space can be tricky if your calculations aren’t right. I mean, my calculations are but…” 

  
“It worked though, right?” he asked. “Why is it so big in here anyway?” 

“I was thinking I need enough space to build my lab and maybe have a good training space for you.” 

His eyes widened in excitement. 

“Training space?” 

“Yep,” she said and patted the control panel. “I got some notes from Dr. Brief and Bulma to build a gravitron. I’m thinking I can even modify it to turn into a simulation space. That way I can alter the environment when it comes to training or my experiments. Seeing as my house isn’t that big, I don’t have the luxury of having a lot of labs like at Capsule Corp., so if I measured the dimensional space and developed areas where…” 

She trailed off at his blank look. 

“A lot of space to do science stuff and to train.” 

“Heh. Ok. Say, I was wondering, are you going to stay in this area?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t mind coming this way, but, well, I was wondering if maybe you could move to Mt. Pauzo, so I can be closer to Grandpa Gohan’s house? That way I can just stay at your place?” 

She blinked at him, a smile growing.

“Goku, are you asking to move in with me?” 

“Huh? Oh, well I guess so. I mean, I  _ am _ here most of the time.” 

Goku watched as she fiddled her fingers through the loose strand of her braid, her scent spiking again.

“That’s such a big move in our relationship.” 

“It is?” he asked.

She nodded. 

“Oh,” he said. “Um, well do you not want to?” 

“No,” she said quickly. “I mean, if you want to live together….that’s fine.” 

She lifted her chin. 

“You’d have to help around the house more though. And help me with getting food and things like that.” 

“Hmm. Okay.” 

She clapped her hands together, delighted.

“Okay!” 

  
  



	8. Sarisha Saga - Chapter 7

Zahra taught her how to cook at an early age and Sarisha, always eager to learn any skill she deemed useful, had attended the lessons attentively. She didn’t find the task that difficult, especially considering recipes were simply another type of science to her. Even creating her own recipes was like an experiment; determining what worked and what didn’t, getting the measurements just right and adjusting for taste and flavors. 

Yet, she found a new joy in the activity, especially considering how much Goku loved to eat. She learned that while there was definitely a quantity effort for making him a meal, there was still quality to be had. He actually had preferences to things he liked, textures he didn’t and dishes he found to be more appetizing. 

She enjoyed cooking for him because it made her a better cook by necessity. Even if it was a lot of work. A few hours later and she had laid out quite the spread, one Goku had devoured with much enthusiasm. She utilized local game and vegetables for her garden in her cooking, but as she absently watched him eat, she realized that it may not be enough anymore if they were going to be living together. 

“Whoo! That was great!” 

Goku leaned back in his seat, patting his stomach appreciatively. Sarisha gazed at the pile of dishes with a sense of satisfaction and exasperation. 

“You know, while my theory that you eat so much is due to your high metabolism, which makes sense as your power level is quite high and therefore you would require a lot of intake to maintain these energy stores, I’ve begun to wonder why it is you have such a high power level in the first place.” 

“You think a lot about this stuff, huh?” 

She began gathering dishes, not missing the hint of amusement in his tone. 

“I guess so,” she admitted. “But aren’t you a little curious why you’re different?” 

His arms flexed as he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back in his seat. He carefully balanced on the last two legs of the chair. 

“Not really.” 

“Not even a little?” 

“Sometimes, I guess,” he admitted. “But it doesn’t bother me.” 

She studied him for a moment and he cocked his head. 

“What?” 

“Sometimes, I wish I was as carefree as you, Goku.” 

“Heh, Krillin says that sometimes too.” 

Smiling, she went into the kitchen with her load and began washing dishes. A familiar beeping noise sounded and Api floated towards her.

“It’s Nalani.” 

She nodded and the call connected.

“So while, I’m so glad you’re going to be joining us at the party,” Nalani said, “I realized that you probably don’t have anything to wear.” 

“I have…” 

“Something a bit more fashionable,” Nalani interrupted. 

“First of all, I am very fashionable. It just differs from everyone else’s.” 

“If you say so.” 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Goku pass by in the hall, likely headed towards her living room. He didn’t watch tv that much, but had no problem using it as a way of entertaining himself when he had nothing else to do. 

“Second of all, why do I need an outfit for this party? I mean, it’s just going to be the usual group, isn’t it?” 

“Yes,” Nalani said, “but it’ll be the first party that you and Goku will go as a couple!” 

Sarisha rolled her eyes. 

“I know you’re rolling your eyes at me,” Nalani sniffed, “but it’s still important.” 

“Why doesn’t he have to get an outfit?” 

“I mean, I suppose we can find him something while we’re out.” 

Ok, so that tactic didn’t work.

“I don’t think it’ll make much of a difference,” Sarisha said, trying another route. “I mean, Goku doesn’t care about clothes or anything like that. He probably won’t even notice.” 

“That’s why we have to find an outfit that even  _ he  _ will notice, right?’ Nalani asked. “Oh, come on, it’ll be fun! Bulma is coming with us too!” 

“Nalani, I think you two forget that I’m not an heiress with loads of cash, ok? I’m barely getting by selling inventions to upkeep what I have now.” 

“No, but you’re best friends with an heiress so it’s basically the same thing.” 

“Nalani…”

“Look, I know you don’t like owing people, so think of it as a gift. A ‘I don’t care that you’re from another planet and you’re still my best friend and I support you’ gift. 

Despite herself, Sarisha smiled. 

“Ok,” she agreed, “I’ll go.” 

“Awesome! We can go tomorrow afternoon. We’ll even make it a sleepover!”

“Great.” 

“Try to sound more enthusiastic, yeah?” 

“Great!” 

“Ugh, tone down the sarcasm!” 

Sarisha chuckled. She hung up the call and finished up the dishes with an efficient speed. She left the kitchen and found Goku in the living room, looking completely at home as he relaxed on the sofa, watching some sort of boxing match. She leaned against the doorframe, contemplative. 

In the span of a few weeks, her life had in one part changed and the other part stayed the same. Throughout it all, Goku had remained a constant, whether due to his nature or something else, she still wasn’t sure. Perhaps she was just as familiar to him as he was to her. 

Still, even if they weren’t together in the romantic sense, Sarisha believed that Goku would still be the friend to her he had always been. He was just wired that way, it seemed. 

“Hey, Goku.” 

He looked up at her, eyes curious.

“You still want to learn about sex right?” 

He straightened, interest evident in his gaze.

“Yeah!” 

She beckoned him with one finger.

“Come with me.” 

Nalani would likely advise her that their first time should be some overly planned out romantic affair. But Sarisha didn’t really care for that type of fanfare and it’d likely go over Goku’s head anyway. She wanted to do it this way, on her own terms, when they were comfortable with each other. 

She brought him into her bedroom, which if she had planned ahead, wouldn’t have been as messy. As it was currently, she had gadgets and notebooks spread about on a desk in the corner of the room and her bookshelf definitely needed to be organized. At least she kept her drawers and closet in neat order, as well as the bed, the largest piece of furniture in the room as she liked to sleep comfortably. 

She sat on it now and patted the space next to her. Goku sat at his designated spot and she drew him towards her. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his own. He returned her kiss readily, opening his mouth when she slid her tongue across his bottom lip. She swept her tongue along the column of his mouth, tasting him. She coaxed his tongue into movement and soon he was rolling his tongue against her, moaning slightly. He grasped her around her waist, tugging her closer. Her hands had gripped his broad shoulders, her fingers tightening in the material of his gi. 

She pulled away, gently brushing her lips against his before setting back. She opened her eyes and was met with his half-lidded gaze. His dark eyes were intense as they gazed at her.

“You’re getting a lot better at that,” she murmured.

“Yeah?” 

She hummed and leaned forward, resuming the kiss, feeling her desire grow. She let her hand drop into his lap, gently feeling the bulge beneath the material of his pants. When she pulled away this time, she dragged her lips down his neck, her tongue tracing a pattern against the corded muscle. He shuddered, his fingers tightening their grip, her shirt twisting in his hands. She pulled away and he made a noise of protest. 

“Hang on,” she said. “I’m not stopping, but you’ll need to take your clothes off.” 

“Like at the hot spring?” 

“Yes,” she said, smiling. 

He compiled without complaint, pulling off his gi, the weight of it thumping against her bedroom floor. He pulled out of his pants and blue boxers, his boots already being discarded some time before. After he finished undressing, she urged him towards the head of her bed, her eyes sweeping to take him in fully. She had seen him shirtless and sweaty many times, his body pushed to exertion during a sparring match. She had refused to let it distract her before, but now she allowed herself to take him in. Despite his power, Goku’s build wasn’t as massive as some of the bulkier fighters she had encountered. Yet his body was clearly defined, toned by his daily training and impressive in its own right. And now, he was hers to explore. 

She gave him a kiss, taking the time to explore his mouth again before working her lips down lower. Her tongue traced the pulsing vein in his neck, before biting down. Hands shot up to grip her and she licked the spot gently. 

“Now we’re even,” she said teasingly. 

He was giving her that dark look again, his gaze intense as he watched her. Then it shifted as she drew her hands down his sides and he wiggled with laughter. 

“That tickles!” 

She grinned and leaned forward, peppering kisses down his chest. Soon he went from laughter to groans, his hands flexing in the material of her bedding. Her tongue flicked across his nipple, circling the hardening peak. Another groan escaped his lips and she switched to his next one and offered it the same treatment. She gradually worked her way lower, her tongue tracing the hardened rows of his stomach and dipped into his navel, feeling him squirm beneath her. She pulled away to assess her work.

His body was warm beneath her touch, his skin flushed wherever she had bit down or sucked too long. His erection jutted proudly, the tip glistening with precum. She could see it more clearly now and she was suddenly relieved that she hadn’t glimpsed him well the last time. 

She may have been too intimidated. 

But as it was, she took him in hand, feeling the familiar weight of him in her palm. She moved her hand slowly, trying to remember the pattern he seemed to respond to. She stroked down his length, and cupped his balls in her other hand, handling him gently. She watched his face as she stroked him, watching the tension gather in his neck and arms, able to see the muscles in his thighs and stomach clench. 

“Sari,” he moaned. 

She hummed, alternating her pace between fast and slow, watching with intense interest as he got lost in the pleasure. His hips began to thrust upwards, chasing his release in her hands. A sudden thought came to her and she stopped her motions. 

The look he gave her made her breath hitch. 

“Why did you stop?”

She licked her lips, meeting his hungry gaze. 

“I’m going to show you what a blowjob is.”

“Blowjob?”

She adjusted her position and lowered herself, his erection bobbing in front of her. She could do this, of course. It didn’t matter what his size was or that she only had images and videos as a reference.

Determined, she leaned forward and gently licked the tip, curious at the taste. His eyes widened slightly but his gaze stayed focused on her. She licked him again, stroking her tongue up and down his shaft before swirling it on the tip again. 

_ ‘Just take it slow.’  _

Goku was responding well enough, making these groaning noises just by the touch of her lips to him. She imagined that everything was just as heightened for him as it was for her, especially as he had never felt such sensations before. Growing bolder, she took him into her mouth, working him slowly, getting used to the feel of him. 

“Sari!” 

She liked how he said her name and worked a bit more of him in her mouth, trying to ignore the awkward feeling of inexperience. She found that her saliva allowed her to work him more easily into her mouth and she pushed down a little farther before pulling back up. She sucked lightly on the tip, before repeating the motion again. Suddenly, his hands buried in her hair, and he growled as he pushed her head back down. She gagged around him, before quickly controlling herself and pushing back up. Letting out a cough, she glared at him.

“Not so rough, Goku.”

“S-sorry. But can you do that again?” 

She let out a breath, feeling saliva drip down her chin. He was a mess in front of her, eyes looking wild, his erection slick and bobbing in front of her. 

“Yes, but don’t push so hard.” 

  
“Ok.” 

She eased him back into her mouth, moving faster this time. His fingers went into her hair again, 

the strands of her hair pulled tight around his fingers. If she had been a normal person, it would have caused a lot of pain, but as it was she just felt the pressure. She slid up, circled the head of him with her tongue before swallowing him back down. His hips bucked up, as he attempted to quicken the pace. She anticipated it this time, and moved her mouth back up before he shoved too deep. 

She continued working him, her head bobbing, encouraged by his moans and the sound of her name on his lips. His energy spiked and she knew he was close. She swallowed him down one last time and groaned before exploding in her mouth, his back arching. 

She waited until he relaxed before she pulled her lips off, licking him clean. Her eyes flickered to his face, where his eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. He had loosened some strands free from her braid, and she swept the loose strands from her face. She pushed herself up and wiped at her mouth, watching as he regained himself through deep breaths. He sat up as he opened his eyes. 

“Was that good?” she asked. 

He grabbed her, dragging her into his lap and crushed his lips to her. He kissed her hungrily, his hands curving around her waist. When he pulled away, his eyes were heavy with lust and excitement. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Is there more?” 

“Y-yes.” 

It was startling, the shift in him. Though he clearly still needed instruction, there was something primal in his gaze. He glanced down to her shirt and he grabbed a fistful of it. When he began pulling, her eyes widened.

“Don’t you dare…”

There was a loud rip as the material gave way and her shirt was pulled from her. She was left clad in only her bra and pants. 

“Goku!” 

“Sorry,” he said. 

The tone and grin showed he wasn’t sorry at all. This was the side of Goku that was coming out more often in moments like this, a sexually charged energy about him that made her breathless. She let him roll her onto her back, his body braced above her. She was curious to see what he would do next, but he seemed to have decided to mimic her actions from earlier. He dropped his lips to her neck, pressing a kiss before working his way lower. His fingers hooked in her bra and with another rendering rip it was in tatters. 

She was really going to teach him how to take off bras or her wardrobe budget was going to take a huge hit. 

He ignored her glare as he tossed the fabric from him, his eyes trained lower. He lowered his lips to her dark nipple, sucking it into his mouth and she arched her back, moaning. She buried her fingers into his hair, gasping when she felt his teeth lightly graze the soft flesh. His tongue circled lazily a few times and then he bit down. 

“Ah!” 

His eyes flickered up to her face, but when she didn’t push him away he switched to her other breast, and gave it the same treatment. Her breasts were throbbing by the time he moved on, his tongue tracing a pattern against her stomach. When his hands began tugging at her pants, she pushed him away. 

“You are not ripping these,” she said. 

He watched impatiently as she wiggled out of her pants and underwear, immediately resettling when she had tossed them away. His hands slid to her thighs and parted her legs. He gazed down, his nostrils flaring.

“Oh,” he murmured. “Your scent is really strong here.” 

His eyes flickered up to meet hers. 

“That means you like this, right?” 

She had to swallow before answering.

“Yes.” 

“Can I lick you down here?” he asked. “Like you did me?” 

She nodded, her fingers already curling in her comforter. He lowered himself to settle between her thighs, and she shifted until her legs rested more comfortably on his shoulders. He leaned forward and gave an experimental lick along her folds and seeming to find her taste acceptable, gave a few more. Sarisha let her head fall back against the bed, her eyes sliding shut as she let herself get lost in sensations. What he lacked in technique, he made up for in effort, seeming to be running on instinct mode now. Soon, she was panting, liquid pleasure making her hips lift from the bed as he, with no instruction, plunged his tongue inside of her.

“Fuck!” 

He takes her curse as encouragement and does it again, before setting a pace that drives her wild. 

“Higher,” she groans and squeaks when his tongue strokes against her clit. “Fuck, yes there!” 

He does it again and then she doesn’t have to tell him to suck on it, and she buries her fingers in his hair. He flattens his tongue against her, dragging it up to flick against her clit and then buries it inside her and starts the circuit all over again. 

How is he so good at this? 

Sarisha’s stomach clenches as her orgasm looms closer and she presses his face closer.

“Keep it there,” she gasps. “Right there!” 

Her hips buck, as he obediently kept his place, letting his tongue stroke roughly against the bundle of nerves, drawing her over the edge.

She screamed his name and she came, lights exploding behind her closed eyelids. 

Yet, he continues licking, his grip tightening on her thighs when she attempts to press her legs closed. His lips are sealed to her and when she glances down, she shudders at the sight. Dark eyes gaze up at her, his lips moving readily against her. She’s still sensitive and when he flicks his tongue against her, she cries out her head falling back as she cums again.

“Goku,” she sobs, “it’s too much!” 

He lifts his head slightly, his lips and chin glistening with her juices.

“But you taste good,” he says. 

Sarisha counts herself lucky that he seems to enjoy going down on her. From what she’s heard, it’s always a luck of the draw with most men. Still, if he’s as insatiable as he always is, she may not last for the rest of the night. 

“You want to do more though, right?” she asks.

Goku licks his lips, darks eyes studying her and then he nods. He pushes himself up, his hands resting on either side of her hips. She glances down the length of him, to see he’s already grown hard again, his erection bobbing between his legs as he moves.

“What do I do now?” he asks. 

“Roll over.” 

He obeys, moving onto his back and watching as she pushes herself up and moves over to straddle him. She wraps her hand around him and gently guides him to her entrance, shivering as she strokes him along her folds. 

“You ready?” 

He nods. Sarisha lets out a breath and then guides him in, gasping as he stretches her, shifting her hips as she lowers herself slowly. Goku’s breaths come out ragged, his hands coming up to rest on her hips. She tosses her hair out of the way and braces her hands on his chest, rolling her hips to draw him further in. Finally, he’s buried inside her and her walls clench around the intrusion. There’s a pain in her lower back but she ignores it, following the stronger pulse of pleasure from being so filled. 

“Sari,” he gasps. “Y-you’re so tight.” 

  
“Does it feel good?” 

“Yes,” he groans. “So good.” 

She huffs out a weak laugh and braces herself, drawing herself back up slowly and then rocking her hips back down. She’s so wet and there’s a squelching noise as her pace increases, her fingernails scratching down to his stomach. She watches as his head falls back against the bed, the corded muscles in his neck pulled taut as he groans. She guides his hands to her breasts and he squeezes, his thumbs brushing against her hardened nipples. She moans and rocks her hips faster, feeling her pleasure peak when he hits a spot inside her. 

The erotic sound of slapping flesh and moans of pleasure fill the room, the bed scraping against the wooden flooring beneath them. She shifted her position, leaning back to rest her hands against his thighs, using the leverage to rock her hips up and down, feeling him slide in and out. She can feel all of him, the throbbing vein on his dick stroking along her sensitive walls, the head of him bumping against the spot that has her toes curling. Goku’s hands grip her thighs, and he’s rocking up to meet her, seeking out his own pleasure. A sheen of sweat has broken out along their skin and when she looks at him, her eyes lock with the hungry gaze that stares back at her. It messes her up in the best way, seeing him like that, and when they meet in a hard thrust, she’s unraveling, crying out as her orgasm rolls into her, leaving her shaking. 

She has to move again, shifting so she’s leaning over him now and to her delight, he takes over, his hands moving to her hips. He snaps his hips up, groaning in her ear, and she moans into his neck, feeling him swell inside her. 

“Sari…” 

“It’s ok,” she encourages. “Just let go.” 

He shudders, his grip on her tight, and she wonders if there will be a bruise. She meets his thrust, feeling her own peak building and she breaks before he does, pressing her face into his shoulder as she cums. Her walls pulsing around him brings him over, and he growls as he comes, before clamping her to his chest, his body shuddering. She kisses him deeply, swallowing his moan as he pulses inside her, his hips moving slowly until he stops. She pulls away and he loosens his grip, blinking at her as she strokes a hand along his cheek. 

“Still good?” she asks. 

He laughs weakly and nuzzles her hand. 

“It was awesome.” 

She giggles and presses another kiss to his lips. They kiss lazily and his hands curve along her ass and then back up her spine. He pulls away from the kiss, letting his head drop onto the pillow. 

“It felt even better than the last time,” he said. “It feels really good inside you.” 

She laughs.

“Glad to hear it.” 

“Did it feel good for you too?” 

“Mm hm,” she said. “Real good.”

He smiles pleased and she rolls off him, withdrawing from him with a hiss. There’s a sting between her legs and she’s left with an aching emptiness as she settles on her back. Goku’s gaze follows her, filled with concern. 

“Are you ok?” he asks.

“Yeah,” she sighs. “You’re just...very well endowed.” 

“Is that bad?” 

“No,” she said and stroked her hand along his bicep. “Just going to take a bit to get used to.” 

He smiles, his eyes lighting with excitement. He props himself up on one arm, his gaze sweeping over her. 

“So, can we do it again?” 

Sarisha stares at him and isn’t sure if she should be pleased or worried that he has the same expression on his face whenever he’s excited to learn a new technique. Goku can be tenacious when he wants to, especially when he’s trying to absorb something that he’s really interested in.

There’s an ache between her legs and she’s still sensitive from her last orgasms. 

But, surely, he can’t last that much longer can he? 

_______________

The next morning, Goku woke slowly, yawning as he scratched his chest, his body warmed beneath the sunbeams that broke through Sarisha’s bedroom window. He had gotten some of the best sleep of his life, his body falling into a deep relaxation after the exertion of last night’s activities. He turned his head, smiling as he found Sarisha lying next to him, her hair spilled out on the pillow beneath her. The sun’s rays struck her, highlighting her dark skin in an almost ethereal glow. She looked just like she had that one morning, when he had been struck by the realization that Sarisha was beautiful. 

If he had known that sex with her would have felt so incredible, he would have asked her about it a long time ago. Last night, they had explored each other and he had learned that different positions brought new sensations and stronger pleasure. Still, she had tapped out before he did, pleading that her body could only handle so much stimulation. He wasn’t going to tell her that he had almost reached his limit too. After all, everything had felt so new; he had almost been overwhelmed with it. 

Goku rolled onto his stomach, watching as she stirred slightly in her sleep, draping an arm over her face as if to block out the sun. He could hear that her breaths were still even, her heart beating in a slow and steady pace. Yet her movement had shifted the sheets around her, exposing her to him. Her breasts were full and round, the nipples darker than the rest of her skin. Her stomach was flat and he could see the outline of muscle in her arms and legs, yet there were still curves around her hips and thighs. He knew now that her skin was incredibly soft, the roughest part being her hands, which she used for inventing or fighting. His body stirred at the sight, feeling what was becoming a familiar, excited energy that he now understood to be arousal. 

Goku leaned forward, gently tugging the sheet down further, hoping not to disturb her. He brought his hand up to cup her breast, feeling the soft, firm flesh in his hand. He leaned down, dragging his tongue across her nipple, feeling it stiffen as he circled it. He sucked on it lazily, drawing it into his mouth, his teeth grazing gently as he circled her other breast with his free hand. She made a small noise and her scent spiked, just as it had last night. He was learning her body and one of the key indicators was the change in her scent. That spicy mix that got stronger, depending on where he touched her. When he let her breast pop from his mouth, it glistened with his saliva and he felt an odd sense of satisfaction. He shifted closer and treated her next breast to the same treatment, feeling her scent grow thicker, small noises escaping her lips as she shifted beneath him. Sarisha had always been a heavy sleeper, though he could sense she was on the verge of waking, her breathing accelerating slightly. 

His hand stroked down her stomach, and across her thighs, before tugging the sheet the rest of the way as he slipped down lower. He shifted between her legs, parting them, her scent thick and heady, his mouth watering as he remembered her taste. When he glanced down, he found she wasn’t as wet as she had been, though he could remember that would change when he used his tongue. 

Goku lowered his head, his tongue flattening against her entrance, his hands settling against her thighs to keep them parted. He angled her hips upward for better access and continued stroking along the seam of her, trying to remember the pattern that had elicited the best responses. Slowly, her body began to respond, as she grew wetter, her flavor dancing along his tongue. Pleased, he dipped inside his tongue inside her and felt her walls squeeze at the intrusion, but he got a better taste of her. As he continued stroking her, he knew she was awake by now, hearing her heartbeat quicken, her gasps becoming louder. He flicked his tongue out and along her swollen bud and she cried out, a hand burying in his hair. Sensing he was using the right strategy, he began to lick faster, finding that the increased speed garnered him a stronger response, her hips shifting against his grip. She was moaning his name, and making those sounds that had him growing more excited. He was hard, his erection throbbing between his legs, but he let himself focus on the meal he had between her legs.

“Fingers,” she gasped. “Goku, use your fingers.” 

He hummed and lifted his hand, burying two fingers inside of her. He twisted them slightly, before feeling that spot that made her cry out, her hips jerking upwards. Her walls squeezed his fingers, and he felt her grow even wetter. He lowered his head, licking around his fingers, gathering as much of her on his tongue as he could. She would moan an instruction every once in a while, urging him to go faster, or move to the right or angle his fingers just so. He followed them attentively and was rewarded with her scent and energy spiking, her body flooding with more of her essence. He lapped at her greedily, only withdrawing his fingers so he could bury his face and taste more of her. He fed from her, feeling her body shake beneath his grip, her hands burying and pulling at his hair, her grip tight enough that it was bordering on painful. He ignored it all, dragging more out of her, only feeling satisfied when his mouth was flooded with her, again and again. 

A heel dug sharply into his shoulder and pressed down hard enough that he winced and lifted his head. He met her gaze and she tightened her fingers in his hair to keep him from lowering his head. 

“J-just give me a second, ok?” she asked, her voice coming out in short breaths. 

Goku licked his lips and when he moved to sit up, she detangled her fingers from his hair. He sat back on his heels, his eyes taking in the tremors that still rocked through her body. He smirked, feeling oddly pleased. 

“Ok.” 

Her head fell back against her pillow as she inhaled deeply. 

“How do you even know how to do that so well?” she demanded.

He shrugged, shifting to settle between her legs, his own erection throbbing from neglect. 

“I just sense how your body responds,” he said. “Your scent and breathing changes when you like something. And you make these squeaky noises.” 

She frowned at him.

“No, I don’t.” 

Goku regarded her for a moment, before grabbing himself and guiding himself to stroke along her entrance as she had done the night before. He pressed forward and with a snap of his hips, sheathed himself in her completely. He laughed when she made the very noise he had accused her of.

“See?” he teased, his voice deepening. “Just like that.” 

She couldn’t bring herself to argue, a moan slipping out instead when he rocked his hips. They had tried this position last night and he shifted, grabbing her ankles and bringing them to his shoulders. He remembered that this way, he could push in deeper, could feel her walls gripping him more tightly. He kept his pace slow as he watched her face intently, trying to figure out the best way to move. He determined his progress by the hitch in her breath, how long she moaned, the way her legs shook in his grip. One thrust had him bumping against a spot inside of her, causing her nails to sink into the flesh of his buttocks, her hands gripping the hard muscles firmly. He tried the spot again, thrusting deep, and her walls clenched down around him as she moaned. Her head was angled back, the long column of her throat exposed to him. He shifted his grip, leaning forward as her body folded beneath him. He buried his face in her neck eagerly, licking her throbbing pulse as he increased his pace. 

It was almost overwhelming, the new sensations that he was feeling. Goku had never felt anything like it before and it was so different from the thrill he got in battle. He felt the energy rising in him again, his muscles straining as he chased it, his body moving faster as he felt her respond beneath him. He was lost in her; in her scent, her taste, the feel of her firm softness beneath him. She mewled encouragement at him, her hips rocking up to meet every thrust, her walls pulsing around him. She was so tight and so wet and he heard her cry out, squeezing him so tight that he groaned. He understood that she had found her release, her body giving him the familiar signals. Still, his energy was still there inside him, coiling in his stomach, but not close, not the release he had before. 

He shifted positions again, letting her legs fall from his shoulders and she quickly wrapped them around his waist. Sarisha’s hands moved from ass, and smoothed upwards, pausing at his tail bone. Her fingers stroked against the spot where his tail had been, a sensitive spot where only a little bit of fur remained. The sensation seized him, Goku’s body freezing as something in him shifted under the new feeling. Sarisha sensing his stillness, blinked up at him. 

“Goku?” she asked hesitantly. “Are you ok?” 

He had to swallow before he could answer.

“Do that again.”

His voice came out hoarse and her eyes searched his face. 

“What? This?” 

He shuddered as she did it again, her fingers pressing gently.

“Yes,” he growled and pressed his face to her neck. 

She stroked him again and Goku felt the line of self-control inside of him snap, that unconscious awareness that he had to maintain control, lest he hurt someone who was weaker than him. But he couldn’t hold onto it, his body and mind snarling for more. He began to move again, his thrusts becoming sharper and rougher, bracing himself on his knees as he rocked into her. He dragged in ragged breaths as curled his hands into fists, the distant sound of something ripping lost beneath the echo of her moaning his name in his ears. He lost himself in her, a haze of pleasure rolling over his senses, his body shuddering as she pressed down hard on the spot. 

He grabbed a fistful of her hair, feeling the coil grow tighter and tighter. He slammed into her hard and sunk his teeth into her neck, feeling the skin give way against his sharp canines, the sharp taste of her blood feeling his mouth. He heard her scream and it only fueled him, his body slamming into her with greater force, his mouth sealed around the pulse in her neck. Her nails scratched down his back and the pain of it pushed him over, the coil snapping and he growled as he came, his body growing taut. He chased the faint edges of his pleasure as his hips gave shallow thrusts until his body grew lazy with his release. Heart pounding in his ears, Goku finally stilled and withdrew his mouth from her neck. The familiar feeling of contented relaxation hit him and he had the distinct thought that he could get used to this. 

  
  
  



	9. Sarisha Saga - Chapter 8

Sarisha shifted slightly in her seat, wincing at a sore muscle. Bulma popped a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, noticing the other woman’s stiff movements. They were waiting for Nalani in a small cafe, who had gotten into an argument with a woman over the last pair of silk stockings. Sarisha, who had already gotten her purchases for the day, had suggested that she and Bulma grab a table until Nalani finished hashing it out. 

“Rough night?” Bulma asked.

Sarisha gave her a startled look. 

“Why would you say that?” she demanded.

Bulma’s brows rose at the defensive tone. 

“I just figured you and Goku were training or something,” she said. “You always move all stiff like when you two have really gone at it.” 

Sarisha took a huge sip of her iced tea until the straw sucked empty. Bulma’s eyes widened as a smirk grew on her face. She noticed how Sarisha refused to meet her eyes. 

“Oh. My…” 

Sarisha’s face grew warm as Bulma continued staring at her. 

“It really was a rough night, huh?” Bulma hedged. 

Ice cubes clinked inside of her glass as Sarisha fiddled with her straw. 

“Oh ho,” Bulma chuckled, “you know silence is much more of an indicator right?” 

“It’s none of your business.” 

“That’s an indicator too.” 

“What’s none of her business?” 

Nalani approached, bags on her arms as she settled in the seat next to Sarisha. She grabbed a menu, flipping through the laminated pages. 

“I’m guessing you got everything squared away?” Sarisha asked. 

“Yes,” Nalani said, “and nice try trying to change the subject. What were you two talking about?” 

“Sarisha and Goku had sex.” 

“Bulma!” 

“I’m right, aren’t I?” 

Sarisha buried her face in her hands and the other women cackled. 

“Oh my,” Nalani gasped, “you two certainly work fast!” 

  
“I’m more curious as to the how,” Bulma replied. 

“What do you mean how?” Sarisha said, her eyes narrowing. “I’m not different than…” 

Bulma waved a hand. 

“No, no, not that,” she said, “I mean, Goku isn’t exactly known for things like this. I didn’t think he’d know how to.” 

“He didn’t.” 

They stared at her and she grabbed a menu, using it as a shield from their pressing gazes. Nalani tugged it back down. 

“We have to get details, you know that right?” 

Sarisha slapped her menu on the table.

“Why?” she demanded. “It’s none of…” 

“Our business, we know,” they said in unison. 

Sarisha huffed and crossed her arms. Nalani smirked and propped her head in her hands. 

“You know, I was thinking that a scarf was an unusual fashion choice, but now…” 

Sarisha grabbed the material just as she reached for it, shooting her a glare. 

“What are you hiding under there?” Bulma teased. “A hickey?” 

  
“Even worse,” Sarisha sighed. “He nearly took a bite out of my neck.” 

“What?!” 

“Look, this is really embarrassing so can we talk about something else?” 

“Was it bad? Is that why you’re all embarrassed?” 

“No.” 

Bulma and Nalani exchanged curious glances.

“So it was good then?” 

Sarisha sighed, knowing that she wasn’t going to get her way today. Actually, when had she ever gotten her way with these two?

“You know, we don’t really talk about your guys’ sex lives.” 

“I’d be more than happy to talk about my sex life,” Nalani sniffed. “I am a modern woman and I am not ashamed of my sexuality or my relationship.” 

Bulma rolled her eyes. 

“But does anyone want to hear it?” Bulma asked with feigned thoughtfulness.

Nalani flicked Sarisha’s straw wrapper at her. 

“Anyway,” Nalani said, “you have to give us something.” 

“I mean I don’t have to….” 

“Well, as your two closest friends, how else can we give you advice if we don’t know all the details?” Bulma asked. “I mean what if you have questions about things, right? Who else would you go to?” 

Sarisha glanced down at her empty cup, just as a waitress stopped by. The waitress took their orders, seeming to sense the impatience of the patrons and hurried away. 

“So?” Nalani pressed. “You got that look on your face.” 

Sarisha glanced at her, frowning.

“What look?” 

“You know,” Nalani said, “the one where you’re thinking really hard about something.” 

Sarisha drummed her fingers on the table, locking Nalani with a hard stare.

  
“What?” Nalani demanded. “You do have a look! Doesn’t she?” 

“You do,” Bulma confirmed, “and there’s clearly something you want to talk about. Is it something that happened last night?” 

She glanced between their expectant gazes and then sighed.

“It’s not something bad, I guess,” she admitted. “It’s just…” 

She tugged the scarf from around her neck and brushed her hair to the side. The women gasped.

“Holy shit! You weren’t kidding about him taking a bite out of you!” Nalani exclaimed. 

“Trust me,” Sarisha said, “it’s not as bad as it looked last night.” 

At the junction of her shoulder and neck, there was swelling with clear bite marks. It was darker than the rest of her skin and when Bulma pressed a finger to it, Sarisha winced. 

“Ow!” 

“Sorry,” Bulma said, staring in fascination. “ _ Goku  _ did that to you?” 

“Yeah,” she said. “He got all apologetic after, saying he didn’t mean to lose control and all that. He gave me those damned puppy dog eyes and I couldn’t really stay mad at him.” 

She retied her scarf and Nalani reached over, pulling Bulma’s bowl towards her. The blue haired woman didn’t protest as Nalani dipped her spoon into it. 

“So,” Nalani said around a mouthful, “is it the fact that he’s a biter that's bothering you?” 

“No,” Sarisha replied, “I mean, I kind of like it. He’s so eager and passionate, it kind of makes up for the fact that he doesn’t always know what he’s doing.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, you know how excited he gets about fighting?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Well, he’s kind of focusing with that same intensity,” Sarisha said. “I mean, I show him what I like and he works to master it. But, well, there’s this whole other side of him that comes out too. It’s….almost primal.” 

“Primal?” Bulma asked hesitantly. “What do you mean?” 

Sarisha shrugged one shoulder. 

“It’s like he loses control of himself,” she said, “he gets so rough, if I wasn’t a normal woman I could’ve been really hurt. Luckily, I’m not and I’m not too upset about it, but I am really curious though. Goku said he just kind of zoned out because it felt really good, but I don’t know. That’s not much of an explanation, you know?” 

Nalani nodded and took another spoonful, but Bulma was fiddling with her napkin, avoiding Sarisha’s gaze. Sarisha’s eyes narrowed. 

  
“Bulma,” she said, “what aren’t you telling me?” 

Bulma winced and twisted the edge of the napkin between her fingers.

  
“It’s not really my place to say…” 

“Oh now privacy is important?” 

Bulma sighed.

“Have you ever noticed Goku acting differently around a full moon?” 

  
Sarisha gave her a confused look, startled by the change in subject. 

“What?” she asked. “What does that have to do with anything?” 

“Trust me, there’s a point to the question, but have you?” 

“I’m not sure,” she admitted, “I haven’t really noticed.” 

“Ok, well when I first met Goku, he had a tail…” 

“Yeah, I know, when I met him he still had it but….” 

“Do you want me to explain or not?” Bulma snapped.

Nalani smiled as Sarisha mimicked zipping her lips.

“As I was saying, I thought it was pretty weird but, well, Goku’s a weird kid. Or guy now, I guess. Anyway, we were trapped in that weirdo Pilaf’s castle and there was a full moon out. Goku told us that his grandpa was killed by some crazy monster, but he slept through the whole thing. Then, when he looked at the moon, he turned into this giant ape!” 

Sarisha’s brow rose and Nalani waved a spoon at Bulma.

“A giant ape? Like a were-ape?” 

“No! I mean, I guess so? But he was as big as the castle! The only reason he went back to normal was because we cut off his tail.” 

Sarisha and Nalani traded a dubious look and Bulma sighed, exasperated. 

“Ok, you know the tournament where he fought Jackie Chun? The one where a monster destroyed the arena and Jackie Chun blew up the moon?” 

“W-wait, that was Goku?!” Sarisha exclaimed.

“Yes,” Bulma said, “his tail had grown back by then.” 

“Wait, I’m confused, what are you guys talking about?” 

“Ugh, Nalani, for someone who hangs out with fighters, you don’t know much about it!” 

“Hey, I went to the last tournament, ok?” 

“When Goku was a kid, he competed in his first World Martial Arts Tournament,” Bulma explained. “He was in the final round against Jackie Chun when he looked at the moon and transformed into a giant ape and began wrecking the place. He only stopped when Jackie Chun blew up the moon, though at first we thought he killed Goku…” 

“You do know how crazy that sounds, right?” Nalani asked. 

“I-I can’t believe it,” Sarisha said.

“I’m telling you the truth! I was there you know!” 

“No, I mean, I believe you, I mean I just can’t believe that he can do it. Though, he did say Kami took his tail so the moon could be fixed. I didn’t think much of it, because Goku tends to say things that don't really make much sense but now...” 

Their waitress arrived with their food then stepped away, but Sarisha was too distracted to eat. 

“Bulma, why didn’t you tell me this before?!” 

“I don’t know, it just never really came up.” 

“What? The fact that Goku turns into a giant ape isn’t something you thought of sharing?”

“ _ Used  _ to,” Bulma clarified. “Without his tail, he can’t do it anymore from my understanding.” 

“Well, why didn’t he tell me that?” 

“Because he doesn’t know.” 

Sarisha and Nalani stared at her in shock and she sighed.

“He always forgets what happens once he transforms and well, once we figured out that he was likely the one to kill his grandpa, we didn’t have it in us to tell him. If you want to be the one to drop that bombshell, that’s on you, but seeing as he can’t do it anymore….”

She shrugged and picked up a fry. 

“I’d say just let it be,” she said and popped the fry into her mouth. 

Sarisha shook her head, twirling her pasta around her fork.

“I have so many questions. I mean, how is it that  _ I’m  _ the alien? I can’t change into some giant creature!” 

“I told you,” Bulma said, “you’re not as weird as Goku.” 


	10. Sarisha Saga - Chapter 9

The Niboshi Resorts were a collection of tropical islands that boasted all-inclusive vacations for patrons. They were spread out among three islands, each accessible to the next by a yacht, which also provided for overnight stays. Each island had its own selection of five-star restaurants, shopping areas, spas and other activities. It was the destination for all sorts of events, including a party by an heiress who owned a villa on the main island. 

Ever since Goku and Krillin had arrived at the docks, Jimeji had rattled on well known facts about the area as he escorted them to the villa that everyone would be staying in. He seemed to have no awareness that his audience didn’t seem that interested in his lecture. He was a pretty timid guy, his thin frame seeming smaller next to the martial artists. Nalani had long since declared she loved him more for his mind than anything else, but Jimeji still found himself still intimidated by her more athletic friends. It’s why he couldn’t stop talking.

“Nalani’s father actually owns this villa,” Jimeji was saying, “and I used to come here all the time with Nalani during the summer. It’s a bit away from the rest of the villas, as you can see, because Nalani’s family loves their privacy.” 

“Uh huh,” Krillin said, glancing around. 

It really was a nice place, with an open space that was large enough to host a large amount of people. The staff was hurrying about, still setting up buffet tables and seating. Goku could already smell spices and grilled meat, his stomach rumbling at the prospect of a delicious meal. 

“When do we eat?” he asked eagerly. 

Krillin rolled his eyes and Jimeji smiled, adjusting his glasses.

“Ah, well, we have some snacks if you’re really hungry, but dinner won’t be served until everyone gets here.” 

Jimeji paused and looked around.

“Wasn’t Master Roshi here a second ago?” he asked. 

Krillin stepped towards one of the open windows and could see a path that had posts with strung lanterns leading to the beach below. It was not yet dark enough for them to be lit, the sun still high in the sky. They had passed the beach on the way up to the villa and there had been people already playing and lounging about, with some food stands set up around the area.

“If I were to guess,” Krillin said, “he’s probably made a stop at the beach. There were a lot of ladies out there.” 

“Oh, I see,” Jimeji said, “well, that’s all right. I do hope he can find his way back here though. The others should be arriving pretty soon.” 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Krillin said. “Hey Goku, I meant to say earlier but what’s with the new duds?” 

Goku, who had been accepted a tray of offered sweet buns from a passing server, turned to him. His outfit consisted of white t-shirt under a long-sleeved red hoodie and a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. 

“Hmm? Oh, Sarisha got it for me. She said I didn’t have to wear it but Nalani would probably be upset if I didn’t. It’s not too uncomfortable though.” 

“They’re not that bad on you,” Krillin said. 

“Thanks!” 

“It seems things are going well between you and Sarisha, then?” Jimeji asked. 

“Yeah,” Goku said, “I mean I think so.” 

“Why do you think so?” Krillin asked. 

Goku had shoved two more buns in his mouth and his words came out muffled. Krillin grimaced.

“Can’t understand you when your mouth’s full, Goku.” 

Goku swallowed down his mouthful. 

  
“Well, I’m not really supposed to talk about it much,” he said, “but I think she might be mad at me because I broke her bed.” 

Krillin and Jimeji gave him a startled look as he continued eating. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment before swallowing. 

“And cause I bit her,” he added.

“What?! Why?!” 

“Uh...well...I guess I kind of got too excited and…”

Goku paused and shook his head. Krillin, who had long learned how to fill in the blanks when it came to his long time friend, had a hunch. 

“Goku, are you telling me you and Sarisha had sex?” Krillin demanded. 

“I told you I’m not supposed to talk about it!” 

Jimeji, whose face had grown flushed, quickly tugged off his glasses to wipe them. Krillin laughed and patted Goku on the shoulder and leaned forward conspiratorially. 

“Come on, Goku,” Krillin said, “I’m your best friend! You can talk to  _ me  _ about this kind of stuff, you know? After all, whose the one who explained to you what marriage was, huh?” 

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

  
“Wait,” Jimeji said, recovering. “You didn’t know what marriage was?” 

“Crazy right? He didn’t know what it was but already had one girl asking him to marry her.” 

“What?” Jimeji asked, confused. 

“Oh, he means Chi Chi,” Goku explained. “She’s this girl I met when I was a kid. She showed up at the Tournament and said I had promised to marry her, but I didn’t understand what she was talking about.” 

“ _ I  _ had to be the one to explain it to him,” Krillin added. “He thought it was food.” 

Jimeji stared at Goku, who finished the rest of the buns on the platter. 

“I-I see,” Jimeji asked, not quite understanding at all. “And you said no?” 

“I didn’t remember promising it in the first place,” Goku said, “Then she started going on about how we’d have to move in together and have a big family, which didn’t seem that bad actually…” 

Jimeji looked to Krillin who just shrugged.

“...but then she said I wouldn’t be able to hang around Sarisha because married men didn’t hang around women like that, whatever that meant.” 

“Sarisha?” Jimeji asked. “Why would she bring her up?” 

  
“They fought in the preliminaries,” Krillin explained. “Sarisha won the fight and Chi Chi wasn’t too happy to see how friendly she was with Goku.” 

“Which I still don’t get,” Goku said. “I mean, they’re both good fighters. And even if Sarisha is stronger than her, they’d probably have fun training together.” 

“Man, you really don’t understand women at all, do you, Goku?” Krillin asked dryly. 

Goku laughed. 

“No, I guess not.” 

“And that’s why you have us guys to explain things to you,” Krillin said. 

“Explain what to him?” 

They turned to see Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu approach. 

“Hey, guys!” Goku greeted. “How’s it going?” 

“Same as always,” Yamcha said. “Has..uh...Bulma shown up yet?” 

Jimeji shook his head, smiling at the man’s nervousness. From what he had heard from Nalani, those two were on the off stage of their relationship. 

“No, not yet. Nalani said they’d be running late but so make yourselves at home.” 

“Cool!” 

“Hey, where’s Puar and Oolong?” Krillin asked. 

“Down at the beach with Master Roshi,” Tien explained. “I spotted Master Ria and Zahra there as well.” 

“If you guys like, there’s a private section at the beach we can go to,” Jimeji said. “We can show you to your rooms and head down there and wait for the rest of the group. At least until dinner is served.” 

______________________________

The water was a shimmering, turquoise blue and gently rocked the small charter boat as it made its way towards the main island. Sarisha sat on the deck, her legs tucked beneath her as she gazed ahead, lost in thought. 

Before she had docked the boat, she had received a message from Api. She had tasked her AI with doing a secondary analysis on the device her mother had left behind, in an attempt to supplement the work Bulma had already done. Api had confirmed that there was no new information, as the technology was much more advanced than anything on the planet. 

Sarisha leaned against the railing, absently feeling the light spray of water as the boat rocked against a wave. She mused over calculations and theories, trying to figure out if there was a way that she could connect the device with some other clue. Perhaps her parents had left something else behind. She wished now she had gone through the storehouse and had worried that anything that could have been important would be gone. The only reason Goku had picked out the piece was because it was so uniquely different from anything he had found and, knowing her love of solving a mystery, had brought it to her to figure out. 

Yet, she hadn’t discovered anything new, not in her mother’s message, or the molecular and mechanical analysis that she had done on the structure. 

But there had to be something. Maybe if she modified the analysis to…   
  


“Sarisha! Hello?”

Sarisha glanced up to see Nalani approaching her, smiling as she stopped in front of her. She wore a red sundress, the color so vibrant that it made the shade of her hair seem darker. 

“What?” Sarisha asked. 

“We’re here,” Nalani said. “And it seems like we’re the last ones.” 

Bulma approached, wearing a pink bikini with a white cover up skirt wrapped around her waist. Her blue locks were done up in a messy bun with a pair of sunglasses perched on her head. Behind her, staff members were rolling their luggage off the plank. 

“I told you we’d be late,” Bulma complained. “Nalani, you have never been good at keeping to a schedule.” 

Nalani waved a hand. 

“Oh please, it’s not like anyone’s waiting for us.” 

“Hey guys!” 

They looked up to see Goku flying towards them, touching down near Sarisha. 

“You guys finally made it.” 

“You’re here early,” Sarisha remarked.

“I came with Krillin and Master Roshi,” he explained. “I’ve been waiting for you.” 

“You were?” she asked, smiling. 

“Yeah, Jimeji said once you guys got here we could eat!” 

She should’ve known. She sighed and rose from her seat as Bulma swatted him on the arm. 

“What was that for?” 

“She thought you were excited to see her!” 

“Oh,” he said, glancing back to Sarisha. 

She wore a knee length white sundress, the back cut low enough to see the strings of a blue bikini top. Her hair spilled around her shoulders with a few strands pulled up and away from her face. Bulma and Nalani had picked out her outfit for her, assessing which colors would compliment her best and what style of dress best showed off her curves. Sarisha had endured through it all, mostly because she wasn’t paying for the outfits anyway. But as Goku gazed at her, she wondered if maybe their efforts had paid off. 

So….” he started.

Nalani and Bulma leaned forward expectantly. 

“.....you want to go get something to eat?” 

They faltered, groaning in frustration as Goku looked at them curiously. 

“You’re helpless,” Nalani sighed. 

Nalani turned away and Bulma followed with a shake of her head as they went to exit the boat. Goku turned back to Sarisha, confusion evident on his face.

“What did I do?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she sighed. “They’re just a little unrealistic.” 

“Huh?” 

Sarisha smiled and waved a hand. She took him in, noticing his red hoodie was missing, leaving his arms bare. She traced a hand down one arm, feeling the hard muscle underneath. 

“This looks good on you,” she said. “Is it comfortable?” 

“It’s not too bad.” 

He leaned forward. 

“Hey, you’re not still mad at me, are you?” 

She eyed him as she crossed her arms. 

“Well, you still owe me a new bed.” 

He rubbed the back of his head, grinning.

“Yeah, I know. I asked Krillin about it and he told me where….” 

“You told Krillin about it?!” 

He winced and Sarisha glanced around before lowering her voice.

“Goku,” she hissed. “You promised you wouldn’t tell.” 

“I know, I know, but he’s my best friend so he said it was ok…” 

Sarisha groaned. Krillin was not known for keeping things to himself. At this rate, everyone probably know that she and Goku had….

“That’s it,” she declared, “I’m not going to the party.” 

She turned as if she were going to take off, but Goku grabbed her wrist. 

“You promised!” 

  
“Technically, I didn’t promise.”

He furrowed his brows at her. 

“But we’re already here.” 

Sarisha glanced around, her eyes spotting some city lights not too far from them. He was right. She couldn’t bail, not completely, especially knowing that it probably would hurt some feelings, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have options. 

“How about we go grab some food at one of those food stands near the boardwalk?” she asked. “We can come back later.” 

“Yeah, ok.” 

She smiled, pleased that he didn’t put up any protest, though she hadn’t expected he would. It was always easy to motivate Goku when food was involved. 


	11. Sarisha Saga - Chapter 10

As Sarisha began to calculate her spending, she briefly rethought her decision to treat Goku to dinner as she remembered that there was ample food available back at the villa and free of charge too. But, as one to never back down once she made a decision, she strategized by only stopping at vendors that had smaller portions. 

“Can I have three yakitori?” she asked the vendor. 

The vendor had been staring at Goku, but blinked and returned her attention to Sarisha. 

“Oh yes! Of course!” 

The vendor turned hurriedly to prepare their order and Sarisha sighed. 

“What’s wrong?” Goku asked.

Sarisha considered it for a moment before answering. She stepped closer, out of earshot of the vendor. 

“Do you notice that girls look at you more often?” 

“Huh?” he asked. “Not really.” 

“I didn’t think so.” 

She looked over just in time to see the vendor looking at them again. She flushed and looked away when she met Sarisha’s gaze. 

“Why though?” he asked. 

She tapped a finger against his chest.

“Because they find you attractive,” she said, then clarified. “They think you’re cute.” 

“Oh.” 

Sarisha studied him, trying to gauge his reaction to this news, but he simply blinked at her. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Nothing.” 

“But…” 

“Here you go!” 

The vendor offered her brightest smile as she handed over the order to Goku, who bit into one happily. Sarisha paid the vendor, who offered her a smaller smile. 

“Your boyfriend’s cute,” she said. “Is he a fighter or something?” 

“Yep.” 

Sarisha was slightly appeased that she had acknowledged their relationship. 

“Well, have a good evening!” 

Sarisha nodded as the vendor waved and turned to the next customer that approached. Sarisha spotted a couple walking by, their heads leaned in close, arms linked as they chatted. Sarisha watched them for a moment before glancing at Goku and reaching out to link her arm through his own. She was pleased when he only gave her a curious look before continuing their stroll down the boardwalk. 

“Say, Goku?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Do you find yourself missing your tail?” 

He blinked at the odd question before swallowing down a bite. 

“Sometimes I guess,” he said. “I mean, I’ve gotten used to not having it. Why?” 

“Oh, I was just wondering,” she said. “No reason.” 

He hummed and took a bite into his next stick. She studied him, musing he was just another mystery she had to figure out. She frowned and shook her head, glancing ahead. That wasn’t really fair to him. He was her boyfriend, not some test subject. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

She blinked and glanced up to meet his gaze. He inclined his head. 

“You’ve got that face you make when you’re thinking really hard about something.” 

Sarisha huffed.

“Why does everyone say I make a face? I don’t make a face!” 

Goku grinned.

“If you say so,” he said. 

He tossed his sticks into one of the empty trash cans. They walked for a while, content in each other’s company. Sarisha shifted her grip, reaching her hand down to hold his own. Her face felt warm as he looked at her thoughtfully. 

“What?” she asked. 

“You’ve been touching me a lot,” he observed. 

“Does it bother you?” she asked. 

She began pulling her hand away, but he tightened his grip. 

“No,” he said, “it doesn’t bother me, I just noticed it is all.” 

She relaxed and stepped closer to him again. 

“Is there a reason why?” he asked.

She shrugged one shoulder and glanced away. 

  
“I just like to, I guess,” she said. “And I can now, without it being weird.” 

  
“Because we’re a couple?” 

She looked at him, smiling.    
  
“Uh huh.” 

He inclined his head. 

“Does that mean I can touch you whenever I want?” 

“I suppose so,” she said. 

“Ok!” 

His arm went around her waist and he pulled her towards him, pressing her flush to his side. When he tilted his head towards her, she planted a hand on his chest to stop him. 

“Not that!” she hissed. 

“Why not?” he asked, frowning. “You said…” 

“I know, I know,” she said, “but that’s….just not in front of people, ok?” 

His brows furrowed as he looked at her before he nodded.

“Yeah, ok. You’ve got a lot of rules, you know.” 

He dropped his arm from her and she slipped her hand back into his. It was slightly amusing to see he seemed a bit annoyed that he couldn’t kiss her. It sparked happiness that he wanted to. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, smiling up at him. 

“It’s ok.” 

And just like that his annoyance was gone, his face easing into his familiar smile. They continued walking, passing by vendors and small booths selling items and local goods. As Sarisha and the other girls had arrived late, the sun was already lowering in the sky. The twilight sky was beautiful, winks of stars already visible. It was actually quite romantic. 

“You know, Goku,” she said. “This is our first date together.” 

“A date?” 

“Mm hmm,” she said. “It’s something couples do to have fun together.” 

“Oh.” 

“So, is there something you want to do?” she asked, deeply curious to his answer. 

He looked thoughtful for a moment. 

“Fun, huh?” he mused, then grinned. “Oh, I know!” 

_________________________

Ria watched with distaste as Roshi peered through binoculars, cackling gleefully at his discovery at the beaches below. It seemed his perverted pastime would never change. Knowing the futility of scolding him for the behavior, she made her way inside the villa. Bulma and Nalani had arrived not too long ago, though Sarisha and Goku had gone missing. Ria hadn’t been too surprised. Ever since their youth, those two had always seemed to enjoy each other’s company. Still, from the talk going around she would guess her former student was trying to put off her appearance for as long as she could. 

The guests were spread out around tables, enjoying refreshments and playing card games. Ria made her way to Zahra who was sitting at a table with Bulma, Krillin and Nalani. 

“Honestly, Krillin, you don’t have to repeat everything you hear,” Bulma snapped.

“Hey, I was asked a question, so I answered it! How was I supposed to know that no one else knew they were together?” 

“Who’s together?” 

They turned to the new arrival. He was a young man with the same shade of red hair as Nalani and Ria remembered him to be her elder brother, though his stockier build was in contrast to his sister’s more slender form. He smiled as he was greeted amicably by those present. 

“Hey, Itsu!” 

“Hey, guys,” he returned. “How’s it going?” 

He smiled politely at Ria as he settled next to her and she inclined her head in greeting. 

“You look well,” she said. “I haven’t seen you in quite some time.” 

“Yeah,” he laughed. “Nalani doesn’t always tell me when she’s stopping by for a visit.” 

Nalani sipped from her drink as she glared at her brother. 

“You can always visit by yourself,” she sniffed. “Don’t blame me!” 

The others smiled, all aware of the sibling’s rivalry, though at times it appeared to be more one-sided at most. But Itsu, who adored his baby sister, seemed to be unbothered by Nalani’s attitude, knowing there was no real animosity to it. 

“Fair point,” he said. “So, what’s this about someone being together?” 

“Sarisha and Goku started dating.” 

  
“Krillin!” 

Bulma pinched one of his cheeks. 

“That’s their business to tell!” she snapped. 

“Sorry, sorry!” 

Itsu stared at him in surprise, startled by the news. 

“They’re dating?” he asked. “Since when?” 

“A few weeks ago,” Nalani said. “Remember when they went to the village up north?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Around then,” Nalani said. “It wasn’t the most romantic, but that seems to be their style, unfortunately. Poor Sarisha.” 

Zahra and Ria exchanged a smile, but kept quiet. It was always interesting to see how Sarisha’s friends viewed her. 

“That’s...rather surprising,” Itsu said. “I didn’t even know Goku was interested in that kind of thing.” 

“I mean, with a girl like Sarisha, it’d be pretty hard not to be interested,” Yamcha joked from a table over. 

Bulma shot him a cold look and he winced and looked away. 

“Still…” Itsu said quietly. 

Nalani eyed him, noting her brother’s less than enthusiastic response to the news. 

“I mean, she does have to teach him a lot,” Krillin said. 

“What does that mean?” Itsu asked. 

Krillin yelped as Bulma swatted him behind the head. 

“Privacy,” she snapped. “Do you not know what that means?” 

“I don’t think any of you do.” 

They glanced towards the entrance, where Sarisha stood, one hand on her hip, the edge of her dress torn and one of her straps missing. Goku stepped from behind her, his clothes also torn slightly. Ria raised a brow at her student’s appearance before smiling and taking a sip of her drink. 

“Where have you two been?” Nalani demanded. 

  
Sarisha waved a hand. 

“Trying to avoid the uncomfortable situation of having our personal business be the subject of the evening.” 

The group looked adequately embarrassed, everyone avoiding eye contact with her. Only Ria was able to meet Sarisha’s gaze. She raised her brows slightly and Sarisha sighed, her face relaxing.

“So, is it time to eat yet?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Nalani said, standing up. “I think they said the food is ready.” 

“That’s great!” Goku exclaimed, delighted. “I always get really hungry when we go hard like that.” 

Sarisha’s face flamed as the room stared at them in shock.

“Sparring!” she cried. “He meant sparring! That’s what we were doing!” 

She turned and slapped him hard on the shoulder.

“Ow!” 

“You have to be clear about that stuff, ok?!” 

“Ok! Ok!” 

The humor of the situation helped ease the mood as everyone laughed. The night went on without incident, everyone becoming relaxed as drinks and food were served. As Sarisha settled in for the evening, she had to admit Nalani really knew how to throw a party. There was something to keep everyone entertained. Sitting next to Goku in the lounge seating in the entertainment room, she shared in his laughter at Krillin and Yamcha’s drunken attempt at a duet on the karaoke machine. Zahra entered and sat next to her, handing her a glass of wine. Zahra bumped her leg lightly. 

“See?” she asked, smiling. “It’s not that bad is it?” 

Sarisha shrugged, before taking a sip from her cup, tasting the slight sweetness of the drink. She decided the flavor was acceptable. 

“It’s not too bad, I guess,” she said. 

“Mm hmm,” Zahra said teasingly. 

Sarisha settled in her seat surrounded by good company and silently hoped that she’d have many more days like these. 


	12. Sarisha Saga - Chapter 11

The party ended up turning into an impromptu vacation, with the guests being welcomed to stay as long as they’d like. Bulma and Yamcha seemed to reconcile, appearing one morning at breakfast together, all smiles. Nalani and Sarisha shared a look but wisely stayed silent. It was clear that the relationship was now back in ‘on’ status. 

The days passed in relaxation and fun, there seeming to be activities for everyone. There was a volleyball game that was held and got a little out of hand when people began to use powered techniques to score points. That had led to a few sparring matches that had gotten out of hand and when a Kamehameha wave nearly missed one of the columns, Nalani had declared the place was now a “fireball” free zone, ignoring the corrections that they weren’t fireballs, but more energy waves. Still, despite the restrictions, they managed to enjoy themselves. Sarisha entertained herself with swimming or surfing and a few sparring sessions in the evening. 

“I’m glad to see you’re enjoying yourself.” 

Sarisha glanced up to see Ria stepping out onto the balcony. It was a late night and Sarisha had sought out some solitude in one of the unoccupied areas. Sarisha sat cross legged on one of the seating cushions, facing out to the ocean. Ria settled in an empty seat ner her, turning to face out to the ocean as well. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Sarisha said, “but do you think my parents may have left something else behind? Something you could have missed?” 

Ria glanced at her, though Sarisha’s gaze remained forward. She should have guessed that despite the obvious enjoyment she was having, Sarisha was still dwelling on such thoughts. 

“No,” Ria said, “nothing that I can think of. Your parents had little possessions on them when they stayed with us and kept mostly to themselves. I am sorry that I had not noticed your mother’s message for you much sooner.” 

Sarisha did look at her then, though she looked surprised by the true regret in Ria’s tone.

“I don’t blame you for that,” she said. “If anything, I would have found it sooner if I had cleaned up that place ages ago.” 

Ria nodded, accepting Sarisha’s assurance. Sarisha faced forward again, her eyes following the glowing lights of the lanterns that lit the path towards the bonfire that the others were at. 

“There’s something else I wanted to ask you about,” Sarisha said. 

“Oh?” 

“It’s about Goku,” Sarisha said. 

“Is there something wrong?” 

“No! No, not at all,” Sarisha said. “I’ve just been thinking about things lately and well, I have a lot of theories that I can’t really confirm, I guess.” 

“Sarisha, you will need to explain a bit more.” 

  
Sarisha sighed and turned to face her, gripping her ankles as she resettled.

“Do you remember when we first met Goku? Around the time after he fought Jackie Chun?” 

“Yes?” 

“He was the monster who destroyed the ring in that tournament.” 

Ria frowned, confused. Sarisha waved a hand. 

  
“You remember that, right?” 

  
“Yes, I’m not having a problem with remembering, I am confused as to how Goku was the one who did it.” 

  
“I talked to Bulma about it and she said that apparently when he has his tail and when there’s a full moon, he turns into this giant ape that destroys everything.” 

“Oh...my….” 

“Yeah, that was my reaction,” Sarisha said. “And that’s not normal, right? I mean, it’s outside of our collective understanding of normal, I mean. I can’t even do that and I know I’m an alien!” 

“Well,” Ria said, still slowly processing this news, “that’s not to say that you couldn’t do something similar? Perhaps you could achieve a transformation, if you…” 

“No! I mean, I haven’t thought about it, but I’m not annoyed or anything that he can do something like that, I just want to figure out the why.” 

“The why?” 

“Yes. Why can Goku do the things he can do? Why is his power so much greater than most of ours? I mean, I admit he is very dedicated to his training and maybe his love of fighting ties into that, but, well, there has to be something more to it than that.” 

Sarisha tapped one finger against her ankle, her brows furrowed as she thought. Ria studied her, sensing what was unspoken. 

“You want to know if he’s like you,” Ria observed. “If perhaps he is not of this world as well.” 

Sarisha glanced at her then away, not quite pouting. 

“Maybe,” she admitted. “Is that bad?” 

“Why would that be bad?” 

“Well, what if he’s just human? I mean a very weird human…” 

“And why would that be a concern?” Ria asked carefully.    
  
Sarisha didn’t respond for a moment and Ria didn’t push her. She spoke after a few moments. 

“I really like him,” Sarisha said. “I mean a lot.” 

Ria kept her face pleasantly neutral, aware that Sarisha would attempt to read any of her reactions. 

“And I really hope we stay together,” Sarisha continued. 

“You mean marriage?” Ria asked.

Sarisha shrugged one shoulder.

  
“Marriage is a social construct,” she said. 

  
Ria smiled and raised a brow.

“But,” Sarisha added, “I guess I would like some symbol of a deeper and longer lasting connection, so yes, I guess.”

“I see.” 

“But what about having kids?” Sarisha mused.    
  


“You’re interested in having children?” 

This was the first Ria had heard of this. She was secretly pleased to find Sarisha thinking of such things. 

“I...I think so? It’d be nice, I think. I mean, I don’t even know if I can.” 

“You’ve mentioned you’re not different from human women.” 

“That’s true,” she agreed, “but I think I may have a different cycle of fertility. I’m not entirely sure, of course, but considering what I have learned about my body and what I know about other women, well, who knows…” 

“Sarisha, in a place of unknowns, I would urge you to focus on what you do know and go from there. You care about Goku and he seems to care about you, can that not be enough for now?” 

Sarisha propped her chin in one hand.    
  


“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

“Have you shared any of these concerns with him?” Ria asked. 

“No,” Sarisha sighed. “To be honest, he’d probably just say ‘don’t worry about it, Sari! Everything will work out’.” 

Ria chuckled at Sarisha’s impression of Goku’s cheerful tone. She even did the bright smile and wink that was in character for him. 

“Well, there you go. I must say, if you’re thinking of things like marriage and children, things must be going pretty well.” 

“Don’t tell Nalani or Bulma. They’ve already been insufferable about the whole thing.” 

Ria laughed. 

“Your secret is safe with me. Now, if you’re done brooding, would you accompany me down to the bonfire?” 

“Sure.” 

_______________________

They arrived at the bonfire and Sarisha noticed that there were more people there besides their group. Itsu approached them, smiling at their curious expressions.

“They’re some of the people who live on the islands,” Itsu explained. “The guys got a little rowdy so people got curious and stopped by.” 

“Rowdy?” Ria asked. 

“Fighting.” 

  
“Oh, that explains it,” Sarisha said. “I thought I sensed Goku and Krillin earlier. They started sparring again?” 

  
“Yeah,” Itsu said. “Something about losing a bet, I think.” 

“Ah,” Ria said. 

She made her way over to Zahra and Itsu turned to Sarisha, a small smile on his face. Sarisha spotted Goku chatting with Krillin and then noticed a young woman approaching. She recognized her as the vendor from a few days before. 

  
“I’ve been hoping to get a chance to talk to you,” Itsu said. “I guess even when you’re around it’s hard to pin you down.” 

Sarisha hummed absently, watching as the young woman sat next to Goku. Too close, in Sarisha’s opinion. 

“I was just...well...I wanted to say congratulations about you and Goku.” 

Sarisha glanced at Itsu then, momentarily distracted by his words. 

“Thanks, I guess,” she said. “Everyone acts like it’s such a big deal.” 

“I think it’s just that Goku’s not the relationship type, you know?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“He’s a nice guy and everything,” Itsu said. “But do you really think he’s that reliable?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Itsu, who sensed the offense in Sarisha’s tone, raised his hands disarmingly. 

  
“Nothing!” he said quickly. 

“I didn’t realize you weren’t a fan of him.” 

“That’s not it at all,” Itsu said. “I just...I didn’t realize how much  _ you _ liked him.” 

Sarisha frowned at him, slightly confused by the conversation. She glanced over towards the group again. 

Zahra who was close enough said something that had Goku turning to her. He seemed to notice the young woman for the first time, who smiled at him shyly. He glanced at her for a second, before looking around, smiling when he spotted Sarisha. Zahra said something else and handed something to him. Goku nodded before rising to his seat, moving past the young woman whose face fell in disappointment. 

“Hey,” he said, “there you are!” 

He looked excited, his smile eager as he grabbed her arm. 

“Come on!” he said. “I want to show you something.” 

Sarisha let him pull her away, glancing over her shoulder to see Nalani approach Itsu, who was giving her an unreadable look. Sarisha made a mental note to ask Nalani about Itsu later. She glanced at the young woman who Krillin was now talking to. Goku lifted off and she had to fly with him, becoming more interested in whatever he wanted to show her. He let go off her arm and she flew next to him. 

“Hey, what did Zahra say to you?” she asked. “Back there?” 

“Oh, she reminded me to show you about this place,” he said. “I found it earlier today, but didn’t know where you were. When I asked her, she said you’d probably be down later. She’s the one who reminded me to tell you about it.” 

“And that girl?” 

“What girl?” 

Sarisha smiled.

“Never mind. Where are we going?” 

They were flying further out over the ocean, far enough that it’d be quite a swim to get back to shore. They came upon an island and landed in front of a large rock formation with a mouth that stood wide and open.

“A cave?” she asked. “That’s what you’re excited to show me?” 

He just smiled and led her inside. He rifled through his pocket before pulling out a capsule. 

“Zahra gave me this,” he said. “She said we might need it.” 

He tossed it and it opened to reveal a glowing orb the size of a basketball. It lit up the front chamber, the wall high enough that they could walk inside with ease. Sarisha turned in a circle, taking in the area and noted that there was another opening further ahead. 

“Pretty cool, huh?” Goku asked. “I’m pretty sure that entrance over there leads further down.” 

“How did you find this place?” she asked.

“Krillin and I were sparring this way a while ago. I got curious about it and thought I’d show you, since I know you like to look at stuff like this.” 

He stepped past her and beckoned her forward. He led her down through the opening and into a narrow entryway, the glowing orb lighting their path. They walked ahead a few feet before he caught her wrist to keep her from going forward. In front of them there was a deep drop and Sarisha could hear the distant sounds of water. 

“How deep do you think it is?” she asked, peering into the darkness below. 

“Only one way to find out!” 

Before she could protest he leapt, his body falling into the darkness. Sarisha groaned and knew she had no choice but to follow him. She jumped, trying hard not to think about the possible consequences and the orb followed after her. Wind whistled in her ears as she fell, the orb highlighting Goku ahead of her. She shifted, using her ki to push her momentum until she was level with him. 

“Are you crazy?!” she cried. “We could be falling forever!” 

“But don’t you want to see where this goes?” he called back.

They shared a look, the same look that had found her following after him on crazy adventures without a second thought. His smile was infectious and she couldn’t help but to return the grin as they continued to descend. They used their ki to slow themselves down, right before hitting water. Sarisha was in total darkness as her body was suddenly pulled into a whirlpool, the rushing currents dragging her deeper down, wincing as she hit the hard surfaces of rock around her. She knew she could hold her breath for an extended period of time, but worried how far it would take her. A hand grabbed her wrist and she let it pull her close and she was able to break free. She coughed slightly, and blinked through the water in her lashes as she tried to get her bearings.

“Sari, look!” 

She swept her wet hair out of her face and turned to find Goku wading in the calm waters next to her. Something brushed against her leg and she squeaked and pressed close to Goku who laughed. They had been pulled into a completely new area and in the water around them, there were fish swimming, their scales lighting the water in glows of shimmering blues and purples.

“It’s beautiful,” she said. 

“Yeah.” 

A fish swam by before flicking away, it’s body leaving a trail of light that faded seconds later. Sarisha observed them, a small smile on her face. 

“Bioluminescence,” she said, “normally created by an organ that creates a chemical reaction and…” 

Goku kissed her suddenly, his arms pulling her into a deep embrace. She was surprised, but she fell into it readily, happy at his eagerness. His hands settled on her hips and she moaned as his tongue stroked along her own. He pulled away and she rubbed her finger down the shell of his ear. 

“What was that about?” she asked. 

“I dunno,” he said. “I just really wanted to.” 

His hair was still wet, the moisture causing the spikes to hang limply slightly. She let her fingers tangle in his hair and massage through his scalp. As her fingers stroked along the back of his head, she felt some type of ridge. She realized it was the scar he had gotten as a child. She remembered him telling her about the story of how his grandfather had found him and the resulting accident that had caused him trauma. He was so full of mystery, so many unanswered questions that she had and yet, he was also one of the most simplest people she knew. Goku would always be himself; he found no reason to be pretend to be anyone else. These last few days, being with him and surrounded by their friends, Sarisha realized it was the happiest she had ever been. 

He smiled at her and she smiled back and it felt like her heart was going to burst. 

“Let’s get married.” 

It took Sarisha a second to realize the words had come from  _ her _ . She clamped a hand over mouth, horrified.

_ ‘Where had that come from?’  _

“Married?” Goku repeated. 

He looked thoughtful for a second, then he smiled.

“Yeah, ok.” 

“W-what?” she asked, more startled by his answer now. 

“I don’t mind if we get married.” 

She lifted her head, blinking at him. 

“G-Goku, do you know what that means?” 

“Yep,” he said. “Jimeji talked to me about it a bit. And Krillin. Honestly, I don’t really get how much different it is from what we’re doing now, but if that’s what you want, I’m fine with it. It’ll be fun if it’s with you. Oh, do I have to get you a ring or something?” 

“Huh?” 

“Jimeji said you normally get the girl a ring when you marry her,” he said. “Oh! And I’m supposed to ask if you’ll marry me, right?” 

He took her hand and smiled.

“Sarisha, will you marry me?” 

She gazed at him for a moment before she burst into laughter. 

“What? What’s so funny?” 

She hugged him and pressed her face into his shoulder still laughing. 

“Ugh, you’re weird, Sari.” 

She controlled herself and slugged him on the side, still grinning.

“You’re the weird one,” she said. “Just like that, you ask me to marry you like it’s no big deal?” 

“Was that not right?” 

She sighed.

“Not for you, I guess. But if we get married, you’re stuck with me forever, you know that right?” 

He cocked his head, grinning slightly. 

“I already thought I was,” he said. 

He laughed when she splashed him. 

____________________________________

Only Nalani, Bulma, Krillin and Zahra were still up, watching a movie on the large television, by the time they made their way back. 

“Where did you guys go?” Nalani asked.

“A swim,” Sarisha said. 

“You guys were gone for a while,” Krillin commented, sounding dubious. “Is that all you were doing?” 

Sarisha grabbed Goku’s wrist, not rising to the bait of Krillin’s words. She tugged him with her, ignoring the curious looks of the people who were watching them, as she led him down the hall. There was a clear excited energy to her. 

“What’s going on with you two?” Bulma asked. “Did something happen?” 

Goku glanced over his shoulder as Sarisha pulled him. 

“Oh yeah,” he said. “We’re getting married!” 

They disappeared around a corner and there was a lull of shocked silence. Then the group assembled responded as once. 

“WHAT?!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Sarisha Saga - Chapter 12

Itsu sat on one of the blankets spread out on the beach, watching the fighting in front of him with fascination. Sarisha and Goku clashed, some blows hard enough that there were ripples in the sand around them. 

“Now they’re just showing off.” 

He glanced to his side, noting Krillin who watched the couple with a look of exasperation. 

“What, you don’t think you could keep up?” Itsu asked, his voice teasing. 

Krillin cocked his head and then leaned back on his hands. 

“Sure,” he said and sighed. “Maybe.” 

Itsu chuckled. He didn’t really hang around his sister’s friends that much, but when he did something interesting was always bound to happen. In fact, the first tournament he had attended had been at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament and that had been a huge shock. The feats that they were capable of; it was unlike anything he had seen before. 

Sarisha did a few flips, dodging the quick punches that Goku threw at her. When he moved in close, she grabbed his arm and tossed him, but he recovered quickly and leapt back at her. They collided in a clash, parrying in a flurry of kicks and punches. 

“Honestly, this isn’t how you celebrate an engagement.” 

Itsu and Krillin turned to see Nalani approaching, a scowl on her face as she gazed at the fight. Krillin laughed lightly.

“Yeah, but did you expect either of them to be a normal couple?” 

Nalani’s shoulders slumped and she settled on the blanket next to Itsu. 

“I guess not,” she said and sighed. 

“Why do you care?” Itsu asked.

“Why do you?” Nalani countered.

Itsu raised a brow. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’ve been sulking ever since you found out they were a couple.” 

“No, I haven’t.” 

“Yes, you have. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous.” 

Itsu frowned at his sister who smirked at him. 

“You are, aren’t you?” Nalani asked. 

“I’m not jealous, Nalani.” 

“It’s ok if you are, you know. I mean, it’s your own fault for not saying anything sooner.” 

“I...that’s not it at all!” 

“Then what’s your deal? Why can’t you be happy for them?” 

Nalani swatted his shoulder and he rubbed at it absently. 

“I am.” 

  
Nalani studied him for a moment and then hummed in understanding. 

“Oh, I see. You saw how much she grew up and got interested, huh?” 

Itsu scowled, though his cheeks grew pink. 

“Hah! I knew it!” Nalani said. “Too bad for you then, huh?” 

“Man, that’s harsh, Nalani,” Itsu muttered. 

“Ka...Me…” 

The duo turned, startled at the sudden shift in the air. They looked around and spotted Goku standing a distance away from them, his hands pulled back into a familiar position. A blue orb was forming between his cupped hands and Krillin sat up straighter. 

“Aw man,” Krillin said. “He’s really going to…” 

“Ha...Me…” 

The blue orb was growing in his hands and it was clear that he was aiming at Sarisha who stood a few distance away from them. She didn’t move though, though her stance made it look as if she was bracing herself. Nalani leapt to her feet as she realized what was happening. She inhaled deeply before letting out a shout. 

“HEY! I TOLD YOU GUYS NO FIREBALLS!”

Goku faltered, glancing back at her and in that moment Sarisha disappeared and reappeared behind him. He barely managed to shift towards her before she threw her leg out into a powerful kick and sent him flying into the water ahead of them. He disappeared under the waves with a huge splash. Sarisha laughed in triumph. 

“Hah! Thanks, Nalani, that was the opening I needed.” 

Nalani rolled her eyes and shook her head. Goku burst from the water and landed near Sarisha, glaring as he shook the water from his hair. 

“Hey, that’s no fair!” he cried. 

“You got distracted and left yourself open. So, I win.” 

Goku shoved his face close to hers. 

“That wasn’t a win!” 

“First one in the water, right?” 

Goku scowled and she smirked. 

“I win, I win! Say it!” 

Goku pouted and said nothing. She leapt onto him and looped her arms around his neck.

“You have to say it,” she sang. “Say it, Goku. Come on. It’s the rule.” 

“No way!” 

She shifted until she had positioned herself on his back, rubbing her knuckles in his hair. 

“Don’t be such a sore loser,” she said. “Just say I win.” 

Itsu blinked as he watched them. He had never seen Sarisha so playful before, yet it looked so natural for her when she was with Goku.

“Besides, you’re the one who was trying to throw a Kamehameha wave at me. What were you trying to do? Kill me?” 

“Aw, you could’ve handled it.” 

“Hah! See?” 

“Ugh, fine. Fine! You win! But I want a rematch.” 

Sarisha laughed, delighted. It was always nice when she could get one over on Goku in a fight. 

“You two are impossible,” Nalani sighed. “Can we do something else besides sparring today?” 

Goku shifted so he could carry Sarisha more easily on his back, looping his arms beneath her legs. Sarisha draped her arms across his shoulders. 

“Like what?” she asked. 

“Oh, I don’t know? Maybe plan a wedding?” Nalani offered. 

“Ugh, I’d rather fight some more,” Sarisha said.

“Yeah, me too,” Goku agreed. 

Nalani pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a breath. 

“You two are perfect for each other,” she grumbled. 

Itsu shook his head and rose to his feet. He dusted off his shorts and offered them a smile.

“How about grabbing some lunch instead?” he asked. “We can always find something fun to do after that.” 

“Yeah! That sounds like a plan!” 

Nalani spared her brother a grateful look before following the couple behind. Itsu paused and glanced at Krillin who came up behind him.

“Hey,” he said. “Uh, could you not tell Sarisha or Goku about my conversation with Nalani?” 

Krillin gave him a thumbs up.

“Don’t worry! I won’t say anything. I mean, I’ll try not to. Well...hey, even if I do, I’m sure they won’t hold it against you.” 

“Great. Thanks.” 

___________________________

A few days later found Sarisha gazing out at the water, absently watching a pair of dolphins that arced through the water. The boat rocked lazily as it moved through the water, something that didn’t seem to help her closet companion. 

A groan had her glance to her side, to see Itsu leaning over the railing, his face pale. She propped her chin on her hand.

“I still can’t believe you have motion sickness,” she said. “You love flying, don’t you?” 

“A plane...and a boat are….two different things.” 

“Hmm. Why not just take a plane home?” 

“Waste...I’m only stopping at the next island.” 

“Oh.” 

The vacation had reached its conclusion and everyone had boarded up, ready to return back to their lives. For Sarisha, that meant coming to terms with her engagement and all that entailed. 

Itsu let out another pitiful groan and Sarisha shook her head. 

“Come on,” she said. 

Itsu gave her a confused look, then yelped when she grabbed him by the arm and looped it over her shoulder. 

“Hang tight,” she said. “I don’t want you to fall.” 

“W-what?” 

She pushed off into the sky, and Itsu immediately clung to her, his other arm coming up to wrap around her waist. It was an awkward position, given he was bigger than she was, but he wasn’t heavy to her. 

“Just the next island over, right?” she asked. “This way you don’t have to suffer on the boat ride.” 

Itsu swallowed, his stomach still queasy, and nodded. She flew slowly, aware that the sudden shift could be jarring if it wasn’t expected. Itsu let out a few deep breaths, as he watched the view change beneath them.

“It’s amazing you can do this,” he said. 

“Yeah, it was pretty awesome when I figured it out,” she said. “I still need to practice though to keep my stamina up.” 

She smiled at the worried look he gave her.

“Don’t worry,” she said. “I won’t drop you.” 

“R-right.” 

It only took them a few moments before Sarisha touched down and loosened her grip. A few seconds ticked by when she realized that Itsu had still kept a hold of her. He gazed at her, his eyes intent as they swept over her face. 

“Itsu?” 

He blinked and then blushed, his arms quickly dropping from around her. 

“S-sorry.” 

“It’s ok,” she said. “But I’m gonna get back to the boat now. I’ll let Nalani know I brought you here so she won’t worry you fell overboard.”

Itsu laughed weakly. 

“Thanks.” 

She nodded and turned, ready to take off.

“Hey, wait a second. Are you...are you really serious about marrying Goku?”

Sarisha glanced back at him and he shifted when she didn’t say anything. 

“I know it’s none of my business or anything but…” 

“You’re a good guy,” Sarisha interrupted. “You’ll find someone, some day. It’s just not me though.” 

He blinked at her and she shrugged one shoulder.

“Your mistake was talking in front of Krillin.” 

Itsu let out a breath and rubbed the back of his neck.

“To be honest, I’m pretty surprised,” she said. “You didn’t seem to pay me much attention before.” 

“I always thought of you as my little sister’s weird friend.” 

She raised a brow and he waved a hand quickly. 

“Not that there’s anything wrong with being weird, I just….I’m not quite sure where it all came from myself. You’re not….you’ve grown up a lot and we’re not too far apart in age.” 

“You know, you’re kind of like your sister.” 

Itsu blinked, startled by the change in topic.

“In what way?” 

“You both like adventure. It’s why Nalani likes being around me so much, I think, at least partially. She thinks I’m exciting, like she could get swept up in something dangerous at any moment. And Nalani is inspired by your adventures, which I think is where she gets it from. I think maybe that’s why you like me.” 

“That’s not…” 

“I’m not offended or anything,” she interrupted. “I mean, I get it. I’m attractive, objectively speaking and coupled with my abilities, well, I must be enticing to someone like you.” 

“Ahh….” 

Sarisha stepped forward and planted a hand on his shoulder. 

“But like I said, you’ll find someone who’s just as exciting for you too.” 

Itsu stared at her for a second before letting out a small laugh and shaking his head. 

“It feels like you had this speech ready.” 

“Not really,” she said. “I just figured I’d be honest. Besides, you’re a catch, you’ll find someone soon.” 

“T-thanks.” 

Sarisha flashed him a smile and then took a step back. With a wave, she blasted into the sky, her departure ruffling Itsu’s clothes and hair. When the air settled, Itsu let out a sigh.

“That was the nicest rejection I ever got, I think.” 

He followed her arc into the sky before he saw her touch down on the boat that hadn’t gotten that far. Itsu had never been one to dwell in disappointment, though he allowed himself a moment to reflect that maybe, if he had spoken up at the Tournament, things could have turned out a lot different. 

  
  



	14. Sarisha Saga - Chapter 13

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

Sarisha found that married life with Goku was not that much different than it was before. When Sarisha had built her home, she had ensured that it was formatable to a capsule for easy transportation. That had meant that when the couple had moved to Mt. Paozu, it had been an easy transfer. The landscape looked pretty much the same, though there was the added structure of the small hut Goku had lived in with Grandpa Gohan. She still had to replot her garden, though she hadn’t been bothered by this, as she found gardening to be a calming practice. She had even expanded by planting new types of crops and herbs, given that the land was much larger and had good soil. 

In terms of finance, through Bulma’s connections, she had managed to sell an innovative solar paneling machine to a town that was seeking to utilize cleaner energy. The sale had provided enough money that Sarisha had strategized would take care of them for the next few years. It was shaping up to be a peaceful home as the couple fell into a routine together. 

Sarisha didn’t hold high expectations for romantic gestures from Goku, but found that he had his own way of sharing affection. Whether it’s sharing a new discovery with her or bringing her extra meat from a hunt he had gone on, Sarisha began to understand him in a new way. He had a way of pulling her out of her lab when she’d stay on days on end, either by way of training or some other distraction. She could never really tell if he just had good timing or knew what he was doing. 

And it also helped that he was willing to go on errands for her too. One of her greatest achievements was expanding the dimensional structure of her lab. Her ultimate goal was to make it easy for her to enter into different spaces given whatever experiment she was working on. 

“Api, if I were to initiate a simulation right now, what is the structural integrity level?” 

Api floated near her, it’s visors flashing different colors as it assessed data. 

“Structural integrity would be at seventy five percent.” 

Sarisha hummed and tapped a finger against her bottom lip. Not bad, but not enough. She wanted the simulation process to be as realistic as possible; as if it would transport her to another location if she wanted. But at the current readings, the machine would likely overload instead of sending her to a beach. She continued working on some of the components and determined that she would need some more of the materials from Gimlen’s village. Still, that would set her back in her work if she had to go out to get more. 

“Hmm. What to do?” she mused. “Oh, I know.” 

Sarisha ventured out of her lab and sighed when she realized her husband wasn’t anywhere in their home. She went outside and concentrated for a moment before she picked up on his energy a few miles away. It wasn’t too hard to find him, given the racket he was making during his training. He was shadow sparring, pausing only when he caught sight of her.

“Hey!” 

She touched down, taking in the scorched earth and fallen trees. 

“Going pretty hard today, huh?” 

Goku glanced around as if seeing the changed landscape for the first time. He laughed.

“Yeah, I guess so. I was trying to work out some boredom.” 

She dusted off a piece of dirt from his shoulder. 

“Sorry, I guess I’ve been engrossed in my lab for a while.” 

“It’s okay. You wanna train?” 

Sarisha offered him an apologetic smile.

“Actually, I was wondering if you could do me a favor.” 

“What is it?” 

  
“I’m making some headway on my simulation machine, but I need some more materials to help stabilize the environment. So, I was wondering if maybe you’d go to Gilmen’s village and get some more of the himelaite.” 

“Hmm. I guess so.” 

At his lack of enthusiasm, she smiled.

“Hey, if I get this to work, you’ll have more opportunities to train in different conditions, you know. That can only help you get stronger.” 

He perked up at that. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Ok, I’ll go get that stuff for you.” 

He turned to the sky, cupping his hands.

“Flying Nimbus!” 

Sarisha raised a brow.

“You don’t have to go right now.” 

“The faster I get it the faster you can finish the machine right?” 

Sarisha nodded. The golden cloud streaked through the sky and stopped in front of Goku. He hopped on and flashed her a grin. 

“I’ll be back!” 

He took off in the sky and Sarisha cocked her head as she watched the golden trail disappear into the sky. 

“Maybe I should tell him everything I build will help him train,” she mused.

_______________

The next morning, Sarisha woke up feeling as if something hot was rolling beneath her skin. She let out a breath, her body sensitive beneath her long shirt, something she had opted for wearing when she had gone to bed the night before. It was a strange sensation, though it wasn’t completely new. It was just much stronger than it ever had been before. Sarisha rubbed a hand across her stomach absently and then shivered at the touch. She pushed out a breath. 

“Of course I send him off when this happens,” she muttered to herself. 

Sarisha managed to go about her day, her mood dipping as the heat inside of her grew. She had done research once that suggested that what she was experiencing was her own type of heat. In her conversation with the women in her life, a period of arousal before the time of the month was normal. Sarisha had never experienced it so strongly before though and could only surmise that it was due to becoming sexually active. It was in moments like these that she wished she could ask her mother about it to be sure. 

She spent the next two days in a dark mood, the heat ever present. The bouts of arousal would taper off into a mild annoyance befores resurging without reason. She dove into her work, hoping calculations and formulas would distract her. Sarisha heaved a sigh as she glared at the strewn parts of a machine she had been working on. 

She had torn it apart and put it back together, but now, couldn’t even remember why she needed it in the first place. Even when she was wearing nothing more than a pair of shorts and a sports bra, she was still so hot. 

“And you say I can make a mess.” 

She started, glancing over her shoulder to find Goku standing behind her, glancing around at the chaos in her lab. She hadn’t even sensed him enter. A tremor went through him at the sight of him, her arousal flaring again. Goku blinked at her, his nostrils flaring slightly.

“Are you ok?” he asked. 

She rose to her feet and he watched her movements curiously as she strode towards him. She looped her arms around his neck, her fingers tapping against the nape of his neck. His energy was a warm pulse that, for some reason, comforted her instead of overwhelming her. Arousal was spreading through her, pooling between her legs. His curiosity was wavering with desire as he gazed down the length of her, her scent filling his nose. It was still that same spicy mix, but stronger, overriding his senses and his body was responding. His hands instinctively went to her hips as she pushed herself up on her tiptoes. 

She pressed a kiss to his own and he accepted it readily. He had no idea why she was worked up, but he wasn’t going to complain. He tapped her hips and she jumped up, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she groaned into the kiss, feeling his hands curve the shape of her ass. He carried her to one of her working tables, and swept his arm to clear it out. She wasn’t even mad at the sound of crashing items; not caring that she’d have to fix whatever was broken later. 

The metal was cool against the back of her thighs, but it was little reprieve for the heat that coursed through her. She tugged at his gi. 

“Clothes. Off. Now,” she commanded.

Goku grinned and obediently undressed as she pulled off her own clothes. Nude, she drew him to her again, bringing him back into a deep kiss. Her hands smoothed down his broad shoulders and down the muscles of his arms as he leant over her. His skin was soft beneath her fingers, the muscle like stone beneath it. 

“You feel amazing,” she said.

She stroked her hands down his stomach, feeling his abs clench beneath her fingers. When she gripped him, he throbbed in her hand. She stroked him slowly, feeling the heat between her legs grow. Her fingers circled the tip of him as she pressed a kiss to his chest. She looked up at him through half lidded eyes and he pressed a hand to her chest to push her down. Cool metal met her back and she shivered at the feel of his fingers tracing along her breasts before circling the nipples. She groaned, arching into his touch as he pinched them between his fingers. She grew wetter as he fondled her, her breasts sensitive to his touch. But it was nowhere near enough. 

“Goku, don’t tease.” 

He smiled and gave her breasts one last squeeze before moving his hands down her thighs and over her knees. He parted her legs and stepped between them, one hand stroking up to plant against her stomach as he lowered his head. 

Goku pressed his nose against her, his fingers stroking along her folds. 

“You’re already so wet,” he murmured. 

He pressed a kiss against her, his tongue stroking along her slit before his fingers spread her open. Her body jolted at the contact and she groaned as his tongue sunk into her, lapping at her wetness. She writhed beneath him as he fed from her, his movements becoming rougher. He had learned her well, knew what places to stroke, how fast or slow to go, how to drag her towards bliss. His hands gripped her hips to still her as she wiggled, moaning loudly as she tugged on his hair. 

“Goku!” 

The heat was licking beneath her skin and it felt like every sensation was amplified. The calloused pads of his fingers on her stomach, the feel of his lips sealed to her cunt, the jolt of pleasure when his tongue flicked against her clit. It all washed over her and she came hard, her legs only staying open when Goku grabbed her legs. She cried out as he kept going, never one to stop at her first orgasm. By her third, she was still overheated, her aching need growing into something more, even as her body had turned into a pliant body beneath him. 

“G-Goku,” she gasped. “Please.” 

His head lifted, his dark eyes heavy with lust as he looked at her. His mouth and chin were wet with her juices and he licked his lips as he held her gaze.

“You’re really excited, huh?” he teased. 

She pulled at him impatiently and he laughed. He drew her hips to the edge of the table before lining himself up against her. Their eyes stayed locked as he slid inside, pushing in until he was buried inside her. They both groaned at the sensation. She was so full, her walls stretched to their limit. He held her legs open as he moved, his strokes deep and slow. Sarisha’s head fell back against the table, moans spilling from her lips. It always felt amazing when Goku was inside of her, but now it was almost overwhelming. He held her steady, refusing to let her move as he continued rocking into her. Her breasts bounced with each thrust and one large hand grabbed one, squeezing the flesh as he increased his pace. 

“Don’t stop,” she gasped. “Oh yes! Keep going!” 

Her wetness allowed him to slide in and out of her easily, his angle ensuring that each thrust brushed against the spot that had her toes curling. And she was still hot; so, so hot. 

“Sari,” he groaned. “Sari, you feel….” 

“Yes,” she moaned. “Yes, yes!” 

He shifted his position and leant over her, his hands gripping the table above her head. She pulled him into a kiss as he kept thrusting into her and she now had the freedom to meet each one of them. Her hands went down to his ass, curving on the hard muscles. Her fingers stroked upwards slowly and Goku shuddered. 

“Sari,” he groaned in her ear. “If you…” 

“I know,” she cooed. “It’s ok.” 

She pressed down on the spot of fur and Goku growled, his thrusts becoming almost frantic. He shoved his face into her neck as he fucked her, snarling and growling as his body rutted above her. She cried out as she came, her walls clenching down and soaking him in her juices. He lifted himself up, his chest heaving as he gazed down at her. They were both breathing heavily, their bodies layered in a thin sheen of sweat. 

She could only glimpse the dark look before she was neatly flipped on her stomach. She had barely gotten her footing before she felt the head of him pressing against her opening. Her fingers gripped the table as his hips snapped forward until he bottomed out inside of her.

“Shit!” 

Goku didn’t pause, immediately resuming his brutal pace as he thrust into her. She braced her legs further apart, the metal table denting under her tightening grip. She was moaning loudly, her eyes closed as she lost herself to the pleasure. She climaxed on a particularly hard thrust and her legs shook. Goku groaned, but blessedly, didn’t stop moving, even as her walls clamped down around him. The sound of her wetness and slapping flesh filled her ears as he kept fucking her, keeping a firm grip on her as he leant over her. She could feel the heat of his chest press against her back, his strokes bringing her pleasure in the most delicious way. She came again, crying out as she pressed her forehead against the table. She took in deep gasping breaths, whimpering when he kept moving. He was moaning in her ear, her name coming out strained as he surged forward one last time, his dick swelling within her as he came. She shuddered at the feel of him spilling inside of her. 

They stayed there, slowly catching their breaths. Goku’s breath fanned against the back of her neck, his fingers slowly unpeeling from their iron grip. 

“Sorry,” he said. “I kind of lost it.” 

  
Sarisha licked her lips and tossed her hair as she glanced over her shoulder. He had lifted his head to meet her gaze. She smiled. 

“It’s ok,” she said. “It was really good actually.” 

He pulled away and she felt their essences slide down her legs. His hands curved the shape of her ass and she sighed. He gave her one of his eager smiles. 

“Can we do it again?” 

She laughed. In the best moments, Goku’s stamina was a blessing; an indicator that she had a long night ahead of her. But though the heat had faded, it was still there, a hum beneath her skin. 

“Sure, but our bed will be much more comfortable.” 

He scooped her off her feet and she squealed as he tossed her over his shoulder and clapped a firm hand against her ass. Once in their bedroom, he descended upon her and it was a few hours later that the couple finally grew exhausted and sated. 

Moonlight streamed in through their bedroom window and Sarisha stretched before sprawling across Goku. She threw her legs across both of his. He had one arm around her waist, the other tucked beneath his head. She propped her chin on his chest, smiling as she met his eyes. 

“I think  _ I  _ wore you out for once,” she murmured. 

“Yeah,” he said and yawned. “It was fun though.” 

She smoothed her hand down his stomach, feeling a contentment that settled into her. 

“Hey, Goku?” 

  
“Hmm?” 

His response was tinged with sleep, his eyelids drooping. 

“You’re happy, right?” 

His fingers twitched along her skin and he blinked at her slowly.

“Yeah,” he said. “Why?” 

She smiled and shook her head, resettling to a more comfortable position. 

“Just checking.” 

  
  
  



	15. Sarisha Saga - Chapter 14

“Knock, knock!” Nalani sang. 

Her visit to Sarisha and Goku’s place was a long time coming and she was excited to see how the couple was faring in person. She rapped her knuckles against their front door, and it swung open. Api appeared, floating in front of her.

“Greetings, Nalani. Sarisha and Zahra are waiting for you in the kitchen.” 

She smiled and followed the bot inside. When she entered the kitchen, she spotted Zahra at the oven, seeming to be working on a few pots while Sarisha was working on a laptop at the small table. 

“Hey, guys!” 

They both looked up, smiling as they spotted her. 

“Nalani,” Zahra greeted. “You are looking well.” 

“Oh, thanks,” Nalani said, “you do too!” 

Nalani swept her hair over one shoulder, making sure to show off her hand. Sarisha smirked as her eyes spotted the large ring on her finger.

“I’m guessing you have news,” Sarisha teased. 

“Oh, what makes you say that?” Nalani asked, grinning widely. 

“Congratulations,” Sarisha said. “I know it was a long time coming.” 

“I’ll say,” Nalani laughed. “I could have sworn I would have gotten married before you did.” 

“I think everyone believed that,” Zahra added, nodding. 

“Hey!” 

They all laughed and Zahra turned back to a pot that had begun bubbling. 

“Sarisha,” she said, “do you have an extra pan?” 

“Sure,” Sarisha replied, “let me grab it.” 

She rose from her seat and Nalani gasped loudly. Her eyes locked onto Sarisha’s swollen belly, which had been obscured by the table but was now openly visible. She rushed forward, her hands gripping Sarisha’s arms. 

“When?!” she cried. 

“Oh, this?” Sarisha asked, casually. “For a few months.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” 

“I just didn’t think to, I suppose,” Sarisha said. “I’ve been a bit busy preparing the baby’s room.” 

“Preparing the room?! You should be resting!” 

“That’s what I tell her,” Zahra sighed. “But you know how stubborn she can be.” 

“Honestly, I don’t know what the fuss is,” Sarisha said. “I’m just pregnant, not helpless.” 

“Goku should be helping you around the house,” Nalani argued. “That’s what husbands are for.” 

Sarisha moved towards the cabinets and pulled out a pan and passed it to Zahra. 

“Well, Goku helps in other ways,” Sarisha said. “He’s actually really excited.” 

“Yeah?” Nalani asked. “I can only imagine the conversation you had when you told him.” 

Sarisha laughed. 

“Actually, he sensed the energy of the baby before I even told him. He was very concerned before I explained it to him.” 

“Do you mind?” Nalani asked, reaching out a hand.

Sarisha waved a hand in acquiescence and Nalani placed her hand on her stomach. 

“Hey there,” Nalani cooed. “You’re auntie Nalani is going to spoil you rotten.” 

Sarisha rolled her eyes and Zahra smiled. 

“What are you going to name him? Or her?” 

“Goku’s convinced it’s a boy,” Sarisha said. “And he wants to name him after his grandfather.” 

“Gohan?” Zahra mused. “That sounds like a good name.” 

Sarisha smiled and rested her hands on her stomach. Despite a few fears, which Zahra assured her were normal as a new mother, she was excited for her new baby. Nalani began to excitedly chat about a baby shower and engagement party mashup, the conversation carrying over until food was ready. By the time the ladies had finished eating, Goku arrived home. He hopped off of Nimbus just as Nalani and Zahra had popped a hover car capsule. 

“Hey, guys!” 

“Hey, Goku,” Nalani called. “Congratulations!” 

He cocked his head.

  
“For what?” 

“She means the baby,” Sarisha explained. 

“Oh! Thanks!”

He turned quickly towards the front door.

“Hey, if they’re here…” 

“There’s still food,” Sarisha said, smiling. 

She watched in amusement as he hurried eagerly into their home. Nalani and Zahra shook their heads in amusement and said their farewells. Sarisha went back inside, easily finding Goku working on the meal she had left out for him. She eased herself into the chair next to him, resting one hand on her stomach as she settled. 

“So, did you find it?” she asked. 

He chewed for a few moments before taking a big gulp and she had to reach over to pat his back as he choked slightly on his food. He finally swallowed. 

“Yeah,” he said. “It was pretty hard especially since I didn’t use Bulma’s radar. I found these two first before I even got it. ” 

Goku pulled out the Three star, Six star and Four star Dragon Balls from the satchel at his waist and passed them to her. There was a faint glow as the balls laid next to each other on the table. 

“It’s still a bit off before the baby should be born,” she said. “At least if my pregnancy is anything like human women. What if someone comes looking for the Dragon Balls?” 

“If they’ve got a good wish, I wouldn’t mind giving it to them. Maybe I can take our son with me when I go looking for it again.” 

Goku was on his fifth plate now and reached for a bowl of soup. She waited until he had gulped it down before asking him a question. 

“Goku,” she said, “you do realize you can’t just take our baby out on adventures when they’re born, right?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” he said, “I mean, he’s got to get a bit bigger before he can do anything.” 

She tapped her fingers against the table, unsure if he was getting her point. 

“Yes, that’s right. But what I mean is, I don’t want our baby going off on crazy adventures for a long time.” 

Goku’s pace slowed, his chopsticks paused an inch from his bowl. 

“What do you mean?” 

Sarisha rested her hands on her stomach, focusing on the new life energy that was growing inside of her. 

“We’ve got to protect our kid,” she said. “And that means not putting him in danger.” 

Goku stared at her, looking close to horrified. 

“You mean he can’t fight?” he asked. 

“I’m not saying that, but just not for a while.” 

“Ok,” he said, “so what does that mean?” 

“How old were you when you first trained?” 

“Um….twelve, I think.” 

“Right,” Sarisha said. “And I started my training around the same time. So, maybe it’ll be good for him to be at least fifteen before he starts training.” 

“Fifteen?!”

“I don’t think that’s unreasonable, Goku.” 

“But...but….what will he do until then?” 

“They can learn,” she said. “Anything they want of course, but give them something to focus on, you know? Let them just live life and know there’s more to it than just fighting.” 

Goku groaned and Sarisha huffed, still rubbing her belly. 

“Our kid is more than just another person to train with,” Sarisha said, eying him. 

“I know,” he sighed. 

She watched him return to his meal with lackluster, almost seeming to pout. She rolled her eyes. 

“If they want to train and fight, I won’t stop them when they are old enough.” 

Goku looked up at her, his eyes wide and hopeful.

“Really?” 

She shrugged one shoulder, knowing deep down that there was a part of her that hoped their child would be more interested in the sciences, like her. She couldn’t admit it out loud, since she just scolded Goku for something similar. 

“Sure,” she said. “But it’ll be their choice, got it?” 

“Ok!” 

As he continued his food more eagerly, Sarisha reflected. A few years ago, she would have never thought she’d be married and on her way to being a mother. Yet, the past year had been like a dream, a wonderful dream as she shared a life with a man she loved. And while she had yet to figure out the mystery of her native home or her parents, there was a part of her that believed that maybe, with her life as it was now, she could leave the mystery to the past. Sarisha smiled, glancing down to her belly. 

After all, she had a rich future ahead of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This is the end of the Sarisha Saga as we blend into the canon timeline in the following Sagas.


	16. Saiyan Saga - Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**AGE 761**

Goku was deep in meditation when an energy entered into his realm of awareness. It wasn’t moving quickly, almost as if it was trying to creep up on him. Goku remained in his cross-legged seated position, his hands resting loosely on his knees. He kept his breaths even as the energy crept closer, moving quickly just as it reached him. Without opening his eyes, his hand shot out, grabbing hold of the small figure that lurched out at him. When he opened his eyes, a small, pouty face gazed at him from upside down. 

“Aw man! You got me again, Dad!” 

Goku chuckled and righted his son, who kept a hold of him by his tail. For some odd reason, Sarisha had tried removing it when Gohan was born, but every few months it would grow back. She had finally given up but said that Gohan would have to keep a strict bedtime. Goku didn’t understand why she had so many rules regarding their son, but he decided it was best not to argue with her about it. 

Gohan was still pouting as he was set on the ground in front of him. 

“It was a nice try though,” Goku said. “What are you doing out here?” 

At four years old, Gohan’s wild, dark hair framed a face that looked similar to his father, but with the darker complexion of his mother. He righted the hat he had been gifted by his father, the four star dragon ball gleaming beneath the sun. For a baseball cap, the ball was an odd adornment, but still managed to look adorable on the child. 

“Mama said it’s time for lunch,” Gohan said. 

Goku, noticing his son was still pouting, cocked his head.

“What’s wrong, Gohan?” 

Gohan let out a small sigh.

“I got done with my studies and wanted to help Mama, but she said I’m not allowed in her lab cause it’s too dangerous. That’s why she sent me out here to find you.” 

Goku hummed and rose to his feet. He did a few quick stretches, then patted Gohan on the head.

“What were you doing, Dad?” 

“Mental image training,” Goku said. “It’s a good way to train when you don’t have an opponent.” 

Gohan gazed up at him with curiosity. 

“Is it cause Mama doesn’t train with you as much?” 

“Yeah,” Goku sighed. “She’s so busy nowadays.” 

“Mama says it’s important that she keeps inventing to support us.” 

  
Goku scratched the bridge of his nose, grinning slightly. It was true that it was Sarisha’s skill set that ensured that  _ he  _ didn’t have to get a job, something she had cooly pointed out when he had complained about how little she actually trained with him anymore. 

“That’s right,” he said. “Come on, let’s go home. I can’t wait to eat your mom’s cooking!” 

Gohan held out his arms and with a huff of laughter, Goku bent down and scooped him up. Gohan smiled happily as he was set on his father’s shoulders. They set off towards home, a journey that wasn’t too far a distance. Goku’s stomach rumbled at the smell of food that came from their open window. 

“We’re home!” 

Goku set Gohan down and strode into the kitchen. Sarisha turned, her hair pulled back into her familiar braid as she set down a large bowl of rice on the table.There were other dishes already ready and Goku’s mouth watered at the spread. Api floated near Gohan, who laughed as the bot beeped at him. 

“Hey, you two,” Sarisha said. “I’m going to have to do a rain check on the trip to Master Roshi’s later.” 

“Aw, why?” Goku asked. 

He grabbed a plate and immediately began digging in, eating with his usual vigor. 

“There was a storm at Master Ria’s village,” Sarisha said, “and they need some help with some of the repairs. It may take me a day or two. Slow down there, kiddo!” 

Gohan, who had been imitating his father, had been quickly scarfing down a bowl. He began to choke and Sarisha reached over to pat him firmly on the back. Gohan inhaled deeply and wisely began to eat at a slower pace. 

“That sucks,” Goku said. “Bulma’s going to be there, you know.” 

  
“And I’m sure I’ll hear about it later. Just add her to the list of people I’ll have to make it up to. Nalani is already pissed that I haven’t come to see her since the baby was born.” 

Nalani who had gotten married in a lavish wedding had also gotten pregnant a year ago. Sarisha knew that Nalani was already plotting on how their two sons were going to be best friends. Sarisha reached over and stroked her son’s head affectionately. 

“Though Zahra did want me to bring you, Gohan, but we can make that trip again later.” 

“Ok!” 

“You know,” Goku said, feigning casualness. “I bet Krillin or Master Roshi could show Gohan a technique or two.”

“Technique?” Gohan asked curiously. 

“Yep! Master Roshi trained me and Krillin when we were kids. Maybe he can show you something we used to do when…..” 

Goku yelped as he was kicked under the table and cringed at the dark look Sarisha gave him. 

“Fifteen, Goku,” she snapped. “Fifteen! Got it?” 

“Fine.” 

Goku’s shoulders slumped and Gohan glanced between his parents, confused. It would happen once in a while, his father making such suggestions and his mother responding firmly. Sarisha smiled at him sweetly and patted his cheek. 

“It’s nothing, sweetie,” she said. “Eat your dinner.” 

“O-oh ok.” 

Neither of them brought up the topic again and the family resumed their meal pleasantly. 

The sun was high in the sky when Goku called Nimbus and scooped up Gohan as he hopped onto the cloud. 

“Be careful, Goku,” Sarisha said. “Keep an eye on Gohan, ok?” 

Goku sighed. He lost Gohan once and Sarisha was never going to let it go. 

“I will,” he promised. 

“Gohan, be polite and mind your manners.” 

“Yes, Mama.” 

“If you guys don’t stay the night, you can find me at Master Ria’s village. She’d like that, so stop by if you have time.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“And if you do stay the night, make sure that…” 

“Gohan is in bed before the moon is out, I know, I know.” 

She smirked and blew him a kiss. He shook his head, his face turning pink slightly and Gohan giggled. With a wave, they took off and Sarisha waited until the golden trail disappeared before heading inside. She headed towards her lab and grabbed a few capsules full of equipment and potential tools. Api floated towards her as she tapped in a few security measures for her lab. 

“Api?” 

“Yes?” 

“If anyone stops by while I’m gone, contact me, ok?” 

“Of course.” 

The trip to Master Ria’s village was a short journey, something that pleased Sarisha who had increased her stamina for flying. She flew over the village, taking a quick assessment and already began making calculations for repairs. When she reached her Master’s compound she spotted them both working in a small garden, her Master carefully weeding as Zahra packed a basket full of produce. They looked up as she touched down. 

“Hey!” 

“Sarisha,” Master Ria said. “Looking as vibrant as ever.” 

“Thanks,” Sarisha said. “Can’t say too much about the village. You weren’t kidding.” 

“Well, we are all grateful you have come out here to help us. Where is Goku and Gohan?” 

“They already had plans to visit Master Roshi today. I didn’t have the heart to make them change it.” 

“Ah, I see.” 

  
Zahra and Sarisha shared a glance at their Master’s monotone. 

“But, we’re already planning to bring Gohan for a visit,” Sarisha added. 

“Oh,” Ria said, perking up. “Lovely then! I can’t wait to see how much Gohan has grown since I’ve last seen him.” 

“Me as well,” Zahra said. “Are you still sticking to your guns of not allowing Gohan from training with Goku?” 

“He’s four!” 

“Yes, and Goku was caring for himself at a much younger age, if I remember,” Ria said. 

“Because he had no choice! Gohan has two parents who love him and won’t abandon him so he has to raise himself.” 

There was a shared look that had Sarisha crossing her arms defensively. 

“What?” 

Ria sat back on her heels dusting her gloved hands together. 

“Sarisha, have you made any headway in your search for your native planet?” 

“No. I’ve been working on the dimensional function of my lab for a while. I don’t have time to think about that.” 

“I see.” 

“What does that mean?” Sarisha demanded. 

“You do not have to raise your son based upon the fears of your own parents,” Ria said. “Whether he trains now or not, Gohan knows he’s loved.” 

Sarisha furrowed her brows. 

“Why are you against me on this? He’s my kid.” 

“Yes, I am well aware,” Ria said. “And of course, I trust and respect your judgment. But, Sarisha, he is yours  _ and  _ Goku’s son. Two great fighters with great potential. It is only natural that at one point, Gohan will have that same type of potential.” 

“Fine, he can explore that potential all he wants when he’s fifteen.” 

“Why fifteen?” Zahra asked. 

“I just figured it’d be old enough,” Sarisha admitted, shrugging. “Can I get to repairing the village or do you guys want to tell me what else I’m doing wrong?” 

Ria sighed and rose to her feet, recognizing Sarisha’s dejected tone. 

“I am sorry, my dear. I didn't mean to offend you. You are a great mother.” 

Sarisha relaxed her stance, seeming to be appeased by this. Zahra smiled and stepped towards her, tapping her arm gently before moving towards the doorway. 

“Come,” she said. “We can discuss some things the village elder has requested of you.” 

____________________

Sarisha made good headway on repairs, even talking with a few leaders in the village on how they could adapt her plan for a stronger infrastructure along the way to protect against damage when the next storm hit. She was greeted with enthusiasm and gratitude and watched in satisfaction as her instructions were followed through. This wasn’t the first time she had done work for the village as a whole and it was glad to see that despite her long absence, her integrity and workmanship wasn’t forgotten. 

She had returned to the compound for a late dinner when she received a call on her communicator. She recognized that Api was forwarding a call and she tapped the screen on her wristband. 

“Hello?” 

“Sarisha? Something’s happened.” 

It was Bulma, her voice wavering as she spoke. Zahra and Ria, who were seated at the table, also straightened at the sound. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I just want to remind you that we have the Dragon Balls, so we can fix this.” 

Sarisha’s heart rate immediately sped up, a small bubble of anxiety developing in her stomach. 

“What is it, Bulma?” 

Bulma took a deep breath before continuing. 

“Goku’s dead.” 

Sarisha didn’t say anything, the words not making sense. Zahra glanced at her face and then gently urged Bulma to continue. 

“You see, turns out Goku’s from an alien race called Saiyans and he had an older brother, who was evil by the way, who came to recruit Goku. Except he said his name wasn’t Goku, it was Kaka...Kakarot, I think? And he beat up Goku and kidnapped Gohan….” 

It was getting hard to breathe and Sarisha heard something crack through the pounding in her ears. 

“....so Goku and Piccolo, who was there for some reason, went to rescue him, which they did! But...well...Goku sacrificed himself so Piccolo could kill Goku’s brother and….” 

“Bulma,” Ria interrupted. “You’re going to have to give us a moment.” 

Ria was watching Sarisha carefully, who broke the solid oak table and hadn’t even realized it. The room was trembling slightly and Ria understood that Sarisha was reacting, even as she sat frozen in her chair. 

“Right, yes, of course! I know it’s a lot, but just tell Sarisha to come to Master Roshi’s. We can all explain things a lot better.” 

“Thank you, Bulma.” 

  
The call disconnected and the room descended into tense silence. Ria and Zahra watched Sarisha carefully, who sat for another minute before rising from her seat. She walked stiffly outside and there was another pause before they heard an anguished scream that was drowned out by a sudden raging wind as the ground shook. It was only when things settled did Zahra rise from her seat and go outside, pulling the sobbing woman into her arms for comfort. 

  
  
  
  



	17. Saiyan Saga - Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sarisha wasn’t a coward. It was something she prided herself on, the willingness to dig her heels in when she was afraid and force herself to face an undaunting task. 

Once she had gotten a full account of everything that had happened since she last saw her husband and son, she made a decision. No one could talk her out of it, nor did she care to listen to the reasonable suggestions for different actions. She stepped out onto the beach of Master Roshi’s island and took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. She concentrated, looking past the noise, past the dots of energy that spread out in front of her until she found the one she was looking for. 

“Sarisha, please,” Master Roshi said behind her. “Piccolo is not someone you want to pick a fight with!” 

She glared at them over her shoulder. 

“He took my son,” she snapped. “So yeah, I do.” 

She burst into the sky before there were any more words of argument, her path made clear. She managed to track him down in a matter of a few hours, stopping to face him off on a high cliff in an unfamiliar area. Piccolo eyed her as she stood before him fuming. Past him, she could hear the wails of her son and her fury grew. 

“I don’t care how strong you are,” she said, her voice cold. “You will get out of my way so I can get back my son.” 

Piccolo regarded her for a moment before he smirked. 

“So you’re the brat’s mother,” he said. “I thought you looked familiar. You’re one of the fighters from the tournament.” 

“Glad to see you remember me.” 

Sarisha’s hands curled into fists as she concentrated on her energy. 

“I have no problem fighting you,” Piccolo said. “But the brat is staying here. And before you decide to follow through on your mistake, I’d advise you to start training. As weak as you are, you may be of some use if you train. Not that it’ll be much help.” 

“One. Stop calling my son a brat. Two. Who the fuck do you think you are?” 

Piccolo crossed his arms, his smirk growing. She could sense his energy level, could sense that it was stronger than hers. She hated that Goku had been right in his warnings about her giving up training. The thought of Goku made her heart clench and she focused the pain into her anger. 

“I’m the only one who might stand a chance against what’s coming. And your  _ son  _ has potential in him.” 

“He’s just a kid!” 

“You weren’t there,” Piccolo snapped. “He demonstrated a great deal of power, one that may even surpass me or Goku.” 

His words gave her pause. She didn’t know much about Piccolo’s personality, but she recognized there was pride. If he was able to admit such a thing about Gohan, his rival’s own son, no less, then maybe she was missing something. And that pissed her off even more. 

“That doesn’t give you the right to kidnap him!” 

To her great annoyance Piccolo turned his back to her and she scowled. A few moments ticked by and she realized that he wasn’t exactly ignoring her, but watching something. Keeping him in her awareness, she glanced past him and gasped. 

Gohan was directly in the path of a large dinosaur, one of the biggest predators in the area. On instinct she flew forward, ready to scoop him. A vice grip wrapped around her and she hissed in frustration. 

  
“Let me go!” 

Piccolo held her firm as she struggled. She opened her mouth to scream a warning at Gohan, but a hand clamped down on her mouth. 

“Shut up and watch,” he snapped. 

Gohan, who had noticed the dinosaur, burst into a renewed bout of tears. It broke her heart, hearing him wail for her and his father. She was going to witness her son die and was helpless to do anything. Her energy spiked and she felt Piccolo’s grip on her tighten. Just as her mind scrambled to formulate a plan, she sensed something that gave her pause. Despite his wails, Gohan’s energy was spiking, rising so high that she went still with shock. Gohan disappeared just as the dinosaur’s jaws snapped near him. She looked up to see Gohan had shot up into the sky and had landed at the top of a very tall rock formation. 

Piccolo, who seemed to sense she had calmed down, released her. She turned and slammed her fist into his face. She froze, realizing what she had just done, but Piccolo simply spit purple blood and wiped his mouth. 

“You get that one,” he growled.

She scowled then glanced at confusion back at her son, who had resumed crying. 

“I-I don’t understand. His energy just spiked like crazy. He’s never done that before.” 

“He’s not just human but half Saiyan,” Piccolo said. “I’m guessing that’s where his latent potential is coming from.”

“I’m not human.” 

Surprise flickered across his face and Sarisha winced. She hadn’t meant to reveal that tidbit of information. Not that it mattered now. 

“Either way,” Piccolo continued, “the kid needs to learn to toughen up. Then I can train him.” 

“ _ You’ll  _ train him?” she asked, incredulous. “He’s the son of your hated rival.” 

“I’m aware of that,” Piccolo growled. “But if you’re worried about him now, what do you think those Saiyans will do when they get here? They know about him and I’m guessing once they kill everyone else, they’ll come after you and the boy.” 

Despite her grief and fury, she could recognize the logic. As much as she had wanted Gohan to have the normal life, what could she do if he was now thrown into events that caused him no choice but to protect himself? 

“Goku will be back,” she said, in one last attempt. “He’ll…” 

“We barely killed one of them,” Piccolo interrupted. “And the other two are supposed to be even stronger than him. We’ll need all the help we can get.” 

Damn him, he was right. And after what she just witnessed….

“What exactly is your plan?” she demanded. 

“He’ll be on his own for six months,” he said. “If he survives, then I’ll train him.” 

“If he survives?!” 

She weighed her options. She admitted that she didn’t really have a good hold of the situation entirely. She hadn’t even been able to process her long held suspicions about Goku being different being confirmed. All she could think about was her parents, leaving her behind to do some grand mission. Wouldn’t she be doing the same thing to Gohan? 

Piccolo who seemed to grow impatient with her internal struggle, snorted and turned away from her again. 

“Interfere and I  _ will  _ stop you,” Piccolo said. “Your choice.” 

Sarisha scowled at him, recognizing the threat for what it was. Then, she inhaled deeply, letting the air fill her lungs before blowing it out. It helped, but only marginally. Things were out of her hands. For now. 

“Fine. I won’t interfere. But, if anything happens to my son, any mortal wound, loss of limb or lasting damage, I will come back and I will kill you.” 

She said it with calm resolve, though Piccolo gave no reaction. It didn’t matter; she knew she would make sure her threats came true. 

**__________________________________**

A few hours later, Sarisha stepped into her Kame House and was met with sighs of utter relief. 

“Thanks for the confidence,” she muttered. 

“Well, what did you expect?” Bulma snapped. “You just ran out of here, guns blazing! Piccolo could have killed you and then where would Gohan be?” 

“She’s right,” Master Roshi said. “I know you’re upset but there’s not much you can do against Piccolo on your own.” 

“And once we get the Dragon Balls, we can wish Goku back,” Krillin added. “After a year, I guess.” 

“Why a year?” Sarisha asked, startled. “It won’t take that long to find all of them.” 

“Yeah, but Yajirobe said Baba told him that Goku said he wanted us to wait a year before we wish him back,” Krillin said. 

“I heard you say the sentence, but it still doesn’t make sense.” 

“All you need to know is that Goku wants us to wait for a year before wishing him back.” 

“Sarisha, did you grab the other Dragonballs Goku already got?” Bulma asked. 

Sarisha slipped them out of the small bag she had carried with her and placed the Six Star Dragon Ball, Four Star Dragonball and the Three Star Dragonball on the table. She noticed a small device that Bulma had taken apart.

“What is that?” 

“Oh this? It’s what Goku’s brother was wearing. I think it reads power levels or something but I have to fix it to know for sure.” 

“I see.” 

Sarisha was exceptionally curious, but as was their unspoken rule, Bulma had gotten to it first.

“So, Sarisha will you come with us?” Krillin asked. “Korin wants us all to come for some special training before the Saiyans come.” 

Sarisha considered for a moment. She knew it would be a great opportunity, yet she wasn’t entirely sure if it was for her. 

“No,” she said. “I’ve got something in my lab that’ll help me in my training. It’s a bit more my speed, no offense.” 

  
“You mean that dimensional machine you were working on?” Bulma asked. 

“The testing is going well,” Sarisha said. “With a few modifications, I should be able to alter the environment to get the best training parameters. I may do that for a bit before joining you.” 

She turned towards the door. 

“You’re leaving already?” 

“I only came here to drop off the Dragon Balls,” she said. “Clearly, there’s a lot of work to do.” 

None of them argued, all seeming to sense the underlying resolve in the woman.

________________________

Sarisha spent the next few months working in her lab, making headway on her training and the dimensional machine she had developed. Through it, she was able to format different landscapes, climates, and gravitational elements to push herself in her training. Combined with the simulation function, she was able to combat foes based on data formulated from various fighting techniques around the world. At times, she considered using the profile she based on Goku’s fighting style, but couldn’t bring herself to do it. It would likely be out of date anyway. 

She kept pushing herself, the resulting exhaustion making it easier for her to get past her mixture of emotions about the events of the last few months. On more than one occasion, she had sought out Gohan and it was her surprise at her son’s progress that kept her from interfering. Not only had he figured out how to fend for himself, he had learned enough about controlling his ki to start small fires. The T-Rex that had chased him so long ago had turned into a source of food, with Gohan taunting the large creature with a surprising amount of confidence. 

She watched him, filled with a sense of pride. Gohan was more like his father than she had given him credit for. She glanced over her shoulder to find Piccolo a distance behind her. She wasn’t too surprised at his presence, noting he always seemed aware whenever she sought out Gohan. 

She knew he wouldn’t do anything unless she tried to bring Gohan home. So, she returned home empty handed, though she was filled with a sense of pride and determination and utilized that to push down the apprehension and dread that stayed with her. 

__________________

Nalani settled Akio on her hip as she stepped up to Sarisha’s front door. Itsu stepped up behind her, looking around. 

“Is she home?” he asked. 

Nalani glanced at her brother and sighed. Akio wiggled, arms outstretched to his uncle. Itsu smiled and took the baby from her.

“I’m not sure,” she admitted. “Zahra, Ria and Bulma all said they haven’t heard from her in a few months since….” 

Nalani trailed off, a wave of sadness hitting her. Itsu bumped her, sensing her sister’s mood. 

“Hey,” he said gently. “Sarisha is a tough one, yeah? She’ll be fine.” 

“But to lose her husband and then her baby boy? Oh! I don’t know what I’d do!” 

Itsu shook his head and rapped his knuckles on the door. There was no response. Nalani moved to peer through one of the windows, but only glimpsed darkness inside. Itsu knocked louder.

“Sarisha! Sarisha, you in there?!” 

There was no response. Not even Api’s familiar greeting. Itsu glanced at Nalani who bit her lower lip. She stepped forward and began to jiggle the door handle. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” 

“What does it look like? I’m going to break in!” 

Itsu watched his sister struggle for a moment. Akio giggled when she kicked at the door.

“Ow!” 

“I could have told you that wasn’t going to work.” 

“Well, you try then! You’re bigger than I am.” 

“What I mean is that I doubt Sarisha’s house could be so easily broken into. Didn’t you say she’s always got security systems and stuff?” 

Nalani scowled at him before slowly deflating.

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess so. But I hate this! If she’s in there, she should answer us!” 

“People have their own way of grieving, Nalani,” Itsu said gently. “She’ll come around.” 

Nalani gave one last glance at the door before turning away. 

“At least no one can see we didn’t try.” 

___________________________

“Sarisha, are you sure you don’t want me to allow them entrance?” 

Sarisha didn’t look up from her screen as she worked.

“No. I can’t be bothered today.”

“They seemed worried.” 

“They have no reason to be. I’m fine.”

“Perhaps telling them that will ease their worry.” 

She spared a glance at the bot before looking back at her screen. Api hovered closer, the visor working as it read through data. 

“These readings are not optimal. Are you sure you want to use your machine today?” 

“Since when did you become such a nag?” 

“I have been programmed to ensure you and your household’s well being, Sarisha.” 

It wasn’t quite scolding, but Sarisha felt it nonetheless. She stood up from her seat and snagged a homing bracelet and adjusted it on her wrist. Dimensional travel was tricky; she couldn’t be sure if she would actually be sent somewhere instead of bringing elements to her. As a safeguard, the homing bracelet would keep her coordinates tied into the main console for a reset and return home if needed. 

She typed out instructions on the main console and the machine whirred to life. 

“If I get this right, it’ll be useful for more than just training. I’ll be able to assess new environments under safety controls. That means new implications for experimentation and research.” 

“Of course.” 

“I’m going to use this to finish up the rest of my training. I’ve managed to work through ten times gravity so far, so maybe some harsher conditions will help round me out.” 

Api continued hovering near her. She patted the bot. 

“I’ll be fine, Api. If something happens, just recall, ok?” 

“Yes, Sarisha.” 

She provided a few last inputs and adjusted the mechanics of the machine and ensured that Api was receiving the information appropriately. The machine was primed and ready and Sarisha felt the thrill of excitement she always got when making a new discovery. 

Here’s hoping something would go right. 

She took a breath and pressed the button. 

  
  
  



	18. Saiyan Saga - Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**AGE 762**

Zahra had never imagined that she would have ever witnessed such events in her lifetime. The Saiyans had arrived and thanks to Baba, they had been able to witness the events unfold through her crystal ball. 

Everything that had come before had paled in comparison and she, like the others at Kame House, had watched and then fretted over the battle that had taken place. The victory had been hard fought and there had been a loss of friends that had hurt the group deeply. 

Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, and even Piccolo had all lost their lives. Goku had barely survived the whole ordeal and Gohan and Krillin had not walked away unscathed either. 

But with news of the Namekian Dragonballs, there was now hope that they could all be brought back. Once Mr. Popo had shown Bulma to Kami’s ship to take them to Namek, the group had rallied in excitement at the prospect of bringing back their lost friends. Their revelry was interrupted when Gohan asked a simple question. 

“Where’s my mom?” 

The hospital room had descended in shock, as the realization had struck all of them at once. Zahra let out a breath and everyone looked to her.

“Nalani told me she and Itsu stopped by a few months ago, but Sarisha wasn’t there. Or she didn’t answer. I ventured out there myself some time later, but I wasn’t able to locate her either.” 

“Maybe she did the smart thing and just didn’t show up,” Yajirobe offered. 

Korin bopped him on the head with his staff. 

“Not everyone’s a coward like you!” 

“Ow! Watch it!” 

“She would’ve come,” Gohan insisted. “Something must have happened to her!” 

Zahra stepped to his bedside and stroked his hair gently. He had grown so much since she had last seen him; yet he was still so young. 

  
“I’m sure you’re right, Gohan.” 

“Where could she have gone?” Bulma demanded. “I mean, she said she was going to train so where…” 

“Did you check her lab?” Goku asked. 

There was an awkward pause and Zahra coughed as everyone stared at her. 

“Well, I would have but I don’t have access to it,” she said. “And Api wasn’t there to let me in.” 

“What do you mean you don’t have access to it?” Bulma asked. 

“Have you actually ever been in her lab?” Zahra countered. 

“Of course I….” 

Bulma paused and then frowned.

“Actually, no, I don’t think I have.”

“See?”

“Well, she did say she was going to use some machine to train,” Krillin said. “Maybe she lost track of time.” 

“I don’t think so,” Goku said. “She would’ve sensed what was happening.”

“Bulma, can you come with me to check again?” Zahra asked. “If anyone can break into it, it’d be you.”

“Sure. And trust me, if she  _ is  _ there she’s got a reckoning coming for not helping out in the fight!” 

“I just hope she’s ok,” Gohan said softly. 

Bulma curved her fury at the young boy’s worry and Zahra smiled at him gently. 

“I’m sure everything will be fine,” Zahra assured him. 

______________________

Sarisha’s lab was accessible by a control panel and from Bulma’s review she was able to override it after a few hours.

“I will say this,” Bulma said, “Sarisha definitely knows how to secure her things.” 

“That sounds like her,” Zahra answered. 

Zahra, who had occupied her time by looking over the house and area, had returned a few moments ago. She had silently noted that the home looked just as untouched as it had been when she had come by a week ago. No dirty dishes, hanging laundry or any sign of someone having inhabited the place for a long time. 

“I’m starting to get worried,” Zahra murmured. “This is just so out of character for her.” 

“Well, we should have some type of answer in a moment. Come on.” 

  
Zahra followed Bulma inside and there was a shift in the air before they stepped through. Dim lights flickered on to reveal a techno wonderland of large machinery and metals. In the center of it all was a large console that reached up to the ceiling. Zahra glanced around in wonder. 

“She built all of this?” Zahra asked. 

“It has been her obsession for the last few years,” Bulma said. “I’m impressed considering she had to scavenge for some of these things.” 

Bulma glanced around and then stepped towards the main console. As she walked she tripped over something and Zahra’s hand shot out to grab her arm to keep her from falling. 

“Thanks,” Bulma said. 

She peered down then gasped as she spotted what she had almost tripped over.

“Api!” 

The bot looked to be deactivated, its lights turned off as it rolled on the ground in front of them. Bulma bent down and picked it up and Zahra peered curiously. 

“He’s turned off,” she said. “I’ve never seen him turned off.”    
  


“Must have been a huge power surge that shorted him out. Hang on, I think I can start him back up.” 

Bulma scavenged through the lab to hook Api up to a power source. A few minutes passed before the bot began to blink slowly as he charged up. When the visor’s eyes blinked, Bulma made a whoop of triumph.

“There you go! Api, can you do a systems check?” 

“Commencing.” 

There was a pause before it spoke again.

“All systems operational. Hello, Bulma.” 

“Hi, Api. Now, I need you to tell me what happened. Why were you turned off?” 

“Accessing data logs. Ah, it appears that when Sarisha’s machine malfunctioned it overloaded all systems, including my own. How strange, that has never happened before.” 

“Malfunctioned? How long ago was that?” 

“Two months.” 

“Two months?!”

Zahra and Bulma looked at the bot in shock. 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Zahra demanded. “Don’t you have systems for that?” 

“As stated, I have been offline since the malfunction.” 

“O-oh, right.” 

“Api, I need you to bring up the logs for how the machine works and what Sarisha last set for it to do.” 

“Of course.” 

Zahra watched as Bulma headed towards the main screen of the console, quickly typing through screens as she read diagnostics. Zahra tried not to interpret the shocked and aggravated sounds the other woman made, but found she could no longer resist. 

“What is it?” she asked. 

“Sarisha really outdid herself,” Bulma said. “Her machine would have the capability to transfer her to any type of environment that she designated.” 

“Like a teleportation machine?” 

“Not quite,” Bulma answered. “From what I see, she wasn’t trying to go somewhere, but bring an environment here. Tricky stuff though.” 

“So what happened?” 

“From these readings, it looks like her calculations were almost right but something went wrong. I can’t tell if the systems were overloaded or if maybe…” 

“Can you bring her back?” 

“I’m working on it,” Bulma. “Api, I need you to provide the exact input that Sarisha did before she used this machine.” 

The bot did as instructed and Zahra watched worriedly as Bulma typed furiously, her eyes scanning the screen as numbers and inputs flashed across the machine. 

“She had a relay device,” Bulma said, “and if I can just locate the signal….ha! There!” 

The machine whirred to life as lights flashed along the panel. The room began to shake and electricity crackled in the air. 

“Systems at eighty percent,” Api warned. “Ninety percent….” 

“Come on,” Bulma said, “come on!” 

Zahra felt a loud ringing in her ears as the gravity seemed to become heavier. The console sparked and Bulma yelped and jumped back as a small explosion popped off. She quickly grabbed Api, who had almost caught up in it. Then, there was a small opening in front of them and Sarisha fell through.

“Sarisha!” 

Zahra rushed forward to the unconscious woman, her fingers quickly seeking a pulse.

“Is...is she…” Bulma asked, watching worriedly. 

“Yes,” Zahra said, relief heavy in her voice. “Yes, she’s alive.” 

Bulma let out a sigh of relief and Zahra shifted, easing Sarisha onto her back. The woman’s body was exceptionally warm and Zahra felt worry set in underneath her relief. 

“Let’s get her to the hospital,” Zahra said. “Who knows what happened to her.” 

  
  
  
  



	19. Saiyan Saga - Chapter 17.2 (Xenoverse Fille .026)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter that tries to tie in some DBZ game lore (Dragonball Xenoverse and the like); just in case there's any confusion

**Chapter 17.2**

**AGE 762 - Xenoverse File .026**

The landscape was a barren wasteland; an arid place of sand and rock, so hot that very little life could sustain itself. It was not a place that Sarisha would have ever made plans to go. But her machine, while successful in function, had actually ended up sending her away to another planet. 

The gravity was heavy, so heavy that she could feel the pain in her limbs and muscles, her body sinking into the ground as she struggled to breath. 

The original time scroll documented that in this world, she would barely survive the one hundred times gravity and harsh conditions to be recalled back home when her long absence was eventually discovered. By the time she would return, the battle of Saiyans would have already taken place. But during this period of time, she would discover her ability to control her body’s physiological state to adapt to her surroundings. It was only because of this incident that she would be pushed to such a state. 

Khuth knew this would be one of the best opportunities to eliminate her. With a bit of magic and precise timing, he arrived in the wasteland right around the time Sarisha had an explosion of energy and discovered her ability to control her body’s physiology to ease the strain. 

  
“Timing’s a bit off,” he grumbled. “But it doesn’t matter.”

He watched as Sarisha wobbled to her feet, then leant on her knees taking in gulps of air. She straightened, lifting an arm to block against the glare of the twin suns in the sky. 

Behind her, Khuth smiled darkly and gathered energy into a large ball, one he knew would be just enough to take her out. At the last second, she sensed him and turned, squinting as she struggled to see what she could feel. The energy blast was already heading towards her and she gasped, realizing that she wouldn’t get out of its way in time. 

Then, she disappeared. 

It took her a second for her senses to catch up and Sarisha realized she was in the air, strong arms wrapped around her. Her eyes adjusted on the face of her rescuer and she gasped.

“Goku?!” 

He spared her a brief glance before floating them back to the ground. He released her and she stepped back, filled with utter confusion. 

“Khuth!” Goku growled. “I should’ve known you come here.” 

Sarisha blinked and glanced up, her eyes focusing on the figure in the sky. Despite being humanoid in appearance, Sarisha could tell from his power level alone that he was not human. He had sickly grey skin, dark hair pulled into a slick ponytail and white long-sleeved shirt and purple bottoms. On his right ear was a device that reminded her of the device Bulma had been working on. She glanced at the spot where she had just been standing, which was now a small crater. Scowling, she snapped her gaze up at the strange man. 

“Hey! You just tried to kill me!” 

Goku glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as she stepped forward, her fury rising. He held out a hand. 

“Stay back, Sarisha.” 

She glanced at him, frowning as she took him in.

He looked….different. He was wearing a black form-fitting short-sleeved shirt and black pants with black kung fu shoes and stockings and blue armbands. His flowing red vest had a long backside and was secured with a blue obi tied over it at his waist. He even had his Power Pole strapped to his back, which was odd considering that she hadn’t seen him use that in a while. 

“What are you wearing?” she asked. “I mean, it is a good look on you though. And why do you look...bigger? Wait, why aren’t you dead?!” 

He grabbed her as a blast flew towards them, leaping into the air. Khuth flashed in front of them, slamming a fist into Goku’s face, the move hard enough that Goku’s grip loosened. He grabbed Sarisha’s wrist as he slammed a kick into Goku’s side, knocking him away and into the ground below. Sarisha yelped as the hand on her wrist tightened enough that her bracelet shattered, the pieces digging into her skin. Ignoring the pain, she slammed a fist toward her attacker’s face, but he caught it in a tight grip. He smirked darkly at her before he twisted her wrist. Sarisha screamed as she felt the bones snap, pain lancing down her arm. 

“KHUTH!” 

She was twisted sharply, Khuth using her body to block a furious looking Goku who burst from the ground. She struggled, but her body was still weak and the pain overwhelmed her. 

Yet, beneath that she was shocked. The amount of power coming off of Goku was downright frightening. 

“You bastard,” Goku hissed. 

“It’s called tactics, you dumb monkey. Now, I’ll be more than happy to play with you when I’m done with my mission,” Khuth continued casually. “But you’ll have to wait your turn.” 

Goku moved forward and Sarisha felt a brawny arm press against her throat, squeezing. Her uninjured hand reached up to grip at it, struggling to pull it away so she could breathe. 

“Ah, ah,” Khuth said. 

Goku stopped as Sarisha gritted her teeth against the pain. His scowl deepened. 

“I am rather curious though,” Khuth mulled. “We were very careful about coming here. How did you find me?” 

“I don’t have to explain anything to you.”

“Come now, don’t be like that. Not even a little hint?” 

Sarisha was struggling to stay conscious, her breaths coming in shallow as the vice grip around her neck tightened. 

“I’m only going to say this once,” Goku said. “Let. Her. Go.” 

Khuth laughed darkly. 

“You are in no place to give  _ me  _ orders,” he sneered. “Now you’re going to…” 

His words cut off as Sarisha, in one last bout of strength, slammed her elbow into his stomach. Khuth’s grip loosened just enough that Goku surged forward and slammed a hard fist into his face and caught Sarisha as she fell into his arms. Goku flew back and set her down, his gaze still locked on Khuth who was already recovering. 

Goku reached into the pouch at his side and pulled out a small, green bean. 

“Eat this. It’s a senzu bean.”

She took it and popped it in her mouth, watching as Khuth cracked his neck. In a matter of seconds, she felt restored and rotated her wrists as she rose to her feet. She scowled at Khuth who met her look with a smirk. 

“Sarisha.” 

She glanced at Goku, noting the dark look on his face. She had never seen him look like that before. 

“Stay here,” he commanded. 

She didn’t argue with him. He planted himself in front of her, shifting into a fighting stance. There was a tense second of stillness before both he and Khuth disappeared. Sarisha blinked and glanced up, finding them clashing in the sky above her. Their movements were fast, faster than she thought Goku was capable of. She watched in astonishment as they fought, jumping out of the way as a stray ki blast flew towards her. 

She was utterly at a loss. She had no idea where she was, how she had even survived this long, who this ‘Khuth’ guy was or why Goku was so different. Even his fighting style was different then when she had sparred with him before. The moves and attacks were that of a seasoned warrior, someone who had seen battle for a long time. After a time, it was clear Khuth was becoming overpowered and he took a shot towards her again, dashing forward at a speed that had him appearing in front of her suddenly. 

  
She reacted on instinct, throwing out her ki as she threw her hands in front of her as a shield. Khuth slammed against it and snarled in rage before leveling a large ki blast in his hands. It blew her backwards and she landed hard a few feet away, though her shield helped it from injuring her. Khuth leapt forward but Goku slammed into him from the side, knocking him away. He followed through the movement with his own ki attacks, his blasts leveling the landscape. The ground shook as rock formations crashed to the ground. Sarisha pushed to her feet, peering past him. Khuth burst from the ground, his clothes torn and face furious. He wiped blood from his mouth as he snarled at Goku. He stepped forward then paused, the device on his ear beeping. He seemed to listen for a moment then straightened. 

“I’ve grown bored,” he said. “There’s more than one way to reach my goal.” 

He held out his hand and Sarisha sensed a dark energy swirling as a portal opened. 

“Wait, what?!” Sarisha exclaimed. 

“Not this time!” 

Goku rushed forward, but it was too late, the portal dissolving as Khuth quickly stepped through. He cursed, scowling at the empty air before him. 

“Hey!” 

Goku glanced back to Sarisha, who gazed up at him, her hands on her hips. She eyed him as he floated back down to her.

“Hey,” he said. “Don’t worry, you’re safe now. He won’t be coming back and even if he does, I’ll make sure you’re safe.” 

His sincere words struck a cord inside of her. She was suddenly overwhelmed, the weight of the last few months hitting her. Tears welled in her eyes and she rushed forward to bury her face in his chest. 

“Goku,” she sobbed. “I missed you!” 

“Whoa! Hey, don’t cry!” 

She weakly swatted his chest as the tears continued to pour. 

“You idiot! You should have come get me! I could have helped you and you wouldn’t have had to die!” 

“Sari, it’s ok,” he said. “Calm down!” 

“How can I calm down?! Y-you died and Gohan is….Oh, I’m such a bad mom!” 

She wept and Goku was frozen for a moment. It always threw him when she cried. But hearing the anguish in her voice, he circled her in his arms, his hand stroking down her back. 

“It’s all right,” he soothed. “ I know this was a hard time for you and I’m sorry about that but you’re not a bad mom. Gohan will be just fine, trust me.” 

Sniffling, she lifted her head to meet his reassuring smile. He wiped a few tears from her face and she leaned into his touch. 

“How do you know?” she asked. 

“Just trust me, ok?”

She took a step back and then patted her cheeks as she inhaled deeply before letting out a large breath. 

“That a girl.” 

She looked him over again. 

“I don’t understand. You’re so much stronger,” she said. “And faster. How? I mean, I assumed you put off being revived because you were training but... ” 

She trailed off, her mind working to piece things together. She rubbed a hand across her forehead.

“Wait. No, it can’t be a year yet. We’ve still got two months, so why are you here so early? And why didn’t anyone tell me they were wishing you back?” 

Goku blew out a breath and scratched the back of his head. 

“Ok, so, it’s kind of complicated. See, I am Son Goku, just not  _ your  _ Son Goku.” 

She blinked, thrown by his odd words. 

“What?” 

“Ah, I don’t think I’m supposed to be talking to you about this,” he said. 

Sarisha scowled at him.

“What the hell does that mean?” 

He winced at the severity in her tone. 

“Sorry, but it’s kind of hard to explain. I’m not even supposed to be here.” 

“You realize everything you’re saying is just confusing me even more, right?” 

Goku sighed. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt, her eyes glowing as she glared at him. He winced, knowing that getting her angry wouldn’t do any good. 

“I’m a member of the Time Patrol. We protect time from being interfered with. Khuth was trying to disrupt time by killing you here. That’s why I was sent here.” 

She stared at him for a moment before shifting her hand up to his forehead. 

“Are you sick?” she asked. “Maybe coming back to life has done something to your brain. When we get back home I can do some tests….” 

Goku smiled and gently took her hand into his own. 

“I know this sounds crazy, but I’m not from your time or dimension,” he said gently. “That’s what I mean when I say I’m not  _ your  _ Goku. I was sent here because you were in danger by outside interference.” 

Sarisha gazed at him, her mind whirling through theories and possibilities.

“T-that’s impossible.” 

“No, it isn’t. I’m right here.” 

“No, I mean, yes you are but….” 

  
It would make sense why he looked older and broader. And why he was so strong now. A thrill of excitement came over her and she smiled broadly. Goku, seeming to recognize her expression, was already shaking his head. 

“I can’t tell you anything,” he said. 

“Why not?!” she cried. “If all of this is true then…” 

“To be honest, I don’t really get much of how it works myself and even if I did, you won’t remember it. Once I’m gone Chronoa will fix this period and you’ll lose memory of me and Khuth being here.”

“Chronoa?” 

“She’s the Supreme Kai of Time.” 

“What?!” 

Goku rifled through his pockets and pulled out something. It was the homing beacon bracelet that Khuth had destroyed. 

“Here,” he said and slid it on her wrist. “You’ll need this to get back home.” 

“Where did you get this?” 

“You gave it to me. Ah, the other you.” 

She blinked at him and he shrugged. 

“Can’t you just take me home?” 

“Nope, sorry. It’ll mess up time even more if I did. And it’s too soon for that.” 

Her eyes narrowed and he grinned. 

“You know you’re pissing me off, right?” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

She slapped at the hand that ruffled her hair and he chuckled. He stepped back and Sarisha got the understanding that he was going to disappear. 

“Wait! Just tell me one thing.” 

To her relief, he paused, turning back to her with curiosity. Sarisha fiddled her fingers, feeling silly for her question. 

“Are we...you know…” 

Goku inclined his head, a small smirk forming as he guessed what she was getting at. 

“We’re married,” he confirmed. “She’s one of the Time Patrollers too.” 

Sarisha smiled happily and he shook his head, laughing slightly. With a wink and a thumbs up he disappeared and Sarisha hoped that he would be wrong about her forgetting. The implications of what she had just witnessed had her reeling and thirsty to learn more. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Namek Saga - Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of the Namek Saga!

Gohan gazed at his mother worriedly, taking in her prone form in the hospital bed he had just occupied. Zahra and Bulma had found her in her lab, mentioning something about some machine malfunctioning which caused her disappearance. Bulma said she got pulled to some other location, though where, she hadn’t been able to determine. She hadn’t stirred over the last few days, even after he had recovered. The doctors had no idea why; they claimed her vitals were all normal. 

“Hey, Gohan.” 

Gohan turned and looked to his father, who was still buried beneath bandages and bedding. He approached Goku, who studied his face intently.

“It’s going to be okay.” 

  
Gohan glanced over at his mother again.

“But Mom is….” 

“She’ll be fine,” Goku assured him. “She’s strong. Just like you.” 

Gohan took a deep breath. He squared his shoulders, determined. 

“Yeah, ok.” 

Ria, who had been sitting near the window, regarded father and son quietly. Gohan had announced he would be going with Bulma and Krillin to the planet called Namek, and there was no one who could talk him out of it. She had been in the room when he had made the declaration, recognizing with surprise that Gohan had grown not just in age but in his bravery. During it all, Gohan had been a mixture of emotions; determination, worry and anger. Ria had noticed Goku observing his son’s new behavior and had encouraged him to go. Ria knew her former pupil would not be happy about this decision. 

Zahra stepped into the room, letting out a sigh as she spotted Gohan.

“There you are,” she said. “I heard from Bulma and she said the ship will be ready in a few days.” 

“Oh ok.” 

“I can take you home now if you want until it’s ready. The doctor cleared you.” 

Gohan paused and then glanced at Goku.

“Can I stay at Master Ria’s place?” 

“Sure! It’s fine by me.” 

Gohan glanced to Ria who smiled. She was surprised but pleased. 

“Yes, of course.” 

Gohan smiled at her gratefully. He spared one last look at his mother and after giving her hand a quick squeeze, followed Zahra out. Ria rose from her seat and walked over to take his spot. She gently tucked in Sarisha’s blanket before glancing at Goku. He blinked up at her curiously. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” she asked.

“Gohan will be fine,” he said. “He’s got a lot stronger.” 

“I see. You do know Sarisha’s feelings on all of this though, don’t you?” 

Goku grimaced.

“Y-yeah. It’ll be ok.” 

Ria chuckled at his nervous tone. 

  
“We shall see.” 

_____________________

Sarisha ebbed in and out of consciousness, faintly hearing familiar voices and concerned whispers. Her dreams were fuzzy, images that didn’t really make sense to her. When she could wake long enough, it was only to feel the pain in her body and she would fall back into a restless sleep. She had no reference for how long this cycle went on. Finally, the first clear words entered and stayed in her mind. 

“Sari, come on, wake up.” 

It stirred her, pulling her from the darkness. 

“Sari, wake up!” 

She woke slowly, blinking as her vision focused. The room was bright and she rubbed a hand across her face as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Goku stood next to her bed, smiling broadly as their eyes met. 

“Yeah, there you go! You’re finally awake!” 

“Huh? Where am I?” 

A doctor and nurse were staring at her looking utterly shocked and Master Roshi and Yajirobe stood behind Goku. Goku was leaning towards her eagerly. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“I-I’m…” 

  
Sarisha closed her eyes as she flexed her fingers. Despite her confusion, she felt strong. 

“I’m good. I feel fine.” 

“That’s senzu beans for you!” 

Something struck her at his words and she blinked at him. Then her eyes widened. 

“Ah!” 

Her shout startled everyone in the room as she jumped out of bed. She pointed at Goku accusingly.

“Y-you’re alive!” 

He stood in front of her, dressed in his familiar orange and blue outfit, looking as fit as ever. The doctor was stepping around them both, assessing them with eyes of shock. 

“Yeah, of course I am.” 

She grabbed him by his shirt and gave him a firm shake.

“You. Were. Dead!” 

She heard gleeful cackling and glanced over to see Master Roshi peering at her closely. She glanced down and then let out squeak as she realized she was in a loose hospital gown. She quickly moved behind Goku, using his body to block the old man’s sight. Master Roshi cleared his throat, his face still red as she glared at him. 

“Ah, I believe we need to catch you up, my dear,” he said. 

“Obviously! And where are my clothes?” she demanded.

“Here.” 

  
Zahra stepped into the room with a bundle of clothes in her arm. Zahra passed it to her with a smile.

“I’m glad to see you’re awake.” 

“Thanks.” 

Sarisha took the bundle from her gratefully and then glanced around the room.

“Could I get some privacy please?” 

She gave a pointed look to Roshi. Zahra ushered the onlookers out, but Sarisha grabbed Goku’s wrist to keep him from leaving. 

“Not you,” she said. “You need to tell me what’s going on.” 

Goku updated her on the events as she dressed and she sensed an air of impatience in him. When she finished dressing she sat on the bed, her mind wheeling. There was a knock on the door and Zahra and the others stepped back in. 

“T-two months?” Sarisha asked. “I was gone for two months?” 

“Yes and you were in really bad shape,” Zahra said. “If it weren’t for the senzu beans that Yajirobe brought, you’d probably still be bedridden. Do you remember anything that happened while you were gone?” 

“No,” she said. “Everything is kind of a blur. I just know I barely survived.” 

“Hmm.” 

“Sarisha,” Goku said urgently. “I know it’s a lot, but we’ve got to head for Namek. Gohan and the others need us.” 

“I don’t understand why you let him go on his own in the first place!” 

Goku shook his head.

“I told you, Krillin and Bulma are with him.” 

Sarisha frowned at him.

“Sarisha,” Zahra said, “Goku’s right. You two can talk about this on the trip there, but from what I understand time is of the essence.” 

  
She felt like she barely had a grasp on what was going on. One moment she was grieving the loss of her husband and son and the next he was standing in front of her telling her that Gohan had leapt into some new danger. 

“Bulma’s dad already has the ship built for us, I think,” Goku said. “So we can head there now to see.” 

Sarisha looked helplessly to Zahra who patted her arm gently. 

“Go on,” she said. “It will be alright.” 

Sarisha pushed out a long breath and then nodded. 

“Ok, let’s go.” 

____________________________

Of course, Sarisha had always considered space travel, had known that one day she’d go to the stars. After all, she had been seeking some remnant of her parents, though there had been little to no leads. By the time Gohan was born, her mind had turned to other projects, deciding that she should focus on the family that she had, then on the one that had gone away. 

But now, standing in the spaceship that Dr. Brief had built, part of her wished she had ventured down that path. 

“I can’t believe I missed helping you build this!” Sarisha exclaimed. 

“Yes, it was rather unfortunate,” Dr. Brief said. “You had quite the accident I heard.”

“Yeah, something like that.” 

“So,” Goku said. “Is it ready?” 

“Just about…” 

“You said you built this replica based on Goku’s space pod?” Sarisha interjected. 

“Yes, that’s right. I installed the gravitron machine like Goku asked, which you can control on this panel here. There’s a full kitchen, bathroom and bedroom below. Should be enough space for the both of you.” 

“In terms of the concept design, how much of the…” 

Sarisha’s words were cut off as Goku began to bounce impatiently.

“Sarisha!” he whined. “We don’t have time!” 

She pursed her lips and crossed her arms. Dr. Brief blinked as Goku leaned close. 

“You said it’s not done yet?” Goku asked. 

“No, I haven’t installed the cappuccino machine yet.” 

“What?! We don’t need that!” 

Sarisha could emphasize with her husband’s impatience even if she was annoyed that she couldn’t ask more questions. She had a better understanding of the situation as Goku answered some of her questions on the ride over. She learned more about his battle with the Saiyan Vegeta, who had been so powerful that Goku, Gohan and Krillin had barely managed to send him away. 

Still though, she wondered if his eagerness to get to Namek was for the worry of his friends and family’s safety or if it was because he would get another shot at Vegeta, or more likely, the person who was supposed to be stronger than him. Sarisha always had a hard time pinning down Goku’s priorities, but at least it sent him in the right direction. Most of the time. 

“We really appreciate everything,” Sarisha said. “But I’m sure we’ll be fine without the cappuccino machine.”

“Hmm,” Dr. Brief hummed doubtfully.

“Say, we’re really in a hurry, so can we just go now?” Goku asked.

“Well, I suppose so. The computer has already been programmed with the coordinates. All you have to do is push that button and it’ll take you straight there. It’ll take six days.”

“Aw, I don’t get to pilot it?” Sarisha muttered.

“Great!” Goku exclaimed. “We can go now!” 

“Yes, if you’re completely sure about the cappuccino machine…” 

“We’re sure!” they both said. 


	21. Namek Saga - Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Sarisha gazed out into the darkness of space and found herself processing a range of emotions. She thought of Gohan, who was already out there, facing a threat that was even bigger than the one they had just faced. And she hadn’t even been there to fight or protect him.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Goku heading towards the gravitron console. 

“What are you doing?” she asked.

He paused and glanced back at her. 

“We better start training right?” he asked. “We’ve only got six days before we get to Namek and if Vegeta and that other guy are there…” 

“Goku,” she interrupted. “Don’t you think we should at least talk first?” 

He blinked, looking utterly confused.

“Talk about what?” 

She waved a hand in frustration. 

“Oh, I don’t know. The fact that you sent our son into space without talking to me about it…” 

“He was fine and you were unconscious…” 

“I know that! But still! Didn’t you think it may be extremely dangerous for him to go? 

Goku shrugged. 

“He wanted to go,” Goku said simply. “Gohan’s gotten a lot stronger, Sari.” 

She scowled at him. 

“Goku, you’re his dad! You know you can tell him no, right?” 

“I know. But he really wanted to. He said Piccolo died saving him and he felt he had to do what he could to bring him back. He wasn’t afraid to go.” 

Sarisha wished she had been awake when Gohan had made this declaration. Her son had a timidness to him that was unlike his parents. She had hoped he’d grow out of it eventually, but not too soon. And to learn that Piccolo had saved her son; how much had changed since she had been gone? 

“He’s really stronger?” she asked hesitantly. 

Goku smiled and she could see the excitement in his eyes.

“Yeah,” he said. “And he’s a lot braver too.” 

Sarisha smiled, pleased by this, but then shook her head. She strode forward and thumped him on the chest. 

“Don’t get too excited, Goku. I admit that circumstances forced this to happen, but once this is all over, things are going back to normal, got it?” 

“If you say so.” 

His tone clearly said he doubted that and she thumped him harder.

“I’m serious! Gohan’s still my baby boy and I’m not going to keep throwing him into battles! As his parents we need to protect him!” 

“Ok! In that case, we should probably train to make sure we get stronger, right?” 

She narrowed her eyes as he grinned. She had set herself up for that one.

“I’m not saying that’s not important but there’s so much to talk about. I mean, you’re an alien! Like me!” 

Goku cocked his head.

“Oh yeah. Kind of funny though.” 

“Why?” 

“You were so worried about it when you found out when you were one. It’s not that big of a deal.” 

She blinked at him and then sighed. Of course, such news would unfaze him. 

“Just like dying or going missing for two months?” 

He shrugged.

“We both came back fine, right?” 

She wanted to be annoyed, but his nonchalance made her smile. She reached for him and pulled him into a hug. 

“I missed you, Goku,” she said. 

“I missed you too.” 

She squinted up at him as he smiled down at her. 

“Really?” 

“Well, sure! It’s why I wanted to hurry back to everyone as soon as I could from King Kai’s planet.”

“King Kai?” 

“Oh yeah! I didn’t tell you about that! That’s why I wanted to wait a year before you guys revived me. I was training on King Kai’s planet to get stronger. It’s got ten times stronger gravity than earth and the training is pretty tough. It’s where I learned the Kaioken.” 

“The Kaio what?” 

“It’s a technique that amplifies my power and speed, but if I use it too much, it can really wipe out my body.” 

“Seems like a pretty big drawback,” she mused. 

“Yeah, but I can handle it.” 

Sarisha circled him, taking him in fully for the first time. He was a bit bigger than when she had last seen him and she could sense that he had grown much stronger. She pressed a hand to his chest, using her senses to assess his energy. 

“Wow, you really are stronger, aren’t you?” 

“But not enough. Vegeta, he’s really strong and from what I hear…” 

“The other guy is stronger too. Yeah, I know.” 

She stepped back and Goku cocked his head as he studied her.

“What?” she asked. 

“It’s just….you kind of feel stronger too.” 

She shrugged. 

  
“Maybe. I did train for a while before I disappeared. I actually trained at ten times gravity too.”

“Really?” 

“Uh huh.” 

He paused and glanced over his shoulder at the console. 

“Do you think you can handle twenty times gravity?” he asked. 

“Yeah, I can try.” 

He moved towards the machine and typed in the settings. The machine activated and there was a humming noise before the air shifted around them. The sudden weight hit them both, but Sarisha felt her muscles quickly adjusting to the weight. She stared down at her hands in surprise, doing a few quick movements. 

“Huh.” 

  
She turned to see Goku was still struggling and planted a hand on her hip. Goku blinked at her. 

“H-how come…” 

“I’m not sure,” she admitted. “I barely feel it.” 

She did a few jumps and ran a lap, feeling him watch her in astonishment. She stopped back in front of him. 

“Maybe it has something to do with what happened to me.” 

“Aw man,” Goku groaned. “That means I have to catch up.” 

Sarisha couldn’t help the smug feeling that came over her. This was very rare indeed.

“I guess so,” she said. “This is pretty awesome.” 

Goku took a few heavy steps forward, grunting as he moved. He shifted into a plank position and then slowly began to do push ups. She watched him for a moment, always fascinated to see his determination. 

“So, Bulma said you had a brother.” 

“Uh. Huh.” 

“And that you were sent here as a baby to destroy the planet.” 

Goku grunted something that sounded like an affirmative.

“Which makes sense about having the whole tail thing, I guess. And the fact that you’re so durable and strong.” 

Goku continued counting and Sarisha cocked her head. 

“I wonder if you guys are the only ones left? I mean, considering you were raised on Earth with no memory or knowledge of your own people, then that means if you are, then Vegeta is probably the only one who really knows anything about your entire race.” 

“I..guess...so…” 

“So, that means once we beat Vegeta down, maybe we can get him to tell us some things about your people.” 

“Not….my...people...I’m from Earth….” 

“Well….I mean technically you’re not. But, yeah, you are Earth raised, but Goku, this changes so many things! I mean, what about your limits? Clearly they've never been the same as a human and with your ability to transform ....” 

She clapped a hand against her mouth. She had gotten so excited she had forgotten that he didn’t know he could turn into a Giant Ape. Goku paused and blew out a breath and he pushed down, looking unsurprised. 

“I know about it…..Gohan…”

“Oh. Oh yeah, you said he transformed. I didn’t think having a tail would impact the same as you but…Oh! That’s another thing! Before, I at least thought Gohan was half human, but that’s all out of the picture now. How will his biology change as he gets older? Now we know he’s from two different races we don’t know anything about!” 

Goku finally paused in his pushups. He frowned at her. 

“Sari,” he huffed. “You’re ruining my concentration!” 

“But this is important…” 

“Does it really matter? I mean, Gohan is healthy and strong and so are we, right? Don’t worry so much.”

He resumed his circuit and she regarded him for a moment. She let out a sigh, musing that Goku had a way of reminding her to take a step back from things. Or at least not worry about them until they became an actual problem. 

But still, there’s nothing Sarisha loved more than a mystery. 

___________________

Sarisha had settled downstairs as Goku trained, amusing herself with checking out the amenities that Dr. Brief had built in. The bathroom housed both a bathtub and shower, the cabinet housing all the common toiletries. The kitchen area simply held a small table and chairs, though the fridge was huge. When she looked inside, she doubted whether there was enough food stocked inside would last them, at least if Goku had to share with her. 

“Dr. Brief has never lived with a Saiyan.” 

The thought gave her pause as she realized that Goku’s alien heritage was probably why he had to consume so much in the first place. She smiled to herself, recognizing she could piece together a lot of puzzles now that she had the main element. 

If she went off of Goku, she could make some observations on what she knew about Saiyans. One, they were very strong, two, they had big appetites and three, they seemed to both be more durable and recover quicker than humans could. 

She settled on the bed with a sigh.

“Well, that’s nothing new really,” she mused. “Though the whole ability to transform into a giant ape is something to consider. And Goku can be a bit...animalistic in certain circumstances.” 

Sarisha tapped a finger thoughtfully to her chin. She reflected on the battles she had witnessed Goku in and while she hadn’t seen the result of his fight with Vegeta, Zahra had told her that Goku had sustained serious injuries. Yet, he seemed just as vibrant as ever. 

“No, not just that. I wonder...is Goku’s ability to get stronger every time he fights a result of his species or just his natural talent?” 

She glanced over to where there were bookshelves, an assortment of books lined along them. Next to it was a small desk and chair and she ventured over, and was pleased to find a few empty notebooks and assortment of pens in the drawers. She pulled out one of the notebooks and grabbed a pen and settled at the desk. She began writing out what she knew about her own biology and experiences, reflecting on her understanding of what she knew about humans and made a few comparisons. Then she began to write down what she knew about Goku, her mind sorting through information as she tried to develop a profile. She wrote out her experience with her pregnancy with Gohan, how her appetite had gotten a huge increase, and her own energy had increased the closer she got to giving birth. She immersed herself deeply in writing out her experiences, getting lost in theories and ideas. 

“Hey!” 

Sarisha paused in her writing and glanced over her shoulder. Goku walked towards her, his arms filled with food. He settled on the floor next to her and quickly began tearing into his food. 

“Taking a break already?” she asked, surprised. 

Goku swallowed down a large bite of meat. 

“I’ve been training for a few hours already,” he said. 

Sarisha blinked in surprise, and glanced back to her notebook. She realized she was on the last pages of her notebook. 

“Oh, I didn’t realize I was at this so long.” 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m plotting out our adventures and all the things we’ve done since I’ve met you. I’m hoping it’ll give me some clues to how we work and maybe some insight into how Gohan will be impacted as he gets older.” 

“You’re still worried about that?” 

“I’m trying to be prepared.” 

She closed the notebook and set down her pen, then readjusted in her seat as she watched him eat. He was already making a mess. She sighed. 

“Goku, you could at least try to be a little neater.” 

He glanced around the room as he shoved another handful of food in his mouth. He smiled at her with his stuffed cheeks and she rolled her eyes. 

“How’s your training going?” 

“Not bad. Probably one more round and I can push up the pace.” 

“Maybe I’ll join you then,” she said. “Might as well see if I can go farther than twenty.” 

Goku wiped his mouth with his arm, smiling. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

There was a sudden beeping noise and they glanced around.

“What is that?” he asked. 

“I’m not sure.” 

Sarisha stood up to follow the sound and realized it was coming from upstairs. As she got to the top, a small television was lowering. Dr. Brief appeared on screen, with Oolong and Puar in the background. 

“Hello there!” 

“Dr. Brief? What’s up?” 

“From my computer here, it looks like your ship has sustained a bit of damage.” 

He pointed to the screen behind him, gesturing to an outline of their ship with a yellow mark to show the damage. Goku hopped up to stand next to her, looking at the screen curiously. 

“That doesn’t seem too bad,” she said. 

“No, but it’d be best to get it repaired.” 

A panel in the ceiling came down to reveal a spacesuit and equipment. 

“You can wear that spacesuit and use the repair equipment to patch it right up.” 

“Awesome!” 

Sarisha stepped towards the suit and then pouted when she realized it was too big. She turned to Goku. 

“You’re going to have to do it.” 

“Me?! I don’t know anything about repairing a ship!” 

“The suit isn’t my size. But don’t worry, Dr. Brief and I will be right here to talk you through it.” 

Sarisha was actually jealous. Why did Goku get to have all the fun? 

It wasn’t the cleanest repair and Sarisha groaned when Goku told her he had accidentally glued himself to the ship. 

“Ah, there seems to be another problem,” Dr. Brief said.

  
“What now?” Sarisha demanded.

“You see on your console that you’re in collision with a giant star, bigger than our sun. If Goku doesn’t get inside, he’s going to get fried.” 

Sarisha quickly read through the console’s readings and cursed at what she saw. 

“It’s too late! I’m not sure if I can coordinate us out of the gravitational pull.” 

“What?!” Goku cried. “What do we do?” 

Sarisha worried her bottom lip. There wasn’t another suit and she was very sure she couldn’t breath in the vacuum of space. That meant she couldn’t pry Goku out in time and…..

“Ka...Me...Ha...Me…” 

Sarisha blinked in surprise as she heard Goku coming in through the coms. 

“Goku, what are you doing?” 

“Ha!” 

The ship jerked and then was pushed backwards. The readings showed them being pushed away from the star and there were cries of triumph on the television screen.

“It’s working!” 

“Yay! You did it Goku!” 

Sarisha shook her head as the ship jerked back into its original path. 

“It’s no good! We’re pulled back in!” 

She heard Goku push out a breath.

“Then, I’ll have to go full power then!” 

He let loose another Kamehameha wave and the ship pushed out farther until they were free. Sarisha let out a sigh of relief and turned towards the screen. 

“Looks like we're good.” 

“I’d say so,” Dr. Brief said. “Rather lucky how that all turned out, yes?” 

Sarisha smiled as she heard her husband’s laughter through the comm.

“I’m not sure it was luck, Doctor.” 

_______________________

Sarisha moved quickly, trying to break past Goku’s defenses as they exchanged a series of blows. Goku sidestepped her punches and kicks easily and then she was the one on defense as he pressed the offensive. She misstepped a few times and received a few blows as punishment. She recovered and threw out a kick, but Goku grabbed her leg and tossed her away. She fell on her back with a hard thump and groaned. She let her body splay out and glared up at the ceiling. 

Goku’s face came into view and he grinned at her, upside down. 

“Guess I can move on from twenty times gravity, huh?” 

Sarisha sighed and pushed herself up into a sitting position. 

“You don’t have to sound so smug about it.” 

She shouldn’t have been that surprised that Goku would make such quick progress in his training. He squatted in front of her and tapped her nose.

“Don’t look so pouty,” he said. “You’re getting stronger too. This is good for both of us.” 

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

He held out his hand and helped her to her feet. She sighed and plucked at her clothes.

“Ugh, I need a shower.” 

“You’re done already?” 

“We’ve been going at this for a while,” she said. “You should take a break too.” 

But he was already walking towards the weights. 

“I’ll probably do another round.” 

Sarisha hummed and moved to the lower level. 

When she first inspected the lower level, she had been hit with a moment of panic that she hadn’t stopped to pack anything for their trip.But she had found drawers full of clothes with a note from Zahra that she had packed fresh clothing for her and Goku when she learned they would be going on this intergalactic trip. She had done the same for Gohan before he had left as well. 

“I really need to make it up to Zahra when we get back.” 

Sarisha moved to the bathroom and soon found herself relaxing under the hot spray of water in the shower. She allowed the moments of relaxation, letting her body relax under the spray. By the time she dried off and dressed, she was feeling a lot more refreshed. She used her ki to dry out her hair and began brushing it out when Goku stepped into their sleeping area. He looked excited and she cocked her head at him curiously. 

“Hey! I just finished talking to King Kai and he said that the guy’s name is Freeza and….” 

She waved her brush at him, cutting off his stream of words. 

“Goku, what are you talking about?” 

He took a breath before starting again. 

“Ok. Remember how I said I trained with King Kai?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, Yamcha and the others made it there. They’ll be training with him like I did.” 

“The others?” 

“Yeah, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Piccolo. I guess Kami told them about King Kai at the checkpoint.” 

“Right…” 

  
“Anyway, I talked to King Kai and he figured out that the other guy who’s really strong is. I guess his name is Freeza and he’s a really bad guy. King Kai says I’m not supposed to fight him.” 

Sarisha inclined her head, eying his expression. 

“I’m guessing you’re not gonna listen to him.” 

“We need to get the Dragon Balls, right? So, we’re going to run into him eventually.” 

“Hmm. Maybe we can play it safe though,” she said. “Come up with a strategy that would keep us from…” 

“I’m not going to run away from him.” 

Goku said the words firmly, in that tone that said she wouldn’t be able to talk him out of it. Sarisha flicked a few strands of hair from her face. It didn’t mean she couldn’t try though. 

“You just said that this guy is stronger than Vegeta and you could barely take  _ him  _ out.” 

“I’m pretty sure I can handle Vegeta now,” he said. 

“Are you now?” 

“Well, yeah,” he said. “I mean, he was tough, but training in twenty times gravity has really paid off.” 

Who was she to say what he could or couldn’t do? She didn’t have a strong grasp on Vegeta’s level as she hadn’t been there. If Goku felt he could take him then, she had to trust that. 

“And I’m going to start training at fifty times gravity now…” 

  
“That’s a pretty big leap, Goku. Are you sure you can handle that level?” 

“It’ll be fine. But, I was hoping you’d train with me. I think it’ll make it easier if I had an actual sparring partner.” 

She sighed. It wasn’t that she was opposed to training; in fact, it was actually something that was helping the time pass in a productive way. 

“You’re sure I’m not holding you back?” 

“What? No way! It’s great sparring with you!” 

She smiled at him, pleased. It made her think of when they were kids, always eager to one-up each other. Though the circumstances had changed. Now, she wasn’t getting stronger to prove something to herself; she was doing it to protect her family. 

  
  



	22. Namek Saga - Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sarisha was in a deep sleep, flashes of sand and fire chasing her in her dreams. She tossed and turned, her body fighting against some unseen foe, trying to remember a name that she couldn’t quite remember. The shadow of her enemy engulfed her and she felt like she was suffocating. As she fought against it, she distantly heard Goku’s voice. 

_ ‘Let her go!’  _

There was a maniacal laugh and she fell into the darkness, the weight of it crushing her. Sarisha wasn’t sure what snapped her out of it, but when she fell from her bed, her limbs tangled in the bedding, she was relieved. She gulped in the air, her shirt clinging to her sweaty body and she wiggled herself free. She pushed herself up, taking deep breaths as she tried to slow her breathing. 

The dream was in the distant edges of her mind, the images still unclear. Yet, it hadn’t felt like a dream, but more...more like a memory. 

“Agh!” 

The cry of pain drew her attention and she glanced around, realizing that she was in the sleeping area alone. She quickly made her way to the top level and gasped at what she saw. Goku was lying on his back, painfully gripping one of his arms. He was next to the gravitron console, groaning. 

“Goku!” 

  
She rushed to his side, noting that a training chain was still strapped to his ankles. She looked over to see that the television console had come down again and Dr. Brief was watching them anxiously on screen. 

“It’s the gravitron! Turn off the gravitron!” he said. 

She looked up at the console panel and moved towards it, reading that the setting was on one hundred times gravity. She paused, startled when she realized that she was able to move easily. 

“Sarisha, hurry!” 

“Right!” 

She turned off the input, and the machine hummed as it powered down, the lights flickering as the settings went back to normal. She moved towards the front seat, grabbing the bag of senzu beans before returning to Goku’s side. 

“Here.” 

He opened his mouth and she slipped one inside, watching as he chewed. 

“What happened?” 

“The ship went through a magnetic storm, which caused the gravitron to respond sporadically,” Dr. Brief said. “The setting went up to one hundred times gravity over the last hour.” 

Goku let out a sigh as he sat up, stretching out his arm. The muscles stretched and flexed completely repaired.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I was asleep, I had no idea what was happening.” 

Goku, noting the guilty expression on her face, smiled. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I managed to get this far, right?” 

“You almost died,” Dr. Brief pointed out. 

“I’m fine though,” Goku said. 

“True, indeed.” 

“Sari, how come it didn’t affect you?” Goku asked. “You moved around like it was nothing.” 

  
Sarisha shrugged helplessly. 

“I’m not sure,” she said. “It just feels like a switch goes off inside of me and I just sort of, I don’t know, adjust I guess. I’ve got no clue how I’m doing it.” 

“Huh.” 

Goku leapt to his feet and did a set of stretches.

“Now I know that one hundred times gravity is where I need to be training at.” 

“What?! Goku, you barely survived it!” 

“Yeah, but I did! And I feel great now! Plus, you’re able to handle it, so I really need your help to push me, ok?” 

She heard Dr. Brief let out a sigh on the screen behind them and Goku grinned cheerfully. 

“You’re impossible, you know that?” she asked. 

________________________

They set the same routine as before, but Sarisha could sense Goku’s determination was just as strong as ever. Whatever he had endured during that hour, it had pushed him to go to the next level, determined no matter how much he struggled to move under the intense weight. 

But it was already paying off as another day passed and he was already moving about as quickly as she was under the added weight. 

“Come on, Sari, don’t hold back!” 

She jumped out the way of one his kicks, landing neatly behind him and slamming a hard elbow into his back. It threw him forward but he twisted midair, throwing out a volley of ki blasts that she quickly dodged. The ship shook at the impact and she had to steady herself before he leapt towards her. 

They clashed in a flurry of fists and Sarisha held her advantage of speed to slam a few hard punches to his stomach, before kicking him away. He faltered for only a second before recovering and shifting into a familiar stance.

“Ka...Me...Ha..Me...Ha!” 

Sarisha, slightly exasperated that he’d use such an attack in such a small space, braced herself and then used her ki to shield herself. Goku pressed forward, the blast growing larger and she summoned more of her energy, gritting her teeth against the strain. With a yell she pushed her energy forward, and the blast blew back towards him. 

To her surprise, he didn’t dodge the blowback, but braced himself, letting the energy hit him full force.

“Goku!” 

He fell backwards, his body looking almost limp as she raced up to him. She snagged the bag of senzu beans and glared down at him. 

“What were you thinking? You should’ve jumped out of the way!”

“Heh, yeah,” he said weakly. “Figured I could take it.” 

Heaving an aggravated sigh, she squatted down and slipped a senzu into his mouth. He chewed it and a few seconds ticked by before he sat up and clapped his hands together. She thumped him lightly on the head. 

“I know you’re all about pushing yourself, but you’re no use to anyone if you’re dead.” 

“Yeah, you’re right,” he said. “Those were some pretty good moves back there.” 

Sarisha sat down next to him, feeling her own sense of exhaustion creep in. 

“Thanks. But you’ve been going at this longer than I have,” she said. “Don’t you think we should take a break?” 

She flicked a piece of his tattered clothing as emphasis. 

“We’ll be at Namek in two days,” he said, “we gotta keep going.” 

“I don’t know if I can keep going,” she whined.

“Not with that attitude. Look, what if I showed you my Kaioken form?” 

Her brows rose, intrigued. In their sparring sessions, he had yet to use that form. Goku grinned, knowing he had caught her interest. 

“Ok,” she said. “Maybe I can keep going.” 

“That a girl.” 

They continued on, Sarisha impressed by Goku’s power when he went into his Kaioken form. He easily outmatched her in that form, though she found that she was recovering quicker. A ki blast got past her defenses and she took a hit that left her on her knees. Goku watched her as she struggled for a moment before pushing to her feet and faced him again. There was an air of competition between them now, neither one willing to back down before the other. 

It didn’t matter that her muscles were burning or pain was lancing her side, she wasn’t giving up if he wasn’t. They collided again, each pushing the other to go as far as they could go. 

____________________________

How many hours had passed? Had it been a day? 

Sarisha wasn’t sure. It wasn’t the first time she had trained on end but it had been quite a while. This was her reasoning when she finally gave in. 

“Ok, ok, you win!” 

She braced her hands on her knees, taking a moment to catch her breath. Goku paused mid step, cocking his head at her.

“You’re giving up?” 

She straightened and let out a breath.

“Goku, haven’t you noticed?” she asked. “You’re not struggling under gravity anymore.” 

She pointed a finger at him.

“It’s the only reason you’ve managed to beat me these last few rounds.” 

Goku glanced down at his hands and flexed them. Then he picked up a piece of debris and threw it phasing in front of her to catch it. 

“Hey, you’re right. I barely feel tired.” 

“Mm hmm.” 

He grinned at her. 

“This is great! We’ll be able handle Namek now.” 

“I don’t know about all that…” 

“I mean, we can’t go any higher than one hundred times gravity, right?” 

“Yes, that’s true.” 

Goku headed towards the console and began typing. 

“Might as well get used to regular gravity again.” 

They hadn’t changed the settings since they started training at one hundred times gravity and as the machine powered down, Sarisha felt the effects immediately. It was as if she was walking on air, her body feeling weightless. Goku laughed and did a few flips around the area. 

“This feels awesome!” 

She watched him bounce around with a smile, amused at his antics. 

“I bet I could go to Kaioken times ten no problem now!” 

He stopped close to her and her face scrunched up. 

“Ugh, you need a bath!” 

He paused and sniffed himself.

“Yeah, you’re right. You could use one too.” 

She pinched one of his cheeks.

“Don’t you know you shouldn’t say such things to your wife?” 

“Ow! But you said it to me!” 

  
She released him and headed towards the stair ladder. 

“Come on,” she said. “If we’re done training, we might as well relax until we get there.” 

______________________

Goku closed his eyes as he sighed, sinking into the hot water that worked to relax his muscles. The water shifted around him and he cracked an eye open to see Sarisha settling in the tub, her hair piled high on her head. He reached out and an arm and slid it around her waist, drawing her into his lap. She had washed her hair already, the strands still damp and smelling of the lavender scent of her shampoo. 

She leaned back against him, letting him settle his arms more comfortably around her waist. He nuzzled his face into her neck, his hands stroking down along her thighs. She wiggled slightly, the curves of her ass brushing against him.

“Goku, that tickles.” 

He smiled and nipped at her ear. It was comforting having her in his arms. He hadn’t even realized he missed it until now. He had spent so much of his time training that he hadn’t really shared their bed during this trip. He had pushed himself these last few days, harder than he ever had. And Sarisha had been right there with him. He could still sense she was holding back, that her drive wasn’t as strong as his own. 

“Say,” she said. “I was wondering something.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Are you scared?” 

Goku cocked his head. 

“Not really,” he admitted. “Are you?” 

“I’m terrified.” 

Goku blinked and nudged her until she looked at him over her shoulder. 

“Why?” 

“I mean, I wasn’t even there during your fight with the Saiyans but everyone told me what bad shape they left you guys in. And when you said you let that Vegeta guy go….” 

She cupped the water in her palm, gazing down at the foam of bubbles that floated on top. 

“Sometimes, Goku, I think you’re so focused on fighting your next opponent that you don’t even consider if you  _ can  _ beat him.” 

“Of course I do. Why do you think we’ve been training so hard?” 

“I know, but….” 

“Look, I don’t know what’s going to happen, but we’ve done all we can. There’s nothing left to do but to try.” 

“I really hope one day I can be as carefree as you.” 

“I dunno, maybe it’s good if one of us worries.” 

“Ugh. Maybe that can be you for a while.” 

He laughed and dropped his chin onto her shoulder.

“I don’t think I’d be very good at it.” 

“No, probably not.” 

She shifted again, soft firmness of his ass, stroking against him. The movement having him grow hard against her, his desire stirring. She glanced at him over her shoulder, her eyes peering at him through her lashes and Goku swallowed. He loved it when she looked at him like that. He glided his hands to her hips, shifting to lift her. She pulled away and he frowned, his fingers tightening to pull her back. 

“Hang on,” she said, laughter in her voice. 

“Sari…” 

He didn’t feel like waiting, his desire growing as her scent filled his nose. 

  
“I know, I know,” she cooed. “But this way will be easier.” 

She shifted onto her knees and leaned against the lip of the tub. It had her ass curving above the water, her brown skin glistening. Goku moved himself to settle behind her, bracing himself on his knees as he moved in close. He smoothed his hand down her curves, his fingers squeezing slightly. 

“Taking your time, aren’t you?” she teased.

He laughed softly and then leant over her, using one hand to guide himself in. Sarisha hissed as he pushed himself forward, her fingers tightening on the lip of the tub as he filled her. In that moment, they both realized how long it had been since they had been joined in such a way. 

Goku shuddered at the feel of her wrapped around him, her muscles squeezing him. He withdrew until just the tip remained and then snapped his hips forward. Sarisha moaned and rocked back to meet his next thrust, her ass slapping against his thighs. The water sloshed out onto the floor as they moved, their pace increasing. Sarisha leaned over further, the pleasure licking throughout her body, a haze that dominated her senses. Goku was becoming rougher, his body pressing her forward, his fingers pressing into the flesh of her hips. She was moaning, the pleasure building beneath as they bodies moved together. 

“Sari,” he groaned. 

She was squeezing him, her tightness alerting him that she was close. Her breath came out in harsh pants and with one hard thrust she came, her body growing taut. 

“Goku!” 

Goku kept moving, fucking her through her orgasm, and she cried out as another wave left her legs shaking. He drew her back against him, his hips still moving, his arm a band against her waist. Her head fell back, some of her hair spilling free from its binding. She jerked as he sunk his teeth into her shoulder, his body rutting against her as he sought his release. Sarisha steeled herself against the sharp pain, closing her eyes as Goku’s grunts grew more harsh. One last snap of his hips and he swelled inside her, growling against her skin. He held her tightly for a moment, before slowly loosening his grip. She slumped against him, her eyes close as she sought to regulate her breathing. He eased them back into a sitting position and she turned her head, reaching up a hand to bring his face towards her own. They kissed deeply and Sarisha pulled away with a smile before tapping his nose. 

“Great way to relax, huh?” 

“I’ll say,” he said and smirked. 

She laughed. 

________________

Twenty four minutes. In twenty four minutes they would be touching down on Namek. Sarisha took a deep breath as she adjusted her fingerless gloves. Dressed in her loose fitting long-sleeved shirt, fighting pants and boots, she felt as ready as she’d ever be. She had designed the materials of the clothing herself, ensuring that it would be durable during a fight. 

“Worried?” 

She glanced over at Goku, who was watching her. She shook her head.

“Actually, I’m more pissed.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Whoever’s down there, if they’ve hurt our son, they’re gonna have to deal with me.” 

Goku smiled before his face eased into a more serious expression. 

“Whatever happens, just remember, you’ve trained just as hard as I have, ok?” 

She nodded. There was no turning back now. She hadn’t been there before to help the others, but this time. 

This time would be different. 


	23. Namek Saga - Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Rage. 

It was the first feeling that hit her when she saw Gohan’s prone body on the battlefield. She sank to her knees next to him, her hands moving over him as she gently assessed his damage. 

They had barely made it in time, almost unable to sense them when the ship had finally set down on Namek. They had flown in the direction of Gohan and Krillin’s weak life energies, Sarisha pushing herself to get there before it was too late. 

Goku stood next to her and without question handed her a senzu bean. She slipped it into Gohan’s mouth, gently urging him to eat.

“It’s ok,” she said softly. “We’re here now, Gohan.” 

“Goku! Sarisha!” 

Goku turned to Krillin, who also looked in bad shape. 

“Hey, Krillin,” he said. “Looks like you’ve had a hard time.” 

“Yeah,” Krillin said and smiled weakly. “You could say that.” 

  
Gohan took a breath and blinked, his eyes focusing on her. He sat up, his face full of shock.

“Momma? Daddy! You...you guys are here!” 

She pulled him into her arms, wiping away a few tears as she hugged him. 

“Yes,” she said. “And I am so sorry I left you all alone…” 

“Hey! Who the hell are you guys?!” 

Her gaze snapped to the large man who stood a distance from him. He had broken teeth, a tuft of orange hair on his head and a shredded black bodysuit. Yet, despite his appearance she could sense the large amount of energy coming from him. 

“Is  _ he  _ the one who did this to you?” 

“Yeah,” Gohan said. “I tried to fight him...but I wasn’t strong enough.” 

Goku smiled and ruffled his son’s hair.

“I’m sure you did your best, Gohan.” 

Gohan smiled up at him and Goku walked over to Krillin. Sarisha took in the rest of the field, noting that there were two other men wearing identical battle armor. One was tall and had blue skin, with an almost amphibious looking face. The other looked closer to a humanoid, with orange skin and long white hair. Behind the big guy there was a small man wearing broken battle armor and seemed to have sustained heavy injuries. He had a widow’s peak and spiky hair that stood even straighter than Goku. She gazed over at him, noting that his face pulled down in a heavy scowl. It was a guess, but she had to guess with that spiky hair that he was a Saiyan. 

“That one, he’s Vegeta?” she asked. 

  
Gohan followed her gaze and then nodded. 

“Uh huh.” 

“Hmph. He seems to be pretty beat up.” 

“He and Krillin fought the big guy before I did. But they couldn’t beat him either.” 

“I see.” 

She rose and then gently dusted some of the dirt off of Gohan. Then she stood up to walk towards Goku, Gohan following behind. Krillin, who had taken a senzu, rose to his feet, looking as if nothing had ever happened. There were noises of shock from the men watching. 

“Thanks, man. But, I gotta say, Goku, these guys are super powerful. I’m not sure if we can beat them. Even with Sarisha here, it may not be much of a help. Ah, no offense.” 

Sarisha planted a hand on her hip.

“Not sure if any is taken, but given what you’ve been through, I’ll let it pass.” 

“Anyway, Vegeta couldn’t even take them and he’s as strong as ever.” 

  
“What was Vegeta doing fighting them anyway?” Goku asked. “Isn’t he on their side?” 

“It’s a long story.” 

“Hmm.” 

  
Goku planted a hand on Krillin’s head. 

“Just relax, ok? This’ll be quicker.”

“Huh? O-ok.” 

Goku closed his eyes as he concentrated and Gohan looked up at Sarisha curiously. 

“What’s he doing?” 

  
“He’s reading his mind.” 

  
“He can do that?” 

  
“Apparently so. He tried it on me on the ship. It was odd.” 

Goku opened his eyes and smiled. 

“Thanks, I understand everything now.” 

“How did you do that?” Krillin asked.

“I’m not sure,” he admitted. “I just kind of figured it out after we finished training. I guess that’s what happens when you train under one hundred times gravity.” 

“What?! No way! You would’ve been crushed!” 

“Yeah, it was pretty intense, but we survived.”

Gohan blinked at Sarisha in shock.

“You did too?” he asked.

She winked at him. 

  
“Sure did. In fact, I was better at it before your dad got the hang of it.” 

“Wow!” 

“Man, you guys have gone through a lot,” Goku said. “I didn’t realize how rough it’s been.” 

His words made Sarisha frown. 

“You do realize I still have no idea what’s been going on?” Sarisha pointed out.

Goku flashed her a quick smile. 

“I’m sure they’ll fill you in later,” he said. “Just one sec.” 

He slipped out the last senzu bean and then glanced over his shoulder. 

“Vegeta!” 

To her great shock, Goku threw the senzu bean past the big guy to Vegeta, who caught it. 

“Eat it,” Goku called. “It’ll heal you.” 

“Goku!” Sarisha cried. “What did you do that for? That was our last one!” 

Vegeta slipped the bean into his mouth and she swatted Goku’s arm, furious. 

“Yeah, she’s right, Goku,” Krillin said. “We’re not completely sure we can trust him yet!” 

“Relax, we owe him one.” 

  
“How?!” Sarisha demanded. 

“If it hadn’t been for him, Frieza’s men would have killed Krillin and Gohan.” 

She frowned and glanced at the pair who nodded.

“Y-yeah, he’s right, actually. Vegeta did save us.” 

She blew out a breath and glanced over at the Saiyan, who was already recovering. 

“I don’t like this,” she muttered.

Her eyes narrowed on the big guy. 

“And I really don’t like him.” 

The big guy grinned at her, his mouth missing a few teeth. 

“Hey!” she snapped. “You made your first mistake when you put your hands on my son!” 

The big guy laughed. 

“Heh, that little pipsqueak’s your kid? No wonder he’s so weak!” 

She scowled and stepped forward, but Goku grabbed her shoulder.

“Sari, don’t. Let me handle this.” 

She glared at him. 

“He hurt Gohan,” she snapped. “I’m not going to let him get away with that.” 

There was a shift in the air as her energy flared, strong enough that Gohan and Krillin stared at her in surprise. She was furious. Furious that Gohan had endured so much; much of what she didn’t even know. She was furious that she had seen her son on the brink of death; furious that if they had been a moment too late, she would have been in mourning all over again. 

The ground trembled beneath their feet and Sarisha’s hands curled into fists, her eyes locked with Goku’s. They stared each other down, but Goku didn’t budge, his hand still holding onto her shoulder. His own energy flared briefly, as if rebuffing against her own. 

“U-uh, guys?” Krillin asked. 

Sarisha finally gave in, and glanced away, crossing her arms. Her power had increased, but Goku’s had grown larger. He wasn’t budging on this and this wasn’t the time to argue.

The ground ceased its tremors as she let out a breath, recentering herself. 

“Fine,” she snapped. “But you better not go easy on them, got it?” 

Goku smiled and dropped his hand. 

“I won’t.” 

  
“W-wait,” Krillin said. “You’re taking them both on, Goku? Alone?” 

Goku glanced over to the trio of warriors who stood watching them with impatience. 

“Yeah, I can handle them.” 

“Didn’t you just hear what I said? They’re both really powerful…” 

“I know, Krillin. It’ll be fine.” 

Krillin glanced at Sarisha, seeking help. She tossed her braid over her shoulder and slipped her hands into her pockets. 

“Believe me, I’d love to jump in, but it’s best to let Goku handle this on his own.” 

“Are you guys not listening to me?!” 

Goku moved to face off with the big guy and Gohan stepped up next to her. He gazed up at her with wide eyes.

“Was that you? Just now?” 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. I guess I need to work on controlling my temper.” 

Gohan gazed at her in wonder and she smiled. Krillin was shaking his head.

“If you’re that strong, you really shouldn’t let Goku face him alone. You saw what he did to us!” 

Sarisha let her gaze drift back to the battlefield, feeling a flicker of that energy again.

“Yeah, I did. But Goku’s a lot stronger, ok?” 

  
“But that much stronger?” 

She had watched Goku’s transformation with her own eyes. Her husband had pushed himself harder than he ever had before. And the closer they had gotten to Namek, she had seen the calm resolve come over him. He wouldn’t let her down. 

“Just watch.” 

“I’m telling you Sarisha, this isn’t a good idea.” 

“Fill me in on who these guys are, ok?” she asked. “Unfortunately I can’t do the mind reading thing.” 

Krillin recounted the story quickly, their eyes never leaving the two men that faced off on the battlefield. The story left her with some questions, but it at least got the gist of what was going on. 

“Hey Recoome! It’ll be no sweat, the guy’s power level is only five thousand!” the blue man called. 

“Aw, really? That’s no fun! He’s all talk just like the others,” the big guy said. 

“They rely on their scouters,” Sarisha murmured. “That’s too bad. They’re in for a shock.” 

As Recoome taunted him, Goku stayed calm, regarding the other man with a smirk. 

“Don’t worry, you won’t lay a hand on me.” 

Recoome laughed and Krillin shook his head.

“Bluffing won’t work.” 

“He’s not.” 

  
Gohan and Krillin looked at her and she crossed one arm as she tapped a finger against her chin. 

“You guys really have to show a little bit more faith, ok?” 

Recoome did a series of poses before he leapt towards Goku. In a flash, Goku disappeared and Recoome missed him completely. Sarisha smiled. 

“Where did he go?” Krillin asked. 

“I don’t see him!” Gohan said. 

“Look over there,” Sarisha said and pointed. “Near those guys.” 

Krillin and Gohan turned to where Goku had appeared behind the other two men. 

“Woah! I didn’t even see him move! How did you…” 

“I trained with him, remember?” 

Goku said something to the two men who leapt towards them. He moved out of the way with ease and landed back near Recoome. 

“That’s it! Enough play!” Recoome announced. “I hope you’re ready, cause I’m taking you and your weakling friends down!” 

The ground shook with the force of the building energy and the others stumbled behind her. 

“Recoome...Ultra….” 

The words cut off abruptly as Goku slammed an elbow into the Recoome’s stomach. Recoome let out a wheeze and then slumped over. In that one hit, Goku had released an amount of energy that had taken down the man in a matter of seconds. There was a moment of stunned silence as everyone realized what just happened. 

“T-that’s crazy! It’s already over?” Krillin asked, shocked. 

“I told you,” Sarisha said smugly. “You two really need to start listening to me more.” 

She cupped her hands around her mouth.

“That’s what you get for touching my son, asshole!” 

It would have been more satisfying if she had been the one to do it, but this was good enough. She glanced over to see Vegeta staring at Goku with a mixture of shock and anger. 

“Sarisha, I wouldn’t antagonize them, ok? There’s two left.” 

“So? We outnumber them now.” 

“Y-yeah, but….” 

The two remaining men leapt onto the field and in a series of poses and declarations, she learned that the orange one was Jeice and the blue one was Burter. 

“Do they always do that?” she asked. 

“Since we’ve seen them, yeah.” 

Goku didn’t seem impressed, even as the two began to move quickly around him. 

“Is he just going to stand there?” Krillin asked. 

With yells of rage, the duo began to release a flurry of ki blasts in Goku’s direction. To everyone else, it looked as if the blasts just phased through them. Some of the stray ones flew towards Sarisha’s direction and she swatted them away casually, shielding Gohan and Krillin behind her. 

“He’s not even moving!” 

She tapped Krillin on the head. 

“Krillin, you need to pay attention. Look at the ground near Goku’s feet.” 

“Huh? O-oh…” 

  
“I see it,” Gohan said. “You can see where the ground has grooves where he moved.” 

“That’s right.” 

With a yell, Goku released his energy in a blast so powerful that it threw his two assailants away from him. 

‘ _ He’s definitely showing off.’  _

Sarisha observed the duo, noting how they seemed almost afraid to face Goku. They would rush him, then abruptly fly away; through it all, Goku stood, looking unfazed as he ignored them. Whatever blows they tried to land didn’t touch Goku, who was moving so quickly that it seemed as if he wasn’t moving at all. 

“Crusher Ball!” 

A large ball of energy was thrown towards Goku and Gohan and Krillin made noises of alarm behind her. But Goku deflected the ball with ease and it went careening towards Burter. Burter managed to dodge but when he looked to the ground, Goku had disappeared again. 

“Where did he go?” Gohan asked. 

Sarisha hummed and inclined her head in Burter’s direction. Krillin and Gohan followed her motion and blinked to see Goku had reappeared behind Burter in a matter of seconds. 

“Burter! He’s behind you!” 

Goku grinned as Burter turned to him. 

“This is crazy,” Krillin said. “T-this isn’t the same Goku we left on Earth.” 

Burter was struggling to land a punch on Goku, who dodged his blows easily. Jeice leapt into the fray, but even with both of them attacking him, neither of them managed to make a hit. 

“Whoa!” Gohan exclaimed.

“Can you even see them?” Krillin asked. 

“Sure,” Sarisha asked. “You just got to focus.” 

Her eyes tracked their movements easily and she noted with some amusement that Goku was very clearly toying with them now. 

“Oh!” she exclaimed suddenly. 

  
Krillin and Gohan looked at her, startled by her outburst. She bopped a fist to her palm. 

“I just realized, this is the first real fight I’ve seen Goku in since….well...Piccolo actually.”

She laughed and they groaned. 

“Seriously? You’re thinking about that at a time like this?” Krillin asked. 

“What? I missed him fighting his brother and Vegeta, ok? I haven’t gotten a chance to see him in action.” 

“I don’t think these are the best situations for things like that.” 

Sarisha watched as Goku finally took Burter out with ease. Goku landed, holding Burter’s body above him before tossing him to the ground. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. This was hardly a real fight.” 

“T-that’s not what I meant.” 

Jeice floated above them and Goku locked his gaze on him. 

“Hey!” Goku called. “You better give up now! If you promise to take your friends and leave, I won’t fight you!” 

Vegeta stepped forward, looking furious. 

“You idiot! Don’t let him go, Kakarot!” 

Goku turned to him, frowning. 

“Come on, Vegeta. We gave you the same chance back on Earth.” 

_ ‘Only because you wanted to fight him again.’  _

Sarisha gave Goku a look and he shrugged, as if sensing what she was thinking. 

Before anyone could do anything, Jeice took off in a flash. 

“Hey! He’s running away!” Gohan exclaimed. 

“It’s ok,” Goku said. “We can let him go.” 

Sarisha had barely taken a step forward before she saw Vegeta move. She turned, but he flew past her, slamming a knee into Burter, crushing his windpipe. Goku jerked towards him, his face filled with shock. 

  
“Vegeta, no! What are you doing?!” Goku cried. 

Vegeta ignored him and sent a blast of energy at Recoome’s prone body. Sarisha could feel their life force fade away and she stood there, shocked. He hadn’t even hesitated. 

“Don't talk to me about mercy, Kakarot,” Vegeta snarled. “These bastards would have killed your son and friend without a second thought. You’re too damn soft to be a saiyan.” 

“They aren’t even able to fight back, Vegeta.” 

“Doesn’t matter, you idiot. You let one go and now he’s going to get that fool Ginyu. And don’t forget, Frieza is still out there.” 

“Yeah, but didn’t you just see Goku?” Krillin challenged. “He took those guys out no problem.” 

Vegeta crossed his arms, regarding Goku with a cold look. 

“Kakarot is strong, I’ll give him that, but he’s no match for Frieza. And if he’s made his wish by now, he won’t just be unstoppable, he’ll be immortal.” 

“Unstoppable, immortal, pretty close synonyms, don’t you think?” Sarisha remarked. 

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed on her but she didn’t back down from the cold gaze. 

  
“Well, I don’t think he’s made the wish yet,” Krillin said. 

  
“What?” Vegeta snapped. “Explain.” 

  
“Well, when you summon the Dragon from the Dragon Balls back on Earth, the sky turns pitch black and there’s a lot of lightning and winds. It hasn’t been like that though.” 

“What?! But he should have summoned the dragon by now!” 

There was a pause before Goku smiled. 

“Oh, well maybe he doesn’t know the password,” Goku said. “I bet these balls aren’t like ours on Earth. Maybe you need a password to summon them.” 

He turned to Sarisha excitedly. 

“Which means we still have a chance to wish everyone back.” 

_ ‘We weren’t too late this time.’  _

“This means all your hard work paid off you guys!” 

There was a burst of laughter as they celebrated. 

“This is great, huh, Gohan?” 

“Yeah!” 

Though she was happy to see their relief, she frowned. Goku caught her look.

“What is it?” 

“It’s all good and well that a wish hasn’t been made yet, but we still don’t actually have the Dragon Balls, do we?” 

Her words gave them pause. 

“Oh,” Krillin said. “Right. Well, what do we do?” 

They all turned to her expectantly. She blinked. 

“Why are you all looking at me?” 

“Well, you’re the genius, right?” Krillin pointed out. 

“Oh, I’m glad you remembered.” 

“Sarisha!” 

Sarisha sighed. 

“Ok, ok. Well, we’ve got to work fast whatever we do and we don’t have a lot of good intel.” 

Sarisha glanced over at Vegeta. She didn’t trust him, but he would have a better understanding of the situation. 

“So, you’ve worked with these guys, right? Any advice for how to handle them?” 

He eyed her for a second before speaking. 

“Oh, it’s simple, just kill Frieza.” 

She huffed out a breath. She should have known he would be unhelpful.

“In fact, let me wish for my immortality and I’ll handle the whole problem for you.” 

“Hah! Yeah, like we’d let that happen,” Krillin said. 

Two energies suddenly entered into Sarisha’s awareness. The others looked as if they picked up the same.

  
“Oh great,” Vegeta growled. “Looks like your mistake is already coming back to bite you.” 

“So the bigger power level must be their Captain,” Sarisha murmured.

  
“Wait,” Vegeta said. “If Ginyu is coming this way then….I don’t sense Frieza near the ship either.” 

“There’s a big power level that way,” Goku said, pointing to the west. 

Krillin and Gohan looked horrified. 

“Oh no!” Krillin cried. “That’s where Guru is! If Freeza kills him we won’t be able to use the Dragon Balls!” 

  
“What?!” Vegeta yelled. 

“Guru?” Sarisha asked.

‘He’s the Namekian grand elder and creator of the Dragon Balls here.” 

“Oh, I see.” 

“What does some old Namekian have to do with anything?” Vegeta demanded. 

“If the person who creates the Dragon Balls dies, then they won’t work,” Sarisha explained. 

“And there’s no way Guru would let someone evil like Frieza use the Dragon Balls,” Gohan added. “He’ll kill him for sure.” 

They barely had the moment to process this information before two figures streaked into view and landed a few feet from them. Jeice stood behind a taller, purple man with horns. 

_ ‘Talk about being alien.’  _

Sarisha eyed them both and stepped closer to Goku. 

“Goku, we don’t have time to waste with these guys. We need to split up.” 

“Good idea. I’ll handle these guys. You take Gohan and Krillin to find Bulma and get the radar and then find the Dragon Balls.” 

“What? No, I meant I’ll help you and they can…” 

“I can handle this, Sari. They need you more than I do.” 

She regarded him for a moment and then groaned. 

  
“You’re enjoying all of this, aren’t you?” 

  
He gave her a half smile.

“Yeah, kind of.” 

Sarisha shook her head. She was starting to get worried that his love for battle was going to blind him. 

“This guy is strong, Goku. Not like the others.” 

“I know. But I can join forces with Vegeta. Right, Vegeta?” 

Goku turned to the other Saiyan, who spared him a glance. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Sarisha punched Goku on the arm.

“Goku, you can’t trust him! That's a horrible plan.” 

“Yeah, she’s right!” Krillin interjected. 

“Look, we don’t have time to argue, ok?” Goku insisted. “You guys just go on and I’ll catch up with you later.” 

Damn it, he was right. She spared another glance at the duo in front of them. Time was running out for them and if this was going to work, they’d have to use any opportunity to get to the Dragon Balls in time. She glanced to Vegeta who smirked at her. 

_ ‘This is a really bad idea.’  _

  
  
  
  



	24. Namek Saga - Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Namek was nothing like she had imagined it to be. It looked to be mostly rural landscape with long stretches of land covered in blue grass and large bodies of water. As they flew over the area, a part of Sarisha wished she could stay to study the habitat and life. 

_ ‘I’m finally on an alien planet and I can’t even enjoy it.’  _

“Hey, mom! Wait!” 

Gohan’s call had her pausing mid flight and she looked back to see that she was far ahead of them. Krillin and Gohan flew towards her and she gave them an apologetic smile.

“Man,” Krillin said, “we almost lost you.” 

“Sorry,” she said. “I guess I didn’t realize how fast I was going.” 

Sarisha waved a hand at the landscape below them. 

“Am I at least going in the right direction?” she asked. 

“I-I think so,” Krillin said. 

“You think so?” 

“It all looks pretty much the same, ok?” 

“It’s this way,” Gohan said. “Come on.” 

They took off again and this time Sarisha stayed with them at a decent pace.

“I can’t believe you two left Bulma on her own!” she exclaimed.

  
“What were we supposed to do?” Krillin asked.

“I mean, you have to know you’re in for it when we get there.” 

  
Krillin grimaced. 

Suddenly, Sarisha felt a wave of energy building from the direction that they had left Goku and the others. 

“W-whoa! I-is that….” Gohan started.

“Yeah,” Sarisha said. “That’s your dad. If I’m guessing right, he’s powering up to Kaioken now.” 

“He’s already powering up like that?” Krillin asked. “It’s incredible.”

“I’m missing another great fight, I bet,” Sarisha said. “We need to hurry. If we get back, maybe we can still catch it.” 

Krillin gave her an incredulous look. 

“You’ve got some weird priorities, you know that?”    
  


“You think so?” 

It wasn’t too long before they came to a big landmass that had a crack down the middle. Sarisha followed them down as they landed. 

“Bulma! Bulma, where are you?” Gohan called. 

Sarisha glanced around the hiding spot, noting that Bulma had managed to make herself at home in the tight cavern. Some of her equipment was out and a few empty dishes and water bottles were strewn about the place. As they scavenged about, it became clear that the blue haired woman was nowhere to be found.

“Seriously? We left her right here,” Krillin complained.

“She’s not a trained animal, Krillin,” Sarisha said dryly. “She can go where she wants.” 

“Over here,” Gohan said. “Look at this.” 

Sarisha and Krillin went to his side where Gohan squatted near a track in the dirt.

“It looks like she used one of her bikes,” Gohan said. “Maybe she went somewhere.” 

“Good catch, Gohan,” she praised. 

“Where could she have gone?” Krillin asked. 

“Hmm,” Sarisha mused. “Well, the Dragon radar is missing, so I’m guessing she went looking for them.” 

“On her own?” Krillin asked. 

“It’s what I would do.” 

“Yeah, but to be fair, you can kind of handle yourself,” he pointed out. 

“It doesn’t really matter, now does it? Wherever she is, we have to find her and fast.” 

_____________________

They found Bulma by her screams, something that really brought memories for Sarisha. The pterodactyl that had been chasing her had been familiar too. Krillin dispatched it with ease, though Bulma kept screaming. 

“You know, I ran into one of these things when I first met your father,” Sarisha told Gohan, waving towards the fallen creature. “We literally ran right into each other.” 

Gohan cocked his head at his mother’s dreamy look and smiled. They landed to see Bulma throwing dirt on Krillin, her eyes closed. 

“Stay away from me!” 

“Bulma,” Sarisha said. “Bulma it’s us!” 

Bulma paused and then slid one eye open. She took in the trio and then leapt to her feet. 

“Sarisha! You’re here!”

Sarisha was pulled into a hug as the blue haired woman wrapped her arms around her.

“Do you have any idea what they did? They left me here on my own! I’ve been chased by all kinds of creatures, been abducted, had to fight a giant crab underwater ....”

Sarisha patted the woman’s back gently as her list of laments grew.

“I’m sure it’s been a horrible ordeal….” 

“It has!”    
  


“But we have to go now.” 

“What?!” 

Sarisha had plucked the radar from the woman’s pocket and gently disentangled herself. She clicked on the radar and quickly read the screen. 

“This is good,” she said. “It looks like they’re holding all of the Dragon Balls all in one location. Let’s go.” 

  
“Right!” 

“Wait, no,” Bulma cried and latched onto her. “You can’t leave me.” 

  
“Bulma,” Sarisha said impatiently. “Trust me it’ll be a lot safer if you don’t come with us.” 

“Did you just hear what I”ve been through?!” 

“I know, I know, but do you really want to come around dangerous guys who got no problem taking out innocent women?” 

Bulma pursed her lips and then released her. She crossed her arms and huffed.

“No, I guess not.” 

  
“And you’ve managed to survive this far, so you’re no pushover,” Sarisha continued.

Bulma tapped a finger against her arm and lifted her chin.

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” 

“So once we make the wish we’ll come right back for you, I promise. I mean, you know  _ I  _ won’t forget about you, right?” 

Bulma still didn’t look convinced but she nodded. 

“Fine. But you better not forget me!” 

Sarisha lifted into the air and gave the woman a placating smile.

“I won’t! I promise!” 

“Hey, wait! If you’re here, that means Goku is too, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Oh! Did he ask about me?” 

Sarisha raised a brow at the question. 

  
“He was worried about everyone, yeah.” 

This seemed to please Bulma and Sarisha took off, Gohan and Krillin following behind her. 

“How did you do that?” Krillin asked. “She would’ve bit my head off if it was me.” 

  
“You don’t have a woman’s finesse for these sort of things,” Sarisha said. “Besides, she kind of has a right to be a little pissed, so you have to just let her vent.” 

“Hm.”

The radar led them to a large ship a few miles away and Sarisha landed, her eyes reading over the screen. 

“They should be around here somewhere….” 

“Look, Mom,” Gohan called, “what about here? The ground looks like it’s been dug up.” 

  
Sure enough, the radar beeped in confirmation as she approached. 

“Yep, this looks like the spot. You two better start digging.” 

  
“Aren’t you gonna help?” Krillin asked. 

“I’m sure you two can manage without me.” 

Krillin shook his head but started helping Gohan dig. They let out a cry of triumph as they discovered the first Dragon Ball, then the next. Soon, all seven had been recovered and Sarisha picked one up, curious.

“These things are a lot bigger than the ones on Earth,” she marveled. 

It was like the size of a basketball, but a little heavier. She rolled the golden orb in her hands. 

“It’s been so long,” Krillin said. “We finally did it!” 

“Yeah,” Gohan said. “Yeah, we did.” 

  
Sarisha glanced to her son, who gazed at the Dragon Balls, his face lined with determination. She dropped a hand to his head and he looked up at her. 

“You’ve really grown up without me looking, haven’t you?” 

They shared a smile and then Sarisha dropped the ball down next to the others. 

“Ok,” she said. “We better make our wish now before anyone comes.” 

“Right.” 

Krillin looked at the Dragon Balls and took a deep breath. 

“Arise Dragon! I command you to come forth and grant me my wish!” 

A few seconds of silence ticked by, but nothing happened. 

“W-why isn’t it working?!” 

Sarisha rubbed a hand across her face. 

“Krillin, do you know that’s the password? Or were you just guessing?” 

The shorter man faltered and then lowered his hands.

“W-well, it’s what you say back on Earth, right?” 

Sarisha groaned.

“Come on! Clearly they don’t work the same as they do on Earth, right?” 

“Yeah, but….wait, why didn’t _ you _ ask Goku what the password was?” 

“He said maybe there was a password, not that he knew what it was. Did you try asking one of the Namekians you ran into?” 

They both looked down sheepishly and she let out a sigh. 

“Honestly, you two….” 

She snapped her gaze abruptly, looking towards the east as two power levels came into her awareness.

“You guys feel that?” 

“Yeah,” Krillin said. “Is that the Ginyu force?” 

“If it is, that means they beat Goku.” 

Which didn’t make sense. That Ginyu guy was strong, but Sarisha knew Goku had been hiding most of his power.

_ ‘Unless he got too cocky.’  _

“Damn it, Goku,” she murmured.

“I don’t like this,” Krillin said. “Maybe we should hide.” 

“You two do that,” she said.

Gohan looked at her, startled. 

“But mom…” 

“Go on, Gohan. Whoever is coming is going to want these Dragon Balls and we can’t risk losing them again.” 

She shot a look at Krillin, who hesitated before nodding.

“Gohan, come on.” 

Gohan sent his mother one last look before racing after Krillin. They didn’t go too far, using a rock formation to hide behind. Sarisha watched the two figures come into view, her eyes widening when Goku touched down. The odd thing was that he was wearing one of the scouters and that Jeice guy was behind him. 

“Well, well,” Goku said. “So this is where you ran off to.” 

Sarisha frowned. Goku glanced at the Dragon Balls. 

“Looks like you’ve been busy too.” 

_ ‘Something isn’t right. He doesn’t sound right.’  _

“Hey! Hey, Goku!” 

Krillin stepped out, laughing in relief.

“Man, I was worried for a second,” he said. “We were worried about you, you know.” 

Sarisha took a step back as Krillin walked forward.

“Krillin,” she hissed. “Get back.” 

“Looks like you took out the Captain Ginyu guy,” Krillin continued, seeming to not have heard her. 

“First of all, Captain Ginyu was a worthy opponent. Second, how did you find these?” 

Sarisha grabbed Krillin, yanking him back.

“Ow! Hey! What was that for?” 

“Krillin, that isn’t Goku!” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Listen to him, he doesn’t even sound right,” she snapped. 

“She’s right, Krillin,” Gohan called. “That’s not my father!” 

“But look at him!” Krillin insisted. “He looks just like…” 

“I’m not saying I understand why,” Sarisha said, “but I’m saying that’s not Goku.” 

“Are you sure?” 

  
“I’m his frigging wife, I think I’d know!” 

Whoever he was, his eyes were cold, something that was completely unlike the Goku she knew.

“Perceptive of you,” he chuckled. “Let’s just say I’m taking this body out for a test drive.” 

“What?!” 

Suddenly, the duo began to move through a series of poses and Sarisha felt a chill go down her spine. 

“You’re looking at the new and improved Captain Ginyu! Now, prepare to die!” 

Sarisha shoved Krillin back as he leapt forward and they began to trade a series of blows. 

“This body is great!” he crowed. 

He kept her on the defensive, Sarisha still reeling from the current events. It left her distracted enough that a harsh punch got through her defenses and she went reeling back. 

“Mom!” 

She paced back a few steps, wiping the blood from her mouth.

“I’m fine!” 

“Hah! In a few minutes you won’t be!” 

Sarisha glared at him, but something in the sky caught her attention. An injured looking Ginyu floated towards them weakly, before touching down a few paces away.

“Sarisha! Gohan! Krillin! Listen to me! Ginyu traded bodies with me!” 

“Yeah, I’m kind of piecing that together,” she called back. “How could you let this happen?!” 

“I’m sorry, but, Sarisha, you need to defeat him.” 

Ginyu laughed and it made her skin crawl that it came out of her husband’s mouth. This was completely unacceptable. 

“I-is that really you, Dad?” 

Gohan gazed at his father in horror. Ginyu...no, Goku, stepped forward, clutching a hand to a hole in his chest. 

“Be brave, son,” he encouraged.

“The kid can be brave all he wants, but it won’t do him any good,” Ginyu boasted. 

Goku scowled at him. 

“You may have my body, but you won’t be able to max out my power.” 

“Hah! Oh yeah?” 

The air around them shifted as Ginyu began to power up, yelling as his power climbed. Gohan and Krillin watched in horror, but Sarisha paid close attention. 

“Jeice, where am I?” Ginyu called.

“Twenty-three thousand, Captain! A-and falling.” 

“W-what?” 

Sarisha laughed and he snapped his gaze to her. 

“He told you, didn’t he? You have his body, but you have no idea how to use it.” 

“W-why you…” 

“Ok, you two, she called. “Stay back and let me handle him.” 

“Are you sure?” Krillin asked. 

Sarisha cracked her knuckles. 

“Yeah, I’ve been needing to let go of some steam. And stealing my husband’s body is the last straw.” 

“B-but Mom, h-he’s….” 

  
Sarisha glanced at Gohan, who still looked horrified. She gave him a smile. 

“I know he looks like your dad, but that’s not him, ok?” 

Ginyu snarled at her and leapt forward. She raced to meet him and they connected in a flash of kicks and punches. She was able to concentrate now, funneling her anger to land a few powerful blows that ended up knocking Ginyu away from her. Before he recovered, she was on him, slamming a fist into his face and sending him careening into the ship. She phased in front of him and slammed a hard knee into his stomach that had him gasping in pain. 

“Man, she wasn’t kidding when she said she could handle it,” Krillin muttered. 

Sarisha gripped the front of Ginyu’s shirt, pulling him towards her. 

“I don’t like repeating myself so listen up. I’m getting real sick of your little Ginyu force, so just do yourself a favor and get the hell out of Goku’s body right now.” 

“L-little Ginyu force?! H-how dare you!” 

He swiped a punch at her and she dodged it before knocking him back with a punch of her own. He threw a large ki blast and she phased out of the way. 

“Gohan!” 

  
She turned at Krillin’s cry and gasped when she saw that it was heading towards her son. 

“No, Gohan!” 

Gohan braced himself and to her surprise, managed to steel himself before the ki blast evaporated against his ki shield. She only had a second of relief before a fist slammed into the back of her head and she went flying. It knocked her far enough away that she landed next to Goku with a groan. 

“Sari,” he scolded, “you shouldn’t let your guard down.” 

Wincing, she rubbed the back of her head and pushed herself up. She flashed him a glare, grimacing at his appearance.

“You don’t get to lecture me about letting my guard down, Goku.” 

He laughed weakly.

“Yeah, fair point.” 

Ginyu was recovering from the ship, glaring down at her. 

“Damn it,” he snarled. “I don’t understand! How is she beating  _ me _ ?” 

Sarisha dusted off her hands and rotated her neck slightly. The punch had been a hard one, but wasn’t too hard to recover from. Ginyu glared at Jeice.

“Jeice!” Ginyu snapped. “What are you waiting for?”

Jeice came to attention.    
  


“R-right, Captain.” 

He had barely taken a step before Vegeta stepped out of the shadows, smirking. Sarisha inclined her head. She had wondered where he had gotten to. 

“Wait, wasn’t he supposed to be helping you?” Sarisha asked, turning to Goku.

“He left right after you guys did.” 

She planted a hand on her hip and gave him a knowing look.

“So, you’re saying I was right, huh?” 

Goku sighed and then winced in pain. It snapped her out of it and she refocused on Ginyu above them. They didn’t have a moment to waste. She blasted into the sky and they clashed again. 

Gohan glanced down to where Vegeta was fighting Jeice, though he didn’t seem to be having trouble. Gohan flew down towards his father, approaching him carefully. Goku smiled at him, occasionally wincing in pain. 

“A-are you ok, Dad?” 

“Y-yeah,” Goku replied. “I’m doing ok.” 

“Mom’s really taking him on,” Gohan said. 

“Heh, yeah. Why do you think I try not to get your mom really angry?” 

They shared a smile and it finally struck home that while the vessel was different, this really was his father.

“Vegeta! No!” 

They turned at the shout, just in time to see Vegeta let loose a ki blast the enveloped Jeice. The Saiyan laughed in triumph. Ginyu managed to slam Sarisha away before turning towards him. 

“How dare you!” 

Vegeta turned to him smugly, his lips pulled back into a smirk. 

“My apologies, Ginyu,” he sneered. “Super Saiyans tend to be recklessly violent.” 

Sarisha rubbed at the sore spot on her cheek, frowning at the word.

_ ‘What is a Super Saiyan?’  _

“You’re no Super Saiyan,” Ginyu snapped back.

Vegeta scowled at him. 

“Oh really? Well, let me demonstrate then!” 

Vegeta flew forward and Sarisha barely moved out of the way before he slammed into Ginyu. 

“Hey!” she cried. “I was fighting him!” 

“Stay out this woman,” Vegeta snarled. “You’ve been holding back anyway.” 

_ ‘He noticed?’  _

Vegeta lashed out a brutal assault on Ginyu and in a matter of moments, left his opponent broken on the ground below. He let out a dark laugh and looked to be ready to finish the job. 

“Vegeta, no! We don’t know what will happen to Goku if you kill Ginyu!” 

“Like I care!” 

“Fucking bastard,” Sarisha hissed under her breath. 

Ginyu’s body suddenly enveloped in a golden light that shot towards Vegeta in a straight beam. 

“He’s changing!” Goku cried. 

Goku lunged forwards, his body managing to get in between the beam and Vegeta just at the last second. 

“Dad!” 

“What the hell just happened?” Krillin asked. 

Sarisha, reflecting on what Goku had just said, looked down to her husband’s body. As their eyes met, he smiled.

“He’s back,” she said. “He switched back.” 

“W-what? Really?” 

“Gohan, look at your dad,” she said. “Look at his eyes.” 

Gohans stared at his father and then he let out a laugh of relief. 

“You’re right. It’s him! He did it!” 

“Damn it,” Ginyu snarled. “Damn it!” 

Sarisha touched down near Goku, moving quickly to his side.

“S-Sari, you gotta stop him. He’s going to try and switch bodies with Vegeta!” 

Vegeta had already started attacking Ginyu and it looked like he had the upper hand.

“He seems to be doing pretty good to me.” 

  
“He’s just letting him win so he can switch with him.” 

Vegeta was heading straight towards Ginyu, whose body had started glowing gold again. A frog hopped by her foot and she glanced down, before snagging it and throwing it upwards. The light hit the frog at the last second and Sarisha grinned. 

When the light cleared, Ginyu’s body fell to the ground and began hopping along. Goku laughed weakly. 

  
“Nice work,” he said. 

Gohan and Krillin landed next to them, Vegeta following a few seconds after. 

“Explain what just happened,” he demanded. 

“I saved your life is all,” she said. 

“What?” 

She waved towards the frog that was hopping along. 

“Goku warned me that Ginyu was going to switch bodies with you and I made sure that didn’t happen.” 

Vegeta turned to the frog. It yelped and began quickly hopping away. Gohan glanced over to where Ginyu's body was hopping along. 

“And that means he’s the frog.” 

“Uh huh. It’s a pretty interesting technique actually.” 

Sarisha inhaled and let out a breath. She glanced down to Goku’s injured body and shook her head. Not even a few hours on this planet and he was already hurt. He gave her a weak smile as he met her gaze. 

“See what happens when you don’t listen to me?” 

  
  
  
  



	25. Namek Saga - Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Sarisha studied Goku through the pod, her mind running through the logistics of the machine. It was called an isolation healing chamber and the liquid was synthetic Saiyan dna which would work to heal his body and restore him to fighting shape. It was an older model, but Vegeta claimed it would work just the same and figured that Goku would be healed in around an hour. 

Goku wore a breath masking so that he could breath through the water and seemed to be comfortable at least. She tapped a finger against her chin as she gazed down at the controls, some of them in a language she couldn’t understand. 

“Imagine if I could replicate this at home,” she murmured to herself. “Talk about a life saver.” 

Goku blinked his good eye at her and she smiled. The door slid open and she looked over to see Vegeta had entered. He had shown Gohan and Krillin where to put on some armor, something she had declined. She was more comfortable fighting in clothes she had designed for herself. 

Their gazes met, his eyes cold as he regarded her. She didn’t trust him, not by a long shot, but she understood the necessity of their alliance. 

“So, this is just an assumption,” she said. “But you Saiyans get stronger the more you fight, right?” 

“The closer we are to death, the stronger we get when we recover.” 

“Hmm.” 

Glad to see her hunch had been right. It made sense why Goku seemed to bounce back better than ever after every fight. But that also meant that Vegeta did too. 

She stared at him for a moment, taking him in. He was shorter than Goku, nearly her height, though his hair made him seem taller. He had the familiar muscular physique of a hardened warrior and she had to admit, he was actually pretty handsome.

“What the hell are you staring at, woman?” 

Too bad he was an evil bastard, though. She sighed and crossed her arms. 

“Nothing. Where’s Gohan and Krillin?” 

“The bald one went to get the password. Your brat is outside.” 

Sarisha flexed her hand slightly. She really hated it when people called her son that. Vegeta smirked, sensing her anger. 

“There a problem?” 

  
Sarisha’s eyes narrowed as she stared at him. 

_ ‘Don’t pick a fight with him, Sari.’  _

She stiffened against the sound of Goku’s voice in her head, glancing at him. He gazed back at her through one of his good eyes. 

_ ‘I’m going to have to get used to you doing that.’  _

_ ‘It’s fun though.’  _

She smiled. Telepathy was definitely not something she assumed Goku would be able to do. She returned her attention back to Vegeta and was surprised when he stumbled slightly. 

“Hey, are you ok?” 

“Mind your own damn business.” 

She watched him struggle for a moment before huffing. 

“Suit yourself,” she said. “But if you’re injured…” 

He actually growled at her and she raised her hands.

“Fine, fine. Leaving you alone. Not my problem anyway.” 

She spared another glance at Goku before turning towards the entrance.

_ ‘Note on Saiyans - seems stubbornness is a racial trait too.’  _

She swore she heard Goku chuckle in her mind. 

______________________

“Hey, kiddo. Looking spiffy in that new armor.” 

Gohan turned to see his mother approach and smiled. He was sitting on one of the Dragon Balls, his head propped in his hands. He looked to be lost in thought, gazing up at the sky absently. Sarisha came to sit on the ground next to him, flicking a finger against his long shoulder pad. 

“It’s kind of cool though, right?” 

“Super cool.” 

  
She chuckled as he beamed at her. She rolled the third star ball to her, smoothing her hand down the glossy surface. A small silence settled between them for a moment. She glanced at her son, studying him for a moment. His hair was as spiky as ever, though it had grown out a bit since she had last seen him, the spikes growing past his ears. Sarisha noted he had gotten taller to, actually reaching her waist when he had stood next to her. 

“Aw, mom, don’t look at me like that.” 

She blinked as Gohan glanced over to her. 

“How am I looking at you?”

“Like you’re sad or something.” 

She reached out a hand and drew him close, tugging him into a side hug. 

“Oh honey, I’m sorry.” 

“You said that already,” he said. “Why?” 

“I didn’t want this for you...not at all…” 

“Is this what you meant by fifteen?”

It wasn’t a surprise that he had figured it out. Gohan slipped out of her hug, resettling on the ball. She stroked the top of his head, letting her the tips of her fingers brush against the softness of his hair. 

“Yes,” she said. “Your dad didn’t like it much but I wanted you to have the chance to experience life without all this fighting and violence. I thought if you could at least go until your fifteen, then….well then…” 

Gohan peered up at her, smiling.

“It was really hard,” he admitted. “But...but I’m glad. Mr. Piccolo taught me how to be strong and now...now I can fight with you and dad too!” 

She realized in that moment that Gohan truly wasn’t the little boy from more than a year ago. There was an eagerness in him and she could see so much of his father in him. Gohan’s smile slipped as she studied him.

“I-is that bad?” he asked. 

“No,” she said. “No, it’s not. I’m very proud of you.” 

“Really?” 

“Of course I am! You went to another planet and managed to fight for your friends and yourself. That’s incredible!”

He looked down at his hands, his smile bashful. 

“I’m not as strong as dad or you. You were really cool, fighting Ginyu like that.” 

Sarisha laughed, warmed by her son’s praise.

“You think so?” 

“Yeah! You weren’t scared or anything!” 

“Oh, I was.” 

“You were?” 

“Uh huh. I was afraid I’d hurt your dad’s body too much. Then what would have happened?” 

“Oh.” 

They lapsed into silence for a moment before Gohan spoke up again. 

“Hey mom?” 

“Hmm?” 

\“When we get home….can I….can I train with Mr. Piccolo and Dad?” 

Sarisha traced a line over the Dragon Ball in front of her. She could sense her son watching her anxiously, nervous for her answer. She wasn’t sure what to say. She had long realized that her plans for keeping him from this world were no longer an option. But then the image of his body, looking broken on the ground surfaced again in her mind. 

“We’ll talk about it then, ok?” she said quietly. 

“But…” 

  
She silenced him with a look and he drew in his shoulders, looking like he wanted to argue. Then he let out a sigh and gazed down at the ground.

“Ok,” he said, disappointment in his voice. 

She knew she had soured the mood slightly, but it was the consequence of being the parent who disciplined. She knew that if he had asked Goku, it would have been an enthusiastic yes. She let out a sigh and rose to her feet. 

“All right. Krillin should be back any time now. I’m going to go look for Bulma.” 

“Bulma?” Gohan asked, confused. 

“Now that we’ve got a little time to spare, this is the best time to get her to the ship. That way once the wish is made, we may have a chance of getting out of here without a fight.” 

“You really think we can get away without having to fight Freeza?” 

Sarisha tapped her cheek thoughtfully. 

“I’m not sure,” she admitted. “Honestly, I could see your father picking a fight and ruining the whole thing, but it doesn’t hurt to be prepared.” 

Gohan nodded. 

“Oh ok.” 

“I should hopefully be able to find her, get to the ship and be back in no time,” she said. “Do you think you’ll be ok without me?” 

“I’ve managed this far, right?” 

She rapped her knuckles against his forehead. 

“Don’t get smart,” she said. 

He rubbed his forehead, peering up at her. She smiled to show she wasn’t too angry and he returned it, relieved. 

“Yes, momma.” 

“That’s better.” 

______________________

“Honestly Sarisha, I knew you were the only I could count on!” 

Sarisha offered Bulma a smile as she watched her quickly pack up her things. The woman had actually managed to make it back to the camp. Bulma had just put some items in a capsule when the sky suddenly grew dark. 

“What just happened?” Bulma asked, gazing up into the sky. 

“I imagine they’re summoning the Dragon,” Sarisha said.    
  


“Oh wow!” 

  
Sarisha moved towards Bulma urgently. 

“We need to pick up the pace, ok? If they’re summoning the Dragon Balls, then we’re going to be short on time.” 

“Because of this Frieza guy?” 

“Yeah,” she said. “I’ve sensed his energy and it’s….terrifying.” 

Bulma frowned and looked around.

“ _ I  _ don’t feel anything.” 

Sarisha raised a brow. 

“You have to train to feel it, Bulma,” she said. 

“Hmph. Anyway, what about Goku, can’t he just take him out?” 

“I’m not sure. He’s healing up right now so….” 

“He’s hurt?!” 

“It’s a long story, ok?” 

“Ugh, that’s what everyone says,” she snapped. “Then they rush off leaving me all by myself and…” 

  
“I’m here now, aren’t I?” 

Bulma faltered mid rant and then let out a sigh.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right. Well, I hope that they’re wishing Yamcha and the others back now. I’ll bet they’ll help fight.” 

Sarisha nodded, though she didn’t feel the same confidence. In fact, there was a knot growing in the pit of her stomach and she became worried that maybe it had been a bad idea leaving Gohan on his own with Vegeta. And if this Frieza could show up at any moment then….

Bulma packed away the last of her things and slipped on her backpack.

“Ok, I’m ready,” she declared. 

Sarisha let her climb onto her back, letting Bulma wrap her arms around her neck and Sarisha tucked her arms beneath Bulma’s legs. 

“Hold tight,” she said. 

“Ok.” 

Sarisha burst into the sky and Bulma squealed in her ear as she put on the speed. 

“H-hey! Slow down! I’m going to fall!” 

“I don’t have time to slow down, so you better hold tight.” 

As they traveled, Sarisha felt an energy so strong and dark that she faltered for a moment. 

“What? What is it?” Bulma asked. 

Sarisha glanced in the direction of Frieza’s ship, her horror growing at what she sensed. 

“Oh,” Bulma said. “The sky it’s back to normal.” 

Bulma shook Sarisha’s shoulder. 

“That means that they must have made the wish right?” 

“Yes. Or they were too late.” 

“Huh?” 

“Nothing.” 

Sarisha took off again, knowing she shouldn’t waste anymore time. She flew on, pushing herself to get to the ship as quickly as possible, cursing that it was so far away to begin with. Bulma clung to her, pressing her face into Sarisha’s neck as she fought to keep breathing against the heavy wind that bufetted against her. Sarisha noticed and used some of her energy to make a shield, helping block the force of elements from her. Bulma took a deep breath and Sarisha pushed on. 

She felt it took too long before the ship came into view, but Bulma let out a yelp of delight. 

Sarisha touched down and Bulma slipped off of her and quickly rushed inside. 

“Finally!” she cried. “Oh, I can finally go home!” 

Bulma did a twirl and then paused as she saw Sarisha was already turning to go back outside. 

“Hey, wait! You’re leaving?” 

“I told you, I have to get back to the others. They’re in danger and I have to help them until Goku gets better. Stay here, ok?” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” 

Sarisha nodded and then took off into the sky again. Bulma watched her disappear into the sky with a sigh. 

“Good luck,” she said softly. “And hurry back.” 

______________________

Sarisha had made quite the distance before she spotted a figure. At first, she wasn’t sure if it was actually him, but the cloak and hat were a give away.    
  


“Hey! Hey, Piccolo!” 

The Namekian paused, turning mid flight as the sound of his name. His eyes sought out the figure that flew towards him and he recognized Gohan’s mother as she came to fly next to him. 

“So they managed to wish you back,” she said. “Good.” 

“Didn’t expect that sentiment from you.” 

  
She gave him a half smile. Glad to see he remembered her. 

  
“Yeah well, if what I’m sensing is real, then I’m not going to be picky about whatever help we can get.” 

Piccolo grimaced. It was as if Frieza’s power had just multiplied. A sudden buffet of power hit them and Sarisha gasped as the wind whipped her clothes and hair.

“H-how… is that really Frieza?!” 

It was unnerving the force of power she felt. Piccolo growled and resumed his flight, pushing on the speed. Sarisha flew after him, pushing down her own fear. 

_ ‘This is turning out to be a really horrible trip.’  _


	26. Namek Saga - Chapter 23.2

**Chapter 23.2**

**AGE 762 - Xenoverse File 0.82**

“You know, I really hated my time on this planet. Which is a shame because the Namekian culture is really interesting.” 

Goku glanced over to Sarisha and inclined his head.

“You volunteered to come on this mission,” he pointed out. 

“Yeah, I know,” she said. “Khuth is after me, after all. Well, the other me at least.” 

Goku frowned at that. The Hipolean had managed to slip past him last time, but he was determined to not let it happen again. 

“Oh, you’re so handsome when you look all serious like that,” Sarisha cooed. 

Goku huffed out a laugh and shook his head at her. 

“Would you two quit flirting and get to work?” 

Sarisha winced as Chronoa’s voice came in through the earpiece. She knew the Supreme Kai of Time wasn’t happy about sending them into a timelines of their alternate selves, but Khuth had been causing too much trouble. So much so that she had to send other agents to clean up the mess that he and his group were leaving behind in other timelines. Goku and Sarisha were the only ones who were free. 

“Yes, ma’am!” 

“That’s better.” 

Sarisha and Goku shared a look, both fighting back a smile. 

“I’m not quite sure why it would be this point in history,” Sarisha said. “I mean, there aren’t that many times I’m by myself here.” 

She pulled up her wristband, a holographic screen appearing and read through the data that appeared. 

“Oh! That’s right, I went after Bulma for a bit. It was right before they summoned the Dragon.” 

  
“We better start there then.” 

“Right. Lead the way.” 

______________________

“Honestly Sarisha, I knew you were the only I could count on!” 

Sarisha offered Bulma a smile as she watched her quickly pack up her things. The woman had actually managed to make it back to the camp. Bulma had just put some items in a capsule when the sky suddenly grew dark. 

“What just happened?” 

“I imagine they’re summoning the Dragon,” Sarisha said.   
  


“Oh wow!” 

  
Sarisha moved towards Bulma urgently. 

“We need to pick up the pace, ok? If they’re summoning the Dragon Balls, then we’re going to be short on time.” 

“I would say so, but not for the reason you think.” 

  
Both women turned in surprise at the new voice, their eyes finding a strange woman. She had a slender form in what looked to be a long black dress that brushed along the ground. She had long, green hair and was holding a staff that stood as tall as she was. Her pupiless eyes were a shimmering blue and she gave them a cold smile. 

“Who are you?” Sarisha demanded. 

The woman gave a bow. 

  
“My name is Neopa,” she said. 

“Neopa?” 

“Yes,” she said, smiling. “And I have come to kill you.” 

Sarisha gave her a startled look. Bulma glanced between the two women.

“Do you know her, Sarisha?” Bulma asked, utterly confused.

“No. I’ve never seen her before in my life.” 

Neopa twirled her staff and then swung it out in an arc. A wave of energy flew towards Bulma, who screamed. Sarisha leapt in front of her and despite the shield she put up, the energy burst through. It slammed against her and she fell into darkness. Bulma let out a cry of alarm as Sarisha slumped over. 

“Sarisha!” Bulma cried.

“Predictable,” Neopa sniffed. “I knew she’d try to save you.” 

“What did you do?” Bulma demanded angrily. 

  
Neopa smiled and then twirled her staff again. 

“Ha!” 

The staff summoned a blast and she threw it at her. Bulma screamed and covered her head A figure appeared in front of her suddenly and deflected the blast away from them. Neopa scowled and took a step back.

“You! What are you doing here?!” she demanded.

Bulma blinked at the man in front of her.

“Goku?” 

Goku stood in front of them, though he was wearing a completely different outfit than what she had ever seen him in. For one thing, he had his Power Pole again. 

Neopa let out a yell and released a volley of ki blasts. Bulma screamed, but Goku knocked away all of the blasts with ease. Suddenly Bulma, along with Sarisha, began to float in the air. Bulma glanced around in shock, her eyes widening as she took in the form behind her. 

“S-Sarisha? But...how….” 

The Sarisha standing behind her smiled. She was wearing a black tank top with a sleeveless vest and a gold upper arm cuff on her right bicep. Her hair was plated down into two separate braids and she had black fighter pants and boots. Around her waist there looked to be a type of utility belt with a few pouches. 

“It’s a bit confusing, I’m sure, but don’t worry Goku’s got this. I’m pretty much here for crowd control. And because I love seeing him work.” 

“Wh...what?” 

Neopa glared at the immovable Saiyan in front of her, furious. They shouldn’t have even known she was coming. Though, Khuth warned her that Chronoa was starting to spot their markers as they moved through the dimensions. Neopa regained her composure and smoothed her head down her dress.

“It doesn’t matter,” she said. “I hate getting my hands dirty so why don’t I summon something for you to play with?” 

  
Goku’s brows furrowed as Neopa twirled her staff and then tapped the ground three times. The ground began to shake and then cracked open in front of him. He leapt back and floated in the air, sensing the swell of energy beneath them. 

Neopa floated above the opening cavern, smiling brightly as a creature emerged. It reminded Bulma of some type of humongous bear, its big body bristling with green fur. But it was the tentacles that uncoiled from its back that were unnerving. It dragged itself up by its paws, the ground shaking as it pulled itself up. It opened its maw and let loose a roar so powerful that Bulma screamed as they were thrown backwards.

The new Sarisha, who Bulma had already dubbed “Sarisha 2”, held out her hand, which began to glow. She snapped her fingers and then a shimmering orb surrounded them. She loosened her grip and Bulma flailed before she realized that she could sit on the orb without falling through. She settled Sarisha 1 more securely in her lap, the woman’s body limp in her arms. 

The creature leapt at Goku, who barely managed to phase out of the way as one giant paw swiped at him. 

“Don’t waste time with that thing,” Sarisha 2 said. “Get her staff!” 

Goku nodded and disappeared in a flash. Right as he appeared in front of Neopa, the creature’s tentacle shot out and wrapped around him. Neopa smirked at him. 

“You’re going to have to be faster than that,” she said. 

The creature threw Goku away and he careened into a rockface behind them. Bulma shook her head. 

“What is going on?” Bulma asked.

Sarisha 2 glanced down at her.

“Yeah, that is a weird thing, isn’t it? I wondered what they’re called? I mean I’m assuming that ‘bear tentacle monster’ isn’t it’s name…” 

  
“No,” Bulma snapped. “I mean...yes, that is weird...but who is she? Why does she want to kill Sarisha? And why are there two of you?!   
  


“Ah, well,” Sarisha 2 said, watching the battle. “I’m not sure I can answer any of those questions.” 

“What?!” 

Bulma glared up at her. 

  
“You need to tell me what’s going on right now!”

  
Sarisha 2 shrugged. 

“It won’t make much difference if I explain things to you anyway.” 

“Why?!” Bulma demanded. 

Goku threw a volley of ki blasts, but the creature shook them off before leaping at him again. Bulma reached up a hand and slapped Sarisha 2 on the arm. 

“Ow!” 

“Tell me right now!”

Sarisha 2 eyed her and sighed as Bulma’s eyes narrowed. 

“Fine. We’re both from a different dimension and we’re part of a group called Time Patrollers.” 

Goku let out a yell as he powered up. The creature snapped its powerful jaws at the Saiyan who flew out of the way before slamming a powerful punch into the creature’s gut. It let out a roar of rage and pain. 

Sarisha 2 waved a hand at Neopa, who stood watching the battle.

“See? That’s the problem with people like her. If there was ever a time to try and get us, it’d be now. But she’s so arrogant, she wants to see if her creature can beat Goku. Which it won’t but…” 

“Sarisha!” 

  
“Fine. Fine. Look, Neopa is working with a guy named Khuth who is screwing with dimensions, though we haven’t quite figured out why yet. I mean, we’ve defeated a few others who’ve tried to do the same thing, so I’m not too worried. Oh, hang on.” 

She moved their orb just as the creature came flying by. Sarisha 2 shot a glare at Goku.

“Do you mind?” she snapped. “Throw that thing somewhere else.” 

“Sorry about that.” 

He flashed them a wink before leaping back into the fight. Bulma glanced between them.

“In your dimension, you two are partners?” Bulma asked. 

“I’ll say,” Sarisha 2 said. “He’s my husband, so you could say we’re life partners.” 

  
There was another shockwave as the creature roared in fury. Goku had torn off one of it’s tentacles and it lashed out its remaining one, knocking into Goku with a powerful force. The creature leapt after him with surprising speed for his size. Goku fell into the chasm that the creature had come from.

“Goku! Stop fooling around and take that thing out!” Sarisha called.

“I’d worry more about yourself!” 

Bulma glanced down and then screamed as she saw a volley of ki blasts at them. But they bounced off of the orb and Sarisha 2 waved her other hand and the orb released a few ki blasts back at Neopa. Neopa jumped out of the way and jutted her staff out in front of her using it to summon a shield. She scowled at them. Sarisha 2 laughed.

“See, that’s better. Though you didn’t think it’d be that easy, did you?” 

There was a tremor and then the ground shook as there was an explosion of golden light. Goku arose from it and Bulma gasped. Goku’s hair stood straight up in blonde spikes, as a golden aura surrounded him. 

“What? He transformed?” 

“It’s called Super Saiyan,” Sarisha 2 explained.

“Super Saiyan?” 

“Ka...Me...Ha....Me…HA!” 

The powerful ball of energy blasted towards the creature but Neopa swung her staff, using it to summon a shield. The wind crackled as the blast pressed against it and Neopa wrapped both of her hands around her staff, her body straining as she struggled to keep the shield up. Goku yelled as he pushed more force behind the blast and there was a shimmer as the shield began to crack. He pressed on and Bulma screamed as the orb blew back from the force. Sarisha 2 grunted as she put a bit more energy into stabilizing it. 

Finally, it grew quiet and when they looked back, both the creature and Neopa were gone. 

“Ugh! Damn it!” Sarisha 2 cried. “Why do they always run?” 

Sarisha 1 stirred in Bulma’s arms, groaning. She sat up and blinked.

“What happened?” she asked. “Where am I?” 

The orb floated down to the ground below. Sarisha blinked in surprise as she took in Goku.

“Goku? What happened to you?” 

She took in the golden hair and teal eyes with shock. 

“Well, this is messy, isn’t it?” 

Sarisha 1 turned and then gasped in surprise at her counterpart, who waved a hand.

“From another dimension, someone tried to kill you, I’ve already explained.” 

  
“What?” 

Goku shook his head, his hair falling back into its familiar black spikes. When he opened his eyes, they were the onyx color that Sarisha 1 remembered. Sarisha 2 snapped her fingers and the other women yelped as they fell the rest of the way to the ground. 

“Ow! You couldn’t have warned us?” Bulma complained. 

“Sorry.”

Goku flew over to them and shared a look with the Sarisha 2. She planted her hands on her hips and sighed. 

“Chronoa’s not going to be happy about this.” 

“ _I’m_ not happy with this,” Goku muttered. 

He glanced over to see the other Sarisha and Bulma staring at him. He scratched the back of his neck at their intent gazes. 

“Uh, hi.” 

Sarisha 1 frowned. Something shifted in her mind.

  
“This isn’t the first time I’ve seen you,” she declared. 

Normally, the Goku she knew was easy to read. To her astonishment his expression barely shifted. The Sarisha 2 stepped in front of him and waved a hand. 

“Well, it’s been...interesting to say the least, but we’ve got to head on.” 

“Y-you can’t just leave!” Sarisha 1 exclaimed. “What the hell is going on?!” 

“Trust me, you’ve got your handfuls here.” 

“Sari,” Goku warned quietly. 

She waved a hand.

“I know, I know.” 

Goku clamped a hand on her counterpart's shoulder and pressed two fingers to his forehead. 

“H-hey! Wait a minute!” 

But the duo disappeared in a flash and Sarisha sat there in shock.

“What just happened?” she demanded.

“I have no idea,” Bulma said. “But who knew Goku could go Super Saiyan or whatever…” 

“Super Saiyan?” 

“Uh huh. That’s what the other you called him when he was all golden and glowy like that.” 

_‘Vegeta didn’t look anything like that,’_ Sarisha thought. _'Maybe I can ask him._ ' 

Though, in a few moments Sarisha didn't anything that happened in the last few moments. 


	27. Namek Saga - Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Sarisha had never witnessed anything like it. 

The brutality, the viciousness, the power with which Frieza plowed through all of them was unlike anything she had ever seen. When the dust settled, given the injuries others had received, she knew she was lucky that she only had a dislocated shoulder. 

The same couldn’t be said for the little Namekian named Dende who had been the first casualty.

Vegeta had put up a desperate fight, claiming he was this Super Saiyan of legend, but despite his best efforts he had fallen even more brutally. 

Even though Sarisha didn’t like him, witnessing his own brand of viciousness, she could barely stomach watching the beating that Frieza inflicted on him. She kept Gohan pressed to her side, ignoring the pain in her shoulder as they had stood frozen, unable to do anything to stop the horror in front of them. 

Her hope had slipped so far, that even when Goku had arrived she had only feared that he would become a victim too. 

As Vegeta laid dying, he had revealed how deep Frieza’s tyranny had been; that he had not only taken Vegeta as a boy, but had wiped out their planet and entire race. With tears, he had begged Goku to avenge them; avenge a people he had never known and keep Frieza from doing the same to others.

A fleeting thought made her wonder; was it possible that it had been Frieza that her parents had fled from? But that wouldn’t make sense; why would they have gone back? 

She didn’t let herself dwell on the thoughts long, noting that something shifted across Goku’s face; an anger she had never glimpsed before. 

Maybe….maybe they had a chance. 

Along with Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan, she had given the combatants space to fight and for a while, it wasn’t clear if Goku was winning or losing. Krillin helped her reset her shoulder and she watched the battle drag on, ignoring the pain. 

Soon though, as the fighters got serious and the landscape began to shift from the result of their battle, Sarisha felt the dread slip back into her stomach.

“He can’t win,” she said. “Goku….” 

Sarisha fell to her knees, anguished and furious that she couldn’t help him. Krillin glanced at her and then back to the battlefield. 

“But...he has to…..” 

“No,” Piccolo said. “She’s right. And Goku’s starting to realize that too.” 

Sarisha knew Goku wouldn’t give up, not until Frieza killed him. Goku finally used the Kaioken technique, his energy skyrocketing as he turned furious eyes to Frieza. But his Kamehameha wave did nothing more than to piss Frieza off. 

“The fight’s over for him,” Piccolo said. “King Kai warned us….warned us to not take Frieza on.” 

Sarisha rubbed her sore shoulder. She couldn’t just sit here and watch her husband get murdered. 

“I have to do something.” 

The trio looked at her as she stepped forward. Piccolo scowled at her.

“And what do you think you’re going to do?” he demanded. 

“I have to help him!” 

“And what is your plan exactly, because if I’m remembering correctly he beat you just as easily as he did us. And Goku is the only one who’s managed this long, even if it’s for nothing. You try to intervene, then you’ll die.” 

She rounded on him, her eyes furious. She didn’t care if he was right. She could hear Goku’s cries of pain and she felt her energy flare inside of her. 

“I”m not just going to sit around and watch him get beaten to death. Maybe….maybe I can help him get away or….” 

“Sarisha,” Krillin interrupted. “Do you really think Goku would run from a fight?” 

She curled her hands into fists and glared at him. He took a step back at her fury but didn’t avoid her gaze.

“T-this situation is terrible, but throwing your life away isn’t going to help it.” 

It was only when she looked over to Gohan did her resolve waver. He gazed up at her, his face full of fear and uncertainty and anger, and she realized she had been so focused on her own feelings that she had forgotten that her son had witnessed all that she had. She walked over to him and drew him to her side, her hand resting on the top of his head. 

“Your dad always manages to surprise me,” she said. “I-I’m sure he’ll come up with something.” 

“Hey! Like now!” Krillin called.

They turned to see that Goku had raised his hands above his head and seemed to be concentrating. 

“What is he doing?” she asked.

“He’s making a Spirit Bomb!” 

“A what?” 

“It’s a technique he learned from King Kai. It collects all the living energy from every living thing, down to the smallest organism.” 

Sarisha glanced around the area. 

“There doesn’t seem to be much of anything living around here.” 

“But it’s something,” Krillin insisted. “Goku has to know what he’s doing.” 

“I hope so.” 

A sudden swell of energy entered into their awareness and they looked around in surprise. 

“Look!” Gohan cried, pointing upwards. 

They looked to see that above Goku, there was a giant ball of energy slowly forming. 

“So, that’s a Spirit Bomb?” Sarisha asked. 

“Yeah,” Krillin said. “And it looks like he’s pulling energy from the surrounding planets.” 

“Why hasn’t he used it yet?” Piccolo asked.

Sarisha glanced down to Goku, noting that Frieza was watching him, seeming to be unaware of the growing ball of energy above them. 

“Maybe it’s not ready yet,” she said. “He only has one shot at this and if it’s not strong enough, this will be it.” 

Frieza seemed to have lost his patience and attacked Goku, who struggled to push himself back to his feet. He raised his hands again and kept them above him, even as Frieza unleashed a brutal assault. 

“No! He needs more time!” 

That was something she could do. She didn’t have to beat Frieza, just stall him. She didn’t let herself think too much about it and blasted forward, ignoring the cries of alarm from behind her. 

Frieza had just noticed the Spirit Bomb as he looked into the sky. She barely got there in time, using as much as energy as she could by slamming a powerful kick that sent Frieza flying miles away. 

“Sarisha?” 

She turned to Goku as he pulled himself out of the water, reaching out a hand to help him. 

“You can’t stay here,” he said. 

“What and let you get killed? Just shut up and finish hurry making this Spirit Bomb thing or whatever.” 

Goku nodded and lifted his hands again, just as Piccolo flew over to them. He gave Sarisha a hard look which she returned. 

“What?” she snapped.

The Namekian shook his head and then positioned himself next to her. It was comforting that he was willing to help, even though she knew it was futile. Neither of them stood a chance. They could only hope that they’d give Goku enough time to finish the Spirit Bomb. 

  
  


______________________________________

While staying at Master Ria’s house before his trip to Namek, Gohan had gotten a chance to see what his mother must have endured during her time as the Master’s pupil. The compound had a host of memories that Master Ria had been more than happy to show him. 

“Your mother would wake up at the crack of dawn every day to train,” Master Ria said. “But she started to really pick up the pace once she met your father.” 

“Really?” 

“Oh yes,” she said. “Goku always pushed Sarisha, though I was never sure if either of them knew this intentionally.” 

Ria smiled at a memory.

“In fact, your mother used to be claustrophobic.” 

“She was?” he asked, surprised. “But mom works in tight spaces all the time.” 

“Oh but there was a time when such a thought froze her. But one day, Goku got curious about this place and went exploring into the jungle. There were quite a few dangers there that I worried were too dangerous even for him, but, well, you know your father.” 

Gohan nodded. 

“Anyway, Sarisha knew the jungle well and went looking for him. It turns out that he had discovered an underground ravine that was deep beneath the ground and he had gotten stuck down there. Sarisha was the only one who knew how to reach him, but it was through a narrow passageway. But she was determined not to leave Goku fending for himself, so, despite her fear, she went after him.”

Ria tapped a finger to her chin.

“In hindsight, I’m sure Goku would have figured his way out eventually, but it all worked out in the end. Ever since then, she doesn’t have any problems when it comes to tight spaces, something she thanks Goku for.” 

Gohan was fascinated to hear this story and marveled at how willing his mother to jump into a situation that terrified her, all to help someone she cared about. 

It was that memory that had him watching his mother struggle alongside Piccolo, determined to give his father the time he needed to complete the Spirit Bomb. Gohan ground his teeth together so hard that his jaw hurt, wincing with every blow that his mother took from that monster. As Piccolo and Sarisha fought, they kept pushing themselves to give the other time to recover. When one went down, the other would jump though it was clear they were reaching the end of their rope. 

“Come on, Dad, hurry,” Gohan whispered. “Please!” 

Frieza seemed to have finally reached the end of his sadistic fun and leaped into the sky, a horrible ball of energy building from one finger. But at the same time, Gohan saw his father throw his body forward as if tossing the giant ball towards Frieza. 

“Gohan, get down!” Krillin yelled. 

Gohan immediately threw himself down to the ground and Krillin used his body to help shield them. Gohan couldn’t see past the roaring winds as the Spirit Bomb’s energy descended around them. The ground was shaking and then there was blowback. The winds were so strong that, with a cry, Gohan and Krillen were blasted backward, the air carrying them away. Despite all of this only one question came to mind. 

Had his Dad do it? 

______________________________

Sarisha was being dragged, barely on the edge of consciousness as her limp body was tossed onto solid ground. She coughed up water as she struggled to push herself. 

“Mom! Dad! Piccolo!” 

She managed to sit upright just as Krillin and Gohan touched down, their eyes light with laughter. Gohan crashed into her and she fell backward, knocking into Goku who was behind her. It knocked the air out of her but she managed to smile as her son clung to her. Goku looped an arm around her shoulders, helping to steady her.

“You guys are ok!” Gohan cried.

“We’re still here,” Sarisha agreed. “Barely.” 

She glanced at Goku and he gave her a weak smile.

“Sorry to make you worry,” he said. 

She tapped his forehead lightly and then winced at the pain that still laced through her body. 

“I can’t believe you did it,” Krillin said. “I mean, I had total confidence and everything…” 

A bubble of laughter built up and burst out of Sarisha. Just a few moments ago she had been sure that everyone she knew was going to die and now….now…..

Everyone glanced at her for a moment before they joined in, the relief palpable. Sarisha groaned and leaned over, gripping her stomach.

“Ow! It hurts to laugh,” she said. 

“Really?” 

Goku tickled her sides and she erupted into laughter again, wiggling so hard that Gohan shifted from her lap. 

“Ow! Ow! You jerk!” 

  
She slammed a fist into Goku’s shoulder and he yelped. 

“Ow!” 

“That’s what you get!” 

Gohan and Krillin laughed harder, whether from relief or amusement at their antics, they couldn’t be sure. Even Piccolo smirked slightly, willing to settle in the ease of the moment after all they had endured. 

“Aw man, this feels good,” Krillin said when they had quieted. “The laughing I mean.” 

“Yeah, but you know what sounds really good?” Goku asked. “Sarisha’s special curry.” 

“Yeah, mom’s curry is the best!” 

She arched a brow at the look her husband and son gave her and then sighed. 

“Sure, I’ll whip it up as soon as we get home.” 

Goku and Gohan let out a whoop of delight and she smiled. She moved to push herself up and was surprised when Piccolo reached out a hand to steady her. Their eyes met and she felt a sense of respect pass between them. 

“Well, at this rate it’ll take about five days for us to get home,” Goku said. 

“Yay! Awesome!” 

Gohan laughed in celebration, commenting on everything he was going to do when he came home. They all started when Krillin let out a yell of alarm. Sarisha looked around anxiously, but he simply let out a groan.

“Bulma,” he declared. “We forgot all about Bulma!” 

Sarisha pressed a hand to her chest and let out a ragged sigh. Goku shook his head. 

“Don’t scare us like that, Krillin,” he said. 

“Sorry, but after everything that’s happened I hope she’s ok.” 

Sarisha crossed her arms.

“Once again, I thought ahead of everyone,” she said. “I grabbed Bulma a while back and took her to the ship. If she hasn’t wandered off that is, but considering how much she was complaining I highly doubt it. Gohan didn’t tell you?” 

“What? No!” 

Gohan smiled sheepishly as Krillin turned to him. 

“Sorry,” he said. “I kind of forgot when things started happening.” 

Krillin shook his head as he helped ease Goku to his feet. 

“Man, you’re just like your dad.” 

“Hey!” 

They all laughed. 

“My, my, am I interrupting this joyous occasion?” 

  
A chill of dread went down Sarisha’s spine as the laughter evaporated instantly. Her fingers curled around Goku’s wrist, her eyes finding the figure that stood not too far from them. 

Frieza’s lips pulled back in a sneer as he gazed down at them. 

“Though I have to wonder what exactly it is you have to celebrate,” he snarled. 

“N-no way,” Krillin said, his voice filled with terror. “He took the Spirit Bomb directly! There’s no way anyone could survive that!” 

  
Gohan stumbled backward and Sarisha pulled him in close, even as she felt her own fear tremble through her. Frieza lifted his finger and Sarisha’s heart dropped as she saw a flash of red light. 

“Move!” 

Piccolo threw himself in front of her, using his body to knock her away. She fell backward, landing hard on her butt as Piccolo’s body fell to the ground next to her. She stared at Piccolo's fallen from, frozen in shock.

“Piccolo!”

Gohan rushed forward, his voice filled with anguish. 

_ ‘H-he sacrificed himself for me.’  _

Sarisha reached out a hand to him hesitantly, her fingers pausing just over the wound she could see under the hole of his shirt. Piccolo had done it without hesitation and now he lay dying in front of her. 

“Sarisha.” 

She looked over, still feeling stiff as she met Goku’s gaze.

“Take everyone and get to the ship,” he said. 

  
Her eyes widened in astonishment.

“I-I can’t leave you!” 

He glared at her, fury and frustration in his eyes. 

“You have to!” 

Frieza let out a dark laugh.

“Oh?” he taunted. “You think I’m going to let you escape?” 

He lifted his finger again and Sarisha tensed, but it became clear she was no longer his target. With a cry, Krillin was lifted into the air, his arms flailing helplessly. 

“Frieza, no!” Goku yelled. “Leave him!” 

“Goku!” Krillin wailed. 

Of course, he wouldn’t stop. That monster would never stop and there was nothing any of them could do when Krillin’s body exploded, the blast so strong that there was nothing left but ash. 

“Krillin!” she cried. 

She and Gohan stood frozen in horror as they stared at the sky. 

“Oh Krillin,” she whispered.

There was nothing that could be done. With no Dragon Balls, they couldn’t bring him back; they couldn’t bring any of them back….

A sudden wave of energy caught her attention, the ground trembling beneath them. She looked sharply at Frieza, though she realized that the surge of energy wasn’t coming from him. It was...

Sarisha turned, gasping in surprise as she realized the wave of energy was coming from Goku. Lightning flashed through the sky as the ground trembled beneath him, his body shuddering as he snarled in rage. Both she and Gohan watched him in shock, unsure of what was happening. 

“You… you...bastard…” Goku hissed. 

Thunder boomed through the sky as Goku’s power level skyrocketed, the ground cracking and breaking apart beneath them. Gohan stepped closer to Sarisha, gazing at his father with shocked eyes. 

“I’m...going to...make you...PAY!” 

With an outraged cry, Goku’s body was enveloped in a golden glow, his eyes morphing from onyx to a teal color. His hair stood straight up, lengthening into golden spikes. His muscles swelled in size, his hands curled into tight fists. He had transformed in front of her very eyes, waves of energy coming from him that had the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. 

“G-Goku?” 

He turned those strange eyes to her and she took a step back on instinct. They were filled with pure rage, a dark look that she had never seen on his face before. 

_ ‘What happened to him?’  _

“Sarisha, take Gohan and Piccolo and get to the ship.” 

His voice had even changed, the timbre of his voice dropping an octave. She sensed danger and had to swallow, reminding herself that transformation or not this was still Goku. Or, at least she hoped it was. 

“I-I’m not leaving you.” 

“Without Piccolo, we can’t wish any of them back,” he snapped. 

“And if we take the ship you’ll be stranded out here!” 

His lips curled into a snarl as he glared her down. 

“I’m not telling you again,” he growled. “Take them and go! Now!” 

Gohan gripped her hand and pulled urgently. Goku’s eyes held her, so strange and different that she worried what would happen if she left him.

“Mom, come on!” Gohan said. “W-we have to listen to Dad!” 

She didn’t want to leave Goku, but she knew Gohan was right. She looked at her son and nodded.

“O-ok,” she said. “Let’s go.” 

She quickly eased Piccolo’s limp body onto her back and spared one last look at Goku. He was staring down Frieza, his body still rigid with his unshakeable rage. 

“Goku, you better come back to me.” 

He didn’t look at her but she hoped that he heard her nonetheless. 

_____________________________________________________

Luckily, the ship was still intact though the ground around it looked cracked and broken. They touched down and stepped inside. 

“Bulma!” Sarisha called.

“I’m down here!” 

Sarisha eased Piccolo’s body to the floor and Gohan stepped forward to squat beside him. 

“I-is he…?” 

“He’s alive,” she said. “But barely.” 

Bulma came up the ladder, smiling as she caught sight of them. The smile froze on her face as she caught sight of Piccolo.

“What is  _ he  _ doing here?!” 

“He’s coming with us,” Sarisha said.

“Uh uh. No way am I going anywhere with him!” 

Sarisha sighed and straightened. 

  
“We’re not going to argue about this, Bulma.” 

  
“I’m sorry, but don’t you remember how you were going to kill him for taking Gohan?” Bulma demanded. 

Gohan blinked up at Sarisha in surprise and she shrugged one shoulder. 

“What? I was really pissed off at the time.” 

“See? So just take him off the ship. I mean, he’s a Namekian, right? He belongs here.” 

  
“He’s not going anywhere,” Gohan declared.

Bulma looked pointedly to Sarisha, who shook her head.

“I know it’s all confusing but he’s staying. He saved both mine and Gohan’s life. We owe him.” 

Bulma pursed her lips and scowled.

  
“Fine. Whatever. Where’s Krillin? And Goku?” 

Sarisha scowled and looked away. Gohan gazed down at his hands.

“Krillin’s dead,” he said softly. “Frieza killed him.” 

“What?! N-No way!” 

“And Goku is….Goku transformed,” Sarisha said. “And he’s fighting Frieza.” 

“What do you mean he’s transformed? Is he that ape?” 

“No! He’s a Super Saiyan!” 

They looked to Gohan who had made the declaration. 

“A Super Saiyan?” Bulma asked. 

“Yeah, just like Vegeta said! Like in the legend!” 

“Gohan,” Sarisha said. “Your dad...he…” 

“He’s going to beat him, Mom,” Gohan insisted. “You saw him! He’s not the same.” 

_ ‘That’s what I’m worried about.’  _

Bulma slumped in the front seat, rubbing her arms.

“I-I can’t believe Krillin is dead. And I was so mean to him the last time I saw him.” 

Gohan’s face fell slightly but he wiped at his eyes. 

“Dad’s going to make him pay,” Gohan said softly. “I know he will.” 

The ship shook sharply and Bulma yelped, clinging to her seat. A bright light filled the ship through the open door and they all braced themselves. The ship began to tilt and everyone yelped as they went sliding along the floor. Sarisha hit the other side of the ship and Gohan fell into her lap with a grunt. 

“I think he’s trying to blow up the planet!” 

“Then we should get out of here!” Bulma declared. 

She looked as if she was turning to the control console, but Sarisha shook her head. 

“Bulma, don’t,” she said. “We’re waiting for Goku.” 

The ship began to sink and Bulma yelped.

“We don’t have time to wait! The ship is going to keep sinking at this point!” 

“I said we’re waiting!” 

The two women glared at each other. 

“What do we do, Mom?” Gohan asked. 

She glanced down at her son, who met her with tears in his eyes. She hugged him to her, burying her face in his hair. He smelled like dirt and sweat, his small arms hugging her around the waist, yet she felt relief being able to hold him. Bulma peered at them, her expression softening. She withdrew her hands from the panel.

  
“Ok,” she said softly. “We’ll wait a few more minutes.” 

Sarisha gave her a grateful smile, wiping at her tears that had spilled. She took a deep breath and slid Gohan off her lap and picked herself up. 

  
“Ok,” she said. “Gohan, go downstairs and get the first aid kit. It’s in the bathroom under the sink. Piccolo’s not going to survive if we let him bleed all over the floor.” 

“Ok.” 

Gohan quickly hurried to do his mother's bidding. Bulma regarded her for a moment. 

“You really think he’ll make it time?” 

  
Sarisha hugged herself. Goku’s eyes flashed through her mind. He had been filled with so much rage. And even with the incredible power that had come off of him, she could only wonder if it’d be enough. 

“If he knows what’s good for him, he will.” 

Gohan returned with the first aid kit and Sarisha quickly patched up Piccolo, applying pressure to his wound and wiping away the purple blood that had spilled onto the floor. 

“It’s not much,” she said. “But hopefully it’ll help.” 

The ship shook again, the sound of thunder cracking in the sky. Bulma typed furiously on the control console and then let out a cry of terror.

“It says there are only three minutes before the planet explodes!” 

Sarisha snapped to her feet and immediately went to the door. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to get Goku,” she said. “Gohan, look after Bulma and Piccolo.”

“But….” 

“You heard Bulma! There’s no time to argue! Just do it!” 

Gohan swallowed down his words and nodded. Bulma was shaking her head. 

  
“You won’t have enough time to…” 

Sarisha tsked and then with a burst of power flew out of the ship. Bulma let out a cry of outrage.

“Honestly! Your whole family is nuts! Doesn’t she know she won’t make it in time?” 

Gohan had seen it in her eyes when she had looked at him. An odd mixture of sorrow and happiness as if she were saying goodbye. Gohan had understood that his mother didn’t believe she would make it back. 

  
He curled his hands into fists, hating that he had gotten left behind. He and Krillin had survived so long on their own and had made it through so much. He glanced over to Piccolo, who had taught him how to fight and survive on his own. He knew his mother loved him, knew she believed that her sacrifice would give him a chance to live. Just like his dad. 

“I can’t take it,” he said. “I’m going after them!” 

“Gohan, what? You can’t!” 

He shook his head as he ran towards the exit, but Bulma grabbed his arm. 

“Listen to me, if your dad and mom can’t beat this guy then….” 

“At least they’re trying!” 

Bulma shook him gently. 

“I know but think about your mom,” she insisted. “She’s doing this because she wants to give us a chance to get away. Do you really want her to die for nothing?” 

Gohan closed his eyes, cutting off the tears and Bulma pulled him into a hug, patting his head. 

“It’s ok, kiddo,” she said softly. “It’ll be ok.” 

Bulma swallowed down the lump in her throat, hating that she was lying to the kid but felt that it was the only comfort she could offer. 

_______________________________________

The planet was turning into a landscape of lava and rubble, the winds so harsh that Sarisha had to brace herself against them as she flew. Nothing looked the same, with waves of water crashing against broken rocks and landmasses. 

She had felt Goku’s energy disappear, like a hard shot to her gut that faltered her mid-flight. But she had pushed on, more determined than ever. If it was true….if he had killed Goku…

Sarisha gritted her teeth and put on the speed. Then she was going to make sure that the bastard paid. 

She found Frieza floating above the broken crater in the ground, his body mass having doubled in size. He turned to her, smirking as she stopped her flight a few paces from him. 

“Ah, the monkey’s mate, wasn’t it?” he mused. “Well, you’re too late, unfortunately.” 

She flew forward, throwing all of her power into her punches. He dodged all of them, laughing as he slammed his fist into her back. Pain lanced through her but she drew in a breath, bracing herself as he swung out a kick that had her crashing to the ground. She coughed, feeling the pain of her earlier injuries, her body struggling to summon the energy to keep going.

_ ‘I only need to distract him for two minutes.’  _

“You truly saved me the trouble of hunting you down,” Frieza taunted. “Though I still have the task of killing off that Saiyan brat of yours.” 

Sarisha fingers dug into the dirt, her body trembling. 

_ ‘You really need to learn not to hold back, Sari. It’ll get you in trouble one day.’  _

_ ‘Who says I’m holding back?’  _

_ Goku smiled knowingly.  _

_ ‘I can just tell.’  _

Sarisha let out a ragged breath. He had always teased her about that, though she had always assumed it was to egg her on when they were sparring. But now, as she felt herself tapping into something inside of her, she wondered if Goku had sensed something inside of her that she hadn’t. 

She faced Frieza, digging into that force inside of her, her breathing becoming heavy as she glared at him.

“First you kill my friends, then you kill my husband,” she growled. “I’ll be damned if you lay a hand on my son!” 

Frieza smirked and threw a volley of blasts at her. She screamed, dragging the energy from deep inside of her. The blasts struck against an invisible shield and she spread her hands out in front of her, seeming to know how to absorb the energy and convert it into her own. 

“What?!” 

Shaky with this sudden ability she formed a ki ball as large as she could and with a yell, threw it at him. It slammed into Frieza and he snarled as he was thrown back. She knew it would be nowhere near enough but it was something. Sarisha felt her hands shake as she struggled to concentrate, trying to tap into that energy inside of her. 

Frieza appeared in front of her suddenly and wrapped his hand around her neck, his face pulled back into a snarl. She felt his grip tighten on her throat as he lifted her off of her feet. 

“Nice try,” he said. “But just like that stupid monkey, it’s not enough.” 

She tapped into her power again, like threads slipping through her fingers. She blasted it out of her hands and when Frieza’s grip loosened she kicked him, ripping herself away from him completely. She coughed as she recovered, but drew on her energy again, letting it form around her. It felt like she was raw on the inside, like working a muscle that had never been used. Combined with her injuries and dropping stamina, she didn’t know how much longer she could go on but hoped it was enough. 

She threw a flurry of punches at him and when one connected, Frieza yelled in rage and slammed a fist into her stomach, the blow sending her flying. Suddenly, hands caught her, keeping her from falling into the rushing waves below. 

“I thought I told you to get out of here.” 

Sarisha jerked in surprise, glancing over her shoulder to find Goku holding her. He was wearing an impressive scowl, those teal eyes glaring at her. 

“Y-you’re alive,” she whispered. 

“And you won’t be if you stay. Go, Sarisha.” 

Frieza was frozen, staring at Goku in shock and rage. 

“How?!” he snarled. “You should be dead!” 

Goku smirked darkly. 

“Too bad for you. I’m very durable.” 

  
With a cry of rage, Frieza threw a blast at them that Goku deflected easily. 

“Go, Sarisha,” he snapped. 

“Goku, I can’t….” 

He held her gaze then, something of his old self flickering in his eyes. 

“I promise I’ll come back to you,” he said. 

Sarisha swallowed as the tears welled in her eyes, but nodded. 

“Ok,” she said. 

______________________________

It all happened so fast. One moment, Gohan was on the ship and the next he was wiggling his way out of a tree. 

“Gohan! Gohan!” 

Gohan pushed himself through the vines of the tree and pulled himself out to hop down to the ground below. Bulma let out a relief when she saw him. 

“There you are!” she said. “Oh thank goodness.” 

“Where are we? Are we dead?” 

They looked up at the blue sky and the lush landscape around them. 

“I’m actually not sure,” she admitted. 

“Hey!” 

Gohan turned and let out a cry of joy to see Piccolo standing, looking healed and healthy. 

“Mr. Piccolo!” 

He ran forward and then laughed when he caught sight of the small figure next to him. 

“Oh, Dende! It’s you! Wait, does that mean I really am dead?” 

“No,” Dende said, smiling. “Someone wished us back to life.” 

“Does that mean Krillin is back too?” 

  
“I don’t think so,” Dende said sadly.

There was a groan and then Sarisha stumbled into view, before falling to her knees. Gohan rushed over to her in alarm and relief. 

“Mom! Mom, you’re here!” 

“Y-yeah,” she said and winced. 

Gohan looked to Dende.

“Could you heal my mom, Dende?” 

“Oh! Yes, of course!” 

Sarisha watched curiously as the small Namekian approached her and then held out his hands. She felt energy trickle through her skin, felt the odd sensation of her wounds mending and energy restoring. When he was done, he took a step back and she smiled at him.

“Thank you,” she said.

“You’re welcome.” 

“Guru!” 

Sarisha turned to see a large Namekian surrounded by others. She pushed herself up and followed after her son as they ran over to him. 

“Where are we, Guru?” one of the Namekians asked.

“We are on a planet called Earth,” he replied.

“Earth?” Bulma repeated, startled. “How did we get to Earth?” 

“And what about Goku?” Sarisha asked. “Did he win?” 

“They are still fighting as we speak,” Guru answered. “He chose to stay on Namek to finish his battle.” 

Sarisha slumped to her knees, her heart squeezing in her chest. She had only left him for a few moments, clinging to his words as she had tried racing back to the ship. 

“He promised,” she whispered. “He promised he’d come back.” 

Bulma was shaking her head. 

“I can’t believe this! Even if Goku does win, the planet is going to blow any moment!” 

“What?!” Dende cried. “Guru, is this true?!” 

Guru planted a hand on the small one’s head.

“Yes, I’m afraid.” 

Sarisha stared down at her hands, swallowing down the lump that grew in her throat. 

“How could he do this?” she whispered. 

“He’s doing the honorable thing,” Piccolo said. “Sacrificing himself for the rest of us.” 

“Huh, is that what you think?” 

They all turned in surprise, their eyes filling with horror as Vegeta stepped forward. 

“None of you know anything about a Saiyan’s thirst for a good fight,” he said. “Kakarot has become a Super Saiyan and that means he wants nothing more than to battle.” 

Sarisha curled her hands into fists, a part of her recognizing that there was some truth to his words. 

“And whether Kakarot defeats Frieza or not, they’re both going to be gone in a matter of moments when the planet explodes.” 

“Shut up!” 

Gohan stepped forward, his eyes filled with fury. Vegeta laughed darkly at his expression. Bulma glanced between the two warily. 

“Sarisha,” she said. “Do something!” 

Bulma glanced over to the other woman, who was still staring down at her hands, her shoulders slumped. 

“Oh come now, brat,” Vegeta said. “We’re the only two Saiyans left. Though if you test me, that won’t be the case anymore.” 

Gohan growled, the anguish of his father’s fate and fury building. Why did his father have to die but  _ Vegeta  _ got to live? As the man continued to gloat, Gohan felt his body tremble with anger. 

“No. Goku’s coming back.” 

They paused glancing at Sarisha who had lifted her head, her face lined with determination. 

“Goku made me a promise and he’s going to keep it.” 

Vegeta snorted but Sarisha looked to Gohan, smiling. 

“Believe in your dad, Gohan,” she said. “He’s never let us down.” 

  
  
  
  



	28. Namek Saga - Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

  
  


One hundred and thirty days. 

Gohan had counted down the days until the Namekian Dragonballs would be ready. When the day finally arrived with an excited phone call from Bulma, Gohan was eager and ready. He hung up the phone and ran quickly to find his mother. 

“Mom! Mom! It’s time to go!” 

He waited impatiently outside of her lab, hearing the sounds of shouts and metal clanging before Sarisha emerged, looking frazzled. Her overalls were smeared in grease and her hair spilled around her in a tangled mess. He smiled and shook his head at her appearance.

“Go where?” she asked. 

“Bulma just called. She said Dende told her the Dragon Balls are ready.” 

Sarisha looked startled. 

“That’s today?!” she cried. “Api! Why didn’t you tell me?!” 

The bot floated out from behind her and projected a countdown screen, the current day notated to ‘zero’. Api's silent answer made Sarisha growl and she grabbed the bot and shook it. 

“I meant out loud, Api!” 

“Mom, come on! We don’t want to miss Dad coming back do we?” 

It had weighed on them both, Goku’s absence from the home. From learning of his death and then the subsequent information from King Kai that even if they did wish Goku and Krillin back, the Dragon would transport them to Namek, which no longer existed. They would die again in the vacuum of space and the knowledge had brought grief that had stricken all of them. But in a short matter of minutes, a plan was formulated, by Vegeta no less, to wish Goku to the check-in station and _then_ back to life. Sarisha could have cared less if his intentions were far from noble; as long as the plan worked and Goku would be home. 

  
Sarisha released Api and stepped into the hall, pausing when she caught sight of her reflection in a photo frame. 

“Oh no!” she cried. “Look at me! I’m a mess!” 

Gohan bounced impatiently. 

“I don’t think it’ll matter to Dad, Mom,” he pointed out. 

“It’s not your Dad I’m worried about…” 

She wiped at the dirt on her cheek and fiddled with her hair. Gohan groaned and she sighed, raising her hands in surrender.

  
“Ok, ok, you’re right. Let’s go.” 

____________________

The group was already assembled in the front lawn of Capsule Corp’s compound by the time they arrived. To both of their relief, it appeared that Porunga hadn’t been summoned yet. Everyone was there, excited, and eager to see their friends return home. Nalani gasped when she caught sight of Sarisha. 

“Sarisha, look at you!” 

Nalani quickly reached forward and began to untangle her hair. Sarisha sent a knowing look at Gohan and they shared a smile. Master Ria and Zahra smiled at them and even Vegeta was here, brooding darkly in the background. She looked over to Jemiji who was holding Akio’s hand. 

“Gohan!” 

The little boy ran up to Gohan, who smiled at him. They were three years apart, but the little guy already gazed at Gohan with something akin to worship. 

“Hey, Akio!” 

“Mama said you went to outer space!” he said. “And these green guys are aliens!”

“Akio!” Nalani cried, her face growing red in embarrassment. 

The Namekians chuckled good-naturedly and she gave an awkward smile. 

“I sure did,” Gohan said. 

“You’re so cool, Gohan!” 

“You think so?” 

Their mothers exchanged a smile as Gohan laughed sheepishly. Bulma stepped forward, her eyes filled with excitement. 

“Let’s get this show on the road!” Bulma declared. “Do your thing, Dende!” 

Dende smiled and then turned to the Dragon Balls. As soon as he finished speaking, a bright light blinded them as the Dragon Balls glowed and shot upwards into the sky. When the light dissipated, a humongous dragon appeared, it’s body more muscular and imposing than the Dragon Sarisha was used to seeing. 

“Wait, isn’t it a bad idea to summon him here?” Sarisha asked.

Nalani was staring up into the sky with wide eyes and it took her a second to answer. 

“Bulma’s dad told them it was an experiment,” Nalani said. “He does so many that people won’t be too troubled.” 

Sarisha hummed in understanding. Moori, who had become the new Namekian elder, stepped forward.

"We are more than happy to wait for our wish," he said. "If you would like to use these wishes to bring your comrades back." 

Sarisha gave him a grateful smile and squeezed Gohan’s shoulder. 

“Ok, Dende,” Bulma said. “We want to wish for Krillin and Goku to be brought to the Earth’s checkout station on the other side.” 

Dende nodded and then recited the wish in his native tongue. There was a pause and then Porunga’s red eyes glowed for a moment. 

“The one named Krillin is at the Earth’s check-in station. But the one called Goku cannot be brought to that place.” 

“Why?!” Sarisha cried. 

“Because he is alive. If I moved him there now, he would die.” 

The group murmured in surprise. Gohan and Sarisha exchanged a confused look. Then Gohan broke into a huge smile as the group let out whoops of joy. 

“He’s alive! Dad’s alive!” 

“Yes,” Sarisha said, torn between elation and confusion, “but if he’s alive, why hasn’t he come back home yet?” 

There was a falter in the celebration. Moori smiled at her. 

“I may not know why, but this may not matter. Simply wish him here, yes?” 

“O-oh! You’re right!” Sarisha said. "Ok, Bulma, let's do Krillin first then." 

Bulma smiled.

“Right. Ok! For our next wish, we want you to bring Krillin back to life!” 

It only took a few seconds after Porunga's eyes glowed red before Krillin was in front of them, in the same armor he had been in when he died. He blinked in confusion as their group erupted into cheers. 

“Welcome back, Krillin!” Gohan said, laughing.

“U-uh...what...how did I….?” 

Krillin accepted Gohan’s hug, still looking startled. 

“Hey!” Porunga boomed. “You have one more wish!” 

“Right, right sorry,” Bulma said. “Ok. For our last wish, we want you to bring Goku to Earth!” 

Dende began to recite and Sarisha’s heart began to beat faster as she clasped her hands in front of her. In a matter of seconds Goku would be…  
  


“It cannot be done.” 

“W-what?” 

“The one called Goku refuses to return and says he’ll come back later.” 

There was a pause of silence and then a thunderous cry broke through. 

“WHAT?!” 

Everyone took a step back from Sarisha. Her eyes glowed as her hair ruffled around her. She pointed a finger at the Dragon.

  
“I don’t care what he says, you bring him here!” 

Porunga twitched at the woman’s outraged cry.

“I cannot.” 

“Of course you can! You’re an all-powerful dragon right?!” 

Zahra glanced over to Ria who sighed and bravely stepped forward. 

“Now, Sarisha,” Master Ria interjected. “I’m sure there’s a reason why Goku has deemed not to return at this time. After all, the Dragon said he’d be back later, not that he refused to come home at all.” 

  
Sarisha scowled darkly and the older woman patted her arm. 

“Come now, surely this shouldn’t surprise you too much,” she continued. 

“Why do you think I’m pissed?” she snapped. “He has some nerve….” 

The ground shook suddenly and they all looked over to see that Dr. Brief’s spaceship was taking off. 

“Did Vegeta just steal our ship?” Bulma cried. “Ugh, what a jerk!” 

“Good riddance,” Nalani sniffed. 

“You have one wish left,” Porunga boomed. “What is it?” 

A decision was made and Yamcha was brought back with their last wish. As Sarisha watched him embrace Bulma, she felt her heart clench. 

Goku would never make anything easier for her. 

____________________________________

  
  


Gohan gazed out his bedroom window, rolling a pen absently on his desk. It was a quiet morning, the sun shining brightly through his curtains. The wind blew in through the open window, ruffling the pages of his book on his desk. 

His mother insisted on a routine of normalcy, which included Gohan returning to his studies. He didn’t mind it too much; after all, he did share his mother’s love of knowledge. She had a whole host of books in various subjects, some so extensive that he couldn’t make heads or tails of it. His mother told him he’d be able to one day, claiming that genius ran through their family. 

He was trying not to feel too bummed out, but it was a little hard not to. Another one-hundred and thirty days passed and Tien and Chaotzu had been brought to life. And with the final wish, his new friend, Dende, had been wished away to the New Planet Namek along with his people. 

Gohan hadn’t realized it until he was gone, but Dende had become a close friend. The duo had bonded over frequent visits to Capsule Corp and Gohan had been saddened when he finally had to say goodbye. Gohan began tapping the pen against his book, eyes lost in thought. A few years before, he wouldn’t have slipped into boredom so quickly. But given the excitement and danger that had been his life recently, Gohan found himself wanting more than to put his nose in a book. After all, hadn’t his mom done both? 

  
She was a fighter too and so was his Dad. That meant he could become really strong one day, right? 

  
Gohan sighed. 

“I wonder how Dad’s doing.” 

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

His mother’s fury at his father’s refusal for an immediate return home had simmered, but he had the insight to recognize that his dad was definitely still in for it when he finally got home. 

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

Still though, she had become much more animated than when they had thought he had died. It was something about knowing that he had survived the whole time that brought his mother out of her sadness. After all, Dragon Balls or not, mourning his father had been painful. 

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

_“Your dad used to do this all the time when we were kids. Disappear and all that. I had just hoped he’d grown out of it but….”_

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

Maybe he could seek out Mr. Piccolo, who, to Gohan’s relief, had stayed on Earth instead of going to the new Namek with his people. He glanced at his book, noting where entries were still blank in his answer book. He knew his mother wouldn’t be happy if he wandered off, especially if he hadn’t finished his homework. But then again, she was in her lab and that could mean she’d be occupied for hours, which would give the perfect opportunity to sneak out….

The phone rang suddenly. Gohan dropped his pen and hopped up from his seat. He went to the living room, grabbing the phone off the receiver on the wall.

“Hello?” 

“Gohan! Ah, good you’re home!” 

“Master Roshi?” 

“Yes, yes, my boy! I need you and your mother to come to my place as soon as possible!” 

“Why? Is something wrong?” 

  
“Oh no, well, yes, you see...it’s an emergency! Poor Turtle, he’s turning one thousand years old today and I completely forgot!” 

“Oh no!” 

“Yes, see you understand? Well, I was hoping your mother, she’s a good cook, so I was hoping she could make some food for the party. What do you say?” 

Gohan glanced down the hall, spotting the door to his mother’s lab. 

“I don’t know, Master Roshi,” he said. “Mom’s really busy….” 

“I’m sure you can convince her, Gohan! You’ve got to! For Turtle!” 

  
“Yes, ok, I’ll do it for Turtle.” 

  
  


______________________

  
  


_“Entering Namekian dimensional space.”_

The landscape had transformed into a long stretch of land covered in the blue-hued grass beside rolling green waters. Sarisha squatted down and carefully touched the ground, feeling the dirt break apart between her fingers. The air even felt the same. 

“I did it,” she whispered. “I did it!” 

Her mechanics had worked and she had been able to utilize the data for her dimensional machine. It was as if she had stepped into a small pocket of Namek; the rendering as real as possible. It was all thanks to what she had garnered from the Namekians during their stay on Earth. They had been more than happy to share information about their culture and planet to her and she had even been able to develop a profile for her log. And added with her own memories of the place she had been able to fine tweak the details. 

“Caution, environment unstable,” the computer noted. 

“Wait, what?” 

Her ears rang as the air pressure shifted and the ground shook beneath her. This wasn’t good. She had memories of it malfunctioning last time and decided not to push it this time.   
  
“Fine! Fine! End transport.” 

There was a flash of blinding light and then Sarisha was in her lab again. Api floated towards her. 

“Congratulations, Sarisha,” he said. “This was the most stable environment yet.” 

“Still not good enough,” she grumbled. “I’m at least aiming for stability longer than a few seconds.” 

“We must learn to celebrate our small victories.” 

  
“Thanks, Api.” 

“Lab Entry detected,” the computer recognized. 

Gohan stepped through a doorway, looking excited. 

“Mom!” 

“What’s up, kiddo?”

“Master Roshi just called,” he said. “There’s going to be a party at his place tonight for Turtle. I guess Master Roshi is panicking because he almost forgot about it.” 

Sarisha opened up the console panel, studying the contents inside.

“Oh yeah?” she asked absently. 

“Uh huh. He asked if maybe you could make some food because you’re a really good cook and could work really fast….” 

Sarisha used her wrench to tighten a few bolts. 

“I’m sorry, hon, but I'm really busy. I’m close to a breakthrough at any moment and you need to finish your studies.” 

“But Mom, I’m already done!” 

She looked up at him, a brow raised. 

“Oh really?” 

Gohan rocked back on his heels, feeling guilty for lying. Sarisha tutted at him and then turned back to her work. 

“We can always visit them later,” she said. “When we’re both done with our work.” 

Gohan’s shoulders slumped for a second but then he steeled himself, determined. 

“But you’ve been working here since yesterday,” he said. “Shouldn’t you take a break?” 

  
Sarisha looked up from studying a component. 

“Yesterday? That can’t be right. I’ve only been looking at this for a few hours.” 

Gohan shook his head. 

“Api?” he asked. 

Api floated towards her. 

“He is correct, Sarisha,” Api said. “You have been working for over forty hours.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?!” 

“I did,” Api replied. “Multiple times.” 

Sarisha groaned and rubbed a hand through her hair.

“Oh, Gohan, I’m sorry!” 

Gohan smiled. In truth, he found it fascinating how deeply entrenched his mother could get when she worked. And if this worked in his favor, he didn’t feel too bad. 

“I know how you get when you’re busy,” he said with a shrug. “Besides, I was able to eat some leftovers in the fridge since Dad isn’t here.” 

She blew out a sigh and struggled to stamp down her guilt. She had gone wrong at one point as a mother, she was sure of it. The least she could do was let him have fun. 

“So, you were saying something about a party?” she asked. 

Gohan beamed at her. 

_______________________________

A few hours later, Sarisha watched her son with a sense of satisfaction. She was glad that she had decided to come out to the party, if not to see her son laughing with friends again. The whole gang was here, though neither Nalani or Ria or Zahra were in attendance. At least they couldn’t blame her for not getting an invite. 

It hadn’t taken her long to whip up some quick dishes and even managed to make a cake large enough for the thousand candles they placed on it. Her kitchen was a mess but it was worth it. 

“Oh, thank you, Sarisha!” 

Sarisha glanced over to Turtle who approached her. She smiled at him and shook her head.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” she said. “I’m just happy we were able to make it to your birthday party!” 

Turtle nodded at her gratefully, his eyes filled with tears. 

“You live so long you worry people may forget all about you,” he said. “I’m so grateful to have such great friends.” 

“Uh..yeah…” 

Sarisha tried to push down the guilt that she had almost brushed the whole affair off. 

“Hey, guys! Are we late?” 

Krillin and a young woman stepped into the room and were met with a chorus of cheers. Bulma, who had been sitting next to her, huffed. 

“Who’s she?” Sarisha asked. 

“Her name is Marron,” Bulma sniffed. “And apparently is Krillin’s supposed girlfriend.” 

“Is that so?” 

Marron was giggling at Turtle who was struggling to blow out the candles on his birthday cake. She was a pretty young woman, with the same shade of blue hair as Bulma. Krillin was gazing at her with a doe-eyed expression, his cheeks red. 

“This cake is perfect, don’t you think, Krillin?” 

  
Krillin gave an embarrassed laugh at everyone’s confused expression. 

“She means for a wedding,” he said, his face growing redder. 

“You mean you two are engaged?” Bulma asked, startled. 

“I...well...it’s not official or anything.” 

Sarisha drew her leg up and propped her chin on her knee. Bulma patted her shoulder.

“Well, the only one here who is married is Sarisha,” she said. “So she could give you some advice.” 

Bulma smiled at the exasperated look Sarisha gave her. Marron plopped down next to them and smiled.

“ _You’re_ married?” she asked. “You don’t look that old!”

“Thanks?” 

“Who are you married to?” 

“Son Goku.” 

“Goku? Oh! Is that who you were talking about earlier, Krilly?” 

_‘Krilly?’_

“Yeah, Marron,” Krillin answered. “He’s Gohan’s dad.” 

  
“Gohan?” 

Gohan smiled politely and gave a small wave as she looked around. 

“That’s me,” Gohan said. “Nice to meet you.” 

Marron reached over to ruffle his hair. 

“Oh, you’re a cutie!” she declared. “Is your dad a cutie like you?” 

“Um...I guess so?” 

  
Marron glanced over to Sarisha.

  
  
“Well, aren’t you lucky?” she teased. 

Sarisha raised a brow and said nothing and the woman’s interest quickly moved onto something else. She got up and moved over to Yamcha, who giggled nervously as she blinked her eyelashes at him. Bulma nudged Sarisha, who glanced back at her. 

“See what I mean?” she hissed. “Nothing but a huge flirt.” 

“You were kind of like her, though, don’t you think?” 

  
“What? No, I wasn’t!” 

Sarisha wisely nodded and Bulma sat back down on her cushion, glaring at Yamcha and Marron. Fortunately, the rest of the night’s festivities went off without a hitch, everyone enjoying drinks, cake and food. 

By the time the moonlight was shimmering on the water outside, it became clear the party had turned into a sleepover and sleeping arrangements were made. She would be sharing the attic space with Bulma and Marron, none of the women willing to trust any of the men from trying anything while they slept. The men would share the living room. 

Gohan gave a big yawn and Sarisha chuckled in amusement as she tucked him under the covers of his futon. 

“Hey, Mom?” he asked, sleepily. 

“Hmm?” 

“Thanks for letting us come.” 

She stroked his hair gently and smiled and his eyes slipped closed. She sat by his side until he fell into a deep sleep and then ventured outside. She paused to see Krillin sitting on the front steps. 

“Who am I kidding?” he sighed to himself. “No way she’d settle for someone like me.” 

Sarisha had a guess on who he was talking about. 

“Don’t sell yourself short. No pun intended.” 

Krillin jerked in surprise, turning to see her approach. She squatted down and rested her head in her hands, her gaze going out to the ocean. 

“Sarisha? What are you doing out here?” 

Her gaze flickered up to the stars that were easy to see so far from the cities. It reminded her of the night sky at home. 

  
“I like looking at the stars at night,” she said softly. “Hoping one of them will be Goku coming back.” 

Krillin rubbed the back of his neck and glanced up at the sky. 

“Yeah, it’s been a while, huh?” 

  
“Trust me, I’m trying not to think about it,” she replied. “So, what was this about you not being good enough?” 

Krillin sighed and looked back to the water. 

  
“Marron is on a whole different level than me,” he said, his shoulders slumping. “She’s tall and beautiful and….” 

“Krillin, there’s more to a relationship than just looks,” she interrupted. 

“Well, what about you and Goku?” 

“What about us?” 

“Why did you guys decide to get married?”

“I didn’t marry him for his looks, Krillin,” she said. “There was more to it than that. What, you thought I just married him because I thought he was attractive or something?” 

Krillin, who seemed to sense that the correct answer was not yes, just scratched his cheek. Sarisha rolled her eyes. 

“Seriously?” 

“Well, I don’t know! It just seemed liked one moment you two were friends and the next you guys were…” 

“Yes, exactly! We had a meaningful relationship _before_ we started dating. We were able to show that we cared about one another.”

Krillin grew pensive, his brows dipping down in thought. Then he leaped to his feet with a bright smile. 

“Oh, I get it!” he cried. “I’ll get her that pearl!” 

  
Sarisha blinked in confusion.

  
“What?” 

“Turtle said there was a giant pearl called the Mermaid’s Tear at the bottom of the sea around here. If I get her that, then she’ll know how I’ll feel about her.” 

  
“I….that’s not at all what I meant….” 

“And that way she’ll know what I’m willing to do for her!” 

  
Krillin clapped Sarisha’s hands in gratitude. 

  
“Thanks, Sarisha! No wonder you’re the genius in your family.” 

“Seriously, Krillin, I think you missed the whole point of….” 

“All right, I’m going to get some sleep and tomorrow, I’m gonna get that pearl!” 

He rushed inside before she could say anything more, leaving Sarisha stunned. She recovered, shaking her head. 

_‘Men.’_

_____________________

True to his word, bright and early Krillin seemed more determined than ever. He even managed to rope Gohan into his quest. The young boy was delighted when his mother waved him on with a smile. She wasn’t worried about him and it was always nice to see him have fun. She amused herself by channel surfing in the living room while the others lounged around. 

“Where’s Krillin?” Marron whined. “I’m bored!” 

Sarisha peered over her shoulder, noting that Marron had wandered inside. The woman had insisted on wearing a revealing swimsuit, much to Bulma’s annoyance and the men’s delight. 

Sarisha turned her attention back to the television in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Master Roshi sidle close.

“Why, I would have thought you’d love to go for a swim yourself.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. 

“I don’t have a swimsuit.”

“Oh? Well, I happen to have one on hand, if you wanted to try it on.” 

“No, thanks.”   
  


“Are you sure? I could even help you put it on….” 

The old man yelped as he was smacked to the other side of the room. Oolong regarded his twitching body with a sniff.

“You’ll never learn, will you old man?” 

“Agh! There’s nothing to do! I’m gonna go somewhere else,” Marron declared. 

Marron sashayed out the front door. Bulma came to Sarisha’s side and tapped her shoulder. 

“Do something,” she said.

Sarisha frowned.

“Why? Let her leave.” 

  
Bulma leaned in close. 

“Didn’t you say Krillin went looking for this pearl?” she asked. “Do you really want him to go through all that trouble and not even get it to her?” 

“Since when have you cared about that?” 

  
“Maybe if he finally proposes she’ll stop being so annoying,” Bulma hissed. 

Sarisha doubted that logic, but she did feel a bit sorry for Krillin. Sighing, she rose to her feet.

“Hey, Marron,” Sarisha called. “Have you ever gone flying before?” 

“Huh?” 

___________________

Krillin drew himself as he walked towards the front door of Kame House, empty-handed. Gohan watched him sympathetically, sensing the man’s low mood. He had been so determined to get that pearl, but it hadn’t felt right, what with all the creatures that had been eager to protect it. 

“Took you long enough!” 

They looked to the open window to see Bulma. 

“Oh hey,” Krillin said. “Have you seen Marron?” 

Bulma pointed up at the sky and they looked up, hearing squeals of laughter. 

Gohan blinked. Sarisha was carrying Marron on her back as she flew and when she did a loop, the other woman squealed in delight. 

  
“This is awesome!” Marron cried. 

“W-wow,” Krillin said. “I didn’t expect to see that.” 

“She did it so Marron wouldn’t leave, you know,” Bulma said. “And where’s the pearl?” 

Krillin grimaced. 

“Ah, we didn’t find it.” 

Bulma glanced at Gohan who shrugged. 

“Really?” she sighed. “What a bummer.” 

Sarisha, who had spotted them, flew over to land. Marron patted her shoulders, eager for more. Sarisha gave her a look over her shoulder. Marron pouted. 

“Oh, we’re done already?” she complained. 

“Yep, ride’s over. Now get off.” 

Sighing, Marron reluctantly slipped off Sarisha’s back. Krillin took a breath and approached them.

“Hey, Marron? Can I talk to you for a second?” 

“Huh? Oh sure, Krilly!” 

  
He led her away and Gohan ran up to his mother. 

“I didn’t think you’d do something like that.” 

Sarisha shrugged, readjusting her shirt slightly. 

  
“Yeah, well I don’t plan on making it a habit,” she said. “Hey, where’s the pearl? I thought it was supposed to be huge.” 

Gohan shook his head.

“We couldn’t find it.” 

Sarisha cocked her head. Her son wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

“Gohan, don’t lie.” 

  
He sighed. 

  
“We couldn’t take it,” he admitted. “It didn’t feel right because….well all the fishes were fighting to protect it.” 

Sarisha gazed at him for a long moment and he blinked up at her. 

  
“What is it?” he asked. 

“Was that your idea?” 

He nodded. She smiled and patted his hair. 

“You’re a good kid,” she said, smiling. “So, I’m guessing you got it from your Dad and not me.” 

  
That surprised him and he wondered suddenly if his mother was still feeling guilty about the other day. He smiled up at her. 

“Well, you did fly Marron around to keep her happy while Krillin was gone, right?” he asked. “That was nice of you.” 

Sarisha plopped down into the sand and leaned back on her hands. She sighed as she gazed out at the rolling water. 

“Yeah, I guess so. That’s our family though, just a bunch of pushovers I guess.” 

Gohan plopped down next to her and fell back, spreading out his arms. The sand was hot against his bare back, but it felt good. 

“I don’t mind,” he said. “I’d rather be a pushover than a bully.” 

Sarisha hummed and they shared a smile as their eyes met. Gohan really did have a good heart. 

_‘Maybe I didn’t get it too wrong.’_

________________________________________

"Mom! I'm home!" 

Gohan carried his prize inside with pride, the large fish draped over one shoulder. He wanted to look up this type of species before he handed it off to his mother for dinner.

Gohan liked fishing, an enjoyment he picked up from his father. Api floated into the main room. 

"Hello, Gohan. Your mother is in her lab." 

Gohan headed into the kitchen and walked towards his mother's carving station. He laid the fish down on top of it. 

"What is she working on?” he asked. 

Api’s visors blinked for a moment before he responded.

“She is making adjustments to her dimensional machine.” 

Gohan turned to Api, his eyes filled with excited curiosity.

“Can I see?” 

“Readings indicate that the environment is stable. Shall I take care of this fish for you?"

  
"Huh? Oh yeah! Thanks, Api!" 

Gohan quickly went to his mother's lab, inputting the code she gave him. The door clicked and Gohan stepped inside, then looked around in surprise. 

“This is Namek!” 

_“Accessing profile on the Planet Namek_.” 

Gohan blinked at the AI voice that sounded in the area. 

_“Planet Namek, was originally located in a trinary star system located at coordinates 9045XY. The entire population was relocated to a New Planet Namek, with its current location unknown. Namek has three suns with the population living on the dayside of the planet. Further, a Namekian year is much shorter than an earth year, at 130 days long. The atmosphere consists of high enough levels of oxygen for humans and other species to breathe comfortably.”_

“Did mom get all this from information from the Namekians?” Gohan asked.

_"All data was integrated from the information provided by the Namekians."_

_"_ So, that's a yes then." 

Gohan looked around, taking in the blue grass and green oceans. His time on the planet hadn't been the best time of his life, but it had still been his first adventure.

Well, sort of. 

He walked a few paces forward and found what looked like a river was running by. He squatted down and reached a hand out and put it into the water.

“It even feels the same!” he exclaimed. 

_“The Namekian race consists of a current population of one-hundred individuals. Prior to this, history indicates that the race were space-traveling people, even trading with other planets. However, after the Cataclysm and climate shifting disaster.”_

“Oh yeah,” Gohan said to himself. “Dende told me about that. He said that’s why his people planted the...uh...what was it again?” 

“ _Ajisa plants were cultivated by the Namekians in an attempt to beautify their planet, as they only require water, not food to survive. Even after they wished for the planet, the Namekians chose to continue this practice as they find the practice calming.”_

Gohan picked up a rock and smiled. His mom was amazing. 

_“Culturally, they are divided amongst two clans: Warrior Clan and Dragon Clan. The Warrior Clan are capable of achieving high levels of battle power, while the Dragon Clan have mystical abilities the most renowned of which includes the ability to…”_

“Gohan!” 

He looked up to see his mom approaching, a few cables thrown over her shoulder. He hopped up and ran over to her.

“This is amazing!” he cried. “You’re awesome!” 

She gave him a smile and ruffled his hair. 

“Thanks, kiddo. It’s not done though.” 

“It’s not?” 

  
“No,” she said. “The environment isn't completely stable yet. You walk a few paces that way and it starts to give out.” 

She pointed to an area where the lab looked like it normally did, with the same plated ceilings and flooring extending beyond. The idea that his mother had figured out how to encapsulate such a large space in a small area, was just another evidence of her genius. She told him that the Brief formula for their capsules played a large part on the physics of it, but the dimensional machine was all her own. Her goal was to be able to create a machine that essentially connected to pocket dimensions that would have unique environments. The science of it was something Gohan couldn't even touch yet, but he could still be impressed by it. 

“Come on,” she said. “I have a surprise for you.” 

He followed behind her and she walked up to a small control panel that stood up in the ground. He hadn’t noticed it before, so surprised by the realness of the Namekian environment. She tapped a few keys on the panel and the lights blinked for a few seconds before a small holographic figure appeared. Gohan gasped in surprise. 

“Dende!” 

The small Namekian looked surprised before he smiled. 

"Gohan!" 

“I gave him a small beacon device before he left,” Sarisha explained. "I told it to keep it on him just in case." 

“She said it was a communicator and I’d be able to talk to you,” Dende said. “Though I don’t know how it works.” 

“It’s a bit of complex coordination and coding and it won’t last that long,” Sarisha said. “It’s still a prototype. I wanted it to get a bit better before showing you but…” 

“No! This is super cool, Mom!” 

He hugged her and after blinking in surprise, she smiled brightly. 

“I’ll leave you two to it,” she said. “You’ve probably got a good five minutes, so make it count.” 

“Thanks, Mom!” 

Sarisha watched as her son began to enthusiastically talk with Dende and felt happy that her small plan had worked out. Api had pointed out that Gohan had been in low spirits lately and she figured that her recent experiments could do something to lift them. 

  
  
  



	29. Androids Saga - Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Sarishsa was working in the garden when two energy signatures came into her awareness. It sent a cold chill down her spine, her stomach clenching in dread as her mind raced through what she could be sensing.

“Mom!” 

Gohan rushed outside, dressed in the Saiyan armor he had brought with him from Namek. If she wasn’t so horrified, she would have been slightly amused that her son seemed already ready for battle. 

“Krillin just called,” he said. “It’s….” 

“Frieza, yes, I know. I can feel it.” 

She rose to her feet and dusted off her hands. She knew if she could sense it, so could everyone else. But it didn’t make sense. King Kai had said Goku had defeated him, so how….

“Gohan…” 

“I’m not staying here!” 

She scowled at him but to her surprise he returned it, his lips trembling only slightly. 

“If you leave me behind, I’ll still follow you.”

When had her son become so defiant? But she knew there wasn’t time to argue. 

“Ok,” she said. “But keep up.” 

He nodded and they burst into the sky, neither one happy about what they were rushing to face. They eventually ended up with Krillin, who could offer no more insight than what they already knew. By the time their senses took them to a clearing where the energies seemed to be heading, a small group had already gathered. 

Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo were already there. Sarisha noted that Vegeta had returned, though she didn’t expect the pink and yellow outfit he was wearing. She was about to comment on it when another figure stepped from behind Yamcha. 

“Bulma? What are you doing here?” 

Bulma planted her hands on her hips and smiled brightly. 

“I came here to see Frieza of course.” 

"That's...incredibly dangerous, Bulma." 

Bulma snorted, and waved a hand.

  
"Everyone was going on and on about him," she said, "so I figured I'd check him out myself." 

"That still doesn't detract from the fact that he's dangerous." 

"Trust me, you're talking to a brick wall," Yamcha muttered.

  
Bulma pinched his ear and he yelped.

"You watch your mouth!" 

Grimacing, Yamcha pulled away before sparing Sarisha a hopeful look.

"Say, you haven't heard from Goku by any chance?" 

"No." 

The group was clearly disappointed, but it didn't last long as a large shadow loomed over them. Sarisha looked upwards, 

the reality settling in as she took in the familiar ship. It was no longer a fleeting hope that they were all wrong; that there had been some sort of error in their senses. 

Frieza was back. 

_________________________

They moved cautiously, none of them flying so that Frieza's men's scouters wouldn’t detect them. Sarisha helped Bulma climbed, noting how the woman refused Yamcha's help. She absently wondered if they were fighting again. She also noticed that Piccolo’s presence seemed to fill her son with a sense of determination. She was grateful for it, though as a mother, she felt a little dejected that he didn't seem to get that motivation from her. 

But what could she offer him? Any comforting words would just be lies. Deep down, they all knew this was a futile fight.

But they had to try, didn’t they? If they died, Earth would be destroyed, just like Namek. That meant Master Ria, Zahra, Nalani…..

It was those faces that kept her climbing, pushing past the fear of what they would face on the other side of the ridge. Sarisha huffed out a sharp laugh. Bulma shifted, peering at her face.

“I just realized,” Sarisha grunted as she climbed, “this’ll be the first time I’m with you guys, waiting for Goku to show up at the last second.” 

Krillin, who was climbing next to her, shook his head.

  
“It sucks, right?” 

  
“Extremely. We really need to teach him not to do this or we’ll all just end up dying from the stress.” 

The trio huffed out a weak laugh, silencing quickly at the sharp look Vegeta shot them. 

They didn’t even have the safety of laughing anymore. They managed to get to the second clearing with little incident, everyone finding their footing on level ground. 

It struck them all in the same moment, an awareness of another powerful energy signature. One even stronger than Frieza’s. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Bulma asked. “I don’t sense anything.” 

“Is it Goku?” Krillin asked hopefully.

“I’m not sure,” Sarisha admitted. 

She tried to remember how Goku’s energy had felt when he had been a Super Saiyan. It hadn’t been this powerful, had it?

The ground started to shake as the power shot up and they all cried out in alarm. 

“Whoa! Feels like the battle is starting!” 

“Then it must be my Dad! Who else would take Frieza on alone?” 

Sarisha found herself hoping her son was right. 

“Well, I’m not waiting around,” she snapped. “If Goku is here, then he might need our help.” 

“You’re not going anywhere,” Vegeta growled. “No one is doing anything until I know what we’re dealing with.” 

“You’re assuming you can tell me what to do,” Sarisha retorted.

She took off at a run, not caring if anyone else followed. 

“Hey! Wait for us!” 

She controlled her energy,though it annoyed her that she wasn't able to put on her usual speed. She reached a cliff face and stopped short, staring out at a sudden orange glow. 

“What is that?” Bulma asked. 

“Get down!” Krillin called. 

Sarisha immediately grabbed Bulma, yanking her to the ground. A blast force of wind ripped past them and they clung to the ground to keep themselves from being blown away. Then, it was over. Sarisha pushed herself up slowly.

“W-was that it?” Bulma asked. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Sarisha replied. 

“Look!” Gohan said, pointing to the sky. 

They all looked up just in time to see a young swordsman slice Frieza into pieces. With an energy blast, he finished Frieza off and sheathed his sword. It had all happened in a matter of seconds and left the group reeling with shock. 

“He beat Frieza,” Vegeta said, stunned. “Who is he?” 

“I have no idea,” Krillin said.

“You guys are crazy,” Bulma declared. “Those just look like dots to me.” 

“It’s a Super Saiyan,” Sarisha said. “But it’s not Goku.” 

“How can you tell?” 

"I just know, ok?" 

"She's right that's not my Dad." 

“Who’s that other guy?” 

“Frieza’s father,” Vegeta said. 

“Frieza has a dad?” 

Vegeta took off suddenly, bursting into the sky. The others followed suit and before Sarisha could chase after them, Bulma leapt towards her.

“You guys are not leaving me!” 

Bulma had already climbed onto her back and Sarisha sighed. 

“All right, all right, just try not to choke me this time ok?” 

Once Bulma was settled Sarisha pushed off and flew after the others. 

“You said it’s not Goku, right?” Bulma asked. “So, who is it?” 

  
“I have no idea.” 

  
“But how is he a Super Saiyan? I mean, I thought only Goku, Vegeta and Gohan were the only ones left.” 

“That’s what I thought too.” 

But the young man, who had just killed Frieza’s father with ease, definitely had that Super Saiyan glow. The youth turned towards Frieza’s ship and let out a blast, destroying it. 

“He just destroyed them like it was nothing,” Tien said. “I don’t even think he broke a sweat!” 

“L-let’s just hope he’s on our side.” 

The youth’s hair fell into loose, lavender locks as he powered down. They all watched with apprehension as he turned to them. 

“Hey!” he called. “I’m going to a place to wait for Goku! Would you guys like to come?” 

The group murmured in confusion.

“How does he know about my father?” 

“Come on,” he said. “It’s this way! He should be arriving in a couple of hours.” 

“What?” 

“A few hours?” Sarisha murmured. 

She floated forwards and Bulma squeaked, squeezing her arms around her.

“What are you doing?” 

“He said he knows where Goku is going to be,” she said. 

“But can we trust him?” Yamcha asked. 

“He killed Frieza, so he’s got points in my book,” Sarisha said. “Come on, Gohan.” 

“Yeah, ok.” 

_____________________

They ended up in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. Even with all the suspicious glances, the young man gave them a friendly smile. He tossed out a capsule and a small fridge appeared. 

“It’ll be awhile before Goku gets here,” he said. “Why not have a drink?” 

“Hey, sure, I’ll take one,” Bulma said. 

She stepped forward and Gohan followed behind. Sarisha studied the young man as Gohan pulled out a soda.

“You want one, mom?” he asked. 

The young man blinked at her as she glanced at Gohan.

“Does he have water?” 

“Uh...yeah, here!” 

Sarisha accepted the bottled water her son handed her.

“So, how do you know my Dad?” Gohan asked.

  
“Actually, I’ve never met him before,” the young man admitted. 

“Really? Then how do you know where and when he’s going to show up?” Krillin asked. 

“Sorry, but I can’t tell you that either.” 

Vegeta growled in annoyance. 

  
“Who the hell are you?” he snapped. 

“I’m sorry,” the young man said. “I can’t say.” 

Sarisha tapped a finger against her bottle as she watched him. 

“You were a Super Saiyan just now, weren’t you?” Gohan asked.

“Yes, I was.” 

“That’s a lie,” Vegeta snapped. “There are only three Saiyans left. Kakarot, myself and his brat standing next to you is half saiyan. There’s no way you could have Saiyan blood.” 

The young man said nothing. 

“Yeah, but we saw him,” Gohan insisted. “He defeated Frieza and his dad, right?” 

“I’m not saying he’s not strong, I’m saying he’s a liar.” 

Sarisha noted that the young man still wouldn’t respond. Bulma made a noise of surprise as she looked him over. 

  
“Oh, that’s the Capsule Corp logo,” she said. “Are you one of my Dad’s employees?” 

“Uh, no. Not exactly. Just a fan.” 

“Oh, well give me your name and I can pass it on.” 

“Sorry, I can’t tell you that either.” 

“Oh, a mystery man, huh?” Bulma teased. 

“What is this guy’s problem?” Yamcha muttered. 

“Yeah, is everything a secret?” Tien said.

There was something familiar about him, but Sarisha couldn’t be sure what it was. 

“Leave him, guys,” Sarisha said. 

“Yeah,” Bulma said. “You guys are just jealous because this guy beat Frieza and you couldn’t!” 

Bulma flashed him a wink and the young man blushed. Sarisha stepped forwards suddenly, bringing herself into his personal space.

He blinked at her in surprise. The young man took a step back, but Sarisha grabbed his chin to keep him still. His face grew redder as she brought her

face closer to his. Sarisha peered at him, bringing her face in close. He took a step back, his face growing redder. 

“I’m not sure,” she murmured. “But it’s something about you that’s really….” 

It was around his eyes maybe? Or the shape of his eyebrows? No, the color was off. Maybe...

Bulma snagged her braid and yanked. Sarisha yelped as she was tugged back.

“Ow! Bulma!” 

“Give him some space, would ya?” Bulma snapped. “You look like you were trying to kiss him!" 

Sarisha blinked, her face warming as she looked at the young man. He was looking away, his cheeks still a light pink. 

"Oh, sorry," she said. "I kind of forget my manners when I'm curious." 

"It's ok." 

He still wouldn't look at her and Sarisha felt the need to explain. 

  
"Seriously," she said. "I wasn't trying to...I'm married. To Goku actually." 

This time he did look at her and offered a small smile as he nodded. Sarisha wondered if he was accepting her apology or acknowledging he knew she was married. 

She glanced around to see the group smirking at her and she huffed.

  
"Oh, shut up all of you." 

  
"No one said anything!" 

Scowling, she strode away to settle on a rock. Bulma followed behind and sat down next to her, grinning. Sarisha narrowed her eyes, but Bulma wisely stayed silent. 

Time ticked by in relative silence, everyone seeming to be lost in their own thoughts. The silence would only be interrupted when Vegeta would snap at the young man, who had developed the habit of sparing him glances.

The exchange had Sarisha looking at Vegeta more closely, as something struck her. Vegeta seemed to notice her gaze as well. 

"Now what are you looking at?" he snapped.

She flashed him a smile and waved a hand.

"Nothing, nothing." 

"Between you and the boy..."  
  


"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." 

She quickly averted her gaze to keep him from getting riled up more. She leaned in close to Bulma and Krillin. 

"I was wondering about why that guy looks so familiar, but if you look at him and Vegeta, don't they kind of look alike?" she asked. 

They glanced between the two men closely, quickly looking away when Vegeta glared at them. 

“Huh,” Bulma said thoughtfully. “Now that you mention it, yeah kind of.” 

  
“But the personality is totally different,” Krillin said. “I mean, this guy seems pretty nice and Vegeta is such a jerk..." 

“What was that cue ball?” 

“N-nothing!” 

“And you,” Vegeta snapped at the young man. “Why the hell do you keep looking over here?” 

“No reason.” 

“The next person who looks at me, I'm going to take it as a challenge. Got it?" 

Everyone kept their gaze averted from the pissed off Saiyan. Though when Sarisha looked at the young man, there was a small smile on his lips. 

Sarisha was fascinated. There was nothing she loved more than a mystery. 

  
  



	30. Androids Saga - Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_ ‘He’s here. He’s finally here!’  _

Sarisha gazed at the small pod, her hand clasped together in eagerness. When she caught sight of that familiar head of wild hair stepping out, she let out a cry of joy.

“Goku!”

He was wearing a completely strange outfit, but it was definitely him. Their group let out cries of elation and he looked utterly confused as he floated out of the pod and up to them. 

“Hey, guys,” he said. “How did you know I was gonna be here?” 

Bulma gestured to the young man beside her.

“This guy told us,” she said. 

“He knows all about you, Dad!” 

  
Goku peered down at the young man and cocked his head. 

  
“Really?” he asked. “But how?” 

“He knew the exact time and location of your arrival,” Bulma said. “He must have been tracking your ship in outer space.” 

  
Goku crossed one arm and held his chin thoughtfully. 

“Well, I don’t think so,” he said. “Frieza tried to do that but I sensed his energy as he passed me. He was in a real hurry to get here. What happened anyway?” 

“This guy turned into a Super Saiyan and killed him,” Sarisha said. 

Goku gave the young man a startled look. 

“Wait? Really? A Super Saiyan?  That’s amazing!' 

“Hey, you dolt,” Vegeta called. “Aren’t you forgetting? Between you, me, and your son, there are no other Saiyans left!” 

Goku glanced at the young man and then shrugged.

  
“Well, if he says he is, then I believe him.” 

Sarisha let out an exasperated sigh, even as she smiled. 

_ ‘It really is him.’  _

The thought snapped her to attention and she strode forward, grabbing him by the collar. His eyes widened as he met her furious ones.

“You have some explaining to do,” she said.

Even as he winced at the fury in her voice, he smiled. 

“It’s good to see you too, Sari.” 

Hearing him call her by her nickname had her righteous anger wavering. Her grip loosened and she took a step back, furrowing her brows at him. His grin widened. 

"Don't give me that look, Goku," she snapped. "I'm pissed at you." 

  
"I know, I know but..." 

"If you say you had to train I will deck, you!" 

  
"But I did!" 

  
“Um, excuse me?” 

They glanced at the young man. He nodded over his shoulder.

  
“Goku, could I speak to you for a second? Alone?” 

Sarisha blinked at him in surprise and then planted her hands on her hips.

“Sorry, but you’re going to have to get in line,” she declared. 

“Aw come on, Sari, don’t be like that,” Goku said. “I’ll be right back.” 

“Goku…” 

But Goku was already following the young man as they flew to the other side of the clearing. 

“Honestly,” Sarisha snapped. 

Bulma patted her shoulder sympathetically. 

“You were the one to marry him,” she pointed out. “Goku will be Goku.” 

Sarisha let out an exasperated sigh and Gohan grinned at her.

“Don’t be mad, Mom,” Gohan said. “Dad’s home!” 

She ruffled his hair, her smile bright.

“Yeah,” she said. “I guess I can let it slide for now.” 

She looked over to the clearing and wished she had stronger hearing. Suddenly, Goku’s energy peaked and he was enveloped in a bright, golden aura, his hair had straightened into golden spikes. 

“Wow! Goku’s hair just turned blonde!” Bulma declared.

“He transformed into a Super Saiyan,” Gohan said. 

“Oh!”

The young man transformed as well, his aura glowing as brightly as Goku’s. The young man pulled out his sword and in a flash of movements swung it at Goku, who deflected each swing with just his finger.

_ ‘He’s testing him. _ ’

Sarisha watched the display until both men powered down and began talking again. She crossed her arms in impatience. At one point, Goku glanced back over to them, looking shocked before turning back to the young man. 

“I hate this,” she muttered. “Being left out of the loop.” 

  
“Not a good feeling, huh?” Bulma sniffed. 

She glared pointedly at Krillin. 

“What? Why are you only looking at me?” 

Time ticked by and Sarisha found herself growing more and more impatient. Finally, they finished their talk, the young man taking off into the sky. The group rushed to Goku, eager for an explanation. 

“So?” Sarisha demanded. “What were you two talking about?” 

Goku looked pensive, his brows furrowed. 

“Well, it’s…kind of hard to explain.” 

“Then, I’ll do it for you,” Piccolo said.

Goku blinked at him in surprise. 

  
“You heard all of that?” he asked, startled. 

“I heard everything, yes.” 

“What did he say?” Sarisha said. 

“I promised him I wouldn’t say anything.” 

Sarisha growled and stepped forward and Goku raised his hands. Piccolo crossed his arms. 

“If you won’t, I will,” he said.

Goku looked at him in alarm.

“Piccolo, you can’t….” 

  
“Don’t worry, I’ll only give the most important details. But we deserve a chance if we’re going to win this.” 

__________________

Time travel, huh? 

To find out that the young man was a time traveler was one thing. But then to discover that in three years they would all die in a battle against some androids, well, that was something altogether. Sarisha took her time processing the information, even as Yamcha expressed doubt.

“I don’t believe it,” he said. “The guy’s crazy.” 

“Believe what you want,” Piccolo said. “But I’m not taking any chances.” 

A sound of an engine had them looking up to see the young man in a pod-like machine. He waved goodbye and then the machine disappeared. That seemed to dispel any further doubts for the group. 

_ ‘Why do these great discoveries always come with some terrible news?’  _

Sarisha took a breath to steady herself. 

“Sorry, guys,” Goku said. “Guess trouble just followed me from Namek.” 

It had only been two years and yet here he was, giving them that familiar smile. Sarisha locked him with a look. 

“Don’t think I forgot,” she said. “You better tell me what happened to you.” 

“Yeah, sure. See, after I defeated Frieza I managed to make it back to his ship, though it didn’t work. I saw another ship that was left behind, but I didn’t have time to plot a course or anything. I barely made it before the planet exploded but I had no idea where I was going. The next thing I remembered, I had crashed and landed on a planet called Yardrat." 

"Yardrat?" 

"Uh huh. They were real friendly and helped nurse me back to health. And they gave me this outfit!" 

“That doesn’t explain why you chose not to come home,” she said. 

He grabbed her wrist before she could throttle him. 

“Ok, ok. See, I was training on that planet and they taught me a new technique.” 

“I knew it!" 

“Calm down, Sari,” Goku said. “Trust me, it’s a really cool one!” 

Gohan pulled his mother away as she glowered at Goku, unconvinced.

“What is this special trick?” Krillin asked. 

“It’s a pretty hard one to master,” Goku said. “I call it Instant Transmission.” 

Sarisha arched a brow. 

“And what is it exactly?” 

“Well, first, I have to focus on someone’s energy for it to work.” 

  
“Show us, Goku!” Bulma said. 

“Ok, let me think. All right, got it!” 

He placed two fingers to his forehead and with a wink, disappeared. 

They murmured in surprise before he appeared a few second laters, grinning widely. 

“Ta da!” 

He adjusted a pair of sunglasses on his face. 

“Hey, those are Master Roshi’s!” Krillin declared. 

“That’s impossible,” Yamcha said. “Kame House is miles away from here! How’d you do it?” 

Goku passed the glasses off to Krillin. 

“It’s a secret," Goku said with a wink. 

Sarisha rolled her eyes but despite herself, a smile tugged on her lips. Why was it so hard to stay mad at him? 

  
“Am I the only one who thinks we should be talking about more important things?” Tien interjected. “Like the androids?” 

“Oh man, I kind of forgot about them,” Goku said sheepishly. 

They groaned. 

“Three years from now, on May 12th, at ten o’clock in the morning, two androids will appear on an island southwest of South City and…” 

“Ok, ok, I remember. I was just joking! We all remember.” 

“Sounds to me like we need to keep that day open,” Krillin remarked. 

“You all need to decide if you’re willing to do this,” Piccolo said. “We won’t have time for fun and games if we’re going to be ready.” 

“I don’t remember anyone putting you in charge, Namekian,” Vegeta said.

“Was that a challenge?” Piccolo growled. 

Goku stepped in between them and Sarisha groaned. 

“Hey, I know!” Bulma said. “What if we find Dr. Gero and stop him before he even builds the androids? That way we don’t even have to fight!” 

Everyone looked at her in surprise. She smiled brightly. 

“We’ll gather the Dragonballs and summon the Dragon, have him tell us where Dr. Gero is, and then we take him out and no more androids!” 

“I love that idea,” Krillin declared. “It’s an amazing one.” 

“By the time we summon the Dragon Balls, it would be too late,” Vegeta snapped. “Leave the ideas to me, woman.” 

“How dare you!” she cried. "For your information, finding the Dragon Balls would be easy to find!" 

Bulma turned to Goku, her eyes pleading.

“Come on, Goku, you know, I’m right!” 

  
“Well, I kind of have to take Vegeta’s side on this,” he said. “I mean he hasn’t made them yet, so technically he hasn’t done anything wrong, right?” 

“Are you guys crazy? That guy said the androids were going to kill all of you and you’re just going to rush head-on?” 

“We’ve got no choice,” Tien said, then glanced at Yamcha. “You guys in?” 

Yamcha nodded gravely and Krillin sighed. Bulma groaned and turned to Sarisha, her last resort.

“Come on, Sarisha,” she said. “You’re a genius like me! You have to know there’s a better plan.” 

  
Sarisha slipped her hands into her overall’s pockets, her brows furrowing. She did not like the thought of meeting this threat face on, especially if the odds were so stacked against them.

Bulma gripped her shoulders, shaking her slightly. 

“Tell them! Tell them, I’m right!” 

Sarisha glanced at the group and could see the resolve on their faces. She met Goku’s eyes and let out a sigh. 

“Bulma, it won’t matter what I say,” she said. “They’ve all made up their minds.” 

“Just because they’re idiots doesn’t mean we have to be.” 

“Look, Bulma,” Krillin said. “We’ll be stronger together, right?” 

“You’re all doomed is what it is!” she cried. "Sarisha!" 

  
"Well, there are too many variables, Bulma. For one, who's to say he hasn't been the Androids now and hasn't released them? In that case, even if we found Gero, we could potentially just trigger things earlier than normal and..." 

  
"So," Gohan interjected, "there's not a way to ensure that even if we found Dr. Gero that the Androids still won't attack?" 

  
"Yes," she said. "It's still a risk. "

“It’s settled then,” Goku said. “We’ll all meet back here in three years at nine a.m.” 

Bulma groaned and Sarisha patted her back sympathetically. 

“Kakarot.” 

Goku glanced over to Vegeta.

“Just because we’ve decided to fight together doesn’t mean we’re allies, you understand that?” 

  
Goku smirked at him. 

“Sure, whatever you say, Vegeta.” 

The Saiyan Prince scowled and took off in a burst of wind. 

“Hey, Piccolo,” Goku said. “Would you mind training with us? I know Gohan would love it.” 

To her surprise, the Namekian glanced at her for a brief second. Goku seemed to notice and then smiled.

“Oh, Sari, doesn’t mind, do you?” 

“Oh no, I’m totally fine with you guys putting our son through brutal training for three years straight to face off in a life or death battle with killer androids.” 

“See?” 

Sarisha thumped Goku on the back of the head. 

“Ow!” 

Bulma watched them with a shake of her head.

“Glad to see how normal things are,” she said and then sighed. “For now at least.” 

____________________

When Sarisha had trained under her Master, she had been firm, pushing her to become stronger with every test or sparring session she had. It had been hard once upon a time, but Sarisha had grown stronger and faster, learning to meet each new challenge with determination. By the time that she had gone on adventures with Goku, she had the resolve to meet every challenge no matter how difficult they faced. She had never thought about how harsh the training may look from the outside looking in.

Not until she watched Gohan spar with Piccolo and Goku. They barely held back, taking on the boy as he leaped into the fray with a cry of determination. Yet, each time he was struck down with a brutal strike that had Sarisha wincing. For a time, Sarisha didn’t join in herself, too busy keeping a careful eye on her son. She had known he had gotten stronger, had seen him push past his fears on Namek, but still, the mother in her could only take so much. 

Gohan slammed into a tree with a harsh grunt, the blow so hard that the bark cracked with the impact. Sarisha couldn’t take it. 

“That’s enough!” 

Goku and Piccolo turned to her in surprise and she rushed past them, quickly moving to Gohan’s side. He struggled to his feet, ignoring the hand she offered him. 

“I can keep going,” he said.

He wiped the blood from his split lip and winced. 

“No, Gohan, you’ve done enough.” 

He pulled away from her when she reached for him. 

  
“No! I have to get as strong as Dad and Piccolo!” 

“Go-Gohan…” 

Her son wouldn’t look at her and the rejection stung. Goku watched them and scratched a hand behind his head.

“Oh boy,” he said. “Ok, new plan.” 

The group looked at him curiously. 

“Piccolo, can take Gohan and be his training partner,” he said. “I’ll train with Sarisha.”

Piccolo spared her a glance and then nodded. 

“Fine,” Piccolo said. “Come, Gohan.” 

Gohan nodded and without looking back flew after Piccolo. Sarisha watched them depart, feeling dejected. Goku walked up to her, squatting in front of her. He nudged her until she looked at him. 

“Don’t look so down, Sari,” he said.

“Gohan is…” 

“Gohan will be fine,” he said. “He’s a tough kid. You don’t have to worry about him.” 

“I’m always going to worry about him,” she muttered.

Goku regarded her for a moment. 

“Then you’ll want him to get stronger, right?” he asked. 

She shoved him on the shoulder and rose to her feet.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” 

“You could get stronger too.” 

Sarisha eyed him, planting a hand on her hip. 

“I’m not weak, Goku.” 

  
“I didn’t say you were, I just said you’ve got a lot of catching up to do if you want to get anywhere near me.” 

  
She blinked at him and then let out a laugh when he smirked.

“Oh, so that’s how you want to play it?” 

“Oh yeah! Give me everything you got, Sari,” he said. “No holding back.” 

Sarisha stretched out her arms and then settled into a fighting stance. 

“Ok,” she said, “I’m still not completely done being angry with you, so you’re asking for it.” 

Goku laughed and beckoned her forward. 

The sparring session felt familiar, like dancing with an old partner. But as their match progressed, it became clear that Goku had definitely learned some new moves. He was not just stronger, but faster now and she had to actually push herself to land a hit on him. Her punches flew at him with a flurry of speed, but he dodged them all.

“You gotta do better than that, Sari,” he taunted. 

“Shut up!” 

He flipped out of the way of one of her kicks, but she followed it through with another kick to his right side. He caught her leg and threw her with force, but she used the momentum to roll and throw ki blasts at him midair. He deflected them as he flew up to meet her and then she was on the defensive, struggling to shield herself from his powerful punches. One got through her defenses and he struck her in the stomach. He followed through with another hard punch that had her careening to the ground. She landed with a hard crack, the ground giving way beneath her. 

“Ka...Me...

Sarisha pushed herself to her feet, her legs feeling shaky as she tasted blood in her mouth. A blue glow was growing between Goku’s cupped hands and Sarisha closed her eyes. She sought out that well inside of her, the warm glowing energy that pulsated when she touched it. She mentally imagined dropping a hand inside of the well and grabbed some of that energy and pulled it forward. 

“Ha...Me…” 

Sarisha planted her feet and held her hands out in front of her, concentrating the energy into her palms, urging it to spread around her. 

“Ha!” 

She felt the wave of energy blast towards her and opened her mind to it, just as she spread her hands open. She felt a jolt go through her as the blast pushed her back, but she dug her heels in, even as she felt the dirt drag beneath her. 

_ ‘Concentrate!’  _

She opened herself, drawing the energy in, as if she was filling the well inside of her. The power surged through her and she quickly worked to refocus it into her hands, letting it build. When she opened her eyes, she looked up to see Goku staring down at her in surprise. She held the large orb of energy in her hands for a second, letting it crackle beneath her skin like electricity. Then with a yell, she pushed off the ground, focusing all of that energy into her fist. She appeared in front of Goku and slammed all of it into him, letting it spill out into a physical blow. It connected and he was thrown backward, the hit so strong that he cracked through a tree and then the rockface behind him. 

Sarisha took in a few deep breaths, her body trembling from the technique, a sheen of sweat breaking out along her skin. Transmuting energy into her own was still a new technique and it always left her winded. Not good for battle, but this was as good a time as any to practice. She floated back to the ground and collapsed onto her back. By the time she had regulated her breathing, Goku had returned and gazed down at her. His eyes were wide with excitement. 

“Where did you learn how to do that?” he asked.

“And here I thought I had won.”    
  
“Two years ago and you might have.” 

Sarisha huffed out a laugh and sat up. Goku settled down next to her, grinning.

“Seriously,” he said, “I’ve never seen you do that before.” 

“I figured it out on Namek,” she said. “When I was fighting Frieza.” 

“Oh?” 

“Mm-hm. It kind of makes me think of when I was able to train in one hundred times gravity,” she said. “Like I took the first step and my body just knew what to do with the rest.” 

“Huh.” 

He regarded her for a moment, his dark eyes assessing her. She blinked at him. 

“What?” 

He smiled and shook his head.

“Nothing,” he said. “Want to keep going?” 

“I know you’re asking me, but it really feels like you’re telling me.” 

  
Goku laughed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	31. Android Saga - Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! NSFW ahead.

**Chapter 28**

“Lab Entry recognized.” 

Sarisha barely glanced up from the announcement, too busy typing furiously on her computer. 

“Hey, Goku.” 

“We’re supposed to be training, Sari,” he said. “You’ve been in here for hours!” 

“Today’s my day off, remember?” she said. “I’ve got to have at least two days.” 

“Aw, come on, we’re training for something important.” 

“Yes, and we still need to pay bills, Goku. At least one of us has to anyway.” 

She heard the roll of one of the lab chairs and saw Goku spin into view out of the corner of her eye. 

“Can’t we just borrow money from Nalani? Or Bulma?” 

“No, Goku!” 

“Are you sure? Cause I think Nalani would give it to you.” 

  
She probably would, but Sarisha was not going to be a charity case. 

“Why don’t  _ you  _ get a job?” 

“Ugh, no, thanks.” 

  
Sarisha let out a sigh. If she didn’t love her work, his unwillingness to get an actual job would probably be a real problem. 

“In that case, leave me alone so I can work,” she said. “Shouldn't you be training with Gohan and Piccolo?” 

Goku's plan was actually working well. The mother and son were able to focus on their training and Goku pushed her hard enough that she didn't even have time to think about whether things were going well with Gohan and Piccolo. As long as he came home, exhausted but safe, it was fine. Normally on her off days was when Goku and Piccolo both trained Gohan since Goku was missing his usual sparring partner. 

"They're fine." 

Goku rolled his chair close to her, bumping her slightly. 

"Knock it off, Goku." 

“Sari,” he whined. “Come on, I need you.” 

She finally looked at him, her brows furrowing. There was something in his gaze that gave her pause as if she could see something under the surface. She caught glimpses every once in a while since her husband had returned home and had yet to put a finger on what it was. He laughed whenever she brought it up, claiming that he had no idea what she was talking about. 

Goku had changed slightly but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. 

“Go train by yourself for a while.” 

"That's not what I meant," he said. 

Sarisha turned back to the screen. 

"If you're hungry, I can make you something later." 

She heard a growl of annoyance before G oku stood up and pulled her from her chair. She yelped, startled as she was bodily lifted from her chair.

“What are you doing?” she cried. “Put me down!” 

“Ok.” 

He deposited her on one of the empty tables and then leaned forward, crushing his lips against hers. He swallowed down her gasp of surprise, his hands roaming. Her buttons clattered against the tile floor as Goku ripped her shirt from her, his other hand gripping the front of her shorts. Her hands flew to his shoulders, but he didn’t budge when she pushed. Her hips were jerked upwards as he ripped her shorts from her, her underwear meeting the same fate a second later. 

“Goku!” 

“Do you know how good you smell?” he growled in her ear. “It’s been driving me crazy.” 

"Wha..." 

  
He kissed her, his mouth dominating her own easily and despite her confusion, she melted against him. His hands kneaded her breasts and she moaned into the kiss, her body responding to him. She squeaked in surprise when a large hand cupped her mound, thick fingers lazily shaping her labia. His fingers stroked a gentle pattern and it wasn't long before her scent had thickened as his fingers gathered her arousal. 

  
Goku broke the kiss to trail a path to her neck, his fingers circling her clit before plunging two fingers inside. She moaned as he curled his finger upwards, far past the time when he needed instructions on what drove her crazy. Sarisha's fingers tightened in the material of his gi as she rocked her hips, groaning when Goku pressed a firm finger against her clit. He quickened his pace, his fingers thrusting deep, growling at the feel of her inner walls tightening.

"Does it feel good, Sari?" 

"Yes," she moaned. 

She cried out as he pressed his thumb against the swollen bud, her fingers spasming against his shirt. She came at the next thrust of his fingers, her legs squeezing shut, trapping his hand against her. He huffed in amusement and withdrew his fingers from her still pulsing walls. Never missing a beat, he slipped his fingers into his mouth, his eyes locking with her own as licked the essence from them. Sarisha swallowed, fascinated. The expression on his face was unlike any she had seen before. That simmering hunger was brought to the surface now, an almost raw expression of desire that was so different from the eager hunger that he often showed when he was excited about sex. 

"More." 

Sarisha blinked.

"Huh?" 

  
"I want more." 

Sarisha squeaked as he pushed her farther up the table, before spreading her legs. He held them apart with a firm grip on the back of her knees, leaving her vulnerably exposed to him. His eyes held her as he dropped to knees and then, with no preamble, he buried his face against her sex.  Her hands flew to his hair, her fingers digging into his scalp at the first press of his tongue against her. There was no teasing or gentle licks to build up. He devoured her, his jaw working as he plunged his tongue inside, his teeth grazing against her clit. Her head fell back as she let out a cry. He growled against her, the vibrations sending small shockwaves through her. She wiggled against the sensations and his hands tightened their grip on her legs. He lifted his head, his eyes locking on her. 

“Stay. Still.” 

Sarisha swallowed, meeting his heavy gaze with shock. Goku rarely issued commands like that.  When she didn’t move, he lowered his head again and she bit her lip as he continued his assault. One hand curved to cup her ass, his fingers kneading the flesh as he dragged his tongue up and down her slit. She whimpered as he plunged his tongue back inside, her legs shaking as the pleasure overwhelmed her. 

“Ah!” 

She came, his rough movements dragging another orgasm from her. He sealed his lips against her folds, his nails biting into her flesh as she cried out. She tugged at his hair and rocked her hips into his face, no longer able to keep still. He didn't scold her this time, but wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. Her toes curled as another wave hit her, her essence spilling into his waiting mouth. Goku took his time to taste her and Sarisha focused on regulating her breathing. His hands slid from her hips down her thighs to hold her calves, squeezing the muscles there before dropping her legs. 

He rose from his kneeling position and licked his lips as he looked down at her. 

“I think you’re ready now,” he said. 

Sarisha watched as he tugged off his orange gi and then the blue undershirt underneath. His was body bigger than it had been, the muscles of his shoulders and chest broader. His biceps flexed as loosened the obi at his waist, pants sliding off his hips to reveal the dark patch of hair that led to his bobbing erection. Sarisha pushed herself up on shaky arms, mesmerized by the vision in front of her, but still extremely confused by the change in him. 

“What has gotten into you?” 

“Dunno.” 

She opened her mouth and then closed it, fumbling for a proper response. No longer was he the eager and excited Goku, but now he was more dominating and focused. He stood before her, unabashed in his nakedness, those dark eyes watching her, heavy with lust.  When he reached for her, she scrambled backward, easily putting the table between them. S he pointed a finger at him. 

“Now you listen to me, Goku," she ordered. "You tell me what's going on with you right now. You're acting really strange." 

  
A dark brow rose and he smirked. 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself. Come here.” 

His words came in low, his voice dropping to an octave that normally spelled danger. Or something darker. It made her think of how he had sounded back on Namek. 

“You don't get to tell me what to do..." 

He disappeared and she didn’t have the chance to turn before hands gripped her from behind. He bent her over the table, one hand pressing in the middle of her back.

“I want you,” he growled. “Now.”

The table was cool against her chest and stomach, a contrast to the hot and hard body that pressed against her from behind.  She felt the head of him stroke along her folds before he plunged inside, bottoming out inside of her with one deep thrust. She gasped as he set a hard pace, leaving no time for her to adjust to him.

“Ah!”

He hit a spot inside her that had pleasure exploding beneath her skin. She squealed and tried to pull away from the overwhelming sensation, but his hands gripped her waist, dragging her back. He kept thrusting, her essence spilling down her legs as he moved. He lifted one of her legs, the angle having him press in deeper.

“You feel incredible,” he groaned.

Sarisha couldn't respond, trying to drag in breaths as she tried to brace herself against the onslaught. His hip snapped into her at an increasing pace, her leg trembling in his grip. Her toes curled as she came with a cry, but his pace never faltered. 

“Goku, please!”

He paused for only a second before shifting her in his grip. He rolled her onto her back, keeping her steady on top of the table as his hands slid down to grip her ankles. He leaned over her and moved her ankles to on his shoulders, pushing in deeper. She cried out, her back arching, her hands scrambling to grip the table. 

"Shit," she hissed. "You're so deep." 

He was giving her that smirk again, an unfamiliar yet extremely sexy expression that made her walls fluctuate around him. 

“You can take it,” he said. “I bet you could even…”

She felt the shift in the air and her eyes widened. Her hands flew to his chest, trying to push him away as she realized what he was doing. 

“Goku, wait!” 

His eyes were already turning teal, his hair shifting and straightening into golden locks. His body swelled in size and she cried out as she felt him grow inside her. Combined with the surge of energy going through her body, it was close to being overwhelming. She was enveloped in his aura, his power like a buffeting wave around her. She had never taken him in this form and Goku didn't seem to think she needed time to adjust to it. He resumed  his pace with vigor and Sarisha could only moan helplessly at the onslaught. 

“See? You can take it all, can’t you, Sari?”

Her head fell back against the table, her breasts bouncing with each powerful thrust. His mouth descended on one of her breasts, catching it in his mouth, his teeth biting down on the hardened nipple. He switched his attention to her other breast, leaving its twin throbbing from the rough onslaught. A thumb pressed against her clit and the extra stimulation had her walls fluttering around him as she came again. She was in a spiral of pleasure and pain and became lost in the sensory overload. 

“G-Goku, I-I can’t….”

“Yes,” he growled. 

He shifted them again, pulling her legs off his shoulders and letting them wrap around his waist. He slid his hands to cup her ass and as he pulled himself into a standing position, she quickly threw her arms around his shoulders.  He kept fucking her, bouncing her on his dick, her walls pulsing and clenching around him. And she couldn’t look away from those teal eyes, so strange and unlike the one she knew. Her voice was hoarse from her cries, her body growing sore from the onslaught. He gave a few last thrusts and then with a groan, he finally came, crushing her to him. She felt his release spill out of her and she shuddered. 

He sunk to the ground, bracing himself on his knees. He eased her down until she was on her back, those eyes watching her intently. They both stayed locked together, both breathing heavily as they came down from the high. His hair slipped back into the familiar black, his eyes turning back to its onyx color. Then he lowered himself completely, catching her lips in a deep kiss. His tongue stroked along her own and her fingers slipped up to the back of his neck, scratching just below the nape of his neck. Finally, his weight became too much and she pulled her head away and pressed against his shoulders. 

“Off.” 

Goku rolled off her, letting out a sigh as he collapsed onto his back. They laid there in silence for a moment before he spoke. 

“Did I hurt you?”

She angled her head to the side to look at him. He met her gaze, his eyes searching. She felt raw and sore, much more than was normal and she’d likely feel it even more tomorrow. He had never fucked her like that, though she knew it was the result of his new strength. 

“Not too bad,” she said finally. “At least you didn’t bite me this time.” 

“I thought you liked that.” 

“I do,” she said. “But you might have actually ripped a piece off of me this time.” 

Goku licked his lips and then looked away. She didn’t miss the look that crossed his face.

“What?” she asked. 

“Nothing.”

“Goku…” 

He sighed. 

  
“It’s just….ever since Namek, I’ve felt different. Like….there’s something inside of me that I didn’t realize that I have to keep control of.” 

“Is it a bad feeling?” 

  
“No,” he said. “I actually kind of like it.” 

“Oh. Are you worried?” she asked. 

“I dunno,” he said. “It all still feels kind of new. I mean, I’ve got the hang of turning Super Saiyan and everything but, well, some time that feeling comes out. Like when I’m around you.” 

  
Sarisha blinked in surprise. 

“Me?”

“Uh huh,” he said. “Like the energy I have inside me when you smell good but….it’s stronger now. And I keep thinking about how good you feel and how you’re mine. When we spar, it kind of gets stronger. I think that’s why I kind of snapped today, I guess.” 

He was staring upwards, his brows furrowed in thought. Sarisha still didn’t have a strong understanding of Saiyans or their biology or inclinations; at least nothing new or insightful. There was nothing she could offer except her own confusion. 

Goku hummed suddenly. 

“Well, if you’re fine with it, I guess there’s nothing to worry about!” 

  
Sarisha let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Goku,” she sighed. “Honestly, you need to think a little harder about these things.” 

“Oh yeah? That’s what I have you for.” 

She swatted his chest and he caught her hand, his chest rumbling as he laughed. She smiled and then pulled her hand away and pushed herself to her feet. She shook out her hair, letting it spill loose from her ponytail and frame her body. She realized her mistake when she looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes widening as that dark expression slid across his face.

  
“Goku, no, we just…” 

But he had already risen behind her, his hands curving down her stomach. She gasped as she felt his erection press against her ass. 

“Can’t help it,” he said in the back of her neck. 

_ ‘Oh, this may actually turn into a real problem.’  _


	32. Androids Saga - Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing these chapters.

**Chapter 29**

“Auntie Sarisha!” 

Sarisha smiled as Akio ran up to her, his green eyes bright as he gazed up at her. He had grown in height since she had last seen him a few months ago. She scooped him up into a hug and he giggled. She wasn’t too surprised to see that Nalani was at the Capsule Corp. compound, but she was curious about the luggage that sat near the staircase. 

“Going on a trip?” Sarisha asked.

“Uh huh,” Akio said. “Mama and Auntie Bulma are going to a conference.” 

“A conference?” 

Sarisha carried him down the hall, smiling when she found the two women in Bulma’s bedroom. Clothes were strewn about and voices came from the open closet.

“Hey!” Sarisha called. 

  
Nalani’s head poked out and then she smiled when she caught sight of them.

“Sarisha, hey!” 

Akio wiggled free and ran to his mother. Nalani stepped out with a pile of clothes in her arms. 

“Seems like a lot of clothes for a conference,” Sarisha said. 

“It’s two weeks,” Bulma called from inside the closet. “So we have to be prepared.” 

  
“What’s the conference for?” Sarisha asked. “Rich spoiled heiresses?” 

“Ha ha,” Nalani said. “And no, it’s for business leaders. We’re both speakers.”

“Neither of you own your dad’s companies, you know that right?” 

“Oh shush, you,” Nalani said. “We are both actively involved and therefore it counts.” 

“Mmm.” 

Bulma stepped out with a bag and tossed it onto the floor. With a giggle, Akio leaped into the large pile of clothing on the bed.

  
“Oh, Akio honey, no!” 

  
“He’s fine,” Bulma said. “Someone will come around and clean everything up later.”

“Must be nice,” Sarisha muttered.

  
“Huh?” 

  
“Oh, nothing.” 

“Hmm.” 

“Anyway, is that why you told me to stay a while? To watch Akio while you’re gone?” 

“Huh? Oh no, our families are coming with us.”

Sarisha blinked in confusion. 

“So, why…”

“Well, you see I need you to keep an eye on Vegeta.” 

  
Sarisha gave her a startled look. She had known that Vegeta was staying at Capsule Corp., as she had listened absently as Bulma had ranted and raved about her alien houseguest on the phone. 

“You do know he’s a grown man, right?” 

“Ugh, yes, but I don’t want him tearing up my house while I’m gone.” 

  
“And he would do that because….” 

“As you know he has a huge attitude problem and has already blown up the gravity chamber already. Nearly killed himself doing it and even after I took the time to heal him back to health he still manages to keep going.” 

Towards the end of that sentence, Sarisha sensed a hint of admiration. 

_ ‘Well, that’s interesting.’  _

“Anyway, you’re the only one who knows how to fix it if he breaks it again, so I was hoping you’d stick around until me and my dad get back.”

“You’re kidding right?” Sarisha asked. “I have a family of my own to take care of. And I still have to train.” 

“Well, just train with Vegeta.” 

Sarisha stared at her in horror and Bulma shrugged.

“Ok, fine, don’t. But you already talked to Goku and Gohan, right? I’m sure they can take care of themselves for a few days.” 

Sarisha thought about the last few months and Goku’s increased appetite. Especially his carnal one. She had never been both satisfied and exhausted in her life. Taking a break didn’t sound too bad. He had complained when she told him and only gave in when she pointed out he could always reach her easily with Instant Transmission. 

“Yeah, ok,” she said. “But I get access to everything or it’s really not an even trade.” 

Nalani giggled behind her hand and Bulma rolled her eyes. 

“Fine,” she said. “But my house better still be here when I get back.” 

“I’ll do my best.” 

______________________

The first three days went by without any incident and Sarisha gleefully roamed the halls, ecstatic with her access to every room she found. The best part was that she could catch up on so much research during her stay. 

“This was such an easy job!” 

She should really house sit more often. Not only that, she didn’t even have to worry about cooking or cleaning as there seemed to be someone always available to lead her to a wonderfully prepared meal and her room was always in order by the time she went to bed. 

On the fourth day, Sarisha found a pool and decided she deserved a day of relaxation. She rummaged through Bulma's closet to find a simple black one-piece swimsuit. After slipping into the swimsuit that managed to cling to her curves, she swept her hair up into messy bun and slipped on some slides before heading to the pool. The indoor pool room had a glass roof that allowed for sunlight to shimmer onto the water and Sarisha enjoyed herself as she swam a few laps before letting herself float. 

"I could get used to this." 

  
She smiled to herself before slipping out of the water and stretching out on a lounge chair. She reached out a hand and picked up the glass of strawberry infused water that had been delivered during her swim. She took a sip and then let out a relaxed sigh. 

Sarisha loved her family, she truly did, but there was something about the pampered lifestyle that she could really get behind. Even if it was for a few days, she mused she’d come back home refreshed and restored. Time ticked by in peaceful silence and with the warmth of the sun lying on her like a blanket, she slipped into a doze. 

“Woman!” 

The shout startled her out of her sleep. 

“Woman!” 

Sarisha let out a breath and tipped her sunglasses up onto her hair. Seemed like the Prince had stirred finally. She had sensed his energy level over the last few days, noting where he had gone and made due to avoid him. She knew he had likely sensed her as well and was relieved he had avoided her as well.

“Woman, where the hell are you?” 

Sarisha sipped on her drink, absently wondering if he was shouting for her or Bulma. As long as he wasn’t blowing anything up, his ire wasn’t her problem. She placed her cup on the side table and dropped down her sunglasses and closed her eyes, before tucking her arms behind her head, unbothered. A few moments passed in silence and Sarisha hoped he had given up. 

A shadow suddenly fell over her and Sarisha sighed, sensing the roll of energy against her senses. 

  
“Hello, Vegeta.” 

“What the hell are  _ you  _ doing here?” 

“Now you ask? You do know I’ve been here for four days, right?” 

“I don’t have time to pay attention to a weakling like you.” 

Sarisha didn’t rise to the bait and stayed silent. A moment ticked by before Vegeta pushed out an angry breath.

“Where is that woman?” 

  
“Which one?” Sarisha quipped. “There are quite a few of them.” 

“Bulma,” he snarled. “Where is Bulma?” 

Sarisha opened her eyes, glancing up at the thunderous face through tinted glass. 

“She’s at a conference.” 

  
“A what?” 

  
“It’s an Earth thing." 

Even as she spoke the words she wondered if it was true. Did people in space have conferences? 

“Hmph. Where is that old man?” 

  
“He’s with her.” 

  
“What?” he snarled. “That is unacceptable. That blasted machine is malfunctioning.” 

  
Sarisha shrugged. 

“Don’t know what to tell you,” she said. “Tough luck.” 

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed. Sarisha ignored him and let her eyes slip shut again. Still, his shadow continued to loom over her. 

“Do you mind?” she asked. “You’re blocking the sun.” 

“Why are you here?” 

  
“You already asked me that.” 

“I am not in the mood for games, woman.” 

“Could have fooled me,” she muttered. 

She could only imagine he was wearing an impressive scowl. She sighed and sat up, recognizing that her moment of relaxation was over. She pulled off her sunglasses and stood up, stretching her hands high above her head. She felt a satisfying crack in her back and she hummed. She glanced over to see Vegeta watching her. 

He wore only a pair of spandex shorts, leaving his broad, muscular chest bare. She stared at him, startled by the number of scars that were etched into his skin.

_ ‘There are so many.’  _

He had so many more than Goku did, like marks from his dark history. 

“Why are you staring, woman?” 

  
Her eyes snapped to meet his and there was something in his gaze that had her face warming. Vegeta smirked at her. 

“Oh,” he said. “Perhaps Kakarot has left you wondering what a real Saiyan is like.” 

His words shocked her. She hadn’t expected them from him and she felt a flash of anger and then embarrassment at being caught off guard. She quickly sought her towel, wrapping it around her waist quickly.

“You wish,” she snapped. “Goku makes me more than happy.” 

  
He grunted and crossed his arms. 

“Then why aren't you with him?” he taunted. 

“I’m here for you, you asshole.” 

A dark brow rose and Sarisha’s face flamed. 

  
“I meant,” she snapped. “That I’m here to make sure  _ you  _ don’t throw a royal tantrum and destroy anything.” 

Vegeta snorted.

“As if you could do anything,” he retorted. 

  
“I can fix the machine.” 

  
Vegeta frowned at her. Sarisha wasn't surprised. The man hadn't had any conversation with her outside of threats to know she had the capabilities. 

And for the fact that he was being a jerk, she decided she wouldn't make it easy for him. 

“But I’m busy, so you’ll have to wait.” 

  
“You were literally just lying here doing nothing.” 

  
“Yes, and it was very relaxing.” 

  
Vegeta stepped forward, his brows furrowing. 

  
“Fix the machine, now.” 

“Yeah, see, no one bosses me around,” she said. “So, I’ll do it when I’m ready.” 

She felt his energy flare, like a spark of his anger. Sarisha crossed her arms.

“You really need to learn how to relax,” she said. 

He growled at her. Then, to her great shock, he reached forward and threw her over his shoulder. 

“Hey!” she cried. “Put me down!” 

He ignored her and carried her out. She slammed a hard fist into his back and while his step faltered, he didn’t stop. 

“Do it again and I’ll throw you.” 

  
The threat that he would make it hurt was clear. Sarisha knew it would likely cause damage and then she’d be falling short on her end of the deal. 

“You’re such a fucking asshole!” 

She didn’t struggle as he carried her to the gravity chamber, a walk that luckily wasn’t that far. He tossed her down to the ground and she glared up at him as he towered over her. 

“Get to work, woman."

Sarisha glanced around the space, taking in the busted training bots that littered the ground. In the center there was a familiar-looking console, though smoke seemed to be leaking from the lower panel. She walked over and bent down, noting that there was a toolbox already sitting next to it. Dr. Brief had a habit of creating tools that were durable enough to withstand experiments as he’d sometimes forget to put them away when he was done working. 

Sarisha opened the panel and waved away the plume of smoke that rose up.    
  


“You really did a number on this, huh?” she mused to herself. 

She began to rummage around, carefully pulling out some burnt and warped pieces. She worked for a few minutes in silence and then stopped, glancing over her shoulder. Vegeta stood back, his arms crossed as he watched her. She blinked at him. 

“Uh….you don’t have to watch me.” 

He said nothing. 

“Ok...suit yourself.” 

It was unnerving having an audience. Aside from Gohan, no one else had seemed to stay interested long enough whenever she was working on a project. Goku would have grown bored in the first few minutes and wandered off to find something to entertain himself. She wasn’t sure if Vegeta’s scrutiny was to ensure that she wouldn’t leave her task before it was done.

Sarisha got lost in her work, muttering to herself pieces she would have to replace and quickly connecting components that were ready.

“Ok,” she declared. “I’m going to rebuild some pieces and then it should be good to go.” 

“How long will that take?” 

“Hmm. Maybe a few hours?” 

His scowl deepened. Sarisha sighed.

“Seriously, just eat an ice cream sundae or something.” 

It was a joke at her home, whenever someone was impatient about something. The idea was that you were so busy enjoying it that you’d forget why you were impatient in the first place. She didn’t normally like sweets but an ice cream sundae was her one exception. 

“A what?” 

Sarisha gasped in horror at the realization that of course, he wouldn’t know what it was. 

“Oh my gosh, you’ve got to try one!” 

“I have no time for…” 

“Try the sundae and I’ll fix the gravity chamber, no complaint.” 

They stared each other down and then Vegeta grunted. 

“Fine.” 

____________________________

Vegeta eyed the bowl Sarisha placed in front of him with a look of suspicion. It looked to be some sort of different colored concoction that was slowly melting. 

“You’re in luck because Bulma has all the best flavors. Now, the most important question, Vegeta. Chocolate? Strawberry? Or, do you want to live on the edge and try butterscotch?”

He stared at her blankly. 

“Chocolate it is then,” Sarisha said.

She poured a healthy amount of syrup over the bowl. It was a large size, though it was one that Goku could plow through in minutes, so she hoped it’d be enough for a fellow Saiyan.

“I won’t bother with sprinkles, but a bit of fruit will really help round out the flavor.”

“What’s the point of this?” 

“To try something new?” she offered. “And have fun?” 

He grunted. 

_ ‘Tough crowd.’  _

“And the piece de resistance. Whipped cream from scratch!” 

She dropped a large dollop of something white and fluffy on top of everything. Smiling brightly she handed him a spoon. Vegeta took it and stared at the bowl before glancing at her. 

“Once this is done, you  _ will  _ keep your end of the deal.” 

“Of course!” 

“Hn.” 

She watched closely as he scooped a spoonful, managing to get a dollop of strawberry ice cream, chocolate syrup, and whipped cream all in one scoop. His nostrils flared as he sniffed it and then slipped it into his mouth. Sarisha waited expectantly, her eyes searching his face for hints of a reaction. 

“Well?” 

Vegeta was silent for a moment. Then, he scooped another spoonful into his mouth. Then another. Sarisha smiled, feeling a wave of triumph. 

_ ‘Sarisha - one. Vegeta - zero.’ _


	33. Androids Saga - Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

On the sixth day, Sarisha figured she might as well have stayed at home. At least she wouldn’t have to deal with the constant barrage of insults. 

“Woman!” 

She pressed a finger to the bridge of her nose and sighed. She had tried hiding away this time, not wanting to handle whatever Vegeta’s new demands were. 

“Woman,” he snarled. “I will not call you again!” 

“Please don’t,” she muttered. 

She had been working in one of the upper labs, parsing through some data that she had transferred over from her own computers. She and Bulma shared their research from time to time, either for analysis or feedback.

Vegeta’s energy signature flared as if he was charging an attack. She recognized it was a bluff, but she couldn’t risk it.  She stepped out into the hallway and then leaned over the banister on the second floor to look down. She found him glaring up at her, his arms crossed in the familiar pose of impatience. 

“About time,” he snapped.

“What do you want, Vegeta?” 

“I require a training partner. You were adequate yesterday and will do.” 

Once she had fixed the gravity chamber, he had witnessed her ability to adjust to the gravity with surprise. Then, he immediately demanded she spar with him. He had dragged her in by insults, finally pushing her over the edge until she fell into it out of anger rather than an actual desire to spar. 

She propped her head on one hand as she gazed down at him. 

“I’m busy.” 

“Get your ass down here.” 

Her eyes narrowed. 

“I don’t even let Goku speak to me like that,” she snapped. 

“Then Kakarot doesn’t know how to handle you properly.” 

Sarisha let herself take a deep breath. She wasn’t going to fall for it this time. 

“Go play with one of your training bots,” she said. 

He stared at her for a moment and then he lifted his hand. Her eyes widened as his hand began to glow.

“You wouldn’t!” 

He smirked darkly as the orb of energy grew larger. Sarisha let out a hiss of frustration. 

“Fine! Fine!” 

She leapt over the banister to land next to him. As he dropped his hand she huffed at him in frustration. 

“And here I gave you the wonders of an ice cream sundae,” she said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

______________________

Sarisha would never admit it to him, but sparring with Vegeta was quite a fascinating experience. She had watched him fight against Frieza on Namek, but he had been fighting outside of his class, as it were.  But when the playing field was level, he had his own fighting style that she assessed as a martial artist herself. 

He was more brutal in a way, not riding that line of control that Goku had whenever he sparred with her. There were no pulled punches or halted movements. Sarisha found herself happy that she could just keep up. If she couldn’t, she would be more worried that he was trying to kill her. 

A spin kick sent him flying away from her, but he recovered in a roll before blasting a large ball of energy at her. She deflected it away from her as she ran forward, and they met in a clash of kicks and punches. One connected and hurt so badly that her jaw ached. She stumbled back but didn’t fall, spitting out the blood that pooled in her mouth. She didn’t pause, seeing an opening, and slammed her elbow into his sternum. He hissed but grabbed her arm and wrenched it, dragging her forward. 

Sarisha released a wave of energy to knock him free, not giving him the chance to potentially break her arm. He flew back a few paces, but caught himself, kneeling. Sarisha shook out her arm and winced. It was already feeling sore. 

_ 'Sarisha - one. Vegeta - one.' _

Vegeta smirked and she growled and leaped towards him.  She tried a move that she had used often on Goku but had stopped because he knew how to spot it. 

She ran forward as if she was going for a frontal attack, but at the last second, she phased behind and threw out a kick that had him flying forwards. She followed it up quickly and caught him with her legs around his neck, twisted him, slamming him hard into the ground. She twisted her body at the last moment and then readjusted until she straddled his back.

“Ha!” she declared. “I win!” 

Vegeta growled beneath her and she pressed her hands on his shoulders pushing him back down. 

“Uh uh,” she said. “Can’t get up until you say I win!” 

“No,” he growled. 

“Don’t be a sore loser, Vegeta. Just say it and I’ll let you up.” 

“I said no!” 

She felt his energy flare, building in a wave that she could feel along her skin. She flipped off of him before he could throw her away, ending in a kneeled position. Vegeta rose to his feet and glared at her darkly, breathing heavily. She saw something in his eyes, something that she couldn't make sense of. 

She had been playing by rules that worked for her and Goku. From a place of good-natured competition. But there was something in Vegeta’s gaze that made her realize he didn’t feel the same way.

“Vegeta,” she said. “I’m…” 

“Whoa! You guys were really going at it!”

Sarisha yelped at the sudden sound of her husband’s voice, flailing as she lost balance. She fell to her side and looked up to see Goku smiling down at her. 

“Goku?” 

“Yo!” 

“What the hell are you doing here, Kakarot?” 

Sarisha glanced at Vegeta and his face had changed, the familiar scowl already forming as he glared at Goku.

“I sensed you guy’s energy and I got curious.” 

Vegeta crossed his arms, smirking slightly. 

“Worried that I’m having fun with your mate?” Vegeta asked.

“Vegeta!” Sarisha squeaked, appalled. 

“My mate?” Goku asked. “She’s my wife.” 

Vegeta tisked. 

“Fool. You know nothing about your own people.” 

Vegeta glanced at her, an unreadable look sliding across his face. 

“I don’t have time to waste with you two,” he snapped. “Get out.” 

Sarisha pushed herself up and grabbed Goku’s arm. She felt odd suddenly and she wasn’t sure why. 

____________________

“So, when are you coming back home?” 

Sarisha pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the ground. She was sweaty and sore and nothing like a good shower would make her feel better. 

“Oh, what, you actually miss me?” 

  
Goku pouted. He watched as she slipped off her bra, his eyes filled with interest. 

“Don’t be like that,” he said. “Of course I miss you!” 

She wiggled out of her shorts and underwear and smiled at him coyly. 

“Oh? Want to take a shower with me?” 

Goku began tugging his shirt off eagerly and she laughed. It was a large shower, the panels, and door attached to a stone wall. She stepped under the hot spray, sighing in relief as it hit her aching muscles. She began washing, rubbing the sudsy sponge across her body. She felt Goku step in behind her and hummed when he rubbed his hands down her back. His fingers trailed across her skin as she finished washing. He rubbed himself against her, his erection slipping through the wet cheeks of her ass. She sighed as he began pressing kisses along the back of her neck, his hands seeking along her skin. His hands shaped around her breasts and she moaned as he tweaked the nipples, tugging on the stiff peaks. His body was hot and solid behind her and she could feel the desire pool between her thighs. 

She glanced at him over her shoulder, blinking through the water in her lashes. He met her gaze, his eyes dark with hunger, that eager smile on his lips. 

“Did you really miss me?” she asked. 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Prove it.” 

He grabbed her hips and she hissed as he eased himself inside until he bottomed out inside her. She planted herself, bracing her hands on the wall as he began fucking her slowly. Sarisha closed her eyes to the slow-building pleasure, feeling every ridge on his dick as he slid inside her. One hand curved on her stomach as he pressed forward, his hips rolling lazily. He was bumping that spot inside of her and her walls spasmed around him as moans fell from her lips. 

“Sari,” he groaned. 

“Yes,” she moaned. “Oh, Goku.” 

Her breath came out heavily as his strokes became faster, a hint of urgency as their pleasures built. He leaned over her, one hand bracing against the wall above her head. His hips were snapping quickly now, the sound of wet flesh slapping echoing in the bathroom.    
  


“Oh! Oh!” 

His lips traced the curve of her shoulder as he pumped faster, his fingers tightening their grip on her. Her walls were fluttering around him, the pleasure coiling to the max inside of her. 

“Come on,” Goku growled against her skin. “Come on!” 

She whimpered as her pleasure exploded inside of her, like soft tendrils spreading beneath her skin. Goku’s teeth sunk into her and she felt him swell inside her, her walls clenching as she milked his release. Her head fell back, eyes closed as the sensations swept through her like the water that cascaded around them. He pumped his hips shallowly, still chasing the electric sensation of pleasure. Sarisha slipped a hand to cover his own and smiled. 

“Mm,” she sighed. “You really did miss me.” 

Goku licked the bite wound on her neck and chuckled. 

_________________

They had dried off and taken their activities to the large bed in Sarisha's room. Sarisha sprawled lazily against the sheets on her stomach, her head propped on the pillow, as she swung her legs. The air conditioning felt good on her back, her body still cooling down from their pleasurable activities. Goku sat up in a cross-legged position, the sheets pooled in his lap, and her eyes were able to greedily take in the wonderful view. It didn't matter how many times Sarisha saw her husband naked, each time was a treat in and of itself. He seemed to be just as satisfied with regarding her as he played with her hair lazily, letting the soft strands spill through his fingers. 

“How’s Gohan doing?” she asked. 

“He’s fine.” 

“Is he doing his homework?” 

“Y-yes?” 

“Are you asking a question or affirming?” 

“Yes!” 

Sarisha huffed out a laugh. She wasn’t surprised. Sticking to a schedule was not Goku’s forte. She’d just make sure Gohan caught up when she got home. Maybe he could help her with one of her projects. He always enjoyed that more which made her happy. He learned by doing, just like his parents. One day, maybe he would be making inventions of his own. 

“Say,” Goku said. “I was wondering.”

“Hmm?” 

“What’s going on between you and Vegeta?” 

Sarisha yawned and stretched. She closed her eyes as she relaxed onto her pillow. 

“Oh, he’s just being his typical asshole self,” she said. “It’s nothing.” 

“You guys sparred the other day too.” 

“Yeah.” 

There was a pause of silence. 

“I don’t think I like that.” 

Sarisha blinked her eyes open in surprise. Goku was staring down at her hair, still sliding the strands of her hair through his fingers absently. 

“You don't?" 

“No.” 

He lifted his gaze to meet her. She saw the dark look that she was starting to recognize sliding across his face. A look that she was starting to theorize was a result of his Saiyan side; a side that was coming more and more to the front as time went on. 

“Why?” she asked softly. 

He shrugged one shoulder. 

“I’m not sure,” he said. “I saw you guys fighting and….I don’t know.” 

“Goku...are you….are you jealous?” 

Sarisha couldn’t recall one time when Goku had ever shown an inkling of jealousy in their entire relationship. He barely paid attention to such things and she hadn’t even been sure if he was capable of it. 

But now, as he looked at her, she wasn’t entirely sure. 

“I...I’m not sure what that feels like,” he admitted. “Is that what this feeling is?” 

“Is this the same one you got from before?” she asked. 

Goku cocked his head, his brows furrowing as he thought.

“Hmm. A bit, I think,” he said. “Kind of makes me want to fight Vegeta.” 

“Are you sure that’s just not his personality?” 

He smiled, the dark look easing and Sarisha felt she could breathe easy. 

“Heh. Nah, that doesn’t bother me.” 

  
“You should give me some tips. He’s driving me crazy.” 

“Why not come home then?” 

“I promised Bulma I’d keep an eye on him until she gets back.” 

“Do you like sparring with him?” 

Sarisha cocked her head, her chin pressing against the pillow.

“Goku, hon, you know I love you, right?”    
  


“Yeah, I know. But do you?” 

“Hmm. Well, it’s certainly helping me train, I guess. It’s nothing like sparring with you.” 

Goku took a deep breath then let it out. 

“Ok.” 

Sarisha smiled and he inclined his head. 

“What?” 

“It’s just….you’re kind of sexy when you’re like this.” 

“Sexy?” 

“Uh huh,” she said. “Looking all scowly like that.” 

“Like Vegeta?” 

  
Sarisha groaned and dropped her face into her pillow. But Goku laughed softly. 

“It’s ok, Sari,” he said. “Besides, Vegeta will be…” 

He stopped abruptly and she lifted her face. Goku was purposely avoiding her gaze.

“Vegeta will be what?” she asked. 

Goku scratched the back of his neck and looked everywhere but at her. He was hiding something. 

“Goku, what are you hiding?” she demanded.

“N-nothing.” 

She sat up, letting the sheet fall away. His gaze snapped to her figure and she smirked, a tactic forming. 

“Goku,” she cooed, running a hand up his arm. “What are you hiding?” 

Goku swallowed, struggling to look away. It was so hard when she was looking at him like that. 

“I promised!” he cried. 

“Promised who?” 

Goku shook his head and Sarisha leaned forward, tracing her tongue across the shell of his ear. He shuddered. 

“I’m your wife,” she said. “You can tell me.” 

Her hand slid down his stomach and she felt the muscles contract. His adam’s apple bobbed as he took in a breath. 

“Well...you have to promise not to tell anyone.” 

“Of course, I promise.” 

“Really?” 

She reached out her pinky finger to him. He smiled in relief and then linked them. 

“Ok. So, you know the young guy from the future?” 

“Yeah?” 

  
“Well, his name is Trunks and ….and he’s Vegeta and Bulma’s son.” 

“What?!” Sarisha squealed. “Bulma and Vegeta?!” 

“Sari,” he hissed urgently. “Not so loud!” 

She fell back onto the bed, squealing with laughter. 

“She hates him!” Sarisha cried. “She complains about him all the time! And he's so...this is hilarious!” 

Goku watched his wife in her laughter, smiling to himself. 

“They’re both firecrackers, yeah. But that’s what he said.” 

Sarisha held her stomach as she took gulps of air. 

“Oh man,” she gasped, recovering. “Oh, Nalani will freak when….” 

  
“Sari!” 

  
“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything,” Sarisha said.

Then she sat back up and swatted his chest. 

“Ow!” 

  
“That’s for keeping secrets from your wife!” 

He rubbed at the sting, pouting. 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” 

“You better be.” 

  
He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes and flopped back down. The motion made her breasts bounce, and she giggled at the hungry look in his eyes.

"You're insatiable, you know that?" she teased.

"But you smell so good!" 

Smiling, she opened her arms and he rolled onto her capturing her lips in a kiss. They fell together in a wave of pleasure and passionate cries, sharing their feelings like they always did, through their physical actions instead of words. 


	34. Androids Saga - Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

“Sarisha! It’s good to hear from you. I hope everything is going well?” 

“Yeah, house sitting isn’t that hard. It’s been pretty great in fact. Well, aside from missing my family and the brooding roommate.”    
  


“Oh, do you mean Vegeta?” 

“Yeah. It’s actually why I wanted to call you.” 

“Did something happen? Are you alright?” 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. I mean, he hasn’t tried to kill me or anything. At least not intentionally.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“Sorry, sarcasm probably isn’t best for the situation. What I mean is, I started sparring with him.” 

“Have you now?” Zahra asked, sound surprised. 

“He kind of goads me into it, to be honest.” 

“I see.” 

For a moment, Sarisha considered telling Zahra about her conversation with Goku, then decided against it. Goku had left in high spirits and she didn’t get the sense that he was truly bothered by the whole thing. It’s not like he had told her not to spar with Vegeta; he just said he didn’t like it. There was a small part of her that marveled at the idea of Goku being jealous. It was so rare and she had to admit, there was a part of her that liked the possessiveness, even if it was out of character for him. 

  
“Anyway, spending time here has got me thinking. I mean, I was totally against the idea of Bulma letting Vegeta stay here, considering his past as a sadistic murderer…” 

  
“Valid concerns.” 

“Right? But you know how Bulma is. When she’s made up her mind, there’s no changing it.” 

  
“That is true.” 

“But Vegeta is well; I mean he’s an asshole, to be sure, but I haven’t got the sense that he’s going to try and conquer the world or anything.” 

  
“That’s a good thing, right?” 

  
“Oh yeah, I’m not complaining about that. But I mean, he’s still a bad guy, right? He would have killed everyone if he had the chance a few years ago. And when we were on Namek, he only helped because he was trying to save his own ass.” 

“Ok.” 

“What I’m saying is, Vegeta is only behaving because he can’t do anything. Goku would take him on and with him able to go Super Saiyan, Vegeta would definitely lose." 

Zahra took a moment before she spoke again.

“It sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself of something, Sarisha.” 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is I shouldn’t feel sorry for him, right?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Ok. So, when we were on Namek, Frieza killed him. I mean he brutalized him before he did it and it was kind of hard to watch. But then Goku came and before he died, he told him what Frieza did to him and that Frieza made him into the person he was today. The type of person who is cruel because they have to survive. He begged Goku to avenge his people and to kill Freiza so he wouldn’t do it to anyone else.” 

“Ah. If I am understanding, this Frieza’s cruelty was so much so that he humbled himself to ask Goku for help?” 

“Yeah, pretty much.” 

“And knowing this, you feel sympathy for him.” 

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

  
Zahra hummed.

  
“You seem unsure about that, Sarisha.” 

  
“Like I said, he was a bad guy. I mean, are we just supposed to forget that? Hell, I don’t think  _ he  _ wants us to forget it. Goku’s not worried about it, but that’s Goku for you.” 

“Yes, well, he does have a habit of turning enemies into friends.” 

  
“Huh. Yeah, you’re right.” 

“What brought this on Sarisha?” 

Sarisha thought of the look on Vegeta’s face when they had sparred. She remembered that dark look when she had pinned him and teased him. She thought of all those scars and the stories that must come with them. She thought of how he seemed to have genuine confusion when it came to the idea of having fun for fun’s sake. There was rage and cruelty, yes, but there was also so much pain too. 

“Just observations,” Sarisha said. “I don’t know. I don’t necessarily like him, but I don’t hate him either? I don’t even know why I’m thinking about all this.” 

She had also seen the look in his eyes at the pool and after their sparring match. Why was she thinking about all of this? 

“There’s nothing wrong with feeling compassion for someone.” 

  
“Even someone who would have conquered our planet without a second thought?” 

Zahra hummed.

“Sometimes, we have to give people room to redeem themselves. That doesn’t mean we can’t be cautious or have to forget what was done, but true change comes to us a step at a time.” 

“Yeah, I guess so. Thanks, Zahra.” 

“Of course! Oh, before you go, I was wondering, are you still having trouble training with Gohan?” 

  
“Ah... I’ve been paired up with Goku most of the time. I’m pretty sure they’re taking the advantage of me not being there though to change things up.” 

  
“Well, I was thinking perhaps you could bring him to Master’s compound and show him a bit of what you did when you were younger.” 

  
“No offense, but I think at this point Gohan’s a little past that, right?” 

“Perhaps. But there are still lessons that can be gleaned from going back to the basics once in a while. And it may be a way for you to learn to give him the room he needs to grow as a martial artist. It’s just a suggestion, of course.” 

  
“Hmm. Yeah, I’ll think about it. Thanks, Zahra.” 

__________________________

Oddly enough, Sarisha did hear from Vegeta the next day or the next. It was the uninterrupted silence that had her noticing. She enjoyed the silence, but there was a part of her that wanted to make sure the stubborn man was ok. 

She wandered to the gravity room and looked at the control screen outside the door to see what was going on inside. The screen read that the room was operating at three hundred times gravity and that Vegeta was using one of the training simulations she had programmed for him. She swiped through the screens and read the time log. 

“Seriously? Twenty hours?” 

Even Goku would have taken a break by now. Sarisha tapped a few keys, bypassing the security. 

“Entrance granted.” 

She entered, feeling the immediate weight of the gravity hit her, and with a deep breath, let her body adjust. It was a really nifty technique; she was able to use her energy to adapt herself to her environment. She hadn’t reached a limit on this ability yet. 

Vegeta barely paused in his movement, only sparing her a brief annoyed glance as he hurled a ki blast at one of the bots that flew by. 

“Leave me, woman,” he snapped. “I didn’t summon you.” 

Sarisha absently wondered if she’d ever get him to call her by name. 

“You’ve been going at this for twenty hours,” she said. “You should take a break.” 

She deflected a random blast that strayed towards her. Vegeta flew past as he slammed a fist into one of the flying bots. 

“Stubborn Saiyans,” she muttered to herself. 

Sarisha let herself float and crossed her legs, her hands around her ankles as he kept training. He was going hard, his body straining against the weight, though she could tell he was moving faster than last time. Sweat sheared skin over bulging muscles, he was a warrior, determined to reach the next level. 

_ ‘I’ll give him this, he is very dedicated.’  _

Whether it was a Saiyan trait or not, she still couldn’t be sure. Wearing nothing but those spandex shorts, all his scars were one display. Saiyans get stronger with every battle and from the jagged lines on Vegeta’s body, it was clear he had many. It was no wonder he had been so powerful when he had come to Earth. 

_ ‘He said Frieza took him when he was just a boy. How many battles had he fought? How many had been for his own survival? How many had been for the joy of battle?’  _

“What the hell do you want, woman?” 

Sarisha blinked, drawn out of her thoughts as Vegeta snapped at her.

“I told you,” she said. “You need a break.” 

“Why do you care?” 

“I mean, if you die, Bulma is never going to let me house sit again. I’m pretty sure letting the alien houseguest die from exhaustion is on the list of things not to do.”

He just grunted. The response surprised her. There was no insult or gruff rebuff. He tossed the remaining bot to the ground and turned to her with a scowl. 

“Fix these,” he said. “They barely lasted longer than last time.” 

“That didn’t sound like a request.” 

  
“It wasn’t.” 

Yeah, that was about right. 

“I know we’ve had this conversation, but I guess I have to remind you that I’m not actually your servant.” 

Vegeta just gave her a look. Sarisha sighed. 

_ ‘Bulma is going to have an uphill battle with this one.’  _

The thought had her smiling. 

“What are you smiling about?” 

She almost laughed at the suspicion in his tone. She had a promise to keep and she wasn’t going to be the one who put Trunks coming into existence in jeopardy. 

“Nothing. So, I’ll do this favor for you if you do one for me.” 

“I’m getting tired of these favors of yours, woman,” he said. 

“Hey, you enjoyed that sundae, didn’t you? And technically that wasn’t a favor. It was more of an agreement for you to expand your cultural horizons.” 

“Whatever. What do you want?” 

“Well, you mentioned something about Goku not knowing anything about his own people and maybe you could tell us...well, me I guess, some things about the Saiyans. I mean, I know the basics, like the ability to transform, and your battle acumen is likely derived from both your psychological and physiological nature, but there are some things I….” 

She trailed off, noting the dark look he was giving her. She raised up her hands defensively.

“I’m not trying to study you in a weird type of way or anything,” she said quickly. “I just...I figure it’ll be important because…” 

“Why would I care about telling you or that fool anything?” 

Sarisha frowned her annoyance spiking as his dismissiveness.

“Vegeta, you’re the one who says over and over how you two are the last full-blooded Saiyans left. I mean, don’t you think you kind of have a responsibility to teach him about his own heritage?” 

“No.” 

_ ‘Why is the only Saiyan that could tell me anything have to be such an egotistical asshole?!’  _

Vegeta studied her a moment before smirking. 

“You will be my sparring partner, available when I require you, and I will tell you about my people.” 

“What? No, the deal was I’d fix your robots.” 

“You will do that anyway,” he said. “This is the deal.” 

“I object to the whole ‘when I require you’ clause.” 

“Take it or leave it, woman.” 

Sarisha’s fingers dug into her ankles. 

It was tempting. On the surface, it felt like a win-win. She’d likely get stronger and she’d get information on the Saiyans, something she was eager to gain. 

But it was clearly a trap. Sarisha doubted Vegeta’s capability for being considerate, especially when it came to her personal life. She could see him demanding this of her even when she returned home. 

“Is this you acknowledging that I’m not a weakling?” she asked, trying to stall. 

“Just enough to make it worthwhile.” 

She bristled at the tone and lifted her chin. 

“Why not train with Goku then? Obviously, he’d be a challenge to you.” 

  
She almost laughed at the disgruntled disgust on his face. He was slowly becoming predictable to her; at least in his reactions to Goku. 

“If you’re going to annoy me with your incessant questions, I  _ will  _ get something out of it.” 

Sarisha huffed and crossed her arms. It was her fault for showing her eagerness. Vegeta knew how much she wanted to learn more about the Saiyans and he was the only one who could give her answers. 

“If you can bug me whenever you want, then the same goes for me. And you have to answer every question.”

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed and she lifted her chin. 

“That’s my condition. Take it or leave it.” 

This time, Vegeta was the one to cross his arms, the movement causing them to flex slightly. 

  
“Fine.” 

_ ‘I already know I’m going to regret this.’  _

_______________________________

On the last day, Sarisha found that her foreboding feeling had been accurate. 

“Are you actually trying to kill me or do you just not know what rest days are?” 

The Saiyan didn’t look amused as he stood behind her, his arms crossed as he stood in his familiar pose. 

“What nonsense are you talking about now?”    
  


Sarisha leaned back in her chair and mimicked him, crossing her arms.

  
“You have bugged me almost every day and we have trained for hours.” 

“What?” he asked, smirking. “Can’t keep up?” 

“Oh, please.” 

Sarisha waved a hand. 

“I really think this an unfair deal, is what I’m saying,” she said. 

  
“I’ve answered every damned question you ask me.”    
  
“A few words don’t constitute a comprehensive answer!” 

“You’re fault for being a bad negotiator. Now, let’s go. I don’t have all day.” 

“Ok, how about instead of training…” 

Vegeta growled in annoyance.

“...I make you something tasty to eat.” 

He blinked at her, clearly thrown. Sarisha pushed down the urge to wince. There she went again, using a tactic that would have worked on Goku. 

“What I mean is, I’m sure training would be more effective if you just took a day to relax. I’ll even cook you something you haven’t had yet.” 

“You can’t be serious.” 

“I am actually. And considering I’ve gotten the short end of this deal, I think you kind of owe me at this point.” 

“You Earth women,” he muttered, "make no sense.” 

“I’m not an Earthling.” 

“Hn.” 

She had already bugged him about it before when she had remembered that he had traveled to different planets. She had asked him if he had ever come across anyone who’s abilities were like her. It had been a long shot and he hadn’t given her anything. Given that Frieza had been some self-proclaimed emperor in the other parts of the galaxy, she wondered again if her home planet had been conquered. But how would anyone know? 

She didn’t even know what her people were called. 

“Anyway, so food then?” 

“No.” 

“Oh come on…” 

“We are training. Now.”    
  


Vegeta turned on his heel and left. Sarisha blinked and realized that he expected her to follow. It annoyed her that she did. 

_____________________________

Their sparring never had any real indication when it was over. Even when she declared she was done, Vegeta would ignore her and keep attacking. It was aggravating, more in the sense that it would prove him right when she found the strength to parry his attacks and continue. Goku did the same but at least he was nice about it. 

Sarisha slammed into Vegeta, putting all her force into knocking off balance and they toppled over, with her body sprawled on top of him. His skin was hot and sweaty beneath her, but she managed a tired grin of triumph. 

“I win!” 

_ "Sarisha - ten. Vegeta- twelve.'  _

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed and he shoved her off him. She rolled onto her back and he pushed himself up into a sitting position. 

“Cheap tricks aren’t befitting a warrior.” 

“Not cheap, just strategy,” she said. “Though I barely got you that time.” 

Her smile faltered when he simply continued sitting there, staring at her. Normally, he would growl at her and demand she leave so he could get to his ‘real’ training. But now, he simply watched her, his face unreadable. Yet, it wasn’t the first time she had seen the look in his eyes. 

“What?” she demanded. “What did I do to piss you off now?” 

“What are you?” 

She blinked and pushed herself up and crossed her legs beneath her. 

“I told you I don’t know.” 

“Why are you strong?” 

She shrugged. 

“I don’t know. I assume my people are capable of battle power, but I have no idea if I can transform or anything like you guys. As far as I know, I’m the strongest woman on this planet, I'm pretty sure. Though,  hope I’ll find my planet one day.” 

  
“What and leave this great place?” 

“You know, the sarcasm isn’t necessary. You may talk about shit, but I bet you don’t have a lot of options, do you?” 

He gave her a dark look but said nothing. Sarisha sighed, that small bubble of compassion in her stomach. 

“Sorry.” 

“I don’t need your pity.” 

“I’m not offering any,” she said. “I’m well aware you can take care of yourself. But, maybe you should remember that there’s more to life than training.” 

“Hn.” 

“I’m serious, there are tons of things you could do with your life, besides conquering planets I mean…” 

“Why do you care?” he snapped. 

“Just...you know, expand your horizons a bit. I mean, like Bulma is letting you stay here. I’m sure she’d show you around a few places here if...” 

“What?”

Ok, so maybe trying to drop hints was a bad idea. Knowing her luck, she’d say the wrong thing and Vegeta would purposely avoid the blue-haired woman. Then Trunks would never be born and she’d have to face Goku and have to tell him it was her fault and she’d never live it down…

“Nothing. Forget I said anything.” 

Vegeta gave her a look that she would describe as exasperated and rose to his feet. He crossed his arms as he looked down at her. 

“You will cook for me.” 

She blinked up at him in surprise. 

“I...you...I am not your servant!” 

“You offered.” 

“For that one time! Hours ago!” 

“I’m hungry now.” 

Sarisha tapped her fingers against her knees. 

“Not unless you say please.” 

They stared each other down and then there was a twitch in his cheek.

“Please.” 

Sarisha swallowed down her laughter of triumph, knowing that it would likely start a fight. Instead, she stood up and smiled.

  
“Ok,” she said. “Some grub is coming right up. See what manners get you?” 

“Hn.” 

___________________________

Sarisha was growing accustomed to working under intense scrutiny, as Vegeta seemed to be ever-present whenever he wanted something. She worked in one of the smaller kitchens on the compound, picking selections from what always seemed to be a fully stocked kitchen and pantry no matter which one she used. In a matter of minutes, seasoned meat was sizzling in a pan, rice was cooking and she was stir-frying an assortment of in-season vegetables. 

“It’s a bit of comfort food,” she said. “Kind of an all in one bowl that’s savory but not too heavy on the stomach.” 

  
Her audience said nothing and continued leaning against the wall, his arms crossed as he watched her. 

“I can make soup too,” she added. “Are you a soup person?” 

He just scowled at her. 

“Yeah, you’re a soup person. Oh! And some dumplings!” 

She really didn’t have a chance to cook for anyone except her family. Most of the social gatherings she attended were either held at Nalani’s or Bulma’s place and those were always catered. It was silly but she was starting to miss domestic life, at least in this sense. 

When she placed the finished dishes on the table, she didn’t let it get to her that Vegeta didn’t even look impressed. At this point, she began to understand that food was her opening; no Saiyan could turn down good food. Grilled meat flavored in her special sauce, a light brothy soup made with vegetable stock, an assortment of rice dishes, and a plate of her steamed meat dumplings made up the meal. 

She felt a smug sense of satisfaction when he began to dig in, eating with a familiar type of vigor. He could give her the silent treatment all he wanted, but his enthusiasm while eating was all the evidence she needed. 

“You know,” she said, watching him, “a thank you every once in a while would be nice.” 

He ignored her as he bit into one of the soft meat dumplings. She propped her head in her hand and sighed.

“I’m just saying, the gruff attitude is only going to get you so far. Women like a bit of softness every once in a while.” 

  
Vegeta swallowed down his mouthful and paused to look at her. Sarisha met his gaze before she realized how her words must have sounded.

“Not me!” she cried. “I just meant, you know, in general.” 

There was a flicker of something on his face, something close to what she guessed was amusement before he returned to his meal. It was embarrassing and she decided then that she would stop trying to help a situation that likely would happen without her interference anyway. At least she knew she’d be a terrible wing woman or whatever. But, it did have her wondering.

“Say, a few days ago, you called me Goku’s mate. Is that different from marriage?” 

“Marriage?” 

  
“It’s an Earth ritual where people exchange vows and promise to be faithful to each other. It changes depending on the culture as well as the type of festivities to celebrate the couple and union of families.” 

“Hn.” 

“Do Saiyans have marriage?” 

He didn’t answer for a moment and Sarisha was ready to remind him that they had a deal. But after swallowing down a mouthful of rice, he spoke. 

“Saiyans will find a mate who is worthy to bond with.” 

  
“Bond?” 

“Saiyans establish a link with their chosen mate.” 

  
“Like marriage?” 

Vegeta snorted in disgust.

“It is more than some silly words and ceremony. It is a true union, said to have its own benefits of connection stronger than anything else. The bond will not be broken unless one of them dies and even then the remaining mate will feel that pain.”

Sarisha was fascinated. This tidbit was more than she ever expected to uncover and she leaned forward eagerly. 

“So, how do you do the bond thing?” 

Vegeta downed his soup and then placed the empty bowl on the table. He gave her a hard look and she shook her head.

“Uh uh. You can’t close up now!” she cried. “I mean, do Goku and I have this bond?” 

“If you have to ask then you don’t.” 

“Ok, well what does it mean if a Saiyan is unbonded?" 

“A Saiyan who has not bonded with their mate can be challenged by another for them.” 

Sarisha blinked. 

“Well, that seems unfair. What if the potential mate doesn’t want either of them?” 

“Then the mating will not happen.” 

“Oh. I thought someone would get forced into it or something.” 

A flicker of anger flashed across his face.

“Only a fool would force such a bond on someone,” he snapped. “Consent must be mutual or the bond will fail.” 

“Oh,” she said. “Sorry. So, how do you establish that bond with someone?” 

“I’m tired of these damned questions.” 

“Oh come on, that’s not fair! Goku has no idea about any of this stuff!” 

Vegeta snorted. 

“Earth raised or not, he is still a Saiyan. I’ve seen him fight. His Saiyan nature is still there in him, no matter how much he denies it.”

Then her suspicions were true. Goku didn't understand it, but there was something in him that was tied to his Saiyan instincts. 

“Are you saying he’ll figure it out?” 

Vegeta dropped his last empty bowl on the table and rose from his seat. He gave her another one of those unreadable looks. 

“Go bother that idiot,” he said. “And leave me alone.” 

“But….” 

He walked out without looking back and Sarisha sat back in her seat with a sigh. She had to admit, she was lucky that she had gotten this much out of him. His mood had grown to at least neutral at this point, which was something. 

Sarisha figured it didn’t matter anyway. It was clear that Vegeta had no interest in talking on the subject anymore. 

"Damn it." 

_________________________________

Bulma stepped into her lab and smiled as she caught sight of Sarisha working at a computer. 

  
  


“Hey! I’m home!” 

Sarisha looked up and smiled. 

“Welcome home.” 

“So, how was everything?” 

  
“It was fine. He didn’t destroy anything, at least not outside of the gravity chamber.” 

“Oh, good. I was a little worried.” 

  
“You were?” 

  
“Yeah. I mean, what if you two ended up killing each other?”

Sarisha laughed at Bulma's teasing grin. 

“I take the compliment that you think I could,” Sarisha said. “And no, though we got close a few times when we were sparring.” 

“You two sparred?!” 

“You’re the one who suggested it,” Sarisha pointed out.

“Yeah, but I was kidding.” 

Sarisha shrugged. It had happened on his own and she had to admit that the experience had been valuable. 

“Anyway, thanks for the mini-vacation,” she said. “I love my family but…” 

“There’s nothing like being pampered, huh?” Bulma teased. 

The two women laughed. 


	35. Androids Saga - Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is having as much fun reading this as I am writing it! Re-watching the series has been a joy and I think I'll extend to Super when Z is done.

**Chapter 32**

Gohan twirled in his mother’s lab chair and only stopped when he grew dizzy. He resettled and watched curiously as his mother strapped an armband to his father’s bicep. Goku stood shirtless on a slightly raised dais, small sensory pads placed strategically along his stomach and chest. As Sarisha placed them, she would pause to tap on a digital pad in her hand, checking to make sure they were active. Gohan was happy to have his mother home again. Though he noticed that ever since she had returned home three days ago, she had been immersed in her lab. 

He had grown curious when she had summoned his father and gave no protests when Gohan followed behind, curious to what his mother was up to this time. 

  
“So, what are you doing to Dad?” Gohan asked.

“I’m measuring his energy level,” she said. “Goku, hold still.” 

She had placed a hand on his stomach as she pressed another pad into position. 

“Your hands are cold!” Goku complained. 

She hummed and then rubbed her hands lightly across his stomach, her hands warming as she concentrated her ki.

“That better?” she asked, smiling at him through her lashes.

“Yeah,” he said, his grin wolfish. 

“Mom! Dad!” 

Sarisha chuckled at the disgruntled look on her son’s face as he averted his gaze. He was growing up so fast; already embarrassed by his parent’s display of affections. 

“Sorry,” she said. 

“Do I really have to wear all this stuff?” Goku complained.

“Yes,” she said. “I have to see how much your energy has changed over the last year.”

Goku sighed and Gohan grinned. His father never had the patience for these types of things, but it was telling that he was willing to put up for it for his mother. 

“Ok,” Sarisha said. “All done.”

She stepped back towards Gohan and tugged his chair back as she went back a few more paces. She gave him a spin and he laughed. 

“Api?” she called.

  
The bot floated towards them until he stopped next to Gohan. 

  
“Yes?”

“Can you put our strongest barrier around Goku?” she asked. 

“Of course.” 

A circle of light beamed around the dais for a few seconds and Gohan could see the slight shimmer of energy as the barrier settled. Sarisha drew up another chair and sat on it as she typed out on the pad in her hands. 

“What are you doing now?” Gohan asked.

“I’m getting Goku’s baseline,” she said. “And comparing it to the past data I have before.” 

Gohan peered at the pad, spotting a graph and row of flashing numbers. One of the lines was slightly above the other.

“Is that where Dad was before?” 

“Mm-hm. See, every time your Dad hits a new level, it fluctuates a bit before he's able to maintain it as his new baseline. That point is where your Dad was before the Saiyans first came here and this one...." 

She pointed to a dot that was far higher than the others.

"...is where he is now." 

  
“Wow, Dad! It’s much bigger now.” 

  
Goku grinned and gave his son a wink. Sarisha smiled and then tapped to another screen. The bars were low, barely moving. 

“Ok, Goku,” Sarisha said. “Try raising your power level now, but slowly, ok?” 

Goku nodded. Gohan watched as the bars began to rise as his father’s energy increased. The numbers began flickering quickly and Gohan felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand as his father kept powering up. 

With a battle cry, the room exploded into a blinding golden light. In his Super Saiyan form, the barrier rippled around him as if struggling to contain the energy that was coming from him. 

“Warning,” Api declared. “The barrier is not stable.” 

Gohan didn’t have to look at the screen to know that his father’s energy was off the charts now. He could feel it like a weight against his own aura and the lab shook as it washed over them. 

“Goku!” 

It took only a few seconds before the room calmed and Gohan dropped his arm. The bands Sarisha had placed on his father’s arm laid destroyed on the ground, the metal lining around the dais smoking slightly. Goku was rubbing the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. 

“Eh, sorry, Sari,” he said. “I guess I kind of overdid it.” 

  
Gohan glanced at his mother hesitantly, worried that her wrath had been triggered by the destruction of her equipment. But, to both of their surprise, Sarisha was grinning widely. 

“That was awesome!” she cried. “And you were holding back weren’t you?!” 

“Ah…” 

She hopped up from her seat and raced towards him. Gohan blinked as his mother circled his father, who seemed just as confused. 

“I mean the metrics on this are incredible. Your body is not only able to adapt to this form, but maintain it! That must mean it's impacted your molecular structure. But to what extent? What is the trigging point that pushes your body to....” 

Goku glanced at his son and Gohan laughed at his helpless expression.  Sarisha took a breath to calm herself. 

“I’m just excited because there’s so much data here to work with. Combined with what I got from Vegeta….” 

“Vegeta?” Goku asked curiously.

“Uh-huh,” she said. “I may have put a few monitoring mechanisms in his gravity room.” 

Goku raised a brow and she shrugged. 

“What? I mean it’s not like it does any harm.” 

“What are you looking for, Mom?” Gohan asked. “With all these scans and stuff?” 

Sarisha began typing out on her pad. 

“I’m trying to consolidate all the data I’ve gotten from your Dad over the years into a type of profile that’ll explain what his limits are. For that, I needed to have a baseline for what’s normal for Saiyans and considering what Vegeta said about elites and low-class, which sounds more like a social factor than a physical one….” 

“Hey, Sari, can we have something to eat?” Goku asked, interrupting. “I’m starving.” 

Sarisha waved her pad enthusiastically.

“Goku, don’t you care?” she demanded. “I mean, if I make a strong enough profile I can even hypothesis how strong you can become and…” 

“What’s the fun in that?” 

This time, it was Sarisha who looked at Gohan helplessly. He smiled and shrugged.

“Anyway,” she continued. “It’s going to take some time to parse through all this. Gohan, I meant to ask, but Zahra offered for you to switch up your training by going to Master Ria’s place for a few days. What do you think of that?” 

Gohan blinked in surprise.

“Really?” he asked. “You’re ok with that?” 

Sarisha shrugged. 

“At this point, it doesn’t much matter if I’m ok with it, is it?” 

Gohan and Goku glanced at each other as Sarisha turned back to the console. She had accepted it as well as she could but both knew that Sarisha wasn’t happy about the arrangement. 

“Okay,” Gohan said. 

“You can head out tomorrow,” she said. “I can take you if…” 

  
“I remember how to get there.” 

  
This time it was Sarisha who glanced over at him at his tone. But Gohan was following Api to the lab entryway. He walked through and Sarisha planted her hand on her hip. 

“Damn it,” she muttered. 

“You gotta take it easy, Sari,” Goku said. 

“Easy for you to say. He likes you. And Piccolo.” 

Goku’s brows rose.

“Do you think Gohan doesn’t like you?” 

“It isn’t uncommon for a child to pull away from one or both of their parents as they reach adolescence.” 

“You sound like you’re reading from a book.” 

She glanced at him, her brows furrowed. He had pulled back on his blue gi and patted her shoulder gently. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” he said. “Just relax and it’ll turn out ok.” 

Sarisha hoped he was right. Gohan had gone from following her around in her lab to following Goku and Piccolo, his eyes filled with a new determination that she hadn’t realized she missed until it was no longer on her. 

______________________

Goku was soaking in the outside barrel, content with the feel of the breeze along his neck and shoulders. Gohan stepped out of the house, a pack on his shoulders. He spotted his father and walked up to him. 

“I’m heading off, Dad.” 

“Ok,” he said.

Gohan called for Nimbus, more inclined for the ride than flying himself. Goku cocked his head, watching as his son waited for the golden cloud to appear.

“Hey, Gohan?” 

His son turned back to look at him, his expression curious.

“Your mom is just looking out for you. You know that, right?” 

Gohan glanced towards the entrance of the house and then back to his father. He nodded. 

“Yeah,” he said. “I know.” 

Goku, satisfied, smiled, and settled back into the water. Nimbus zoomed into view and Gohan hopped on and with a wave, he took off into the sky. Goku was left to relax, his eyes slipping shut. 

Sarisha stepped out a few moments later, her gaze settling on him. Watching him, Sarisha found herself wondering about Vegeta’s words. He had mentioned a bond that Saiyans could have with their mates, a deep connection that wouldn’t be broken until death, and even then its effects would be felt. 

She and Goku had been married for a few years and yet she had no sense that there was some type of link that went as deep as what Vegeta described. There was a connection, of course, but Sarisha found herself wanting to know more about why Goku had not initiated any deeper bond with her. After all,  Vegeta said that Earth raised or not, Goku would have the instincts to do a bond. 

_ “I mean, do Goku and I have this bond?”  _

_ “If you have to ask then you don’t.”  _

“How come you’re staring?” 

Sarisha blinked, Goku’s question bringing her out of her thoughts. Goku had moved to lean against the inside of the barrel, his arms crossed over the rim. 

“Oh,” she said. “Just thinking.” 

  
“About what?” 

Sarisha considered for a moment. 

“Do you still get those….urges when you think about me?” 

Goku cocked his head, curious. 

“You know,” she continued, “like when you first came back from Namek? Or when you saw me training with Vegeta?” 

“Oh,” he said. “I dunno. I don’t really think about it much anymore.” 

She frowned and he blinked at the sharpness in her gaze.

“What? Did I say something wrong?” 

“No,” she huffed. 

Sarisha went back inside and Goku scratched the back of his head, wondering what had triggered his wife’s ire. 

  
  
  
  
  



	36. Androids Saga - Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Age 767, January 1st**

As part of his programming, Api did routine checks on the members of the Son household. They were non-invasive scans that monitored for any abnormalities that were worth reporting. Given the new data regarding the genealogy of the household, Api spent the next three years reformulating his data to gain a better understanding of the residents. While there were many unknown variables that could not be properly accounted for, Api, with Sarisha’s new input, was able to develop a base profile for each resident that provided a good outline. It was due to the technical analysis of this process that it took some time before Api was able to note something was off. 

It was an opportune time to question his subject, as Sarisha and Gohan had left the house. Sarisha had asked Gohan if he would like to join her on a trip to get some supplies for a project in her lab. She had been surprised and delighted that he had said yes. The last few years had put a strain on their relationship, but as Sarisha relaxed, Gohan had opened up to her again. Goku had decided to stay home and give them a chance to reconnect on their own, giving Sarisha a knowing smile before the mother and son had set off. 

“Goku?” 

The Saiyan had been doing his morning calisthenics but paused mid pushup as the bot floated towards him. 

“What’s up, Api?” 

Goku returned to his pushups, counting them quietly under his breath. Api floated closer to Goku, trying to maintain his attention. 

“I have come upon some readings that are of concern.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“My sensors indicate that there seem to be some anomalies in your cardiovascular system.” 

Goku pushed himself into a seated position and crossed his arms. 

“Huh?” 

Api floated around him, scanning. The bot finished its circuit and came to float in front of him again. 

“I fear that you may have some problems with your heart. Have you experienced any heart trouble? Shortness of breath?” 

“Oh,” Goku said in understanding. “Oh yeah! I’m supposed to die of a heart virus pretty soon.” 

The pixel eyes on Api’s visors widened. Api was unsure if whether the news was more concerning or the fact that Goku seemed completely at ease about it. 

“What?!” 

“Yep, some rare disease in the future kills me. But don’t worry, I’ve got medicine for it.” 

“Where?!” 

Goku rose to his feet as he scratched the back of his head. 

“I’m not sure. I know it’s around here somewhere. Want to help me look for it?” 

  
“Goku,” Api said. “How long have you known about this?” 

The bot followed Goku as he began searching the house for the vial of medicine. 

“About...hm… three years?” he wondered. “The boy from the future told me and that was a while ago.” 

“I do not believe Sarisha is aware of this.” 

“No, I didn’t tell her.” 

Goku ransacked the bedroom, shaking out clothes from drawers and rummaging through the closet. 

“Nope, not here,” he muttered. 

Api floated after him as he headed towards the kitchen. 

“I believe this is information that she would want to know about,” Api said. 

“She would have just worried,” Goku said. “And then she wouldn’t have focused on her training.” 

Api found there was a logic to his reasoning. Even with the vial of medicine, Sarisha likely would have devoted much of her time assessing the contents and pursuing any knowledge she could on the disease itself. Such assessments would have required heavy testing on Goku, something the Saiyan would have not been pleased to endure during the three years. 

They had made their way to the bathroom now and Goku searched through the cabinets that housed some of their medical supplies. 

“Even so, Goku, this is something you shouldn’t have been so careless about.” 

“I wasn’t, I know I put it…..Ha! I found it!” 

Goku pulled out the small vial, the turquoise liquid sloshing inside. Api floated close, his visor scanning the contents. 

“Interesting,” the bot said. “This is made of elements that I do not have in my database.” 

“Yeah, it's supposed to be only made in the future. I’m supposed to drink this whole thing when the pain gets real bad and I’ll be a-ok!” 

Goku held out the vial to Api. 

“Hold on to this for me, would ya? That way I know I won’t lose it.” 

Api let out a mechanical arm and pulled the vital into a storage canister on its body. 

“Sarisha will not be happy when she finds out about this Goku,” Api reminded him. 

“Yeah, probably not. But it’ll be fine.” 

_________________

A few hours later Sarisha and Gohan returned home. Sarisha gazed at the disarray of their home with dismay.

“Goku! What did you do?” 

Her husband gave her a sheepish grin. Clothes were scattered around their bedroom floor and the main bathroom looked like it had been torn apart. 

“Sorry! I was looking for something.” 

She turned to him and planted her hands on her hips. 

“What?” 

“I...nothing important.” 

Sarisha eyed him, not believing it for a minute. But Goku was grabbing Gohan and tugging him along. 

“Let’s go do some training, Gohan,” Goku said. 

Gohan glanced between his parents. He had the sense that he was an out for his father from a looming argument and nodded. 

“Oh...ok!” 

Sarisha watched with narrowed eyes as Goku quickly escorted their son outside. She turned to Api who beeped nervously.

“Api…” 

“I believe that there are some diagnostics that need my attention in the lab.” 

Api quickly floated away, leaving Sarisha alone. She sighed and tapped a finger against her hip.

“The least he could have done was clean the house up.” 

__________________________

**Age 767, May 2**

Ten days. In ten days they would be thrown into another battle that would determine the fate of their lives. 

Yet, for all appearances, it seemed that the weight of this reality wasn’t hitting her husband at all. And by proxy, their son. 

“Almost got it, Dad!” 

Sarisha sat on the bank of the river, watching as her family frolicked in the water, laughing as they tried to catch a giant fish. Goku barely grabbed a fin before it wiggled free and splashed into the depths below. Gohan pointed and laughed at his father’s expression. Goku grinned and splashed him before diving beneath the water. Gohan turned to his mother and waved a hand.

“Come on, Mom! The water’s great!” 

His bright smile brought one to her face. She was so happy to find that her son wasn’t pulling away anymore. Things weren’t turning out how she wanted them to, but at least Gohan was happy. She came to realize that it had been her support Gohan was seeking from her. 

“I’m fine,” she said. “You two have fun.” 

Gohan pouted but ducked beneath the water. Sarisha had to admit, it really was a relaxing day. The sun shone brightly in the sky, the breeze a coolness that blew along her shoulders. There was a loud splash of water and then a large fish was thrown next to her, flopping wildly. Gohan pulled himself out, wiping water from his face. 

“Nice catch,” she said. 

“Thanks!” 

Goku pulled himself out next, shaking the water from his hair. 

“Aw man!” he said. “I almost had him.” 

He reached over to ruffle Gohan’s hair. 

“Guess you’re getting quicker, huh, Gohan?” 

Gohan grinned up at his father, pleased by the praise.

“You guys ready to go home?” Sarisha asked.

“Yeah, I’m starving!” 

“You’re always hungry, Goku.” 

“Not all the time,” he said, pouting.

Sarisha and Gohan laughed. The family took their time heading home, enjoying the day to hike back instead of flying. By the time they arrived, the sun was lowering, setting the valley in a beautiful orange glow. Api floated out of the home to greet them. 

“Gohan,” Api said. “Nalani had wanted to speak with you.”

The young boy blinked in surprise. 

“Me?” 

“Yes. It appears that Akio’s birthday is tomorrow. She would like to know if you would stay the week for the festivities.” 

Gohan glanced at his parents. 

“Would it be ok?” he asked. “I mean...shouldn’t we do some more training or…” 

“At this point, there’s no reason to push yourself,” Goku said. “You should go have fun.” 

Gohan glanced at his mother who nodded and smiled. 

“Akio would be disappointed if you didn’t.” 

________________

The flight to Nalani’s southern home wasn’t that long, especially when Gohan took Nimbus. His parents had stayed behind and with a pack full of clothes and a birthday gift he had set out on his own. Gohan marveled at how much changed in a few years. There had been a time he wouldn’t have been allowed to venture out on his own without some supervision. He also knew his father’s presence had a hand in it; Sarisha had a hard time saying no to both of them. 

  
Gohan landed on one of the open balconies of the large mansion, spotting a familiar figure sitting at one of the tables. He blinked in surprise at the small bundle in her arms. 

“Bulma?” 

Bulma smiled at the surprise in Gohan’s voice. 

“Hey there,” she said.

“You...you have a baby!” 

“I do,” she said, amused. “His name is Trunks.” 

Bulma angled the baby so Gohan could look more closely. 

“Oh!” he said. 

The baby was tiny, with a small blue hat that barely concealed a few strands of lavender hair. He was sleeping peacefully in his mother’s arms. 

“I was surprised too.” 

Gohan turned to Nalani, who had stepped outside. She walked over to stand next to him.

“And you won’t believe who the father is.” 

Bulma rolled her eyes and Gohan looked at Nalani curiously. 

“Who?” 

“It’s Vegeta.”

“Really?!” Gohan asked. 

“You’re such a gossip, Nalani.”   
  


“I’m just sharing news!” 

“Where is Vegeta?” Gohan asked.

“Somewhere in space,” Bulma said and then sighed. “Took the ship right after I fixed it too.” 

“Oh.” 

“Gohan, why don’t you head inside?” Nalani said. “Akio is waiting for you with a few others.” 

Gohan nodded and spared one last glance at Bulma and the baby before heading inside. Nalani settled into the table across from Bulma. She looped her fingers together and rested her chin on them.

“So, this whole android business,” she said. “You and Sarisha haven’t figured anything out yet?” 

Bulma sighed and readjusted the bundle in her arms.

“No. There’s not much we can do if we don’t have the specifications for how they’re designed or anything. And seeing how no one liked my whole wish to find him idea, at this point, we’ve only got the hope that everyone is strong enough to take them on.” 

Nalani glanced towards the open doorway, hearing the sound of laughter and chatter inside. She hadn’t let herself think about it much, because all things considered her relationships with aliens was just another odd perk of life. But the idea that there was a chance that she would lose her family, her home, and her friends, well, it was enough to finally make Nalani take a moment to worry. 

Bulma, seeming to sense the other woman’s stillness, reached a hand over to cover hers. 

“Don’t worry,” she said. “When have they ever let us down?” 

Nalani smiled and squeezed her hand. 


	37. Androids Saga - Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Age 767, May 12**

“Honestly Sarisha, the least you could have done was come visit. I mean I could have definitely used your help you know.” 

Sarisha held Trunks in her lap, cooing at the baby as he giggled. She hadn’t been too surprised to see Bulma when they had arrived at the destined location for the androids' appearance, though Sarisha had sighed when she spotted the small baby. Bulma had been waiting for them, along with Tien and Yamcha. Piccolo had gone to keep watch over Sasebo, the island city that they hadn’t even been aware of was in this area. Krillin and Gohan lounged next to her while Goku stood next to Bulma. 

“I’m sure the thousands of nannies and maids you have at Capsule Corporation were just fine,” Sarisha replied. “Unlike you, I had to take care of two babies all by myself.” 

Goku blinked in confusion. 

“Two?” he asked. 

“I think she’s including you as one of those babies,” Bulma said, grinning. 

“Oh...hey!” 

They laughed and baby Trunks joined in, his little arms waving with delight. 

“Seriously,” Sarisha said. “You need to head out of here, Bulma.” 

“Oh please, it’ll be fine. I just want a quick look and then I’ll go.” 

“If you say so.” 

Baby Trunks’ eyes began to droop as he snuggled against her. Sarisha smiled at the baby, memories of holding Gohan coming to her. She looked at her son.

“It feels like it was just yesterday when you were so cute and tiny. And now you’re all big and cute.” 

  
“Mom,” Gohan groaned. 

His embarrassment prompted another round of chuckles. 

“Hey, what’s that?” 

They turned in the direction that Krillin was pointing to see a hovercar flying towards them. As it landed, Goku grinned. 

  
“Hey! Yajirobe!” 

The portly warrior slipped out and headed straight towards Goku. 

“You here to fight?” Goku asked.

Yajirobe snorted.

“Please,” he said. “I only came here cause Korin wanted me to give you this.” 

He pulled out a brown satchel and tossed it to Goku. Goku caught the bag and inclined his head. 

“You’re not going to stay?” 

“Hell no. If you guys want to stick around and get yourselves killed, then have at it. I’m outta here.” 

He slipped back into the hovercar and took off without a look back. 

“I mean,” Krillin said. “He’s got a good point.” 

“Well, I don’t think there’s anything to worry about,” Yamcha said. “I mean it’s past the time now, isn’t it?”

Bulma glanced at her watch.

“It’s not that far off,” she insisted.

  
Yamcha waved a dismissive hand. 

“I say that guy was crazy. Nothing is going to happen so…” 

There was a sudden explosion that cut off his words. They looked up in shock to see that Yajirobe’s car had burst into flames. It careened into the ocean after another burst of fire. 

“It’s them!” Piccolo cried. “I see them!” 

Sarisha had barely looked up to see two dots fly into the city.

“This is crazy!” Yamcha cried. “I mean...we didn’t even sense them!” 

Trunks stirred in her arms, and Sarisha patted his back gently. 

“You wouldn’t,” she said. “They’re androids and likely given their artificial nature, you wouldn’t be able to sense their ki.” 

The group looked at her, horrified. 

“Seriously?” 

  
“Then how are we supposed to find them?” 

“We’ll have to do it the old fashioned way,” Piccolo said. “And just look for them with our eyes.” 

“Hey,” Sarisha said. “Remember that if they’re made by Dr. Gero, they’ll probably have the Red Ribbon logo on them. That should help, at least a little.” 

“Yeah, you’re right!” 

Goku tossed her the bag of senzu beans. 

“Hold onto these, ok?” 

She caught the bag and nodded. 

“Ok,” Goku said. “Gohan, you go check on Yajirobe to make sure he’s ok. The rest of us will go down to the city and see if we can find them. Remember, don’t take them on by yourself, got it?” 

The group nodded and disbanded. Bulma turned to Sarisha.

“Hey, would you mind sticking with me?” 

Sarisha raised a brow.

“I mean, I still want to see them, and since you can fly…” 

Sarisha sighed. 

“Fine, Bulma,” she said. “But if they need my help I’m going.” 

  
“Of course.” 

Sarisha didn’t like being left out, but knew regardless that Goku would want to be the first to fight the androids anyway. She had already recognized that her role was to step in if things got out of hand, so staying with Bulma wasn’t a problem. At least for now. 

Baby Trunks made a few gurgling noises and Sarisha smiled down at him. 

“I guess we owe you for the warning, huh?” she murmured quietly. 

  
Baby Trunks blinked his wide blue eyes at her and Bulma cocked her head.

“What was that?” Bulma asked. 

“Nothing.” 

A few moments later and Sarisha felt dread settle in as they watched a plume of smoke reaching out into the sky.

“Oh no,” Bulma said. “What do you think happened?” 

Sarisha concentrated, stretching out her awareness. She gasped.

“Oh,” she cried. “I can sense Yamcha’s energy slipping away.”

Bulma turned to her, horrified.

  
“What? What does that mean?” 

“It means he’s dying,” Sarisha murmured.

“No!” 

“Oh...ok, I think Goku and the others sensed it too. They’re headed in that direction.” 

She could feel them moving in on the area and hoped that they would get there in town. Baby Trunks, who seemed to sense her own fluctuating energy, made a noise of protest. Sarisha let out a breath to calm herself and handed him over to Bulma.

“Mom!” 

She looked up to see Gohan flying towards them, carrying Yajirobe. They touched down and Gohan ran to stand next to her.

“Yamcha…”

“Yes, I felt it too,” she said. “Look!” 

Krillin was flying towards them, awkwardly carrying Yamcha’s limp body. They touched down and Krillin gently laid him on his back.

“It was one of the androids,” Krillin said. “It ran a hand through him.” 

There was a hole in Yamcha’s stomach and Sarisha quickly fished out a senzu bean. She slipped it into Yamcha’s mouth, gently urging him to eat. He recovered slowly, the flesh mending itself as the healing effects of the bean took over. 

Explosions suddenly rocked the area and fire and smoke billowed into the sky. Their small group looked on in horror.

“Was that the androids?” Bulma asked. 

“Y-yeah,” Yamcha said. “That’s them.” 

  
He was struggling to sit up, his body still pale. Sarisha set a hand on his shoulder.

“Easy,” she said. 

Sarisha sensed Goku’s energy moving and sure enough, they could see a few figures taking off into the sky.

“Hey, that’s my Dad!” Gohan cried.

“And the androids too, it looks like,” Krillin said.

Yamcha gave Sarisha an urgent look.

  
“We have to warn them,” Yamcha said. “Those androids, they can absorb your energy.” 

“What do you mean?” she asked.

  
“That android was draining me,” he said. “I could feel my life force slipping away and I think it made him stronger.” 

“In that case, we need to go,” Sarisha declared. “Bulma, stay here with Yajirobe.”

“Right,” Bulma said. 

“Gohan…” 

“I’m going with you.” 

Sarisha opened her mouth and then closed it, nodding.

“Right. Ok, let’s go.” 

“I’m...I don’t know if I can.”

  
Sarisha looked at Yamcha, whose body was still trembling. He wouldn’t look at her.

“I almost died,” he said. “I don’t know if I can…” 

She could hear the fear in his voice, the dread of dying again. She wouldn’t push him. 

“It’s fine, Yamcha,” she said. “Stay here with Bulma and Yajirobe. We’ll warn the others.” 

She spared Krillin and Gohan a glance and they nodded. She took off in the sky, with them following behind. 

It was on Yamcha’s face; that what they had been preparing for all these years was now a reality. From what the future held, they were all supposed to perish today. And the first few moments of the altercation was not boding well. 

  
But Sarisha believed that the future wasn’t set in stone; there was always a chance. There was always hope; something Goku had taught her. 

“Guys! Wait up!” 

Sarisha glanced behind her to see Yamcha was tailing after him. His face was set in grim determination and she smiled. 

__________________________

They were only able to find them after there was a surge of Goku’s energy. They came upon the group to find that Goku was already battling one of the androids. The android in question had a round figure and had completely white skin, two dangling earrings, extra-large orange pants, a white strap-on vest, a broad red sash, and an orange pointed hat with a Red Ribbon Army logo on the front. It was a completely ridiculous outfit but being a murdering machine of destruction probably didn't allow for a good wardrobe selection. 

“Dad!” 

“Don’t worry,” Tien said. “Goku’s got this.” 

From all appearances, it did look like Goku was easily winning the battle. The android was unable to block any of the flurry of kicks and punches Goku threw at him. 

“Man,” Krillin said. “Goku’s really giving it to that guy, isn’t he?” 

“Yeah,” Tien agreed. “We may not have anything worry about.” 

Despite the comforting words, Sarisha still felt uneasy. She watched Goku’s movements, sensing that something was off.

“Piccolo?” she asked.

“I see it too.” 

The others glanced at them in confusion.

“Why do you guys sound all gloomy?” Krillin asked.

“Because something isn’t right,” Gohan said. 

Sarisha glanced at Gohan who was also watching the battle. Krillin and Tien shared a look of confusion.

“What are you talking about?” Tien asked. “We’re watching the same fight, right?” 

  
“And you’re not really seeing,” Sarisha said. “Goku’s pushing himself way too hard right now and he’s barely making an impact.” 

“Maybe it has to do with what Yamcha said about the androids draining him,” Gohan said. 

  
“What?” Piccolo demanded.

“The androids can drain your energy,” Yamcha explained. “Like they did to me. But I think Goku would know if that’s what was happening. You can feel it.” 

Goku hit the android and he went careening into the ground below. Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha let out whoops of triumph, their voices filled with an exclamation of praise for the blow. Sarisha, Gohan, and Piccolo said nothing. 

Sarisha had no idea what was wrong. If what Yamcha said was true, Goku would know how to avoid it. And yet, she had the sense that wasn’t happening. 

“Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!” 

The android lifted his hand and the powerful energy beam that was shot at him was absorbed into his hand. The group gasped in shock. 

“So that’s how he does it,” Sarisha said. “Likely some modulators on his hands.” 

Sarisha turned to Goku and cupped her hands. 

“Goku! Don’t use any energy waves!” she called. “They’ll just absorb it through their hands!” 

“Seriously?!” 

She focused on him, her brows furrowing as she reached her senses out to him.

“He’s tired,” she said, shocked. “But he hasn’t been fighting that long and I don’t think that android has been draining him.” 

“It might be something else,” Piccolo said. 

“Yeah, but what?” 

The android was taking the upper hand now, easily overpowering Goku. As Goku struggled to his feet, he had one hand clenched to his chest, his breathing ragged. The android slammed a hard kick to his face and he went flying backward. 

“Dad!” Gohan cried. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Sarisha asked, urgently. 

“Damn it,” Piccolo growled. “I know what it is.” 

Sarisha turned to him, but the Namekian continued watching grimly. 

“What?” she snapped.

“The boy from the future told Goku he would die from a heart virus.” 

  
“What?!” 

“It’s happening much later than when the boy claimed it would, so Goku thought it was a mistake.” 

“Why don’t I know about this?!” Sarisha demanded. “He never mentioned anything!” 

Piccolo grimaced at the accusing look she gave him. 

“It wasn’t my place to tell you.” 

  
“That my husband was going to die of a heart virus?” she snapped. 

“How was I supposed to know that he wasn’t going to tell you?” Piccolo snapped back. 

Sarisha cursed as she looked back onto the battlefield. Goku had fallen, bracing one hand on the ground to keep himself from collapsing.

“Goku!” 

Sarisha went running forward, but Yamcha grabbed her arm. 

“Don’t!” Goku called. “I...I got this.” 

  
“You clearly don’t!” she snapped.

“Come on, Sarisha, we got to let Goku handle this.” 

She glared at the group.

“You all have to be crazy if you think I’m going to just stand here and watch him die,” she said, furious. 

“I know what we can do!” 

Krillin snatched the bag of senzu beans from her grip. He tossed one of the beans to Goku. 

“Goku, catch!” 

Goku caught the bean and with a weak smile ate it. 

“That won’t do much to change this outcome.” 

Sarisha glanced to the other android, noticing him for the first time. He had his back to them, wearing the same odd outfit as the other android. The portly android rushed Goku, attacking him mere seconds after he ate the senzu.

“It’s not working,” Sarisha said. 

Sure enough, Goku was being beaten down again, his body reverting back to his normal form. The Android lept on top of him and Sarisha could feel Goku’s cries of agonies reverberate through her. The android had a strong grip on his neck as he absorbed his energy.

Sarisha burst into the sky, heading straight towards Goku. She saw the other android move, ready to block her off, but she was faster than she had been before. She was able to bypass him in a flash of energy, barley glimpsing his face as she moved by. She was just about to reach Goku when a strong wave of energy hit her full on. She yelped as she was thrown to the ground.

“Mom!” 

Their group had tried to fly after her, but they hadn't been as quick, the android able to block their path. Sarisha pushed herself up blinking in surprise at the figure who stood in front of her.

“Vegeta?” 

The Saiyan had beaten her to Goku, knocking the other android away with a kick to the side of the head. He sneered at the fallen Android, looking as haughty as ever. He was wearing his Saiyan armor, though the spandex was blue and there were no shoulder pads this time.

“I’m the only one who is going to kill Kakarot,” Vegeta said.

Vegeta looked down at Goku, his face filled with disgust. 

“Look at you,” he sneered. “Pathetic. You should have known that going Super Saiyan would have made this virus worse.” 

“Y-yeah… I guess so…” 

She hadn't seen him for two years, their last conversation revealing that she had been able to watch his training sessions. She had been surprised to learn that he hadn't responded with ire at the news, nor had he mentioned the birth of his son but had seemed more on edge than he had been before. The next thing she had heard, he had taken the Capsule Corp. spaceship again and took off. 

Vegeta snorted and looked at Sarisha.

“Woman.” 

She shouldn't have been so surprised that he still refused to call her by her name. 

“Vegeta,” she replied. “Did you have to take a shot at me?” 

  
“You were in my way.” 

And he was still an asshole. 

Vegeta kicked Goku’s prone form towards her and she gasped, reacting quickly to catch him.

“Vegeta!” she cried. 

“Get that fool out of here,” he said. “And if he dies before I have the chance to kill him myself, I will hold you personally responsible.” 

Sarisha helped ease Goku down as Gohan and the others caught up with her. 

“Daddy!” 

Sarisha pressed her hand against Goku’s forehead, feeling how hot he was. His eyes were closed as he struggled to inhale, his body trembling. 

“Goku,” she whispered. “You should have told me.” 

“The boy from the future gave Goku an antidote,” Piccolo said. 

“If he did,” Sarisha said, “it would probably still be at home.” 

“Then take Goku and go,” Piccolo said. “We’ll handle things from here.” 

“Let me," Yamcha said. “I mean, they’ll probably need your help here.” 

Sarisha let him lift Goku’s prone form over his shoulder, but she rose with him.

“You’ll need my help to look for it,” she said. 

“Ok.” 

Sarisha planted a hand on Gohan’s shoulder, squeezing gently. She wouldn’t make him come with her, knowing he’d want to stay behind and help if he could. 

“Be careful,” she said. “You understand?” 

Gohan nodded. 

“I will, Mom. Take care of Dad.”

“You know it.” 

She took off after Yamcha, leaving the others behind. Sarisha didn’t think about it until she was following Yamcha to take Goku to safety, but a sudden realization struck her. 

“Oh!” 

“What?” Yamcha asked, glancing at her. 

“That other android,” she said. “The one who looked like an old man?”

“Yeah?” 

“That was Dr. Gero!” 

“What?” Yamcha asked, startled. “Are you serious?” 

“Yes, I remember now. I mean I’ve had my run-ins with the Red Ribbon army when I was a girl, following after Goku and all that. But even outside of that, Dr. Gero is known for his genius for robotics and mechanics. I even tried finding what I could during these last three years, but he’s surprisingly good at covering his tracks. I did look at some of Bulma’s stuff and her dad had a book about him and in it was a photo. I know for sure, that was him!” 

“So, what does that mean for us?” Yamcha asked. 

“I’m...I’m not sure. But we don’t need to worry about that right now,” she said. “When we get home, we need to make sure we take some of the antidote too.” 

“Why?” 

“We don’t know how it’s transmitted. It’s the safest bet just in case since we’re staying in close contact with Goku so long.” 

“Oh, right.” 

Goku made a noise of pain and Sarisha flew closer to them. She wanted to be furious with him for keeping this from her but knew she didn’t have it in her when he was in so much agony. 


	38. Androids Saga - Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Sarisha worked at the dining room table in her home, trying to block out Goku’s cries of agonies coming from their bedroom. 

“Sarisha! He’s coughing up more blood!” 

“I know, I know! Just try to keep him comfortable!” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Yamcha was keeping watch over Goku as she worked, trying to see if she could find any information that would help her make things easier for him. Api floated near her, only approaching when her earlier rage had simmered down. She and Yamcha had arrived home, carrying a weakened Goku. Api had presented the vial of the antidote after a quick explanation and Sarisha had quickly given Goku some of it before taking a few drops for assessment. 

“Api, is this all the data you got from analyzing that antidote?” 

  
“Yes, Sarisha.” 

Sarisha’s eyes ran through the analytics on the screen. 

“And your scans of Goku?” 

  
“The virus appears to attack his heart, causing the cellular structure to degrade over time. If not for Goku’s Saiyan physiology, he would have succumbed to it by now as his heart would give out. However, as it is now, his body is working to fight the virus from settling.” 

Goku’s cries grew louder and Sarisha slammed a hand against the table. 

  
“Then why is he still in so much pain?” she demanded. 

“It is not clear, but a theory is that it takes time for the antidote to have its effect. Due to Goku’s battle, he likely caused the virus to spread.” 

Sarisha sighed and handled the vial back to Api.

“Take this to the lab and see if you can try to recreate the formula, just in case we need extra.” 

“I already have.” 

Sarisha blinked in surprise. 

“What?” 

“When Goku first gave me the antidote, I began analyzing and developing formulas for recreating the antidote in case of an emergency. I had been doing a few tests to see if any formulas were viable.” 

“And?” 

  
“There were two that have shown to be promising and have the closest molecular match to the antidote provided. I can continue narrowing down my search if you would like?” 

“Api,” Sarisha cried. “You’re amazing!” 

  
She shook the bot joyously. 

“A-ah yes, thank you, Sarisha.” 

“This gives us more time!” Sarisha continued. 

“Please stop shaking me!” 

Sarisha released the bot and it floated backward. 

“Ok,” she said. “You continue running those tests. I’m going to check on Goku.” 

The bot disappeared down the hall and Sarisha headed into the bedroom. Yamcha sat at Goku’s bedside, watching the man worriedly. There was a bowl of water next to the bedside, the water swirling red from the bloody rag that laid on the side of it. Goku was taking shuddering breaths before he erupted into cries of pain again. He began to thrash and Sarisha walked over to help settle him. 

“Goku,” she said. “Try to lie still, ok?” 

  
She wasn’t sure if he could hear her, his eyes squeezed shut as he flailed against her grip. Blood splattered from his lip as he wheezed out another breath. He finally stopped his thrashing, though he continued dragging in shaky breaths. Sarisha’s hand swiped across his brow, feeling his feverish skin. 

“Yamcha, I need you to do me a favor.” 

“What is it?” 

“Go get Zahra,” Sarisha said. 

“Zahra? What for?” 

  
“One of her skills is that she’s a healer. I know we gave him the antidote, but I want to see if there’s anything else we can try in the meantime. Goku’s fever isn’t going down and she may know how to help.” 

  
“Oh, ok. Uh….where does she live again?” 

“Api!” 

There was a few moments before the bot floated into the room.

“Yes, Sarisha?” 

  
“I want you to show Yamcha where Zahra lives. Bring her back here, ok?” 

“Of course. Yamcha, follow me please.” 

Yamcha nodded and followed Api out, leaving Sarisha alone with Goku. She moved to the water basin and wrung out the rag before gently wiping the stained blood from Goku’s mouth.

“Hang in there, Goku,” she said softly. 

___________________________

Goku was fighting the androids, though he felt it was a losing battle. Their bodies morphed into shapeless forms, their limbs wrapping around him, choking the life out of him. 

He cried out, struggling against the pain, trying to drag in the needed air that his lungs desperately needed.

_ ‘Goku! Goku!’  _

His name sounded distant and far away through the pounding in his ears. 

_ ‘Goku, it’s ok! You’re having a nightmare!’ _

He could recognize it was Sarisha speaking to him, and he tried to focus on the sound of her voice. 

_ ‘That’s it, just take a few deep breaths. Just like that.’  _

Goku could still feel the pain, the sharp sting that struck at his chest; but he found that her voice helped center him against it. 

___________________________________

Zahra had been aware of the importance of the day, and she had been surprised when Yamcha had come to her home with Master Ria. She had been sorting herbs in the kitchen when Yamcha had waved at her through the open window. 

“Zahra, you gotta come with me,” he said, his voice urgent. 

Master Ria came into the room, her staff thudding against the floorboards of the kitchen.

“Yamcha?” she asked. “Shouldn’t you be at a battle right now?” 

  
“I...look, it’s a long story and Sarisha sent me to get Zahra.” 

“Me?” Zahra asked. “What can I do for you?” 

“It’s Goku,” Yamcha said. “He’s got this deadly heart virus and while we’ve got an antidote, he’s not getting any better and…” 

“I don’t understand. Goku is ill? How?” 

Yamcha made a noise of impatience and Ria turned to Zahra.

“Zahra, go with him. You can always get the answers you seek later, but it is apparent that time is of the essence.”

  
“Yes, yes, of course.” 

Zahra rose and quickly began gathering her medical supplies. As she packed, she had to wonder what Sarisha must make of all this. 

______________________

“I don’t know if you remember this Goku, but there was this lake that we found when we were kids. It was the one that had those pretty pink and purples flowers that made a ring around the lake if you remember? Anyway, we had been flying around on Nimbus for days and as soon as you saw it, you jumped off Nimbus and dived right into it. I just sat there, frozen and you looked up at me with those big eyes of yours and asked what was wrong.” 

Sarisha huffed out a small laugh at the memory.

“I was afraid to tell you that I couldn’t swim but you got it out of me, like you always do. Then you just laughed and said it was easy. But everything was easy for you and even when it wasn’t it didn’t bother you. You pushed me in and even though I was furious, I did learn how to swim that day. And that’s the thing, Goku. You’re always pushing me, further than I believe I can take myself. And even when I can tell you’re out of your depth you never let that stop you.”

She rested her hand on his head, her fingers stroking along one of the spikes of his hair, feeling the softness beneath her fingertips. He was in a fitful sleep, the moments interrupted by groans of pain. 

“I'm scared that this is a battle you can’t fight though, Goku,” she said. “This virus...I wish you had just told me. You always do this, always take things on your own.” 

She smoothed her fingers across his brow and his head turned slightly as if seeking her touch. His skin was damp and clammy to the touch. 

“You know, about a year or two ago, I mentioned this whole Saiyan bonding thing to you. It seems silly now, but it kind of got into my head. I mean, we’d been married for so long and we didn't have that super special bond. I wondered because of the Saiyan side of you, the side I think you’re more aware of than you think….well, I think it’s a bit stronger now, don’t you think?”

Sarisha knew she was rambling but found that talking to him like this was helpful to her. 

“I don’t care, really, but I wondered how it made you feel. You’re always telling me not to worry, but well, that’s never been my thing, you know? And who knows how it was going to impact Gohan as he gets older.” 

Goku made a small noise, his face twisting into pain. She dabbed the cloth in cold water and gently stroked it down across his forehead. 

“I don’t care about any of that anymore,” she said. “I just want you to get better. And I know you will because you have this superpower for bouncing back from things, Goku. Right?” 

“Sarisha?” 

  
Zahra peered into the room and Sarisha waved her in.

“Hey,” she said. “I was just.....Goku calms down when I talk to him. I think he can hear me, even when he’s sleeping.” 

“I’m sure he can,” Zahra said. “Yamcha caught me up on the way here.” 

“Is there anything you can do?” 

Zahra was checking Goku over, taking his pulse and other vitals. 

“I am not sure,” she said. “From my understanding, this is some virus that as far as we know is new, yes?” 

  
“That’s right. But we have the antidote…” 

“Yes. At this point, the most I can do is help make him comfortable and see if I can help bring down his temperature. Goku has always run warm, hasn’t he?” 

  
“Yeah,” she said.

“Ok, I’ll try to adjust for that. I just need you to get me a few things, ok?”

“Yes, sure whatever you need.” 

Sarisha rose and Zahra placed a hand on her shoulder before she passed. Sarisha looked back at her, curious. 

“Goku is going to be fine. You know that.” 

Sarisha hesitated before pulling her into a hug. Zahra was surprised but quickly returned the embrace. 

“Thank you for coming,” Sarisha said softly.

Zahra patted her back gently. 

“Of course,” she said. “We’re family, right?” 

Sarisha smiled, wiping at a tear that spilled.

“Right.” 

_________________________

Zahra was working in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. She wiped her hands on her apron and made her way to the front door to open it. 

“Zahra! Hey, what are you doing here?”

Zahra smiled at Krillin who stood on the other side with a young man that Zahra had never seen before. 

“Sarisha sent for me to help with Goku.” 

“How is he?” 

“He’s resting as well as he can. He has a few fits every once in a while but the antidote seems to finally be working.”

“That’s good.” 

Zahra looked at the young man curiously. He had lavender hair and his facial features reminded her of someone, though she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

“Oh, right,” Krillin said, noticing. “This is Trunks.” 

Zahra blinked in surprise.

“Trunks? That’s the name of Bulma’s baby, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, he’s from the future actually.” 

“Oh!”

She didn't understand it at all, but Zahra had learned to go with the flow when it came to these types of things. 

“Zahra?”

She turned to see Yamcha approach. She stepped back, letting him see Krillin and Trunks. 

“Hey guys,” Yamcha said. “If you guys are here then….” 

Krillin shook his head. 

“We didn’t defeat the androids. It’s actually a long story but the gist of it is we need to get Goku out of here.” 

Zahra went inside to give Sarisha the news, finding her flipping through a book as she sat next to Goku’s bedside. Sarisha looked up as she entered. 

“He seems to be sleeping more soundly,” Zahra observed.

“Yeah,” Sarisha said, “that’s good, right?” 

“I would say so,” Zahra said. “It is a shame we have to move him.”

“Huh?” 

“Come. Krillin will explain.”

Sarisha began packing up items as Krillin gave her the rundown of what happened. Not only had the androids they’d been facing been the wrong ones, but they were nowhere near as powerful as the two androids that looked like a young woman and a young man. They had wiped out Vegeta, who had finally managed to turn into a Super Saiyan, as well as Tien, Piccolo and Trunks. Now, they were heading this way and the best they could do was move Goku to Master Roshi’s house until he got better.

“I see,” Sarisha said. “I guess that’s what we get for thinking these types of things would be easy.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Krillin said. 

Api was floating around Trunks, scanning him closely. Trunks eyed the bot and Sarisha offered him a smile.

“Sorry about him,” she said. “He does that for every new person we meet.” 

“Oh, it’s ok,” he said. 

Sarisha passed him a bundle of bedding to take to the hover van that waited outside. They were lucky that Bulma had given her a set of capsules as a wedding gift, though she hadn’t really used them that much until now. Zahra was packing up items from the kitchen and Yamcha and Krillin carefully carried Goku outside. 

“Api, I want you to come with me,” Sarisha said.

“I would be able to best look after the lab if I stay,” Api said. 

“I know, but I don’t want to run the risk of the androids destroying you. And if they do manage to destroy my lab, you’re the backup for all my data.” 

“Very well.” 

  
Sarisha went outside, feeling a familiar energy signature come into her awareness. Gohan flew into view, touching down near them. 

“What’s going on?’ he asked. 

“We’ll chat on the way, Gohan,” Krillin said. “We gotta go.”

  
  
  



	39. Imperfect Cell Saga - Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying this series and hope the readers are too! I'd love to turn this into a fan comics or something, but alas, my drawing skills are still very much beginner. Who knows?

**Chapter 36**

“So, these androids are really that strong?” Gohan asked.

He sat next to Sarisha in the hover-van, watching as she adjusted the bedding around Goku’s sleeping form. Zahra sat in the passenger seat, while Yamcha piloted the vehicle. Trunks sat across from Gohan with Krillin standing beside him. 

“Afraid so,” Krillin said.

“Then, what are we going to do? I mean...if even Vegeta and Trunks can’t beat them, and they’re Super Saiyan…” 

“I don’t know,” Krillin admitted. “I’m out of ideas.” 

  
“Maybe, I could go back in time again,” Trunks said. “And destroy the androids before Dr. Gero even activates them. I mean, now that I know where his lab is.” 

“I don’t know,” Krillin said. “What if something goes wrong? And didn’t you say your time machine only had enough energy for one more trip? You could get stuck in the past.” 

Trunks scowled down at his hands. 

“Maybe,” he admitted reluctantly. 

Api floated near Gohan.

“It is time for your lesson, Gohan.” 

Gohan blinked at the bot before shaking his head.

  
“I can’t study now, Api.” 

“I must insist,” Api replied. “Sarisha, perhaps you can give him his lesson for the day.” 

Gohan turned to his mother, his face filled with protest. 

“Mom!” 

“No,” Sarisha said. “He’s right. So, let’s do a quick lesson in time travel.”

  
Given the situation, it would be the opportune time for Sarisha to give her theories, especially considering that she wasn’t happy with the scenarios that were being offered. 

“The general idea is that people view time as a linear construct and therefore if one were to travel through time, whether into the past or future, the actions of that individual would result in a ripple effect in that same timeline.” 

She glanced at Trunks pointedly, who blinked. 

“So, if you were to travel back into the past, for instance, when you return to the future, it would be different. Gohan, do you know another theory if that didn’t happen?” 

“Oh,” Gohan said, seeming to understand what his mother was doing. “Well, if Trunks went back to the past again and destroyed the androids, well, it wouldn’t mean that the androids here would disappear. It would just create a new future that wouldn’t impact what’s happening in this time or his time, right?” 

“That’s right.” 

  
. A look of understanding crossed Trunks’ face. 

“Uh...does anyone know what they’re talking about?” Krillin asked. 

“What they’re saying is that even if I do change something,” Trunks said. “It won’t matter in this reality.” 

“Huh?” 

“We’re talking about multiverse theory,” Sarisha said. “Gohan?” 

“Oh, well, in multiverse theory, when you travel through time, you’re actually creating a branch on the timeline. So, it’s more like Trunks is traveling to a parallel universe. It’s why Dad is alive in our time but he isn’t in Trunks.” 

Sarisha smiled with pride, while the others stared at him. 

“Gohan,” Zahra asked. “How do you know this?” 

“Mom’s been having me study theoretical physics,” he said. 

“My goodness.” 

“Ok, so if I’m getting this right,” Krillin said. “Even if Goku beats the androids in our time, it won’t change anything in Trunks’ time?” 

“That’s right,” Sarisha said. 

“Damn,” Krillin said. “If that’s the case, why did you travel back here, Trunks?” 

Trunks had turned to look out the window, his face somber.

“We knew it was a risk, just like all the others, that whatever I did wouldn’t have any impact in my time. But, my mother believed that we could still help other people and that we could still hope for a better world, even if it’s not our own.” 

Sarisha wondered about the Bulma from his time, a woman who had suffered so much but was still determined to ensure that her son never lost hope. The woman was brilliant and determined in any universe, it seemed. 

“What I don’t get then, is why things are so different now,” Trunks said. “Now there’s three androids instead of two.” 

“It doesn’t matter much, does it?” Zahra asked. “I mean, Goku is alive and as far as history goes, things are already different, right?” 

“Yeah,” Yamcha agreed. “I mean we wouldn’t be here without you.” 

Trunks gave them a small smile as the others agreed. 

“Anyway, someone should probably call Bulma,” Yamcha said. “She’s gonna wanna know what happened.” 

All eyes turned to Sarisha and she waved a hand at the bot. 

“Api?” 

“Initiating call now.” 

Once they got through reception, Bulma’s voice came through, excitement clear in her voice.

“Sarisha! I’ve been trying to call you! Where are you guys?” 

  
“We’re taking Goku to Master Roshi’s,” Sarisha explained. 

  
“Is my son there? I mean the one from the future?” 

Sarisha glanced at Trunks, who looked surprised.

“Yes, he’s right here. He can hear you.” 

  
“Oh, oh good! So, we got a call from a guy who lives out west in the middle of the country. He claims he found some weird, old abandoned ship that he couldn’t get to fly. He swore it had a Capsule Corporation logo on it, which is why he called us in the first place. Though, the way he described it, it made no sense. So, I had him send a photo of it to us. I was so shocked when I saw it! It was a picture of the time machine Trunks used, but it was a total wreck!” 

“What?” Trunks asked, shocked. “But that doesn’t make any sense.”

He pulled out a case of capsules from his pocket.

“See? I put it back in its capsule!” 

“Really?” Bulma asked. “Well, I mean, this one does look old. It’s covered in moss and stuff. How many did we make in the future?” 

  
“We barely managed to make the one,” Trunks said. “The one I have is the only one I know of.” 

“How strange,” Bulma said. “I’m totally sure this is the machine in the photo. I’m going to send it over to you guys now.” 

Api’s visor beeped and then he projected an image in front of them. Sure enough, it looked like Trunks’ machine, though it looked rusted and covered in moss. 

“That’s my capsule,” Trunks said. “I don’t understand. Hey, where is this?” 

“I think it’s in the West Ten Fifty area,” Bulma replied. “Are you heading out there?”

“Yes,” Trunks replied. “I have to check this out.” 

“All right then! I’ll meet you there!” Bulma declared. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

“Of course, I’m your mother, I always know what’s best.” 

Gohan looked at Sarisha, his eyes already pleading. 

“Sure,” she said. “You can go too. We’ll just say it’s part of your lesson, how’s that?” 

  
“Thanks, mom!” 

She waved him off as he and Trunks took off. Krillin glanced at her after they departed. She raised a brow at the look.

“What?” 

“You’re more relaxed about Gohan going off on his own,” he observed. 

Sarisha shrugged. 

“Yeah, well, there’s no point arguing with him anymore. He’s like his dad.” 

She rested her hand on Goku’s arm, smiling.

“They’ll do what they want, no matter what other people think.” 

_____________________

Zahra had to admit that she was glad she had been brought along for the trip. She forgot how soothing she found the ocean. Though it was hard to listen to the ocean when there was so much bickering. 

“If those androids go to Goku’s house and don’t find him there,” Oolong said, “won’t this place be the next place they look?” 

“Yeah, probably,” Krillin said. 

“Then we should get out of here!” 

Master Roshi slapped his hand on the table. 

“Now, just calm down! We don’t have to go anywhere.” 

“Look, out of all of you, Sarisha is the strongest person here besides Goku and….” 

“I’ll have you know I was once considered the greatest martial artist in the world!” 

“Yeah and now you’re just a washed-up, pervy old man.” 

“Shut it, pig!” 

  
Sighing, Zahra rose from her seat and headed upstairs. She found Sarisha sitting next to Goku, absently working on the datapad she had brought with her. 

“They’re arguing, aren’t they?” Sarisha asked.

“Yes,” Zahra sighed. “You should get some fresh air.” 

Sarisha shook her head. 

  
“I want to be here if he needs me.” 

Zahra looked at Goku, noting he was sleeping deeply for the first time in a while. From her assessment, his recovery was making progress. 

“He’ll be fine,” Zahra said. 

“But…” 

“Sarisha, you need a break too. You won’t be any good to anyone if he wakes up and you’re exhausted. Go take a walk on the beach, get outside, go for a swim, just do something to relax.” 

“I must also insist,” Api said. “We shall keep watch for you.” 

Sarisha sighed, knowing they wouldn’t stop bugging her until she did.

“Fine. But if anything changes, if he wakes up…” 

  
“We will be sure to call you.” 

Sarisha let herself out through the open window, dropping to the sandy beach below. It was always nice out on this island, the sun's rays warming her neck and shoulders, the breeze ruffling her hair. 

The funny thing was, Sarisha wasn’t normally one to relax easily. That was something else she had Goku to thank; he always knew how to make her laugh or distract her from whatever she was worried about. 

She tugged off her shoes, feeling the heat of the sand against the soles of her feet. She walked to the edges of the water, watching it foam along the shoreline. She sat down, close enough that the water rolled over her feet before retreating back into the ocean. 

Sarisha closed her eyes, zoning out her senses to focus on the energy inside of her. She took deep breaths to ground herself as she followed the energy deep inside of herself. It was as if there was a well and she could dip inside and pull out energy to flow around her. She could feel the vibrations of her energy along her skin as it manifested as a bubble of energy around her. She reached out and could feel the inhabitants of Kame House until she found Goku’s energy. It was steady, no longer fluctuating like it had before. She pressed against it and for a split second, she felt him respond, his own energy pulsing to meet her.

“Sarisha!” 

She heard her name distantly like someone was calling her from down a long tunnel. She kept herself focused on drawing on more energy and focused it around her.

“Hey, Sarisha!”

The words broke through to her and she opened her eyes, glancing over her shoulder. Yamcha was waving at her from the front door.

“Bulma says we need to check something out! Come on!” 

Sarisha had begun floating, though she descended until her bare feet hit hot sand. She grabbed her shoes and headed inside, though she felt lighter now. Goku’s response had elevated her spirits; she hoped this meant he was closer to recovery than they had thought. 

“What’s going on?” she asked.

Krillin was on the phone, though he was changing the channels on the television, stopping until he was on Channel Eight. 

“Bulma wants us to see something on tv,” Krillin said. 

There was a news report, the reporter reading off notes from the papers in front of him.

“We have more intel from the crisis in Ginger Town. Our latest reports state that there are no signs of life anywhere. However, it seems that the clothing of victims are scattered throughout the city.” 

  
Sarisha frowned, settling next to Yamcha on the floor seating. 

  
“Wait, our Channel Eight reporters have just arrived on the scene.” 

The report cut to a reporter who was looking at the camera, with a few other reporters who were reporting for their own news stations behind him. 

“We’re here at Ginger City to find that the place is completely deserted. All fifteen thousand residents have completely disappeared.” 

“Fifteen thousand?” Yamcha asked, shocked.

“What is going on?” Master Roshi muttered. 

“Thousands of garments lay scattered,” the reporter continued, “as if people were sucked right out of their clothes! There is also evidence that these people may have been trying to defend themselves against someone or something.” 

“This is horrible!” Krillin cried. “The androids...they must have done this!” 

“I doubt that,” Sarisha said. 

“Hey, that’s what Bulma said,” Krillin said. 

“Can you put her on speaker?” 

  
“Oh, yeah, sure.” 

Krillin pressed a button and Bulma’s voice came out into the room. 

“I’ve got a feeling Gohan and Trunks are going to agree with me.” 

  
“Are you talking about what’s going on with that other time machine?” Sarisha asked.

“Yes,” Bulma said. “When they show up, tell them to tell you what we found, ok?” 

  
“Right. 

Bulma hung up and a few seconds later, Gohan and Trunks came through the front door.

“Talk about good timing,” Krillin said. “You guys, come here and see what’s on the news.” 

  
The duo stepped in, right as Zahra came downstairs, curious by all the noise. She came to sit next to Sarisha, right as the reporter let out a cry of alarm. 

“It seems the city isn’t abandoned after all!” he said. “I can hear machine-gun fire and screams in the distance!” 

The sounds of cries and shouts could be heard from the television, and everyone watched transfixed as the reporter continued. 

“I am unable to see who is doing the shooting,” the reporter said. “Or what they are shooting at. However, it seems things have calmed down but…” 

  
A look of horror came over the reporter’s face. He let out a cry of alarm right before the feed cut out. 

“What...what happened?” 

“Krillin, quick, flip it to another channel!” 

Krillin did so, stopping when they found another feed. The camera had fallen, with clothing and an abandoned microphone on the ground. There was the sound of gunshots ringing out before it went deadly silent. 

  
  
  
  



	40. Imperfect Cell Saga - Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad to see that I've got people enjoying this! It makes the time I put into writing out the story that much more worth it! I plan to write out this as long as I have ideas for the characters

**Chapter 37**

Sarisha could tell Goku was feeling better by how he was sleeping. He laid sprawled beneath his bedding, snoring loudly. His treatment kept him in a deep sleep and there was an agreement that he was going to pull through any day now. And by the looks of it, they were going to need his help as soon as he did. 

Trunks had taken off to investigate what sort of creature had attacked Ginger Town, Gohan only staying behind when he urged him to keep a lookout for his father. There were too many threats and none of them could be sure what would be the most pressing. 

Sarisha worked on her datapad, going through the data that Bulma had sent her. Bulma had done readings from some egg-like remains they had found in the other time machine and had sent some over to Sarisha after she requested it. She had sent Api to Capsule Corporation so that the bot could be present to send her back any data that could be helpful. 

Goku’s hand brushed against her leg and she glanced at him, smiling. He had moved in his sleep, his body turning towards her. She stroked her hand against his hair before gently tucking him back in. 

Piccolo’s energy came into her awareness suddenly, though that didn’t surprise as much as the fact that it felt like she was sensing two Piccolos. She frowned and headed towards the open window as she concentrated.

“Mom!” 

She glanced down to see that Gohan and Krillin were out on the beach. 

“Do you feel that?” Gohan asked.

  
“Yes,” she said. “I can. It’s so strange.” 

  
“I know! And now...it feels like I can sense…” 

“Vegeta,” she finished. “And….” 

She gasped as another familiar signature came to her.

“That’s Frieza!” she said. “And his Dad!” 

“That doesn’t make sense. I thought Trunks destroyed them both,” Master Roshi said.

“He did,” Krillin said. “But it feels like they’re all in Ginger Town.” 

“Wait, now...now it feels like…” 

“Mom! That feels like you! And Dad too!” 

Sure enough, the energy signature was eerily familiar and Sarisha felt her skin crawl. 

“Your father is still here,” she said. “And clearly, so am I.” 

“Damn it,” Yamcha said. “What the hell is going on over there?” 

“Hey, one of you guys need to go and find Trunks,” Sarisha called. “Whatever is going on, he’s going to need help.” 

“Yeah, ok,” Krillin said. “I’ll go.” 

Sarisha settled back into the room, her mind going over recent events.

“This is crazy,” she muttered. “First we’ve got two...no three androids who are way stronger than we could have anticipated and now some creature who’s killing people and seems to feel like everyone we’ve ever fought."

She glanced at Goku, stroking a few of his bangs from his forehead.

"And with our luck, whatever it is probably wants to kill you too.” 

She felt a sudden large energy level, strong enough that she paused to focus. 

  
  
“And now who is that?” she muttered. “It can’t be….Piccolo?” 

She mused on that before she remembered Krillin had told her Piccolo had taken off. His assumption was that Piccolo was going to refuse with Kami, something that was a risk, given they’d lose the Dragon Balls, but that was one they had to take at this point. It seemed like the fusion had been successful and Piccolo was stronger than most of them now. 

“I'm glad Piccolo is on our side now. Let’s just hope he's is enough for that thing,” she said. “And hopefully Trunks and Krillin will make it in time to help.” 

Goku stirred suddenly and Sarisha watched him, filled with eager anticipation. Was he waking up?

He stretched, his arms straining above his head before his body relaxed. He let out a sigh and then his breathing settled again, his eyes never opening. Sarisha sighed, disappointed. 

“Mom! Come here!” 

Sarisha headed downstairs at her son’s call. She found him next to the others, their eyes glued to the television screen.

“Our correspondents have provided reports that the military is moving in to handle the threat at Ginger Town. Standby.” 

The footage cut to a reporter who stood off from the ruins of the city and gestured to military tanks that were driving by behind her. 

“I don’t think that’s going to be much good,” Sarisha pointed out. 

A few moments later proved her point when sounds of explosions and screams of alarm came through the television. The feed cut out again and everyone sighed. Gohan looked at her. 

“How is Dad?” he asked.

“He’s getting stronger every day,” she said. 

“Does that mean he’ll wake up soon?” 

  
“I’d say so,” she said. “But I can’t be sure when that’ll be.” 

“Hopefully it’ll be any day now,” Master Roshi said. “Looks like we need all the help we can get.” 

____________________

Zahra knew that Sarisha was doing her best to handle the stress of the situation and be a source of calm for Gohan. The young boy seemed to also be aware of his mother’s stress and did his best to keep her distracted. He asked for her help to make snacks for the group, while Yamcha changed the television to a station that was playing some sort of comedy variety show. It was nice to see how the two were able to lift each other's spirits, 

Zahra headed back upstairs and went to Goku’s bedside. She turned down the fan that had been running and paused when she spotted the expression on Goku’s face. Gasping in surprise, she quickly went back downstairs.

“Everyone,” she called urgently. “Come quickly!” 

Sarisha turned, taking in Zahra’s expression, and quickly moved to follow her back upstairs. The group came in tow, everyone piling around Goku’s bed. They gazed down at his face and a second later, Goku smiled.

“See?” Zahra said. “He’s smiling!” 

“Yeah!” Gohan said. “That means he’s almost better!” 

“Geez, I didn’t know you were a doctor, Gohan,” Oolong said sarcastically. 

Zahra turned to Sarisha, her smile faltering. Sarisha was looking down at Goku, her expression serious. 

“I recognize that smile,” Master Roshi declared. “It’s the smile he gets before a big battle.” 

“Yeah,” Yamcha said. “You’re right!” 

Sarisha looked up to meet Zahra’s gaze and Zahra suddenly understood. 

“I’m sure he’ll need more time to recover,” Zahra said. “Even after he wakes up.” 

“Sure, but he’ll be ready to go in no time.” 

“Goku shouldn’t have to fight our battles all the time,” Sarisha snapped. “He nearly died.” 

  
Everyone glanced at her and Master Roshi cleared his throat.

  
“Yes, of course, but uh….well, given the circumstances, we can’t really fault him if he wants to jump back into battle, right?” 

Sarisha knew he was right; she knew that as soon as Goku woke up, as soon as he learned what was going on, he would be eager to fight again. 

“Until it’s absolutely necessary,” Sarisha said, “I would really appreciate it if everyone could keep quiet about what’s going on.” 

  
Gohan blinked at her.

  
“Mom, you’re gonna keep things from him?” he asked.

“I’m not saying that, I’m just saying we can ease him into things. Besides, there are a ton of questions we don’t have the answers to yet and it won’t do any good getting him riled up before that. So, no one is going to tell him anything except for me, got it?” 

No one said anything and her eyes narrowed. 

  
“Got it?” she demanded. 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

The group agreed and Sarisha nodded, satisfied. 

_____________________

Api observed as Bulma and her father reviewed plans that laid out the design and structure of Android 17 and Android 18. Krillin had arrived with this valuable information, along with a recounting of what had been going on so far. 

After scanning the plans for his databanks, Api listened in, learning how this ‘Cell’ was created based on the cells collected from the most dangerous fighters known and synthesized into a creature that would be the strongest of them all. It seemed that in order to reach this state, Cell would have to absorb Android 17 and Android 18 to reach his perfect state. 

“It’s a shame,” Dr. Brief said. “Dr. Gero could have used all his knowledge for good.”   
  


“Indeed,” Api agreed. 

“It looks like the androids are made up of organic substances patterned after human cells,” Bulma said, “That’s how this Cell is able to merge with them at a cellular level.” 

Bulma’s eyes scanned over the plans as she thought.

“I think I can find a few weak spots,” she said. “If I’m right their weakness is likely in their smaller control mechanisms.” 

“We’ll have to run a few tests, of course,” Dr. Brief said.

“Is there any way you can hurry?” Krillin said. “The sooner we figure out how to stop them, the better.” 

  
Bulma hummed, tapping a manicured nail against her chin. She turned to Api. 

“Well, Api, you’re transmitting your data to Sarisha, right?” Bulma asked.   
  


“Yes, Bulma.” 

  
“Great. You give her a call and update her on what’s going on. I’m sure she can run some tests of her own and that way we can work even faster. Tell her to send back any finding she gets and we can work on building something in our lab here.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	41. Imperfect Cell Saga - Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Everyone had their way of handling uncertainty. After returning back to Kame House with Tien and Piccolo, Krillin had decided that they would be better served to search after Cell who had escaped after his battle with Piccolo. Along with Yamcha, the men took the hover van and set off, hoping to stop Cell from attacking more towns if they snuck up on him with him being unable to detect their power signatures.  It wasn’t clear if that was the best tactic, but it was better than sitting around and watching town after town get attacked on the news. Sarisha didn't stop Gohan from going, already knowing how restless he had been despite training on the beach by himself. Her son was feeling angry and Sarisha understood that letting him go was the best thing for him. 

  
Sarisha decided she would focus on assisting Bulma run through the data that she provided, hoping to get familiar with the structure and mechanics of the Androids.  She let herself get lost in her work, sending out her data to Bulma and adjusting when she received more data in return. Her work was spread out on the table downstairs, ignoring the television as Master Roshi and Oolong kept the channel turned to something lighter. Zahra was meditating, using the noises as a way to hone her ability to block out distractions. 

Sarisha had been running another formula on her datapad when there was a sudden strong tremor, strong enough that a few plates clattered to the ground. 

“What was that?” Zahra asked, her voice filled with alarm.

Sarisha sped upstairs, her heart racing. Surely, the Androids hadn’t come, had they? She burst into the upper room and found that Goku’s bed was empty. Both Master Roshi and Zahra stumbled in behind her.

“Oh,” Zahra gasped. “Where is Goku?” 

Sarisha rushed to the open window and looked out to see that the water had crested upwards into waves. 

“What is that?” Zahra asked.

Sarisha smiled, as familiar energy came into her awareness. She jumped out the window, hopping off the roof to land on the sand below. Goku stood near the shoreline, wearing only his blue undershirt and orange gi pants. He stretched his arms above his head with a groan and then turned to her, his grin wide. 

“Hey, Sari.” 

She laughed and leaped into his arms, wrapping her arms around him. 

“Goku!” 

She looked up at him, cupping his face as her eyes swept across his face. Gone were the traces of pain on his face, his body relaxed in her hold. Tears welled in her eyes and he squeezed her arm gently.

  
“Hey, don’t cry!” 

She rubbed at her face as Zahra and Master Roshi came out to stand behind him. 

  
“Goku,” Zahra said, “are you sure you should be up?” 

  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Sarisha took a step back, lifting her chin. 

“Oh really?” she challenged. 

She swung out a punch at him and he caught it. She followed up with a kick that arc towards his head and he caught that too. She picked up her speed, throwing out well-aimed kicks and punches, pressing on the offensive. 

Zahra crossed her arms and sighed at the display while Master Roshi chuckled.  Sarisha threw one last punch, putting as much force in it as she dared. Goku caught it easily, smirking at her.

“You’re holding back,” he accused.

“So are you.” 

He laughed and dropped her hand. 

“Yeah,” he admitted. “I’m not completely ready to fight yet.” 

“What?” Master Roshi asked. “Why not?” 

Sarisha looked at him sharply, but Goku shook his head. 

“I heard everything in my sleep,” he said. “And I can tell we’re in real trouble, aren’t we?” 

Sarisha crossed her arms. 

“Well, we’re handling things for now,” she said. “So, you don’t have to worry about…” 

  
Goku raised a brow at her, his lips tugging into an amused smile. They both knew she was trying to stall him; to do anything she could to keep him from leaping into battle. 

“Goku,” she said. “You can’t go to fight. Not now.” 

Goku rolled his neck and shoulders, still working out some kinks. 

“Yeah, I know.” 

  
They all blinked in surprise. She had anticipated he would argue more. Goku glanced out to the water, his brows drawing down. 

“I’ve got to get back to training,” he said. “I got to reach the next level.” 

Sarisha’s shoulders slumped. She had known it would be too easy. Though, she found herself curious about his words.

“Next level?” 

“Beyond a Super Saiyan,” he explained. 

They looked at him in confusion, but Goku looked entirely serious. 

________________________

Sarisha watched as Goku pulled on the weighted orange gi top. He was determined, eager almost. It was so like him. Never mind that he had been in agony just a few days before. 

“Goku,” she said. “I want to remind you that a few days ago you were fighting an illness that was trying to kill you.” 

Goku snapped on his blue wristbands and smiled at her. 

“Uh huh.”

“And now, you want to ascend to a level beyond Super Saiyan?” 

“Is that even possible?” Master Roshi asked. 

  
Goku tugged on his boots and patted his pants with a shrug. 

“Well, I won’t know until I try,” Goku said. “And I’d say a year is good enough to know for sure.” 

“A year?” Zahra asked. “Goku, that’s a rather long time given the current circumstances.” 

“Sure, but I know a place where it can be done in a day.” 

“I don’t understand,” Zahra said. 

“He’s talking about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber,” Sarisha said. “It’s on Kami’s lookout and time works differently there. A day out here is a year inside the chamber. Goku trained in there when he was a boy.” 

“Oh,” Zahra said. 

“Sari, I want to take Gohan in there,” Goku said.

She crossed her arms, tapping a finger against her bicep.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” 

Goku inclined his head and she sighed. 

She wasn’t surprised. Actually, she was happy that Goku wanted to help push Gohan to become stronger. She knew it would help Gohan; or would at least help him combat his feeling of helplessness. She could very much empathize with the feeling. 

She looked at Master Roshi and Zahra.

“Can you give us a second?” 

“Oh, yes, of course.” 

The door shut behind the two and Sarisha grabbed Goku by the front of his gi, pulling him towards her. She pushed up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips, something she had wanted to do since she laid eyes on him, seeing him fully recovered. Goku accepted her kiss readily, his hands coming to settle along her waist. She kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck, moaning as his tongue slid along her own. When she pulled away, she let out a breath, feeling righter than she had been over the last few days.

“He can go with you,” she said. “But I’m not getting left behind.” 

Goku nodded. 

“Sure.”

“Let me just send some data over to Bulma.” 

  
“Data?” 

“We’re working on a way to disable the Androids,” Sarisha said. “And don’t give me that look. If you know everything, then you know we’ve got a lot at stake besides you getting a chance to fight them.” 

“Yeah, I know,” he said. 

Sarisha shook her head at his dejected tone before smiling. Yes, he was back to his old self all right. 

___________________

Gohan gazed out at the passing scenery, trying to distract himself from Tien’s pacing behind him.

“Anyone sense anything yet?” Tien asked.

“No,” Yamcha said, “nothing yet.” 

Gohan sighed and turned to face the others as Krillin moved to take his place. Piccolo sat on one side of the plane, his arms crossed and eyes closed. He looked like he was meditating, something that wouldn’t be too off in Gohan’s experience. 

“Man,” Krillin sighed. “I sure wish Goku was here.” 

Gohan blinked as his father appeared in front of him, his mother standing next to him. 

“Dad?” Gohan asked, surprised. 

“Yeah,” Krillin said. “That’d be great if he showed up.” 

“Goku, you’re here!” 

Krillin blinked and turned to look behind him. There Goku stood, that familiar grin on his face.

“Hey, Krillin!” 

Krillin balked for a moment before he let out a cry of joy. 

“Goku! It’s really you!” 

Sarisha had to step back as Krillin raced forward, plowing into Goku with enough force that they both burst through the plane. She shook her head, smiling. It was nice to see the relief that was on everyone’s faces.  When they returned to the plane, it was Gohan who leapt onto his father.

“Dad,” he cried. “You’re really better!” 

Goku held him up in a tight hug before putting him back on his feet. 

“Yeah, kiddo,” Goku said. “All better.” 

Gohan looked up at him, tears welling in his eyes. Goku ruffled his hair.

  
“Hey, don’t cry,” he teased. “You’re just like your mom.” 

  
Sarisha swatted Goku on the shoulder and he yelped.

“Ow!” 

  
The group laughed and Gohan quickly wiped at his eyes, though his face was beginning to hurt from smiling so much. Goku walked over to Piccolo and inclined his head as he studied the Namekian. He grinned and snapped his fingers.

“Kamiccolo!” 

A laugh burst out of Sarisha as Piccolo glowered at Goku. 

“Listen,” Piccolo growled. “I’ve changed, but the name is still Piccolo, got it?” 

  
“Sure!” 

Sarisha raised her hand to cover her grin as Piccolo shot her a look. 

“Anyway,” Goku said. “I’m not ready for any type of fight right now, so I’m going to start my training.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Yep. I’m gonna train at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber,” Goku said. 

Piccolo grunted.

“No one has been able to stay in there for more than a year,” he said. “It might be more than you can handle, Goku.”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m taking Trunks and Vegeta. One of us should be able to handle it.” 

“Fine. Then you need to hurry up. It’s only a matter of time before Cell tracks down those androids.”

“Right.” 

  
Goku turned to Gohan and held out his hand.

“Grab hold, son.” 

“Oh, ok.” 

  
Sarisha took hold of Goku’s arm while Gohan took his father’s hand. Goku pressed two fingers to his forehead and in a flash, they disappeared. 

_________________

Sarisha had sympathy for Trunks, knowing he had an uphill battle ahead of them. He had been sitting, waiting for his father’s acknowledgment when Goku, Gohan, and Sarisha had appeared. Now, as Goku spoke with Vegeta, she stepped up to the young man.

“Don’t let it get to you too much,” Sarisha said. 

Trunks blinked at her and she gestured to the two Saiyans who were speaking at the cliff's edge.

“Your dad is an asshole…” 

  
“Mom!” Gohan chided. 

  
“Sorry, he’s...difficult, but over time he gets used to you.” 

“Th-thank you?” Trunks said hesitantly. 

“What I mean is don't stress yourself too hard trying to make a connection with him. Your Dad, he’s got his own baggage and it makes it harder to have connections with other people. He’s likely not used to people having a genuine sense of care for him but you shouldn’t let it reflect as a failing on your part. Trauma wise, you two may have more in common than you think. So, he'll get it. Eventually.” 

  
Trunks and Gohan stared at her and Sarisha felt her face warm. 

“I...well, I got a chance to know your Dad a little a few years back during training. Not that I’m an expert or anything just...never mind.” 

“No,” Trunks said. “That really was helpful. Thank you.” 

She smiled. Vegeta and Goku flew over to them. 

“What is the woman doing here?” 

“Hello to you too, Vegeta. And my name is Sarisha. I know you forget sometimes.” 

Vegeta scowled at her and Goku shook his head, grinning. Sarisha gave Trunks a pointed look and the young man smiled. 

____________________

Sarisha watched as Trunks and Vegeta entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, flashing Trunks an encouraging smile right before the door slipped shut.

“I hope those two will get along,” Gohan said.

“They’ll be fine, I think,” Sarisha said. “Though, Goku, are you sure about this?”    
  


He gave her a curious look.

“If this all goes to plan, Vegeta will get stronger,” she said. “And we both know he has every intention of fighting you again.” 

“Yeah, it’s gonna be awesome!” 

Sarisha rubbed her hand against her forehead and sighed. Gohan grinned at his mother’s exasperation. 

“Don’t…” Goku started. 

  
Sarisha pointed a finger at him.

“Don’t tell me to not worry, Goku.” 

“Well, you shouldn’t!” 

“Ugh. And there’s something else.” 

Sarisha turned to Gohan and placed her hands on his shoulders. Gohan blinked up at her, curious. 

“Just listen, Gohan, ok?” 

He nodded. 

  
“I want you to know I have faith in you. You’ve gotten so much stronger and brave and I couldn’t be prouder. But, I want you to know, you don’t have to go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with your dad.” 

Goku made a noise of protest and Sarisha moved to clamp her hand over his mouth. 

“I know you want to get strong to help your Dad and the others and that’s understandable. But with everything that’s going on and all the danger that’s out there, it’s completely fine if you don’t want to. You're still just a kid.” 

Goku tugged her hand away but she shoved him before he could say anything. 

“You don’t have to fight, Gohan. You have a choice in all this.” 

Sarisha held her son’s gaze, ensuring that he could see she was serious. Goku had grown silent behind her and she knew she had Gohan’s full attention. 

“If you want to step back, neither I nor your Dad will be upset with you.” 

She elbowed Goku in the stomach and he grunted. She gave him a pointed look and his face screwed up before he let out a breath.

“Yeah,” he said. “Your mom is right.” 

Gohan looked between them, his gaze searching.

“Then who will train with Dad?” he asked quietly.

“I’ll go in,” Sarisha said. “Your Dad can train with me while you stay out here.” 

She could feel that Goku was struggling to stay quiet behind her. But she shot him a dark look over her shoulder and he kept his mouth shut. Gohan took a deep breath before re-focusing on his parents.

“I know you just want to keep me safe, Mom. And I know you’ve been trying to do that for a while now. But, if we don’t defeat Cell or the androids, then everyone is in danger, right? So, how can I just sit by if I know there’s something I can do to stop them?” 

Sarisha didn’t have to look to know that Goku was grinning widely.

“And if I do have a choice, then I want to go in with Dad. I want to get as strong as I can no matter how hard it’ll be.” 

Sarisha let out a resigned sigh, knowing she had given her best in trying to persuade him. But Gohan seemed to be at a point where he wanted to follow his own path now. She tried to not let it bother her that it was closer to his father than her.

“Ok,” she said. “If that’s your choice.” 

Gohan nodded, his face lined with determination. 

“It is.” 

Sarisha placed a fist to her hip and ruffled his hair. Damn it, she was proud. Gohan may not like fighting but his drive to help others, even if that meant pushing himself, was something to be admired. 

“Guess there’s nothing else I can say then.” 

Gohan searched her face and she smiled. 

“But you’re still my baby boy.” 

“Mom,” he groaned. 

Goku chuckled. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	42. Imperfect Cell Saga - Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Sarisha had known that Gohan had developed a deep bond with Piccolo; she recognized that he had grown to look up to the Namekian, just as the Namekian had grown to care for him. Sarisha herself had grown used to him over time, would probably even say that he was a friend on a certain level. 

That is why the feeling of his energy fading away hit her with a jolt of shock, just like it did the others around her. 

“Piccolo!” Gohan cried. 

They had sensed the battle between Piccolo and Android Seventeen going on, only to grow concerned when Cell arrived. As strong as Piccolo had grown after his fusion with Kami, it wasn’t enough against Cell. The android had absorbed too many people and had just made the creature stronger, even without absorbing the other two Androids.

Now, they could sense that Piccolo had fallen, the Namekian's energy fading from their senses.

“No! I can’t take this anymore!” 

Gohan ran forward and Goku quickly chased after him, grabbing his son in a tight grip.

“Let me go! Let me go!” 

“Gohan! Gohan, calm down!”

Gohan struggled against his father’s hold, his eyes filled with tears. To Gohan, Piccolo was family and the idea of leaving him to die was something the young boy couldn't tolerate. 

“It’s not fair!” 

Goku didn't ease his grip as his son fought against him. Despite his flailing, he was no match for his father's superior strength. 

“I know it’s not fair but we only have one chance to beat that monster. We have to stick to the plan.”

Only when Gohan stopped fighting did Goku loosen his arms and Gohan slumped forward,  his body trembling as he cried.

“It hurts,” he whispered. “Piccolo….” 

Sarisha went to him, pulling her son into her embrace. Gohan clung to her and she stroked his back gently. Her heart broke at her son's anguish.  There was nothing any of them could do; at least not now. Sarisha looked over to see Mr. Popo gazing forward, his expression saddened. 

Gohan pulled away from her suddenly, wiping his face, his dark eyes blazing. 

“I don’t care about the plan,” he declared. “I’m not waiting.” 

Before she could stop him, Gohan took off in a burst of energy, blasting towards the edge of the lookout. 

“Gohan, wait!” Sarisha called. 

Goku appeared in front of him, knocking his son down with a quick blow.

“Goku!” 

Goku ignored Sarisha’s outraged cry, frowning down at his son. Gohan recovered, wiping at his cheek as he stared at his father in shock.

“You hit me!” 

Outside of training, Goku had never struck him before. The blow had surprised him more than hurt him, but his father looked unrepentant as he scowled at him. 

“Cell would have killed you,” Goku snapped. “You need to stay here.” 

He turned away from them and Gohan looked at Sarisha, his shock waring with his anger. Sarisha knelt next to him, though her gaze remained trained on Goku's back. 

“We can’t just let Cell get away with this!” Gohan protested. 

Sarisha was quiet, but Mr. Popo patted Gohan gently on the shoulder. 

“Your father is just trying to protect you, Gohan.” 

  
“I don’t need protection! I need to help Mr. Piccolo!” 

Gohan glared at his father’s back, his fists clenched. Sarisha had never seen him look so angry with his father before. 

“Piccolo wouldn’t abandon you, Dad!” 

Goku said nothing. 

“Gohan,” Sarisha said gently. “Your Dad is hurting too. Piccolo was his friend, remember?” 

Gohan looked back to Goku, seeming to notice for the first time that Goku's energy was sparking around him. Gohan lowered his fists as he took in 

his father's quiet rage. 

  
“I’m sorry,” he said softly. 

Goku finally turned to them, though his face was still set in a grim line.

  
“It’s ok, Gohan,” he said. “I’m sorry I knocked you down.” 

Gohan slumped to the ground again and Sarisha slid her arms around his shoulder. He was stiff beside her, but she hugged him gently. 

As they continued sensing the battle, Goku grew angrier and angrier, his body brimming with energy. One of the androids must have been absorbed as they felt Cell’s energy skyrocket. 

“This is bad,” Sarisha muttered. “Cell only needs one more to…” 

  
She faltered as she suddenly sensed Tien’s energy. She concentrated, before letting out a gasp of surprise.

“Oh no! Tien, he’s…”

“He’s draining himself,” Goku said. “This wasn’t a part of the plan! What is he even doing there?” 

“Maybe...maybe he’s trying to give the Android some time. But Goku…” 

  
Goku shook his head in frustration. Tien was barely hanging in there, Sarisha only able to sense him faintly. Goku suddenly pressed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

“Where did he…” Gohan asked. 

  
“Goku may be able to get to Tien before it’s too late,” Sarisha said. “Gohan, go down to Korin and get some Senzu beans.” 

  
Without argument, Gohan left to do his mother’s bidding. By the time Goku re-appeared in front of her, Gohan had also returned with a bag tucked in his hand. He looked at his father’s cargo in surprise. 

“Piccolo!” 

The Namekian was draped over Goku’s back, while Goku had Tien tucked under one arm. He unloaded them carefully and Gohan quickly ran up to give them senzu beans. Sarisha let out a breath of relief as they recovered.

"Are you ok, Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo looked at the young boy, sensing his anxiousness as he stared up at him. Piccolo dropped a hand on his head.

"Yeah, kid. I'm fine." 

Gohan smiled widely, laughing in relief. It was an emotional rollercoaster, but Sarisha was relieved to see her son's spirits restored. Sarisha placed a hand on Goku's arm, smiling.

"I'm glad you got there in time," she said. 

“Yeah,” Tien said. “I owe you one, Goku.”

Goku gave them a half-smile. 

  
“Don’t mention it. Just try not to rush into things like that by yourself next time, ok?” 

  
Tien grimaced. 

“That was so cool though!” Gohan declared. “You stopped Cell from absorbing that other android.” 

Piccolo rolled his shoulders, one hand rubbing a sore spot on the back of his neck. 

  
“As honorable as it was, Tien,” Piccolo said. “It only slowed him down. We’re still outmatched when it comes to defeating Cell. None of us can take him on now.” 

Piccolo’s gaze sharpened on Goku.

“Not even you, Goku.” 

Goku said nothing. 

“Everyone!” Mr. Popo called. “Trunks and Vegeta are coming out of the chamber!” 

It was crazy to think that it had already been twenty-four hours. 

________________________

Sarisha knew that one thing that hadn’t changed in Vegeta’s time in the chamber was his arrogance. If anything, it seemed to have gotten even more aggravating. But as he bickered with the others over his boasts of taking Cell on alone, Sarisha could sense something about him that made her think that maybe, just maybe, he could do it. 

“Yoo hoo!”

The call caught their attention and they stepped out onto the main landing to find Bulma standing next to her Capsule Corp ship. Gohan ran towards her, smiling at baby Trunks. 

“Bulma?” Sarisha asked. “What are you doing here?” 

“I brought some things I thought you might use,” Bulma said. “Thanks for the help on that remote by the way, Sarisha.” 

  
“Sure thing,” Sarisha said. “I just wish I could have been able to do a deeper dive on it.” 

Bulma smiled in understanding before she seemed to notice Trunks standing behind her. She gasped in surprise and ran forward. 

“What happened to you?” she cried. 

She took in his long hair and torn clothing with an eye of concern. Trunks offered her a small smile.

“I’m fine,” he said. 

“You’ve actually grown,” she declared, tugging on his hair. “And your hair!” 

“I was training in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber,” he said. “You can train in there for a whole year while it’s only a day out here. I trained with father.” 

  
Bulma looked fascinated and Sarisha smiled. She could see the gears turning in the other woman’s mind as she tried to conceptualize how something like that worked.

Bulma glanced over to Vegeta who stood behind them.

“You don’t look that different,” Bulma remarked. “Why didn’ your hair grow at all?” 

  
“A full-blooded Saiyan’s hair doesn’t change from the day he is born.” 

  
“Oh,” Sarisha and Bulma said in unison. 

  
Sarisha reached over to rub a hand through Goku’s spikes.

“That makes sense why you’ve never needed a haircut.”

  
“Heh, yeah.” 

“I don’t have time for this,” Vegeta snapped. “Why are you even here, woman?” 

Bulma ruffled through her pockets.

“I figured you guys could use some new combat suits,” she said, pulling out a capsule. “And if you stop being a jerk, Vegeta, maybe you could have one too.” 

The Saiyan scowled at her, but Bulma simply smirked. She tossed the capsule and in a poof of smoke, a storage container appeared. It contained blue spandex bodysuits and flexible chest plates, boots, and gloves. 

“I based the spandex on the formula from your fabricator, Sarisha,” Bulma said. “Api let me borrow the formula. The rest I based on Vegeta’s as much as possible.” 

Sarisha had been eying Goku, who with no ounce of shame, had already begun undressing. Sarisha glanced over to Bulma and smiled.

“Is Api still back at your lab?” 

  
“Yep. He said he had some data to review and went into his hibernation mode.” 

“Really? He hasn’t done that in a while.” 

The Saiyans finished dressing and Sarisha looked over her husband and son. They looked more like Saiyans than ever before. 

“Not bad,” she said. 

Goku looked good in the suit and his grin told her he sensed what she was thinking. 

“Aren’t you two going to wear some?” Bulma asked.

  
Both Tien and Piccolo looked disgusted by the idea.

“I’m a Namekian, not a Saiyan,” Piccolo said.

“Yeah,” Tien said, glaring at Vegeta. “I refuse to wear anything that  _ he  _ wears.” 

  
Vegeta smirked darkly. 

“There’s no need for _any_ of you to wear these,” Vegeta said. “You’re not going to get to use them.” 

“Why?” Goku asked. “Because you can handle it yourself?” 

There was a look shared between the two Saiyans and Sarisha mused on their competitive nature. Whether it was simply Goku and Vegeta or just Saiyans in general, she still wasn’t entirely sure. 

“Want me to take you over there with my Instant Transmission?” Goku asked.

  
Vegeta snorted.

  
“Please. I don’t need any help from you, Kakarot.” 

Vegeta took off in a burst of speed before anyone could say anything. Goku didn’t seem bothered but Bulma sighed. 

“Ugh, he has such an ego,” she muttered. 

“Some blatant and others more subtle,” Sarisha remarked.

Goku cocked his head at her pointed expression.

“What?” 

“Nothing.” 

“I’m going to follow him,” Trunks said. 

“You might need these then,” Goku said, “there are only two senzu beans left, so be careful." 

Trunks took the offered beans with a nod. 

“Good luck, Trunks,” Goku said. “And if you guys get in trouble, get out there.” 

“Right. And good luck with your training.” 

Goku gave him a thumbs up. Bulma stepped forward, patting Trunks’ arm gently.

“Look after yourself,” she said. “And keep an eye on Vegeta for me, ok?” 

  
Trunks nodded and set off in a burst of energy. Sarisha turned to Goku and Gohan. 

“Well, I guess it’s time,” she said. 

A sudden growling noise had her blinking. Goku pressed a hand against his stomach and gave a sheepish smile.

“Ah, can we eat first? I’m starving.” 

Sarisha, Bulma and Gohan laughed. 

“I guess you technically haven’t eaten in a while, huh?” Sarisha remarked. “Mr. Popo, where is your kitchen?” 

_______________________________

“You’re really calm about all this,” Bulma said. 

Goku and Gohan were devouring the food that Sarisha and Mr. Popo had prepared. With both of them working together, they had been able to whip up a feast in no time. 

“You know, you’re not the first to say that to me,” Sarisha remarked. “I’m not sure if that should bother me or not.” 

“I mean, you were so adamant about what you wanted for Gohan and now…” 

“Now there is a crazy android on the loose hell-bent on destroying us all and we need all the help we can get. And before that, it was an evil space overlord and then before that…” 

“Ok, ok, I get it. But, you know, it’s still kind of scary because something could happen to them and…” 

Sarisha seemed to suddenly sense that there was more to Bulma’s inquiries. She glanced at the baby in Bulma’s arms with a sense of understanding. Sarisha smiled at her gently.

“Being a mom is scary, but we’ve got some special kids. I know I can be a bit overprotective but I have to believe that Gohan is going to be ok. And so will Trunks.” 

Bulma smiled at her and baby Trunks gurgled, his small arms waving. Sarisha let him take her finger in his tiny fist, smiling at him.

“And you’re gonna be a big strong young man one day, aren’t you? You’re going to be just fine.” 

Sarisha hadn’t gotten to speak to Bulma about it much, but she recognized that technically she had a longer experience with being a mother. There was a time or two when even Nalani had asked her questions, the anxiety of being a new mother still fresh. It was easy to forget that even someone as self-assured as Bulma, had the same types of worries. 

Goku and Gohan finished their meal and they all approached the entrance of the chamber. Sarisha stepped forward, her eyes taking them both in. It was silly because it’d only be a day on her side, but they wouldn’t see her for another year.

“So, you two really want to go through with this?” she asked.

Goku simply smiled and she sighed.

“Can’t blame me for asking. You take good care of Gohan, ok?” 

“I will.” 

“And Gohan, listen to your Dad. Unless he asks you to do something crazy then just ignore him.” 

  
“Sari,” Goku groaned. 

Gohan grinned at her and she patted his head gently. 

“Ok, ok. Good luck you two.” 

Sarisha squeezed Goku’s hand and he winked at her before stepping forward. Mr. Popo pulled open the door, the bright white light streaming outwards. Gohan took a few steps forward before he turned and suddenly ran back to hug Sarisha around the waist. She barely had time to return it before he pulled away, his head ducked in slight embarrassment before he raced after his father into the room. As the door closed behind them, Sarisha found herself smiling. 


	43. Perfect Cell Saga - Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Sarisha hated feeling restless and hated sitting on the sidelines even more. She had not grown used to the feeling, despite the fact that she had been in this position many times before. At least with Piccolo’s ability to observe the events going on below, she had a better understanding of the situation.  She was disappointed to learn that while Vegeta had grown strong enough to defeat Cell, his arrogance had led to him sparing Cell so that he could absorb the other android. His ego demanded that he have a challenge and so he allowed himself to be manipulated by Cell.

“Fucking figures,” she muttered.

  
Vegeta’s internal need to always prove himself had screwed them over again. Still, Krillin had not helped the situation. 

“What do you mean he destroyed the remote?!” Bulma cried. “Does that idiot know how long it took to make it?!” 

“Does it matter why?” Piccolo snarled. “Between his stupidity and Vegeta’s pride….” 

His words cut off as he growled in rage. They could feel the transformation happening, the energy buzzing along their nerves. The force was so great that the entire planet shook from the force of it. 

It was too late. Cell was reaching his final form. 

“What is going on?” Bulma cried. “Why is the whole planet shaking?!” 

Piccolo’s energy flared in rage and Bulma squeaked and took a step back. She cradled baby Trunks to her as she looked at Sarisha with worried eyes. 

“What happened?” Bulma demanded again. 

“He did it. Cell completed his evolution.” 

Sarisha wrapped her arms around herself and glanced in the direction of the chamber’s entrance. From what she felt, she had no idea if Goku and Gohan’s training were going to matter anymore. 

\--------------------

As she predicted, Vegeta's arrogance was his downfall. The newly evovled Cell defeated the Prince and it was only Trunks stepping in that Vegeta didn't pay the ultimate price. Piccolo told them that while Trunks had put up an impressive effort it wasn’t enough to defeat Cell. However, it appeared that Cell had spared him, leaving Vegeta, Trunks, and Krillin to head to Capsule Corporation. 

“He spared them?” Sarisha wondered. “What is he up to?” 

“I don’t know,” Piccolo replied. 

“Maybe we should head home and ask Trunks and the others,” Bulma said. 

Sarisha, who knew her anger would get the best of her if she laid eyes on Vegeta, and possibly Krillin, had opted to return to her own home. Besides, she hadn’t been home since the androids had searched for Goku and wanted to have the home in order for when the father and son came out. 

Her home was still intact but was still in a state of disarray that just added to her annoyed mood. She was relieved to find that the fail-safe on her lab had worked. Anyone who forced it open would only see a supply closet on the inside and nothing more. Sarisha made a note to have Api repair the security panel and update the protocols going forward. 

The furniture in the living room and dining room was destroyed, dishes were broken in the kitchen and the mirrors in both bathrooms were cracked. Books and papers were scattered across Gohan’s bedroom floor and Sarisha felt a twitch of annoyance that they had just caused destruction for the sake of it. 

“And they went through my clothes too?” she muttered. “What were they looking for? A new outfit?” 

It took her some time to clean things up and she made notes on what needed to be replaced. She had just finished cleaning up the kitchen when she received a call. 

“Sarisha? It’s Bulma. Turn on your television. It’s Cell!” 

Luckily, the television wasn’t damaged in the living room and Sairsha turned it on and switched to the channel designated. The camera was shaky as a menacing figure came into focus. 

Cell was a tall, muscular figure who looked more humanoid than she expected even though it was still clear that he was anything but. His face had human-like features but with purple stripes lined on both sides of his face and his skin was green with black spots and a purple chest plate. He had upwards pointing horns that looked almost like a hat on his head.

_ ‘So this is his perfect form, huh?’  _

“My name is Cell and I have a message for the world. While I have enjoyed terrorizing Earth, I have something much more interesting planned for this pathetic planet. For those of you who don’t recognize me, I am the evolved form of the big monster from Ginger Town among many others. But the reason I am here is to announce a Martial Arts Tournament, which I’m calling the Cell Games.” 

“I guess he got arrogance in his stolen cells too. I wonder where that comes from.” 

  
“Sarisha, shush.” 

“This event will be held nine days from today at Area S.5, twenty-nine miles northeast of East City. There you will find an arena I have designed myself based off the original arena used in the World Martial Arts Tournament. I believe it is the ideal location to crush my competitors. Bring me your best fighters and I will face them one by one in a contest of strength. This is the last chance for planet Earth. If I am not defeated it belongs to me.” 

His maniacal laugh made Sarisha’s skin crawl. 

“My competitors will have an advantage as I won’t be able to rest between matches and my new competitors will get to enter the competition immediately. The rules are the same as the World Martial Arts Tournament. If you give up or your body touches the outside of the ring, you lose. And of course, if you die, you will be disqualified. Now that you know where the competition will be held, all you have to do is find the courage to show up. And here’s just a taste of what you’ll be up against.” 

With no hesitation, he lifted his hand to let loose a large blast of energy behind him that left a trail of destruction. He smirked darkly into the camera. 

“Come and get me if you dare! The tournament starts in nine days. Good luck!” 

___________________

Sarisha’s anger still had not cooled when she returned to the lookout. That became clear when her eyes landed on Vegeta, who was among the group waiting for Goku and Gohan to emerge. She strode forward, ready to let him have it, even as she knew that he was stronger than her if she started a fight. Vegeta, who seemed to have sensed what was going on, smirked at her challengingly. 

“You’ve got a problem, woman?” 

“You arrogant, stupid asshole!” 

Sarisha didn’t stop until she was a few inches away. She shoved a finger at his chest, prodding him. 

“You just had to prove something, didn’t you?”

Vegeta grabbed her hand in a tight grip, his eyes narrowing. 

“I don’t know who you think you’re talking to, woman…” 

  
“Oh really? Cause I’m pretty sure I’m talking to the guy who doomed all of us just so he could have some sort of pride match…” 

Their energies were flaring as they glared each other down. The group around them shifted, warily recognizing that a fight was brewing. 

“If you think I’m going to listen to your…” 

“....you’re gonna listen to me you…” 

Sarisha was suddenly grabbed by the scruff of her shirt and yanked back. She let out a noise of surprise.

“Hey!” 

Surprisingly, it was Piccolo who had tugged her away. 

“That’s enough,” he said. “You’re just wasting your breath at this point.” 

He released her and she straightened out her collar. Knowing he was right, she turned her back on them and walked away. She approached Trunks, who had been watching the news on a small television that had been setup. She sat next to him and crossed her arms. He offered her a sympathetic smile and she relaxed slightly. 

If anyone should be outraged by the course of events, it should be him. His father’s pride had led to another nightmarish experience and she could only imagine how he must be feeling. 

“So,” she said. “Anything new?” 

  
“No. Everyone is still panicking. Some are trying to organize but...well...” 

“It won’t matter much.” 

  
“Yeah.” 

He flipped to another channel and they grew silent. Sarisha glanced at Trunks and then reached up a hand. He started when she rubbed her fingers through his shortened hair, his face turning pink. 

“You know, your mom cuts my hair for me every once in a while.”

“Really?” 

She gently smoothed out a few strands she had ruffled. 

“Though I think long hair is a good look on you. A bit more mature, you know?” 

Trunks’ face grew redder and she laughed softly and dropped her hand. 

“Sorry, I’m not trying to embarrass you.” 

He nodded, though the dusting of pink remained on his cheeks. Sarisha mused on how shy he was, reflecting on the fact that she had learned that it was Gohan who had been there for him in the future. She assumed that was why he seemed to have a kind spirit to him. In some ways, he reminded her of her son. 

Sarisha had a sudden thought.

“Oh,” she said. “You’re a year older now!” 

“Uh, yeah, I guess so.” 

“And when Gohan comes out, he’ll be a year older too. We should throw a belated birthday party for you two!” 

Trunks blinked at her. Sarisha waved a hand.

“Trust me, your mom will love this!”

“Do you really think that’s a good idea, with everything going on?” 

Sarisha squeezed his shoulder gently.

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s sometimes you have to make room for the good times during all the bad. And something tells me that you’ve rarely had a few good times.” 

“But…” 

“Look, I’m not going to force you or anything, but it’s just an idea. I think Gohan would love it though and you can take at least a few hours to just let yourself have fun.” 

Trunks smiled at her and there was something in his gaze that had her curious. 

“What?” 

  
“It’s just...it makes me think of the future you.” 

“Wait, you mean you were old enough to remember me?” 

Trunks nodded.

“Yes, before you….well, you survived longer than the others at least. And you spent your time making safe places for people to go with your technology. Between you and my mom, well, a lot more people were able to hide away from the androids. I can remember you and her working together in the lab, coming up with plans on what to do next, and how to get supplies to people.”

“Huh. And here I thought I died as early as the others did.” 

Trunks shook his head. 

“You said that fighting wasn’t the only way to save people. And you used to say the same thing - we had to make room for the good despite the bad. Gohan would still say that, even after you died.” 

“How did I die?” 

  
“There was a supply transport that got into trouble and it was close to where the androids had last been spotted. Gohan was still recovering from his last battle and you were the only one who could do it. So, you left and well…” 

“I never came back,” she finished. 

“Yeah,” Trunks said softly. 

“How old was Gohan?” 

“He was sixteen.” 

Sarisha leaned back on her hands and gazed up at the sky. She knew Gohan would survive for a few more years in Trunks’ timeline, but still felt a sense of sadness that he was on his own for so long.

No, that wasn’t right. 

She looked at Trunks and smiled. 

“I’m glad he had you and Bulma,” she said. “That he wasn’t alone.” 

Trunks said nothing, his expression saddened. Sarisha hummed and reached over to ruffle his hair again. 

“And I’m glad that despite everything you still have a good heart,” she said. “You’re a brave kid. You should be proud of yourself.” 

He blushed again and she laughed, delighted. 

“Seriously, you’re one of the strongest people on the planet. I’m sure you can handle those androids of yours no problem now.” 

“You think so?” 

“Sure. I mean, you could go up against Cell and he was stronger than the androids, right?” 

  
It was clear that he hadn’t considered that by the shocked expression on his face. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you wanted to head back home and put a stop to them.” 

  
“I wouldn’t leave you all behind!” 

She blinked at his outburst and he winced and looked down at his hands.

“Sorry,” he said. “I just...with everything that’s happening here it wouldn’t feel right to just…” 

She bopped his shoulder lightly. 

“Don’t sweat it. I’m glad you’re sticking around. I mean especially now that you’re stronger than your…” 

He grabbed her arm suddenly, his eyes darting back towards the group behind them. Sarisha gave him a confused look.

“Sorry, just, don’t say that so loud.”

“What? That you’re stronger than…” 

He made a noise again and Sarisha sighed as she understood. He clearly was worried that Vegeta would overhear. 

  
“You shouldn’t be ashamed that you’re strong, Trunks.” 

  
“It’s not that,” he said. “It’s just…” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Seriously though, he’s going to figure out if he hasn’t already. And when he does, I want to be there, just to see his face.” 

“You’re not afraid of antagonizing him, are you?” 

“Nope.” 

Trunks shook his head, but there was a small smile on his face. They lapsed into silence, the television still playing absently in the background. Sarisha stretched out her legs and crossed her ankles and leaned back on her hands.

“Say, what would you say if I did some tests on you?” 

  
“Tests?” he asked hesitantly. 

“Mm-hm. Nothing super invasive or anything. See, I saw some readings from Api’s first scan of you and you’ve got a unique energy signature. I think it may have something to do with the fact that you’re a time traveler which has so many implications in and of itself.” 

Sarisha leaned forward eagerly.

“You wouldn’t mind, would you?” she asked. “I’d make you a great meal as a thank you.” 

It was odd but he found he couldn’t say no when she was giving him wide eyes. 

“I...well, I guess it’s ok.” 

“Great!” 

Mr. Popo rounded the corner and waved. 

“I believe they are coming out now.” 

“Already?” she asked. “It’s not even been a full day yet!” 

Yet, she could sense their energy. She and Trunks exchanged a look of surprise before they both hurried after Mr. Popo. They all waited at the entrance, all of them growing surprised as Goku and Gohan stepped into the main area.  With their Saiyan armor torn and ragged, it was clear that they had spent their time well in the chamber.

Blonde and buff. 

It was the first thought that came to Sarisha’s mind when she finally took them in. It was so strange seeing them that way that she simply stared. For one, Gohan had finally achieved Super Saiyan, a feat that was impressive all its own. But it was their expressions that was the most curious. 

Sarisha had her theories on the transformation, but she knew that it was fueled by rage, regardless of what sparked the change in the first place. But despite the difference in coloring, Goku and Gohan had the easy expressions that were familiar to them. It was completely different from what she normally sensed from Super Saiyan's transformation.

Goku’s eyes fell on her and he smiled broadly.

“Hey, Sari! Do you think you could make us something good to eat?” 

Sarisha smiled.

Perhaps they hadn’t changed that much at all. 

______________________

Goku and Gohan were devouring their food with an eagerness that both fascinated and disgusted the onlookers. Sarisha had worked with Mr. Popo again to cook them up another feast and Sarisha vehemently apologized for the mess, though Mr. Popo had assured her it was fine. 

Plates piled up quickly as they tore through noodles, roasted meats, dumplings, soup, and assorted rice dishes. 

“Uh, Goku?” Tien asked.

Goku looked at him, his face stuffed full of noodles. 

“Wasn’t there enough food in the chamber?” 

Goku’s words came out muffled and Sarisha pressed a finger to her forehead.

“Don’t talk with your mouthful, Goku.” 

Goku slurped down his noodles and then let out a loud belch. Piccolo grimaced in disgust. 

“I said there was a ton of food but me and Gohan can’t cook very well so it’s been a while since we had a home-cooked meal.” 

“I...see.” 

Goku grinned at Sarisha.

“Seriously, I don't know how you do it. It’s like every time we tried we just ended up charring it.” 

“Glad to know I was missed,” she remarked. 

“Of course you were!” 

He set down the last bowl and then let out a groan of appreciation.

“That was great!” 

“Yeah,” Gohan agreed. “Thanks, Mom and Mr. Popo!” 

“Sure thing, kiddo.” 

“Now,” Goku said. “Why don’t you guys fill us in?” 

Trunks recounted the recent events and Goku and Gohan listened thoughtfully. Mr. Popo had retrieved Goku’s clothing which had been cleaned while they were in the chamber. Once again, Goku stripped down with no ounce of shame to dress, smiling as they finished filling him in. He tightened the sash at his waist and cocked his head. 

“A tournament, huh?” Goku mused. “That sounds interesting.” 

  
Gohan approached Piccolo and the Namekian regarded him curiously.

“Could I have an outfit like yours, Piccolo?” he asked. “You were my first teacher after all.” 

Piccolo smiled. 

“Sure, kid.” 

He outstretched his hand and in a burst of light, Gohan stood wearing an outfit identical to Piccolo’s, complete with the shoulderpads. Gohan grinned up at Piccolo. 

“Thanks! This is awesome!” 

Sarisha found herself amused by the pleased look on the Namekian’s face. 

“Looking good, Gohan,” she said. 

Her son smiled at her. Vegeta strode forwards, his eyes locked on Goku. 

“Kakarot.  Tell me, do you think you can beat Cell now?” 

Goku adjusted his wristbands before answering. 

  
“Dunno. I should probably check him out.” 

Goku pressed two fingers to his forehead and Sarisha reached out a hand as she realized what he was doing. 

“Goku, wait…” 

But he had already disappeared. 

“Ugh, I hate it when he does that,” Sarisha muttered. 

She walked over to Gohan, gently tugging at a lock of blonde hair. 

“Your dad cut your hair?” she asked.

“Uh huh.” 

She inspected him. No longer did his spiky hair fall past his shoulders, but had been done in a short cut that led his hair stick out in different angles. 

“Not bad,” she said. “Who knew Goku was good with hair?” 

Gohan grinned at that, but they grew distracted when they felt a surge of energy. 

“Is that your father?” Sarisha asked, surprised. 

Gohan nodded.

“Yeah,” he said. “Him and Cell.” 

  
It felt like they were close and she couldn’t be sure if either one was holding back. Before she could dwell any longer, Goku appeared in front of them. 

“So, what do you think, Goku?” Trunks asked. 

“To be honest, he’s gotten a lot stronger than I thought he’d be.” 

“Ok,” Sarisha said. “But can you beat him?” 

  
“Well, if I had to fight him right now, I’m pretty sure he could beat me.” 

Sarisha and the others gave him a look of alarm but he simply smiled. 

“I see,” Trunks said. 

“I suppose you’ll be going back in then,” Piccolo said. “There’s still some time left. I will go in first and then Vegeta who will want to go in alone.”

“Alone?” Sarisha asked. 

“I don’t want any of you to interfere with my training,” Vegeta said. 

“Of course,” she said dryly. “Far be it from us to do that. And you, Tien?” 

“I decided not to,” he said. “It probably won’t make much of a difference. What about you?” 

“Trunks can go in after Vegeta,” she said. “I can go in with Goku if Gohan is fine with going in with Trunks.”

Goku cocked his head at her then he smiled.

“You don’t have to worry about that, Sari,” he said. “Gohan and I don’t need a turn.” 

  
“Wait, what?” she asked, shocked. 

“Well, there are nine days left, so we can just train outside.” 

“You’re not serious!” Vegeta snapped. 

“Sure I am,” Goku said. 

“What, you think I can’t handle it?” she demanded.

She stepped towards him, her eyes flashing and he quickly raised his hands.

  
“No, no, that’s not it,” he said. “If you want to go in, that’s fine, but well, I was hoping you would stay out here with us. I don’t think it’ll be as helpful as you think though.” 

“Why?” 

  
“It takes a lot out of you,” he said. 

“Hmph,” Vegeta said, smirking. “So you finally admit you’re too weak, is that it?” 

Goku returned his smirk.

“If you think torturing your body is the same as training then I feel sorry for you. Trust me Vegeta, you’re better served not going in. But I know you need all the time you can get to keep up with me, so go for it.” 

Vegeta scowled at him. 

“Is that so?” he said. “Are you saying you’re stronger than me now, Kakarot?” 

  
Goku’s smirk widened.

  
“Yeah, I’m way out of your league.” 

“What?” Vegeta snarled.

And there it was again, that edge of competitiveness as Goku purposely provoked him. It wasn’t the first time Sarisha had witnessed Goku like this, but it always seemed to even more intentional when it came to Vegeta. Perhaps it was a Saiyan thing. 

Goku looked at Sarisha and Gohan, ignoring the cold glare that Vegeta was giving him. 

“You guys ready?” 

Sarisha glanced at the others, still unsure. 

“Goku, I don’t think…” 

He rested a hand on her shoulder, his smile reassuring. 

“Come on,” he said. “It’ll be ok.” 

Sarisha hoped he was right. 


	44. Perfect Cell Saga - Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

  
  


By maintaining their Super Saiyan form, Goku and Gohan wouldn’t need to waste the energy to transform when they fought, and therefore, this meant that they didn’t create a strain on their energy supply. 

More impressively, they would be able to take all the energy it takes to transform and use that to increase their stamina and then only go higher if they needed to. The amount of time it must have taken to maintain that form naturally must have been months. It had been Goku’s idea, another example of his ingenuity when it came to fighting and battle strategy. 

They had made a stop at Korin’s place and after displaying half of Goku’s power, Korin had been able to assess that Cell was still stronger. Yet, this news hadn’t seemed to bother Goku. He had simply laughed it off. Sarisha had looked to Gohan who had seemed just as confused as she was. 

Goku was so calm about the whole thing, not seeming to be bothered about the fact that he wasn’t strong enough. He had even decided that they would just relax for the remaining days, claiming there wasn’t much more to be done. 

His nonchalance was starting to get to her. 

“It’s like he just doesn’t get how serious this is,” Sarisha snapped. “Why am I always the one to worry about things?” 

  
“To be fair, I think we’re all worried,” Zahra replied. “But I suppose I can understand where he’s coming from.” 

Zahra’s voice came in clearly from Api’s speakers as he hovered near Sarisha as she worked on her data pad in the living room. 

“What do you mean?” 

  
“Well, if there is nothing any of us can do, isn’t it best to spend the time with your family?” 

“How zen of you, Zahra.” 

  
“At least I remember our training.” 

  
Sarisha pursed her lips and she heard Zahra chuckle. 

“Honestly, I can’t let myself worry. Since I’ve known Goku, he’s always managed to pull things off. Whatever he’s up to, I have to hope that he’ll do it again.” 

“And you’re saying I should have the same faith in him.” 

“Just have faith that things will turn out. Even if they don’t we’ll get through it together.” 

  
Sarisha sighed. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

  
“Where are they now?” 

“I’m not sure. Krillin has been hanging out for a while and they said they were going for a walk not too long ago.” 

  
“Why aren’t you with them?” 

“I’ve got too much work to do. There’s a ton of data to go through between what Api brought back from Bulma on the androids and the rest of Dr. Gero’s research. She gets to work on Android Sixteen while I have to see if I can find anything that can be helpful. I’m not sure what I can come up with since Cell seems to be based on bioengineering that’s way ahead of our time. But since Cell is technically from the future that makes sense and….”

  
“Hey, Sari! We’re home!” 

Sarisha let out a sigh. Goku had stepped into the living room, with Gohan and Krillin in tow. 

“And every time it feels like I’m going to reach a breakthrough, Goku shows up.” 

Her husband pouted at her. 

“Aw, don’t be like that!” 

  
Sarisha humphed before turning back to Api. 

  
“Zahra, you’re still coming tomorrow, right?” 

“Of course!” 

“Great. I’ll talk to you then.” 

The men looked at her curiously. 

“What was that about?” Goku asked. 

Sarisha winked. 

“You’ll see.” 

_______________________________

Api watched in distress as a third crash shook the home. Goku and Gohan stared at the broken table in dismay.

“Man,” Krillin said. “You two are in for it when Sarisha gets out of her lab.” 

  
“We just got to learn to control our power better,” Goku declared. “See? Like this.” 

  
“Goku, I wouldn’t…” Api started, but it was too late. 

Goku had carefully picked up a bowl of fruit, only for the ceramic container to shatter in his grip.  He winced.

“Oops.” 

The lab door slammed open and everyone jumped as Sarisha stepped out. She surveyed the destruction in her kitchen with narrowed eyes before they landed on the guilty party. She pointed at them. 

“Out!” 

Goku and Gohan blinked in confusion.

“Out?” Goku repeated.

“You heard me,” she snapped. “If you can’t control your power then you have to get out! Do you know how much time I’ve wasted cleaning up after you two?!” 

  
“But where are we supposed to go?”

“Nalani has been bugging us to visit. You two go visit her and smash up her place. She can afford the replacements.” 

“Do we have to?” Goku asked. 

“If you can’t destroy my house, then yes. Besides, I’m sure her cooks can make you a whole buffet.” 

Goku grinned broadly at that. 

________________________________

Nalani had been lounging in her garden when a figure suddenly appeared in front of her. She let out a shriek of surprise, flailing out of her lawn chair. 

“Jimeji!” she shrieked. “We’re under attack!” 

“Whoa! Whoa, hang on, Nalani!” the stranger called. 

The stranger had long, spiky blonde hair and teal eyes, those his facial features were oddly familiar. 

“Who are you?” she demanded. 

The man blinked at her. 

“It’s me!” he declared. “Goku!” 

Nalani peered at him over her sunglasses. He smiled brightly and it was so familiar that she gasped.

“Goku!” she cried. “Is that really you?!”

“Who else would it be?” he asked.

“What happened to you? You’re all big and blonde!” 

  
Nalani’s gaze drifted over to notice two other people standing next to him. Nalani let out another shriek as her gaze focused on the young boy.

“Gohan!”

  
“Why do you keep screaming?” Goku muttered.

“What’s going on out here?” 

Jimeji had run out with Akio in tow. They stopped short at the sight of the three visitors.

Nalani pointed at them.

“It’s Goku!” she declared. 

“Really?” Jimeji asked. “You look so different!” 

Nalani shoved her face into Goku’s, angling his head back and forth. 

“I can’t believe it,” she declared. 

“Nalani,” Goku complained. “Ow!”

She was tugging at his hair, yanking on the blonde strands. 

“This isn’t a wig!” she cried. 

“Of course it isn’t!” 

Akio was also tugging on Gohan’s hair, though he looked delighted. 

“I wish mom would let me dye my hair.” 

“It’s not dyed,” Gohan explained. “We’re just Super Saiyan.” 

“Super Saiyan?” Nalani repeated. 

“It’s like a transformation,” Krillin explained. “Makes them stronger basically and turns their hair blonde.”

“Oh.” 

Nalani and her family gazed at the Saiyans in wonder. 

“That’s so cool, Gohan!” Akio declared.

“I’ll give you a nine out of ten for looks Goku. The blonde is giving me sexy vibes but you lose a point since you have that dorky look on your face. And we just can’t get you away from orange, huh?”

She plucked at the orange material of his jacket. Goku rolled his eyes and Krillin snickered.

Akio, who has already recovered from the news of this development, tugged on Gohan’s hand. 

“Come on, I want to show you! My dad got me a telescope!” 

Gohan’s eyes took on a light of interest and he let the younger boy lead him away.

“So,” Nalani said. “I figured you’d be training to fight that Cell creep.” 

“This guy says there’s no point,” Krillin said, gesturing to Goku. 

Nalani looked surprised then she smiled brightly. 

  
“Hah, cause you can beat him, right?” she asked and looked at Jimeji. “See, Jimeji, I told you there was nothing to worry about! Goku’s gonna beat him for sure.” 

“Well, actually…” 

Goku nudged Krillin, cutting off his words. He shook his head subtly and the other man nodded. Jimeji was smiling at his wife.

“You’re always right, Nalani.” 

“Of course I am,” Nalani declared. “Anyway, what are you guys doing here?” 

“Sarisha kicked us out,” Goku explained.

“Why?” 

  
“We kind of kept breaking everything. So, we were kind of wondering if you had something to eat.” 

  
Nalani laughed. 

“Glad to see the look hasn’t changed you much,” she said. “Sure, I can get the cooks started on something.” 

Jimeji followed Nalani out and Krillin turned to Goku.

“Say, you do think we can beat Cell, right?” Krillin asked.

“Honestly? I don’t think so. But there’s always a chance, I guess.” 

Krillin blinked at his friend though Goku merely smiled. 

  
“Then why…” 

  
“I don’t want Sarisha or Gohan worry,” Goku said. “And we need to spend this time just relaxing and being with the people we care about. Telling them anything else would ruin that, you know?” 

“I guess. But you do know Sarisha is gonna worry regardless, right?” 

“Yeah,” Goku sighed. “I know.” 

Goku had sensed how tense she was, even when she was trying not to be. He also knew that she would likely spend the rest of her time in her lab, trying to formulate some sort of plan or research that she thought would be helpful. She wouldn’t mean to do it on purpose of course, but Goku knew he’d have to bring her out or they likely wouldn’t see her until the fated day came. 

______________________

Trunks had thought that Sarisha had made the suggestion for a birthday party in passing; he hadn’t given much thought to it, especially with everything that was going on. 

Goku appeared suddenly on the lookout, wearing a pair of beige pants and an orange and black jacket over a white shirt. He had one hand tucked into his coat pocket and smiled when he spotted Trunks sitting on the steps leading to the chamber’s entrance. 

“Yo!” 

“Goku,” Trunks greeted. “What’s going on?” 

  
“Sari sent me to get you.” 

Trunks gave him a look of surprise. 

“What for?” 

“For your birthday party of course!” 

“I...wait, what?” 

“She said she told you about it,” Goku said. “And if you’re worried about missing your turn, I can have you back here in no time.” 

  
“No, it’s not that it’s just….” 

  
Goku smiled, seeming to sense the young man’s hesitation. 

“Stressing out isn’t going to help you much in the days to come, Trunks. You gotta have a chance to relax too, especially with everything you’ve been through.” 

Trunks glanced down at his hands, his brows furrowed.

“Besides,” Goku continued, “she’s already got everything ready. She’d be really disappointed if you say no.” 

The idea of it was so strange to Trunks, but he found he couldn’t turn down the invitation. 

“Yeah,” he said. “I’ll come.” 

_______________________________

Sarisha took in her living room with a sense of satisfaction. Between her and Zahra’s work, they had managed to make the place look festive with streamers, lights, and other decorations. The room was filled with the smell of various dishes, and the cake was already lined with a row of candles. She had debated for a bit, but decided that she’d make two cakes; one for Trunks and the other for Gohan. Besides, with Saiyans in attendance it still wouldn't be enough anyway. 

“I could have made Trunks’ cake,” Bulma said. “He is my son, you know.” 

She was peering at the pastries that lined the long table and Sarisha smiled.

“I know, but I was already cooking so I figured why not.” 

“And I could have had it at my place too,” Bulma said. “It is bigger.” 

“And I never get to host at my place,” Sarisha countered. 

Zahra stepped out with a tray of dumplings and set it on the table. 

“It’s not a competition, you two,” she said.

The two mothers exchanged a look and then smiled. 

“If you want, you can just pay for the supplies,” Sarisha said. “Then we’re even.” 

“Deal.” 

The guests of honor were already present, with Goku and Krillin seated next to them. Goku had no trouble digging into the feast laid out before him, only slowing down when Sarisha shot him a look.

“Save some for the birthday boys, would you?” she scolded. 

He gulped down his mouthful and wiped his mouth. 

“Sorry.” 

The group laughed at his sheepish grin. The party continued on with good food and drinks shared among them. Goku, Bulma and Krillin recounted tales of past adventures that had them laughing all over again. 

“Ok!” Sarisha declared. “It’s cake time!” 

She waved her fork at Goku, who looked excited. 

“And no, you can’t have the first bite.” 

“Aw come on! I’m sure they won’t mind!” 

“I said no!” 

The group laughed at his pout. 

Trunks looked around him, taking in the warmth in the room and felt a wave of emotion hit him. Bulma, who had been sitting next to him, noticed and she reached over to pat his shoulder. 

“I’m glad you decided to come,” she said. 

“Yeah,” he said softly. “Me too.” 

He caught Goku’s eye and the older man winked at him. Trunks smiled and vowed he’d hold onto memories like these in the times to come. 

  
The night winded down, but Sarisha turned to Trunks with an eager smile.

“Since I have you here,” she said. “How about those tests?” 

  
“Oh,” he said. “Uh, yeah sure.”

Bulma, who had overhead, narrowed her eyes.

  
“What kind of tests?” she demanded.

“Oh relax,” Sarisha said. “It’s nothing to worry about.” 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” 

_____________________________

Sarisha’s lab was a technological marvel, though from the way she spoke it was clear it still wasn’t what she wanted it to be.

“Honestly, I still have a lot more to do, but we keep having to deal with one emergency after the other, so I don’t get as much time as I’d like to focus on it.” 

Bulma peered at one of the tables, her eyes easily piecing together the scattered parts. 

“Some sort of holographic communicator?” she asked.

“Hm? Oh yeah. I’m having Gohan figure it out for me as part of his studies.”

“Oh?” Bulma asked, looking at the young man. “How’s that going?” 

“I’m kind of getting the hang of it,” Gohan said. “But I haven’t figured out the wiring just yet.”

“Oh, well have you tried…”

  
“Bulma, no,” Sarisha interrupted. “He has to figure it out on his own.” 

Bulma gave Gohan a sympathetic smile.

  
“Your mom’s a tough teacher, kid.” 

“You have no idea.” 

“I heard that!” 

Bulma and Gohan shared a grin. Sarisha turned her attention back to Trunks, who she had instructed to step onto the raised platform. 

“I just managed to repair the sensors on this thing after Goku destroyed it. Again.” 

Goku grinned at the look she gave him.

“What? You said you weren’t mad.” 

Sarisha pulled open a drawer on the supply cart that stood near her and pulled out some sensory pads. 

“Ok, Trunks. Take off your shirt for me, would you?” 

“Uh, sure.”

“So what exactly is the input for this?” Bulma asked. “Are you sure the levels are right in case of feedback?”

“They’re fine, I already checked.”

Bulma watched as Sarisha began to place the sensory pads on Trunks.

“Have you checked to make sure those are optimal points?”

Trunks eyed Sarisha who took a breath for patience.

“Yes, Bulma.”

“You have to make sure to...”

“Bulma, if you don’t be quiet I’m going to kick you out.”

“I’m just trying to help!”

“Hovering is not helping!”

“Oh like you don’t do it all the time?”

“I observe not nitpick!”

“Is that what you’re calling it? You better not hurt my son!”

“Mom,” Trunks groaned.

The two women glowered at each other and then Sarisha smirked.

“Goku, would you mind showing Bulma the telescope Nalani got for Gohan’s birthday?” 

“Huh?” 

She gave him a pointed look and he scratched the back of his neck. Her eyes narrowed and he sighed. While both women could be scary, Goku wasn’t willing to get on his wife’s bad side.

“Sorry about this, Bulma,” he said.

Bulma’s eyes widened as Goku stepped towards her.

“Goku, don’t you dare!” 

But he had already scooped her up, throwing her easily over his shoulder. She shrieked in outrage, slamming her fists against his back.

“Goku, you put me down this instant!” 

“Bye, Bulma!” Sarisha called sweetly. “I’ll let you know when I’m done!” 

Bulma pointed at her, her blue eyes blazing.

“This isn’t over!” she cried. 

Sarisha glanced at Gohan who gave her a look.

"What?" 

Gohan simply shook his head. Trunks stared as his mother was carried out, yelling curses the whole while. Sarisha turned to him, her smile bright. 

“So, let’s get started, ok?” 

“O-ok.” 

___________________________

  
  


Sarisha was fascinated with the readings she had gotten from Trunks. While she had been able to get some assessment on his energy level, it had been the chronal readings that she was more interested in. 

The thought had come to her when she had been reading through Api’s original readings and came upon his scan of Trunks. There had been some interesting data that she just had to study. 

And if her theory was correct, Cell would likely have the same type of chronal energy as well. 

“I still can’t believe you!” 

Sarisha looked up as Bulma stormed back into her lab. She strode towards Trunks, who had already tugged back on his shirt. 

“She didn’t hurt you, did she?” 

“I’m fine, Mom.” 

“Ugh, you make me sound like some sort of monster,” Sarisha said. “I’m not going to forget that, Bulma.” 

  
“Same here,” the other woman snapped.

Sarisha waved her datapad with a smirk. 

“Oh really? I mean I have all this interesting data and….” 

Bulma pursed her lips, trying to ignore the swell of curiosity that bubbled inside of her. Sarisha’s smirk widened and Bulma groaned.

“Fine, fine,” she said. “I’m sorry, ok?” 

“That’s better,” she said. 

“Aren’t you going to apologize for sending Goku after me?” she demanded, pointing at the man in question. 

Goku gave her an apologetic smile. Sarisha waved a hand. 

“Why would I apologize for that?” she asked. 

Bulma growled but Sarisha had already turned back to her screen. 

“I gotta say Trunks, things are making a lot more sense now that you’re here. But I have some good news for you.” 

“What’s that?” 

She waved a hand and her screen projected into a larger holographic screen. There were cresting waves and dots that lined along them. 

“Trunks has residual chronal energy,” Sarisha said. 

“Chronal?” Goku repeated.

“It was originally a theory and there’s so much more to learn about it, but it’s basically energy that one came to pick up when traveling through the time stream.” 

“Huh?” 

"I think she's saying it's a way to show that Trunks is a time traveler," Gohan explained.

"Oh, okay." 

"This is amazing," Bulma said, her eyes reading through the graph. “The implications…” 

“I know, right? I mean what would happen if someone traveled so often that the chronal energy built up? Would they be able to exist outside a time stream? And…”

“Sorry,” Trunks interrupted. “But you said that you had good news?” 

“Oh, right. Well, you were so worried that it was your fault that things were changed, but the ripples didn’t actually happen until Cell arrived. While I don’t have a scan of him, I’m guessing that this point here is when he entered our time stream. As you can see, that’s when things really started changing.” 

“Oh,” Trunks said. 

“See? Now you don’t have to feel so guilty!”

  
“Yeah,” he said, smiling. “Thanks.” 

Bulma rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she continued studying the screen. 

“But what are these other dots?” she asked.

Sarisha hummed as she turned back to the screen. 

“Yeah, I’m not sure. They’re earlier than before even Trunks arrived.” 

“This one looks to have happened close to the time when Zahra and I found you in your lab. Remember? It was right after the battle with the Saiyans.” 

“Oh,” Sarisha said, surprised. “You’re right. But that doesn’t make any sense. I don’t remember a time traveler.” 

Goku let out a loud yawn and stretched out his arms. Bulma and Sarisha shared an exasperated look. 

“If you’re bored, Goku, you can take Trunks and Bulma home.” 

“Hm? Oh ok.” 

“I have to leave now?” Bulma complained. “Look at all this!”

“Hey, you got to do all that work with the androids, so I say we’re even.” 

Bulma looked ready to protest, but Trunks sensing another argument was brewing, stepped forward.

“Thanks, Sarisha,” he said. “For everything.”

Sarisha smiled at him brightly. 

“No problem!” she said. “I hope you enjoyed yourself.”

“I did,” he assured her. “And thanks for coming too, Mom.” 

Bulma smiled. 

“Of course!” 

After dropping Bulma off at Capsule Corporation, Goku and Trunks appeared on the lookout. Piccolo, who had been meditating, informed them that Vegeta was still inside training. 

“See?” Goku declared. “I got you back in time, just like I promised.” 

Trunks smiled. 

“Yeah, thanks, Goku.” 

Goku flashed him a thumbs up and disappeared in a flash. 

  
  



	45. Perfect Cell Saga - Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

It was a nice day out, the sun shining brightly as Ria sat outside under a large willow tree. Sarisha, Zahra, and Gohan were exploring the compound, idling themselves with a few tasks that Ria had requested of them. She was always ready with chores when the Son family came to visit knowing that it would get done in a quicker time than if Zahra and Ria had to do it for themselves. 

Goku lounged next to her, seeming to be content to let his wife and son amuse themselves on their own. He laid sprawled on his back with his arms tucked behind his head. Ria knew that despite the fact that his eyes were closed, he was still awake. 

“So, you managed to pull her out of her lab, did you?” Ria remarked. 

Goku opened one eye to look at her and smiled before closing it again.

“Yeah,” he said. “And it wasn’t easy. I know she’s gonna try to go back in when we get home.”   
  


“Well, she is determined to find a solution to this Cell, I suppose. It’s on everyone’s mind.” 

Goku said nothing.

Ria recognized that many in their group couldn’t quite understand Goku’s relaxed mood towards the threat hanging over them. She had pondered it herself until she saw Gohan when they arrived this morning. She had taken him in, sensing that despite the physical changes, there was something there that she had seen times before. And it was stronger now. 

“I wonder,” Ria remarked casually. “Will Gohan be able to tap into his great power when the day comes?” 

Goku stirred, opening his eyes and tilting his head in her direction. Ria smiled.

“Gohan has trained here a time or two,” she remarked. “And while my senses are not as keen as your own, I know potential when I see it.” 

Goku sighed and sat up. He draped his arms over his knees. 

“I assume you came to the conclusion that it would be Gohan, not yourself, that will defeat Cell when you were in that chamber?” 

“Sort of. It’s not the first time I’ve seen Gohan’s great power and when I trained with him, well, I knew for sure.” 

“Why not tell them?” 

  
Goku shook his head.

“Sarisha would stress out even more and Gohan would get in his head about it. I don’t mind that they feel like they have to rely on me for now.”   
  


“I suppose you have a point. But still, telling them you’re sure you can’t beat Cell and then acting calm about it can be quite confusing.” 

  
Goku laughed.

  
“Yeah, I know, but I just can’t lie, you know?” 

“Hm. Well, I can see what you are planning and I still have concerns.” 

Goku inclined his head at her, his face growing serious. 

  
“Gohan can do it.” 

  
“I have no doubt he has the capacity, but I don’t know if he has the ability.” 

Goku frowned in confusion. 

“You see, Gohan is your son, but he is also Sarisha’s son as well. And there is one thing those two have in common. They both are unable to realize how much potential they truly have. You have felt it yourself, have you not?” 

Goku scratched the back of his head, his brows furrowed. He knew she was right. Both his wife and son were capable of tapping into more power than they realized and yet never seemed willing to do it. It had honestly become something of a frustration for him over the years. 

“I suppose they have you to thank for that,” Ria said.    
  


“Me?”    
  


“Of course. You’ve been the strongest, the one who has come to save the day even when all the odds were against you. Those two have never truly had to push themselves because they knew you would be there for them. It is what makes them different from the other fighters in this group of ours. Both Sarisha and Gohan have no desire to get stronger just for the sake of it. That is not what drives them at least not now. Do you understand?” 

“Yeah,” Goku said.

Ria watched as he frowned down into his lap and couldn’t help but smile. 

  
“Now that is a sight.” 

  
Goku looked up at her curiously. 

“I’ve never seen you look worried before.” 

Goku groaned and flopped onto his back. 

“It sucks,” he muttered. “But it’ll work out.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yep. I think Gohan senses it, even if he doesn’t understand yet.” 

“How do you mean?” 

There was a sudden explosion, the force of it so large that it shook the ground before a plume of smoke rose into the sky.

“That looked like it came from the village,” she said. “What’s happening?” 

“Dunno. I’ll check it out.” 

He disappeared before Ria could say anything.

“Now that is something I have to get used to.” 

__________________________________

Ardon was a small group that knew well that villages like these were easy pickings. And given the chaos of that Cell freak threatening to destroy the world, well, it was too good an opportunity to pass up. 

Kutso, and his younger brother Timachi, were all too happy to round up whatever supplies they could get from the small village that was close to the coast. It was only a boat ride then a long drive away before they got there. Things had been going well. 

They had intimidated the locals as usual, brandishing their weapons they had procured from the Blue Moon Company. The ray gun had been powerful enough to blow up one of the bigger buildings in the village.

The people had screamed and ran in terror, much to the brother’s delight. But the damned village elder had stayed strong, glaring at them defiantly.

“You can’t just take what you want from here!” he declared.

Kutso brandished his weapon at the man. He was portly and old and clearly wouldn’t be much of a fight. But he refused to back down, glaring at the brothers through his bushy eyebrows. 

“I will not let you terrorize my people,” he snapped. “Take your cruelty elsewhere!” 

  
Timachi snickered next to Kutso.

“Sounds like the old man doesn’t get it,” Timachi said. “Want to show him how serious we are?” 

“That sounds like a good idea, brother.” 

The village elder tensed as Kutso’s gun powered up, but at the last second, he aimed it away, towards a huddle of small children.

“No!” the village elder cried, horrified. 

But Kutso had already pulled the trigger and the children screamed as the blast flew towards them. There was another explosion and the ground shook as dust billowed in the area. 

“How...how could you,” the village elder cried. “They were just children!” 

“And the world’s ending in what? Six days? If anything, I sent them to a merciful…” 

  
He trailed off, for as the smoke cleared, a young boy had appeared. He had spiky, blonde hair and was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, blue fighter pants, and boots. He was glaring at Kutso and Timachi.

“Where the hell did he come from?” Timachi asked.

“Beats me,” Kutso said. “Guess this thing malfunctioned for a second.” 

“No, it’s working,” a cold voice said. “Which is unfortunate for you.” 

Kutso had barely turned before something struck him hard in the back and he went flying. He let out a cry of pain as he crashed into a stall a few feet away. 

“Kutso!” 

Timachi turned towards the figure who had appeared suddenly. It was a woman, her long, lavender hair pulled into a loose ponytail and wearing a pair of shorts and a blue blouse with long sleeves. She was standing in the spot that Kutso had just appeared. Timachi quickly ran to his brother. The village elder beamed at the woman.

“Sarisha!” he cried.

  
“Hey, gramps,” she called. “Looks like you guys are having some trouble.” 

“Yes,” the village elder said. “Such ruffians have been appearing more and more lately.” 

“You don’t say.” 

The two brothers had pulled themselves together when a man suddenly appeared out of thin air. He dropped his fingers from his forehead and looked around, smiling when he spotted the woman. 

“There you are,” he declared. 

“He...he just came out of nowhere!” Timachi cried. “What are these people?” 

The woman pointed towards them and the brothers ducked down when the man looked at them. 

“Damn it!” Kutsu cried. “Light them up, Timachi!” 

“You got it bro!” 

  
Timachi fished out a device from his pocket, a small round device with a button in its center. He hit the button and threw it towards the couple and dived behind the fallen stall with his brother. The device exploded in a shower of spikes that went hurtling towards the couple. It would spear right through them, which was gruesome but that’s what they got for…..

The woman rubbed the back of her neck and kicked the broken spikes that littered around her. 

“That kind of tickled,” she said. 

“Yeah,” the man laughed. 

The brothers backed down and Timachi leaned close, lowering his voice to whisper. 

“Maybe it’s time for Plan B, bro.” 

Kutso grimaced. He had been warned that the robot wasn’t completely cleared for field battle, but at this rate, they didn’t want to lose this town. The area was too lush and if things went right the Ardon gang would be sitting pretty in a whole new hideout. Even if it would probably get banged up in the process. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Let’s show these guys what the Ardon gang is about.” 

  
“Who’s the Ardon gang?” 

The brothers squeaked in alarm, skittering backward. The woman had been peeking at them over the debris of the stall. The most alarming was that she was floating above them. She planted her hands on her hips.

“Well?” she demanded.

“You’ll….you’ll find out soon enough!” Kutso declared. “Timachi, hit it!” 

  
The woman watched curiously as Timachi pulled out another device, which looked like a remote. He pressed the large red button in the center. 

There was a second of silence before the ground began to rumble. The villagers looked around as their homes began to shake and the woman frowned. 

The ground near the entrance of the village suddenly cracked open and a large metal claw came out. It slammed into the ground and with a wrenching groan, a large metal body was dragged out. 

_____________________________

Sarisha watched in exasperation as a large metal robot pulled itself out of the ground, the large engine on its back belching black smoke into the sky. 

Goku made a gagging noise behind her and it confirmed her suspicions. When she looked at him, he had one hand covering his nose. 

“It’s that stupid group again,” she said.

  
“What group?” 

  
Gohan had flown towards them, also looking disgusted by the black smog that was being pumped into the sky. 

  
“It’s a group your father and I came across sometime before you were born. They made a machine that looked like this one but it wasn't this big at the time. Though those guys called themselves the Ardon gang, which isn’t right either. What was it called?” 

“Red Star?” Goku offered. 

“No, that wasn’t it.” 

“Yellow Diamond?” 

“No, no, not that.” 

The robot swung out its large metallic claw and Gohan rushed forward to kick the claw away. It knocked the robot off balance and it flailed before landing on its back with a crash that shook the area. 

“Get it up, you idiot!” 

Sarisha turned to see that the two men were arguing over the remote that she assumed was controlling the robot. The robot slowly righted itself with a groan of metal. 

“It’s kind of slow, isn’t it?” Gohan remarked.

“Yeah, well, they’re models have all been awful. I can’t believe they thought building it bigger would be better. I mean, imagine how much money they wasted.” 

A rocket turret expanded on the robot’s shoulder and took aim. 

“Maybe it was the Silver Sunset?” 

“No, that doesn’t sound right.” 

They leaped out of the way as the rockets fired, Gohan easily deflecting the rockets’ paths away from the village. He rushed forward, ripping the turret off and tossing it into the ground.

The two men were anxiously punching buttons on the remote and a series of weapons appeared on the robot’s body. Gohan disarmed them all with ease. 

“Orange Square.”

“Now you’re just saying shapes and colors, Goku.” 

Gohan slammed a fist into the robot’s chest plate and coughed as smoke billowed into his face. He landed just as the robot crashed into the ground next to him.

“Ugh!” he groaned. “I got that stuff in my mouth!” 

The villagers ran up to them, giving Gohan their thanks as they crowded around. 

“Good work, my boy,” the village elder said. “You surely are your mother’s son!” 

Gohan grinned bashfully. 

“It’s no problem.” 

Sarisha smiled before noticing movement out of the corner of her eye. 

___________________________

Kutso had no idea who these people were, but once that kid had made short work of their robot, he knew he wasn’t going to stick around to figure it out. 

With Timachi in tow, they darted towards the path that led to the entry of the village. They had nearly made it when the woman appeared in front of them. 

  
  


“And where are you two going?” she demanded. 

Timachi let out a yell of fear and let out a barrage of blasts from his gun. The woman swatted them away and surged forward, snatching the gun from him. She crushed the gun in her grip and tossed it away. 

Timechi scurried back and tripped to land hard on his butt. 

“Who is the Ardon gang?” she demanded. “And where did you get that stupid bot?” 

“Why...why should we tell you?” Kutso asked.

It was hard to look brave when he was shaking. The woman’s eyes narrowed and suddenly she grabbed him by the collar and took off into the sky. Kutso let out a shriek of terror.

“You come terrorizing my home town, threatening to kill children and take advantage of people’s fear and you think you’re just going to get away with it?” 

They were high in the sky now, so high that his brother had become a small dot below. Kutso gripped her arm, his legs flailing. She didn’t even seem to be struggling with holding his weight with one hand, despite the fact that he was bigger than her. 

“So, you’re going to answer me. Who is the Ardon group?” 

  
“We’re just a small group, ok! We just wanted to get supplies to protect ourselves!” 

“By attacking innocent people?” she demanded.

“They were all going to die anyway!” 

“You don’t know that,” she snapped. “And that still isn’t any excuse. Now, who gave you that robot?” 

She was loosening her grip and he yelped. 

“The Blue Moon company, ok?!” he cried. “Will you let me go now?” 

She smiled darkly. 

“Sure thing.” 

Kutso screamed as his body went plummeting down.  Goku caught the screaming man before he hit the ground, sparing Sarisha a mildly disapproving look. She raised a brow. 

“What? He asked me to let him go.” 

Shaking his head, he lowered the man to his feet.

“You two better get out of here,” Goku said. “That was her being nice.” 

The two men didn’t need to be told twice and quickly ran the rest of the way out of the village. Gohan walked up to them and Goku grimaced. 

“Ugh, you stink, kiddo.” 

Gohan rubbed at his nose and sneezed. Sarisha hummed.

“Let’s get you back to the compound and cleaned up. Hopefully we can get that smell out of your clothes.” 

Goku used his Instant Transmission to return them to the compound. Zahra was already working on dinner and Goku made a noise of appreciation at the smells. Ria was sipping on a cup of tea at the kitchen table and smiled at their sudden appearance. 

“Everything turned out well, I assume?” 

“Yeah,” Sarisha said. “Pretty much.” 

Zahra and Ria listened to the tale of what had happened in the village with interest. Gohan left to take a bath and Goku settled in at the table next to Ria, crossing his arms on the back of the chair. 

“The Blue Moon Company?” Zahra asked. 

“Yeah,” Sarisha said. “I didn’t realize they were still up to no good or that they would come out this far. If we didn’t already have Cell to deal with I would look into it.” 

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it,” Ria said. “There are many who would take advantage of chaos and I can only suppose that they are doing the same. It is just fortunate that you all were in town to handle them.”

“It was all Gohan,” Sarisha said, smiling. “He leaped into the fight without even thinking.” 

“Did he now?” Ria asked.

  
There was a smugness to her tone that had Sarisha sighing. 

“Yes, yes, I know. He’s gotten a lot stronger…” 

“And?” Zahra pressed. 

“I’m very proud of him.” 

The women chuckled and Sarisha glanced at Goku. He grinned at her. 

“Don’t say it.” 

  
“Say what?” 

“I told you so.” 

Goku gave her an innocent look.

“I would never!” 

She reached over to rub her knuckles against his scalp.

“Sure you wouldn’t.” 

Gohan, who had stepped back into the hallway to grab towels, moved from his hidden spot to dart past the kitchen doorway. He managed to get by with only his father spotting him. Gohan met his father’s gaze and his father winked at him. Gohan smiled, feeling a warmth in his chest before continuing on to clean up. 


	46. Perfect Cell Saga- Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

“Uh, Goku? Is there a reason Sarisha is yanking out trees in your front yard?” Krillin asked.

He and Gohan were watching from the front window as Sarisha tugged the tall trees out with ease and tossed them a few feet away. 

“She said there needed to be more space for the garden.”

“But there’s a whole open field out there!”

Goku shrugged.

He didn’t get it either. Her scent had changed, something close to what it had been like before Gohan had been born. It had been a press on his senses over the last day, but she had spurned his advances, claiming that they couldn’t be intimate with the house being so full. Goku never understood why that mattered.

Still, if that’s all it was….

“Say,” Goku said. “Why don’t you two spend the day at Master Roshi’s?”

There was another crash that shook the home and Krillin jumped up quickly. 

“Yeah, I guess that’d be a good idea,” Krillin said. “I want to be out of the danger zone.” 

Gohan looked up at his father curiously. He had never seen his mother like this, and he had the instinct to know that his Dad could become a target to whatever was annoying her. 

“What about you, Dad?” 

Goku smiled at his son’s worried expression. 

“I’ll be fine,” he said. “Just go have some fun, ok?” 

Both of them looked skeptical but with more encouragement, they set off. When Goku stepped outside, Sarisha was watching the duo fly off. 

“Where are they going?” she demanded. 

“Master Roshi’s.” 

She humphed and dusted her hands. Then, she locked him with a hard glare. 

“I want you to take me to Kami’s lookout.” 

Goku’s brows rose in surprise.

“Why?” 

“I need to go into the chamber,’ she declared. “I’m not as strong as I should be and clearly you’re not taking this seriously, so I need to train.” 

“I still don’t think it’ll make much of a difference.”

  
Sarisha strode forward and shoved her finger in his chest, poking him to accentuate each word. 

“I. Don’t. Care. What. You. Think.” 

Goku’s nostrils flared as her scent wafted around him, his excitement growing at her anger. 

“I’m serious, Goku,” she snapped. “Take me there. Now.” 

“No.” 

Her eyes widened, shock flickering across her features. For the most part, Goku always listened to her demands, especially when she was pissed. 

“No?” she repeated, outraged. “I’m not in the mood for this, Goku.” 

Neither seemed to remember that she could easily go there herself. 

Instead, Sarisha’s energy flared as her irritation grew. In the back of her mind, she recognized that her hormones were a part of the problem. It had been so long, almost like a distant dream when she had been so affected. Not since Gohan had been born had she felt such a familiar heat, but whether it was from her attempts to push it down or something else, it just left her angry. 

And Goku just stood there, looking as if he were more amused by her mood than wary. It pissed her off even more. 

He dodged her first punch with ease and ducked away from the quick follow up of a kick that arced towards his head. He phased a few feet away, his body already in his familiar fighting stance. He looked eager and ready and she had the realization that this is what he wanted. 

“You are not going to provoke me into fighting you,” she declared. 

Goku cocked his head and smirked. 

“I mean, you wouldn’t win anyway.” 

A muscle twitched in her jaw. Deep down, she knew he was right. But there was something about the smug look on his face that had her growing warmer and ignoring the logic of it, she leaped towards him. They clashed in a wave of power, the force of it knocking them into the forest beyond their home. 

Sarisha hit Goku with a hard punch that had him crashing through a nearby tree, but he easily righted himself and let out a blast of energy that broke through her follow up. She flipped backward and braced herself in a crouch before leaping towards him again. 

Trees broke apart and rocks shattered, the landscape altering as the combatants fought on. An occasional energy blast would burst through, startling nearby wildlife that had grown keen on avoiding this particular area. They were in the depths of the forest now, leaving a trail of broken branches and scorched earth behind them. 

Sarisha pushed herself to her knees, shaking off a blow that still had the world spinning around her. Strong arms wrapped around her suddenly, trapping her in a vice grip. She slammed a hard elbow into Goku's stomach and he grunted but didn’t let her go. She did it again and when his grip finally loosened she used her energy to blast him back from her. She followed up quickly by slamming a hard kick to his chest that had him flying into the lake below them. 

  
She landed, her stance ready. A few moments passed in silence. 

“I know you’re down there, Goku.” 

The surface remained undisturbed, though she could glimpse the shadows of passing fish. Sarisha planted her hands on her hips. 

“I’m not falling for it this time, Goku,” she declared. “I’m not getting near the edge and I know you can hold your breath for a long time.” 

Still silence. She let out a huff of annoyance. 

“You get out here right now and…” 

She felt a presence appear suddenly behind her. She barely had time to turn to see Goku’s smug smirk before she was thrown forward, her body submerging into the water. When she burst through the surface, he was laughing. 

She slapped water towards him, putting enough force that a small wave crested and fell down on him. Goku simply shook his head, flinging droplets of water everywhere, his teal eyes bright with laughter. 

Finding that her earlier irritation had been released in their sparring match, Sarisha smiled. 

“Very funny.” 

Goku settled on top of a large flat boulder near the lake, looking all too pleased with himself. She pulled herself out of the water and came to sit next to him. Goku tugged off his shirt and pants and she tugged off her own top, laying it on the flat edge to dry. 

“Didn’t see that coming, huh?” he teased. 

Goku buried a hand in her hair and with a flair of his ki her strands were dry. 

“Yeah, yeah,” she said. 

He tugged on a longer strand, his smile triumphant.

“You got to say it, Sari.”

  
She pursed her lips at him and crossed her arms. 

  
“You cheated.”

  
“I didn’t cheat!” he cried. “You just let your guard down.” 

“I was holding my own and so you pulled your little instant transmission trick on me.” 

  
“Hah, don’t be a sore loser. Just say it.” 

“No.” 

Goku’s eyes narrowed and then he smirked. He reached for her, his fingers finding her bare stomach. She squealed as he tickled her sides.

“St..stop it!” 

“Say it,” he demanded.

She wiggled, tears welling in her eyes as her laughter spilled from her lips. She tried wiggling away from him, but he avoided her flailing limbs and pinned her beneath him as he continued his assault. 

“Say it, Sari and I’ll stop.” 

“You....you win!” 

Goku let out a laugh of triumph and released her. Sarisha took a few breaths and wiped away the few tears that spilled. Goku smirked down at her and she swatted him on his chest.

“Jerk.” 

“You’re the one who broke the rules.” 

“Whatever.” 

He shifted, settling on his back next to her. 

“Feel better now?” he asked. 

Sarisha closed her eyes, soaking beneath the rays of the sun. She still felt there was something simmering inside her. 

“Mm, I suppose so. Though, we didn’t have to fight for me to settle down.” 

“But it was fun though, right?” 

Sarisha turned her head to look at him. He was lounging, his muscles relaxed as he tucked his arms beneath his head. He looked so enticing, so she rolled, letting her body settle on top of him. 

“So, do you really have to be blonde the whole time?” 

  
One of Goku’s brows rose.

“Yeah, that’s the whole point. Why? You don’t like it?” 

She tugged at a lock of blonde hair and pouted. 

“It’s not that I don’t like the look,” she said. “But black is more you, you know?” 

“Hm.” 

Sarisha smiled, knowing it likely didn’t make much of a difference to him. Goku, seeming to find no problem with her lying on him, let his eyes slip shut and he let out a sigh of contentment. 

Sarisha shifted so she could trace a line over his pectorals, down his sternum, and then back up to absently trace one nipple. She pressed a kiss to his chest, feeling his heart thud beneath her lips. Her fingers stroked down again to trace the  rows of muscle on his stomach. He was bigger in this form, the muscles even more defined than they normally were. She could feel his energy beneath her palm, like a steady hum that reverberated along her senses. Even as relaxed as he was, Sarisha knew the power that he possessed. And she knew it was much greater than her own now. 

“Does it bother you, Goku?” 

He had almost been pulled into a doze by her touch and had to blink a few times to focus on her. 

“Huh?” 

“Does it bother you that you’re so much stronger than me now?”

“Why would it?” 

“I don’t know,” she said softly. “I think sometimes…..I wonder if you’ll get bored.” 

“Bored?” he repeated, sounding confused.

“Yeah,” she said. “Maybe you’d want to be with someone that’s stronger.”

  
“Naw,” he said. “I like you just fine.” 

Sarisha sat up, narrowing her eyes at him. Goku winced at the icy glare. 

“You like me?” she repeated, her tone terse.

He pushed himself up, leaning against his hands, his brows furrowed in confusion. Sarisha continued glaring at him and he struggled to think of what he could have possibly said that would have upset her so. 

“What did I do?” 

  
“You just like me?” she demanded. “That’s all you can say after we’ve been married for years now?!” 

“Yeah?” 

Her energy flared in anger. She opened her mouth and closed it, huffing angrily. 

“Sari, what did I say wrong?” 

“It’s what you didn’t say,” she snapped. 

“Well, what is that?” 

“Ugh! Goku, I shouldn’t have to tell you this stuff!” 

“I’m sorry, Sari! You know I’m not good at this kind of thing though.” 

She was still facing him, but her gaze was locked on the lake, her head turned away pointedly. Her scent had spiked again and it was hard to focus on what had made her upset when she smelled so good. Still, he could sense beneath that was some hurt. Goku could only think of one thing that would make her feel better. 

Sarisha stiffened when Goku scooted closer, close enough that he could wrap his arms around her. She refused to look at him and he tugged her until she nearly fell in his lap. 

“Goku!” she snapped. 

He smiled as she tried to right herself, but didn’t let her pull away. Instead, he easily adjusted her so she was facing him in his lap and pressed his face into the soft skin of her neck. He nipped her shoulder, tightening his hold when she tried to pull away. He pressed an open-mouth kiss along the crook of her shoulder, his tongue tracing a familiar pattern. It was one of her weak points, the spot that always had her melting in his arms. 

“Goku,” she moaned.

He smiled triumphantly as her arms fell away, and lifted his hands to cup her breasts. He kneaded the full flesh beneath the material of her sports bra, tweaking the hardened nipples with his thumb and forefinger. His kisses were spreading along her neck and she let her head fall back as pleasure bloomed. 

When his lips sought her own, she didn’t pull away, allowing him to kiss her. She wanted to stay angry, but that heat was growing again and his touch was all she could think of. 

“You smell really good, Sari,” he murmured.

He was giving her that look of desire that had her growing wet between her legs. It was strange seeing it bloom on his face in this form. By the time he turned Super Saiyan, he was almost animalistic. But now, it was a smug coyness that was just as sexy when he was normal. She had to swallow before she could speak her words. 

“This...doesn’t mean you’re off the hook.” 

He leaned forward, pressing a kiss on the exposed skin of her breast, his teeth catching along the material of her sports bra. Teal eyes peered up at her and she shivered at the heated gaze as he tugged it down to expose more of her. 

“I’m..I’m serious, Goku.” 

His tongue circled a hardened peak and she shuddered as his teeth sunk into the sensitive flesh. She groaned, pressing his face close as he sucked, his tongue laving the peek until she whimpered. One of his hands came to shape the curve of her ass before his fingers hooked into the hem of her shorts. 

  
Sarisha slammed her hands into his shoulders and it was his surprise that had him pulling away. He inclined his head at her, curious. 

  
“Lay down.” 

“But…”

“Don’t argue, Goku.” 

Deciding that it didn’t matter either way, he obeyed lying back against the rock beneath them. Sarisha unhooked her bra to pull it off the rest of the way, pleased to find that her husband’s eyes never strayed from her. She tugged off her shorts and underwear, tossing the garments to the side. The sun was hot against her back, with only an occasional breeze that stirred the leaves of the high trees above them. 

Sarisha tugged at Goku’s boxers, giggling when he lifted his hips eagerly. His erection bobbed in the open air, precum already oozing from the tip. She considered for a moment before straddling him, her back facing him and her hands resting on his thighs as she sat on his stomach. She shifted until she was comfortable, sighing as the hard lines of his stomach stroked against her wet folds. She had to shift herself back to find a comfortable position and swept her hair out of the way before leaning forward. Sh e wrapped a hand around him, noting that even his dick was larger in this form. She squeezed and he let out a breath, his hands coming to rest on her hips. She leaned forward and let her tongue lick up the precum, before stroking around the swollen head. 

Then, with no preamble, she sucked him down, bobbing over him with an enthusiasm that had Goku groaning. 

“Sari…” 

She worked him in as much as she could, saliva making her job easier. When she needed breath she would pull back and let her hand take over, stroking him with the confidence of knowing what he liked. She could feel the spasm of his muscles beneath her, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips and ass as his sounds of pleasure grew. When she returned him to her mouth, she bobbed over him quickly, her tongue tracing the throbbing vein, nearly gagging as she sloppy sucked on him. He tugged her hips back further and  Sarisha moaned around her mouth full at the sudden press of lips against her wet folds. Goku’s arm came up to wrap around her thighs, his hands digging into the flesh of her ass. His mouth moved against her, his tongue stroking inside of her with an enthusiasm that mirrored her own.  She knew she was a wet mess, but Goku fed on her eagerly, seemingly driven by his own building pleasure. Her hips began to rock on their own violation, her own motions becoming sloppy as her ecstasy grew. 

Goku’s tongue flattened against her clit before he wrapped his lips around the swollen bud. Sarisha’s nails dug into the hard muscle of his inner thighs as she moaned around him, her own legs trembling. He was tracing a messy circuit before settling on her clit again and she was determined not to be the first one to give in.  She licked and sucked on his balls as she stroked the head of him with her hand before taking him back in her mouth. Her cheeks hollowed as she salivated over him, spurred on by the liquid pleasure that spread beneath her limbs. She could feel him twitching in her mouth and she bobbed quicker, feeling Goku’s finger dig into her hips as he shuddered beneath her.  Sarisha felt triumph as he swelled in her mouth, his release spilling in thick streams. He was groaning into her and she had to focus to swallow down his cum. When she let him fall from her mouth she was panting, as she eagerly sought her own release. He plunged two fingers into her, his tongue still tracing her clit as she rocked her hips.

“Goku,” she moaned. “Oh, I’m…” 

He sucked hard on her clit, his tongue laving against it and she cried out as her pleasure crashed around her. Her walls clenched around his fingers and she shuddered as she rode out her high. Goku withdrew his fingers and gave her one last lick and she rolled off him. He slipped his fingers into his mouth and she blinked at him slowly before smiling.

“I win.” 

“Huh?” 

“You came first,” she explained. “I win.” 

A blonde brow rose before he smirked.

“Oh,” he said. “Ok then.” 

He sat up and moved to hover above her. He grabbed her by her inner thighs, drawing her towards him. He was already hard again and he wrapped a hand around himself as he lined himself up. 

“Bet I’ll win this time.” 

She gasped as he filled her in one smooth stroke. Her walls stretched around him and he shifted angling himself deeper as he leaned over her. He held her legs spread open by resting them over his shoulders. Her wetness allowed him to move easily, his strokes deep and steady as he thrust into her.  Sarisha’s head fell back as moans spilled from her, her hands curving around his hard biceps. It was almost overwhelming, the feel of his energy surrounding them. Even in his normal form, there was always an intensity to their couplings that left her awash in his power. 

But as a Super Saiyan…

“Goku!” 

  
She came, her walls clenching around him. Goku brushed his lips along the shell of her ear.

“See?” he grunted.

She couldn’t even come up with a retort as he angled himself to push a deep thrust that had him stroking a sensitive spot inside of her. She was trying to find a proper hold, her hands moving from his biceps to the flexing muscles of his back. 

“Goku! Oh!” 

It felt amazing. He knew how to work her when to speed up or slow down to stave off her growing pleasure. Her breasts were flattened against his chest as he angled his head and she kissed him eagerly, her hands coming up to bury into soft, blonde spikes. He swallowed down her moan when she came again, his hips never stopping even as she shuddered beneath him. She was wild with the heat inside of her and took each brutal thrust with enthusiasm.  Her head fell back as cries fell from her lips, her hands squeezing the hard muscles of his ass as he kept fucking her. The angle had the hard ridges of his stomach rubbing against her swollen clit and she squealed as she came again, her muscles spasming. He groaned as he spilled himself inside of her with one last thrust, his arms tightening around her. 

The heat was still there when he had her on her stomach, her hips angled upwards as he took her from behind. One hand was pressed to her back as he thrust into her, the cheeks of her ass slapping against his powerful thighs. She barely paid attention to the hard stone beneath her as she rocked her hips back eagerly, moaning wildly. 

“More,” she moaned. “Goku, please!” 

“You sure?” 

His voice was rough and low and he had that familiar look on his face. The smug, desire drunken expression that she was used to when he was in this form.

“Yes,” she panted. “Please, I can handle it, I…” 

He snapped his hips forward and her words faltered into a cry. His pace increased, his grip on her hips dragging her back to meet him as he put more power into each thrust. It was like an explosion along her nerves and she screamed as she came. Her essence spilled out of her but he didn’t stop, growling as her walls clenched him. 

The heat was still there when he fucked her standing, using gravity to drop her back down as he moved her over him. His mouth left hard bites along her neck, the pain driving her pleasure even further. He kept a firm grip on her thighs as he thrust up into her, their bodies slick with sweat as they reached a new level of pleasure. His aura surrounded them and Sarisha felt even more sensitive, a long, keening cry escaping her with each thrust that bumped against the swollen, sensitive spot inside of her. 

The heat had lessened when the shadows fell over them, the glow of the moon reflecting off the water. She rode him lazily, letting her hands shape along his hardened body, her tongue tracing his collarbone as her hips moved. She drew her lips up to capture his own and kissed him deeply. Even with her body teetering near exhaustion, she didn’t stop, lost in the haze of pleasure with him. He held the back of her head as he kissed her deeply, his body taking over as he thrust up into her. She buried her face in his neck, her throat too sore to let out the cries that built inside her. A few hard thrusts had her clinging to him as they came together. It took her a few minutes for her breathing to settle, feeling languid as his hands stroked along her back lazily. She could feel his heart beating wildly beneath her palm and she smiled. 

“Goku?” 

“Hm?”

  
“You win.” 

He laughed and nuzzled her hair. 

_______________________

Gohan peered nervously into the kitchen, hoping that it was a good sign that his mother was humming as she stirred some sort of batter in her large mixing bowl. He had only arrived moments ago, still trying to come up with the proper excuse that had kept him away from home a day longer than expected. Krillin had assured him it would be fine, but Gohan had realized that he still had a project his mother had wanted him to get done. 

Taking a deep breath, he bravely stepped into the kitchen. 

“Hey, Mom?” 

Sarisha looked over to her son, still stirring.

“Oh hey, kiddo. You’re back, huh?” 

  
“Yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was staying another day,” he said. “I swear I was going to…” 

Sarisha waved her spoon, her smile bright.

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” she said. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. “I mean, I tried calling but Api said you were busy and…” 

Goku strode around the corner, yawning widely. He paused at the sight of his son, smiling.

“Hey, Gohan! Have fun at Kame House?”

“Yeah, I did! I just…” 

He glanced worriedly at his mother. 

“I’m sorry, Mom.” 

“For what?” 

  
Gohan blinked at her, startled. It wasn’t possible that she had forgotten, had she? 

  
“I was...supposed to do that assignment for you and…” 

  
Sarisha laughed. 

“Oh, don’t worry about that, Gohan.” 

  
“Really?” 

“Sure, you had fun, right?”

  
“Yeah,” Gohan said. “I actually stopped by Bulma’s place.”

  
“Oh?”

“She asked me to get her something on her repairs on Android Sixteen.” 

“Well, that’s nice of you.” 

Gohan searched her face, trying to see if he could glimpse the earlier irritation in her from before. But she simply winked at him and returned to her cooking. Gohan glanced at his father in confusion. Goku grinned and ruffled his hair before letting out another long yawn.

“Are you ok, Dad?” Gohan asked. “You look beat.” 

“Yeah,” Goku said. “I had a long night, is all.” 

“Really? Were you and Mom training or something?” 

“Well….”   
  


“Yes!” Sarisha interrupted quickly. “We were training. That’s all we were doing.” 

  
“Is that what we’re calling it now?” Goku asked.

“Calling what?” Gohan asked, confused.

“What your mom and…” 

“Gohan, go study. Right now.” 

Gohan glanced between his parents, his confused expression identical to his father’s. Sarisha was glaring at Goku but waved her spoon at Gohan.

  
“Go on now,” she said. “And don’t come out until you’re all caught up, ok?” 

“Oh, ok.” 

Gohan had known it was too good to be true. Goku watched his son leave to do her bidding and when he turned to Sarisha he winced at the furious look she gave him.

“I told you,” she snapped. “You can’t talk about that stuff in front of Gohan.” 

“What? You mean sex?” 

  
“Yes! That!”

  
“Why?” 

  
“Because he’s not old enough! I mean, we’ll talk to him about it when he’s old enough to…” 

“When is that?” 

“It’s…” 

Sarisha faltered, realizing that she wasn’t quite sure. They weren’t human and neither was Gohan so….

  
“When did you…”

At Goku’s blank look she quickly re-thought her question. 

“When did I start smelling good to you?” 

“Um....I dunno.” 

  
“Right,” she sighed. “Because you like me just fine.” 

Goku frowned at her tone but she had turned away to stir the mixture in her bowl furiously. It reminded him of her ire two days before. He couldn’t do what he did before to make her feel better, at least not when Gohan was home. He thought hard for a moment before it hit him suddenly. 

He stepped forward and hugged her from behind. He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, though she did her best to ignore him. 

“Goku, I told you…” 

“Love you.” 

Goku didn’t really get why the words made her eyes shine at him like that. But he figured that if saying those words gave her the same feeling that he got when he was around her, then he didn’t mind saying them. He just forgot to sometimes. 

She smiled brightly at him, giving him that look through her lashes that still made him feel warm inside. She kissed him, only stepping back when it got too heated. He pouted at her and she smirked at him.

“I would have thought the last two days would have worn you out.” 

Goku let out another yawn. 

“It kind of did.” 

Sarisha laughed. 


	47. Perfect Cell Saga - Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, I'm definitely planning to continue this story as far as I can and will be following the Dragon Ball Super timeline, or at least some of the events from it with my own twist. I've been a bit busy in life but I have enjoyed working on this story and I'm glad that people are enjoying it!

**Chapter 44**

Sometimes it was easy to forget that there were others outside of their circle that didn’t quite understand what it would take to beat Cell. 

Goku and his family were having breakfast when Api reported that the Royal Military was converging on Cell’s location, determined to put an end to a threat that they didn’t completely understand. 

“What?” Goku asked, alarmed. “They can’t!” 

Api began to play the feed from the reporter’s radio stream. They listened in horror as the reporter noted with a sound of triumph that the military had released a heavy assault that laid waste to the area around them. 

“And with a powerful display Cell has been….no, wait...this is impossible!” 

“Get out of there!” Goku cried. 

But it was too late. They could hear the cries of terror before the feed went out. 

“Damn him,” Goku growled. “They were completely helpless!” 

Goku slammed a fist against the table in rage, the wood splintering. 

“Goku!” 

“Sorry,” he said, though the anger was still in his voice. “I have to go.” 

“Go where?” 

“I have to see Piccolo.” 

He pressed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. Krillin looked at Sarisha curiously. 

“What does he have to see Piccolo about?” 

“I’ve given up guessing what that man is thinking.” 

“Maybe he wants to ask about the Dragonballs?” Gohan offered.

“Oh, well without Kami, the Dragon Balls don’t exist, right?” Sarisha asked.

  
“Yeah,” Krillin said. “But maybe Piccolo can make them now?” 

“I don’t know about that,” Gohan said. "When Piccolo split from Kami, he was or is a Warrior type and not from the Dragon Clan like Kami was.”

Krillin stared at Gohan blankly.    


“Certain individuals from the Dragon Clan can create the Dragon Balls,” Gohan explained. 

“Uh huh. And how do you know this, Gohan?” 

“Mom did a data profile on the Namekians. And I talk to Dende sometimes, though it’s been in a while.” 

“Wait, how?” 

“Mom gave Dende a prototype communicator that allows us to talk to each other.” 

“Whoa, really?” 

Krillin looked impressed, but Sarisha frowned as she cleaned up the wreckage of the dinner table.

“I still need to figure out the metrics on that,” Sarisha murmured. “The signal isn’t stable.”

“Still, it’s crazy though. I mean, I thought no one knew where new Namek was.” 

“Well…” 

Goku appeared suddenly, grinning sheepishly. 

  
“Hey, Sari? Do you know where New Namek is?” 

Krillin and Gohan laughed at Sarisha’s exasperated expression. 

“Goku, would you mind filling us in on what you’re doing?” 

  
“Yeah, sure. I just figured that we need to get Earth a new Guardian. And Piccolo said that we would have to find New Namek if we were going to do that.” 

  
Gohan looked at Krillin knowingly and the other man nudged him.

“Guess you know your Dad pretty well.” 

  
“Huh?” 

“Oh, nothing,” Sarisha said, smiling. “Api, can you tell Goku where the New Planet Namek is?” 

“Of course. It is located at coordinates 4596JLJ.” 

Goku stared at the bot blankly. 

“It is located…” 

“Never mind. I can ask King Kai.” 

“But…” 

Goku disappeared before the bot could finish. Api made a noise of offense.

“I believe I was being very clear.”

“Well, I had no idea what you said,” Krillin said. 

“And that is why you guys struggle to come up with even the simplest plans sometimes,” Sarisha remarked. 

“Hey!” 

__________________________

Gohan and Krillin were watching King Furry’s speech on television while Sarisha read through the information Api had gotten from Bulma’s lab. She was fascinated by the Android’s schematics, the feeling only tempered because she couldn’t work on Android Sixteen herself. Bulma promised to send her updates as she worked and Sarisha was tempted to send Api back to Capsule Corporation just to have him observe. 

Once again, their love of science and technology had to be pushed down because of the resulting atrocities of Dr. Gero’s genius. 

“We’ve got great news folks! Our World Champion Mr. Satan has just announced that he will be fighting in the Tournament against that wicked monster Cell!” 

Sarisha looked up as cries of delight and chants came from the television. A reporter was standing in front of a tall, muscular man with a large afro, mustache and sideburns. He was wearing a martial arts uniform with the World Champion belt around his waist and a long, white cape that he posed with dramatically. 

“Did we miss the last tournament?” she wondered out loud.

  
“Looks like it,” Krillin said. “Man, and with none of you guys competing I could have been the World Champion! There’s no way I would have lost to this clown.” 

Sarisha hummed. She silently wished she had known too. The prize money alone would have set them up well for another few years. 

“Aren’t you worried, Mr. Satan? I mean, Cell destroyed the entire World Royal Military not too long ago.” 

Mr. Satan grabbed the microphone, his voice booming to the adoring crowd. 

“This is all just a cheap trick, you know. Cell planted bombs before the military came which is clever, I’ll give that to him. But from a martial arts perspective, I will crush that little bug with just my finger! You hear that folks?!” 

The crowd let out yells of adoration.

“What a moron,” Krillin muttered. 

Goku appeared suddenly in the living room, smiling brightly.

“Come on guys!” he declared. “I’ve got a surprise for you!” 

____________________

Dende was still as small as Sarisha remembered, though it could just be that Gohan had technically gained height from his time in the chamber. Regardless, neither seemed to care at their reunion. 

  
“Krillin! Gohan!” 

“It’s so good to see you, Dende!” Krillin declared. 

“You too!” 

  
“Is it true, Dende?” Gohan asked excitedly. “Are you really going to be the new Guardian of Earth?” 

  
Dended nodded, smiling bashfully.

“I think so.”

“Wow, that’s some job title,” Krillin said, grinning.

  
“Now we can see each other all the time!” Gohan said. “Ah, no offense, Mom.”

  
Sarisha smiled and waved a hand to show that she felt no offense. It was heartwarming to see them so happy. She glanced over to see Trunks standing next to Mr. Popo, already dressed again in his Saiyan armor. He smiled when she waved at him. 

“Now, Dende,” Piccolo said. “Are you sure you can handle this?” 

  
Goku slipped his hands in his pockets, smiling at the older Namekian.   
  


“Lighten up, Piccolo. The old man said Dende is one of the most talented Namekians on their planet.” 

  
“His name is Moori, Goku,” Sarisha scolded. “He’s their respected elder.”

Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head. Dende smiled at her, seeming to be pleased that she remembered. 

  
“Right, right. But the old guy….” 

Sarisha nudged him.

  
“...ah, Moori said that Dende had what it takes to be the guardian.” 

"So, Dende, how soon can you make some Dragon Balls?" Krillin asked. 

  
“I’m pretty sure I can make new Dragon Balls within 100 Earth days.” 

Goku gave him an alarmed look.

  
“Oh, well we can’t really wait that long!” 

Dende’s shoulders fell. There was a pensive silence until Dende made a noise of realization.

“I know! If you still have the old Dragon Balls and the model of the old Dragon, then I should be able to do it right away!” 

  
“All right!” Goku declared.

  
“The old Dragon Balls are scattered across the Earth and changed into stone,” Piccolo said. 

“And the Dragon model is in my room,” Mr. Popo said. 

  
“That’s great!” Krillin said. “Oh hey, Dende, can you give us three wishes, just like on Namek?” 

“Sure.” 

  
“What about its power?” Piccolo asked. “This isn’t Namek and with three wishes its power may be weakened. Now, can you make it bring back all those killed by Cell with one wish?” 

Dende seemed to think for a moment.

“Well, all I have to do is re-channel some of its energy into its wishing power, but that way it can only grant two wishes, not three.” 

“Wow, that’s so cool, Dende,” Gohan said. 

Piccolo nodded in approval. 

“Very well. Make it just like that,” he said. 

  
“Ok.” 

Mr. Popo retrieved the model and handled it carefully over to Dende. It looked like a small statute of Shenron encased in a glass container. 

  
“Oh,” Dende said. “What an unusual shape.”

“Be very careful,” Mr. Popo said.

  
“Of course. I’ll get started.” 

“Wait!” 

  
Everyone looked to Sarisha, startled by her outburst.

  
“I need to get Api to document this!” 

The group groaned.

“Sari,” Goku said. “We don’t have time for that.” 

  
“It’ll be real quick! You can just use Instant Transmission to…” 

She trailed off at the impatient look everyone gave her. 

“Can I at least have a pen? Pencil? Something to write with? A camera…” 

“Go on, Dende,” Piccolo said. 

Sarisha huffed and crossed her arms. 

“Oh fine. It’s not like we see a Dragon getting made every day, so sure!” 

Dende gave her a hesitant look, but Goku smiled.

  
“It’s fine,” he said. “You can go ahead.” 

“O-ok.” 

Dende turned to the model of the Dragon and held out his hands. As he began to chant in Namekian, his hands began to glow and they could see the energy surging around him. They all watched in fascination before the model was covered in bright light and shot into the air. The beam separated into seven trails of light that scattered across the sky. Inside the glass container, the model of the Dragon was gone. Dende turned to the group with a smile.

“It’s done,” he said. “The Dragon can be summoned as soon as all of the Dragon Balls are collected.” 

“All ready?” Goku asked, surprised. 

The rest of them laughed and congratulated Dende. The small Namekian smiled shyly, but there was a pleased look on his face. 

“Ok, I’ll go get Bulma’s radar and collect all of the Dragon Balls,” Goku said. “Say, Gohan, why don’t you stay here with Dende until the tournament starts?” 

  
“Is that really ok?” Gohan asked. 

He was looking at Sarisha when he asked. She smiled and nodded.

  
“Sure,” she said. “Goku, I’ll go with you. I want to stop by Bulma’s place.”

_____________________________________

“I mean, look at the circuits on this guy! Dr. Gero was a genius!” 

Sarisha watched as Bulma worked on Android Sixteen, her laser carefully working on the exposed circuits of his forehead. 

  
“Just imagine what he could have done with this type of technology,” Sarisha said. “What a waste.” 

  
“That’s what I said,” Dr. Brief declared. “You were able to look over his schematics, I assume.” 

  
“Uh huh. As soon as Api returned home he uploaded the data he got from here. Are you guys really ok with me having so much access?” 

The father and daughter made a noise of dismissal.

“Ok then. Anyway, are you sure it’s a good idea to repair him? I mean, he is programmed to kill Goku.” 

  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Krillin said the only person he’s actually fought has been Cell and we need all the help we can get in that front.” 

Sarisha regarded the large android, tapping a finger against her chin. He was a tall, muscular android with an orange mohawk and golden hoop earrings. He was wearing only a black bodysuit, though there was a hole in his head to expose the sparking circuitry underneath.  Krillin had told her that he had brought the android to Bulma. She hadn’t even been able to lay into him about destroying the remote as it was clear that the man already felt a pang of deep guilt about the whole thing. He expressed that he had looked at Android Eighteen and hadn’t been able to do it. Krillin had looked so miserable that Sarisha couldn’t stay mad at him. 

“Say, I was meaning to ask,” Bulma said. “But how is Trunks doing?” 

“He seems to be fine. He hasn’t gone into the chamber yet,” Sarisha said. “Vegeta is still in there.” 

  
“Hm. And Goku? I mean, he seemed in high spirits when he dropped you off.”    
  


“Yeah, well he always is. He just keeps saying ‘don’t worry’ or whatever, but when I ask him how he’s going to beat Cell, he just smiles.” 

Bulma hummed and returned to her work.

“I wouldn’t stress then. I mean, this is Goku we’re talking about. He’ll come through like he always does.” 

  
Everyone kept saying that and while Sarisha knew that he had a good track record, there was just something in her gut that didn’t let her truly believe it. 

Bulma let out a sigh, stretching her arms high above her head. She groaned as she stretched her neck.

“I’ve been working on this guy for hours. Would you mind working on him while I take a break?” 

“Of course not!” 

  
Bulma smiled at her eagerness and moved for her to take her seat. Sarisha took over with ease, already familiar from studying the data she had been pouring over. She felt it to be a calming practice; a way to get her mind off of what was soon to come. 

_______________________________

It was late by the time Bulma returned to take her spot back, offering for Sarisha to stay as long as she wanted. Sarisha could sense she was being dismissed and after cooing at a sleepy baby Trunks, she left to wander the halls. 

She made her way back to the room she had stayed in when she had been housesitting, finding it as pristine as it was every time she stepped into it. There was a large outdoor balcony that overlooked a lush garden below. Mixed with the soft lighting of hanging lamps and the shining light from the moon, it looked extremely romantic. Sarisha leaned against the railing and propped her chin on her hand. She let out a sigh, the idea of a romantic moonlight stroll far from her mind. 

How strange her life had become. 

Sarisha mused that it had always been strange as the idea of normalcy seemed to always be changing. She didn’t typically fear the unknown, but once she had a family, well, it was hard not to find herself lost in worry or concern of her family.

She envied Goku’s ability to be nonchalant; the ability to decide not to worry and simply not. She would even say that he didn’t fear anything, but she had glimpsed it once in a while to know that wasn’t completely true. He could go with the flow in a heartbeat, adjusting to any new challenge with an eager determination that just seemed natural to him. 

But Sarisha just couldn’t shake the feeling that something dark was looming in their future and that there was nothing she could do about it. 

“Yo!” 

Sarisha glanced over her shoulder to see Goku had appeared. 

“Hey,” she said. “And here I thought you'd forgotten about me.” 

“Course not!” 

She stepped back into the room, closing the balcony doors behind her.

“I’m guessing you found all the Dragon Balls?” 

  
“Sure did!” he said. “And I already took them to Dende.” 

“That’s good.” 

  
“But guess who I ran into!” 

“Who?” 

“General Tao!” he said and laughed. “Talk about a blast from the past, huh?” 

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

Goku inclined his head at his wife’s lackluster tone. She had moved to sit on the end of the bed, her head propped in her hands. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Oh you know, the world is likely ending in a day.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

Sarisha pursed her lips at him. 

“Oh!” he exclaimed. “You mean Cell, right?” 

“Of course I mean Cell, Goku!”

“I told you not to….” 

He trailed off at the glare she shot him. He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“It is very clear that I am going to worry.” 

  
“It doesn’t help anything though, does it?” 

“It makes me feel better!”

“Really?” 

  
“No!” 

Goku smiled and settled next to her. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder, her hand coming down to cover his own. 

“I bet I could reformat Dr. Brief’s ship,” she said quietly. “And we could take the whole gang and go into space.” 

  
“You mean run away?” he asked.

She didn’t have to look at his face to know that this wasn’t something he liked to hear.

“For a while. I bet Cell would get bored or you guys could use that time and get stronger. Then you guys would have a better shot and when we win we wish everyone back and…” 

Goku draped his arm across her shoulders, resting his chin on her head. His silence made her push out a sigh.

“It’s just an idea,” she said. “But Goku, I….” 

  
“I know.” 

  
She looked at him then, her eyes searching his face. His expression had grown serious, those teal eyes holding her.

“Look, I can’t say what will happen. And I know it seems like I don’t care, but I do. I just want you and Gohan to be happy and try not to think about something that none of us can control. At least not right now.”

For Goku, these words were the closest she would get for him to admit that this had been weighing on him. Perhaps even she had been blinded to the possibility that Goku was more aware of what was resting on his shoulders than he seemed to appear. 

The serious expression eased into a smile and he nudged her chin with his knuckles lightly. 

“Let’s go home, ok?” 

Oddly, it made her feel better. She smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah, ok.” 

_________________________

The night was a peaceful one, the moon high and the stars shining brightly in the inky blackness of the sky. Their home in Mt. Paozu was clean and tidy, everything in its proper place as if the occupants were going on a trip and wanted their home in order when they returned.  The only sign of disarray was in the main bathroom, where the mirrors were still fogged with heat, towels strewn haphazardly along the floor. In the bedroom, there was a steady thump of metal and wood, the bed frame shaking from the activities of the occupants.    
  


Braced on his knees, Goku held Sarisha in a tight grip as he thrust into her, his body lined with sweat from his exertions. She clung to him, her breasts flattened against his broad chest, her lips moving along his own in a deep kiss. Her head fell back as a particularly hard thrust had him hitting a spot inside of her that made her toes curl.

“G-Goku…” 

He grunted in response, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips as he kept moving. Sarisha had to draw in a breath before she was able to speak.

“Change back.” 

Blonde brows dipped in confusion as Goku’s movements paused. Sarisha smiled, brushing her finger down the blonde bang that was stuck to his forehead.

“Change back to normal.” 

Goku huffed and shook his head. She pouted, her full lips curving down. 

“Please, Goku? Just for a little bit?” 

Goku groaned as she fluttered her lashes at him. It was so hard to say no, especially when she looked at him like that. 

“Ok."

The air around them eased slightly as the blonde spikes fell into their familiar black color, though the bulk of his muscular body stayed the same. If she had time to reflect on it, she would note that it seemed that Goku’s body had already adapted naturally to the transformation. Instead, Sarisha let out a squeal of delight and pulled him into an eager kiss. She moaned as he kissed her back hungrily while easing her down onto the mattress. She wrapped her legs around his waist, their kiss never breaking as he began to move again. 

His strokes were slow but deep, ensuring that he filled her completely before withdrawing. His hands moved to grab her own, their fingers linking as he placed them above her head. 

“Sari...feel so...good…” 

She moaned in response, her own hips rocking up to meet each thrust, her toes curling in pleasure. She would never grow tired of being locked in this embrace with him, the weight of his body on top of hers, the heat of his breath on her neck. She tightened her legs around his waist, her inner walls convulsing around him as he moved.  Goku let out a groan, his pace increasing as her silken warmth squeezed around him, finally reaching his limit. 

“Sari, I’m…” 

“That’s it,” she encouraged. “Almost….” 

Goku brought one hand down between them, his fingers easily finding the swollen bundle of nerves. Sarisha cried out as he pressed down, the stimulation almost overwhelming as he kept plunging deep inside her. He swelled within her and they both let out a cry as they crested together in simultaneous ecstasy. Sarisha shuddered as she felt his release fill her, the excess of it spilling out of her in a sticky mess.  Goku collapsed on top of her, his body feeling boneless, his weight likely to crush her if she couldn’t handle it. She rubbed her hands up and down his back, her touches soothing against his heated flesh. He let out a sigh and then rolled off of her, exposing her chest to the cool air from the air conditioning. They were a mess, but neither felt inclined to clean up. Sarisha turned her head to look at him, reaching up a hand to brush along soft, black spikes.

“Goku?” 

He tilted his head to meet her gaze.

“Hmm?” 

“I love you.” 

He smiled. 

  
“Love you too.” 

She beamed at him, pleased that he didn’t need the reminder on what to say this time. She cupped his face and drew him into a kiss. Moonlight filtered in through the sheer curtains of their bedroom window, pooling around them in a soft glow. Sarisha rolled onto her stomach, propping her head on her chin, closing her eyes.  With the haze of pleasure fading, her mind was wandering to what lay in front of them tomorrow. There was still so much uncertainty, so much risk. She knew she should be present in the moment but….

Calloused hands roamed along her skin, before settling on the curves of her ass. Sarisha opened her eyes as the bed dipped, glancing at Goku over her shoulder. He smirked at her.  A lavender brow rose before she gasped, feeling the head of him brush against her still sensitive folds. 

“Goku…”

“You’re still thinking too much.” 

She groaned as he pushed inside, ignoring the sticky mess that was still between her thighs. He didn’t have to say it; he was going to fuck her to the point of exhaustion.  Goku was a man of action, his feelings, and intent coming out in ways that weren’t always so easily conveyed in words. In this way, he was going to ensure that she wouldn’t have any energy to worry about what was to come and could only focus on what was in the now. Sarisha rocked her hips back eagerly, letting herself get lost in the pleasure. 

She would welcome any chance to focus on Goku and not think about what was to come. That’s all that mattered. 


	48. Perfect Cell Saga - Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

The mood was grim when Sarisha and Goku arrived on the lookout the next day. Sarisha knew that they were all anxious for the coming battle, but she could sense there was something more. Goku seemed to as well. 

“What’s up guys?” Goku asked.

“We kind of have a problem,” Krillin said. “It’s about the Dragon. Dende made it where the Dragon could bring back all the people killed by Cell with one wish.”

  
“Yeah?” 

“But unlike on Namek, it can’t bring back anyone who hasn’t already died.” 

The words struck Sarisha like a blow, her eyes widening in alarm. Aside from her and Gohan and Trunks, everyone else had already died. And that meant that if they fell today, there would be no coming back. 

“I’m sorry,” Dende said, his eyes downcast. “I should have told you that before I made it.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Goku said, smiling. “He’s not gonna beat us.”

“Hey, you’re the one who’s been saying you don’t know if you can beat him,” Krillin snapped. 

“Yeah, but just relax. We gotta go or we’ll be late.”

Sarisha shrugged when everyone turned to look at her. She had longed accepted that Goku wasn't going to say anything more about what the day would come. 

________________________

They met up with Tien and Yamcha on the way, their expressions as grim as the rest of them. They finally touched down at the designated spot where an arena had even been built. Vegeta stood outside of it, his arms crossed in a familiar pose, his back to them. Inside of the ring stood Cell, who graced them with a smug smirk. 

“Welcome, everyone.” 

Sarisha felt a nudge and glanced at Krillin. He jerked his thumb at the other two occupants on the other side of the ring. There stood Mr. Satan next to a reporter, both men staring at the group with expressions of shock. 

“He actually showed.” 

“Can’t tell if he’s brave or stupid,” she replied.

“I say stupid. Hands down.” 

Sarisha shook her head, but couldn’t help the small smile as Krillin waggled his brows at her. An approaching figure caught his attention. 

  
“Hey,” Krillin said. “Android Sixteen! You’re back!” 

  
Android Sixteen actually smiled. Sarisha noted with amusement that the Red Ribbon logo had been covered up with a Capsule Corporation symbol. 

“Yes, and thank you. Because of your help, I am fully functional again.” 

“I mean it was all Bulma and Dr. Brief…” 

  
Sarisha cleared her throat. 

“And Sarisha too.” 

The android’s eyes moved to her. 

“You are Son Goku’s wife.” 

  
“Yep.” 

The android regarded her for a moment before nodding. 

  
“Thank you as well.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

She spared a glance at Goku over her shoulder before looking at the android again. The android’s eyes had strayed to him, his ice-blue eyes growing cold.

“I hope I don’t have to regret helping to repair you.” 

Android Sixteen turned his attention back to her.

“I was created to kill Son Goku,” he said. “But I have chosen not to.” 

Krillin and Gohan let out a sigh of relief and Sarisha smiled. 

“In that case, we’re happy to have you on our side, big guy.” 

Their attention turned to Goku, who cracked his knuckles as he stepped towards the ring.

“Let’s get this thing started,” he said. “And if no one minds, I’ll go first.” 

Trunks frowned.

“Goku, you don’t have to be the first one,” he said. 

Goku grinned and glanced behind him. 

“Is that cool with you, Vegeta?” 

  
The other Saiyan didn’t bother looking at him. 

“Be my guest. But we all know it’ll be me finishing off Cell.” 

Sarisha could sense Vegeta’s power level had grown, but it wouldn’t be enough. Would it? 

She didn’t get a chance to muse before a bellowing voice brought her out of her thoughts. 

“Hey! Has everyone forgotten that I’m the World Champion?” 

Sarisha glanced at Mr. Satan who seemed to be fuming. Sarisha raised a brow.

“I think we all wish we could.” 

  
Krillin snickered next to her. The reporter stepped forward, his eyes darting between the members of their group. He held out his microphone to Goku.

“Sir, are all of your friends going to be taking part in the tournament?” he asked.

“Of course!”

  
The reporter’s eyes darted to Gohan and then landed on Sarisha. He adjusted his glasses as he took in her outfit. She had gone for her typical fighter’s pants, boots, and fitted tank top that were both durable and provided her with flexibility. Her hair was braided down into one long, single braid down her back. 

“Excuse me, ma’am, but are you here as a supportive role or…” 

Sarisha crossed her arms and glared at him. 

“What does it look like?” she snapped. 

“But surely you don’t plan on fighting.” 

“Why? Because I’m a woman?” 

“Ah…” 

  
Mr. Satan rushed forward, shoving the reporter out of the way. Oddly, it was Goku he directed his anger at. 

  
“While I have no problem with a woman wanting to fight…” 

  
“How progressive of you,” she muttered sarcastically.

“.....I’m tired of all you people and your antics and stupid jokes. Now get out of here before I get angry!”

  
“Take it down a notch, greaseball,” Krillin said, clearly unimpressed. 

  
Mr. Satan looked shocked before he let out a laugh. 

“Clearly all of you amateurs are used to playing your little games, but playtime is over! I am the Martial Arts Champion of the World and this is no time for games!" 

There was a silence, no one able to articulate a response to the ridiculousness of the man in front of them. Sarisha rubbed a hand against her temples and closed her eyes. 

  
This idiot was lucky if he didn’t get himself killed today. 

“And the other contenders are left speechless by the one and only Martial Arts Champion of the…” 

  
The reporter took a misstep, letting out a yelp as he fell out of the ring. Unfazed, Mr. Satan took a step forward.

  
“Since you clearly don’t get who I am, I’ll show you.” 

He grabbed a large rock from the ground and with a yell of effort broke it across his head. 

“Now!” he boomed. “Do you get it now?” 

  
Sarisha leaned towards Krillin.

“Am I the only one who’s worried about dying from secondhand embarrassment?” 

  
“Probably be a better way to go.” 

“That’s debatable.” 

Both Mr. Satan and the reporter seemed startled by the group’s unimpressed reactions. 

“I say we let the idiot go first,” Krillin said. 

Goku inclined his head, still baffled by the lackluster display. 

“You think that’s a good idea?” he asked. 

“He won’t listen anyway.” 

His warning didn’t deter Goku. 

“Mr. Satan!” Goku called. “If you fight him, you’re going to get killed.” 

Mr. Satan just laughed.

  
“It’s no use,” Krillin said. “The guy won’t listen.”

  
Sure enough, Goku’s warning was met with ridicule from the other group and Krillin shook his head.

“See?” 

Goku shrugged.

  
“I had to try.” 

“I mean if he dies at least that means he’ll shut up.” 

“Krillin!” Sarisha scolded.

“Oh, like you weren’t thinking it. Besides, we can just wish him back.”   
  


“I guess that’s true.” 

“Hold on everybody!” 

A helicopter suddenly appeared, a female voice calling out from it. They watched astonished as it landed, a large, round man and a handsome, blonde man stepping out of it. A young woman was the last to hope out, her long, red coils framing her face. They all wore colorful costumes and did a dance of introductions. 

“We are the students of Mr. Satan!” they declared.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Sarisha muttered. 

The blonde man did a graceful spin towards them, his blonde hair flowing behind him.

“I am Caroni,” he said. “Graceful and deadly.” 

“And I am the stupendous power man, Pirozhki,” the large man said.

He was wearing a metal mask that looked like the face of an elephant on his head and it even had steam that came from two spouts on the back. 

“Are these two the duo that we have often heard talked about?” the reporter asked.

“That’s right,” the woman declared, handling a microphone of her own. “These two are apprentices to the great Mr. Satan himself! Priozhki and Caroni!” 

“Incredible! And who are you?” 

  
“I am their spectacular manager, Miss Piiza!” 

“Clearly we have been out of the martial arts world for a while,” Sarisha said. 

“Yeah, no kidding.”

The one thing that Sarisha could say about the group’s presence is that it at least provided some sort of entertainment, as sad as it was. The reporter was praising their feats and she shook her head.  They truly believed they were going to win. 

Caroni was the first one up, claiming feats of agility and speed. He glanced over to their group, his eyes doing a double-take as he spotted Sarisha. He winked at her and Sarisha grimaced. 

“Looks like you’ve got an admirer,” Krillin teased.

“Oh shut up.” 

It was clear that the man was in a dangerous position and didn’t even realize it. Krillin shook his head in pity. 

“I give him five minutes,” Krillin said. 

“I give him five seconds.” 

“Are we betting something on this or…” 

“Seriously, you two?” Yamcha asked.

“What you want in?” Krillin asked. 

Yamcha glanced between them.

“What exactly are we betting?” he asked. 

“How about our usual?” Sarisha offered. “One favor no questions asked.” 

“From who?” 

They were both looking at her pointedly and she sighed.

“Why me?” 

“Let’s just say you’ve got more resources,” Krillin said. “No offense, Yamcha.”

  
“None taken.” 

  
“Fine,” Sarisha said. “I’ll do you the favor. But if I win, you both owe me.” 

“Oh hell yeah, I’m in.” 

“I am not sure I like how enthusiastic you guys are about this.” 

“Rules are simple. Whoever bets the closest time wins,” Krillin said. 

“Are we going with their group overall or each individual?” 

“For the sake of simplicity let’s do as a group. And to make it interesting we’ll start the count from when they challenge him. Deal?” 

  
“Deal.” 

  
Trunks looked at Tien, astonished by the discussion. 

“Is this normal for them?” 

  
“Unfortunately yes,” Tien said. 

“Krillin, what’s your number?” Sarisha asked.

“Sticking with my five minutes.” 

“Your loss. Yamcha?” 

“I’ll say three minutes.”

“Ok, then I’m going with two.” 

Krillin smirked at her and she frowned.

  
“What?”    
  


“You’re totally going to lose.” 

“Yeah, we’ll see.” 

Trunks shook his head. His mother said people had their own way of dealing with stress, so who was he to judge? 

Caroni pointed at Cell and Krillin, Yamcha and Sarisha nodded to each other. He did a few displays of acrobatics before leaping into an aerial attack. Cell let out a wave of energy that had Caroni blasted further into the sky. A few seconds passed before Caroni came flailing back towards the ground and landed with a heavy thud outside of the ring. 

“How long was that?” Krillin asked. 

  
“Technically it was forty-six seconds,” Gohan said. “If you count how much time it took for him to come down.” 

Sarisha, Krillin, and Yamcha looked at Gohan in surprise and he shrugged. 

“Then it doesn’t count!” Sarisha declared.

“It totally counts,” Krillin retorted. “It’s technically not a ring out until he hits the ground.” 

Sarisha huffed and he grinned.

“Told ya. You’re bad at this.” 

  
“Hush you, they’re not done yet.” 

“Now it is my turn!” Pirozhki declared. 

Pirozhki pulled off his helmet and molded the metal mask into a ball that he ate. Sarisha glanced over to Goku, curious at his silence. It became clear when she followed his gaze. He and Cell were locked in a glaring match, neither seeming to notice anything else around them. 

Pirozhki seemed to realize this as well and with a roar of outrage, he began racing towards Cell, his arms swinging in focused circled motions to propel his momentum. He hit an invisible wall suddenly, his body straining with the efforts to move forward. He was thrown from the ring, Cell never moving a muscle. 

“Clearly it was a trick,” Mr. Satan declared. “Whether it was magnets on the floor or something else.”

“How thick are they?” Krillin muttered. “Cell used his energy to flick them away. It’s like talking to a wall.” 

“People have to make sense of what they know,” Sarisha mused. “Thinking it’s all a show is a way they can cope with a reality that they’re fighting something they just can’t beat.” 

“Or they’re just stupid.” 

  
“Or that. Gohan?” 

Gohan gave her a hesitant look before answering. 

“If you’re starting from when he challenged him it’s about one hundred and seventy-three seconds. Which if you combine that with the time before it’s already over three minutes. And with Mr. Satan, well…” 

Mr. Satan had stepped back into the ring and was pulled out stacks of ceramic tiles. It was clear he was going to attempt to show off by striking them. Both Yamcha and Sarisha groaned in defeat and Krillin let out a laugh of triumph. 

  
Sarisha waved a hand of frustration at the display. 

“If these idiots weren't such showboats it wouldn’t have taken so long,” she snapped. 

“Hey, you said once they challenge him,” Krillin said, with a shrug. 

“Let’s do a reset,” she said quickly, “starting with him.” 

  
“No way! A deal’s a deal!” 

“Ugh fine. You get one favor, got it?” 

Krillin grinned triumphantly. 

No one bothered counting during Mr. Satan’s attack, though Sarisha was mildly surprised when Cell held back when he struck him out of the ring. Whether it was to conserve energy or he didn’t believe it was worth the effort, she couldn’t be sure. 

“Now,” Cell said. “Let’s begin. Who will be first?” 

The mood changed abruptly, the lightness of their earlier teasing evaporating as Goku stepped forward. 

“Good luck, Goku,” Sarisha said. 

He flashed her a wink over his shoulder, his smile steady and confident. 

It was time. 


	49. Perfect Cell Saga - Chapter 46

**Perfect Cell Saga - Chapter 46**

It took her some time but Sarisha learned that while Goku loved a good battle, there was something more to it than just winning. When they were children, their sparring matches had been more competitive; the combatants eager to see how much stronger the other had gotten or what new techniques they had learned.  Sarisha’s lessons in the art had always been about controlling her power and it seemed that Goku’s focus had been honing his techniques to make him a more effective fighter. As time went on and as she witnessed his growth as a fighter, Sarisha came to understand that Goku reached new heights not just from hard work, but from an innate sense of learning and discerning how his opponents worked. 

As Goku fought Cell, their first bout was a clear test of each other’s strength and where they stood as combatants. But even this warm-up was a shocking display of speed that she hadn’t witnessed from him before. They could barely keep track of their movements in the sky and even then they were both holding back.  When they deemed it was time to get serious, Goku’s energy hit a new level, nearly blowing all of them away. But as Cell powered up it was evident that as impressive as Goku was, they were too close to tell if it would be enough. 

  
Yet the battle was a display of Goku’s past experiences. The biological android was able to utilize his stolen cells to release attacks of fighters that Goku had once fought. From Tien and Piccolo’s cloning technique to Piccolo’s Makankōsappō, to Frieza’s Death Saucer attack, Cell was a mismatch of all the battles that Goku had previously fought. He even used a Kamehameha attack that nearly threatened to strike them all out if Goku hadn’t let it redirect towards him in time. 

They were picking up the pace, their clashes striking with such force that it shook the surrounding area with force. Everyone was so shocked by the display, but Gohan stood firm, watching on. The battle was fierce but Sarisha wondered how long Goku could maintain this pace. There were near misses of either combatant falling out of the ring, yet their speed and reflexes kept them from doing so before they shot up into the sky again.

“Everyone! Get away from the ring!” 

Their group looked up in surprise at Goku’s call. Cell was aiming a blast towards them and everyone scrambled away before the blast overtook them. When the dust settled, there was a crater where the arena once was. 

“I guess we’re done with the whole arena then,” Sarisha said. 

They had settled on a short cliff face a safe distance away as the fighters used the free range to expand their battle in a shocking display of power. 

“They’re even,” Trunks said. “Not just in speed but in power.” 

Sarisha couldn’t be sure. Goku was holding his own well enough but that wasn’t a concise victory. Cell needed to be stopped, not matched.

“Hey! What’s Goku doing all the way up there?” 

Goku had flown high into the sky and Sarisha could sense the building of energy and she gasped.

“He’s going to do the Kamehameha Wave!” 

“No, Goku isn’t that crazy,” Krillin said. 

But they could all feel the build-up of energy and let out cries of alarm. At the last moment, Goku disappeared to reappear in front of Cell and released the large wave of energy straight into the android’s face. 

It was hard to see the damage with the billow of smoke that wafted from the area.

“No one could have survived the Kamehameha wave that close!” Yamcha declared.

  
“You’re right,” Tien said. “Goku may have just won the tournament!” 

The smoke cleared and Cell’s form lay prone on the ground in front of Goku. He no longer had a head.

“Yes!” Yamcha cried. “He did it!” 

He and Tien shared a look of triumph, their celebration only faltering when they noticed the silence of the rest of the group. 

  
“Come on you guys! This is good news!” 

Sarisha knew it wasn’t over. She could still sense more energy in Cell’s body. 

“Get away, Goku!” Krillin cried. “Cell is going to regenerate himself!” 

As soon as the warning came, Cell’s body hopped back to his feet, the fleshing pulsing before Cell’s head and shoulders sprang forward. The android stretched, looking as good as new. 

“Let me guess,” Sarisha said. “Piccolo’s cells, right?”

  
The Namekian growled in anger and she took that as confirmation. 

They went back to fighting and Sarisha could feel that pit of concern growing in her stomach. Goku was slowing down now, barely able to keep up with Cell.

“Goku must have been counting on that last attack,” Piccolo said. “I’m not sure how much longer he could go on.” 

Sarisha didn’t think it was a good sign that Piccolo had just voiced her concerns out loud. Goku was pushing the offensive and while others declared that he was going to win, Sarisha could sense that he was at the end of his rope. 

“This is our chance,” Trunks said. “We can give Goku a senzu!” 

Krillin didn’t respond and Trunks looked around as no one moved. 

“We will wait,” Piccolo said. 

Trunks looked at her and she shook her head. 

“Wait for what?” Trunks demanded. “Goku needs one!” 

“Quiet, boy!” Vegeta snapped. “Have you no sense of Saiyan honor? Kakarot is going to fight this battle without relying on such a crutch. Kakarot would rather die than dishonor himself.”    
  


“But he doesn’t have to!” 

Vegeta glared at his son before turning his attention to the battlefield. 

“It is obviously clear that no one here is stronger than Kakarot.” 

  
Vegeta’s jaw twitched before he spoke the next words.

“Including myself,” he gritted out. “So at the very least, he should be allowed the honor of fighting unaided even if it means he is fighting to the death.” 

“We’re all just supposed to stand here and watch?!” Trunks asked, horrified. “We have to do something!” 

“Trunks,” Sarisha said quietly. “It’s no use.” 

“But….”

“Trust me, I am totally with you on this but Goku isn’t going to accept our help. Not for something like this.”

Yet no sooner did she speak the words before they were all hit with another shock. 

“I give up,” Goku declared. “You’re too strong, Cell. You win.” 

They let out cries of alarm, shocked by the admission. 

“Goku, what are you doing?!” 

“You can’t give up!” 

Yet the Saiyan seemed to be serious. But to Sarisha, the greatest shock was who Goku declared would be the next fighter.

“Gohan?” she whispered. “Did he just say Gohan?” 

Sarisha stared at her son, who looked just as shocked as she did. Goku flew towards them, smiling at Gohan. 

“Me?” Gohan asked, startled. 

“Yes, son,” Goku said. 

  
“Goku, have you completely lost your mind!” 

Goku winced at Sarisha’s outraged cry. She grabbed him by the front of his gi, her eyes blazing.

“You are not serious about offering up our son to fight? I must have misheard you, right?” 

“No, you heard me right.” 

She growled at him. 

“Goku, you have to think about what you’re doing,” Piccolo said. “If Gohan fights, he’ll die!”

Goku caught Sarisha’s hand and smiled at them.

“Hasn’t any of you noticed that Gohan has managed to keep up with us this whole time?” he asked. “When I was his age, I was nowhere near that powerful.” 

Sarisha looked at her son. She had sensed in him a spark of some power that was buried deep. But she shook her head. 

“He’s our son of course he’s strong!” 

“It’s more than that, Sari,” Goku urged. “Gohan has a great power deep inside of him.” 

“He’s just a kid!” 

Goku shook his head and moved to crouch in front of Gohan. 

“Tell me something, Gohan. When I was fighting Cell, did you have trouble keeping up?” 

“No,” Gohan admitted. “It wasn’t hard. But if you were going at full power…” 

  
“And I was fighting at my best,” Goku said. “You thought I was holding back because you were comparing my power to your own.” 

Sarisha and Piccolo gave Gohan a startled look.

“Is this true, Gohan?” Piccolo asked.

“Yes,” Gohan said, nodding. 

“And when we were in the chamber together,” Goku continued. “You remember what I told you, right?” 

A look of understanding crossed Gohan’s face. Then, he smiled and nodded.

“Ok,” Gohan said. “I’ll do it, Dad.” 

Sarisha moved towards him quickly, moving to grip his shoulders.

“Gohan, you don’t have anything to prove,” she said. “You don’t have to do this!” 

Gohan searched her face, then reached up a hand to squeeze her own. 

“I know you’re worried about me, Mom,” he said. “But….I want to do this. That’s what I trained for.”

Goku fighting was one thing. But she had agreed to let Gohan train because she had wanted him to be strong enough to defend himself if things got out of hand. Not to actually challenge Cell straight on. Gohan pulled off the shoulder pads and tossed it to the ground. 

"I said no, Gohan." 

Gohan smiled at her. 

“Will you try and stop me?” 

Just years ago he was following her around in her lab, eager to be tucked underneath her for safety. Now, he stood on his own, determined to face the daunting task in front of him. As a mother, she wanted to rage and scream. But the warrior part of her, the one who was intensely curious to see what her son could do, wanted to see how this would play out. But as a whole, she was intensely proud. 

“No,” she murmured. “Go get him, kiddo.” 

_______________________________

Ria took in Gohan on the battlefield with less shock than the occupants in the room.

“I can’t believe Gohan is fighting!” 

She glanced over to where Nalani and Zahra were watching the fight on television, shocked by the brutal fight that was taking place. 

“Cell is just pummeling him!” Nalani cried. “What were Goku and Sarisha thinking?!” 

Ria admitted that the display was brutal, but she said nothing. She could only imagine what Sarisha must be thinking. 

“I can’t believe they’re just letting sweet, little Gohan fight that monster! I mean, I knew that all hope was lost when Goku gave up, but now…” 

Nalani trailed off and Zahra rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. It was hard to tell what was going on but when the camera settled, it looked as if Gohan had been destroyed.

“Gohan, no!” 

Yet with a flash of light, Gohan emerged glowing in a golden aura. Ria smiled. 

“Master Ria?” 

Zahra was looking at her, her face troubled and confused. 

“I don’t understand,” she said. 

  
“No, I suppose it is a bit confusing.” 

  
“What are you two talking about?” 

Ria considered for a moment. 

“I spoke with Goku on this matter a few days ago.”   
  


Zahra and Nalani looked shocked. 

“You mean you knew Goku wanted him to fight?” Nalani asked.

  
“I had a guess,” Ria said. “You see, I have sensed that there was a latent ability deep inside of Gohan. The boy is strong. Likely stronger than both of his parents.”

“You can’t be serious!” 

“I am,” she said, nodding. “Goku told me that he had glimpsed this power in his son many times over the years. Every time Gohan is pushed to his limits, his energy erupts in a forceful display of power, far greater than even Goku’s. Whether from his father’s Saiyan side or his mother’s, I cannot be sure, but when Gohan is driven to it, I believe he may become the most powerful being on this planet.” 

  
Both women looked utterly shocked by this revelation. 

“But Sarisha, surely she must know this!” 

“Come now,” Ria murmured. “Sarisha herself has been unable to access her hidden abilities herself. And she has been so determined to shield her son from that she would never push him to the limits to see it. From my understanding, Gohan has only been able to access his power when he has been pushed so far that he has no other choice but to do so.” 

“So, you’re saying that Gohan has to be pushed too far in order to lose control, right?” 

“That is the theory, yes.” 

  
“Well,” Nalani said. “Do you think that his fight with Cell will do that?” 

“I am not sure. I think that Goku believes it will.” 

Cell had resumed his attack on Gohan, his assault so brutal that Nalani had to look away. 

“I am not so sure,” Zahra murmured.

Now it was Ria who regarded her. Zahra shook her head. 

“Goku is looking at his son as if he would look at himself,” she said. “I believe he loses sight that Gohan’s desire to fight is not the same as his own. Yes, he has wanted to become strong over the years, but I believe it was made by a drive unlike his father’s.” 

  
“What does that mean?” Nalani asked. 

“Gohan has a kind heart,” Zahra said. “He is eager to learn and to grow and that is a natural inclination that comes out in his quest to become stronger. But Gohan does not truly enjoy fighting for the sake of it. In battle, when you are pushed into a corner, you have to stop thinking about what you will do that may go too far to harm your opponent. Goku has shown that he is capable of doing what is needed, but I do not think Gohan may be able to cross that line, not in the way that is needed if he is to win this fight. ” 

“Yes,” Ria murmured, “I have worried about this as well.” 

Gohan was crying out in pain on the television and the women watched on in dismay. 

“Then what are we going to do?!” Nalani cried. 

“There is nothing for us to do,” Ria said. “I warned Goku this was a risk but…” 

“You should have just told him not to do it,” Nalani said. 

“I doubt he would have listened. Goku has always been stubborn. And now…” 

  
“Now Cell is going to destroy them all unless Gohan snaps, right?”

“Yes.”

Nalani moaned and placed her head in her hands. There were no words of comfort any of them could offer. 


	50. Perfect Cell Saga - Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Gohan could feel the fear making his limbs tremble, the taste of blood filling his mouth. Yet his fear wasn’t for himself. 

He watched in horror as smaller blue versions of Cell attacked his friends and family, his body frozen in helplessness.  Cell had produced them from his tail, declaring smugly that each creature had inherited his own powers. They had been given the instruction to kill, all with the sole intent of pushing Gohan to a place that he desperately didn’t want to go. 

“Please,” he begged. “Please stop!” 

  
Cell gave him a look of disgust. 

Sarisha was doing her best to cover Goku, who was still worn out from his previous battle. Yet her efforts were a struggle as she had her own creature to fight against. All of them had to fight off their own attackers and G ohan knew that most of them couldn’t be wished back. 

“Ah,” Cell said. “Your energy is spiking again. If you don’t hurry, most of them are going to die, including your mother and father.” 

Gohan had never been in this situation before, had never been the one that everyone was counting on. He knew his father believed in him but he didn’t know what to do. 

A barrier appeared suddenly, blocking the Cell Juniors from their targets. In the center stood Sarisha, her hands outstretched in front of her as she focused her energy into a bubble around them.

“Now that’s a neat trick,” Cell remarked. “I wonder how long she can hold it.” 

Gohan could sense his mother’s energy wavering and knew she was putting in all she could to keep the creatures at bay. They were pummeling the shield, shrieking with delight.

  
“Mom…” 

She sunk down to one knee, her eyes closing as she concentrated. Gohan knew she wouldn’t give up. Maybe she thought she was giving him a chance to stop Cell.

“She’s going to die,” Cell mused. “And then they’ll kill the others.” 

His parents had so much faith in him and he didn’t know what to do. He was afraid. Afraid that they were all going to die and that it was all his fault. 

“No more,” Gohan begged. “Please!” 

The shield evaporated, Sarisha falling forward as her strength left her. Cell chuckled darkly and called to his creations. 

“Hurry up now!” Cell called. “Make sure to take her out first.” 

“No!” 

Something rolled into his view suddenly and Gohan looked in surprise as Android Sixteen’s head rolled to a stop in front of him. Android Sixteen had made a valiant attempt to stop Cell, by declaring that he would self-destruct and take Cell along with him. Unfortunately, Bulma and her father had been too thorough and had taken the bomb out of him. After Cell had blasted him, Gohan had thought he had been destroyed.  But it appeared that the android was still functioning, even if he was now reduced to just a talking head. 

“I know you are frightened, Gohan,” Android Sixteen said. “But you must let go.” 

Gohan stared at him, tears pooling in his eyes. 

“Stop acting like a child. There is nothing wrong with fighting for the right reasons. You are afraid that if you let go you will cause destruction. But there are those who words will not reach. Cell is such a being. I understand how you feel. I have grown to love this planet and its creatures. And I believe you too have a gentle life.” 

Android Sixteen gave him a compassionate smile.

“If you truly cherish life then you must fight to protect it. Cell will destroy all that you love if you do not stop him.” 

Cell made a noise of disgust and walked over to the Android’s head. 

“I appreciate the help, Android Sixteen,” he said. “But I’ve never been a fan of sentimentality.” 

  
Android Sixteen’s eyes never strayed from him.

“You have a great gift, Gohan,” the Android continued. “Do not be afraid to do what you must to protect those you care about. Please, Gohan. I know you can do it. Just let go.” 

His head was crushed in a crunch of metal as Cell stepped down but Android Sixteen’s gentle smile imprinted in Gohan’s mind. 

Android Sixteen, an android that had been created to destroy his father’s life, had begged him to protect others. He had been willing to give up everything to end the suffering around him even if that was against what he was programmed to do. 

Gohan felt something inside of him snap, his power rushing forward like a mounting wave. And with a cry of rage, he didn’t try to stop it, letting it explode out of him. 

_ ‘Just let go.’ _

Gohan was done holding back. 

_______________________________________

Sarisha felt someone slip something in her mouth and she chewed. Her body was filled with a burst of renewed energy and she was able to focus on the face that hovered over her. 

“Gohan?” 

Her son regarded her with an unfamiliar serious expression before stepping back. He turned to Goku, who looked to have recovered.

“Look after her.” 

Gohan disappeared and Goku helped Sarisha to her feet.

“What just happened?” she asked. 

“Can’t you feel it?” Goku asked. “Gohan woke his power.” 

Sarisha turned to find Gohan was dispatching the Cell Junior’s with ease, his moves quick and precise. Not moments before were they struggling to keep these creatures at bay and her son was tearing through them like they were nothing. His energy was so strong that she could feel it along her skin.

“What is this?” she asked. 

“I knew he could do it,” Goku said.

“Goku, if you say I told you so, you’re going to need another senzu.” 

Sarisha was too shocked to truly be angry but that was a conversation she and her husband would be having later. Gohan had wiped out all of the Cell Juniors and was now taking Cell on again. 

“I still don’t understand how this happened,” she murmured.

“It was Android Sixteen,” Krillin said.

He walked towards them, having recovered after Gohan had saved him and gave him a senzu bean. Piccolo and Trunks were not far behind him. 

“Android Sixteen?” 

“When I was getting my face kicked in, I saw that Mr. Satan guy throw his head at Gohan. He must have said something to him.” 

“It doesn’t matter how,” Goku said. “Gohan is going to do it. He’s going to beat Cell.” 

Gohan was unwavering, no sense of hesitation or uncertainty in his moves now. His energy was on a scale that she couldn’t quite calculate but she knew one thing for sure.  Gohan had transcended beyond Goku to become the strongest fighter and the best chance they had at saving the Earth.

And Goku couldn’t look prouder. 

“So, this is why you fought first,” Piccolo remarked. “You wanted Gohan to see Cell’s moves.” 

  
Sarisha looked at Goku in surprise. 

“Is that true, Goku?” she asked.

Goku just smiled. She prodded a finger in his chest.

“From now on, I would really appreciate insight into what’s going on in that head of yours,” she snapped. “No more surprises, ok?” 

“Sorry, Sari,” he said. 

An eruption of power caught their attention again and they turned back to the battlefield. Gohan looked to be toying with Cell now, something the biological android seemed to notice with fury.  Cell released his full power in a yell of rage, the shockwaves so powerful that they had to brace themselves from being blown away. They leaped up into the sky as the ground broke apart beneath them.  As the dust settled, Gohan stood looking as unphased as ever. Even when Cell struck a sudden blow, Gohan didn’t lose his footing. He landed a hard punch into Cell’s gut, a blow so strong that the android stumbled back. Cell seemed unable to regain his footing as he spat up purple blood.

“I think Gohan did it,” Krillin said. 

“It’s still too early to call,” Sarisha said. “That hasn’t gone well for us before.”

  
“Yeah, but I think Krillin’s right,” Trunks said. 

  
  


Cell’s hits barely connected, while Gohan was able to strike him down with one solid kick to the face. Every time Cell would throw an attack at him, Gohan would bat it away with ease. The attacks were becoming increasingly desperate as the battle went on. This became clear when Cell charged up a Kamehameha wave that was sure to take out the Earth if it connected.

“Gohan!” Sarisha cried. “Get out of there!” 

Her son ignored her, his gaze locked upwards as the energy wave was blasted down at him. At the last second, he fired his own Kamehameha wave and the collision of the two energy blasts was so powerful that they were all nearly swept away by the shockwave. Goku grabbed Sarisha’s arm as she was blown past him, his grip ensuring that she wasn’t thrown too far away. The land became an area of broken rubble and sand as Gohan’s wave pushed Cell’s attack back onto him and seemed to blast the android away.

Sarisha pushed herself up, sneezing out the sand that had gotten on her nose. Everyone was picking themselves up around her. 

“So, he’s definitely beaten now right?” Krillin asked.

“No,” Piccolo said. “He’s still alive.” 

Above them, Cell’s body was ravaged by the attack though he was still clearly alive. 

  
“Damn it.” 

“Goku,” Sarisha said. “I know Gohan is much stronger than you now but I’m worried.” 

Goku kept his gaze locked on his son and said nothing.    
  


“I still don’t know a lot about you Saiyans and honestly, I get the sense that it’ll always be an ongoing thing but there is one thing you all have in common. The stronger you get, the more arrogant you become.” 

“What are you saying, Sarisha?” Krillin asked. 

She didn’t have time to explain.

“Gohan! Take Cell down now before he regenerates!” 

Gohan looked at them then and smirked.

“I think I’ll wait,” he called back. “He needs to suffer more.” 

“Gohan! You have to do it now! Don’t wait!” Goku called.

Gohan ignored them and to their horror, Cell regenerated in a matter of seconds. Sarisha let out a noise of frustration as a recovered Cell landed in front of Gohan, his body grown large with power. Sarisha shook her fists in frustration.

“See? This is exactly what I’m talking about!” she snapped. “Every time you Saiyans get a power up you get reckless!” 

Surprisingly, none of the Saiyans present argued. Cell was trying to strike Gohan, but his large size made him too slow. Gohan slammed a hard kick to the android’s stomach and Cell’s body began to convulse. He retched and Android Eighteen fell out of his mouth in a spasm of fluid. 

“Android Eighteen!” Krillin cried. 

Cell was still retching, his body quaking with convulsions. Cell reached for Android Eighteen and Piccolo had to stop Krillin from racing forward. Cell stumbled away as his body began to remold itself.

This was it. He was losing his perfect form, his body transforming.

“He changed!” Trunks cried. “He’s not in his final form anymore!” 

Cell now had a tail and had lost most of his humanoid features, though his coloring remained the same. 

“He’s done it,” Piccolo declared. “In this form, Gohan can defeat him easily.” 

Cell must have known this for he began to attack Gohan desperately. Gohan overpowered him with ease and yet made no actual moves to finally defeat the android for good.

“Gohan, stop playing around and defeat him!” Sarisha cried. 

Gohan spared her an annoyed glance before walking forwards. Suddenly, Cell began to swell in size, his body pumping up like a balloon as his body grew three times his normal size.

“What now?” Krillin groaned. 

“You thought you could defeat me,” Cell taunted. “But I’m going to blow myself up and take you and this pathetic Earth with me.” 

  
“What?!” 

“He can’t!” 

  
“He’s not bluffing,” Piccolo said gravely. 

Gohan quickly moved into a fighting stance but Cell laughed.

“Go right ahead! One shock might set me off and you can say bye to your whole planet!” 

Sarisha watched her son’s expression shift for the first time, a look of frustration filling his face. There was nothing any of them could do.

“One minute, boy,” Cell taunted. 

“What do we do?” Krillin cried.

“There’s nothing any of us can do,” Piccolo said. 

“And we were so close!” Tien cried. 

They were all frozen. Gohan slumped to his knees as the weight of his failure hit him. He slammed his fists into the ground as he let out cries of frustration. 

  
Sarisha couldn’t think of anything to do. As far as she knew there was no way to stop him. 

_ “Sari.”  _

Sarisha looked at Goku, startled by hearing his voice in her head. He held her gaze, a small smile on his lips. 

_ “I love you.”  _

She blinked at him in confusion and he gently tugged on the end of her braid.

_ ‘I just want you to remember that, ok?’  _

The words sounded like a goodbye and it filled her with dread. 

“Goku,” she whispered. “Whatever you’re thinking, don’t do it.” 

He raised two fingers to his forehead and Sarisha felt her heart leap into her throat. 

“Goku, for just once in your life would you listen to me?!” she cried. 

The others were looking at him in alarm but Goku just gave them a small wave.

“Goodbye, everyone.” 

No one had a chance to respond as he disappeared in a flash. 

“Goku!” 

_______________________

Gohan looked up as his father appeared in front of him suddenly. His eyes widened in surprise.

“Hey, son,” Goku said. “I want you to know that you did your best, ok?” 

  
“Wh-what?” 

“And look after your mom for me. She’s going to need you even if she acts like she’s ok.”

Goku rested a hand on Cell, his fingers still pressed to his forehead. Gohan swallowed, realizing what his father was doing. 

“Dad, no, please!” 

Goku gave him a gentle smile. 

  
“It’s ok, Gohan. I’m so proud of you. Never forget that.” 

Then, with a look of determination, Goku and Cell disappeared. 

“DAD!” 

But he was gone, the shock of it hitting Gohan like a weight. Tears streamed down from his face, his body shaking as he wept.  A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up to see his mother looking at him. Her own face was streaked with tears but she offered him a shaky smile. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face into her shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry, Mom,” he cried. “This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have waited, I should have...” 

  
Sarisha stroked his hair gently as his words trailed off in a wail of tears. 

“It’s not your fault, Gohan,” Sarisha murmured. “Your Dad wouldn’t want you to blame yourself, ok?”

She rubbed his back as he struggled to control himself. He wiped his face, his eyes searching her own. There was no contempt or resentment in her face, though sorrow was around the edges of her eyes.

Gohan wasn’t sure if that hurt any less. 

She helped him to his feet and he sniffled, wiping at his cheeks with the back of his hand. Krillin was carrying Android Eighteen in his arms. 

“Sarisha, I know….I know you’re going through a lot but…” 

Sarisha wiped away her own tears and nodded. 

“I can take a look at her,” she said softly. 

There was a sudden energy that bloomed in their presence, the wind picking up as the energy sparked behind them. A sudden deadly beam of light shot out and to everyone’s horror, it struck Trunk’s straight through the chest. With a choked cry, he fell to the ground. 

“Ah, it’s good to know that my aim is as good as ever.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	51. Perfect Cell Saga - Chapter 48

**Chapte** **r 48**

“How are you still here?!” 

Cell let out a dark laugh. 

“It’s thanks to Dr. Gero’s ingenuity, of course. It’s all part of my design, every cell has a life of its own. After the explosion, one living cell survived and that’s all I needed for my regeneration. Then, it began to multiply into many and I grew conscious of my new transformation. Soon, I was completely restored. Each cell in my body holds the memory of my former self and with my great power intact. I am indestructible! ” 

Sarisha stared at him in despair and anger. Goku had sacrificed himself for nothing. 

“Goku failed, but I’ll give you another chance. Which one of you is the bravest?” 

Gohan exploded in a roar of fury next to her, his teal eyes blazing.

“I’m not afraid of you!” he said. 

Cell regarded him, seemingly amused. Gohan returned his smirk, his anger and grief fueling him. 

“Gohan,” she murmured.

“You still won’t give up, huh?” Cell mused.

“That’s right. My father taught me to never give up no matter what! So, if you’re as powerful as you say you are, bring it on!” 

Cell’s face slipped into anger, clearly annoyed that his fear-mongering wasn’t effective against the young warrior. 

“Trunks! He’s still moving!” 

They turned to see Trunks coughing up blood, his body twitching in pain. Yamcha ran towards him, quickly checking on the young man. 

“He might not make it!” 

They could all sense his life force slipping away and Sarisha felt a new pang of sorrow in her heart.

How many more people were going to die because of this monster? 

  
  


It was Vegeta’s roar of rage that broke everyone out of their horrified stupor. As Trunks’ energy faded away, the Saiyan warrior leaped forward, sending a powerful blast at the revived Cell. 

“Vegeta!” 

Vegeta released another yell of fury as he threw a volley of ki blasts at Cell and the attempt, while impressive, proved ineffective. The android leaped from the debris unharmed and struck Vegeta with a solid blow to his neck. The Saiyan went flying, his body contorted in pain. 

“Nice try, Vegeta,” Cell said. “But as always, not good enough.” 

Cell released a powerful blast, one strong enough that they knew it would be the end of him.

“Vegeta, no!” 

Gohan flew quickly towards the downed warrior and Sarisha cried out in alarm. The blast hit, the force of it so strong that it released another wave of energy and dirt. 

“Gohan!” 

The smoke cleared and Gohan struggled to push himself up, blood dripping from deep injuries in his left arm. Yet, he stood in determination as he faced off Cell. 

“You just don’t know when to quit, kid,” Cell said. “Well, have it your way then. Let’s get this over with.” 

“Krillin, give him a senzu!” Piccolo demanded.

Krillin shook his head, his face grave.

“We don’t have anymore.” 

Cell cupped his hands as he began to build his energy. 

“I believe we’re done here,” he said. “So, I’m going to take care of this place before I move on to the next.” 

Cell’s grin was maniacal, his face filled with triumph.

“After all, there’s so much to do when you’re going to live forever.” 

His words struck Gohan like a blow. He knew he was right. No matter how many times they believed they had destroyed them, Cell just kept coming back. His own father had sacrificed his life to save them and even that hadn’t been enough. 

Gohan felt the weight like a stone in his stomach, his muscles tight as agony lanced down his left arm. This was all his fault. 

If he had stopped Cell when he had the chance, his father would still be here and Trunks and Vegeta would have been….

“I’m sorry, Gohan.” 

Gohan jolted in surprise as he looked over his shoulder at Vegeta. The Saiyan was barely able to look at him, his jaw tight.

“If you’re saying that,” Gohan muttered. “Then things really are over.” 

Cell’s attack was growing more as the seconds ticked by and all Gohan could do was stare in the face of what was certain death. None of them were strong enough to stop him; the android had grown even stronger. 

  
This was it. 

“What’s wrong, Gohan?” Cell taunted. “Aren’t you going to try and stop me?” 

Gohan gripped his shoulder in pain, his face set in stone.

“It doesn’t matter,” he said. “We’re all doomed anyway.”

Cell laughed, sounding delighted. 

“Gohan!” 

He turned at his mother’s call, to find that she stood tall, her eyes glowing as her hair whipped around her. She had never looked fiercer. 

“Don’t you dare give up!” she snapped. “We never back down in this family!” 

Gohan stared at her in amazement. 

“It doesn’t matter how bad things look, there’s always a way. Your father taught me that. And do you really want to dishonor his sacrifice by giving up now?” 

Gohan swallowed, her words stirring the courage inside of him. 

“You’re the only one who can do this, Gohan!” she continued. “Your father saw it before I did and...and I know it’s true now too.” 

She pointed at Cell.

“So you make that monster pay for what he’s done, do you hear me?!” 

Cell laughed. 

“Say your pretty speeches all you want, it doesn’t matter! Forget this planet, I can destroy this entire solar system!” 

Yet Sarisha’s gaze never left her son even as the ground shook around them, the energy building like a storm. She had pushed down her grief, her fear, her fury at the world around her. All she could do was focus all the hope she had in her son. 

_‘Your mom is right, you know.’_

Gohan gasped, his eyes widening.

“Dad?” 

_‘Yeah! I’m talking to you through King Kai. Listen, don’t give up. Remember what we talked about when we were training together? No matter what, just trust yourself.’_

His parent's words steeled his resolve and Gohan straightened with new determination. 

“I understand!” 

“Hah! He’s going insane,” Cell crowed. “Talking to himself.” 

“No,” Sarisha murmured, a watery smile growing on her face. “He’s talking to Goku.” 

The others gave her a look of surprise. 

“Ka...Me…” 

Gohan was powering up again, even as his arm hung limp, his shoulders tense with pain. 

“Ha...Me….” 

“That’s right, Gohan!” Sarisha cried. “You can do it!” 

“HA!” 

With one hand, Gohan released a powerful blast that hit Cell’s own energy wave, the collision sending shockwaves around them. Sarisha and the others had to fly out of the way to get free from the onslaught and got knocked back as the blasts grew larger.

“They’re going to change the whole planet!” 

The whole Earth was shaking from the force of it, the power so strong that it rattled their bones. 

“Can he do this?” Yamcha cried. “This is insane.” 

“What are you talking about?” Sarisha snapped. There’s no way he’s going to lose!” 

Their group looked at her in surprise. Sarisha had felt it in her heart. Goku was there with Gohan, even if it was just in spirit. 

“But look,” Krillin cried. “He’s getting overtaken!” 

It was true. Cell’s blast was overwhelming him, Gohan’s energy was wavering. 

_‘Gohan what’s wrong? You can do this!’_

“I can’t! I’m just a kid! I’m going to mess up like…” 

_‘That’s enough! There’s nothing wrong with you! You’re stronger than this, Gohan, now just let it out!’_

Gohan gritted his teeth and pushed himself, but it still wasn’t enough. 

_‘You have to push past everything, Gohan! If you’re worried about the Earth we can wish it back with the Dragon Balls, but you have to beat him!’_

“But…” 

Cell was laughing, taunting him as he pushed more energy into the blast. 

“Masenko Ha!” 

Cell scowled as the Namekian’s blast hit his back. He released a blast of energy, knocking the Namekian away. 

“Piccolo!” 

Sarisha appeared suddenly, grabbing Piccolo by the arm to keep him from hitting the ground. 

“Who said you could help my son before me?” 

The Namekian smirked, grimacing as he righted himself. 

“It won’t make much of a difference,” she said. “But if we can help him in any way we can…” 

“Better make it count,” Piccolo said. 

“Just like on Namek,” she said. “We should team up more.” 

“Less talking.” 

  
Sarisha nodded and they combined their movements in synchronized attacks. They were rebuffed by a powerful energy blast that had them falling away. Sarisha was thrown back right before someone grabbed her.

Krillin offered her a weak smile.

“You would have never let me hear the end of it if I didn’t help, right?” 

Behind him were Tien and Yamcha, their faces filled with determination. They all put their best efforts into their attacks, but all it seemed to do was annoy Cell. 

She should have been stronger. She should have trained more. She should have….

  
They kept getting blown away, Cells’ energy hitting them with full force. 

_‘You have to release everything, Gohan. Think of all the people he’s hurt, all the pain he’s caused!’_

Gohan gritted his teeth. 

Cell’s laughter was broken as a ki blast from Vegeta hit him with a stronger force than the other attacks, taking him by surprise.

_‘Now, Gohan! This is your chance!_ ’ 

With his father’s voice ringing in his head, Gohan let out a yell of rage, putting everything he could into his blast. Cell’s second of distraction was just what he needed and he focused everything into his blast. The loss of his father, his mother’s pain, his friend’s fears and let the line slip as he pushed forward. 

This time Cell wasn’t coming back. 

_________________

It was a silence that was welcome, a settled stillness after a great storm. The area was ravaged, tremors still erupting along the ground every few seconds. 

Gohan took in a deep breath, feeling every broken bone, every press of pain with his muscles. 

And he laughed.

It sounded more like a weak cough and actually hurt more than it should but he didn’t care. A gentle hand stroked along his brow and he opened his eyes to find his mother smiling down at him.

“Good job, kiddo. Never doubted you for a second.” 

He shared in her smile. Krillin stepped up to them, grinning.

“So, what’s it feel like to be a hero?” 

“It hurts.” 

Sarisha laughed, tears welling in her eyes.

“Yeah, comes with the job description.” 

“I got him!” 

Yamcha scooped Gohan up easily. 

“Sorry,” Gohan said. 

The relief was being replaced with exhaustion and Sarisha stroked his hair gently. 

“It’s ok,” she said. “You just rest now.” 

Gohan smiled, his eyes slipping shut. Sarisha let out a ragged breath, feeling a shake in her limbs.

  
“Hey, you ok?” Yamcha asked.

“Yeah, I’m just...still wired, I guess.” 

  
“No, I get it.” 

“I’ll grab Trunks and meet you all at the lookout,” Tien said.

“Great!" Krillin exclaimed. "I’ll just grab Android Eighteen!” 

Everyone looked at Krillin who’s face grew red.

“Well, she is a victim of Cell, right? And uh….say, Sari…” 

  
“Yeah, yeah, I’ll take a look at her.”

Sarisha glanced over to see Piccolo looking up at Vegeta. 

“You guys coming?” 

Piccolo looked at her and he nodded. 

“Give us a sec?” she asked. 

Piccolo nodded and took off with the others. Sarisha looked up at Vegeta, who spat blood from his mouth. She had seen him struggle against his fear to attack Cell, giving Gohan the opening he needed. 

“Thank you, Vegeta.” 

“I don’t need your thanks, woman.” 

She smiled, oddly comforted by his familiar dismissal. 

“We could get you checked out on the lookout,” she said. 

“Leave me,” he snapped. “I don’t need your help.” 

“Of course not. But just so you know, we’ll make sure Trunks is ok.” 

Vegeta glared at her but then looked away and her smile grew wider. 

“See ya around, Vegeta.” 

___________________________

It was clear that trauma was something that people were still dealing with. Sarisha mused on this fact as Yamcha stood a fair distance away as Android Eighteen recovered on the lookout. 

“Keep back guys! She can punch a whole right through you!” 

“Pretty sure that’s not what’s gonna happen here,” Sarisha said mildly. 

Yamcha stubbornly shook his head. Eighteen was looking around, her blue eyes suspicious.

  
“Where am I?” she demanded.

“You’re on Kami’s lookout,” Sarisha explained. “And don’t worry, Gohan defeated Cell.” 

“What?” she asked, alarmed. “Gohan did?” 

  
“Yeah!” Yamcha called. “And he’s strong enough to beat you too if you try anything!” 

Tien glanced at Yamcha over his shoulder. 

“Don’t you want to come closer?” he asked. 

“I’m just fine here, thanks!” 

“You should thank Krillin,” Piccolo continued. “He stayed by your side the whole time after Cell spat you out.” 

Eighteen looked at Krillin, who blushed and laughed nervously. 

“Well, I couldn’t just leave you, you know?” 

  
“Oh!” Gohan exclaimed. “I get it! You have a crush on Android Eighteen, don’t you?” 

Krillin bonked Gohan on the head, as his face grew redder. 

“Thanks a lot, Gohan!” 

“Are you serious?” Yamcha cried.

“You do know she’s an android, right?” Tien asked.

Sarisha rolled her eyes.

  
“You men are so dense,” she muttered. 

“Wait, you knew?” 

“It was extremely obvious,” she said dryly. “This is exactly why all of you are single.” 

“Well, I don’t think…”

“Hey, that’s not fair…” 

“Hey!” Android Eighteen snapped. 

She was glaring at Krillin who came to attention under her sharp gaze.

“Y-yes?” 

  
“You expect me to fall at your feet or something?” she asked sarcastically. “Big strong man rescues me and I’m yours now, right?” 

“What? No, of course not!” 

  
She tsked, tossing her hair over her shoulder. 

“I’m not that easy,” she snapped. 

She gave him another angry scowl before she flew off, leaving Krilin standing dejected behind her. 

“Oh man,” he groaned.

“I like her,” Sarisha declared. 

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Yamcha snapped. “She’s so ungrateful!” 

“We’ve wasted enough time,” Piccolo said. “Let’s summon the Dragon and wish everyone back.” 

The group agreed and Shenron was quickly summoned, the sky darkening as the dragon loomed above them. 

“Choose your words carefully as you speak. I will make two of your wishes come true.” 

“Shenron! Please revive all those on Earth who were killed by Cell!” 

“Your wish will be granted.” 

The Dragon’s eyes glowed red as he granted their wish. Trunks stirred, sitting up slowly. 

“Trunks!” Sarisha said, delighted. “Welcome back!” 

She helped him to his feet, smiling at his confused expression.

  
“What happened?” 

  
“Short story is Gohan defeated Cell.” 

Trunks looked at Gohan who smiled brightly at him.

“I am waiting for your second wish,” Shenron declared.

Sarisha looked at Piccolo.

“I know it’s a long shot,” she said, “but are you sure it’s not possible to bring Goku back?” 

“The model was based on an Earth Dragon,” Piccolo said, “and it doesn’t have the power that a Namekian one does.” 

Gohan squeezed his mother’s hand as her shoulders slumped.

“I am waiting on your second wish,” Shenron reminded them. 

“Shenron,” Yamcha called, “is there any way we can use our whole second wish to revive Goku? We all really want him to come back!”

“How badly you want it makes no difference to me. Goku has been revived before and makes your wish impossible.” 

Yamcha gave the group a disappointed look. 

“But there has to be a way!” 

“Oh!” Sarisha exclaimed. “It’s totally obvious!” 

  
She smiled, utterly pleased with herself as the others looked at her eagerly.

“The problem is that the Earth dragon can’t revive people more than once. All we have to do is go to Namek and use the Namekian Dragon Balls to ask Porunga to revive him. I’m sure they won’t mind, right, Dende?” 

  
The new Guardian smiled brightly.

“Yes! Porunga is the original Dragon so he would be able to revive someone as many times as we needed!” 

“Awesome!” 

“Ok, Yamcha,” Sarisha said. “We can use our second wish to get us to Namek and then…” 

_‘Hang on! Don’t I get a say in all this?’_

Goku’s voice rang throughout the area, catching them all off guard. 

“Goku?” 

_‘I’m talking to you all through King Kai.'_

“See! I told you guys I heard him!” Gohan declared.

_Listen, I’ve been thinking about it for a while and I realized that the reason the Earth is always in danger is because most of the guys who are attacking it are always after me. Frieza, the Androids, Cell…’_

“He does kind of have a point,” Tien remarked. 

“Goku, I don’t like where you’re going with this,” Sarisha said. 

Her hopes were crumbling, the weight of her grief that had been kept at bay teetering close. 

_‘Well...I think it’ll be good if I don’t come back this time. King Kai agrees with me. I mean, technically I was sent as a baby to destroy the Earth and in a weird way, it’s almost kind of happened a few times. But I don’t mind staying here cause I get to keep my body cause I saved the Earth so many times and there’s a lot of….”_

“You don’t mind?!” 

His words faltered as Sarisha yelled into the sky.

“What about us, Goku? Your family?! You’re ok with just leaving us?!” 

_‘It’s not like that at all, Sari…”_

“Don’t ‘Sari’ me, Goku! You always do this! You always make these decisions for us and you don’t think about how it’ll make me feel!” 

She didn’t care that everyone could see her crying. She probably looked crazy, screaming at the sky, but it didn’t matter.

Goku was refusing to come back to her and she felt like her heart was breaking. 

“I...we need you, Goku! Please, you can’t…” 

Gohan grabbed her hand and it was the resigned smile on his face that made a sob break from her. Her son had accepted the truth before she could. 

_‘I’m sorry, Sari. But this is why I have to stay. It’s the only way to make sure you guys are safe. You and Gohan are strong and you’ll be fine. And when it’s time, I’ll be here waiting for you, ok?’_

Goku’s voice faded away and Gohan held his mother as she cried. Everyone stayed quiet, respecting her moment of grief, all of them reflecting on how Goku had brought them all together. 


	52. Blue Moon Saga - Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to continue on this story as far as I can go and may shift some narrative focuses as the story goes on. I'm glad people are enjoying it!

Chapter 49

The days after his father’s death was filled with mourning, everyone coming to Gohan with a mixture of pride for his heroic deeds and worry for his handling of his father’s loss. He managed as well as he could and knew that everyone was handling his father's decision in their own way. He gathered with the others as they bid Trunks farewell as he headed back into the future, everyone confident that the young man now had the strength to handle the Android threat that still remained in his timeline. As Gohan watched the time machine disappear in the sky, he had the sudden strong feeling that his father was watching along with them. 

  
But when he turned, no one was there.

“Gohan?” 

His mother looked at him curiously and he shook his head. 

“Nothing, Mom.” 

Time went on and Gohan found that in a way, it was a bit easier. After all, despite his love and adoration for his father, Goku’s presence had been inconsistent all his life. Any resentment he had about that grew smaller as days went by, for Gohan had experienced first-hand the weight that came with being the only one who could save everyone else. That heaviness that settled in his stomach reminded him that if he failed, everyone he loved, every innocent person would perish. Hadn’t Goku been dealing with that reality all his life? 

With this knowledge, Gohan weeded out his anger and resentment and whatever remained he tucked away, knowing that it didn’t matter now. Life grew quiet in their small countryside home and Gohan could breathe easy for the first time in a while. There was no looming threat for them to train for; no enemy that they could foresee that would be seeking vengeance or destruction of their world.  But Gohan had a new problem that he didn’t know how to solve. His mother was always watching him, only barely able to hide the sorrow in her face when she met his gaze. She would give him smiles that wouldn’t quite reach her eyes and when she hugged him, she clung to him as if she were afraid that when she let go, he would be gone too. At night, if he listened closely, he could hear the whispers of sobs coming from her room. 

His mother’s heart was broken and he didn’t know how to fix it.

_________________________

“Hello, Gohan!” 

Gohan smiled at Dende’s cheerful greeting and hugged the small Namekian in a friendly embrace. When he stepped back he noticed Piccolo approaching them. 

“Hi, Piccolo.” 

“Gohan,” Piccolo greeted. “What are you doing here?” 

It had been a split decision to go to the Lookout and Gohan had decided he should seek the only other person he knew who may help him. 

“Oh, well, you see, it’s my mom. I think she might be sick.”

“What makes you say that?” Piccolo asked. 

Gohan told them about how over the last few days she had grown weary and unfocused. She no longer ventured into her lab and he barely saw her eat and on more than one occasion had to carry her to bed after she fainted.    
  


Dende listened to all of this with a face filled with concern, but Piccolo’s expression remained unchanged. 

“I tried taking her to Zahra but she said she was fine and Mom refused to see her when she came by. She’s trying to act strong but I’m getting more worried. I wouldn’t have bothered you about it, but, well….her energy feels different now.” 

“How so?” Piccolo asked. 

“Oh well, it’s like it’s more than one of her sometimes but that doesn’t make sense. But it’s getting weaker and…” 

  
Gohan trailed off and realized that speaking to someone about it for the first time had made him realize he had an actual fear that he may lose his mother. A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up to see Piccolo gazing down at him. 

“Don’t worry, Gohan. I will come to talk to her.” 

  
“You will?” Gohan asked eagerly. 

“Yes. Someone needs to talk sense into her.” 

Gohan felt relief wash over him and he nodded. 

  
“Thank you, Piccolo.” 

__________________________________

When Gohan returned home with Piccolo in tow, they found his mother sitting on the couch in the living room, the television playing a comedy series. She was watching it blankly and the sight saddened Gohan. 

“Mom?” 

Sarisha looked up, surprise flickering across her face as the Namekian stepped into the room behind her son.

“Piccolo? What are you doing here?” 

Piccolo said nothing and strode forward until he was towering over her. Sarisha stared up at him, her brows furrowing. She was uneasy with being the focus of the Namekian’s unwavering gaze and crossed her arms as he continued staring. 

“What?” she demanded. 

“Did you know you are with child?” 

The question startled both Gohan and Sarisha. 

“What?” Sarisha squeaked. 

“Gohan said your energy was different. I believe I know why now. There is life growing inside of you.” 

Sarisha snapped her mouth shut and swallowed. She shook her head.

“No,” she said. “I would know if I was pregnant.” 

“Clearly not.” 

She glared at the Namekian who looked unfazed by her anger. 

“And since when do you know about women and pregnancy?” she snapped. 

“It’s not that hard to figure out why there is more than one energy inside of you,” he retorted. “Gohan has been around you for so long it would be hard for him to notice the difference, but it is clear that is why you feel off to him.” 

Piccolo gestured at Gohan to come forward. 

  
“Focus, Gohan,” he said. “Sense how it’s different.” 

Gohan stepped towards his mother and closed his eyes. After focusing for a few moments, he could sense that the new energy wasn’t entirely her own. It felt like his mother but it was becoming different and…

“Two!” he gasped, his eyes flying open. “Mom, there are two of them!” 

Sarisha had rested her hands on her stomach, staring at her belly with wide eyes. She had begun focusing as Gohan had and knew he was right. 

“I may not know much about the process," Piccolo continued, "but it’s likely why you have grown ill as well. Gohan said you aren’t eating.” 

Sarisha began to cry suddenly and Gohan ran forward letting her pull him into a tight embrace. Her body shook as she wept and Gohan clung to her, rubbing her back gently.

  
“It’s okay, Mom,” he said. 

Sarisha just kept crying and Gohan held his mother, neither of them paying attention to the tall figure that slipped quietly out of the room. 

______________________

Goku was gone. 

Sarisha had not cared for his reasoning; she had wondered over and over why their love hadn't been enough to make him decide to stay. Hadn’t he cared about their family? She didn’t care if Gohan was strong enough to protect the planet; he still needed his father.  And she still needed her husband. Goku had been the only man she had ever loved; who she had ever imagined wanting to spend her life with. 

It hurt even more that he had actively chosen to stay dead. The knowledge had swirled in her mind and Sarisha had been nursing her anger and grief. She had grown listless and found none of her projects had given her interest. She had watched Gohan, seeing how strong he was being and while she had sensed his worry for her, she assured him she was fine even though they both knew she wasn’t.  She had noticed she was feeling ill, but had equated it with her broken heart. She hadn’t even thought that there was another possibility to her symptoms, not until Piccolo had bluntly told her the truth. 

Sarisha realized then how selfish she had been. If she had been stronger, if hadn’t let herself drown in her feelings, she would have noticed more readily that she was pregnant. 

“Mom?” 

Sarisha had secluded herself in her room, sitting on her bed with her eyes closed as she focused on the two life energies inside of her. She opened her eyes to find Gohan watching her, his face still worried. She held out her arms for him. He came into her embrace and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

  
“Are you still sad?” 

Sarisha smiled and rubbed a hand on his back gently before lifting her head to meet his gaze. 

“I’m not sad.” 

Gohan stared at her, his eyes searching her face. She laughed through her tears and cupped his face. 

“Our family is getting bigger, Gohan,” she whispered. “How can I be sad about that?” 

Gohan felt emotions overwhelm him at her words and felt his own tears pool in his eyes. He laughed and nodded and hugged her back. She stroked his hair as she took breaths to control herself.

“I’m so sorry, Gohan.” 

“Why?” 

  
“I shouldn’t have….I was being selfish, I should….” 

  
“You don’t have to be strong all the time, Mom,” Gohan interrupted. “I can be strong for you.” 

  
She laughed weakly.

“That’s my job, kiddo.” 

Gohan shook his head. 

“I’m the man of the house now,” he said firmly. 

“Oh, Gohan…” 

She hugged him again. He had grown so much, so soon and she wasn’t completely sure how she felt about it. 

_______________________

Piccolo was still near their home the next day, meditating quietly under a large tree. He didn’t open his eyes until Sarisha stopped in front of him. 

“Thank you, Piccolo.” 

“I didn’t do anything." 

“Well, your sharp awareness helped us out,” she said softly. “I should have realized but…” 

It was left unspoken that her grief had been clouding her in more ways than one. 

“Anyway,” she said and cleared her throat. “Um, would you like to have some breakfast?” 

“I don’t eat.” 

“Oh, right….well, I’m sure Gohan has been missing you, if you would like to stick around for a while?” 

Piccolo grunted and Sarisha smiled. 

  
  



	53. Blue Moon Saga - Chapter 49.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, when I started tying in Xenoverse, I wasn't entirely sure where I was going with it, but it'll be fun to figure it out! I've had fun watching the Dragon Ball Super Heroes promotional anime and I'm still debating how I want these little interludes to develop. Anyway, enjoy!

**CHAPTER 49.2**

**EARLY AGE 767 - Xenoverse File 091**

Their group had celebrated the news of Sarisha's pregnancy and it wasn't too uncommon to have an old friend stop by bearing gifts or good company. She was more herself again, smiling more often, her mood lifted as the months of her pregnancy went by. Sarisha had kept news of her having twins a secret; it would be a lot more fun to surprise everyone when they got here. Piccolo came around a lot more often and Sarisha welcomed his company; Gohan loved having him around and the Namekian was a very polite guest. 

The morning was bright and warm and Sarisha had brought Gohan and Piccolo with her on an impromptu picnic and while the Namekian had simply observed, Gohan had eagerly enjoyed the meal his mother had prepared. When the meal was done, Gohan had asked Piccolo for a sparring session and the eager request was so similar to one his father would have made, that Piccolo had paused for a moment. 

“What’s the matter?” Gohan asked. 

Piccolo smirked.

“Nothing, kid. Let’s go.” 

Sarisha fanned herself with her sun hat. 

“Please fight a bit away, ok?” she asked. "I'm going to take a nap." 

Gohan glanced at his mother who rested a hand on her large belly. He nodded.

“Sure thing, Mom.” 

Dressed in a simple blue sundress, her hair splayed out around her, Sarisha relaxed on a large blanket with the rays of the sun warming her skin. She enjoyed the quiet solitude and let herself drift into a doze. 

_________________

Vegeta regarded his partner with a careful eye. 

“Careful, Kakarot. She’ll sense you.” 

Goku shot him a look, his hands and jaw clenched as he stood next to the Saiyan Prince from a high cliff that overlooked the field below. 

The mission was simple. Chronoa had informed them that Khuth and his allies were heading to this point in time to make another attempt on Sarisha.  Though this Sarisha was from another timeline, the knowledge that the Hipolean was willing to target Sarisha at her most vulnerable time had infuriated Goku. Originally, Vegeta was supposed to go on this mission alone, but Goku had pleaded with Chronoa to go with him.  Vegeta had already been irritated to have Goku tag along and his wariness on whether the other Saiyan would be able to control himself was proving true. 

“I know, Vegeta.” 

  
Vegeta crossed his arms and gave Goku a pointed look. Goku sighed and purposely forced his muscles to relax. 

“I don’t know why she let you come,” Vegeta muttered. “You’re too close to this.” 

Goku shot him a look. 

“He’s going after my family, Vegeta.” 

  
“They are not your family.” 

“You know what I mean. Khuth shouldn’t be here.” 

Vegeta grunted in acknowledgment. 

While their job as time patrollers was to maintain order, they often ran into familiar faces that they had to remind themselves to stay separate from the events that were taking place. They normally wouldn’t have even been handling this type of assignment if it wasn’t for the person who was interfering. 

“Has Chronoa said to you why Khuth is after her anyway?” Goku asked. 

“No.” 

Goku pursed his lips in frustration. He gazed down at Sarisha, looking beautiful as she lounged in the sun, a hand resting on her stomach even as she slept. He knew she wasn’t his Sarisha, but he still felt a strong surge of protectiveness for her. He had already met this version of Sarisha twice, but he knew she would have no recollection of him. 

Chronoa always made sure of that. 

_________________

The wind began to blow violently and the suddenness of it stirred Sarisha from her sleep. She sat up slowly, blinking in confusion at the dark purple vortex that had opened in the sky. 

“What the hell?” 

The sky had darkened as lightning crackled from the force of it and a sudden blast of energy came hurtling towards her. Sarisha yelped and flew out of the way, staring in shock at where her blanket had just been. It was gone with only scorched Earth designating where it had been.

There was a volley of ki blasts coming towards her and she had to dodge again. The vortex was spinning so quickly that the area around her was being dragged towards it and between the ki blasts coming from an unknown attacker and the flying debris, Sarisha was struggling to understand what was happening.  She avoided a large chunk of rock that was coming towards her and let out a gasp to see behind it was a large ki blast. She wasn’t going to be able to dodge it in time and could only turn, curling around her belly protectively. 

Strong arms grabbed her and then an aura was wrapped around her. Sarisha opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder. 

“Vegeta?” 

__________________

Gohan braced against the raging wind, trying to locate his mother.

“Mom! Mom, where are you?!” 

Piccolo flew behind him and saw the blast coming towards his young pupil.

“Gohan, look out!” 

Gohan dodged the large ball of energy before it struck him and turned. Two figures appeared and were mirror images of each other. They were a foot taller than Goan, with pale, green skin and a distinct black swirled mark that shaped along their eye and down their cheek. They wore black cloaks that hung near their knees. Despite their odd appearance, Gohan and Piccolo regarded them warily, sensing their enormous dark energy coming from them. Neither of them spoke, but as one, they lifted their hands and released a large energy wave.

Piccolo and Gohan braced themselves against it, but they underestimated the force of it and were thrown backward. Gohan barely had time to recover before one of their opponents phased towards them and he began struggling to block and parry blows that were thrown at him with rapid speed. A few blows broke his blocked stance and with a harsh cry, he was pelted heavily before being thrown to the ground below.  Gohan felt the pain lance through his body as he pushed himself to his feet and wiped the blood with the back of his hand. He glared at his opponent, who smirked at him, his hand raised. 

______________________

Goku dodged Khuth’s blows easily and with a twirl of his Power Pole struck the Hipolean to the ground. He did another twirl with a smirk and Khuth glared at him.

“Getting cocky, aren’t you?”    
  


Khuth rose to his feet and spat out blood. 

“What do you want with her?” Goku demanded.

“Doesn’t your beloved Supreme Kai of Time tell you everything?” Khuth taunted. 

Goku scowled at him and Khuth laughed darkly. 

“Oh, of course not. You monkeys make good soldiers, easy to control, and point when you need something destroyed. Frieza had the good idea of putting you under his control. But his fatal mistake was letting you all live too long. You’re all too bothersome for that.”

Goku didn’t rise to the bait and stood firm.

  
“What do you want from her?” he repeated. 

_____________________

Sarisha watched the battle in front of her with confused frustration. Vegeta was taking on two opponents, the Saiyan seeming to be able to handle them with ease. The first opponent was large and round with the body type of bodybuilder and wore some sort of body armor. He had pale, green skin and a shock of white hair on the top of his head. His companion was a slim woman with the same shade of skin, her hair a darker shade of green than her skin that fell down her back in a ponytail. She too wore similar armor as the bigger male and they both worked in coordinated movements as they attempted to overpower Vegeta. 

The Saiyan Prince dodged them easily in his Super Saiyan form and after dodging a ki blast from the woman he grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the large male with such force that they fell to the ground a few feet away. Vegeta remained hovering in the air, his eyes trained on the duo as they struggled to recover.

  
“Vegeta!” 

He shifted his gaze towards Sarisha who had floated up towards him.

“Stay back, woman.” 

She scowled at him.

“What is going on?” she snapped. “Who are these people and why are you….why are you so  _ different _ ?” 

He was wearing a type of armor she hadn’t seen on him before but that wasn’t the oddest thing about him. He was different somehow; stronger to be sure, stronger than he had been months ago when they had fought Cell. No, from what she was sensing now, Vegeta would have been able to easily defeat the Android.

There was no time for an answer before the duo burst towards them and Vegeta phased in front of her blocking the ki blasts they threw with a shield he summoned from the use of his ki. Sarisha felt a presence phase behind her and a large hand grabbed her and yanked her backward. Vegeta turned but before he could react, red cords made of pure energy wrapped around his neck and arms, and he was hurled violently towards the ground.  Vegeta shook himself, more annoyed than hurt but when he looked up, the female fighter was in front of him, her hands held out in front of her. She smirked at him.

“Now be a good boy and stay right there.” 

Vegeta tried to move, but his body refused to comply. Vegeta fought against the force on him and sweat began to bead on the female fighter’s forehead. 

“Would you hurry up and kill her already?! I can’t hold him forever!” 

Vegeta’s eyes snapped upwards to where the male had his large hands wrapped around Sarisha’s throat. Snarling in rage, he began powering up and the female fighter gritted her teeth. 

Above them, Sarisha struggled to fight off her opponent, but her kicks and punches barely seemed to have any effect. Sarisha couldn’t breathe, her spots forming in her vision as she stared into the face of her attacker. 

“All this fuss for you?” he grumbled. “You’re nothing.” 

She clawed at the hands, trying to power up but it was hard to focus when she felt her windpipe being crushed. He smirked at her. 

“Well, when I’m done with you, I can have fun with your brat. It’ll be my reward.” 

He was threatening Gohan and in his attempt to take her life he was threatening the lives of her unborn children. They were all she had left in this world. Goku was gone but she wasn’t going to let anyone else she loved be taken from her. 

__________________

Gohan was struggling to take on the two opponents at once, doing his best to protect Piccolo’s unconscious form behind him. He couldn’t understand where they had come from nor why they were here. 

An energy signature entered his awareness, the force of it so strong that it distracted him. One of them kicked Gohan on the side of the head, dazing him and he wasn’t able to block the hard punch to his stomach that knocked the wind out of him. 

________________

Goku and Khuth paused in their battle, both startled by the sudden surge of energy that caught them both off guard. 

“Damn it,” Khuth snarled. “It’s too soon!” 

  
Goku looked at him sharply. 

“What?” he demanded. “What is?” 

  
Khuth ignored him and blasted in the direction the energy was coming from and Goku growled in annoyance and flew after him. 

____________________

Vegeta broke free of the female fighter’s control and in her distraction he easily took her down with a hard blow to the back of the neck. She crumpled to the ground, but Vegeta remained focused on the two in front of him.

Sarisha was wrapped in a shimmering aura, dark lines wrapping around her arms and neck, her eyes a bright, glowing purple. Her hair whipped around her but she did not seem to notice, her focus on the large man who was struggling to his feet in front of her. In a move so fast, he was thrown backward, crashing against the large boulders behind them. 

Sarisha could be a dangerous opponent in her own right and the Sarisha he knew was even more so given she was older and had undergone more extensive training. But Vegeta had never seen Sarisha like this, nor had he ever sensed this type of power from her. 

Her opponent stumbled out of the broken rock and snarled at her.

“You bitch!” 

Sarisha raised her hand and with no hesitation, released a blast that was so powerful that it incinerated her opponent.

______________________

Khuth began to laugh wildly as he stared down at the scene before him. Sarisha was not supposed to hit this transformation, at least not so soon in this timeline. But there she stood looking wild and untamed, her energy spiking in waves that crackled around her. 

Goku, who had caught up to him, stared down at Sarisha in shock. What had happened to her? 

There was a cry of alarm and a female fighter, one of Khuth’s lackeys was flying from the battlefield. Vegeta turned, but before he could move, Sarisha was in front of the fighter blocking her path.  Khuth watched in fascination as Sarisha took out the fighter with another blast. He simply laughed again. 

“What did you do to her?” Goku snarled.

  
He had never seen Sarisha so merciless before. 

  
“Me?” Khuth asked. “Hah! No, this was not me at all. I was trying to avoid us reaching this point.” 

  
“What?” 

  
Khuth stared at Sarisha who lifted those glowing eyes to him.

“Yes, but one must adapt to new situations. She could still be useful to me. Yes, very useful.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Goku snapped.

  
Khuth raised a hand to the device on his ear.

  
“You two! We’re done here.” 

Goku was really getting sick of being ignored. Khuth took off without a backward glance and Goku would have flown after him, but Sarisha’s energy dipped sharply and he snapped his gaze back to her. The lines that had wrapped around her arms and neck were fading away and her eyes had stopped glowing as her body began to crumble towards the ground. He went flying towards her, but Vegeta was there, grabbing the unconscious woman before she hit the ground. 

“Go, Kakarot!” 

Understanding, Goku nodded and flew after Khuth. 

_________________

“Piccolo!” 

Gohan shook the Namekian anxiously and after a moment he roused with a groan.

“Gohan?”    
  


Gohan let out a sigh of relief, giving Piccolo space as he sat up. He rubbed the back of his neck with a frown.

“What…?” 

  
“I don’t know,” Gohan said, “but come on! I felt my mom earlier and it felt...something isn’t right.” 

Though still confused, Piccolo flew after Gohan as they sought out Sarisha. The sky had become clear again as if the tumultuous storm from before had never happened. The only evidence of it was the broken landscape around them. Their search finally led them to two figures not too far away. 

“Mom!” 

Gohan saw his mother lying unconscious, Vegeta kneeling next to her. Gohan touched down and ran towards them and Vegeta took a step back, allowing the boy to come to her side.

“She’s fine. Just unconscious.” 

Gohan frowned at his mother, noticing how clammy her skin felt. He rested a hand on her belly and let out a relieved sigh when he felt that the two energy signatures inside of her were still strong. 

Piccolo regarded Vegeta with a sharp eye, his keen senses telling him something was off. Gohan turned his attention to the Saiyan Prince. 

“Thanks for helping my mom,” he said. “But what was…” 

  
Gohan trailed off, shock seizing him as a familiar figure flew towards them and touched down next to Vegeta.

  
  
“He got away, Vegeta.” 

“Yes, I can see that, Kakarot.” 

Gohan swallowed thickly as he stared at his father, who seemed to notice him for the first time. 

“Dad?” 

Gohan would have run towards him but one thing kept him from doing so. His father was dead and remained so by his own choice. The man in front of him looked just like his father except he wore a different outfit he had never seen his father wear. And he was strong; Gohan could sense that he was so much stronger than his father had been. 

“Oh, uh...hey, Gohan!” 

He even sounded like his father but Gohan refused to be fooled by an imposter. He shifted into a fighting stance, his energy building as he prepared to go Super Saiyan. Goku raised his hands defensively.

  
“Whoa! Whoa! Hang on, we’re not here to fight!” 

“Who are you?” Gohan demanded. “My Dad died fighting Cell!” 

“Yes, well, ah….” 

Goku looked to Vegeta for help, but Vegeta just scowled at him, crossing his arms. This is exactly why the fool shouldn’t have come with him. Trunks accompanying him would have led to much fewer questions. Goku sighed, rubbing the back of his head. 

“So...I am Goku and that is Vegeta, but we’re not from this dimension.” 

Gohan frowned and exchanged a glance with Piccolo though he didn’t drop his guard.

“You’re from another dimension?” 

  
“Yep! We work for the Supreme Kai of Time and she…” 

  
Vegeta growled at him and Goku clapped a hand over his mouth. Gohan almost smiled; maybe he really was Goku. 

“It doesn’t matter who we are or why we’re here,” Vegeta said. “You won’t remember anything anyway.” 

“Why?” Piccolo asked. 

“Cause Supreme Kai of Time cleans it all up!” 

Vegeta shook his head; the fool could never keep his mouth shut. 

“Did you say Supreme Kai?” Piccolo asked sharply. 

“Kakarot, let’s go. We’re done here.” 

Goku sighed and nodded.

  
“Yeah, okay.” 

Gohan took an earnest step forward. 

“Wait, what happened to my mom?” 

Goku frowned.

“I honestly don’t know. I’ve never felt her energy like that and my Sarisha can’t do what she did.”

  
Gohan looked at his mother worriedly. She looked peaceful now but before….

Goku regarded him for a moment before he flashed him an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry, Gohan. Your mom will be fine." 

  
Gohan took in that familiar smile and found himself nodding. Gohan could understand that this technically wasn’t his father but his words still provided him comfort. Vegeta clasped a hand on Goku's shoulder and Goku rose two fingers to his forehead.

"Wait!" Piccolo barked. "You can't just..." 

The duo disappeared and the Namekian growled in annoyance.

  
"Damn it." 

________________________

As soon as Goku returned to the Time Nest, he sought out Chronoa, Vegeta in tow. The two Saiyans found her in the main Time Vault where she was already waving a hand across the time scroll. None of them would remember what had happened, only recalling a lovely picnic and perhaps an odd storm that had caused them to go home. 

Chronoa, more commonly known by her title Supreme Kai of Time, was a short and petite Supreme Kai with a youthful and pretty appearance with pinkish-red hair and pink skin. Like most Supreme Kais, she wore a pair of Potara earrings and robes similar to those worn by the Supreme Kais on the Sacred World of the Kai, though it had a more casual design. Her outfit also sports a pair of high-heeled boots which clicked on the tile floor as she walked towards them. 

“Well that was rather an interesting mission, wasn’t it?” 

“Yeah,” Goku agreed. “But what happened to Sarisha?” 

Chronoa hummed thoughtfully. 

“I’m not sure,” she admitted. 

Vegeta frowned at her in suspicion and she grinned at him. 

“Despite what you may think, Vegeta, I don’t know everything.” 

  
“You’re supposed to,” he retorted. “You do have the power to look through all of space and time, right?” 

  
She huffed and planted her hands on her hips. Even with her short height, she still managed to pull off intimidating when she wanted to.

“Yeah, well, Khuth isn’t our only threat to time, you know,” she snapped. “Everything turned out fine, didn’t it?” 

Goku sighed and cocked his head.

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

Chronoa hummed, noticing he wasn’t satisfied with her answer. 

“Look, why don’t you just ask your Sarisha about it? Even if she’s never had that transformation before it stands to reason she could figure it out, right?” 

“Yeah, you’re right!” Goku exclaimed. 

He pressed two fingers to his forehead. 

“Goku, wait you have to….

He disappeared.

“....debrief from the mission.” 

Chronoa let out a frustrated sigh and then frowned, noticing Vegeta was already walking away.

“Where are you going?” she demanded. 

“Getting something to eat.” 

  
“You can’t just leave!” 

He ignored her and flew out of the Time Vault, leaving a fuming Supreme Kai of Time behind.

“Ugh! None of them have respect for authority!” 

  
  



	54. Blue Moon Saga - Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

Master Ria’s compound was more active than usual. Gohan glanced around in surprise as he touched down, taking in the few people who were working in the garden. One young girl ran up to her carrying a basket on her back, the poof on top of her head bobbing.

“Hello! What’s your name?” 

Gohan smiled and bowed politely. 

“I’m Son Gohan.” 

“Son Gohan!” she cried, delighted. “You’re the one who beat Cell!” 

Gohan blinked in surprise. The news of Cell’s defeat had been attributed to be Mr. Satan’s victory and Gohan hadn’t much cared for disputing it. He didn’t think he’d enjoy being in the public eye like Mr. Satan did anyway. 

“You know who I am?” 

“Of course! You’re the son of Master Ria’s greatest student, Sarisha!” 

“And you know my mom too." 

The little girl nodded eagerly. 

“Master Ria told us that you were the one who truly beat Cell. You’re the reason we all wanted to train!” she declared. “Your family is a legend around here.” 

“And rightfully so.” 

They looked to see Master Ria walking out, her staff tapping against the stone path. She smiled as she approached.

“I’m almost done, Master!” the little girl said.

She held out her half-filled basket of radishes with a proud smile. 

“Well done,” Ria said, nodding in approval. “You’re getting quicker every day.” 

  
The little girl beamed at the praise and then after a shy smile in Gohan’s direction, ran off to join the others. 

“I’m glad to see you in good spirits, Gohan,” Ria said. “Come, Zahra has been expecting you.” 

Gohan followed her, taking in the surroundings as she led him down a path. He could see that many of the buildings looked refurbished with repairs and a new coat of paint. 

“Wow,” he said, “this place looks so different.” 

“Yes, it’s looking almost like it did when I was a young girl,” she said. “The extra help around here has been monumental.”

“And are all of these people really your students?” 

  
“Yes,” Ria said, smiling. “They were so insistent, coming every day pleading with us to take them in. Many of them have lost their own homes or families and are seeking a new place to connect.” 

  
Ria flashed him a mischievous smile. 

“And stories of how the great warrior Gohan is the son of one of my students is helpful as well.” 

  
Gohan blushed at the praise and Ria chuckled. They reached one of the outer buildings, a small kitchen that was often used in case the main kitchen was busy. The door opened to release an aroma of spices and cooking meat and Gohan’s mouth watered at the smell. 

Zahra was instructing a young boy at a pot on the stove and smiled as she spotted the two entrants. 

“Hello, Gohan. I’m finishing up here and then I’ll be ready.” 

  
“Ok.” 

The young boy who had been attending to the pot, turned to look at Gohan, his eyes widening. 

“Master Gohan!” 

He bowed low and Gohan grew embarrassed again at the adoration in his gaze. He waved his hands quickly. 

“I’m not a master!” 

The young boy straightened, still smiling. 

“But you defeated Cell, right?” 

“Well, yeah, but…” 

Zahra chuckled and gently patted the young boy on the shoulder. 

“Don’t forget to keep stirring.”

“Oh, right.” 

He quickly turned back to his pot and Zahra gestured for Gohan to follow. The young boy waved at Gohan as he left and Gohan returned it smiling. Ria watched the two leave before she walked over to the phone that hung on the wall. It took a few rings before Master Roshi answered.

“Hello, Roshi,” Ria said. “Tell me, can you get in contact with your sister Baba? I’d like her to send a message for me.” 

_______________

“You’re quite a celebrity here,” Zahra noted. “I bet you could challenge Mr. Satan if you wanted.” 

Gohan grimaced as he walked with his hands tucked behind his head. 

  
“No thanks.” 

“You know, when your father defeated Piccolo he was a bit of a celebrity,” she remarked. “He didn’t really care for it much either.” 

  
Gohan smiled and said nothing. 

“Oh,” Zahra murmured. “Gohan, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” 

  
“It’s ok,” Gohan said. “I’m not sad or anything. I know it’s what my Dad wanted and sometimes, I can still feel him, you know?” 

Zahra regarded him, but he smiled brightly at her searching look. She nodded.

“That’s good to hear. Now, let’s tend to your mother, shall we?” 

“Sure! But there’s been a change of plans.” 

“Oh?” 

“Since it's so close to Mom having the babies, Nalani kind of forced Mom and I to stay at her place.” 

“I can only imagine how that conversation...wait, did you say babies?! As in more than one?!” 

Gohan grinned at Zahra’s astonished look.

“Yeah,” Gohan said. “Mom wanted to surprise you. She's having twins." 

__________________

Zahra and Gohan arrived at Nalani’s place to find it in extreme pandemonium. There were people running about and shouting. 

“What is going on?” Zahra asked. 

Gohan loosened his grip on Zahra, alarmed at the feel of his mother’s energy level fluctuating. 

“Something’s wrong,” he declared. “My mom’s energy is all over the place!” 

“Ah,” Zahra said. “I believe we may have come right on time. She may be going into labor.” 

“Mom!” 

Gohan rushed away before she could say anything and Zahra sighed, adjusting her pack on her shoulders before trying to follow behind him. It took one of Nalani’s attendants to point her in the right direction. Soon, it was the cries that had led her the rest of the way. Zahra came open a large room where  Sarisha was lying in a bed with railings, her body propped up against a stack of pillows. Her hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat. Gohan stood next to her, his face filled with worry as his mother let out another cry. The metal bar was twisting in her grip as she let out ragged breaths. Nalani and Bulma were both present but the women seemed to be arguing. 

“She needs to be standing up,” Nalani snapped. “It’ll be easier that way!”

  
“No one wants to try your weird birthing techniques, Nalani,” Bulma retorted. “When I had Trunks I….” 

“I had a natural birth which was much easier than…” 

“That’s enough, you two,” Zahra interrupted. “This is no time for that.”

The women stopped their bickering, though they still glowered at each other. 

“This isn’t Sarisha’s first time. Her birthing is quite different from what you may expect.” 

“How do you know?” 

Zahra stepped towards the bed, never losing her stride as she pulled her pack off her shoulders. 

“I was there when Gohan was born,” she responded. “This is going to get very intense so if you can’t handle that, I’d recommend stepping out.” 

The women looked at Sarisha who was taking in harsh breaths, her eyes squeezed closed. Her friends rallied themselves and looked to Zahra.

  
“What can we do?” Nalani asked.

Zahra began unpacking supplies. 

“Bulma, I want you to get some ice.” 

“Ice?” 

“Sarisha’s temperature skyrockets and we have to do what we can to help with that. Ice is the best thing and we’re going to need a lot of it.”   
  


“Oh, ok.” 

“Nalani, I need you to make sure that everyone stays back. Sarisha tends to get stressed if she senses too many people around her. Grab some towels and as much as you can keep open the windows and doors. It’ll help to not have to replace them for later.” 

Despite the odd instructions, Nalani and Bulma quickly left to do Zahra’s bidding. Gohan looked at Zahra with an almost helpless expression.

“What should I do?” he asked. “I’ve read a lot about it but I don’t think it’s going to be much help and…” 

  
His words were interrupted as Sarisha let out another cry and released a blast of energy that nearly knocked Zahra over. Zahra took a breath and braced herself against the bed’s railing.

“Goku,” Sarisha moaned weakly. “He should be here!” 

Gohan and Zahra looked at one another and then Gohan squeezed his mother’s hand. Sarisha turned her head to look at his face, though her expression was unfocused.

“Gohan?” 

“It’ll be ok, Mom,” Gohan said gently. “I’m here.” 

Tears spilled from her eyes and she took another deep breath. 

“Just hold my hand and squeeze as hard as you need to,” Gohan said.

“Don’t leave, ok?” she whispered.   
  


“I’m not going anywhere,” he said. “You can do this, Mom.” 

Sarisha nodded, a resolve sliding across her features. She cried out as another contraction hit her and this time, Gohan put up a small shield so that her energy didn’t hit Zahra again. Zahra smiled at him.

“You’re doing exactly what you need to, Gohan,” Zahra said. 

__________________

Baba floated on her crystal ball, letting out a sigh of relief when she finally spotted her target.

“Son Goku!” 

The Saiyan had been playing with Bubbles and Gregory and he set down the monkey with a grin.

“Hey, Baba! What are you doing here?” 

“I have been commissioned a job,” she declared. “It was a request from Ria.” 

  
“Ria?” 

“Yes,” Baba said. “Apparently your wife is going into labor and she thought you would like to see.” 

“Labor?” 

King Kai sighed.

“She’s having a baby, Goku,” King Kai said. “How do you not know that?” 

“Sari’s having a baby?!” 

“Two actually,” Baba remarked. “She’s having twins.” 

“Oh wow,” Goku remarked. “I had no idea!” 

Baba began to do her incantation over her crystal ball. It took a few seconds before an image and sound came through. A baby’s wail came out loud and clear and Baba hummed.

“Looks like I was a bit too late. I’m still charging my full fee though.” 

Goku said nothing, staring in fascination at the tiny figure that Sarisha held in her arms. 

“Hm. It seems a girl was born first,” Baba said.

The baby girl had a tuft of small hair that was the same shade as her mother’s, though her eyes were closed as she shrieked loudly. Another wail joined her and the image shifted to see another baby that was held in Gohan’s arms. Goku blinked and then grinned.

“He looks like a little me,” Goku said. 

Sure enough, the baby boy had the same spiky hairstyle and facial features, though his complexion, like his siblings, was closer to the shade of his mother. He thrashed wildly in his brother’s hold, though Gohan did his best to soothe him. 

“Yes. He was born ten minutes after the girl,” Baba said. 

“Wow.” 

“Apparently they’ve been having trouble coming up with names,” Baba continued. “Ria asked for your thoughts on the matter.” 

“Names?” Goku asked. “Hm..well...how about…” 

____________________

Nalani cooed at the little baby boy in Gohan’s arms, smiling widely.

“They’re just too adorable,” she declared. “And you still don’t have any ideas for the name?” 

Sarisha gently stroked a finger down her daughter’s cheek. 

“I was thinking about Emiko for her.” 

Nalani tapped a finger against her chin in thought. 

“Emiko, huh?” 

Gohan smiled at his little brother who was suckling on his thumb as he blinked big eyes up at him. 

“What about him?” he asked.

“Goten.” 

They looked up to see Zahra standing in the doorway, holding a fresh batch of towels. She smiled at their curious expressions. 

“Master Ria suggested the name Goten,” she said. “Oddly, she called just a few minutes ago.” 

“Goten, huh?” Sarisha mused. 

“It does fit in line with the boy’s names I guess,” Nalani said. “Goku, Gohan, Goten…” 

“I like it!” Gohan declared. 

Sarisha smiled at him. 

“Then it’s settled,” Sarisha said. “Emiko and Goten.” 

___________________

Goku smiled at the image of his family in the crystal ball and Baba cleared her throat.

“My job is complete now,” she said. “I need my crystal ball back, Goku.” 

“Huh? Oh sure.” 

He relinquished it to her, his gaze lingering until the image completely disappeared. 

“You know,” King Kai said, “you could have told them yourself, Goku. I would have been happy to help with that.”

Goku locked his arms behind his head and shrugged. 

“I know, but I figured it’d just make it harder on them to hear from me now. Sarisha was so upset when I told her I wasn’t coming back. I don’t want to put her through that again.” 

Baba and King Kai stared at him and he blinked.

“What?”

“How oddly insightful of you, Goku,” Baba remarked.

“You think so?” 

Baba hopped up onto her crystal ball and floated away after bidding her last farewells. King Kai noted that Goku had grown oddly pensive as he stared ahead, unmoving. 

  
“Emiko and Goten, huh?” he mused. 

He smiled, though there was something that lingered in his gaze that made King Kai wonder. Goku clapped his hands together and turned to King Kai. 

“Say, is there anything to eat around here?” 

King Kai shook his head.

“That didn’t last long.” 

  
“Huh?” 

“Nothing.” 

___________________________

Over the course of the next months, the Son home was revived with energy with the introduction of the twins. Between tending to them and their home, as well as the long nights working in her lab, Gohan wondered how his mother still had the energy to train in the mornings. 

  
It was something new for her, but a remnant of something his father would do every day without fail. Gohan would watch her from his bedroom, the rays of the sun barely touching the tops of the mountains around them as she shadow sparred on the front lawn. Once or twice he considered going out to spar with her but kept himself from doing so. He wasn’t sure what stopped him.  Perhaps his mother needed this time alone. Perhaps it was her way of working through her grief. Her will and humor had returned but he knew she was still hurting. 

A wail broke him out of his thoughts and Gohan moved quickly to his mother’s bedroom where Goten had awoken. He was wiggling in distress in his crib, likely hungry again. His cries were slowly starting to stir Emiko who began whimpering in her sleep. 

“Hey, it’s ok,” Gohan said, quickly scooping up the baby. 

Gohan actually enjoyed looking after his siblings, finding joy in the sense of responsibility. Besides, he wanted his mother to have her moments, even if it was for just a little while. He knew she was doing her best to keep herself together for them all, but he could still remember his father’s words.

_ “She’s going to need you, even if she doesn’t know it.”  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	55. Blue Moon Saga - Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

“I heard you’re not interested in fighting anymore.” 

Sarisha’s words were filled with an accusation, though Vegeta simply ignored her as he continued walking down the hall. Scowling, she phased in front of him, blocking off his path. The Saiyan stopped just short of running into her, clearly intent on using the close space to intimidate her into taking a step back. She didn’t.

“Is it true?” she demanded.

She didn’t understand why she was so angry with him. She had come with Gohan and the twins for a playdate with Trunks. As their children played together, Bulma and Sarisha had caught up. Bulma had said in passing that Vegeta had been sullenly sulking around the place for the last two years and the words had struck a chord in Sarisha that she hadn’t been able to shake. 

“Bulma says you haven’t stepped foot in the gravity chamber since Goku died,” she said. 

Vegeta said nothing, his face in his normal scowl. His lack of response irritated her even more.

“It’s been two years,” she snapped. “After everything. After all the training and battles and taunts, you’re just giving up?!” 

He was still, nothing in his posture giving him away. She had expected a sharp rebuke or some vague threat. But he said nothing. 

“What? You think that now that Goku’s gone there’s no point? That because Gohan is stronger than you, that you’ve got nothing left?” 

Despite his stillness, she knew she was getting to him. She could feel the flair of his energy, the twitch along his brow as those dark eyes glared at her. 

“You think just because you weren’t strong enough that you can just...just stop? How do you plan on going on, huh? Fighting was everything to you! You wouldn’t shut up about Saiyan's strength and pride and now because someone outshone you, you just…” 

Vegeta shoved his face into hers, his words coming out in a low growl.

“Do not put your pain on me, woman,” he snarled. “You not being strong enough to save that fool from his fate has nothing to do with me.” 

Sarisha took in a shuddering breath, his words like a blow to her stomach. She trembled as he walked by her, feeling the rage and pain swell to the surface.

______________________________

Bulma was sipping on a cup of hot chocolate, smiling as her son and Goten giggled as they played with the toy robot set she had gotten him for Christmas. Emiko seemed content to draw next to Gohan who was reading. 

A sudden explosion rocked the area, and crayons and papers fell to the floor. Bulma jumped up in alarm as the children began to wail at the disturbance.

  
“What’s going on?” she cried.

  
Gohan was already moving towards the door. 

“It’s my mom and Vegeta.” 

Bulma gave him a startled look, but he was gone before she could ask more questions. She went to the children, doing her best to settle them. One of their attendants ran in to help and Bulma was able to quickly seek out Gohan. 

She was pointed towards one of the rooms on the second floor by the startled attendants in the area. When she stepped inside, she found that the wall had been blown open and Sarisha was pushing herself to her feet. Gohan stood in front of her, glaring at Vegeta who hovered a few feet above them.

“Vegeta!” Bulma cried. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” 

Vegeta touched down, though his gaze remained trained on Sarisha, who was wiping blood from her split lip. Gohan looked furious.

“Why did you attack her?” Gohan demanded. 

“I started it.” 

Bulma and Gohan looked at Sarisha in surprise, but she was still glaring at Vegeta. Bulma wasn’t a fighter, but she had been around them long enough to know that the other woman still looked ready for a fight. Gohan seemed to sense the same thing and was now turning himself towards her. 

“What happened, Mom?” 

Sarisha was quiet for a moment before she shook her head.

“Nothing.” 

“Nothing?” Bulma cried, waving a hand at the destruction. 

“I’m sorry,” Sarisha said. “I’ll fix this.” 

She wouldn’t look at her and Bulma let out a sigh, rubbing her temples. They all knew that Sarisha was still having trouble with Goku’s absence and she could only imagine what insensitive thing Vegeta must have said to her. Still, Sarisha wasn’t one to lose control like this. 

“It’s fine,” Bulma said. “Don’t worry about it.” 

  
“I should…” 

  
Bulma waved a hand.

“Seriously, it’s not a big deal. It’s not like we can’t afford it or anything. Just, next time you two start a fight can you leave it in the gravity chamber? You probably gave my mom and dad a heart attack.”

“Sorry.” 

Sarisha looked at Vegeta again and Gohan glanced between them, trying to understand what he was seeing. He looked at Bulma and she shrugged. Vegeta took off without another word and the tension seemed to ease out of Sarisha. 

Gohan regarded his mother closely, and she offered him a small smile and planted a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you sure everything is ok?” he asked. 

  
“Yes,” she said. “I’m sorry for worrying you.” 

She didn’t offer anything else on what had happened no matter how much Gohan and Bulma pressed her on it. Gohan watched her closely as she tended to the twins when they returned to the nursery room, but she gave no indication that she was still upset by whatever had happened. 

_________________________

A few days later Gohan was working in his mother’s lab, trying to figure out how to reroute the energy mechanism on his latest project. His mother had beamed with pride when he had asked if he could start exploring some mechanics on his own and had given him permission to use anything he needed in her lab. 

He heard a squeal of delight and looked up to see Goten bouncing on a small bouncy platform that had been created for playtime. The platform was surrounded by a forcefield that would ensure that neither child would fall off if they got too rambunctious. Emiko was doing her best to stay centered in the middle, almost seeming to be annoyed by Goten’s bounces. Goten did another bounce and Emiko fell over, though she glowered at her brother instead of crying. Goten simply giggled at her expression. 

“Gohan?” 

Gohan took notice of Api, who floated towards him. 

“What’s up, Api?” 

  
“It appears that we have a visitor.” 

“A visitor?” 

His mother had gone out some time ago, telling him she would be back later. She hadn’t said what she was doing but asked for him to keep an eye on the twins while she was gone. She wouldn’t have left if she was expecting someone. 

“Shall I send them away?” Api asked.

“No,” Gohan said. “I’ll check it out. Can you watch over the twins?” 

“Of course.” 

Gohan made his way out of the lab and headed towards the front door. When he opened it, on the other side stood a tall woman, with flowing blonde hair. She wore a pressed, white dress and had on a pair of white gloves. She smiled brightly at him.

“Hello,” she greeted. “Does a woman named Sarisha live here?” 

  
“Yes.” 

She clapped her hands, looking delighted.

“Lovely. May I speak with her?” 

  
“She’s not in right now,” Gohan said. “Who are you?” 

  
“Oh, of course. I am sorry, my dear, I’m normally much better at manners. My name is Masashi Ota.” 

Gohan blinked at her and she reached out a hand, plucking at an errant spike.

  
“Who does your hair?” she asked. “It is quite wild.” 

“Having three kids makes it hard to keep up with hair appointments.” 

  
The dry words were spoken behind the woman and she turned to find Sarisha standing there. She was dressed in training clothes, though there were tears and stains on her clothing as if she had just gotten done with a hard session. Gohan realized he hadn’t even sensed her approach and mused that Piccolo would be disappointed to find out he was slacking. 

Ota was assessing Sarisha, a gloved finger pressed against her bottom lip as the woman strode by her.  Sarisha ruffled Gohan’s hair and winked at his confused expression.

“Where did you go?” he asked. 

“Just to do a bit of exercise.”

  
“That was a few hours ago.” 

  
“Was it?” she wondered. “I’m sorry, kiddo. Say, can you ask the strange lady to go away?” 

Ota looked alarmed by the words.

“Oh, Sarisha, I need to speak to you.” 

“Sorry, but I’m tired and hungry and I have to check on my kids so you’ll need to come back later.” 

  
Ota looked like she wanted to step into their home, but Gohan stood in the way. He noticed that she was doing her best to not step too close to him. 

“It’s a matter of great importance!” 

Sarisha stopped and gave the woman an impatient look.

“Is someone dying?” 

  
“Well, no but....” 

“Then it’s not that important.” 

  
Ota was wringing her hands, clearly distraught. Gohan stepped back so she could step into the house and she flashed him a grateful smile. Sarisha shot a look at her son and he simply shrugged. 

“She sounds like she really does need your help.” 

Sarisha sighed. 

“Fine.” 

Ota strode into the home, glancing around to take in the simple surroundings. 

“Are you going to stand there and look uppity or are you going to actually tell me what you want?” 

Ota smoothed her hands down the front of her skirt.

“You are quite curt,” she said. “Has anyone told you that?” 

  
“I tend to get like that when people are wasting my time.” 

Ota pursed her lips for a few seconds before she allowed her expression to smooth into a pleasantly neutral expression.

“Very well. You see I am the newly designated President of the Blue Moon Company.” 

Sarisha and Gohan gave her a startled look and she smiled and nodded.

“Yes, I know you have had run-ins with them...us... before. And first off, I want to assure you that as the reigning President I will no longer stand for any of the nefarious and uncivilized activities that the company previously employed. We’re starting with a clean slate, as it were.” 

“Uh huh. Why are you here?” 

“Well, you see, as part of my transition into the role, I began to go over records on the company’s activities from the past few years. There have been some incidents of note and all of them have involved you.”

Ota looked around and Sarisha frowned at her. 

“Do you have any tea?” Ota asked. 

She said it in a slightly reproachful tone as if she were offended she had not already been offered. Sarisha raised a brow and then glanced at Gohan.

“Sure,” Gohan said. “Follow me.” 

They made their way to the kitchen and Gohan turned on their tea brewer and rummaged through the cabinets for selections. Ota carefully sat down in one of the chairs and placed her small clutch on the table. She clasped her hands in her lap, looking like an image of pristine primness and Sarisha found it irksome. 

“Now then,” Ota said. “I know you have a close relationship with Nalani Yizekono and have had access to her and her father’s company and land, albeit in a very informal manner. We also know that you are a technical genius that rivals that of the greatest scientific minds on this planet and that you are also close friends with Bulma Briefs among them.” 

  
“You’ve been spying on me?” 

  
“More like compiled observations over a course of events.”

“That’s just a loose interpretation of spying.” 

“Perhaps. But we also know that you have had run-ins with some ex-employees and contractors of the Blue Moon Company and that you have dispatched them with ease.” 

“You mean that sister and brother, right?” 

Ota grimaced.

“Yes. Jesame and Seiji touted themselves as the owners but they were a rogue faction and I am actually grateful that you put a stop to it before they got out of hand. The previous Presidents were so desperate to get their name out there that a lot of shortcuts and shady dealings were made.” 

Ota smiled in gratitude as Gohan passed her a cup of tea. She brought it to her face and inhaled and then nodded, seemingly satisfied by the aroma. Sarisha’s fingers began to drum against the table. 

“As I said, I will ensure that our company has nothing to do with those types of dealing anymore. We are going to clean up our public image and reshape our future by providing innovative products that are useful to not just our consumers but will be a benefit to our ecosystem as well.” 

“Sounds like a tall order.” 

“It is,” Ota said, “especially considering that a majority of our staff quit.” 

“Why?” Gohan asked.

Ota took a small sip of her tea before answering.

“There was very little oversight when they signed on and many of them were not happy with the new changes that are being implemented. I am grateful though. That means there are less people to weed out.” 

“You said you’re the new President, right?” Sarisha asked.

  
“Yes.” 

  
“Who did you take over from?” 

  
“My uncle,” Ota replied. “He died not too long ago and left the company to me. I am sure he hoped I would bring the company to the level it needed to be, even if my cousin doesn’t agree.” 

“Sounds messy to me,” Sarisha said.

“Yes, well, families sometimes can be.” 

  
Ota glanced over to Gohan as she took another sip of her tea.

“And he is your son, yes?” she asked. “Gohan, was it?” 

Gohan nodded. 

“And you mentioned other children?” Ota continued.

“Yes.” 

“And your husband?” she asked. “What I last heard was that you were married.” 

Sarisha’s face was smoothly blank. 

“He’s dead.” 

Ota lowered her gaze, looking appropriately contrite.

“I am sorry to hear that,” she said. 

There was a pause of uncomfortable silence before Sarisha spoke again.

“You still haven’t explained why you’re here.” 

  
“Ah,” Ota said. “Yes, of course. I am here to offer you the position of Chief Technology Science Officer.” 

Sarisha stared at her in shock and Ota took another sip of her tea. 

“You’re kidding.” 

  
“I am very serious,” Ota replied. “With your genius and my direction we could take Blue Moon to where it should be. We could even rival Capsule Corporation one day.” 

“There’s no way!” 

  
“Why not?” Ota asked. “You would continue doing what you love but you wouldn’t have to scrap for the materials to make your inventions.” 

Sarisha frowned at her and Ota waved a hand. 

“As I’ve said I’ve done some digging. You mostly seek out areas that Nalani’s family owns to ask for supplies in exchange for services, right?” 

Sarisha sat back in her chair and glared at her. Ota inclined her head. 

“Fine. But that still doesn’t change the fact that my answer is no. For one, it’s a clear conflict of interest.” 

  
“Not necessarily,” Ota said. “We don’t have to build products that are in competition with Capsule Corporation. And for ones that we do, you could always opt-out of working on them.” 

  
“You do realize that Capsule Corp. basically builds everything around us right? Hell, this house is a capsule house.” 

“And the hovercar I used to get here was a Capsule Corporation product. I am not saying that it won’t be a challenge but it’s not impossible. There was a lot of damage that was done to the Earth from that battle with Cell and there are many communities that are seeking ways to recover.” 

  
Gohan looked alarmed by this news but Ota didn’t seem to notice. 

“Imagine if you could have access to the resources you needed at any moment. No more scrapping or bartering. Imagine if you could promote your technology and inventions to people who desperately needed them. Imagine if you could build a whole community around what you could do and there were people to learn from you.” 

Gohan could see that her words were having an effect. There was an expression of thoughtfulness on his mother’s face, a flicker of something that he hadn’t seen in quite some time. 

“I have my kids to look after,” Sarisha said.

“You would be very well compensated,” Ota pressed. “Enough to take care of your children. You could send them to any school they’d want to go and wouldn’t have to worry about making ends meet anymore.” 

“And I could work on any project that I wanted?” 

  
“Yes,” Ota said eagerly. “Our science division would be under your complete control. A little bit of oversight from me, of course, but nothing that would stifle your creativity.” 

Gohan listened with interest, curious to hear his mother’s response. She sat silent and Ota waited patiently, her face that pleasantly neutral expression. Finally, his mother spoke.

  
“I’ll think about it.” 

There was a slight dip in Ota’s shoulders to signal her disappointment, but she smiled and nodded.

“Of course,” she said. 

  
She retrieved a small business card from her clutch and slid it across the table to her. 

“Take your time,” she said. “But if you have any questions or if you’d like a tour of our main headquarters, just give me a call. I’d be more than happy to set something up.” 

Ota rose from her seat and looked at Gohan. He realized that she was waiting for him to show her out and he quickly moved to do so. When he returned, Sarisha was still sitting at the table, staring at the card in front of her.

“Mom?” 

His voice roused her from her thoughts and she smiled at him. 

“Hm?” 

  
“Are you going to do it?” 

Sarisha stood up from her chair and shook her head.

“Of course not,” she declared. 

  
“Why not?” 

Sarisha seemed surprised by his question.

“You think I should?” 

  
Gohan shrugged.

“It wouldn't hurt to look at things, right?” he asked. 

“I suppose not.” 

  
She was still hesitant and Gohan smiled. 

  
“I’d look after the twins,” he said. “If you wanted to check things out. I don’t mind.” 

Sarisha inclined her head at him and then ruffled his hair. 

“You’re always looking out for me, huh?” 

He grinned. 

_____________________

Sarisha went careening into a rock formation behind her, the stone breaking apart at the impact. She rolled quickly to her side, ignoring the pain that shot through her. 

“And here I thought you promised not to waste my time.” 

She straightened, glaring up at the figure that hovered above her. Vegeta regarded her, his arms crossed as he scowled down at her. 

“I’ve got a lot on my mind.” 

“Clearly.” 

He raised his hand and released a ki blast that she quickly dodged. He phased behind her and before she could block him, he slammed a hard blow into her back and sent her flying towards the ground again. She recovered quickly, releasing a wave of ki blasts at him. Using the flying debris as cover, she flew towards him, colliding with him, her shoulder digging into his stomach. He grabbed her, using their momentum to roll them so that she hit the ground first. 

He kept her pinned beneath him, bracing a knee into her back. 

“All that talk and here you are, just as pathetic as you’ve always been.” 

She cried out as he put more of his weight onto her.

“You practically begged me to train with you, pleading that I was the only one who could push you. Those were your words, weren’t they?” 

Sarisha finger’s dug into the dirt as tears welled in her eyes. 

“I’ve gone soft on this damned waste of a planet,” Vegeta muttered. “Wasting my time with weaklings like you.” 

“I. Am. Not. WEAK!” 

Her energy surged, blasting out of her in a powerful wave, strong enough that it threw the Saiyan off her. Sarisha stood to her feet, her hair whipping around her. With a cry of rage, she released another shockwave of energy and leaped towards her opponent. 

She was determined to never have anyone call her that again. 

_______________________________

The pounding on the door woke Goten from his sleep and he immediately began to wail. Emiko, who had grown used to it, stirred but didn’t wake. While Api went to attempt to soothe the child, Gohan quickly went to the front door, wondering who could be beating on their door so late. 

He opened it to find a battle-worn Vegeta on the other side, carrying his mother on his back.

  
“Mom!” 

Vegeta pushed past him to step inside and Gohan shut the door behind him. Sarisha was attempting to pull herself off of Vegeta but stumbled as soon as her feet hit the ground. Gohan moved quickly to steady her, helping her ease her way to sit on the ground. Vegeta turned back towards the door, but Gohan blocked him, his gaze furious.

  
“What happened?” he snapped. 

“Get out of my way, brat.” 

Gohan’s energy flared as he stepped forward. Vegeta arched a brow and then smirked.

  
“Do you want to start a fight with me or get your mother one of those beans?” 

Gohan’s anger wavered with his concern and then with a huff of anger he turned his attention back to his mother.

“I’ll be right back,” he said.

She blinked at him through her one good eye and nodded. Gohan scowled at Vegeta before he left. 

“You shouldn’t have brought me back here,” Sarisha said quietly. 

Vegeta crossed his arms. 

“If the boy can’t handle that his mother is a warrior then that’s his problem.” 

Sarisha gave him a half-smile, though the pain in her cheek made it hard to stay.

  
“So, I’m a warrior now?” 

“Barely.” 

Sarisha leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. Maybe these sessions were paying off. 

___________________________

“Why didn’t you just tell me you were training with Vegeta?” 

Sarisha glanced at Gohan, noting the almost accusing look on her son’s face. She had to give him credit; he had waited the next day, until after the twins were down for a nap, before confronting her. But all through the morning, she could feel him watching her, waiting for an opportunity to seek out an explanation for what had happened last night. 

She gestured to the spot on the couch in front of her and he settled down. 

  
“Because you’d just worry.” 

  
“No, I wouldn’t!”

She raised a brow and he huffed.

  
“Ok, yeah, but...how long?” 

“A few weeks now.” 

“Does it have anything to do when you first attacked him?” 

  
“It was the start of it, yeah.” 

She said nothing more and it was clear she wasn’t going to get into what the argument must have been. Gohan shook his head in frustration. 

“I mean, why Vegeta?” he asked. “I could…” 

  
“Gohan,” she said gently. “You already have enough on your plate besides worrying about me.” 

“But Vegeta could have killed you!” 

“That’s the point.” 

Gohan looked alarmed and she sighed. 

“Listen, it’s….hard to explain.”

“Is it because of Dad?” 

Her face closed off and Gohan pressed, knowing he was right.

  
“It is, isn’t it?” he asked. “You told me not to blame myself so why…” 

  
“It has nothing to do with you or your father. It’s about me.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“Ever since I can remember, your Dad has always been looking out for me. Even when I got angry at everyone else about it, I realized that I took that for granted too. Sure, I was stronger than most people and I could fight, but I did the bare minimum because deep down, I knew that your Dad would always be around to protect me. And when you were born, I just….I told myself that I needed to focus on looking after you and taking care of the home and that Goku would always be here.” 

Her hands curled in her lap and she had to shake herself to continue.

“He knew though. I just swear he did. Deep down, Goku was sensing that you were going to be stronger than him one day. I can’t say for sure, because well, you know your father, but I think he knew he wasn’t going to be around forever. And that meant that it would be up to you to protect everyone.” 

Gohan could sense her distress and he reached out his hand to cover her own.

“I don’t mind, Mom,” he said quietly. “I’m not afraid to do that anymore.” 

  
She smiled at him, but there was such a sadness in her eyes.

  
“I know, Gohan, and I am so proud and grateful to you. But I started to wonder how things would be different if maybe I had been stronger. Master Ria, Goku, they both told me once that I had more potential in me, but I never believed them. I guess I thought it didn’t matter. With Goku gone and with you being the strongest, I realized that I don’t want you to have to fight alone. I don’t want you to carry the burden that your father did.” 

  
“But Dad liked fighting,” Gohan said. “He was always so excited about the next battle.”

  
“But you’re not like that, are you?” 

Gohan found he couldn’t deny that. On a certain level, he enjoyed the sportsmanship of it, the enjoyment born from being around it all his life. Yet, Gohan knew that it didn’t compete with the passion his father had for it. 

“No.” 

“And that’s my point. It’s just us now, kiddo. That means that we’ve got to do things differently than how your Dad would. For me, that means I’m not going to settle for the bare minimum anymore. If there is something inside of me, some power I’ve just sat on, I need to be ready to use it. And out of everyone I know, Vegeta is the only one who can help me do that.”

  
“Why?” 

  
“You may be stronger, Gohan, but Vegeta, he’s a full-blooded Saiyan with a lifetime of battles and he understands what it means to go further than you believe you can. I think, deep down, it’s good for him too. The whole thing with Cell shook something in him that he had been holding onto and I think, maybe this way we can find our way back to something that can make us both strong. You understand?” 

“I think so.” 

Sarisha understood now that it was for that reason she had sought him out. She refused to believe that the proud Saiyan Prince would give up. She had pestered him, irritated him, and finally infuriated him that he had finally given in to her demands for a training partner. There were no games like there was with Goku, no easing into it like it had been with Master Ria. Vegeta was sink or swim and no in-between. She could either be beaten brutally or fight her way to a new level, as she kept her head above water. 

“Mom?” 

“Yes?” 

“If Vegeta accidentally kills you, I will kill him.” 

Sarisha blinked at that but Gohan’s face was deadly serious. She smiled and hugged him to her side.

“Maybe you're more Saiyan than we thought.” 

“Hmph.” 

  
  



	56. Blue Moon Saga - Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

The Blue Moon Company’s headquarters was actually nicer than Sarisha expected. It was small but with the sleek glass panelings and metal structures that were common with more modern architecture. Sarisha still couldn’t believe that this was the Blue Moon company. She had expected something more run down. 

Her companion didn’t look that impressed. Sarisha sighed and slid her hands into her jean pockets. Vegeta stood next to her, looking extremely bored and annoyed. He was wearing one of his more casual outfits consisting of a black shirt and khaki pants. 

“Do you have to keep scowling like that or is your face just set like that now?” 

  
“Why the hell am I here, woman?” 

“Because you’re doing me a favor.” 

  
Dark eyes narrowed and she sighed.

  
“Fine. Fine. I wanted someone to come with me and you were the only one available.” 

  
Vegeta turned away and she realized in alarm that he looked ready to leave. She quickly grabbed his arm to halt his motions.

  
“No, please don’t go.” 

  
He looked back at her, raising a brow at the plea. They both knew that she was lucky that she had gotten him to come this far, but his patience was hanging by a thread. Sarisha groaned internally knowing there was only one way to get him to tolerate another hour.   
  


“I just...can you please for once in your life just do me a solid favor?” 

“I’ve done more than enough favors for you, woman.” 

  
“Is it really a favor if you get the benefit from it too?” she asked. “I mean you’re getting stronger from training, right?” 

  
Vegeta snorted derisively. She shouldn’t be surprised by his dismissal of that fact. 

“Look,” she said, stepping close and lowering her voice. “I just want someone to look intimidating while we check this place out. You fit that bill perfectly, so, once this is done, I’ll owe you one, ok? And I always pay what I owe.” 

Vegeta crossed his arms, regarding her under lowered brows. She had a good track record and while it was risky because she wasn’t sure what he would ask for in return, it was still something. 

“Fine.” 

Sarisha let out a breath of relief. 

“Sarisha?” 

Ota was looking at them, her gaze drifting down to where Sarisha still had a hold of Vegeta’s arm. Sarisha quickly dropped her hand. 

“I am happy that you decided to take a tour,” Ota said, not missing a beat. “And who is your companion?” 

Ota looked pointedly at Vegeta, who was ignoring them both to eye a curving statue of marble that stood in the center of the open foyer of the building. 

“That’s Vegeta,” Sarisha said. 

“Is he your assistant?”

  
  
A laugh burst out of Sarisha and the Prince glared at her. She cleared her throat. 

“No, it’s not like that. He’s…” 

Sarisha paused, trying to find out the right word as she looked at Vegeta. Over the months, the brutal training and the extended silences had morphed into some sort of camaraderie. Sarisha no longer found herself growing angry in his presence, though that was often short-lived. And if Sarisha delved deeper she would even say that there was begrudging respect between them. 

“...my friend.” 

Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked away and Sarisha smiled. Or maybe she would give it time, but it was there.    
  


Ota glanced between them but decided to not press the topic. 

“I see,” she said. “If you’re ready, please follow me. We have three floors and a few people I would like to meet.”

There was a low growl of annoyance behind Sarisha. 

“Actually,” Sarisha said, “I was wondering if you could take me to whatever lab you have set up? We actually have a bit of a time crunch.” 

  
Ota’s brows rose slightly, but she nodded. 

“Of course, please follow me.” 

___________________________

Their lab was definitely more along what Sarisha had expected. The area was about the size of a basketball court, which was much smaller than any other lab she had ever worked in. Broken wiring hung from the ceiling and the cement floor had cracks down the center. 

One man was working on a familiar-looking bot and Sarisha stormed forward.

“You!” 

The man jumped, the wrench clattering from his hand onto the floor. Sarisha pointed an accusing finger in his face.

“Are you the one who created these things?” she demanded. 

The man quickly retrieved his wrench and inched away from her on his stool, only barely cowering under her furious gaze. His brown eyes were wide behind his large, thick-framed glasses. 

“N-no! I took over for Doctor Lizden.” 

“Lizden?” 

“The former lead scientist and engineer,” Ota said, “this is Ampo, his protege.” 

Sarisha eyed the exposed mechanics of the robot in front of her. 

“I don’t think anyone who does this type of work should have a protege.” 

Ota smiled, showing no sign of offense. 

“I agree. When I took over, Doctor Lizden was more inclined to use cheap materials to make dangerous weapons. Ampo here is working to make sure that none of these can be utilized again, right?” 

  
Ampo nodded eagerly.

“Yes,” he said. “I never liked the work that Doctor Lizden had me do.” 

“What’s your background?” Sarisha asked. 

“I have a PhD in electrical engineering.” 

  
Sarisha regarded him, pleasantly surprised by this knowledge.

“And he only had you cleaning up after his messes?” 

Ampo adjusted his glasses nervously.

  
“He said I was too young to work on projects on my own.” 

There was an alarm that suddenly sounded. 

“What’s that about?” Sarisha asked. 

“Masashi-san! We have a security issue!” a voice rang from the intercom.

“Oh, what now?” Ota muttered.

_______________________

The brother-sister duo had heard that the Ota woman was slowly revamping things at the Blue Moon Company. She had a sharp wit to her and if it wasn’t for the fact that she had swept in with her uncle’s money and lawyers, they could have easily taken over.

But as it was, they had been pushed out and had had no choice but to retreat. Fortunately, many of their comrades had left the company with them, disgusted by the idea of the company turning into some sort of environmental technology company instead of the superpower it should be. They could have become the next Red Ribbon Army if the duo had been allowed to take over.

“I should have known it was you two.” 

Ota stood on an outer balcony that overlooked the front of the building, her arms crossed as she looked at the assembled parties with disdain. She didn’t seem frightened of the tank they had, nor the fifteen armed men who all looked eager for a fight. 

Jesame stepped forward, her photon blaster settled on her hip, armed and ready. She smirked at the woman.

  
“We told you we would be back,” she sneered. “You think we would put our blood, sweat, and tears into this and just walk away?” 

  
“You have no claim to this company. Just because my uncle let you all run wild doesn’t mean I will. Now leave. You’re on private property.” 

  
The women glared at each other and then Jesame snapped her fingers. Behind her, there was a low rumble of energy charging before a large blast emitted from the tank’s gun. Jesame had the satisfaction of seeing the other woman’s eyes widen in alarm. Sure, it would take out part of the building but they could always rebuild. 

Suddenly, a woman phased in front of Ota, holding out her hand and catching the blast with ease. She almost seemed to hold it in her hand and then it looked as if she absorbed it, her hand glowing. The woman seemed pleased, turning her hand slightly, and then she glared down at the people below.

“S-sis!” Seiji squeaked behind her. “That’s…” 

  
Jesame lifted her hand and fired her rifle at the woman, never missing a beat. The woman threw out her hand and their energy blasts collided, the air rippling in a small shockwave on the impact. 

“Fire!” Jesame cried. “Fire! Now!” 

The men around her did as commanded, their rifles releasing energy blasts in furious succession towards the balcony. They were shocked when the air in front of the balcony shimmered, their blasts deflecting to come flying back towards them. Some of them cried out and ducked and Jesame had to leap out of the way to avoid getting hit by an errant blast. 

She slammed a fist in the ground, furious. Out of all the days, why did that weird bitch have to show up here? 

_______________________

“You could help you know.” 

  
Sarisha directed her words at Vegeta who stood in front of a cowering Ampo. The Saiyan turned his disgusted glance from the man to focus on her and crossed his arms. 

“Hn.” 

“Oh come on,” Sarisha said. “I’m really trying to not cause any casualties.” 

  
“Why?” 

  
“Vegeta!” 

Vegeta lifted off the ground, scowling at her as he floated forwards.

“You owe me, woman.” 

  
“Yeah, yeah, just put it on my tab.” 

Ota watched in fascination as Vegeta moved through the barrier, seeming to find no resistance. He touched down on the ground below and she moved quickly to see what he would do next. Sarisha who had one hand up, gestured for Ota to take a step back.

“I’d keep my distance,” she said. “I’ve got my barrier up but Saiyans tend to have a wide crash zone.” 

  
“I beg your pardon?” 

  
The tank went flying in the air to crash against one of the outside sculptures that Ota had just commissioned. It exploded into a crunch of metal and stone, the debris flying so high that it bounced off Sarisha’s shield. 

“See?” 

Ota nodded dumbly, watching as Vegeta easily dispatched the few men who were foolish enough to try and shoot at him. When he was done, he spared a pointed look up at Sarisha. She smiled sweetly down at him.

“Thank you!” 

With a roll of his eyes, the Saiyan blasted off into the sky and Sarisha sighed.   
  
“I guess he’s done with our adventure for the day.” 

She dropped her hand and leaped over the balcony railing, landing smoothly below. Both Ota and Ampo looked at one another before scrambling quickly to the railing to peer down. 

____________________

Seiji ran towards Jesame, grabbing her arm and helping her to her feet. They both scrambled back as Sarisha approached them.

  
“What are you even doing here?!” Jesame cried in frustration.

Sarisha waved a hand upwards.

  
“Ota invited me. She’s offering me a job.” 

Jesame ground her teeth. Of course. It was making complete sense now. That uppity bitch had planned all of this. 

Sarisha picked up one of the abandoned rifles and looked them over. 

“Is that Lazden guy still building you guys' stuff?” 

  
“That’s none of your business!” 

  
“I mean attacking me kind of makes it my business.” 

Jesame glared at her and lifted her chin.

  
“What’s with that new guy?” she retorted. “You trade him in for that Goku guy you were with?” 

Sarisha glanced at her, those violet eyes almost seeming to glow for a moment. Jesame had to fight to keep from taking a step back. 

“That Goku guy,” Sarisha said coldly, “is my husband. And he died fighting Cell.” 

The duo stared at her dumbfounded. The rifle in Sarisha’s grip crumbled like it was nothing more than tissue paper.

  
“And my son defeated Cell. And the guy you just saw comes from the same make as those two as you can clearly see. So, I’d think real hard about coming back here.” 

“Does that mean you’ll take the job?” 

They looked up to see that Ota had shouted the words down at them, looking utterly delighted. Sarisha rubbed the back of her neck and grimaced. Jesame’s hand inched into a pouch on her hip, eying the woman in front of her carefully. 

Sarisha couldn’t say no with these idiots here but she still wasn’t sure if she wanted to say yes. The tour had been brought short but she could tell that it would require a lot of time that she didn’t know she had. 

“It’s clear someone needs to keep an eye on things around here,” Sarisha said instead.

  
Ota smiled, seeming to not care that it was a clear deflection. Then her gaze sharpened on the twins.

“As for you two,” she snapped. “The authorities are on their way now. You’ve got warrants out already so I wouldn’t waste my time…” 

Jesame threw down a smoke bomb, the orb cracking open to release a thick black smoke. She grabbed Seiji’s hand and took off, her mind already seeking the shortcuts to get as far away as possible. When the smoke cleared, Sarisha shook her head. She could have followed them but decided against it. 

  
Sarisha floated back up to the balcony and Ota made a noise of frustration.

“Aren’t you going after them?” she demanded.

  
“No,” Sarisha said. 

"But you said..." 

“Hey, I never said I was signing onto this,” Sarisha said. 

  
Ota sighed and clasped her hands behind her back. 

“I hope this hasn’t deterred your decision.” 

“Not really. I do want to find that Doctor Lazden guy. In my experience, letting mad scientists roam free has never ended well.” 

  
Ota and Ampo gave her a curious look but Sarisha waved a hand.

“It’s a long story.” 

___________________________

Sarisha touched down at Capsule Corp. later that evening to find Goten and Trunks were running loose in one of the gardens. It was amusing to see how quickly they went from waddling to walking and now running. If no one kept an eye on them, soon they would be flying. 

“Mama!” 

  
Goten ran to her eagerly and she squatted down to scoop him up in a hug. 

“Hey kiddo,” she said, rubbing at the dirt on one cheek. “Where’s your brother and sister?” 

Goten pointed in the general direction of the compound and she chuckled.

“That doesn’t help much,” she said. “Come on, let’s go find them.” 

She set him back down and followed the two boys as they ran into the main building. They eventually located them in one of the larger living rooms. Bulma held a sleeping Emiko in her lap as she watched television, while Gohan was resting on his stomach in front of them as he read through a book. Goten and Trunks ran straight towards Gohan and the older boy laughed as they clambered onto his back. 

  
“Where have you been?” Bulma asked, looking at her as she walked inside. 

Sarisha smiled apologetically at the accusation in Bulma’s tone, feeling a twinge of guilt. She hadn’t told her yet about the whole Blue Moon situation and wasn’t sure yet how to broach the subject.

  
“I was training with Vegeta.” 

Gohan’s brows rose slightly but he turned his attention to the two young boys who were attempting to wrestle with him. But he didn’t comment and Bulma accepted this half truth easily. 

“I should have known,” she said. “No wonder he was in a better mood today.” 

“He was?” 

  
“As good a mood as he can express,” Bulma said. “He actually held a conversation.” 

Sarisha pondered on this. Perhaps Vegeta enjoyed himself more than he let on. Bulma smiled as she watched Gohan play with the boys.

“Mama, can we stay the night again?” Goten asked, his eyes wide with hope.

“I don’t know,” Sarisha said. “I feel like we’re overstaying our welcome.” 

Capsule Corp. was becoming like a second home to them. Between their children becoming close friends and Sarisha’s training with Vegeta it became easier to just let the kids sleep here then round them up for the trip back home. The hassle of carrying the children or flying in a hover car could be tricky especially when the kids were tired and cranky. 

“Please?” Goten wheedled.

He was blinking those big, round innocent eyes up at her and she wavered. She glanced at Gohan who just smiled and shrugged.

“Emiko is already asleep,” he pointed out. “And I don’t mind.” 

She glanced at Bulma who waved a hand with a smile.

“I’ve told you already but you guys can stay as long as you want. It’s not like we don’t have space. And you’re a better house guest than most.” 

“Please?” Trunks asked, widening his eyes the same as Goten. “Please? Please?” 

  
It was hard to say no when they were looking at her like that.

“Fine,” she sighed. 

“Yay!” 

  
The boys let out a whoop of excitement and Sarisha smiled. Emiko stirred in Bulma’s arms before resettling with a sigh. Bulma stroked the girl’s hair gently. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” Sarisha said. “And when I get back, it’ll be bedtime, got it?” 

“Aw!” 

The mothers shared an amused glance. 

__________________________________

The shower was relaxing, helping to ease out all the tension in Sarisha's stiff muscles. Dressed in a simple long t-shirt and shorts, she sought out the kids in the main room to find that bedding had already been brought out. The lights were turned off, with only the glow of the television illuminating the room. Emiko was sleeping next to Gohan, who was lying on his own futon, watching television.

He told her that Bulma had headed to bed a few moments ago. When she asked where Goten and Trunks were, he pointed to a pillow fort that had been hastily built in the corner of the room. She peered inside to see the two boys were already asleep, their limbs spread wide as they snored gently. 

Sarisha let out a soft laugh and then glanced back at Gohan.

“Cute.” 

  
“Uh huh.” 

  
There was some sort of superhero show playing on television and Gohan seemed entranced. Sarisha smiled.

“You still love this stuff, huh?” Sarisha asked. 

“Yeah! Superheros are cool, don’t you think?” 

She grinned, rubbing her knuckles into his scalp gently. 

“Maybe we can get you a cape one day, Mr. Hero.” 

  
“You think so?” 

Sarisha chuckled at her son’s excitement. In moments like these, it was nice to see that her son was still a kid. She settled next to him, smiling as he shared his blanket with her. They watched a few episodes before Gohan’s eyes began to droop and he let out a loud yawn. 

  
  


“You can sleep in another room,” she said. “The kids will be fine here.” 

“I don’t mind,” he said. “Besides, this way I can make sure they’re all okay.” 

Sarisha smiled at him, her heart bursting with joy. There were times when she wasn’t sure what she would do if her eldest wasn’t there for her, ready and willing to look after things when she couldn’t. The first few months after Goku had died had been hard and yet her son had become her rock, ignoring her laments of guilt and urging her to take care of herself during her pregnancy. And after the twins were born, she had been renewed, filled with another type of love as she looked after her family. Through it all, Gohan had been there, ready to pick up the slack when things were overwhelming, which happened often when you were raising half-Saiyan twins. He never complained or seemed put out by any of it, seeming to derive a true sense of joy for looking after his siblings. 

She hugged him to her side.

“I’m sorry, Gohan.” 

  
“For what?” 

  
“I shouldn’t have to rely on you like this. You’re still a kid too and you should be able to….” 

  
“Mom,” he interrupted. “I don’t mind it. Really. I like looking after Goten and Emiko. And I like being able to make things in your lab. I’m happy.” 

She searched his face, trying to see if she could notice anything to the contrary.

“Really? Even though…” 

He squeezed her hand.

“Yeah,” he said. “He would want you to be too.” 

Sarisha took a breath, her hand stroking through the soft hair at the back of his neck. She dropped her chin onto his head and took another breath. She was no longer surprised that her son knew that a wound still lingered. Perhaps it would take years to heal. But at this moment, seeing how strong and capable her son had become, Sarisha believed that it would heal. One day.

“Thank you, Gohan,” she said. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, Mom.” 

___________________________

Sarisha didn’t go back to her room until Gohan had finally fallen asleep. Despite the late hour, she still felt awake, her mind still ruminating on the current course of events. Sarisha sighed and leaned against her balcony railing. She let her mind go over possibilities as she gazed absently at the beautiful garden below. 

She should tell Bulma about the Blue Moon Company but wasn’t sure how to yet. And on top of that, she would have to tell Nalani too. They were both business mavens in their own rights and it would be essential to have their advice on the matter. The only problem was that Blue Moon was trying to become a competitor against both of them. Would they see it as some sort of betrayal if she did this?

And could she do this? Between training, her own research, and her kids, Sarisha wasn’t sure if she could dedicate the time needed to run a whole division with the intent of building it from the ground up.  Plus, the whole company itself was just a mess. Ota was clearly trying to clean it up, but with the dealings and reputation of their past, it would be a hard battle and one that Sarisha would end up getting roped into. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she spotted a familiar figure. Vegeta was walking on one of the paths, his outfit back to the usual blue spandex shorts, white tank top, and boots. Sarisha wondered if she had ever seen him on this side of the compound as it was a bit away from the gravity room and his own quarters, or even Bulma’s. She hopped over the railing and landed neatly next to him, though he barely batted an eye at her sudden presence.

“I didn’t take you as a midnight stroll type of person,” she commented.

He grunted in response and kept walking. She kept pace with him, linking her fingers behind her back.

“Something on your mind?” she asked. 

He said nothing and Sarisha hummed. It wasn’t uncommon for her to end up talking to herself out loud. 

  
“It’s why I can’t sleep,” she said. “I’ve been thinking about this whole Blue Moon thing. It should be an easy decision, I think, but I just can’t decide.” 

She absently kicked a stray pebble, the stone clattering a few paces ahead of them.

“I mean, it would be a great source of steady income if they are even making an income. I’m sure the business side wouldn’t be hard to figure out but at that point would I just be running the company? I don’t have time for that. Not with the twins and well….sure Gohan takes care of himself but I don’t want him to feel like he has to, you know?” 

Her companion remained silent though she felt it was something that he hadn’t flown off yet.

“Speaking of kids, you should really hang out with Trunks a little more. He adores you, you know.” 

  
Vegeta’s jaw twitched and she nudged him on the shoulder.

“Oh, don’t get all tense with me on this. We both know you care about your son and there’s nothing wrong with that. Our bonds make us stronger, you know.” 

Vegeta stopped suddenly and she nearly bumped into him. He was staring at her, though there wasn’t a fierceness in his scowl that made her think he was angry. She shifted under his gaze, growing uncomfortable.

  
“What?” she demanded.

“When you came babbling about your problems, it was barely tolerable. But now you continue to bother me about my own business.” 

“If you’re talking about the whole let’s chat after training thing….” 

“It’s annoying.” 

Sarisha crossed her arms, slightly offended.

“It’s called building a bond, Vegeta,” she said. 

“Right,” he said sarcastically, “because we’re friends.” 

“Exactly.” 

He gave her a disgusted look and she threw her hands in the air.

“What is with you and connecting with people?” she demanded. “It’s not a weakness to have people who would want to have your back.” 

“Why do you care?” 

“Huh?” 

“Why do you care if we’re friends?” he demanded. 

Sarisha hesitated, trying to make sense of it herself. He was still arrogant and cold, almost unyielding in his lack of empathy for other people. But Sarisha had glimpsed that there was more to it. He would bring her home after a particularly rough training session, would tolerate her attempts of conversation, and even came with her today for the tour. His armor was chipping away, a piece at a time, and Sarisha realized that she hoped she could help him open up. 

“Because I want us to be.” 

Vegeta’s brows furrowed. Sarisha waved a hand struggling to articulate it in a way that wouldn’t have him closing back up. 

“You aren’t actively trying to kill any of us anymore,” she said. “And I think that toleration can eventually lead to something else so I’m hoping that maybe friendship is one of them.” 

  
She offered him a smile but he simply regarded her for a moment. Suddenly, he stepped forward, his hand shooting out to grab her by the waist. She barely had time to process what he may be doing before he crushed his lips against her, stealing her breath in a brutal kiss. She slammed her hands against his shoulders, her mind running wild with shock.  Something that she hadn’t felt in so long stirred inside of her and his tongue found its way inside her mouth, deepening the kiss. She responded to it, feeling the desire grow and he bit her bottom lip, his teeth sinking in, his fingers tightening at her waist. 

She had never kissed anyone else besides Goku.

The thought brought her back to herself and she tore herself away and stumbled back a few paces. Her lower lip was still throbbing and she could taste the blood in her mouth. 

“What the hell was that?!” 

Vegeta licked his lips, his face unrepentant. 

“I told you I want to be friends and you kiss me?!” she snapped.

“I was curious.” 

She gritted her teeth, furious at how nonchalant he was being. 

  
“You have a son,” she reminded him.

“So?” 

“So?” she repeated, shocked. “What about him? What about Bulma?” 

His face slipped into the familiar scowl and Sarisha was happy to see that he was finally reacting. 

“What about her?” he snapped.

  
“She’s the mother of your child!” 

  
Vegeta just looked at her and she let out a noise of frustration. How could he not understand how wrong this was? 

  
“I thought Saiyans were supposed to be loyal to their mates or whatever.” 

  
“Bulma is not my mate. And you weren’t Kakarot’s.” 

"We were married!" 

"That is an Earth ritual. It has nothing to do with the bonds between a Saiyan and his chosen mate." 

She tensed, her anger shifting into the familiar ache in her chest. Vegeta snorted. 

  
“You choose to keep carrying that around all you want, woman. But Kakarot is gone. He chose that fate. Why bother holding on to the pain?” 

“You’re one to talk,” she snapped. “If it wasn’t for me you would still be moping around and not fighting.” 

He took a step forward and she quickly moved back a few paces. 

“I didn’t even know you were interested.” 

Vegeta shrugged and crossed his arms.

“You are likely the strongest female on this planet.” 

She waited for a further explanation and realized that that was it. 

“That’s the whole reason?” she demanded. 

“Does there need to be more?” 

“This is wrong,” she said softly.   
  


“Why?” 

“Because you’re….Bulma is one of my best friends.” 

“So?” 

She rubbed her hands through her hair, feeling a headache forming. Sarisha wasn’t sure if it was because he was a typical male or a Saiyan, but she couldn’t find the words to explain why this whole situation was turning into a huge mess. Even worse was that deep down she had liked the kiss. She decided to blame the fact that her once-active sex life had become nonexistent. And if she was truly honest, Vegeta was extremely appealing. She supposed on a certain level she could understand what he was getting at. 

  
Sarisha wasn’t breakable and perhaps training with him so brutally for the last few months had made Vegeta realize it too.

_ ‘Shit.’ _

She flew away, relieved when he didn’t follow. It wasn’t as if she had more than enough on her plate. 

_ ‘Damn Saiyans. _ ’ 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	57. Blue Moon Saga - Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Gohan noticed that his mother had stopped her training with Vegeta. When he questioned her on it, she had been dismissive, stating she didn’t have time for it anymore. 

“Is it because you still don’t know what to do about the Blue Moon Company?” 

  
“Yes,” she said quickly. “That’s it.” 

Gohan had a sense from her eager deflection that it wasn’t the reason at all. But he knew better than to push his mother when she didn’t want to answer. So, they fell into a usual routine of peaceful living at home and that meant that their visits to Capsule Corporation became less and less frequent. 

Emiko, for the most part, didn’t seem to mind it. She was like a little shadow to Gohan, following him around as quickly as her little legs could carry her. While she did miss the antics she got up to with her little brother and Trunks, she was content with her kind, older brother. But Goten was a completely different story. He loved spending time with his older brother too, but he could be so boring sometimes! All he did was read or work in their Mom’s lab. 

Sarisha was finishing up her cleaning of dishes after breakfast when her youngest came into the room. He walked up to her, wrapping his small arms around her legs, and looked up at her.

  
“Mama,” he whined. “I want to see Trunks.” 

Sarisha offered her youngest son a small smile as she wiped her hands on the drying cloth. 

“We can’t, hon.” 

The small boy pouted, tears already welling in his eyes.

“Why not?” he asked. “Did I do something bad?” 

“No!” Sarisha said quickly. “You didn’t do anything at all.” 

The boy’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Sarisha sighed and scooped him up into a gentle hug. 

“It’s just better if we give Trunks and his family space,” she said. “Don’t you like spending time at home with your family?” 

  
Goten slipped his thumb into his mouth, still seeming to be displeased with this newer development. 

“I guess so,” he admitted reluctantly. 

He wiggled out of her grip and ran into the living room. When Sarisha followed behind she saw that he made his way over to Emiko who sat next to Gohan on the couch. The young girl was scribbling on a pad but looked up as her brother approached her. 

“Want to play?” Goten asked.

  
Emiko seemed to consider it before she put down her drawing. 

  
“Ok,” she said. “Want to play with my ball?” 

“Ok!” 

The twins ran off and Api floated after them, ever watchful. Sarisha sighed as she watched them run outside through the front window. A hovercar came flying into view and Sarisha groaned.

  
“Damn it,” she muttered. “It’s Ota.” 

Sure enough, Ota was stepping out of the car. The twins ran up to her and she smiled down at them, patting Emiko lightly on the head as she showed the woman her ball. 

“I’m going out back,” Sarisha said. “Tell her I’m busy.” 

Gohan gave her a mild look.

“You can’t avoid her forever.”   
  


“I can try.” 

“Mom….” 

“I’m actually going to go get advice, ok?” Sarisha said. “Just...tell her I’ll catch up with her later. I’ll be back. And keep an eye on the twins.” 

“Who are you going to get advice from?” 

“Someone I haven’t talked to in a while.” 

__________________

Itsu was reviewing some financials from the last quarter when there was a knock on his office window. He looked up, letting out a startled gasp as he saw Sarisha floating in front of the window pane. 

  
“Sarisha?” he asked. 

“Hey. Mind opening this for me?” 

He moved to open the window and quickly ushered her in. It would be hard to explain why there was a woman floating in front of his office window that was thirty floors up. Sarisha was taking in his big office with an impressed expression. 

  
“Nice digs,” she said. “Being the next in line must have its perks.” 

  
“Something like that,” he said. 

There was an awkward pause, Itsu unsure of what to say. He hadn’t seen her in years and had no idea how to approach someone who had gone through so much since the last time he had seen them.

“So, uh, how are you?” Itsu finally asked. 

Sarisha seemed relieved by the break in the silence. 

“I’m fine,” she said. “The twins are healthy and Gohan is doing good.” 

  
Itsu nodded, relieved that she didn’t seem to notice his fumble. Sarisha picked up a paperweight from his desk and began to toss it back and forth between her hands.

“I know it’s been a while since we’ve talked,” she said, “but I was actually hoping you could give me some advice.” 

Itsu was intensely curious as to what she would want his input on. He had no memory of her ever needing it. 

“Shoot.” 

  
She told him about the Blue Moon Company and all the recent events and as she laid out the story, Itsu came to understand her dilemma and why she came to him. He sat down in his office chair, considering. 

“To be honest with you, Sarisha,” he said. “I’d take the job.” 

  
Her brows rose in surprise.

“Really?”

“Yes. It’s got a lot of potential for turning around and you’re a genius. With the resources, you’d have at your disposal you could turn that place into something great.” 

She gave him a half-smile. 

  
“That’s high praise.” 

He gave a small shrug, smiling. 

  
“It’s well deserved,” he said. “I’ve kept track of your work for some time, at least through Nalani and some of our sites that you helped out at. You’ve managed to cut down waste at one of our mining sites and the relief we got from that was to ensure that we could keep staff in a few areas we were looking to cut. Plus, didn't you and Bulma work on a solar paneling system not too long ago?” 

  
“Yeah.” 

“See? Honestly, I would say just be upfront about it if you’re worried about Bulma and Nalani. You could still collaborate as an entity. That would keep anyone from being blindsided and would just help everyone in the long run.” 

“Huh,” she mused. “I didn’t think of it like that.”

“Was that the only reason you were concerned?” he asked. 

  
“I was thinking of my kids,” she said. “I don’t want them to feel like they don’t have a mom around especially since….” 

  
Itsu nodded in understanding and Sarisha set down the paperweight. He noticed there was a sadness in her expression and he struggled on whether to say anything about it or not. Sarisha cleared her throat and seemed to shake herself out of it. 

“Anyway,” she said. “I’m glad I came to talk to you. You’re the only one I knew who wouldn’t bite my head off if I told you about it.” 

  
“Sure,” Itsu said, smiling. “Any time.” 

Sarisha gave him a two-finger salute before she leaped out of the window and flew away. Itsu’s input had given her a good perspective on the situation. She could easily partner with Bulma and Nalani’s companies for projects and if she approached them with that mindset, she felt that they would be more receptive. Her flight felt lighter as her mind felt more at ease. Now all she had to do is figure out if she could set the proper boundaries for her time.

Her family would always come first. 

___________________

Sarisha’s good mood dropped when she saw a familiar Capsule Corp. hovercar parked in front of her house. It seemed she had just traded one problem for another. She stepped into her home and Goten ran up to her, his smile bright.

  
“Mama! Trunks came to visit!” 

“I see,” she said. “Hey, Bulma.” 

Bulma was sitting on the couch next to Emiko. The woman raised a brow.

“Hey to you too,” she said. 

Bulma turned to Gohan, smiling.

  
“Would you mind taking them out to play?” she asked. “I want to talk to your mom.” 

  
Guilt bloomed in her stomach as her son nodded. He gave her a curious look as he escorted the children out, who went eagerly, always happy to explore the outdoors. Sarisha was left alone with Bulma, whose smile slipped from her face as soon as the front door closed.

  
“How could you?”

Sarisha winced at the accusatory tone but willed herself from not looking away.

“I was going to tell you,” Sarisha said.

  
“When? I mean you stopped avoiding my place for weeks. Do you know how many times Trunks kept asking when Goten and Emiko were going to visit?” 

  
Sarisha wrapped her arms around herself, the guilt growing stronger by the second.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “It didn’t mean anything.” 

“Of course it did,” Bulma snapped. “Why else wouldn’t you tell me?” 

“Because…” 

Sarisha trailed off. She couldn’t quite pinpoint why she couldn’t. Bulma huffed.    
  


“I’ll tell you why,” she said angrily. “It’s because you’re going to do it, aren’t you?”

Sarisha faltered, confused by the wording.

“Do it?” she asked. “Do what?” 

  
Bulma rose to her feet and planted her hands on her hips.

“Don’t act dumb. You’re going to work for them aren’t you?” 

The two women stared at each other, one with confusion and the other with anger.

“Work...Bulma, what are you talking about?” 

Bulma rolled her eyes.

“That stupid Blue Moon Company of course,” Bulma snapped. “You went behind my back and you’re trying to work for them.” 

  
Sarisha gaped at her. 

“I...you...how do you know about that?” 

“My father heard from a close friend who heard about the takeover there and that they were seeking someone to take over the science division for them. Your name was floated around and they said that the President came and talked to you about it.” 

Bulma paused and then she blinked.

  
“Wait,” she said. “What did you think I was talking about?” 

It was too late to pretend like it was nothing. Sarisha took a breath and let it out.

“Vegeta kissed me.” 

Bulma inclined her head.

“Oh.” 

There was a pause and when she didn’t say more, Sarisha frowned.

“Oh? That’s it?” 

Bulma pursed her lips slightly.

“Well...honestly….I figured you and he had….you know….” 

Sarisha gasped in surprise.

  
  
“What? Me and Vegeta? No!” 

Bulma crossed her arms. 

“I mean, you two have been training together for so long and fighting is kind of like foreplay for them isn’t it?” 

Sarisha blinked at her and Bulma shrugged. 

“I just assumed that with Goku being gone and with all the pent up….” 

“No!” 

  
Sarisha hugged herself and looked away. 

“No,” she said. “It never crossed my mind.” 

Bulma grew quiet and the room lapsed into silence again. Finally, she sighed and got up, hugging Sarisha lightly. 

  
“I’m not surprised or anything,” she said. “There’s nothing wrong with moving on.”

  
“But with Vegeta?” Sarisha asked.

Bulma’s expression shifted and Sarisha noticed immediately.

  
“You’re angry, aren’t you?” 

  
Bulma let out a breath.

  
“No.” 

Sarisha raised a brow.

“Ok, not really. I mean….Vegeta can be an asshole sometimes and it’s not clear what we are most times. Sure, he lives with me and everything but….he’s not very open with his feelings.”

Sarisha snorted in agreement. 

“Yeah, no kidding.” 

“Anyway, it makes sense now why you’ve been avoiding me which tells me you’ve felt really bad about it and totally makes being mad about it kind of useless.” 

Sarisha gripped her shoulders.

“I refuse to risk our relationship for something like that.” 

Blue eyes regarded her for a moment before Bulma smiled. 

“I appreciate it, Sarisha,” she said. “I know it’s been rough for you these last few years. But something like this, if you wanted a one night type thing…” 

Sarisha took a step back, scandalized.

  
“Bulma!” 

“What? I mean, it’d be a release thing, wouldn’t it?” 

  
Sarisha felt a headache forming. Bulma rubbed her chin.

“Honestly, if he had a round with you maybe he wouldn’t be so rough with me. I mean, I do like it rough every once in a while, but sometimes it’d be nice to have…”

Sarisha clamped a hand over the woman’s mouth.

“I don’t want to hear anymore, got it?” 

Bulma tugged her hand away with a grin. 

“Sure, just saying. Like I said, you gotta move on sometime.” 

  
Sarisha frowned and Bulma waved a hand.

“Or do whatever you want. I know how much you loved Goku, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have fun anymore just cause he’s gone.”   
  


“Thanks,” Sarisha said dryly. 

  
“Seriously, you guys had an active sex life when he was alive, didn’t you?” 

“Yeah, so?” 

  
“And it must be pretty rough for you now.” 

  
“Can we please talk about something else?” Sarisha groaned. “I’ve come up with a solution for the Blue Moon thing, for one.” 

  
Bulma arched a brow.

“Ok, let’s hear it.” 

“Even though they want me to run the science division, I figured we could still work together on projects. I mean, we already work together on a lot of things and if it just ends up helping everyone’s bottom line then that’s just good for everyone, right?” 

  
She was definitely relieved she had asked Itsu about it earlier. Bulma was silent and then she hummed.

“That could work,” she said. “Though, I still don’t trust that Ota woman.” 

  
“You met her?” 

  
“Yep. Right before she left from here. I’m still sure she wants to take over as much as possible. She’s got that look to her. But given the history of the company, she has a lot of work to do and that means she should be desperate when it comes to you setting your terms.”   
  


Bulma smirked.

“And that means we can make sure we put provisions in your contract that will ensure you’ve got more power than I think she wants to give.” 

There was a calculative look in Bulma’s eyes and Sarisha mused she had never seen the business side to her before. 

________________

There was a rocky area that was a good hour flight away from home and provided a quiet solitude from Sarisha’s often rowdy home. She sat on one of the outreached cliffs, her legs swinging over the edge as she watched one of the larger predators stomp its way through the mountain passageways a few feet away. 

Bulma had agreed to ease Nalani into the news if Sarisha took babysitting duty for the next two months. Sarisha still wasn’t sure which was the easier trade. Still, Sarisha mused that her life hadn’t really settled. Sure, there was no great threat or anything, but between raising the twins and now this huge career change, Sarisha’s life was as active as it ever was. 

“I bet you would have been bored,” she murmured. “You would have wanted to set us out on some adventure.” 

Sarisha pulled one leg against her chest, resting her chin on her knee. It was easy to talk to him in these moments, though she was never sure if he could hear her. She let her eyes drift up into the sky, the colors already melding into a beautiful orangish glow of the setting sun. 

“I wish you were here, Goku,” she said softly. “I’ve been training a lot more. You would’ve loved it.” 

Sarisha raised her hand, calling her energy into her palm.

“Vegeta’s been kicking my ass, but it’s what I needed. I mean, it’s always been tough with you but well, you can never be sure if Vegeta is actually going to follow through on his threats or not, you know? It actually would be more your speed I bet.” 

Her hand glowed as a small orb crackled in her palm.

“You Saiyans are something else,” she murmured. “Always pushing to new levels simply because you believe you can. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were finding some way to keep getting stronger even though you’re dead.” 

The idea of it was so plausible that she let out a small laugh. 

“I can fight Vegeta in his Super Saiyan form now. It took some time, but I can keep up. I bet I could give you a run for your money. Maybe. But I do know I can get stronger. And that means that I need to keep training with Vegeta. And that’s becoming harder for a whole different reason.” 

Sarisha sighed and dropped her hand.

“He...he kissed me. And I think I liked it.” 

The confession was hard to say out loud, even if no one was there. She glared up at the sky, angry with the feeling of guilt in her stomach.

“Why should I feel guilty? You were the one who decided to stay dead. I mean, I’ve still got needs and I’m still young. If I wanted to get married again, I could!” 

There was a heavy stirring of wind as a pterodactyl flew by and she let out a breath and draped her arms over her legs. 

“Who am I kidding?” she murmured. “You’ve always had my heart, Goku. I think that’s why this is so hard.” 

  
  



	58. Blue Moon Saga - Chapter 54

**Blue Moon Saga - Chapter 54**

Gohan glanced up at the sound of a startled yell, spotting three figures skittering quickly away from the buffet table. One of the chefs was waving his spoon angrily in their direction and he sighed.

The extravagance of the gala seemed to do nothing to quell the kids’ misbehavior. With his mother handling her new duties as the head of the Science Division, she was currently engaged with meeting people and wouldn’t have time to keep the kids in check. Gohan set down his empty plate on a passing waiter’s tray before going after them. 

He moved through the crowd, tracking their energy as they fled down another long hallway.

“Gohan!” 

He paused mid-step to see Akio walking towards him eagerly. The boy had grown a few inches since he last saw him and Gohan smiled as he approached. 

“Hey, Akio. How’s it going?” 

“Ugh, you know. Fine, I guess,” Akio said. “I hate these things. This is your first one, right?" 

“Yeah,” Gohan said. “Though it just feels like one of Bulma’s parties but with more people. And suits.” 

It had actually been Nalani who had taken them shopping for their outfits, the whole day filled with Gohan trying on suit after suit until she was satisfied. The only solace Gohan had was that his mother seemed just as bored with the whole thing as he was. 

Akio laughed as he tugged at his tie. 

“Yeah, mom loves her shopping. Sorry about that, by the way.” 

Gohan smiled and waved a hand dismissively.

“No, it’s ok,” he said. “What have you been up to?” 

“Nothing much. School, mostly. Mom is having me go to some private school in the East next year.” 

“Private school?”

“Uh huh. She says it's where all the best scholars go to or whatever. What about you? Still doing homeschooling?”

  
“Yeah,” Gohan replied. 

“Sound boring,” Akio remarked. 

There was another clatter that echoed down a hall and Gohan sighed.

“Not as boring as you think.” 

____________________

Goten ran down the hall, laughing as Trunks and Emiko chased him. 

“Can’t catch me!” he called.

Goten was faster than the other two, something he delighted in showing off whenever he could. He raced down a few halls, under a few carts, and around startled guests and attendants, easily leaving them behind. After running down a long empty hallway, he rounded a corner before he ran straight into something hard, his body flailing backward in surprise.

“Ow!” 

He looked up, his eyes widening to find Vegeta standing in front of him. The man scowled at him as he scrambled to his feet.

“Watch where you’re going, brat.” 

Goten bowed, just like his mother taught him, his cheeks warm. 

“Sorry, Vegeta-san,” Goten said. 

Vegeta said nothing and Goten risked peeking at him. Despite his nervousness, the young boy was always fascinated by the Saiyan. Goten had witnessed some of his sparring matches with his mother and marveled at how strong he was. Vegeta looked just as intimidating as always, wearing only a pair of spandex shorts and shoes, clearly having stepped out from one of his training sessions. 

“What are you doing here?” Vegeta demanded.

“Mama brought me and Gohan and Emiko for her fancy party.” 

“Party?” 

“Uh huh,” Goten said. “Cause Mama got a new job.” 

Goten didn’t know people had parties when they got new jobs, but if it meant he could get a lot of food then he couldn’t wait until he got one. 

“Hn.” 

Vegeta regarded the young boy, who was staring up at him with wide eyes. The look was too eerily similar to that of his deceased rival that he scowled darkly at him. 

“What?” he snapped. 

Goten jolted at the sharp tone in his voice. 

  
“Oh..um...I…” 

“Goten! There you are!” 

Sarisha strode around the corner, the skirts of her light blue dress swirling around her knees, her heels clicking as she approached them. Trunks and Emiko were guilty trailing behind her with Gohan and Akio following behind. 

“What did I say we were doing today?” she demanded.

Goten looked down at his shoes and mumbled a response.

“I didn’t hear that, Goten.” 

Goten took a deep breath and looked up at his mother.

“We are to be on our best behavior.” 

“Exactly. And is running around and disturbing people being on our best behavior?” 

“You said best behavior,” Emiko pointed out. “Not good behavior. And there’s a difference.” 

Vegeta felt a flicker of amusement as Sarisha turned her stern glare on her daughter. The young girl’s response sounded like something her mother would say; it was nice for her to be on the end of it for once. 

Emiko pouted at her mother’s expression and ducked her head.

“I want all of you to head back and if you misbehave again, you’ll all be in big trouble, got it?” 

The trio nodded and quickly moved to do her bidding.

“That means no running!” 

Their pace faltered and Gohan grinned at his mother before he headed after them, Akio in tow. Sarisha sighed, rubbing her finger against her temples. 

“And that was the easiest part of my night,” she muttered. 

She turned to find Vegeta regarding her. It hit her that this was the first time that they had seen one another since that kiss some time ago. 

“Oh, hello, Vegeta.” 

He turned and walked away and Sarisha mused that his response was just what she had anticipated. She walked after him, her hands clasped behind her back. 

“I wanted to apologize for, you know, um….” 

He turned a corner and down a staircase, ignoring her attempts at gaining his attention. She ended up following him to a small kitchen, the same one she had cooked for him so many years ago. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a water bottle. 

  
Sarisha planted her hands on her hips as he drank from it, his gaze locked on her. 

“So what? You’re just going to glare at me from now on?” she asked. “I mean, not that you don’t do that already.” 

She watched him swallow the liquid and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes flickered over her form slowly before meeting her gaze again.

“What are you wearing?” 

Sarisha blinked at the question and glanced down at herself. The knee-length light blue dress clung to her curves, the spaghetti straps showing off her toned arms. Her hair was pulled into a neatly pinned bun, with only her bangs falling loose to her shoulders. The look was completed with a pair of strappy sandaled heels that Nalani had insisted she wear.

“I’m wearing a dress,” Sarisha responded. “Oh, you’ve never seen me in one, have you?” 

Sarisha rarely wore dresses or skirts, given that her clothes would end up torn or dirty most of the time. Plus she would run the risk of accidentally flashing someone if she was flying or fighting. 

Vegeta took another swig of his water instead of answering her. She sighed.

“Look, I’m just trying to clear the air between us,” she said. 

He tossed the empty water bottle in one of the trash cans and turned his back to her, clear that he was about to walk away. 

“Damn, it, Vegeta, what do you want me to say?” she snapped. 

In a flash of motion, he turned to her, grabbing her by the arms and slamming her against the far wall. He pressed himself close and his grip was painfully tight on her arms, his strength keeping her from moving. 

“What I want,” he growled, “is for you to stop bothering me.” 

It was hard to focus with his fierce gaze pinning her, his body pressed close enough that she could feel how warm he was. 

“I’m trying to apologize!” 

“I don’t need your apologies,” he snarled. 

She glared at him, furious that she had even tried to smooth things over with him. 

“If you weren’t such an arrogant prick,” she hissed, “things like this wouldn’t happen.” 

“Still blaming me for your shortcomings,” he sneered. “You’re becoming typical, woman.” 

“And you’re still being an asshole.” 

He shoved his face close, his eyes boring into hers.

“And yet, you still continue to follow me. So, tell me, woman, what is it you really want from me?” 

She curled her hands into fists and they glared each other down. They were both breathing heavily, their usual emotions of anger mixing into something else. 

Vegeta kissed her, the touch filled with a different sort of passion that she wasn’t used to. It was a collision of tongue and teeth, his mouth slanting over her own with a rough need. And she felt herself respond as he pressed himself closer to her and he released her wrists. Her fingers immediately went to the back of his head, her fingers slipping into his hair, finding the spikes a bit stiffer than what she was used to but still soft. He rocked against her and she let out a soft gasp at the friction between her legs.  He grabbed a fistful of her hair, the strands of her hair tightening around his fingers as he roughly turned her head to the side. He pressed his lips to her neck, his tongue tracing her throbbing pulse. She groaned when he sucked on the pulse, wiggling as her desire had her body growing hotter. Yet, beneath, there was a pulse of pain in her mind that had her wincing. 

Suddenly, he was off of her, putting distance between them. Sarisha stood there, staring at him in confusion and she tried to regulate her heartbeat. Vegeta regarded her for a few moments, his face unreadable. His nostrils flared briefly and then he looked away with an annoyed scowl.

“Idiot.” 

Sarisha bristled, her face warming in anger. 

“Excuse me?” she snapped.

“Not you. Kakarot.”    


Sarisha was going to get whiplash from the range of emotions that filled her. 

“Goku? What about him?” 

“The fool left his mark on you.” 

“I...what?” 

“Your scent changed,” he said. “He was trying to initiate the mating with you but it wasn’t completed.” 

Sarisha stared at him, stunned. 

“Goku never said anything about that.” 

Hell, he had been as confused as she had been about the whole thing. After that absent questioning years ago she had never brought it up again.

“The instincts were there but the fool didn’t know what he was doing.” 

Sarisha could actually see Vegeta withdrawing from her, as he continued studying her. She felt self-conscious suddenly, remembering he had said her scent had changed. 

“I’m still confused,” she said. “You said I would know if we were mated.” 

“If you were fully mated,” he corrected. “This is nothing more than the start of the process. It’s why you were so insufferable when he died. You sensed the loss on a deeper level.” 

If she wasn’t so shocked by the news, she would have been more surprised by the fact that Vegeta was offering this information freely. And to think that all that time Goku had wanted to establish a bond with her. He just hadn’t known how. And she could feel the ache all over again, the pain growing in her chest.

“What does that mean for me?” she asked quietly. 

Vegeta was silent for a moment. 

“Nothing. You’ll get over it.” 

Sarisha searched his face and found something in his gaze that sparked an understanding.

“Let me guess,” she said, “you could only sense it when I’m excited, huh?” 

To her surprise, Vegeta held her gaze.

“Even an incomplete bond would still alert a Saiyan you belong to another.” 

  
“I don’t belong to anyone.” 

She pressed her lips together, her fingers digging into her arms. Vegeta, who seemed done with the conversation, turned away from her and she didn’t stop him this time. She understood now that this discovery had dimmed his interest, despite the fact that Goku was no longer here to confirm his claim, whatever that meant. For her, it was just another reminder that the wound in her heart may never heal; it didn’t matter that she had another reason why. 

_____________________

“Blue Moon is geared to becoming a technical powerhouse and as such, it only makes sense that we are more discerning with who we partner with.” 

Nalani’s brows rose, shocked by the audacity of the woman in front of her. Ota was swirling the liquid in her champagne glass, with a feigned smile of politeness on her face. 

“You’re one to talk. If I recall, weren’t you hiring mercenaries a few months ago?” 

A twitch in Ota’s face was the only indication that the words struck something in the woman. Yet, she kept the smile on her face.

“We all have to take an assessment of when we need to change,” Ota said. “And that includes partnerships.” 

“I knew you were up to something! I just knew we couldn’t trust you!” 

“Sarisha needs to focus on our company, not cleaning up after yours.” 

“How dare you!” 

“Ota,” Bulma interrupted. “You’re not the only one who gets to make that decision.” 

Ota sipped on her champagne, regarding Bulma with narrowed eyes. 

“I am aware of your involvement,” Ota remarked.

Bulma shrugged, uncaring of the anger on the woman’s face.

“That is another thing we will need to address,” Ota said. 

“You’re talking a big talk for someone who needs Sarisha to do all the work for you.” 

Ota downed the rest of her champagne and slammed her empty glass on the table.

“It was my understanding that we were coming together to celebrate the potential of an understanding between our companies,” Ota said, “and this was something I didn’t believe was possible from the start. It’s unfortunate to see that I was right.” 

“Yeah, well we’re not happy about this either,” Nalani remarked. “Sorry, Ota, but good deal or not, we’ve got a stronger relationship with Sarisha and she’ll back out if she doesn’t like how you’re handling things.” 

“Don’t I get a say in that?” 

The women turned to see Sarisha walk into the room. She heard their bickering on her way back to the main hall and paused to find them inside. Gohan and Akio stood next to Nalani, the boys glancing between the arguing women. 

“Sarisha,” Ota said, “I was just telling these two that…” 

“I heard you, Ota. And we talked about this for weeks. Why are you bringing this up now?” 

  
Ota pointed an accusing finger at Nalani.

“She started going on about when you would work for us and when you wouldn’t. I don’t recall that being in our agreement.” 

Sarisha shot a look at Nalani who lifted her chin defiantly.

“What?” she demanded. “I just wanted to keep the record straight that you’re our friend first and her employee second.” 

“That’s not how that works, Nalani.” 

“It should! I mean, did you hear what she said?” 

“Honestly, it doesn’t matter what she says we all know how this is going to end up,” Bulma added.

“This is exactly what I’m talking about,” Ota snapped. “I will not stand for this disrespect.” 

Gohan wondered if this was a part of all business negotiations or not. 

“....you’ve got some nerve to…” 

“.....you’re in for a rude awakening…..” 

“.....I won’t let you…” 

“Enough!” 

Sarisha glared at them. 

“I am tired of all three of you biting at each other. We’re supposed to be working together, not one-upping each other over who is calling the shots. I’m my own person and  _ I _ made the decision to work at Blue Moon. If it’s gonna be nothing but you three squabbling then I can just back out, got it?” 

“You’re technically still in contract though…” 

Sarisha’s eyes sharpened on Ota who grew quiet. Sarisha turned and gestured for Gohan, who stepped forward, though his curious gaze remained on his mother. 

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while,” she said. “And I think the solution to the problem is Gohan.” 

“Me?” Gohan asked, startled. 

“Him?” Ota asked. “How?” 

“Well, Nalani is worried I won’t be around to help her out anymore and you’re worried that my attention won’t be given to Blue Moon, right?” 

“Yes?”

Sarisha smiled at them and gestured towards Gohan. 

“Gohan can help Nalani out with her projects,” she said.

“I can?” Gohan asked.

“Gohan,” Sarisha said gently, “you’ve mostly worked in my lab on your own now. You’re a bright kid and could handle most of the problems that I help Nalani out with anyway.” 

Nalani smiled at Gohan, nodding.

“Yeah,” she said. 

Ota glanced at Gohan, wondering if the boy was really that bright. Considering how the other occupants of the room seemed to think so, and given that this would free up more of Sarisha’s time, she wasn’t going to protest. 

“If you want to, of course,” Sarisha said. 

“Oh, um, well…” 

He glanced at Nalani with a hesitant smile. She nodded at him.

“I’ve seen some of your work,” Nalani said. “You could definitely handle it!” 

Gohan glanced down a bashful smile on his face. To be honest, he didn’t think his mother had noticed his progress. The praise made him warm inside.

“If you’re sure.” 

Nalani approached him and ruffled his hair. 

“I’d say you just got yourself a job, kid,” she said. 

Bulma gave him a thumbs up, her grin wide.

“Good luck with your new boss,” she teased.

Nalani shot her a look and Sarisha and Gohan laughed. The women filed out, but Sarisha held Gohan back from following. 

“I know I just threw it on you,” Sarisha said. “But if you don’t want to do this then…” 

“No,” Gohan said, smiling. “I don’t mind. I mean, I help you out with Nalani all the time, right?” 

  
Sarisha smiled and nodded. Gohan saw something in her eyes that had him inclining his head.

“Are you ok, Mom?” 

She looked distracted and Gohan could see the glimpse of a familiar pain in her eyes. She only had that expression when she was thinking of his father.

“Hm? Oh, I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure?”

Sarisha looked at her son, feeling warmth at how readily he was there for her. She brushed his bangs from his forehead and smiled.

“I’ll be just fine. Come on, let’s find your brother and sister.” 

________________________________

“Mama, I’m bored!” 

Sarisha patted Goten on the head, smiling at another gentleman who waved at her as he walked by. She couldn’t remember his name or which company he worked at but figured it wouldn’t hurt to pretend like she did. 

“I know, hon. It is kind of boring, huh?” 

Goten let out a wide yawn and rubbed one of his eyes. Sarisha spared a glance at her watch and hummed, realizing it was past the kid’s bedtime. 

“How about I tuck you guys in?” she asked. 

“I’m not sleepy.” 

The truth of his words was challenged by another large yawn. Gohan walked over, with Emiko already asleep in his arms. 

“I can take them both if you want,” he said. 

Sarisha grinned, knowing her son was eager for an out to the social event as well. It was amazing how long people were willing to stand around and talk about nothing. 

“Fine,” she said. “Get them tucked in and you’re off duty, kiddo.” 

He flashed her a relieved smile and held out his hand for Goten. The young boy accepted it without protest and Gohan led him away. Nalani walked over, smiling as she watched the children leave the room.

“Your kids are so cute,” Nalani said. 

“Thanks.” 

“I’m thinking about having another one,” she said. “I asked Akio about it and he loved the idea of being a big brother.” 

Amused, Sarisha stretched her arms above her head with a sigh.

“Well, let’s hope you don’t get twins either,” she remarked. 

“Oh, I can’t even imagine how much work it takes!” 

Sarisha dropped her arms and shrugged.

“I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.” 

Her kids were her everything, no matter how much trouble they could get into. They were still young, still learning about the world around them and she could only hope that they would find the same zest for life and adventure that she had. 

And Goku. No one could have more fun in life than him. 

Sarisha shook herself from that thought and Nalani looked at her curiously. 

“What is it?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Nalani! Nalani, dear!” 

Nalani grimaced as an older woman waved at her, the multitude of jewelry on her neck and hands almost blinding. 

“Great,” Nalani muttered. 

“I’ll see you later, Nalani.” 

Sarisha quickly moved away before she was roped into another boring conversation, ignoring the noise of protest the woman made. There was only so much schmoozing a person could handle. 


	59. Blue Moon Saga - Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

**Age 770**

The grass was wet against Sarisha’s back, the breeze a cool relief against the heat of her exposed skin. She was going to have to start wearing more than a sports bra and shorts during training. She turned to look at Vegeta who sat next to her and was tilting a water bottle against his lips. His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, his body outlined by the pale light of the crescent moon in the sky.

“When are you going to ask Bulma to marry you?” 

Vegeta took another swig of water and swished it around in his mouth before spitting it out to the side, the liquid coming out red. Their match had been as difficult as usual and it was always nice to see that her efforts paid off. 

She wasn’t surprised when he sat in silence, ignoring her.

“You should,” she said. “I mean, by certain Earth standards, you two are basically married anyway.” 

He shot her a look and she smiled. 

  
“You’ve lived with her ever since you came to this planet. And everyone has been calling you her husband anyway.”

“Tch.” 

“Oh don’t make that face,” she said. “I know you care about her.” 

  
“You’re in a chatty mood,” he grumbled. “Which means you weren’t going as hard as you should have.” 

“I always go hard,” she said. “I’m just talented in talking while exhausted.” 

“Hn.” 

“So are you? I have some advice if you want.” 

“I didn’t ask for your input, woman.” 

“You never do,” Sarisha remarked, “but given the evolution of our relationship, I get to provide it whether you ask for it or not. We are friends after all.” 

Sarisha smiled, pleased when he didn’t argue this time. 

“She gave Goku advice when we were first dating,” she added, “it’s only fair that I give you some for….” 

He grabbed her by the arm, dragging her towards him. She yelped and slapped a hand to his chest to keep him from pulling her closer.

“You said you would stop doing that!” 

Vegeta smirked and released her arm. Sarisha eyed him for a second before her eyes narrowed. She slapped him on the chest again.

“You asshole, you did that on purpose!” 

“It never fails to shut you up.” 

“Ugh, fine. Don’t come crawling to me when she starts dropping hints and gets mad when you don’t pick them up.” 

“There’s no point to the stupid ritual,” Vegeta snapped, clearly annoyed. 

“Saiyans may not marry but humans do. It would mean something to her.” 

Vegeta looked away and Sarisha sighed. She leaned against him, using his body to prop herself up and he did not pull away from her closeness. 

Saiyan bonding was intensely fascinating. Despite the fact that the bond Goku had subconsciously tried was incomplete, it completely changed Vegeta’s behavior towards her. Whatever desires or interests they had were simmered and Sarisha was able to pry more information from him over time. For one, Goku had left a partial mark through all the times he had bitten her, the involuntary response not only born from desire but his need to mate. Though the mark was incomplete, any time she grew responsive around Vegeta, her scent would change and he would become disinterested. 

It all turned out for the best anyway. Even if he didn’t realize it, Vegeta was becoming more than the cruel and prideful man he used to be. And she knew how much that meant to Bulma and all Sarisha could hope was that the family would find their own version of happiness. 

“I could help you set it up. Despite the luxury, Bulma would likely go for something simple. You could bring her flowers and….” 

Vegeta moved abruptly and she yelped as she lost her balance and fell over. 

“Vegeta!” she whined. 

“You’re annoying me.” 

She rolled onto her stomach and propped her head onto her hands, swinging her legs. She grinned up at him.

“That’s not hard to do.” 

He rolled his eyes.

“Meet me here tomorrow,” he commanded. “And I won’t tolerate you being late again.” 

He didn’t wait for her response and burst into the sky. Sarisha sighed and pushed herself up, plucking off blades of grass from her clothes. 

“He can run from it all he wants,” she muttered. “But Bulma is going to get impatient for waiting and then he’ll really be in for it.” 

Sarisha smiled at the thought. 

___________________

The Blue Moon Company’s science division had been completely transformed in the short span of two years. When Sarisha had taken over she had come in with strict terms for how projects would be pitched, approved, and rolled out with stringent requirements on oversight that Ota had been impressed with. 

The women had actually stuck to their word and the partnership with Capsule Corporation and the Yizekono Industries was proving to be a great help in their growth as a company. 

It wasn’t exactly what Ota had in mind, but she didn’t have any complaints. Well, maybe just a few.

A sudden explosion rocked the building, knocking over Ota’s vase from her desk. She barely managed to grab it before it hit the floor, a sigh of exasperation spilling from her lips. She pressed the button on her intercom and her secretary answered with tiredness in her voice that was becoming too familiar.

“Yes, Ota-san?” 

“Are Sarisha’s children here today?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Ota felt a headache forming. The days were much longer when the twins were here. 

  
“Is Gohan with them?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

  
That was a relief. The teen had better control over his siblings at least. Their mother tended to get lost in her work and had an uncanny act of being unbothered by destruction. 

“Just….make sure everyone is ready in case we need to evacuate. Again.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

__________________

“Emiko! Goten! On deck now!” 

The twins quickly skidded to a stop in front of their mother, already nervous at the stern gaze she gave them.

“How many times have I told you two? You can’t run around so recklessly in the lab!” 

“But Emiko started it!” 

  
“No, I didn’t!” 

“Yes, you did!” 

She sharpened her gaze on them and then quickly grew quiet. 

“Have you two finished your homework?” she demanded.

A chorus of whines came up and Sarisha clapped her hands to stop it. 

“That’s answer enough,” she said. “Go finish your work and no more explosions, understand?” 

There was a mumbled response and she planted her hands on her hips. 

“I didn’t hear that.” 

  
“Yes, mama,” the twins said in unison. 

They reluctantly moved to their designated spot near Gohan’s workstation, their faces in full pout mode. Sarisha shared a look with Gohan before she went back to her work. 

At five years old they were miniature versions of his parents. Goten’s hair stayed in the familiar shape of spikes that were identical to his father’s. Emiko’s hair was the same shade of her mother's and had grown past her ears and she often kept it into one small ponytail that bobbed whenever she moved.  Goten let out a long sigh of frustration before letting his face plant onto the book in front of him. Emiko rolled her eyes and Gohan chuckled. 

“Hey, it’s not so bad,” Gohan said. “Mom used to be a lot stricter with me.” 

Goten turned to look at Gohan, his face filled with clear disbelief. Gohan chuckled.

“Seriously,” Gohan said. “Dad would have to beg her to let him take me out.” 

The twins perked up at the mention of their father. As they grew older there were more and more inquiries about him, their eyes lingering on family photos that bore his image. 

“What did you and Papa used to do?” Emiko asked. 

“He’d take me out on Nimbus,” Gohan said. “And we’d go fishing or foraging for some food for Mom.” 

“Was he really as strong as everyone says he was?” 

Gohan nodded, smiling at the memories.

  
“Yep! He was the strongest person I knew.” 

“But you were stronger than him when you beat Cell,” Emiko pointed out. 

“Yeah!” Goten said. “So that means you’re the strongest now!” 

Gohan smiled and shrugged one shoulder.

  
“I don’t know if that’s necessarily true anymore,” he admitted. “I mean I don’t train nearly as much as Mom or Vegeta does.” 

“So does that mean that they’re the strongest?” Goten asked.

“I’m not sure.” 

“Hm.” 

“I don’t hear any studying over there!” 

The twins quickly opened their books and Gohan grinned, feeling a sense of amusement at his sibling’s plight. It was good to know that they would go through the same thing, even if it was much laxer than it had been for him. He had to admit, Gohan was happy with how things had turned out.  Working at Nalani’s company from time to time had given him new ideas that he was able to expand upon whenever he came back home. He had already been looking into developing more natural energy-efficient systems and Ampo seemed more than happy to have his help. 

Speaking of which, the scientist came into the lab, looking as harried as ever.

“Sarisha-san!” 

He ran towards her and she paused in her work to regard him.

“What’s up, Ampo?” 

“I have found Doctor Lizden,” he said. “He and the others have taken over a small seaside village on the eastern coast.” 

“You don’t say,” she mused. “And I’m guessing he’s still using his tech, huh?” 

  
“From what I understand, yes.” 

“Hm. Well, it’s probably the best time to finally nip this in the bud. Gohan!” 

Gohan looked up at his mother’s call and came over at her beckoned wave. 

“You want to do a little favor for me?” 

“What is it?” 

“Ampo said that Doctor Lizden was found. Want to take Ampo and go check it out for me?” 

“Me?” Ampo squeaked. 

“Sure,” Sarisha said. “You’ve worked with him before, right?” 

“Well, yes, but…” 

  
“Great! Gohan take Ampo and get things sorted out there for me, ok? Thank you!” 

Sarisha was already walking away, ignoring Ampo’s noises of protest. Ampo sighed, his shoulders slumping and Gohan patted him on the shoulder. 

“Don’t worry,” he said cheerfully. “It’ll be fine!” 

Ampo adjusted his glasses as he looked at the teen, feeling as if it wouldn’t be fine at all. 

_____________________

The ride to the village took a decent amount of time. Gohan had offered to fly Ampo there but the man had balked at the suggestion. So, they had taken a hovercar and the ride stretched out into a few hours, though it had done nothing to quell Ampo’s nervousness.

“Say,” Ampo said, “I was just wondering.” 

Gohan, who had been enjoying the breeze from the open window, turned to Ampo curiously. 

“What is it?” 

“I’ve worked with your mom for about two years now,” Ampo said, “and….not to be rude or anything, but….are you guys human?” 

Gohan resettled in his seat, smiling.

“Nope.” 

Ampo swallowed. His grip tightened on his steering wheel as he laughed nervously.

“I thought so,” he said. “Ah….but are you….mechanical?” 

  
“You mean are we robots?” Gohan asked, both startled and amused by the insinuation.

“Yes?” 

“No,” Gohan said, shaking his head. “My dad was a Saiyan and my mom is...well….we don’t know what she is but she’s not human.” 

  
“What’s a Saiyan?” 

  
“We’re aliens basically.” 

  
Ampo turned to look at him, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

“That’s why you’re all so strong?” he asked. 

“Uh huh.” 

“But...well, where are your people?” he asked. “And why doesn’t your mother know what she is if she knows she’s not human?” 

“It’s kind of a long story,” Gohan said. “My dad told me once that she used to work on figuring it out but...I guess after I was born she stopped.” 

“Huh. And the rest of the Saiyans?”

“There’s only one full-blooded Saiyan left,” Gohan said. “The rest of us are only half Saiyans. The planet got wiped out by Frieza a long time ago.” 

  
“Frieza?” 

“He was this evil guy who conquered all these planets. But my Dad defeated him when he became a Super Saiyan.” 

“What’s a Super Saiyan?” 

The muffled question was blurted excitedly from the back and Gohan looked over his shoulder in surprise. There was a thump and then a yelp. Gohan sighed. 

“Emiko, Goten,” Gohan called. “I know you’re back there.” 

There was a pause before there was a shuffle and the backseat folded forward, Goten and Emiko tumbling out. Ampo made a noise of distress.

“What are you two doing here?” he cried. “Your mom is going to kill me!” 

Goten pointed to Emiko accusingly.

  
“It was her idea!” 

Gohan raised a brow at her but she lifted her chin defiantly. 

“Mama is the one who says that experience is the best teacher,” she declared. “So, we figured that we could come along and see this Doctor Lizden guy ourselves!” 

Her knack for twisting things to her logic was so much like his mother that Gohan could only laugh. Emiko got more comfortable as the backseat was pushed back into place. Goten hugged his arm around Gohan's headrest, his eyes excited.

“What’s a Super Saiyan?” he repeated. 

Gohan shifted so he could look at them without twisting his neck around. 

“You really don’t know?” 

  
“No!” 

“But I’ve turned Super Saiyan before,” Gohan said. “You should have known about it then….” 

“Not in front of us,” Emiko said accusingly. 

Gohan cocked his head, realizing that the twins hadn’t even begun any training. They spent their energies causing chaos in the labs or playing with Trunks in Capsule Corp., which was just as destructive. And with no great threat looming over them, there had been no reason for them to begin training.  It made sense why they wouldn’t know about the Super Saiyan Transformation. 

“Wow,” Gohan said. “I guess you guys really don’t, huh?” 

  
“So what is it?” Goten asked. 

“It’s a transformation that only Saiyans can do,” Gohan said. “Our dad was the first one to do it and then Vegeta and then me. Oh and Trunks too.” 

  
“Trunks can turn Super Saiyan?!” 

“Oh, well, the Trunks from the future can.”

“Huh?” 

Gohan shook his head at their confused expressions. Just another story for another time. 

“Ah, we’re here,” Ampo said. 

The hovercar touched down near a path that led into the village, a heavy smog floating above the village. They stepped out of the car and were hit with a disgusting odor that made all of them shudder. 

“Ugh,” Emiko groaned. “What is that?” 

Ampo fished out a handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it to his nose. 

“He’s here all right,” he said, his words muffled. “All his machines are powered by using fossil fuels and the extraction process can be quite damaging for the environment.” 

  
“I wonder what he wants out here,” Gohan said. 

  
Ocean stretched out for miles ahead of them, only broken by stone structures that naturally rose into the sky. In other circumstances, this probably would be a good place for a family vacation, if the Doctor’s pollution didn’t ruin it beyond repair. There was a sudden clunking, the heavy thuds shaking the ground as two large robots stomped towards them from the village. 

“You are trespassing. Leave immediately,” a mechanical voice echoed. 

“We’re here for Doctor Lizden!” 

  
Gohan and the twins turned to find Ampo hiding behind the hovercar as he shouted.

“Son Sarisha has taken over the science division at Blue Moon Company which is under the direction of Masashi Ota and both demand you turn yourself in.” 

  
There was feedback before an older male voice sounded from one of the robots.

“Ah, Ampo. Glad to see you’re as spineless as ever.” 

“And you are just as predictable,” Ampo shot back. “You have multiple warrants, chief among them the destruction of property and negligent practices leading to pollution.” 

“Gohan? What does negli..negile…” Goten asked, trying to pronounce the word correctly. 

“Negligence means he wasn’t being careful.” 

“Oh.” 

“The police have already tried taking me,” Lizden boasted. “And with my security and the help of these lovely citizens, there’s nothing they can do.” 

Goten curiously circled one of the robots though it made no motion that it noticed him. Emiko peered up at the second one, her head cocked as she eyed it.

  
“Citizens you are forcing to work for you!” Ampo yelled back. 

“It’s easy to judge when you don’t have the weight of being a genius on you,” Lizden sneered. “None of you understand!” 

“This is exactly why I don’t work for you anymore!” 

“Please, you were a coward then, too afraid to follow after my greatness.” 

“That’s not true! You were fired! You didn’t leave!” 

Gohan looked at Ampo, squatting so he could meet the man’s eyes from his crouching hiding position. 

“Do you want to come around and talk to him?” 

  
Ampo quickly shook his head. 

“I’m fine here, thanks.” 

“Are you hiding behind children, Ampo?” Lizden asked then laughed. “How pathetic!” 

Ampo scowled but then gave Gohan a weak smile.

  
“Ah, would you mind if…?” 

Gohan straightened, grinning. 

“It is what I’m here for,” he said. “Hey, Emiko? Goten?” 

  
The twins looked at him curiously. 

“Wanna play tag?” 

The twins let out an excited laugh that sounded eerily familiar to Ampo. Normally, it resulted in a lot of explosions. 

\------------------------

Doctor Lizden’s makeshift lab was in tattered ruins, the biggest evidence of which was the large hole in the wall. Lizden himself was staring in horror at the two children who had come barreling in, grappling on the ground. One had a head of spiky black hair, while the little girl had a ponytail of lavender hair. They seemed to not notice Lizden in the corner as they wrestled.

“Ow! Get off!” 

  
“You get off!” 

The young girl kicked the small boy and he went flying into a table with equipment that Lizden had spent weeks working on. In a matter of seconds, it was completely destroyed. An older boy peered appeared and Lizden yelped in shock at his sudden appearance. 

“I feel like I should apologize,” he said, “but considering you’re the bad guy, I guess you kind of deserve it.” 

“Who are you?!” Lizden demanded. 

There was another loud crash that rattled the old man’s teeth. It was inconceivable that these children were the cause of all his work turning into broken metal and pieces. Yet, he had watched in shock on the cameras as they had done exactly that with a childlike joy that made it seem like they were playing with ordinary toys and not machines of destruction.  A large chunk of metal came flying towards them and Lizden let out a cry of horror. The teen phased in front of him, easily deflecting the debris. He phased away again to reappear a few paces away, holding up the other two children by the scruff of their shirts. 

“Remember the rules?” he asked. “You guys have to be careful or you’ll hurt other people.” 

“Sorry!” 

Lizden, sensing an opening, grabbed one of his phasers that he had been developing for large-scale attacks.

“I don’t know what you are,” he hissed, aiming the gun, “but I will not allow….” 

In a matter of seconds, the teen released the younger children and phased in front of Lizden. He grabbed the rifle before Lizden could fire it, crumbling it in his grip. The little girl planted her hands on her hips and gave Lizden a severe look.

“That wasn’t nice!” 

“Yeah!” the little boy said. “You almost hit us!” 

“I think that was the point, stupid.” 

The little boy stuck out his tongue at the girl. She shoved him with such a strong force that he collided with Lizden. The man fell backward and he hit the table and was knocked unconscious. 

Goten recovered, rubbing the back of his head as he glared at his sister, tears already welling in his eyes as his lips trembled. He wasn’t hurt but Gohan knew that a brawl was forming. Goten launched himself at his sister, but Gohan grabbed him quickly. 

“Let me go!” Goten cried. 

“Goten,” Gohan said. “Emiko didn’t mean it.” 

His sister pursed her lips but at Gohan’s stern look she pushed out a sigh.

“Sorry,” she mumbled. 

Goten stopped his wiggling, but he still glared at Emiko as Gohan set him down. He had noticed that the twin’s restlessness was growing into a bit more animosity between them. Gohan grabbed the unconscious Lizden and turned back to the twins.

“Come on, you two,” he said. “Let’s get back to Ampo.” 

The twins were still glaring at one another. Gohan thought for a moment. 

“I’ll show you guys my Super Saiyan form,” he offered.

That caught their attention and they turned to him excitedly.

“Really?” 

“Yep. But you two have to be nicer to one another, ok?” 

The twins glanced at each other, their curiosity winning out. They nodded.

“Ok!” 

_____________________

“Hey, Mom?” 

Sarisha turned from the stove to look at Gohan, smiling as he approached.

“Hey, kiddo,” she said. “You got back later than normal. Everything turn out ok?” 

“Yeah.” 

It was late by the time Gohan had dropped off Lizden to the authorities and Ampo brought them home. The scientist was in an excellent mood as the trip had gone smoothly. Well, almost smoothly. 

“That’s good. Dinner is almost ready if you can get the kids to wash up.” 

“Yeah, sure but, Mom?” 

  
“Hm?” 

  
“I think it might be a good idea if the twins start training.” 

Sarisha paused her stirring, a brow raising as she glanced at him.

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, see, they’ve been fighting a lot more lately and I think it’s because they got a lot of energy and if they trained, it’d be a good way for them to focus it.” 

Sarisha’s brows rose in surprise.

  
“They’ve been fighting?” 

There was a tinge of guilt in her voice and Gohan was quick to reassure her. 

“It’s not really bad or anything,” he said. “It’s just that sometimes when they play they get a lot more destructive and it ends up with them fighting sometimes and…” 

Sarisha put the lid on the pot and wiped her hands on her apron.

“I knew this was a bad idea,” she said. “If I hadn’t been working so much I would have noticed and…” 

  
“Mom, it’s ok.” 

  
“No, Gohan, it’s not,” she said firmly. “I’ve relied on you too much to…” 

  
“I told you I’m fine with it.” 

  
“Well, I’m not!” 

The sound of the stew bubbling filled the sudden silence. Sarisha took a step forward, resting her hands on Gohan’s shoulders. He was getting taller by the day, almost her eye level. 

“You’ve been great, Gohan,” she said, “but things like this, knowing how my kids are doing, that’s something I need to be more on top of. I suppose I didn’t notice because with you...well…” 

“Life threatening events that gave me a reason to train?” 

  
“Yeah. That.” 

She dropped her hands and slipped her hands into her apron pockets. Gohan offered her a small smile.

“Well, maybe you could ask Zahra to train them,” he said. “She’s taking on new students all the time now, I think.” 

  
“Oh!” Sarisha said, sounding delighted. “That’s a great idea, Gohan!”


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter of the Blue Moon Saga!

**Blue Moon Saga - Chapter 56**

It was late one evening when Krillin arrived at Capsule Corporation with Android Eighteen in tow. The Android looked around the area and crossed her arms. 

“Fancy place,” she commented. “How is it you know one of the richest women on Earth again?” 

“Luck of fate,” Krillin said, smiling.

They walked into the main building and the receptionist smiled at him. 

“Hello, Krillin-san,” she said. “What can I do for you today?” 

Eighteen raised a brow, genuinely surprised that the receptionist recognized him.

“I was wondering if Bulma was in?” 

The receptionist gave him an apologetic smile and shook her head.

“Bulma-san is out on a trip today.” 

Krillin let out a sigh of disappointment. 

“Now what?” Eighteen asked. “I didn’t want to do this anyway.” 

  
Krillin turned back to her, already shaking his head.

“We can’t just give up,” he said. “We could wait…”

  
“I’m not waiting.” 

“Ok. Well...oh, we could go to Sarisha!” 

“You really think she’d help?” 

Krillin nodded, smiling confidently. 

“I know she will. She’s not the type to hold a grudge,” he assured her. “She’s good like that.” 

“Um, excuse me?” 

Krillin turned back to the receptionist who offered them a helpful smile. 

“Sarisha-san is here actually,” she said. “I believe she is training with Vegeta-san.” 

It took him a second but Krillin could in fact sense their energy levels further into the compound.

“Man, how did I not notice that earlier? But this is great, Eighteen! We can just talk to her now.” 

_________________

There was a sudden beeping noise before a voice sounded from the intercom.

“Sarisha-san? Krillin-san is here to see you.” 

Sarisha paused midstep at the announcement. 

  
“Oh, ok. Tell him I’ll be there in…” 

Vegeta collided into her, knocking the wind out of her as they went flying towards the ground. 

“Shall I tell him you’re busy?” 

Sarisha controlled the momentum of the fall to twist her body around so that Vegeta hit the ground first. She smoothly flipped off of him and backstepped a few paces.

“No, no. I’ll be there in a sec…” 

A large energy blast came flying towards her. 

________________

It was a good fifteen minutes before Sarisha appeared at the front desk, her tank top and pants torn, her body covered in sweat. Krillin looked at her in surprise and she offered an apologetic smile. 

“Hey guys,” she said. “Sorry about that. Vegeta is very particular about ending a training session early.” 

“Uh...why are you and Vegeta training together?” he asked. “Is there some new threat I don’t know about?” 

  
“No.” 

He blinked at her but she made no move to elaborate any further. Sarisha seemed to notice Eighteen for the first time and raised a brow.

“Eighteen? What are you doing here?” 

“She’s with me,” Krillin said quickly. “We were looking for Bulma but I guess she’s out now and…” 

“Are you two together?” 

Krillin blushed and Eighteen just regarded her, her face expressionless. 

“We’re married," he confirmed. 

“What?! When?!” 

Sarisha glanced between them and Krillin laughed, rubbing the back of his head. 

“About a year ago,” he admitted. “Eighteen didn’t want something big….” 

  
“Not like you could afford it,” Eighteen pointed out.

“....and I was just happy either way.” 

  
Sarisha was genuinely happy for him. Completely surprised but definitely happy. She knew how long Krillin had longed for love and while she had known that Krillin had a crush on the Android she had never thought it would turn into anything. But love was unexpected like that.

“Talk about time flying,” she said.

“Yeah, right? I mean, how are the twins doing?” 

“They’re as much of a handful as you would think. They actually started training a month ago and I think it’s doing them good.”

“Good to hear!” 

  
“So, what can I do for you two?” 

Krillin’s face was growing redder and he laughed nervously.

“So, remember that whole favor, no questions asked?” 

Sarisha’s brows rose. 

“Really? I figured you would have forgotten about that.” 

“A favor from you? Definitely not.” 

Sarisha rolled her eyes but grinned.

“Fine. What is it you want?” 

___________________

Emiko looked at the strange blonde woman that stood in her living room with curious eyes. Her mother had returned home with the woman who she had introduced as Eighteen. She had come with her Uncle Krillin, an old friend of her father’s. Sarisha had gone to go freshen up, leaving her daughter to entertain their guests. 

“Where’s Gohan?” Krillin asked. “I was hoping to see how he was doing.” 

“He’s with Goten,” Emiko said. “They went fishing.” 

  
“Oh yeah? You didn’t want to go with them?” 

“No,” Emiko said. “I wanted to keep practicing the technique that Master Zahra taught me.” 

  
Krillin’s brows rose in surprise. 

“Zahra’s a master now? I thought Master Ria would have been teaching you.” 

“Master Ria oversees, but it’s Zahra who teaches us,” Emiko explained.

“How’s that going?” 

“I like it!” 

Krillin patted the girl on her head, grinning. 

“And I bet you’ll get as strong as your mom if you keep it up.” 

  
Emiko beamed at him before leaning close and whispering in the loud way that children did.

  
“Is that your wife?” 

Krillin leaned forward, whispering at the same volume as he nodded.

“Yep.”

Emiko smiled and then walked up to Eighteen, looking up to meet blue eyes. 

“You’re really pretty,” Emiko declared.

Eighteen blinked and then gave the girl a small smile.

“Thank you.” 

“Eighteen? I’m ready for you!” 

Eighteen turned to find Sarisha beckoning her from an open door down the hallway. She had dressed into a fresh pair of overalls and tank top, her hair pulled into a messy bun on her head. Eighteen followed, surprised when she stepped into a space that had completely transformed. 

“I don’t remember this being here,” she remarked. 

  
Sarisha gave her a mild look over her shoulder.

“You mean when you were ransacking my house looking for my husband who you planned on killing?” 

“Yeah.” 

The nonchalant response, oddly enough, made Sarisha smirk and shake her head. 

  
“It’s formatted for instances of forced entry to summon a different dimension to avoid suspicion. You probably saw a broom closet when you opened the door.” 

Eighteen’s brows rose.

“You’re building dimensional spaces?” 

“Yeah,” Sarisha said, “and it gets better every year, I think. But you can always improve. This year I managed to change the scale of the place to fit my needs. I had to make sure that the kids didn’t have too much place to roam or they could get lost in it.” 

The current space looked like a standard lab space with a few tables, equipment, and a large computer in the center. In one corner of the room was a pod with a small console next to it. Sarisha gestured towards a table that had some cushions on it. 

  
“Take a seat there.” 

  
“You had a medical room ready?”

“I formatted a room around the time Cell was here,” Sarisha said. “I figured it’d be good to have a medical station set up just in case. The pod over there was actually a medical pod designed for…” 

Sarisha trailed off and cleared her throat. 

“Anyway,” she said. “Just sit on the table and we can get started.” 

Eighteen noticed that a shadow had crossed the other woman’s face. For a split second, she considered asking about it but decided against it. She knew from experience that sometimes, silence was the best you could do for someone. 

____________________

Emiko liked Krilin. He had new stories about her father each time he came to visit and she was more than happy to sit next to him as he recounted his favorites. 

“See, Sarisha was always the voice of reason, aside from myself, but Goku didn't think like us. As long as I knew him, he did what he wanted and it didn’t matter if people told him it was impossible. Sure, that got him into trouble sometimes, but he had a way of making you come along with him. He wasn’t afraid of anything.” 

__________________

“Were you afraid?” 

  
Sarisha turned to meet Eighteen’s gaze, but the other woman was gazing at the screen. She was staring at the small dot on the screen, a look of almost awe on her face. Sarisha smiled, understanding the question. 

“The fear is normal,” Sarisha said. “Zahra told me that it meant that you’re in a good place because you have a genuine care for what happens next. The key is to remember that you can turn that fear into a strong desire to look after your child and know that you will do everything you can to protect them.” 

  
Sarisha tapped a few buttons and the scanning machine lifted and Eighteen was able to sit up. Eighteen pulled her shirt back on, smoothing down the front of it before her hand lingered on her stomach. 

“And remember that there is someone there who will look out for you,” Sarisha added. 

_______________________

“Did Papa love Mama?” 

Krillin’s brows rose at the question and then he nodded enthusiastically. 

“He sure did,” Krillin declared. “I mean, your Dad was always there for your Mom and the rest of us. He could be forgetful sometimes, sure…” 

Emiko’s smile dipped slightly and Krillin scrambled to correct himself.

“But that doesn’t mean he didn’t love her!” 

“Do you love Eighteen?” Emiko asked. 

Krillin blushed but nodded. 

“Yeah,” he said. “I sure do.” 

“Good to know.” 

They turned to see the two women stepping into the living room. Sarisha was smiling brightly and Krillin jumped up and ran over to Eighteen, his eyes searching.

“She’s fine,” Sarisha said. “Her condition is stable and if you wanted to come by for some checkups, that’d be ok with me.” 

Krillin laughed and threw his arms around Eighteen. The woman stiffened before she relaxed and placed a hand on top of his head. Emiko looked at her mother curiously. 

“What’s going on, Mama?” 

Sarisha scooped up Emiko, smiling at the display of joy in front of her. It was a moment she wished she could have had with Goku when she found out she was having the twins, but she could be satisfied that she had it with Gohan. At least she hadn’t been alone. 

“Eighteen is pregnant. That means she’s having a baby.” 

“Oh!” Emiko declared. “Where will the baby come from?” 

Sarisha chuckled and then kissed her daughter’s cheek.

  
“That’s a talk for when you’re a little older, sweetie.” 

Emiko pouted but didn’t argue. Eighteen was watching them and Sarisha winked at her. Slowly, a small smile formed on the woman’s face before she looked away. Krillin took a step back, wiping away his tears with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry,” he said.

  
“I’d be disappointed if you weren’t that excited,” Sarisha said. “Do you guys want to stay for dinner?” 

Krillin perked up and glanced at Eighteen who shrugged. 

“Fine.”

_______________

Curiously enough, Eighteen shadowed Sarisha as she cooked, her eyes assessing every action. Sarisha smiled as she realized what she was doing.

“Want some tips on cooking?” 

Eighteen crossed her arms and looked away, her face slipping into a disinterested mask. Sarisha turned back to her cooking and struggled to keep her smile from growing wider. In a way, the android’s aloofness reminded her of Vegeta.

“I don’t mind,” Sarisha continued, “it can be fun.” 

“Do what you want.” 

Sarisha noted that she took a step closer and Sarisha started speaking out loud about what she was doing. By the time Gohan and Goten returned home the table was filled with food. Gohan looked delightedly surprised when he spotted Krillin. 

  
“Hey, Gohan,” Krillin said. “Look at you! You’ve gotten taller, huh?” 

“That was never hard when it came to you.” 

Krillin laughed, unoffended at Gohan’s cheeky grin. He stepped to Goten and ruffled his hair.

“Man,” he said. “You look just like your Dad!” 

“That’s what everyone says.” 

Despite his words, Goten didn’t seem bothered and gave him a cheerful smile.

“Come have a seat you guys,” Sarisha said. “The food is hot.” 

Goten quickly rushed past and Krillin chuckled as he and Gohan followed behind. Gohan’s brows rose at the sight of Eighteen, but he merely smiled in greeting.

“Hi, Eighteen,” he said. 

“Hey.” 

Gohan sat down next to Emiko who was already piling a plate for herself. The meal became an easy communion of storytelling and laughter. 

“So, Gohan,” Krillin said. “How are things? You're going to school now, huh?” 

  
“No,” Gohan said. “I’m working with Mom and doing some work for Nalani.” 

  
“Oh really?” Krillin asked. “I would’ve thought you were making friends in school by now.” 

Gohan shrugged with a smile, but Sarisha paused, her chopsticks halfway to her lips.

“I pretty much spend my time with mom,” Gohan said. “Or help the twins out.” 

Sarisha frowned but no one seemed to notice the shift in her mood. 

  
“He makes us do homework,” Goten complained. 

Gohan grinned at Goten’s accusing look, unrepentant. 

“I like the homework,” Emiko said. “Sometimes.” 

  
“I’d rather train,” Goten said.

Krillin chuckled. 

“So you want to be a fighter like your Dad, Goten?” 

“Yeah!” 

“Ha ha, ok. What about you, Emiko?” 

“I dunno,” the little girl admitted. 

“That’s ok. You’ve got a lot of time to think about it.” 

Gohan smiled at his sister before noticing that his mother was staring at him. He blinked at her.

“Mom?” 

She seemed to come back to herself and offered him a small smile.

“Sorry,” she said. “Just thinking.” 

Goten began to choke on a rice ball and Gohan’s attention was diverted to firmly pat his back.

“I’ve told you not to eat so fast, Goten,” Gohan scolded. 

Goten sucked in a gulp of air when he could breathe again. Krillin shook his head grinning. 

“The similarity is just uncanny,” he said. 

They returned to their meal without any further incident, but Sarisha still found she couldn’t shake the odd feeling from her. She spared a look at her eldest son and realized she would have to make a decision. 

_________

“Mom! We’re ready!” 

Gohan and the twins were waiting in the living room, their bags packed for their respective trips. Normally, Gohan would go with her to work and the twins would be dropped off at Zahra’s place. But this morning, Sarisha walked into the room with a pile of books in her arms. 

“Gohan, these are for you.” 

Gohan accepted the books with a look of confusion on his face. 

“What are these?” 

  
“Study materials for your exams.” 

“Exams?”

“Yes,” she declared. “You’re going to be taking entrance exams for high school and you need to make sure you’re ready for the material they’ll be testing. I’m sure it won’t be hard for you but you need to get familiar at least.” 

Gohan was shaking his head in confusion.

“I don’t understand.” 

Sarisha smiled, slipping her hands into her pockets.

“It’s simple, son. You’re getting older and it'll be time for you to go to high school soon.” 

“But why?” 

Her brows rose.

“Why?” she repeated.

“Why do I need to go to school?” he asked. 

Sarisha hummed in understanding. The insinuation was that he didn’t need to, which was technically true. Gohan was already working on things that were far advanced than kids his age. He could even get an actual job at Nalani's company or even Blue Moon or Capsule Corporation when he was legally an adult and out on his own if he wanted to. But he would be limited if he had any other career options he sought in life; without high school, he couldn't go to college and he couldn't seek jobs that would be best suited for someone with his level of intelligence. But there was something more important than he would miss out on. 

“I’ve been thinking about it,” she said. “You mostly spend your time here, or at the lab with me or at Nalani's. You need to be around other people and get into the world more.” 

“I don’t…” 

  
“Gohan,” she said firmly, “I’m not asking you.” 

The twins glanced between them and it was this fact that had Gohan swallowing down words of argument. 

“Ok,” he bit out. 

Sarisha had to keep herself wincing at his tone, knowing that in a way she had hurt her son’s feelings. But this was for the best. Gohan’s world was still so small and there were so many other people, so many other experiences that he could have outside of it. Truthfully, it had been a hard decision. There was a part of her that wanted to keep Gohan under her wing but the conversation from a week ago lingered.

Gohan was too sheltered. Sure, he had gone to space and had saved the Earth from a horrible menace, but on a social scale, her son barely ventured to places that she didn’t frequent herself. She wouldn’t even say it was a matter of concern that he couldn’t take care of himself; that was rather obvious.  He had to learn how to lead his own life without it revolving around her or the twins.  Gohan needed to have an opportunity to explore the world on his own terms. 

And there was no better test for that than high school. 

  
  



End file.
